highschool dragons
by stuckshocker777
Summary: two new student's go to Japan where they just wanted to go to school and live their normal lives. now they are the servants of a certain red haired devil and a new life began for them.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok so tell me again why we are heading to Japan" I asked with irritation present in my voice. "Glenn what have I told you I got this," my friend replied, he didn't even open his eyes too look at me.  
"Sean how the hell does signing us up for a Japanese school help us in anyway", I asked. "Because you always wanted to travel and I was bored" Sean replied while fixing his glasses. I shook my head and had to flick my blond hair out of my eyes. "Well, if I get killed somehow, I will take you with me", I growled.  
"Glenn", Sean said. "Yes", I replied. "Glenn" he said again. "Yes", I asked. "I got this. There is no… yeah I don't have this", Sean stated in his most serious voice ever. Few seconds later we let off a light chuckle; well he chuckled, and I giggled.  
Arriving at the airport, me and Sean went straight to the apartment he picked out for us. "Dude, this place is everything", Sean exclaimed as he walked through the house. "At least we don't have to buy anything except Halo", I explained and grabbed the huge box in front of me and walked in to what will now be my room.  
"Setting up your studio?" Sean asked as he peered in to the room. "Yeah, but we don't have time since we have to go to that damn school. What the hell was it called again?" I asked. "Kuoh Academy. Lucky for you, the female population outnumbers the boys by a lot, so we can finally get you a girlfriend", Sean explained.  
"Well, this is going to be fun", I mumbled. "Don't take that tone with me", Sean yelled while running a hand through his black hair. "How long have you been trying to get me a girlfriend?" I asked. "Three years, but I will do it Glenn", Sean replied.  
Giving a huge sigh, me and Sean readied ourselves for the first day of school, again. "Well Glenn let's get to it", Sean stated and started walking. "Must be a Canadian thing", I mumbled and caught up with him.  
I could hear the whispers of the students as we walked by and the stares are bloody creepy. "Hey Sean they're a creepin'", I giggled and Sean chuckled as well. "That reminds me. Did minecraft get a new update?" Sean asked. "No, not yet", I replied sadly. Minecraft is so boring now.  
"Damn, I wonder if this school has a school band", Sean wondered as we reached the building. "I don't know, but I am not singing for another damn school" I stated. "Glenn", Sean asked. "Yes", I asked. "You're going to sing. cause I am not playing Japanese songs" Sean stated.  
"fine", I sighed as we reached our classroom. knocking on the door, me and Sean walked in to the room and silence fell. "does this seem familiar too you?" I asked. "Seems that way", Sean mumbled back. "ah yes class we will be having two new students today from Ireland", the teacher explained.  
"will you introduce yourselves?" he asked. "sure, I'm Sean, and as you can see I play guitar" he stated while holding up the damn thing. "hey, I'm Glenn", I mumbled shyly. why the hell are some of the girls giggling?  
"well, there are two seats at the back, so go sit down and try to follow the lesson as best you can", the teacher explained. I shrugged and went to sit down while Sean did the same.  
it was now lunch and me and Sean found a tree to sit under. well he sat under it; I laid myself on one of the branches. "Glenn, let's play The A Team by Ed Sheeran", Sean asked while taking out his guitar. "Do I have to?" I asked and received a glare from the Canadian. "ok, I will do it", I sighed.  
Sean started to play the steady beat with his guitar and caught the attention of some of the students. "might as well get this over with", I mumbled and took a deep breath.  
White lips, pale face  
Breathing in the snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men  
And they say she's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone  
And they say she's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
Hope for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line  
And they say she's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, to fly  
Or angels to die  
I sang the song carelessly, but I finished with a sigh. "Glenn", Sean asked. "yes", I replied. "remember when you said you didn't want to get attention from people?" he asked. "yes", I replied in a worried tone as I refused to open my eyes. "well, now the whole school just heard you sing", he explained.  
"God damn it", I cursed and looked too see a huge group of students looking at us. for some reason when I looked over the students one girl stood out from the rest. she had long black hair made in to a long ponytail. she had the body of a model, or at least close to one. her purple eyes locked with mine for a second, and I knew Sean noticed it, so I turned my head away even if my body wanted to look a little longer.  
The bell rang and the crowd dispersed and the girl went with them. "Glenn", Sean asked. "yes", I replied. "you know I saw that right", he explained. "yes", I replied. "looks like I have a girl to work with", Sean said with an evil grin. I sighed and jumped from the tree and we headed back to class.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked. "that ** happens when you are good at something", Sean explained. "yeah, but the whole class asking us to sing songs for them is a little too much", I sighed. "Glenn, where are we going?" Sean asked.  
I looked around and noticed that it was already night. "I don't know. Let's just go home; I'm tired", I explained as we started walking through what I think is a park. as we walked, I heard the sound of wings flapping.  
"Must be a bird or something", I mumbled as the flapping got louder. "Glenn, do you hear that?" Sean asked. "yes", I replied. "good. I thought I was going crazy", he stated happily. "well, I am already insane so it doesn't matter to me", I replied with a glare.  
"fufufu", someone giggled from in front of us. I turned to see a very attractive women standing there in a bikini, but that wasn't the weirdest thing. "does she have wings?" I asked. she giggled again and her eyes seemed to narrow as she looked at me. "It seems that I have something to do tonight", she said darkly and held up her hand.  
I felt like something was going to happen and tackled Sean out of the way. not a second later was there some kind of spear embedded in the ground. "oh **", both of us yelled. "oh, this will be fun" she giggled and throws another spear at us.  
we both rolled out of the way and glared at her. "The hell, why are you trying to kill us?" I yelled. "you are a danger to my kind, so I will be getting rid of you" she giggled and throws another spear. I didn't have time to dodge, but I didn't need to.  
Sean tackled me out of the way but then I heard a grunt of pain. "Sean!" I yelled as I noticed a spear sticking out his side. "run, damn it", he grunted. I don't know what it was, but I wasn't going to run. she hurt my friend and she was going to pay. I noticed that the spear that was first throwing at us was still in the ground.  
I gripped the spear, siring pain shot through my arm, but I didn't care. ripping the spear from the ground I pulled it back and thanked the fact that I was good at throwing a javelin. taking a step forward, I shot the spear at the girl who was still smiling at us. that was until her spear sliced through her wing.  
she screamed in pain as some black blood dripped from the wound. "looks like I will need to kill you", she sneered as she flew away as best she could. "Sean!" I yelled as I ran to my friend's side. the spear was gone now and the blood was pouring out of his wounds like a water fall. "looks like I need a little bit of help", he chuckled painfully.  
"shut up man, we got to get you to a hospital", I stated as I was about to pick him up. that when it hit me. "Crap, we have no idea where the hospital is" I cursed. "Glenn, relax. I got this" Sean sighed as his breath become quieter. "no, come on man. you got to live. damn it if there is ever a time to believe in god, it's right now!" I yelled.  
that's when I felt something beside me. looking to my left I saw a red light blind my vision. as my vision returned I saw a girl with crimson hair standing beside that girl I saw at lunch. it was weird that they just appeared but I didn't care. "Hey, you girls know where the hospital is?" I yelled.  
"yes, but your friend won't make it" she stated. "No", I replied there had to be something I could do. "**ing hell, man" I yelled as Sean breath slowed down again. "I can save him", the red haired girl stated. "I don't care. please just save him", I asked desperately.  
"I will warn you that he won't be human and neither will you", she stated. "explain later", I stated. "then move aside", she explained. I stood up and took a few steps away from Sean. the crimson haired girl walked over to him and helps out what looked like a chess piece.  
"In the name of the house of Gremory, you will be my servant" the girl chanted and the piece was just absorbed in to him. "there, he will live. Now, it is your turn" the girl stated. "wait, what?" I asked. "that was the deal; I save your friend, you both become my servants", she stated.  
"mm...I guess I have no choice in this; just make it fast", I stated. she nodded and took out another chess piece. "in the name of the house of Gremory, you will be my servant"; she chanted and pressed the piece to my chest. after the piece entered my body, I blacked out. "Let's take these two home", I heard one of them say and the other giggled.  
I stirred awake from the weird ** dream I had. stretching out my arms, my hand hit something. Looking to my left I saw Sean in my bed sleeping. wait what? "Sean, GET OUT OF MY BED!" I yelled and kicked him out of my bed. "Aw man, what the hell Glenn?" he asked.  
"Don't Glenn me..." I was going to go on when I heard a murmur beside me. looking to my right I saw a mop of black hair sleeping beside me. "mm...Sean, why is there a girl in my bed" I asked. "I don't know. did we get drunk or something?" he asked. the girl seemed to stir from her sleep.  
"oh, your both up", she yawned. "Glenn isn't that the girl you like" Sean admitted much to my embarrassment. "Sean, shut up", I growled. "oh, your all up", a new voice said as my door opened. "mm...Glenn", Sean asked. "yes", I replied. "what the hell happened yesterday?" he asked. "you two were attacked by a fallen angel. You, Sean, were hit and were going to die if I didn't save you", the red head informed us.  
"how did you save me?" Sean asked. "I turned you into a devil along with Glenn here" she stated. "what?" we both asked. "it is very hard to find people able to make a fallen angel run away, so I made a deal. I saved you and Glenn, and both of you will become my servants", she explained.  
"Ok and why was she in my bed and why was Sean there too?" I asked. "I was in your bed as well, but I left to get a shower, but to answer your question it was to heal Sean and help your body adjust to the change of you becoming a devil", she explained.

"Having you as a sleeping pillow was quite relaxing", the raven haired girl giggled and made me blush. what the hell am I blushing about? "ok, before we go any further, what are your names?" Sean asked. "I am Rias Gremory, your master, and this is Akeno Himejima, my queen", she introduced.  
"Well, might as well introduce ourselves" Sean mumbled. "I'm Sean, team commander and guitarist", Sean stated. "well, if you're going to say that, then I'm Glenn, team's number one sniper and singer", I mumbled the last part.  
"I heard you two playing yesterday. your voice is quite amazing, Glenn", Rias said with a smile. "mm...thanks", I replied. "now, we should get dressed, cause school is going to start soon", Akeno informed us.  
I shrugged and started getting dressed, while Sean already had his clothes on and was making food. "Make me some bacon", I yelled at him. "Is that any way to speak to your commander?" he yelled back. "Just make me the damn bacon. You girls want anything?" I asked. "no, we are fine", Rias stated for the both of them.  
Soon, we were on our way to school where Rias informed us about the three sided war between the devil, fallen angels and angels. "so let me get this straight. The girl last night attacked us because of something we have inside of us?" Sean asked. "yes, that something is called a sacred gear. it is a part of you and when you first summon it you will know what it can do", Rias replied.  
"So, what's it like being a servant?" I asked as me and Akeno were walking beside each other. "Fufufu, I can't tell you. President will want to explain those things to you", she replied. "no fair", I sighed and she giggled again. I had to admit her smile was radiant. "I hope I can hear you sing again at lunch", she stated as we approached the school.  
As soon as we passed the gate, everyone gasped and turned towards us. "ok, what the hell", I asked. "Glenn, I got this", Sean said. As we walked towards the building, I heard all the whispers of the students around us and why the hell were all of those guys crying and cursing our existence?  
"I will send someone to get you at the end of the day. from now on, your two are a part of the occult research club" Rias said as she and Akeno left us standing there.  
Above us, two girls were staring down at us with calculating eyes. "it looks like Rias has two new servants", one of them said as she fixed her glasses. "yes, they are also the two new students that joined are school yesterday", the other girl explained. "well, it looks like I will need to visit Rias's club today", the girl with glasses explained with a smile.  
It was now lunch and class was terrible. "Ok, so both of those girls are the two top idols of the school", I stated with a sigh. "looks like it, and you like one of them", Sean stated. "Shut up", I growled. "so, what song today", he asked. "Humbling river", I replied with a smile.  
I started to sing as some students gather around us to listen. I didn't care if they stared; I like to sing and this song was one of my favorites. Soon, Sean stopped playing and I opened my eyes. looking around, I noticed that all of the girls seemed to have hearts in their eyes.  
"Wow, his voice is so nice", one of them said dreamily. "yeah, but the other guy's playing was beautiful", another random girl sighed. "Glenn", Sean asked. "Yes", I replied. "I think we have a fan club", Sean admitted. "Oh god, this better not end up like comic con", I stated and we both shuddered at the memory of running away from fan girls.  
"We got time for one more song", Sean admitted. "Soul sister", I stated and we both smiled. this was going to blow them away. I started to sing again and everyone gasped and others sighed at the sound of us playing.  
Now, I was sitting in class thinking about nothing really. "Alright class, that will do us for today" the teacher informed us. Standing up, I grabbed my bag and walked over to Sean. Just as I was about to say something, a load of girls shrieked at the door.  
Looking over to the door, I saw a blond haired boy walking towards us. "President sent me to get you two", he said with a smile and I think two girls just fainted. I shrugged, and Sean grabbed his guitar. We were soon walking towards an old building just outside of the school.  
"I'm back", the blond boy said as he opened the door. I looked around to see a small room with a table, two couches, desk and a chair. I also saw a small girl with silver hair eating sweets on one of the couches and Akeno was on the other one.  
"Ah, good now that everyone is here, let's begin" Rias said as she walked in to the room from a different door. "Since you know me and Akeno, let me introduce my knight Kiba Yuto, and my rook, Koneko", Rias stated. "Hey", I said with a friendly wave.  
"Nice to meet you", Kiba said with a odd smile. "as you already know you are devils, but everyone in this club is also a devil and my servants" Rias explained. "Ok, but what's with the chess pieces?" Sean asked. "in order to make a human a devil, we use evil pieces which are similar to chess pieces", Rias explained.  
"What pieces are we", I asked. "You two are my pawns. Sean you took four pawns to change and Glenn you also took four pawns and a mutation piece", Rias explained. "Is that a good thing?" I asked. "yes, it means you have a lot of power in you", she stated and Sean sighed.  
"Damn it, Glenn. You always have to beat me in everything", he sighed and I giggled girlishly. "Glenn, I thought I got you to stop giggling like a girl", Sean yelled. "Old habits die hard", I replied. "well, now it's time to unlock your sacred gears", Rias informed us.  
"Sean, I would like you to imagine the strongest thing you can. when you have that in mind, focus it as hard as you can", she explained. I looked at Sean and watched him hold out his hand like he was going to summon a keyblade or something.  
The room was filled with a blinding light. as it died down, Sean gasped. on his hand was some sort of red clawed gauntlet with green jewels on it. "What the hell is this?" Sean asked. "oh my, it is the legendary boosted gear", Rias gasped. "The what?" Sean asked.  
"It is one of the thirteen legendary sacred gears that were said to be lost more than 500 years ago" Akeno explained. "well, let's have Glenn summon his sacred gear, then we can chat about this", Sean said.  
"Glenn, all you have to do the same as Sean, and imagine the strongest things you can", Rias informed me. I shrugged and started to imagine random things until I fell on one. the image of a Spartan throwing a grenade at the ground.  
Sighing to myself, I mimicked the throw and soon the room was filled with another blinding light. I looked around until my vision fell on to a white clawed gauntlet that was now on my had and the blue jewels shined at me.

"Oh my, I can't believe it. the legendary divine divide" Rias gasped. "The what?" I asked. "you also have one of the thirteen legendary sacred gears. both of these gears are said to be able to kill gods when they are at their full power", Rias explained.  
"Wow", I said as I looked over the gauntlet. "So, what do these things do?" I asked. "the boosted gear is said to double the users power every ten seconds, while the divine divide is able to cut someone's energy in half and give that energy to the user", Rias explained.  
"Hey Glenn", Sean asked. "Yes", I relied. "Let's say, I boost my power in battle for you. Think you could divide it and take half of it?" he asked. "Well, from what these things are meant to do, I think we could do that", I replied.  
"President, isn't it said that the wielders of those two gears are said to be mortal enemies?" Kiba asked. "it is said that every time these gears appear, they will fight each other", Rias replied. "Well, I am not fighting my best friend", I stated. "Me neither... well maybe", Sean mumbled the last part. "Sean", I growled.  
"Ok, geez it was just a joke", he said. "fufufu, president it looks like you lucked out on these two", Akeno giggled. "I know. I now have the two legendary dragons as my servants and they're cute too" Rias replied with a smile. "I know what you mean..." Akeno replied but she wasn't able to finish as someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in", Rias said plainly. "It is good to see you again", a girl with black hair and glasses said while walking in. "Souna, what are you doing here?" Rias asked. "I just wanted to meet your new servants", she explained and her eyes fell on us, and that's when I noticed another girl was behind her, why was she looking at with an odd expression.  
"Well Souna, meet Glenn and Sean, my new pawns and the two legendary dragons" Rias introduced. "Nice to meet you...wait did you say dragons?" Souna asked. I waved my white gauntlet at the girls, and Souna gasped. "you can't be serious! You have both the boosted gear, and the divine divide?" Souna gasped.  
"Yep, I can say without a doubt that my new servants will become something great", she said while hugging Sean from behind and resting her head on his shoulder. "Can I ask, what do you mean by dragon?" I asked while Sean was enjoying Rias hugging him too much.  
"Both of those gears have the soul of a legendary dragon inside of them" the other girl that was with Souna explained. "Yes my name is Albion and seeing my enemy is this sleeping he is called Ddriag", my Gauntlet explained. "Holy **", I said and everyone winced in pain.  
"Oh yeah, devils, sorry", I admitted. "So the dragon has awakened", Rias stated. "No, I was awake from the time my host wanted a digimon to be real", Albion explained. "ok, shut up. That's personal", I yelled at my claw like a crazy person. "Who fantasies about a humanoid fox anyway?" he asked. "I hate you", I sighed and all of the girls in the room giggled.  
"Glenn, I thought I got that out of your head", Sean stated. "You did, but I can't help if my mind wonders sometimes", I explained. "So how do I wake up Ddriag?" Sean asked. "he will wake himself in time" Rias explained. "well, this has been an interesting meeting", Souna admitted.  
"Yes, it has discovering the legendary dragons are from Ireland are quite amazing", the girl with Souna stated. "well, we will be going now. I hope to meet you two in a more private manner", Souna stated and left the room.  
"Wow, what was cool", Sean admitted. "So, are you going to let go or stay like that?" Sean asked with a sly grin on his face. "not enjoying it", Rias asked with a pout. "didn't say that", Sean admitted, but Rias lets go of him. Why do I feel jealous? oh well.  
"Now, I will explain what you will do as devils", Rias started. "you both will be handing out leaflets to people who will summon devils", Rias explained. "So I'm an errand boy?" Sean asked. "in a way, yes, but all devils must do this at first, and then you will move up to performing devil contracts", Rias explained.  
"Do we do anything like reaping the souls of the living?" I asked and received some odd looks. "What, I'm crazy. Can you blame me for wondering?" I asked. "No, we don't do anything like that", Rias explained and I let out a disappointed sigh.  
"Glenn, you're not a sadist are you?" Sean asked. "What, I enjoy causing pain to people I don't like", I admitted and Akeno seemed to brighten up to this. "So, I have two sadists now" Rias mused out loud. "Say what?" me and Sean asked.  
"Akeno is the ultimate sadist when she fights she won't stop till she has calmed down" Rias explained. "Fufufu, don't worry, I don't hurt my friends", Akeno stated. "hmm...Glenn, she seems just too perfect for you", Sean stated. "Shut up", I growled and Rias and Akeno giggled.  
"Oh, do we have wings?" Sean asked. "yes", Rias said as she unfolded her wings. "Sweet", I exclaimed. Rias then lifted her hand and snapped her fingers and both me and Sean heard a ripping sound. I glance over my shoulder too see a pair of bat like wings coming out of my back. "Yay, I can fly", I cheered. "devils are also able to perform magic, which me and Akeno will teach you starting this weekend", Rias explained.  
"Glenn", Sean said. "Yes", I asked. "you're a wizard", he stated and we both broke down laughing. "now, that concludes the meeting. Oh, and Glenn, how would you like Akeno to move in with you?" Rias asked. "What?" I asked in disbelief. "Your apartment is big enough, and I would like her to be there in case you use some of your powers and destroy something", Rias explained.  
"Mm...sure", I replied and Sean just looked at me. "Glenn, your whipped", Sean stated. "What, no I'm not", I argued. "wait, where is she going to sleep we only have two bed rooms? And Sean is not sleeping in my room again", I stated. "Don't worry, I have an idea", Akeno said with a smile.  
"Da **", I sighed and I set up the rest of my studio in my room. "What's wrong?" Akeno asked as she sat on my bed. "Oh, nothing. Just the fact you get my bed, and I get the floor" I growled. "well, you could join me", she giggled. "Yeah, and give Sean more material to annoy me with", I explained.  
"Well, since you aren't going to sleep yet, can you lie down beside me and sing something?" Akeno asked. "Why?" I asked carefully. "it was comfy sleeping with you last night, and I'm sure your singing will be able to put me to sleep", she explained.  
"Alright", I said and sat down on the bed. Akeno grabbed my arm and pulled me in to a hug where she rested her head on my shoulders. "How about Chasing Cars?" I asked and get a nod.  
I started to sing, and I picked this song, because of the fact she asked me to lay beside her, so I thought it was appropriate. "you are such a child", Albion stated inside my head. "Oh, shut up", I replied and slowly tried to get out of Akeno's death grip. "From what I can tell, she isn't going to let go anytime soon", the dragon explained. "Damn, and I wanted to play Killing Floor for a couple hours", I sighed and accepted my fate of sleeping in this bed.  
Grabbing the covers, I placed it over Akeno, and the best I could, because we were sitting on top of it, and I couldn't move it without waking her. "She may be a devil, but she is a beautiful as an angel", I thought and winced at the thought of an angel. "Stupid devil rules", I growled in my thoughts but was soon falling to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to find a blacked hair Canadian looking down on me. "Glenn", he asked. "Yes?", I replied. "What did you do?", he asked. "Nothing", I replied. "Really, because you in bed with a girl says different", he pointed out.  
"She has a death grip on me", I countered. "Mm...", Akeno stirred beside me. "Oh, the girl in question wakes up", Sean commented dryly. "Fufufu, another nice sleep", Akeno yawned as she got up to look at me and Sean. "Care to explain?", Sean asked.  
"I had Glenn sing me to sleep, and I guess he didn't feel like sleeping on the floor", she explained. "You wouldn't let go of me", I argued back in my defense, even if I don't know why. "Glenn", Sean said. "Yes?", I asked. "You got this", he said and walked out of the room.  
"How the hell does that even make sense?", I yelled. "Fufufu, it seems the two dragons fight all the time", Akeno giggled. "Oh, quiet you", I growled. "Oh my, aren't you getting aggressive?", she giggled. "You may be my queen, but that doesn't mean I can't kick you out of me bed", I pointed out.  
"Well, I think it's time for school", she giggled and left to go get a shower. "Damn it all", I cursed. "Dude, come on", Sean yelled from the kitchen. "I want bacon!", I screamed as I made a bee line for the kitchen.  
Sean and I were now in class and I wasn't listening to the teacher for the fact I already know all of this. "Glenn, can you read this paragraph in English?", the teacher asked. "You do know my first language is English?", I questioned. "Well, you should have no problems then" he stated. I shrugged and read out the stupid paragraph.  
"Happy?", I asked as everyone in the class just looked at me. "You must be quite a smart man to know two languages so well", the teacher commented. "It's required to know many languages when being a computer expert", I replied.  
"What do you mean?", the teacher asked. "I have a job advising and building computers for multiple companies around the world", I stated plainly. "Is that why you are always tired in the mornings?", the teacher asked.  
"No. I was up all night playing halo with some friends". This statement wasn't false; I did spend most of the night playing Halo from my bed, while still in Akeno's hold, but the main reason I was tired was because devils are weakest in the mornings.  
"You shouldn't do that", the teacher commented and the day soon came to lunch. As usual, Sean and I were at our tree. He was playing, and I was singing and I'm pretty sure we have become quite a hit. "Hey Albion, you awake?", I thought to my dragon. "What is it child?", the dragon thought back. "What kind of powers do you have?", I asked. "Several, but for now all you need to know is divide, which cuts the power of an attack in half before it hits you and allows you to take the power and divine whip, which is a whip funny enough that will drain whatever power you want from what it is connected too", Albion explained.  
"Thanks", I thought. Now I have an idea of what I can do. I now found myself sitting in the club room on my own. "Oh Glenn, you are here early", Rias said while walking in to the room. "Yeah, and it's just me. Sean won't be coming because he and one of our friends are playing a dead space marathon for the next 30 hours or so", I explained.  
"Not to worry, we have a job today and you can tell Sean about it later", she explained as the rest of the devils arrived. "Since everyone is here, let's begin. We have been assigned to deal with a stray devil", Rias explained and everyone tensed. "Anyone care to explain?", I asked.  
"Stray devils are devils that have left their master and gone rogue, usually coming to the human world and killing humans", Kiba explained. "So catch or kill", I asked. "When a devil becomes a stray one, it must be taken care of and since this one killed a few of its fellow devils on its escape, we will be killing it", Rias explained.  
"Well, let's get to it", I said while rising to my feet. "You seem quite ok with killing someone", Koneko pointed out. "That's what happens when you play 30 hours of Silent Hill, killing anything just becomes null", I explained while shuddering at the amount of monsters I killed in that damn game.

In the forest besides the park, a portal opened and me and my fellow devils walked through it. "You, when I learn to do that, I am going to have way too much fun", I commented as I watched the portal disappear. "What fun could you have with a portal?", Kiba asked.  
"Ok, Saturday night, you are coming over and I will let you play Portal 2. Then you will see what I mean", I stated sternly. "Mind if I join in?", Rias asked. "Sure", I replied and soon we walked in to an abandoned house.  
"Oh, the smell of blood smells like corn mixed with salt", I commented and got some odd looks. "Oh, I smell something sweet and something sour. Which one will it be?", a demonic voice asked. Looking around, I noticed the voice was coming from behind the wall.  
"Show yourself, devil", Rias commanded. And a large boom was heard around the room. A second later a women walked out from behind the wall, but something was very wrong. The fact that she was standing three meters in the air wasn't the problem it was the fact that her bottom half was a monster.  
"Ok, now how many of us have played Dead Space?", I asked and Kiba shook his head. "Devil, you have left your master and we will now take care of you", Rias stated. "Fufufu, I think not; I will coat the walls with your blood", the devil laughed. "Kiba", Rias stated.  
I looked to see Kiba disappear from my sight and soon the two arms that were coming out of the monster were cut off. "Now Glenn, I will explain what each piece gives a servant", Rias stated. "Kiba is a knight and is given the power of great speed, combine that with his mastery of swords he is the ultimate knight", Rias explained with pride in her voice.  
When Kiba reappeared beside me Koneko walked forward. "Mm...Should we let her fight that thing on her own?", I asked as the beast looked at her with a sneer pasted on her face. I didn't get an answer as the beast opened the crazy looking mouth on its body.  
Koneko didn't even flinch as the beast bit down and swallowed her whole. "We should do something!", I yelled. Rias stopped me from moving forward and gestured me to watch. Reluctantly, I forced myself to calm down and look forward.  
Now, I am quite surprised at what I just saw next. The little petite girl with silver hair was effortlessly holding the beast's mouth open. "Koneko is my rook and as such she is given the powers of extreme offence and defense, so a devil of this caliber is nothing compared to her", Rias explained calmly.  
"Ok, remind me to never ** her off" I sighed, why do I keep getting surprised by these people? Snapping back to the fight, I saw the same girl lift the monster up and throw her in to the far wall. "Now Akeno, it is your turn", Rias instructed.  
Akeno walked forward, and I am sure I saw a very disturbing smile on her face, and yet it is still quite beautiful. As the beast tried to move, Akeno lifted up her hand and lightning shot from the cloud that just seemed to appear out of nowhere.  
"Oh wow. She is absolutely beautiful right now", I said in disbelief and I did receive some weird looks. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something moving towards Rias. Taking a look I saw that it was one of the arms that had fallen off the beast.  
Diving towards the arm, I pushed Rias out of the way and grabbed on to the arm with my now equipped gauntlet. "DIVIDE", the claw bellowed as the arm was physically torn in half. "Fufufu, I could get used to that", I giggled. Sean is right. I need to stop my girlish habits.  
"Thanks", Rias said as she realized what just happened. I held out my hand to her. "Need a lift?", I asked with a smile. Why the hell am I smiling right now? She took the hand and I pulled her to her feet with ease. Must be devil strength?  
"Oh my, you tried to hurt my master", Akeno giggled as more lightning struck the beast that was now wavering on the floor in pain. "It seems you still have some fight in you", she giggled as the lightning intensified.  
"You were right, she is the ultimate sadist", I commented with a smile. I don't know why, but I am enjoying this way too much. Watching the lightning strike the creature it soon came to an end. "Fufufu, I would like to continue, but that is for the president", Akeno giggled happily.  
Akeno walked back to the group and Rias walked forward. "Any last words?", she asked as she looked down at the pathetic creature below her. "Kill me", it grunted. "As you wish", Rias replied in an emotionless voice. Lifting her hand towards the beats black and red energy seemed to form around her hand.  
"Good bye", Rias finally said as the energy shot from her hand and struck the beast. A red light engulfed the room. The light began to fade and with it did the beast; no I mean it. There is nothing left of that thing. I whistled at the sight of the dust that was the beast started to scatter in the nonexistent wind.  
"Great job everyone", Rias praised. "Mm...President, what abilities does a pawn have?", I asked. "Oh, a pawn has the power of promotion", she explained. "Promotion is where a pawn can evolve to a higher piece if it is in a place I deem an enemies' territory", Rias continued.  
After jumping childishly through a few portals, me and Akeno arrived back at the apartment. "Sean, we're home", I called and got a horrified scream as a reply. "Is he going to be ok?", Akeno asked. "Don't worry, we probably just scared him since we didn't come through the front door", I explained.

Walking in to my bedroom, Akeno followed me with a smile on her face. "So, is that how you act every time you are in a fight?", I asked. "Yes, is something wrong?", she asked as I think she saw my amazed face. "Ok, I can't wait till we have another fight", I exclaimed happily.  
"Why are you looking forward to our next fight?", Akeno asked. "Cause I want to see that sadist smile on your beautiful face again", I replied without thinking. "Fufufu, maybe you can show me what that kind of smile looks like on your cute face", Akeno giggled in reply.  
"Mm...Uh let's get some food", I staggered out. Akeno giggled again as she followed me to the kitchen. Sean was in his room cursing the fact that Bagger couldn't kill the enemies while he was hacking a computer or something.  
Akeno sat down on the couch in the living room, while I went to the fridge. "So you want anything special?", I asked. "You cook", Akeno questioned. "Only a few things", I replied. "Can you cook chili and rice?", she asked. I smirked "How spicy?", I asked.  
"Mild please", she replied innocently. Was this really the girl that attacked a monster with lightning? I shrugged my shoulder and set too work. About 20 minutes later, Sean came out of his room with a smile. "Glenn", he stated. "Yes?", I asked as I stirred the sauce for the chili. "Just beat Dead Space 1, 2 and 3 on the hardest difficultly in less than 30 hours", Sean explained.  
"Well congratulations on wasting 30 hours of your life. You want some chili? I'm making it for me and Akeno", I asked. "So taking her to dinner already?", he asked with a sly smile. "No, we just got back from taking care of a stray devil and Rias informed me of what the chess pieces give us", I explained and I heard Akeno giggled from the living room.  
"Well, explain it over the food", Sean replied and walked in to the living room, leaving me alone in the kitchen. Another ten minutes passed and I served the chili with rice to my roommates. "Oh my, this looks great", Akeno praised and made me blush. Why the hell am I blushing?  
"So, Glenn's the girl I helped this relationship", Sean commented. "Shut up", I growled. "Fufufu, I can cook as well", Akeno giggled. I sighed and sit beside Akeno as Sean decided to lie down and eat.  
"So what do the chess pieces give us?", Sean asked. "Well, a knight is speed, a rook is extreme defense, and offence, queen is all of the pieces and bishop. Actually Rias didn't mention that one", I explained. "President does have a bishop, but he is away at the moment. And to ask your question a bishop is given enhanced magic abilities", Akeno explained to our unasked question.  
"So what do pawns get?", Sean asked. "A pawn can have any of the other abilities, as long as they promote themselves in enemy territory", I explained while eating some chili. I need some cheese with this.  
"So, what was the stray devil like?", Sean asked. "It's funny you were playing Dead Space and the thing looked like a hunter with a naked girl on top", I replied with a chuckle. "Damn, I wish I was there now. Oh well, I can get the next one", Sean stated and finished his food.  
I grabbed the plates after everyone had finished and throw them in the dish washer. Walking back in to the living room, I saw Sean and Akeno chatting and Sean had a sly smile on his face. I had a bad feeling about this.  
"So Glenn, how did Sean and you end up playing music together?", Akeno asked. I knew it. "Sean, didn't we say never to bring that up?", I asked. "No, you said never to bring it up. I think it's a funny story", Sean replied.  
"Well, I was at one of our friends parties, and Sean decided to bring his guitar and play for some people", I stared with a sigh. "So he started playing a song no one knew except for me, well I started singing to myself, and the girl next to me heard me sing and told everyone", I continued.  
"After being forced to sing, it ended up that most of the people there were drunk and I was dragged off to sing by some girls. Let's just say that when I came back, I was not happy", I replied. "What happened?", Akeno asked. "The girl grabbed their makeup and made him look like one of the guys from KISS; they even got him in to one of the costumes the guy owned", Sean chuckled at the memory.  
"Fufufu, must have been hard for you, Glenn", Akeno commented. "Wasn't the worst thing I had to go home like that, because someone burnt my clothes", I said while glaring at Sean. "Wasn't my fault, your clothes were lying there and we wanted a fire to cook marshmallows", Sean replied in his defense.  
After that we all went to bed; well Sean did. I sat up playing Halo with a few friends while Akeno tried to sleep. "Ok guys, I will be back in a bit. I need some drinks" I explained over the party chat. "Glenn, we don't have any drinks left", Akeno pointed out.  
"Don't worry, I will just head to the nearest shop" I stated and walked out of the apartment. About an hour later, I was strolling through the part with my drinks and snacks in my hands. "I think I got enough", I muttered to myself. I don't know what it was but I felt like I was in danger for some reason.

"Oh look, a devil walking around without its master", someone remarked from behind me. I turned around to see a man in a trench coat looking at me. "Did you say something?", I asked. "Seeing as your master is no where around here I would think you are astray", the man stated.  
"I don't like the feeling I am getting from this guy", I thought to myself. "Since you are nothing than a low class stray, it won't matter if I kill you", the man explained and held out his hand. Soon a spear of light manifested itself in the man's grip.  
"You're a fallen angel, aren't you?", I asked. "Yes, now die", the man yelled as he throw the spear. Now my reflexes are top notch but this spear I couldn't dodge. Diving to the left, I thought the spear would miss me; who would have thought the spear can change direction.  
Have the spear stab itself in to my shoulder wasn't the worst thing; the fact that my blood decided to get away from the spear at all cost was. Falling to my knees in pain I forced myself to look up and see the man flying above me with his jet black wings flapping behind him.  
"He might be in league with that other fallen. I can't use my gear", I thought as the man readied another spear. Just as I was going to panic and use my gear, a certain red haired devil walked out of the bushes. "Can you explain to me why you are attacking my cute servant?", she asked, even if I am one throw away from death I still blush.  
"So, this low class is your servant?", the fallen asked. "Yes, now can you leave before I have to kill you", Rias replied in a calm tone; I also noticed the shiver go down the man's spine. Yep, Rias is one scary girl when she wants to be. "I guess I will leave him for today, but if I find him alone again, I can't make any promises", the fallen stated and flew away.  
"Well since that is over with, I think I am going to pass out due to blood loss, please don't violate my body", I stated and everything went black.  
Third person:  
Rias giggled at the boy's statement before grabbing the bags of food and walked over to the unconscious body. "Looks like I have some healing to do tonight", she said to herself. With a wave of her hand a red portal opened below the two.  
Appearing inside Sean and Glenn's apartment, Rias threw the bags on to the couch and lifted the boy in her arms. "He is really light", she thought as she made her way to the boy's room. Opening the door, Akeno saw the unconscious Glenn in her master's arms. "What happened?", she asked as she threw the headset she was wearing on to the bed. "A fallen angel attacked him so we should start healing him, and what were you doing?", Rias asked as she noticed that Akeno was on Glenn's computer.  
Akeno adopted a sheepish look. "Oh...mm...I was just playing some games with a few of Glenn's friends", Akeno replied sheepishly. "So, got any stories about what Glenn was like in Ireland?", Rias asked seemingly forgetting about the injured boy.  
"Tones, his friend bugger had some of the most embarrassing stories, but let's get to healing him, then I will share them with you", Akeno explained as she let Rias place Glenn on the bed. "Wonder what he will think when he wakes up", Rias questioned as she and Akeno began to undress.  
Normal POV:  
"Oh primus, my head" I groaned. I didn't want to open my eyes because I would fear I was in a hospital. "Mm..." someone murmured as something squeezed my side. Cracking my eye open, I saw Akeno hugging my side while naked. Nothing to bad, wait what? Opening my eyes, I was correct. Akeno was butt naked while hugging me.  
"Uh...did I drink too much again?", I wonder out loud. "No, but you did get stabbed in the arm", someone said from my other side. Whipping my head to the direction of the voice, I saw Rias hugging my other side and she too was naked. "Wha-why are you naked?", I asked.  
"We had to bathe you in magic to heal you, and that is easier done if the healing and the injured are naked" Rias explained. "Wait, did you see me being naked?", I asked and got a nod. True enough, I was without clothes.  
"Oh **", I yelled and grabbed the blanket to cover my man hood. "Fufufu, you are quite energetic in the morning", Rias commented, not even trying to hide herself. I quickly throw on a pair of pants and tossed them the blanket. "I think you should cover yourself", I explained while looking away.  
"You can look all you want", Rias explained casually. "What?", I asked in disbelief. "I'm sure you are ok with it, Mr. Sexy Fox", Rias stated and I instantly froze. "Where did you hear that name?", I asked. "Oh it wasn't me; Akeno decided to play some games with some of your friends", Rias explained and I instantly paled.  
"Who said it?", I asked carefully. "Bagger", Rias replied. "Ok, what else did he say?", I asked. "Well now, where would the fun in that be?", Rias said with a mysterious smile. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone as long as you pay me back for my silence", Rias explained. "What do I have to do?" I asked. "Not much. First, you will be going me and Akeno in a bath tonight, where you will be cleaning our bodies and singing", Rias explained.

"Next, I want you to agree to go on one date with one of the girls from our school", Rias explained. "Huh?", I questioned. "You and Sean are quite popular at the moment, so I want you to become some of the top idols of our school just like the rest of us are", Rias explained.  
"How does have me go out with someone make me an idol for the school?", I asked in odious confusion. "Having you go out with someone will make the female population of the school see you as an attractive guy and not some pervert like the other ones", Rias explained.  
"Does it have to be a random girl or can it be someone I know?", I asked while sneaking a glance at the sleeping Akeno. "Sean was right. You do have a thing for my queen", Rias commented. "I...uh...damn", I sighed and Rias giggled. "Don't worry. I do all my servants to get intimate with each other", Rias stated simply. "Not really what I was going for", I replied. "But I think you should accept one from a few fan girls and then ask my queen", Rias explained.  
It was at this time Akeno decided to wake up. "Mm...Such a wonderful dream", Akeno yawned. "And what were you dreaming about?", Rias asked. "Mm...Have Glenn fight some stray devils with an amazing sadist smile on his cute face", Akeno replied like it was nothing. "Maybe you have more of a chance with my queen then I thought", Rias mumbled to herself while I stared at the raven haired beauty.  
"So, how are you feeling?", Akeno asked. "Not bad, just a really big headache", I replied. "Yo Glenn, you and Akeno stopped making out yet?", Sean yelled from the other side of the door. "No...Wait, that's not what I meant", I yelled back and the two girls giggled. "Glenn", Sean said as he opened the door and instantly froze.  
"This is so not what it looks like", I said in my defense. "Glenn, I never thought you would have it in you", Sean cried proudly. "Wait, it's not like that", I argued. "Oh Glenn, you were fantastic last night", Akeno giggled and kissed me on the cheek.  
"I know. They don't him a legendary dragon for nothing", Rias giggled and hugged my side. "Damn it. Sean is never going to stop annoying me about this", I thought. "Hehehe, child you have to be my funniest host yet", Albion laughed inside my head. "Screw you", I thought back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Me, Sean, Akeno, and Rias were now walking towards the school and Sean wouldn't stop going on about how proud I made him. "Are you my father or something?", I yelled. "How dare you speak to your father like that?", Sean replied in a serious voice. We glared at each other for a few seconds before breaking down laughing are heads off.  
"So what song will we play at lunch today?," Sean asked. I leaned over to him and whispered the song in to his ear. "Glenn, you know what will happen if you sing that?," Sean yelled slightly shocking our queen and master.  
"I know, but it will help us in the future," I explained. "Ok, but when you get chased around the school, I am not helping you," Sean replied sternly. I nodded my head and readied myself mentally for the day. This day was going to be hell, but my master wants me to do this.  
It was now lunch and I was lying down on my branch while Sean was tuning his guitar. "You sure you want to do this?," Sean asked for the fifth time this day. "Yes," I replied while calming my nerves. Sean started playing his guitar. It was now or never.  
If we take this bird in,  
with his broken leg,  
we could nurse it, she said.  
Come inside for a little lie down with me,  
if you fall asleep, it wouldn't be the worst thing.  
but when I wake up,  
your make up is on my shoulder,  
and tell me if I lie down,  
would you stay now, let me hold ya.  
It was at this point that I noticed all of the girls that had gathered sigh dreamily. This next bit was going to put them over the edge and maybe get the whole male population to hate me.  
But if I kiss you,  
will your mouth read this truth  
darling how i miss you,  
strawberry's taste how lips do,  
and it's not complete yet,  
mustn't get our feet wet,  
cause that leads to regret,  
diving in too soon.  
And i'll owe it all to you,  
my little bird.  
...my little bird.  
Yep, I was right; all of the girls are now sitting down listening to me sing, and I'm pretty sure a few of them fainted. If it wasn't for Rias, I would never sing this song.  
take a walk out, in the morning dew,  
we could lay down, so i'm next to you,  
and come inside for a little homemade tea,  
if you fall asleep then,  
at least you're next to me.  
And if i wake up,  
you'll say it's late love  
go back to sleep.  
I'm covered by nature,  
and i'm safe now,  
underneath this oak tree,  
with you beside me.  
But if i kiss you,  
will your mouth read this truth  
darling how i miss you,  
strawberry's taste how lips do,  
and it's not complete yet,  
mustn't get our feet wet,  
cause that leads to regret,  
diving in too soon.  
And i'll owe it all to you,  
my little bird.  
My little bird (3x)  
and of all these things i'm sure of,  
i'm not quite certain of your love.  
And you make me scream,  
but then i made you cry.  
When i left that little bird,  
with it's broken leg to die.  
But if i kiss you,  
will your mouth read this truth  
darling how i miss you,  
strawberry's taste how lips do,  
and it's not complete yet,  
mustn't get our feet wet,  
cause that leads to regret,  
diving in too soon.  
But i'll owe it all to you,  
my little bird.  
My little bird (ooohh)  
my little bird.  
My little bird,  
my little bird,  
you're my little bird.

The song came to an end and I heard all of the girls cheer and ask for me to sing it again. "Oh my, that was so amazing," a random girl praised. "I'm so in love with him," another yelled. Well **, girls are going to confess to me. Why can't I go back to the life of girls ignoring me and me being a nerd? Life was so simple back then.  
"Child, either you sing another song or run cause I think the girls are getting impatient," Albion advised. "Sean," I called out to him. "Yes?," he replied and looked up at me. "If I die, I want you to keep all of these girls away from my funeral," I explained. "Will do," he said with a good bye salute.  
Jumping from the tree I took off in an all-out sprint towards school building. "Get him!," a random girl yelled. "Oh, come on," I grumbled as I came up to a wall. "Thank primus I know parkour," I muttered to myself.  
Gaining more speed, I jumped, placed one foot on the wall beside me and used it as a spring board to jump on to the wall in front of me. "Wow, he's so cool," some of the girls that were following me screamed. I sighed and was about to jump when I saw two girls in kendo uniforms do what I did.  
"Ha, he should be with someone who can match him in power and speed," one of the girls yelled. "Stupid ninjas," I grumbled in annoyance. Jumping from the wall I slid down the wall and sprinted away again.  
"Child, why don't you ask one of the girls following you out and get this over with?," Albion advised. "Well if I stopped I would be attacked by all of these girls and if I asked one of them out I am sure the rest would attack the girl," I explained to the dragon.

"I will never understand humans," the dragon grumbled in annoyance. I ignored the annoyed dragon and dived in to the school building. Looking for a place to run, I was caught off guard when someone grabbed me and pulled me around a corner.  
I was going to yell when the person placed their hand over my mouth. Soon the girls that were chasing me ran in to the building and wondered where I went. "Maybe he went back outside," one of the girls suggested. The other agreed and ran back outside looking for me.  
The person that saved me released her hand from my mouth. I turned to see the girl that was with Souna the other day. "Thanks for the save..." I said and gestured for her name." Tsubaki, Tsubaki Shinra" she introduced.  
"Well, thanks again Tsubaki," I said and was about to leave when she grabbed on to my arm. "Sorry, but my master wishes to speck with you," Tsubaki explained in a calm fashion. I shrugged my shoulders and turned towards the girl. Why was she fiddling with her hair?  
"Sure, but lunch is almost over," I pointed out. "Don't worry. Your teacher has been told about this meeting," she explained and started walking. I followed her without complaint and soon we arrived at a large door. This school is so weird.  
Tsubaki opened the doors and we both walked inside. As soon as the doors closed, I was grabbed by two pairs of hands and forced on to a couch. The hands then grabbed on to me and how ever they belonged to then hug my sides, and from what I could feel they were both girls.  
"Thank you for joining us," a female voice said. I may be able to see in the dark but I can't see that well. "Lights, anyone?," I questioned and the light in the room did come on. I wasn't too surprised to see Souna sitting in a very nice with a group of girls standing around her and one guy.  
Looking left and right, I saw that two girls were indeed hugging my arms. One had blue hair made in to a bun and red eyes while the other had black shoulder length hair and black eye. Why is the entire girl population in this school super hot? Wait, why am I complaining about that?  
"I hope my servants didn't hurt you," Souna stated. "No worries, so what did you want from me?," I asked. "Well I did say I wanted to speak with you and your friend in a more private manner, and seeing as you are trying to get away from all of the girls right now, I saw it fit to talk with you now," Souna explained.  
"So can we have him now?," the blue haired girl beside me asked. "Mm...What?," I questioned. "Sorry. These two heard you sing and they won't stop going on about you," Tsubaki explained. "But that isn't why we brought you here," Souna stated and the girls looked nervous for some reason.

"Hmm...So why weren't you girls chasing me today" I asked out of curiosity. "We were going to, but Tsubaki told us not to," the blacked haired one explained and glared at Tsubaki. Why is the guy glaring at me?  
"Well, let me introduce my servants," Souna started. "The two beside you are Momo Hanakai," she said gesturing to the blacked haired girl. "And Yura," she said gesturing to the blue haired girl. "Beside me is Ruruko Nimura," she said gesturing to the brown haired girl with pig tails. "Meguri," she stated and waved to the girl with shoulder length brown hair. "Kusaka," she said introducing the red haired girl. "Genshiro Saji," she said introducing the only other guy here. "And you already know my queen," she finished.  
"Well, nice to meet you all," I said trying to be pleasant, but these girls beside me were starting to make my arms go numb. "Since you are the new pawn of my childhood friend, I would like to get to know you better," Souna explained with a calculating gaze.  
At the word pawn, the guy in the group perked up. "So you are a pawn as well, I myself took four pieces to change," he said proudly. "Nice, I got four and a mutation piece" I explained like it was nothing and everyone gasped.  
"Rias used her mutation piece on you," Souna gasped. "Mm...yeah," I replied, unsure as what to say. "Wha-what?," Saji yelled. "He's a higher pawn than me. The girls in this school are all after him and he can sing," he ranted on and on. "What's with him?," I asked.  
It was the blue haired girl that answered, Yura I think her name was. "Well, since you are one of the cutest guys this school has, most other guys will hate you for it," she explained. "Starting to wish I could go back to being ignored," I sighed. "What do you mean?," Momo asked.  
"Back in Ireland, I was ignored and left to my own devices; here Sean makes me sing every lunch, which I don't mind. But getting this much attention is weird," I explained. "So what did you do back in Ireland?," Tsubaki asked. "The usual, played games on the computer, built computers and went to a shooting range," I stated.  
"Shooting range?," Saji questioned as he stopped ranting. "Well, you can't be a team's number one sniper if you don't practice," I stated. "Wow," Momo exclaimed. "You're so cool," Yura finished. "What can't you do?," Saji asked. "Get a girlfriend," I stated.  
"WHAT!? You could have any girl you want from the way these girls fawn over you," Saji yelled. "Well, you aren't insane," I stated. "What do you mean?," Souna asked. "I'm insane, but in a good way most of the time I am extremely naive and then other times I start doing things that any normal person wouldn't," I explained.  
"What do you do?," Tsubaki asked. "Usually have the hunger to kill and reap the souls of people around me," I stated like it was nothing. "Well, that is interesting," Souna stated. "Is your friend the same?," Saji asked.  
"No, he is very much sane but he has his moments, like this time we were playing minecraft he wouldn't stop fixing a staircase because it didn't look right, and the bit he was fixing would never be seen," I explained.  
"Oh, how much control do you have over the school resources?," I asked. "What do you mean?," Souna asked. "Me and Sean are good at shooting guns and it will take time to learn magic to defend ourselves so I think having an assault rifle or sniper with us can help," I explained.  
"Well, I have enough control to get what you need, but normal bullets won't affect a fallen angel or angel," Souna explained. "Then what about magic infused bullets?," I asked. "That could work. When would you like to start?," Souna asked.  
"As soon as possible," I stated. "The materials and tools will be here tomorrow. My servants can help you if you want," Souna stated. "We'll see you tomorrow then," I said and was about to exit the room when Tsubaki grabbed my shoulder. "Can I walk you back to class?," she asked nervously. Why are the other two girls glaring at her?  
"Sure, not like every guy hates me for walking with my queen and master," I stated. As we walked, I did take notice that this usually calm and collected girl was acting nervous. I wonder why? "So, what's it like being Souna's servant?," I asked cause the silence was killing me.  
"Huh? She is a very strict master but she does care for all of us," Tsubaki stated. "So how do Rias and her know each other?," I asked. "They are childhood friends and are always trying to outdo each other," she explained.  
"Now, I feel like a collectable" I sighed. "Fufufu," Tsubaki giggled. Wait, did she just laugh? "You should smile more often," I commented. "Huh?," she replied. "You look prettier when you smile," I explained and made her blush. "Th-thank you," she said quietly.  
"Well, here is my class. Maybe we can do this another time," I stated. "I would like that," she said and started walking away. As soon as I walk in to the class, the final bell rang. "Well, **," I sighed and watched everyone walk past me. "Glenn," Sean questioned. "Yes?," I replied. "I saw you flirting with that girl," Sean explained. "How did you see that? I was outside the door," I questioned.  
"Don't question my methods, but what is Akeno going to think?," Sean asked. "No, don't tell her," I begged. Why was I begging? "Fufufu, it seems the legendary dragons are fighting again," a familiar giggled said from behind me.

"So Glenn, who were you singing about today?," Sean asked. "Uh...I...don't know what you're talking about," I stated. "Don't give me that; you only sing that song when you are thinking about someone," Sean explained much to my embarrassment.  
"Fufufu, so Glenn has a crush on someone. Please tell me," Akeno asked. "Uh...I...got to go," I yelled and sprinted for the nearest door. "You know he likes you right," Sean stated. "Yep, but it is still fun to tease him," Akeno said happily and skipped off.  
"Well, this is awkward" I stated as I stood in to the club room. Right now I am standing in front of Rias as she and Akeno are both getting Sean ready to perform a devil contract. "And why can't I perform a devil contract?," I questioned my master.  
"Don't you remember? You are giving me and Akeno a bath once Sean Leaves," Rias pointed out. "Dang, I forgot about that," I sighed in defeat, mainly because Sean was feeling so proud of me. "Glenn, you have come so far," he cried.  
"Please get rid of him," I sighed. I have been sighing a lot today. "Fufufu, I agree. I want Glenn to help me bathe," Akeno giggled. "I didn't know you wanted to be with my queen that badly," Rias teased and made me blush. These girls really are devils.  
"The client is calling you, Sean. You know what to do," Rias informed him. Soon a blinding light engulfed the room and when it faded, Sean wasn't there. "Alright now, let's start our bath," Rias exclaimed and both of the girls ran in the bathroom.  
I sighed, and thank primus I remember something that won't give these girls anything to embarrass me about.  
Few minutes later, I walked in to the bathroom. Seriously, why does this club room have a full bathroom? I walked in to see the naked bodies of Akeno and Rias relaxing in the bath. They look over at me and some disappointment crossed their faces.  
"What are you wearing?," Rias asked. "Shower shorts, for the man that has nothing to hide but still wants to" I said with a far off look on my face.  
While I was having a bath with the girls, Sean was walking in to his first client's house. "Ok, there's lightning, and the door is open with a crack. Why do I feel like something is very wrong here?," Sean muttered to himself.  
Stealing his resolve, Sean stepped in to the house. He could smell something that he never really smelt before. "What is that smell?," he wondered as he walked further in to the house. Seeing a door that was letting some light out of the room, Sean crept close to it.  
"Someone's in there," Sean whispered to himself as a shadow moved around the room. He didn't feel like announcing his presence yet. Something didn't feel right about this at all. Crouching low, Sean made his way to the door and peered inside.  
"What the **?," Sean cursed as he saw what was inside the room. A man with silver hair was drawing a circle of blood around a body that was pinned to the wall. The body itself was mutilated in every way possible.  
"That must have been the client," Sean whispered as he made his way in to the room without getting noticed. "Ah, my best work yet," the man cackled madly. "And I thought Glenn was bad," Sean muttered as he readied himself.  
Taking a deep breath, Sean vaulted over the couch he was hiding behind and kicked the man in to the wall, stunning him. "What!," the man yelled angrily. "How could you do something like this?," Sean yelled as he kicked the man again. This time the man dodged the kick and dived for the other side of the room.  
"So, you're the ** devil the sinner called here. Good, I can kill you as well," the man laughed and pulled the hilt of a sword and a large pistol. "Now, please hold still," the man laughed and aimed the pistol for Sean's head.  
Not wanting to die, Sean rolled and avoided being shot. The man lunged at him with a hilt of the sword now producing a white light. Sean blocked the sword in time by calling his gear, but something was wrong.  
His leg hurt like hell. "What?," Sean questioned as he looked at the gun to see it smoking a little. Following the guns aim Sean gasped when he saw that he was shot in the knee. As if on cue, his leg gave way and he fell to one knee as the man jumped away.  
"This has been fun ** devil, but I have other devils to kill," the man laughed. "Damn it, I need help," Sean muttered and if Sean had any luck right now it just gave him a huge pick-me-up. "BOOST" his gauntlet bellowed.  
With his new found strength, Sean jumped from his crouching position and punched the man in the face and in to a wall. "Ha, I got this," Sean grunted as he fell back to one knee. The man was now furious. "You ** devil punched this handsome face, I will definitely kill you now," he yelled and was about to run at Sean when…  
"AAAAAAAHH!," screamed a young blond girl dressed in a nuns outfit. "Father, what happened here?," she cried as she looked away from the corpse. "Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing this well. I will kill this person for being sinful, and I am about to kill this ** devil," the man laughed.

"What? Father, you can't kill. It's sinful to kill another," the girl screamed and jumped in front of Sean. "You can't be serious. You are standing up for the devil. The angel said I had to keep you alive, but she didn't say anything about punishing you," he laughed and slapped the poor girl in the face with the end of his gun.  
"You would hit a girl, a comrade. You are just low," Sean stated angrily. "Ha, a devil giving me moral advice. Are you a comedian?" the man laughed. "**, I need to do something now," Sean thought as the man was about to cut him down with his light sword.  
Before the man could get any further, something completely surprising happened. "FALCON PUNCH," a familiar voice bellowed. Soon a white gauntlet punched the man in the face and sent him back towards the wall.  
Standing in front of Sean was a top-less me still wearing my shower shorts and a cocky grin on my face. "Glenn," Sean questioned. "You should know by now that I always have your back," I stated and took a fighting stance in front of the man.  
"Oh my, you attacked my cute servant," a certain red haired female stated as a black and red ball of destruction shot at the man. Barely dodging the ball the man looked to see the wall behind him gone. "Oh look, more devils for me to kill," he laughed.  
"President, we have to go. There are fallen angels coming," Kiba advised. "Koneko, get Sean," Rias ordered. One thing was on Sean mind; well two. The first thing was "We have to take her with us," he yelled. "I'm sorry, but only devils can pass through the portal," Akeno explained sadly. The second thing was why Glenn the only one that wasn't in his school uniform.  
"Oh, come on," Sean yelled as Koneko picked him up and joined the other in the red circle. I was about to walk back when I saw the man's pistol on the ground beside me. Picking it up, I jumped in to the circle and as we sunk in to it the man called out to me. "You, Blondie I will definitely kill you the next time I see you," he laughed as he nursed the black eye he had. "Can't wait, **," I called back as the circle closed around us.  
We were now in the club room, and I was still in my shower shorts. Akeno was cleaning up Sean's wound so Rias could heal it tonight. "Hey Sean, I used to be a devil like you, then I took a bullet in the knee," I giggled and oddly enough Sean chuckled.  
"So, why were you in shorts?," Sean asked. "Mm...I was having a bath with Rias and Akeno and I felt something was wrong so we got there as soon as possible and Rias and Akeno made their clothes appear on to them magically," I explained.  
"Fufufu, Glenn certainly enjoyed the bath," Rias giggled. "What happened?," Sean asked completely forget about the pain in his leg. "Glenn was cleaning Akeno's chest and I pushed him forward. Next thing you know, they have locked lips and stood there for a few minutes," Rias explained and I blushed madly.  
"President!," Akeno yelled in embarrassment. So she is as embarrassed as I am? Who knew? "HAHAHAHA, oh Glenn, just ask the girl out already," Sean chuckled loudly. "Uh...I... got to go," I yelled and ran out the door like I was being chased by the dogs of hell.  
"Well, what are we going to do about the fallen angels," Sean asked as he and the two girls appeared inside the apartment just after I jumped inside. "Oh Glenn, what took you so long?," Akeno asked. Did the last conversation not happen or something?  
"I'm getting changed," I sighed and walked to my room. "I'll join you," Akeno said and happily followed me. What is with this girl? Oh right, her stuff got moved in to my room. Wait what? "Akeno, when did your stuff get here?," I asked. "While you were in school," she replied like it was nothing. "Just respect my privacy, and I will respect yours," she stated. "No panty raiding, got it," I said and flopped down on the bed.  
"What's that?," Akeno asked as she noticed a pulled something out of my pockets. "It's that priest's pistol," I stated and Akeno visibly flinched. "What's wrong?," I asked. "Those bullets are coated in light magic," she explained while slowly backing away from the gun.  
"So it is possible to infuse magic in to bullets," I questioned while taking the clip out of the gun and putting them both away in separate places. "You don't have to worry. If I am right, this will help us in the end," I explained and climbed back in to the bed.  
"Fine, but you are telling me what you are planning tomorrow," Akeno stated and wrapped her arms around me. I didn't really care anymore. I wanted to sleep in my bed. "Fufufu, enjoying the view," she giggled as she noticed I was staring in to her eyes. "Well, you were the one who said I could stare all I want," I pointed out.  
"I did, didn't I," she giggled in reply. "Wow, you're beautiful," I muttered, hoping she wouldn't hear me. "Fufufu, you're too kind," she stated and kissed me on the cheek. Before I brain could think of anything else, Akeno had already fallen asleep and was burying her face in to my chest.  
"Yep, I am asking her out. I just need to get some help with that," I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep. "Why don't you just do it the dragon way," Albion suggested. "And what would that be?" I asked. "You wake her up, and have your way with her right here, right now and when you are done, mark her as your mate," Albion stated.  
"You know she will kill me if I do that, or maybe not? I'm never going to understand this girl. But I do know that she won't like that, I think?," I thought back. "It's only a suggestion child; remember you are a dragon. Now try living like one," Albion stated and I felt him go back to sleep.  
"Stupid dragon," I muttered as my own mind went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I stirred awake and noticed I still had someone in my grip. Cracking my eye open I saw a peaceful Rias sleeping on my arms. Wait what? "Huh?" I muttered and she started to stir awake as well. "Mm...Good morning" Rias yawned.

"Uh...why are you in my bed and where is Akeno" I asked. "Are you only attracted to my queen" Rias asked with a cute pout. "Uh...No...I...it's just" I muttered trying to think of an excuse but Rias just giggled at me. "you don't have to explain anything to me Glenn, I know you like my queen and to answer your question you have a more comfortable bed than Sean and Akeno went to get something for me" Rias explained.

"Well what time is it" I asked. "We have enough time, so let's relax a little bit more" Rias suggested and pulled me in to another hug. "Mm...Are you..." I started but Rias cut me off. "I can't sleep peacefully if I'm not naked" she explained, well that's normal I guess.

"Souna tells me you will be going to the student council room today" Rias stated. "Yea I have something that needs built and it will help us greatly" I explained. "As long as you don't get yourself killed I'm fine with it, you should watch yourself Akeno may not look like it but she can get jealous" Rias pointed out.

"Mm...What do you mean" I asked. "Before you went to the student council's room some of Souna's servant wanted me to let them have their way with you" Rias explained like it was nothing. "Well, I guess I should avoid being seduced by anyone other than Akeno" I said really to myself.

"Fufufu from the way you two are acting around each other I can't see you picking up any other girl" Rias stated. "Well having that beautiful devil with me would be the best thing ever" I stated. "Fufufu I like you too" someone said from the door.

"So...how long were you standing there" I asked. "Long enough to hear you want me to seduce you" she stated and started to undress. I blushed and turned away from the girl, why the hell am I blushing again?

"Don't you want to stare" Akeno asked as she finished undressing and started walking towards me. When she stopped in front of me she bent over and gave me a good view of her assets. "You are so lucky Akeno" Rias muttered. "Jealous Rias" Akeno asked as she crawled on top of me. On a side note my face is so flushed it hurt a little.

"If I was a low class devil I would be making this boy mine" Rias stated. "You say that like I would let you have him" Akeno replied. "I am your master so I could take him if I want too" Rias pointed out, I don't like the sound of that. Akeno stopped her advances on me and glared at Rias.

"I'm kidding. Just teasing" Rias explained, why do I feel like she was being serious about taking me by force. Wait, when did I get so popular with girls? "Glenn you and your girlfriend up yet" Sean yelled. "Yea...Wait, shut up" I yelled and back and the girls giggled. "If you wanted me as your girlfriend all you had to do was ask" Akeno purred in to my ear.

"Come on Akeno we have to get ready for school" Rias stated and pulled the sexy raven haired girl off me.

Now we are walking towards the school and Akeno has interlocked her arms with mine. Walking through the school gate everyone turned to us. "When did she get close to someone" a random student yelled. "Akeno has a boyfriend" a random girl squealed. Did my life become a teenage drama or something?

"Glenn" Sean stated. "Yes" I asked. "I think you having a girlfriend is getting you more attention than us playing songs" Sean stated. "Was Glenn singing about Akeno yesterday" a random girl asked and everyone started whispering.

"Yep my life has become a drama" I sighed in annoyance. "We will see you two later" Rias said and started walking away. "See you later" Akeno stated and kissed me on the cheek. "She did that on purpose didn't she" I stated as every guy started glaring at me.

"Glenn I would run right now" Sean advise. I looked around to see all of the guys glaring at me and if looks could kill I would have been dead long ago. "I think you are right" I stated and sprinted for the door.

I was now outside the student council room. I got a message saying the materials and tools have arrived so I left the class room and came straight here. Opening the door the room was once again almost completely dark.

I feel like I am in a super villain's layer. "Good to see you again" Souna said as she emerged from the shadows. "Hay, I got a message that the stuff is here" I explained. "Yes if you will follow me" Souna instructed and started walking.

I shrugged my shoulders and started following her. I soon found myself in a large work shop, but the school doesn't have a work shop. "We have set this up for you and anyone else that needs to use it" Souna stated. "Thanks, so where is everyone else" I asked out of curiosity.

"The others are still in class and will join us later Tsubaki is here though" Souna stated. I looked around and saw the girl in question standing right behind me. "Oh shit" I screamed and jumped backwards.

"Are you alright" Tsubaki asked. "Yes you just scared the crap out of me" I explained. "Well the tools are here so you can get too work whenever you want" Souna explained. I didn't reply and started working on grabbing everything I needed.

About an hour the other members of the student council join us and they all saw me welding metal together. "So what are you doing?" Momo asked. "Right now I am getting the barrel ready because the re-load mechanism is already working" I explained.

"You need any help" Yura asked. "Well someone can grab scope and see what zoom it has" I explained. "I can do that" Momo stated, quite loudly I might add. And with that she was off. "Anything else you need help with" Yura asked.

"Not really" I muttered and started working on making the body of the weapon. "Oh, Ok" Yura stated with a sigh. "Hay, if I find something you will be the first one I come too" I said trying to cheer the girl up. I may be crazy but I'm not a douche bag.

"Ok" she said and skipped off after Momo. "Now, let's see I will be using rounds but will that change if I add magic too it" I wondered out loud. "Is something wrong" Tsubaki asked. "Oh just the girl I am looking for" I said and she blushed, am I doing something stupid again?

"Any chance I could get you to infuse any kind of magic in to this bullet" I said and pulled out the monster round. "Sure" she replied and took the bullet. I returned to working on the body of the sniper and made the stand that the scope would attach too.

"Glenn I check the zoom" Momo said as she walked over to me. "So what did you find" I asked. "The zooms are X2, X5, and X15" she stated. "Sweet thanks for your help" I said with a smile, I'm smiling because I now know my sniper has more than enough zoom to make my shots deadlier.

Grabbing the scope I placed it on to the body of the weapon and attached the re-load mechanism. Fixing the trigger system I started working on the magazine while I waited for the barrel to cool so I could attach it as well.

Tsubaki came back with the now magic infused bullet. "Here, I applied lightening magic to the bullet" Tsubaki pointed out, is that why it has a gold glow around it. Shrugging my shoulder I placed the bullet in to the mag and placed it back on to the table.

About an hour later I fitted the barrel to the sniper and started adjusting the scope. "There, HAHAHAHAHAHA this is going to be lots of fun" I laughed like a mad man as I inserted the clip and pulled back the spring and loaded the first bullet in to the barrel.

Calming myself down I attached a sling to the weapon and tightened around myself. "Oh your done" Souna said as she walked in to the work shop. "Yep, I still need to add magic to all of the bullets and see if I can create a pocket demission for the ammo" I stated.

"Will I guess you will be leaving then" Souna said, why does she sound disappointed. "Well I won't be here tomorrow sense it's Saturday but I will be here on Monday" I stated and slipped the sniper on to my back. Turning around I grabbed the other thing I made today.

"What's that" Souna asked as she noticed I attached something to my face. Turning around Souna gasped. I was wearing a bone grey skull mask with black making on the left side of the mask. [Hollow mask from bleach]

"What's what the mask" she asked. "Oh the mask has heat vision, night vision and is bullet proof, also it looks cool" I explained. "Well, see you later" Souna stated as I walked out of the room. On my way to the club room I noticed a stop sign that seemed to be loose. Grinning evilly I thought of a really good idea.

After leaving off my new stuff I arrived at the club room. "What took you so long" Sean asked as he lay on one of the couches. "Just making some stuff" I replied with a grin. "Well now that we are here I would like to say that due to the priest hunting us down we will not be doing any contracts this weekend" Rias explained.

"Aww I wanted to do a contract" I complained. "Don't worry Glenn you now get more time with your girlfriend" Sean stated casually. "Uh...shut up" I stuttered. "Oh that reminds me President can I talk with you in private" I asked. She gave me a questionable look before agreeing.

Walking in to one of the older room of the club house I turned to face Rias. "So are you here to seduce me, because I don't think my queen will like that" she asked. "Uh...No, master I would like to ask you something" I stated and her face went from seducing to serious just like that.

"What do you know about creating pocket dimensions" I asked. "I know how to create one but they all end up with a different size in space" Rias explained. "Is there any way you could create one of me to use" I asked. "Why?" she replied.

"Might as well tell you, today I spent all day with the student council and created my own personal sniper rifle, all of the ammo is made but I need a place to store it all and the sniper if I need too" I explained. "Why did you create a gun when you have one of the legendary gears" Rias asked.

"We are learning to use magic tomorrow and we have already been attacked, it would be better if I had something that I can use" I explained. "You do know that bullets don't affect angel and fallen angels" Rias pointed out.

"I have already taken that in to account, Tsubaki took one of the bullets I had with me and infused lightening magic in to it" I explained. "Then I see no problem with you using it, was there anything else you wanted to speak to me with" she asked.

"Yes actually" I blurted out. "And what might that be?" she asked. "When you are teaching us tomorrow will you help be apply the magic to my bullets" I asked. "Sure but most of them will have destructive magic applied to them" Rias explained.

"That's fine so what are we going to do tonight sense the contracts are cancelled" I asked as me and Rias returned o the main room. I wasn't two feet in to the door and Akeno had her arms around me and was hugging me from behind.

"We will be doing nothing tonight but make sure you are up early tomorrow ok" Rias stated and everyone started to leave the room. "Glenn can you wait a second" Rias asked. "Sure" I said pulling away from my sadist queen.

"What is it" I asked as everyone else already left. "As I said before I can create a pocket dimension for you so let's try right now" she said excitedly. "Sweet" I replied happily. Rias raised her hand to me and red and black line started to course around her hand.

"I don't have a good feeling about this" I thought as she pulled back the now ball of magic. "Brace you" Rias advised in a sweet tone, she is scary when she does that. Bracing myself she let the ball fly. I guess I didn't brace hard enough because I am now in a wall. "Fufufu, you didn't listen to your master" Rias giggled.

"Can you please just get me out of the wall" I asked, this wall is rather comfy though. After getting pulled out of the wall Rias and I sat down on the couch. "Well try and access the dimension" Rias stated. I shrugged my shoulder and focused on my new pocket dimension. Before I knew it a worm hole had opened up in front of me.

Peering inside the hole I noticed the space inside was huge. "Wow, Rias you could fit an airport in this place" I exclaimed, it really was that big. "Fufufu I didn't know we were that close Glenn" Rias stated seductively. "UH...I...damn" I sighed in annoyance, stupid Japanese culture.

"I wonder what my queen will think if I take you away from her" she whispered to herself. "Well this is awkward" I thought, I did in fact hear her say that. Shaking my head I closed the worm hole and turned to Rias. "Thank you master, I do believe that this will help us in the future" I said and stood up.

"Leaving already" she asked. "Well my bed is back at home" I pointed out. "Why not spend the night here" she asked. "Is that alright" I asked unsure of where this is going. "Yes and I can't have one of my servant wondering around while a priest is hunting him" Rais stated.

"Wait does this place have a bed room as well" I asked. "Yes, no come on we are getting up early" Rias stated and pulled on in to a door that just sort of appeared. "Wow" I commented as I looked in to the room.

This place was really shiny. "Well come on and get ready for bed" Rias said as she dropped her bra on the floor. Damn this girl is hot, and I am pretty sure she is doing this just to tease me even more. After we got changed well I got changed Rias just got undressed, she pulled me in to the bed and buried herself in to my chest.

"Akeno was right you are cuddly" Rias commented. "Mm...Thanks, I guess" I replied, was that a good or bad comment? I will never know. "Oh and we will be doing another thing tomorrow" Rias stated randomly. "And what might that be" I asked.

"You and Sean are going to be getting your familiars tomorrow night" Rias explained. "Familiar?" I questioned. "Yes, it is a spirit or animal that will serve you in every way it can, but I will explain that tomorrow" Rias said with a yawn and slowly drifted off to sleep. Before she finally fell asleep she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "That was for the bath" she giggled and finally fell asleep.

I sighed and fell asleep myself, no point thinking about it now it was probable just her being nice. Why do I get the feeling I will regret thinking that.

Being nudged awake isn't something I am used too so the reaction of. "Ahh, who that" I yelled while jumping out of the bed. "Fufufu, it isn't very nice to forget your master" Rias giggled as I opened my eyes.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scream" I apologised with my head down. "Don't worry about it, we should get ready Akeno might want to know why you didn't come back last night" Rias pointed out and I instantly paled, she is going to kill me.

"Don't make that face my queen won't hurt you, too much" she said mumbling the last part. "Ugh, I can already see that beautiful shooting lightening at me" I said with a far off look on my face that soon turned in to a cringe.

Arriving back at the apartment I wasn't too surprised to see an unhappy Akeno standing in front of me. "And where have you been" she asked with her usual smile o her face, that is very creepy right now. "Ugh...I...stayed with President last night" I explained quietly hoping she wouldn't attack me.

"Is that all" she asked. "Y-yes" I stuttered, she is way too scary right now. "Well, alright now cook some breakfast I'm sure President will love your cooking" she said in a cheerful tone, she isn't going to kill me YAAAHOO.

"Oh one more thing" she said and turned to face me with an evil grin on her face. Before I could react to anything I was thrown in to the door by a blast of lightening. "I couldn't sleep at all last night so please tell me when you aren't going to come home" Akeno stated and walked out of the room.

"I blame you for this" I said and fell face first in to the floor. "Fufufu, well come on I want to try your cooking" Rias said and skipped after Akeno. At this point Sean walked in. "Glenn" he questioned. "Yes" I replied. "You got this" he said and followed the direction the girls went.

It was a few minutes later and I was cooking a full Ulster fry for everyone. Kiba and Koneko had appeared not long after me and Rias appeared in to the apartment. "Is it ready yet Glenn" Sean called. "Not yet I need to finish cooking potato bread" I called back.

"Well hurry up I am starving" Sean yelled back at me. "Then have a toasty" I replied. "You and your toasties" Sean commented and got a giggle from all the girls, wait did the emotionless Koneko laugh oh god "OUCH" the world is going to end.

"Do you need any help" Akeno asked as she walked in to the kitchen. "You sure you want to help" I questioned, still a little afraid she will send me in to another wall. "Yes what do you need me to do" she asked. "Ugh...you can start making the fried eggs" I instructed.

Few minutes later me and Akeno came out of the kitchen with the plates of food. "Finally" Sean stated and as soon as his plate made contact with the table he dug in, I'm pretty sure I would have lost my hand if I didn't retract it out of reflex.

After finishing breakfast we all gathered inside the living room so Rias could start are magic training. "Glenn, Sean today we will be teaching to use the portals to get around and a specific element you want to use" Rias explained.

"You mean we can pick our element?" Sean questioned. "Yes eventually you will learn how to use all elements but everyone has to start from somewhere" Rias explained. "So what would you like to learn" Akeno asked.

Me and Sean looked at each other for a second before turning back to our queen and master. "Fire", "lightening" we said at the same time. "Is there any reason why you pick those elements" Rias asked.

"I find fire to be must useful for both survival and fighting" Sean explained. "Lightening is a great weapon to have and can defeat an opponent easily" I explained. "Well first I want to see how much magical ability you both have" Rias stated.

"I want you both to place your hand in front of your chest and concentrate on creating a ball of magic in front of you" Rias instructed. I shrugged my shoulder and did as she asked. A few minutes later I felt something appear in my between my hand.

cracking my eyes open I saw a little blue ball of light that was about the size of a tennis ball floating in front of me. Glancing beside me I saw Sean with a similar sixe ball of black light floating in front of him. "Wow, your first try and you both have that much magic, I'm impressed" Rias praised.

Holding the ball in my hands I noticed that it gave off an icy feel for some reason. "Master is it meant to give off a cold feeling" I asked. "What do you mean" Rias asked. "The ball of magic it is giving off an icy feel too it" I explained.

"Let me see it for a second" Rias asked. I let the ball float over to her and as she and Akeno examine their face grew confused. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "Glenn instead of using lightening magic I want you to try ice" Rias instructed. "Mm...Ok" I replied still unsure as to why she wanted me to change what magic I want to learn.

"Now that we know what kind of magic you could use let's began" Rias stated as Akeno waved her hand and ten bottles of water appeared on the table in front of us. "Now Sean, I want to you imagine this water boiling. Try to remember that magic is all about imagination" Rias instructed.

Shrugging his shoulders Sean held his hand in front of the bottle of water. Few minutes went by and nothing really happened. Looking closer I could see that a few bubbles had start rising from the bottom of the bottle. Soon a load of bubbles were rising from the bottom of the bottle.

Before I knew it the bottle itself was beginning to melt and steam was escaping from the cap. "You can stop now" Rias stated. Sean slumped back in to this seat slightly out of breath. "Excellent Sean, too boil the water on your first try is quite impressive" Rias praised.

"Now it's your turn Glenn" Rias said. "I want you to imagine that the water will expand it to spikes of ice and escape the bottle" Rias instructed. Holding my hand in front of the bottle I imagined the spikes escaping the bottle.

Before I knew it I was getting tired and a huge headache. Focusing on the task at hand I forced my mind to make it happen. And soon I was rewarded with the sound of a bottle being ripped apart. cracking an eye open I looked to see numerous ice spikes sticking out of the bottle, or what's left of it that is.

"Wow" I commented as I looked over my work. "Now that you both have shown that you can perform magic we will be putting you through your paces" Rias stated. Both me and Sean gulped at what she meant by that.

Few seconds later I was dragged in to my room by Akeno and told to make as many ice spikes as I can for the next two hours. Outside Sean was put through similar exercises and then was moved on to creating a flame out of thin air.

Two hours later and I am lying face down on my bed after exhausting my magic. "You did great Glenn" Akeno praised as she sat down beside me. "Thanks but that was brutal how the hell am I supposed to make ice out of thin air" I grumbled in annoyance, it was the only part of the magic I couldn't get right it either exploded in my face or didn't appear at all.

"You can't get everything right the first time" Akeno explained. "Well let's get out there if we stay in here any longer Sean will think we are making out" I stated and started to get off the bed. "I wouldn't mind that" Akeno whispered to herself.

As I got up Akeno wrapped her arms around me and pressed herself against my back. "Ugh...Akeno" I questioned nervously. "Oh relax" she whispered and kissed me on the cheek. I just froze where I was and my brain shut down.

"Fufufu" Akeno giggled as she left the room. I snapped out of my shock and followed after Akeno. When I walked out of the room I noticed Akeno and Rias looking at me while giggling and Koneko was narrowing her eyes at me, what did I do?

"Anything you want to explain to me Glenn" Sean asked with a sly grin on his face. "I have nothing to saw" I replied nervously and the girl giggled even more. "Well what are we doing now because I have a date tonight" Sean stated.

"Sorry Sean but you are going to have to cancel that date" Rais stated. "Wait, who are you going out with" I asked, Sean never told me about this. "Oh, you wouldn't know her she is in the year above us and has pink hair, I thought she died it but it turns out its natural" Sean explained.

"So what are we doing tonight" Sean asked, while i was trying to figure to who this person was. "We are going to get you to your familiars" Rias explained. "Familiars" Sean questioned.

"Yes it is a creature that will help you in any way possible, but enough of that we should go" Rias stated and waved her hand towards the wall. a red circle with the symbol of the Gremory family appeared on the wall.

Shrugging my shoulders me and Sean followed the rest of our fellow devils in to the portal. Appearing on the other side of the portal we entered and red forest, no really everything is a shade of red.

"So what now" I asked. "We need to find..." Rias was going to go on when a random man jumped in front of us. "Ah you must be the devil looking for me, I'm Zatuji the Familiar master and I can find any kind of familiar you want" the random man introduced.

"Cool can you find..." before I could saw anymore I was tackled in to the forest by some kind of golden blur."Shit, Glenn!" Sean yelled after ma but Rias stopped him from running after me and everyone turned to the man that appeared in front of them.

"Well that was unexpected" he stated while scratching the back of his head. "Well let's go find your friend" he said and started following where the random blur took me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh...my head" I groaned as I felt my head. Forcing my eyes to open I saw I was in a cave of some sorts and I felt like I was lying on a log. Oh wait? Yep i am lying on a jog and it wasn't very comfy either.

Looking towards the entrance of the cave I noted i was still in this strange Familiar world, everything was still red. Why is the damn moon red? It makes no sense? Climbing to my feet a slowly made my way to the mouth of the cave when I tripped, I know not very manly but it was hard to see in this cave.

Looking back was quite surprised to see a very large fox sleeping on the ground. Its nine tails were wrapped around it like a blanket, wait nine tail? Making a double take I was correct this thing had nine tails and big blue eyes that were looking right at me, Oh shit.

Right now Sean and the rest of the devils were searching of me. "Do you know what that thing was" Sean asked. "None of us got a good look at it but if I had to guess it was either a serpent that would have eaten your friend by now or a spirit fox so I'm going to saw serpent" the Familiar master explained without a care in the world.

"You serious then why the hell aren't we looking faster" Sean yelled as he was worried for his friend. "It wouldn't make a difference if we hurried or not the Familiar would have to stop at some point to feed on its meal" the master explained.

Back with me, I am standing in front of a sleepy looking fox that is just staring back at me. It begins to move and I visibly flinch and freeze in place. "At least you are awake now" a female voice said. I flinch again and search for the person who said that. "What are you looking for" the voice asks with a hint of amusement in it.

I panic a little and look to see the fox now sitting in front of me with its nine tails wagging behind it. "Did you talk to me" I ask, unsure of what else to say. "Yes" she replied with a fox version of a smile. "Mm...ok, why did you bring me here?" I asked out of both fear and curiosity.

"I need your help with something" she replied as her smile and ears dropped, Aww that's cute. "Well what do you need me for" I ask. "I am a Familiar known as a spirit fox, we are very rare in this day and age, and as such most devils want us as a familiar" she explained.

"Ok, then what does that have to do with me?" I ask, hoping she would continue. "Sense spirit foxes are rare their eggs are rarer, I have recently giving birth to one egg and I am now too weak to defend it till it hatches" she explained. "So what would you like me to do" I asked I wasn't going to turn away from someone that needed help, even if they kidnapped me but forgive and forget right?

"That man who calls himself the Familiar master will be after my daughter so I ask you to make her your Familiar" the fox stated. "Wait how can you know if it is a girl yet" I asked, this was just weird right now.

"All spirit foxes are female" she stated plainly, was I supposed to know this stuff or something. "Well alright but what is wrong with the Familiar master" I asked. "He catches Familiars against their will and forces them to become pets to devils" she explained angrily.

"I'm sorry, but why will you give me your daughter" I asked. "I have seen many devils come in here and you are the first that I have seen a kindness that I admire, with that I have no doubts you will take care of my daughter" the fox explained with a smile.

"Mm...Alright what do I need to do" I asked, this had better not be painful. "Just hold this egg in your hands and guide some of your magic in to it and it will do the rest" the fix explained, great magic the one thing I just learned how to use.

I watched as one of her tails moved and came closer to me. On the tip of the tail was a blue crystal about the size of my fist, that most have been painful to give birth too. Gently I took the crystal in to my hands and stared at it. If I wasn't told it was a Familiar egg, I would have thought it was a sapphire.

Focusing the magic I just learned I slowly pushed my magic power in to the egg itself, well that's what I thought was happening. The crystal glowed and just leaped from my hands. It floated in the air for a second before it started to melt and grow.

I looked at the fox and she seemed happy, must be working? The liquid soon become solid and standing in front of me was a girl, about my age with aqua blue hair tied back in a bun. Her cute face was staring back at me as she fluttered her purple eyes at me.

A small smile graced her face and before I could do anything she jumped at me and hugged me tightly, this act also pushed my face in to her very large breasts. It was at this point I noticed she was completely naked except for the purple ribbon that tied her hair back.

With the over excited girl hugging me I ended up falling on to the cave floor with the girl on top of me. "It seems my daughter likes you" the fox side with a smile. "Master!" the girl whispered as she hugged my closer to her. "Ugh...what's your name" I staggered out, stop looking at her perfect body damn it.

"You will need to give her a name young devil" the fox explained as the girl sat up and straddled my waist. "Mmm...Well...how about Kurumu" I asked and the girl nodded instantly to the name. "Is something wrong" Kurumu asked as she noticed I was staring at her.

"What no, it's just...your naked" I said whispering the last part. "Oh...do you not like how I look?" Kurumu ask with a frown. "What no it's not that, you look great but you should put some clothes on" I explained franticly and watched the girl giggle, do all of the girls I know tease me?

"Well I think it is time for you to change in to your animal form" the fox stated. Before I could say anything Kurumu glowed a brilliant blue colour. The weight of her sitting on me disappeared and in its place was the weight of what seemed like a cat.

Looking down in to my lap I saw a golden fox about the size of a normal cat with nine tails. Her purple eyes looked at me and I couldn't help but scratch her behind her ear. "I will need to take my leave young devil" the older fox said as she started walking deeper into the cave.

"I wonder what the Familiar master will think of you" I sighed and lifted Kurumu up. She made a cute noise and jumped on to my shoulder. Next thing I know she is wrapping some of her tails around my neck and the others are drooping down my back.

"Well girl might as well see what everyone else has been doing" I sighed and felt Kurumu gently rub her head in to my neck. Walking out of the cave I instantly noticed I was lost. "You don't happen to know where to go do you" I asked and got a shack of her head as a reply, maybe she can't talk in this form yet.

Sighing again I started walking maybe I would just walk in to them somehow.

"Do you have any idea where he could be" Akeno asked as she was now getting worried for the boy she liked. "I don't whatever this Familiar was it was able to leave almost now trance of it running through here" the Familiar master explained sadly, this was the first case he had ever had of having a Familiar run off with a devil.

Before anyone else could voice their opinion a low growl could be hard above them. Looking up they all saw a blue dragon like creature growling at them. "Is that a dragon" Sean asked. "Yes is this the kind of Familiar you are looking for" the Familiar master asked.

"No, before we even think of getting me a familiar I would like to find out if my friends is alright" Sean explained. "These Familiars are quite rare you may never get a chance to get one like this again" the master explained.

"Oh well, don't really like dragons that much anyway" Sean stated simply. Continuing with their search the Familiar master made a few stops to show Sean some Familiar that he would like and each time was told the same thing about finding Glenn.

Few minutes later after the Familiar master showed Sean a strange looking mermaid creature did Sean see something in the woods beside him. Looking around Sean noted that something sliver was circling him from just be wound the tree line.

Calling his boosted gear Sean took a fighting stance that he saw Glenn take a few times. Calming his breathing down Sean looked too see the creature stop its circling and turn to him. Slowly a sliver haired wolf made its way out of tree line snarling at Sean.

Rais and the other were about to advance on the wolf when the Familiar master stopped them. "Let him take this one" he advised. Focusing their eyes on Sean they could see he wasn't nervous at all, he was calm and eager to see what this beast would do.

Before anyone could blink the wolf had lunged at Sean and tackled him to the ground. Placing his gauntlet clad hand on the wolf muzzle he was able to prevent it from biting his head off. Struggling to gain an advantage in this kind of situation Sean placed his knees on ht wolfs chest and throw it off of him.

Jumping to his feet Sean saw that the wolf was already up and snarling at him. Making a "come at be bro" gesture Sean taunt the wolf. With another snarl the wolf lunged at Sean and dug its viscous fangs in to his right arm.

Grunting in pain Sean lifted his gear in to the air and smashed it down on the wolf's head. it didn't get the desired effect as the wolf only bit down harder on his arm. With another grunt Sean managed to get his clawed had under the wolf's mouth and pull.

With a good tug he ripped the wolf's fangs out of his arm. Lifting his foot Sean kicked the wolf in the face and away from him for now. Looking over his arm he could see the blood trickling down his arm but now was not the time to pay attention to it.

The wolf snarled at him again and lunged at him again. Sean was ready this time around. Bringing his boosted gear to bare Sean made the wolf bit down on his unbreakable red gauntlet. With a smile Sean reeled back his fist and shot it forward.

To his surprise the wolf released his arm and docked under the punch. With the punch going further than Sean wanted it to the wolf took this time to bite down on his leg making Sean hollow in pain. Regaining his composure even in a situation like this, he gripped both side of the wolf's jaws and forced its teeth from his leg.

Jumping back Sean and the wolf began to circle each other like sharks waiting to strike. "Ugh, I need some help here" Sean mental groaned. As if on cue Sean gear glowed a faint green colour before bellowing "BOOST".

With his new found energy Sean smiled and lunged at the wolf that seemed quite confused at the noise it just heard. Reeling back his clawed fist Sean shot it out and connected it to the side of the wolf's head.

With a whimper of pain the wolf skidded across the ground and then snarled at Sean with new found determination. Sean couldn't even blink as the beast lunged and tackled him to the ground. Before it had a chance to dig its fangs in to his he threw out both hands and stopped the wolf's advances.

"Damn, this thing has bad breath" Sean commented as he struggled to keep the wolf at bay. With another snarl the wolf started pushing down on Sean and slowly got closer to ripping his neck out. Trying as hard as he could Sean attempted to stop the wolf but the boosted had worn off and he was beginning to tire.

"This can't seriously be the way I die can it" Sean mental yelled inside his head. Try as he might he couldn't keep the wolf from biting his neck for long, he needs a miracle right bloody now.

"You seem to be in a bit of bother Sean" a familiar voice stated with a giggle. "Took you long enough" Sean sighed as he glanced to see me standing a few feet away from, with some sort of fox on his shoulder.

"Sean what do you always say" I questioned. "Glenn I don't got this, I defiantly don't got this right now" Sean stated in a slightly panicked voice. "Well then, I suggest you get this because this is your fight, but I will help" I stated and called for my gear.

Reeling back my gauntlet I shot it forward like I was throwing a whip at someone. "DIVINE WHIP" my gauntlet bellowed as a golden energy whip shot out from the blue jewel on the back of my hand. The whip shot forward and wrapped itself around the wolf's chest.

"TRANSFER SPEED" my gear bellowed as I started to feel something being taken from the wolf and absorb it in to me. Sean took this chance to kick the wolf away from him and jump to his feet. Getting in to one of my fighting stances I saw Sean ready himself for the next attack.

"Sean why don't you take the wolf as your familiar" I suggested. "What, this thing tired to kill me" Sean yelled. "So" I replied and Sean just sighed in frustration. "Fine" he sighed and lowered his stance.

Walking forward Sean saw that the wolf had relaxed a little as well. "Would you like be my Familiar" Sean asked and he lowered himself to face the wolf. The wolf looked confused for a second and tense slightly expecting to be attacked right now, but the attack never came.

Looking Sean over the wolf gave a slight nod and licked his face in approval. "Well give her a name" I stated. "How the hell do you know it's a she" Sean questioned. "Kurumu told me" I explained. "Who?" Sean asked in unison.

"My familiar" I stated and pointed to the fox on my shoulder, who right now was rubbing her face into my cheek. "You can't be serious you got a spirit fox" the familiar master exclaimed. "Well unless Kurumu is a figment of my imagination, then I think I did get a spirit fox" I stated plainly.

"Where did you find it" the master asked. "Her mother gave me her egg and I am not telling you were she is" I explained. "Why, spirit foxes are extremely rare" the master yelled. "Because she doesn't wish to become a familiar to a devil" I explained.

"She so cute" Akeno and Rias giggled. "So it was the spirit fox get tackled you into the forest" Sean questioned. "Yea, so are we ready to leave here cause I am getting sick of the colour red" I explained and got a giggle out of Akeno.

Just as Rias was going to open the portal too our apartment we heard a loud roar and everyone accept me and Sean flinched. "What's wrong" I asked, a little worried as every ones expression was of slight fear even the Familiar master looked scared.

"We won't be able to leave till we get away from whatever roared" Kiba explained. "What do you mean" I asked in confusion. Rias was about to answer when something loudly stepped in to the opening.

We all turned to see a eight foot tall lizard man but his skin was ice blue and there were spikes running down his back and on his shoulders. On his right arm looked like a shield the same colour of his skin and he was sporting a predatory grin.

"Oh, look at what I found, some delicious devils to eat" he stated in a smug demonic voice. Me and Sean called our ears and took a fighting stance in front of the creature."We can't defeat this creature" Kiba yelled as the other backed away in fear, just what the hell is this thing that makes all of our friends back away in fear.

"Just what the hell are you" Sean asked. The beast before us chuckled darkly before answering. "I'm a frast a demon soldier, we once fought for devils till the war ended after that all of my kid were sent to this damn dimension so every time a devil comes here we take out our anger on them" he explained.

"Not going happen, you won't our friends then you're going to have to get through us" I stated with determination blazing from my eyes. "Then this won't take long" the frast stated and grabbed one of the spikes on his shoulder. We watched as the frast pulled the spike out of his shoulder with a sickening crunch.

As he pulled out the spike a large blue coloured blade came with it. He finished pulled out his huge cleaver like sword and another spike took the place of the old one. "Ok, Glenn this might have been really stupid" Sean admitted, with a hint of nervousness present.

"It's not the first time we have done something this stupid" I replied and watched as the frast took its own fighting stance. Me and Sean looked at each other and then back at the frast before charging forward.

The beast smirked as we came closer. I didn't realise our mistake before it was too late. The frast switched its feet and swung the shield covered arm at us. Sean was hit first and was sent in to a tree with a loud thud.

Seeing Sean get hit I lifted my gauntlet and braced myself for the hit, which I didn't have long to wait for. The shield arm hit me with enough force to send me off of my feet and into a tree but since I braced myself beforehand I didn't hit the tree as hard as Sean did.

I climbed to my feet to see Sean charging at the beast again. This time Sean ducked under the shield arm and punched the frast in the chest. It staggered back in surprise and I didn't waste this chance. Rushing past Sean I jumped and smashed my gauntlet clad fist into its face.

Landing beside Sean I saw the smug grin on his face. But our victory was short lived as we had to dive out of the way from a cleaver being stabbed in to the ground. Looking back I saw that the cleaver had left a huge scare in the ground where we once stood.

"I'm quite impressed that a bunch of low-class devils actually hit me, I guess I am going to have to take you both seriously now" he chuckled and charged at me with speed I really didn't expect. He smashed me with his shield arm and sent me into the tree line and out of sight of the others.

Sean turned in time to duck under a shield arm that was aimed to smash him in to another tree. The frast swung its cleaver at Sean and Sean blocked it with his gauntlet. Digging his feet in to the ground Sean was still pushed back a few meters before he was able to hold off the frast on equal footing.

The frast was quite surprised to see the young devil blocking and holding off his strength. Sean cocked back his other fist and sent it forward. The fist connected to the frast and made him stagger back a few feet. This was enough for Sean to jump and kick the frast in the face.

"Glenn, you better be Ok" Sean muttered to himself as he and the frast started to circle each other. Before the frast or Sean could charge forward something flew out of the tree line and smashed something in to the frast face.

Looking closer everyone saw me standing there with a large metal pool in my hands and on top of the pool was a metal sign with the word stop printed on it. "I think I just stopped him" I stated with a grin while everyone else just sighed at my antics.

"Don't think that stopped me devil" the frast roared as he came charging at me with his sword reeled back. I took a stance and blocked the sword with my stop sign and ducked under the punch from the frast's shield arm.

"Glenn back up" I heard Sean yell. Not wanting to be in the frast's position I rolled away from him and watched as Sean jumped up and smashed his gauntlet in to its face, to my surprise Sean gauntlet was covered in flames.

"What did you just do" I asked out of reflex. "I used my fire magic to coat my gauntlet in fire and where did you get a stop sign" Sean replied. "Mm...I don't want to talk about it" I replied sheepishly. We both heard another roar as the frast came charging at us again.

Jumping out of the way we were able to avoid being sliced in two by the Frast's sword but Sean was smacked away by its shield arm. I charged forward with my stop sign reeled back. The frast saw this coming and swung its sword at me.

The two melee weapons met and the sound of metal clashing was heard as me and the frast stood there each one of us tiring to outdo the other one. I was forced back a few feet but I still held on for as long as I could.

I was kind of shocked as to what happened next. The frast released the force he was putting on his sword and spun on his heels. His tail then smashed in to my side and sent to in to the nearest tree with a loud thud.

I regained my senses just in time to see the frast standing above me with his sword held in the air and an evil grin on his face. I stared back at him not wanting him to see fear as I die, which was about to happen if a certain black haired Canadian didn't come charging in with my stop sign and smash it in to the frast's face.

With the frast away from me I stood up and saw Sean limping slightly. "You alright man" I asked. "Yea probably just have a broken ankle or something" he explained and we both turned to the now standing and very angry frast.

"This has been fun but I am getting annoyed so please just die now" he roared and charged at us with his sword cocked back and his shield ready to block our attacks.

Me and Sean charged forward as well I took a page out of Sean's book and coated my gauntlet with spikes of ice while Sean coated his with fire. We reached the frast and Sean smashed his gauntlet in to its shield while I met the sword head on.

My gauntlet did stop the sword and ice seemed to explode from my hand and engulf the sword. I turned to see him grinning like he was just given a crate of monster energy. Before I could saw anything his gauntlet bellow "BOOST" and Sean physical forced the frast away from us.

The frast jumped back to avoid being hurt by the now powered up Sean. "Sean I have an idea" I stated. "Well don't leave me hanging here" Sean stated and he watched the frat to make sure it didn't attack while I explained the plan.

"If you can boost again and charge at the frast with everything you got then dive out of the way as fast as you can because I am going to end this in one shot" I explained and got a confused look from Sean but he nodded away.

"Just make sure you don't die your girlfriend wouldn't be happy about that" Sean stated and made me blush. "Shut up" I growled and ran back to my stop sign. Looking it over I could see that this would be the last time I was going to use it but it had served me well, even if I only used it for this fight.

I watched as Sean charged at the frast with everything he had and just before his fist hit the frast shield I heard his gauntlet bellow "BOOST" again. Seeing as it was my true I grabbed my sign and charge at the frast who was staggering backwards from the force of the hit.

Jumping in to the air I watched Sean dive out of the way as I held my sign above my head. Before the frast could do anything I smashed my stop sign in to the frast's face with a sickening crunch. It roared in pain as I throw the sign away and reached out for the frast's face with my gauntlet.

I grabbed on to the frast's face and forced my gauntlet to activate. With a loud bellow my gauntlet almost creamed out "DIVIDE" as the jewel on the back of my hand glowed. I watched from a front row seat as the frast was physically ripped in half by my powers.

Half of the body disappeared in a blue light as the other half slumped to the ground dead. I fell to my knees as I used a lot of energy in that fight. Sean ran over to me but stopped as he noticed that something beside me was glowing blue.

I looked up to see a ghostly imagine of the frast I just killed standing in front of me with a smug look on its lizard like face. "Looks' like I lost, since you defeated me i will grant you something i know you will need to use dragon" the frast stated.

The body that was in front of me glowed blue and dissolve in front of me. The ice blue mesh then started to form a new shape. The shape it took was a sword but it was huge. It was ice blue and the blade looked like a curved cleaver. The handle was wrapped in a white clothe and a blue chain was attached to it. The blade also had a spike running down the handle like a guard. [**Ichikgo's sword from bleach**]

I looked it over and then looked at the ghostly image of the frast. "You now hold the sword known as cutting moon, if other frast's try to attack you just show them the blade they will then follow you in to battle as you defeated their leader" the frast explained and everyone just gaped at him.

"You are now the leader of the frast's devil, lead them well" the frast explained as he disappeared from or sights. I looked over the sword one more time before forcing myself to stand up. The sword wasn't heavy like I thought it would be.

Turning to the others I saw all of them had shocked faces on and they were directed towards me and Sean, mainly me. "Well, that was fun" I stated sheepishly. "Glenn" Sean stated. "Yes" I replied. "We are never doing something like that again" Sean stated.

"I can't believe it two low-class devil actually killed the leader of the frast's and the blonde one become their leader, I just can't believe it" the familiar master exclaimed in shock.

"Can we go home now" I sighed as I stabbed my sword in to the ground as I started to fell dizzy. "Yes, you two deserve a good rest and Sean you need that ankle looked at" Rias explained as the others walked up to us. Akeno waved her hand and a familiar red portal opened up for us to go home.

I was now lying down on my bed, Kurumu was in sleeping on my table, and Akeno was making some food for us while Rias was fixing Sean ankle. "You alright" Akeno asked as she walked in with some food.

"Yea, just can't believe I am now the leader of the frast's" I explained. "Well the frast's need a leader and if there is ever another fight we could use the frast's to help us" Akeno explained. "I guess you are right" I sighed and began to eat the food Akeno made me, I have no idea what it was but it tasted good.

After eating the food I laid back on to the bed and watched as Akeno crawled up beside me and rested her head on my chest. "I guess it's time to sleep" I yawned and looked to see Akeno smiling at me for some reason.

"Not going to argue about sharing a bed with me" she asked innocently. "We have been sharing this bed since you moved in why would I argue about now" I replied. "No reason" she replied and kissed me on the cheek. I sighed again and started to fall asleep.

"**HEHEHE so child it looks like you are now the leader of one of the most feared demons in the underworld**" Albion stated. "I guess so, looks like highschool just got a whole lot crazier" I replied in my head.

"**And yet you still can't mate with the girl**" he chuckled back. "Oh, shut up you stupid dragon" I growled back and heard him break down laughing. "**Just to warn you, you might want to watch yourself something bad is going to happen i can feel it**" Albion explained.

"Do you know what I should look out for" I asked slightly worried. "**No, I can tell you it feels like you have met this person before, but I can't say who just watch your back**" he explained and I felt him leave my mind alone. With a final sigh I fell asleep, if I had looked outside the window I would have noticed and dark figure sprout wings and fly away.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now Monday and I was walking in to the school building on my own. Sean was told to stay off school as the injuries he got from his familiar and the frast would need an extra day to heal.

Sighing to myself I walked in and was instantly greeted by a blue and brown haired girl. "Good morning Glenn" they said in unison. "Mm...Hay" I replied I little unsure of what else to say. "Where are Rias and Akeno, don't they usually walk in to school with you" Yura asked curiously.

"They went to school early, said they had something to take care of" I explained simply. "Well can we walk you to class" Momo asked nervously, why is every girl I talk to nervous all the time? "Sure I could use the company" I replied and we started to walk to the building, I did take notice that both girls kept looking at me for some reason but I couldn't figure out why. Did I smell or something?

It was now lunch time and I was sitting on my normal branch. A crowd of girls were also standing looking at me with confusion evident on their faces. "Sorry girls but Sean isn't here today so I can't sing" I stated with a sigh. All of the girls around me sighed in disappointment and started to leave.

"Do you know any songs you could sing without your friend" a random girl asked as there were only a small amount of girls left. "I might be able to think of something" I mused out loud and saw the entire girl's eyes light up with hope.

"Well do any of you know how to play the guitar" I asked, I couldn't think of any songs to sing. "Mm...I know" a girl said shyly, why is it that shy girls are really cute. I waved her forward and out of surprise a random student handed her a guitar now that is just weird.

I hung upside down on my branch and whispered how to play the song that I had in my head. She nodded and sat down to play. She started to play and I took a quick breath before starting to sing.

she said lets change our luck  
this night is all we got  
drive fast until we crash  
this dead-end life

sweet dreams  
that won't come true  
I'd leave it all for you  
brick walls are closing in  
let's make a run tonight

blinded by the lights  
hold you through  
forever, won't let you go

coz if you jump  
I will jump too  
we will fall together  
from the buildings ledge

never looking back  
at what we've done  
we'll say it was love  
coz I would die for you  
on skyway avenue

she said don't change  
your mind  
let's leave this town  
behind

we'll race right off  
the cliff, they will  
remember this

it all got so mundane  
with you I'm back again

just take me  
by the hand  
we're close  
to the edge

blinded by the lights  
hold you through  
forever, won't let  
you go

coz if you jump  
I will jump too  
we will fall together  
from the  
buildings ledge

never looking back  
at what we've done  
we'll say it was love  
coz i would die for you  
on skyway avenue

where are your guts to fly?  
soaring through  
through the night

and if you take that last step  
I'll follow you leave the ledge  
and fly we're finally alive  
alive

coz if you jump  
i will jump too  
we will fall together  
from the buildings ledge

never looking back  
at what we've done  
we'll say it was love

coz I would die for you  
on skyway avenue  
so what's left to prove  
we have made it through

I finished the song and the girl that was playing the guitar sighed in relief that it was over. I looked down at the girl and finally took in her features. She had long black hair that seemed to sparkle in the sun. She had an amazing body that any gun would give his left arm to see. Her purple eyes looked up and me and behind them there seemed to be something hidden but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Something wrong" she asked as she noticed me staring at her. "No, but what's your name" I replied. "Oh my name is Yuma, Yuma Amano" Yuma replied with a sweet smile. I was too captivated by the girls smile to notice that the bell had rung.

"I guess we have to go" Yuma replied and started walking away. I watched her walk and could have sworn that she was smirking evilly at me, oh well.

As I was figure out what the hell was going on and building a gun for Sean, Sean himself was walking around town with no destination in mind. "Great, whole day to myself and nothing to do" Sean muttered to himself as he turned in to a park.

Not looking where he was going he bumped in to someone and they both fell backwards. "Oh, sorry I wasn't..." Sean would have gone on if he didn't look at the person in front of him. It was the blond nun that was at that house last week.

"Ugh...Hi" Sean stated unsure what else to say in this situation. "Oh you're that devil from last week" the nun stated not even having a hint of worry in her voice. "Ugh...yea, why aren't you scared" Sean asked curiously.

"Mm...No reason" the girl said franticly. "Hay it's alright so what are you doing out here" Sean asked as he noticed the girl calmed down a little. "Mm...I...Ugh" the girl stuttered nervously as she tried to think of something to say. "Ok stop, why don't we go and get something to eat and you can explain there, I'm Sean by the way" Sean introduced and help his out to the girl.

"Asia Argento" the girl introduced with a kind smile as she took Sean's hand. The two then went to one of the dinners that Rias had told Sean about and were now sitting in one of the booths waiting for the waitress to take their order.

"What would you like" the waitress asked as she eyed Sean like a bit of meat. "I'll have the cheese burger and a side of chips" Sean answered with a smile. The waitress wrote down the order and then turned her attention too Asia, who was having trouble ordering her food.

"She will have the same as me" Sean stated for the poor girl. The waitress smiled and wrote down the order. As she walked away Sean noted that she seemed to sway her hips with each step. "Oh I can't even order a simple burger for myself" Asia sighed in disappointment.

"Hay, relax everyone has to have some help ever so often" Sean stated to try and cheer the girl up. "So what do nuns normally eat" Sean asked trying to start a conversation. "Oh, just bread and vegetable soup" Asia replied.

"Well since this is your first burger I am positive you are going to love it" Sean stated victoriously. Just as he was about to say something else the waitress came back and gave them their food. Sean thanked her for the food and looked to the side of his plate and noticed a small note. Sean opened the note and saw a message with a number and a girl's name on it.

Sean smile to himself and looked to see the waitress giving him a wink before disappearing in to the kitchen. "Well maybe this day isn't as bad as I thought" Sean thought as he and Asia started eating.

I was currently at my workshop with my mask on and a wielder in my hands. "Hope Sean will be happy when I finish this" I mumbled to myself as I started to work on the hilt of the weapon I was making.

Just as I was going to go further someone came up behind me and grabbed on to my shoulder. I turned to see Tsubaki standing behind me with a box held in her other hand. "Would you like to share some food that I made" she asked with a slight hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Sure what did you make" I asked and she opened the box to show a whole range of different foods. "Wow" was all I could say as we sat down at the table that Souna said I should have down here.

Tsubaki handed me my share and I started eating, as soon as the first bite entered my mouth I'm pretty sure I had stars in my eyes. "This is amazing" I commented dreamily, damn my girl habits.

"Fufufu I'm glad you like it" Tsubaki giggled, most likely because of the face I am making. "So, what are you working on" Tsubaki asked. I shook my head to try and get the blissful thoughts of eating this food out of my head, it sort of worked.

"Just an automatic rifle for Sean" I replied after I successfully got rid of my thoughts, why do I want to ask Tsubaki to marry me? Weird. "I heard from Souna that you both were able to perform magic in battle" Tsubaki stated.

"We did but I would be more comfortable with a gun than relying on my magic, and from that battle all I could do was use magic to enhance my melee attacks" I explained as I continued to eat, damn this stuff is great.

"What did attack you in the familiar world" Tsubaki asked. "I frast" I stated simple and she froze instantly. Waving my hand in front of the girls I didn't get a reply. "Mm...did I fray your brain" I asked unsure of if I should go and get help.

"How" she muttered almost too quietly for me to hear, and I have excellently hearing. "Huh?" was my intelligent reply. "How did you two defeat a frast" Tsubaki asked now in a more frightened fashion.

"Mm...we just fought it till I was able to kill it with my sacred gear" I explained. "But they were the strongest demons devil's ever had, what happened" Tsubaki asked. "It was after me and Sean got our familiar's, we were about to leave when we heard a roar and everyone froze" I started and took a breath.

"We all saw the frast's walk out of the tree line and confront us, everyone else backed up while me and Sean walked forward, not a smart move I might add" I chuckled. "The fight started and we were losing badly, I even had to us my stop sign to help us" I explained and got a confused look from the girl.

"Stop sign" she questioned. "Yea, I found a stop sign one night and took it. Now, when I hit the thing with my sign we were able to match it in the fight and it started fighting us even harder" I explained. "All of us stayed in that stale mate till Sean used his gear and was able to give us an upper hand, after that we formed a plan and i ended up grabbing the frast's face and dividing it in half" I explained remembering the frast's being torn in half.

"After that the frast's reviled itself to be their leader and gave me a sword and the title of leader of the frast's" I explained and this really got the girls attention. "Y-You're the leader of the frast's" she stuttered quietly.

Before I could do anything she just seemed to leap from her chair and tackle me in a hug. "THAT'S AMAZING" she squealed girlishly. "Ugh...Mm..." I couldn't say anything about what the hell is happening.

"Mm...sorry" Tsubaki muttered as she finally got control of herself and got off me. "It's just...that you...ugh" she began to stutter in a very uncomfortable fashion. "I-it's alright" I reassured her. "Th-thank you" she muttered shyly.

The next thing I no is that she was looking at me shyly and then with determination. "Could you close your eyes I want to give you something" she whispered just loud enough for me to hear her. "Mm...Sure" I replied with a shrug and closed my eyes, I wonder why she wants me to do this?

I could hear the sound of Tsubaki walking towards me and then the sound of her breathing, must of had the thing on her or something. Time seemed to slow down as I could feel her breathing on me. I could feel something almost touch my lips but then the sound of a door being opened and by the sound of it quite brutally.

The feeling of something touching my lips left and then a loud crash was heard. I cracked an eye open to see Momo and Yura holding Tsubaki on the ground and they were glaring daggers at her. "Ok...what happened?" I asked out of reflex.

"Nothing" the two new arrivals yelled and I could have sworn Tsubaki cursed under her breath, must be hearing things. "So why are you pinning Tsubaki to the ground" I questioned, why are they glaring at me now. "No reason" Momo yelled angrily, what did I do?

Sighing to myself I returned to my work. "Thanks for the meal Tsubaki, it was amazing" I said as I pulled my mask over my face. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the two girls glare and Tsubaki even more, if that is even possible. And why is Tsubaki blushing? I will never understand girls.

Just as I was about to start working I heard the sound of a chain being rattled. "Does anyone hear that" I asked as I looked around for the noise. "Yes, but where is it coming from" Yura replied as all of the girls started to look from the noise.

"**Child, look at your sword**" Albion said as my gauntlet just appeared without me wanting it too. "Is that the voice of the legendary dragon" Momo asked as she stared at the gauntlet. "Mm...Sure" I replied not really listening to Momo at the time.

Thinking about calling my sword i looked to the floor beside me to see a small vortex appear out of nowhere. Slowly the ice blue handle and chain of my sword started rising from the vortex. "**Take a hold of the sword child**" Albion instructed, really wish he would stop calling me that.

I gripped the handle and was given an instant headache. "Ok...why do I have a headache" I muttered as the pain subsided and I started to hear voices. "_Harbinger_" the voice said. "Who said that" I asked as the girls just looked at me like I was crazy, which I was.

"_Harbinger, the other dragon is in need of your help_" the voice said and this time it sounded more demonic. "Who are you" I asked as I stared at the sword. "**Child, that is the second in command of the frast's**" Albion explained and this shocked the other girls.

"I'll explain later" Tsubaki said to the two and I sighed in relief cause I really didn't want to explain the fight all over again. "Commander where is Sean" I asked hoping he could hear me and help. "_Follow the sword it will guide you_" the commander explained as the chain started to point in a certain direction.

"Well shit, Sean don't you dare die on me" I cursed and rushed out of the room and out of the school. The chain was pointing me in the right direction and I had my sword on my back now. I did apply some ice magic to hold my sword there.

Right now Sean is having one of the worst stories he had ever head told to him by one of the sweetest girls he had ever met.

"After that, the church casted me out and i was given a message sawing that the church here was looking for people" Asia explained with tears almost escaping her eyes. Sean just looked at the girl with awe; how someone like that could still have faith is beyond him.

"It's because I didn't pray enough" Asia stated after a momentary silence. "I'm sorry for making your remember all of that" Sean sighed, now he felt like a douche making the girl tell him all of that. "It's alright, it feels good to talk with someone about it, and I have always wanted to have a friend to talk about stuff like this" Asia stated.

"He, I'm sure you will have lots of friends" Sean admitted. Before the girl could say anything a laugh echo throughout the plaza they were sitting in. "A devil being friends with a nun how absurd" the voice laughed.

Sean looked around him to try and find the voice, but he couldn't see anything. "Now Asia why don't you come here" the voice said as a black feathers fell in the centre of the plaza. Sean and Asia looked to see the fallen angel that attacked Sean the night he become a devil.

"No, I don't want to go back" Asia said and gripped on to Sean's shirt. Sean stood up and pulled Asia behind him. "You heard the girl, she wishes to stay now leave" Sean ordered as he called out his boosted gear.

"Oh so you did live, I guess I have to kill you now" the angel sneered and readied a spear of light. The angel through the spear and Sean just smacked it away with his gear. "You're going to need to do better than that" Sean taunted as he got into a fighting stance.

The Angel smirked and before Sean could even wonder what was going on two other portals opened up. Two new figures flew out of the portal and hovered beside the first. "Raynare you seem to be having a bit of trouble" the one with long purple hair said as she made a spear of light. The other younger girl who had blond hair made in to a pony tail and was wearing some sort of gothic outfit giggled at that.

"Well, little devil these are my friends Kalawarner and Mittelt" Raynare introduced casually. "I guess we have to kill him, but he cute what I waste" Mittelt stated as she readied a spear as well. "Thanks for the complement cutie" Sean stated and caused the fallen to blush.

"Let's focus and get this over with" Kalawarner stated with a hint of irritation in her voice. All three of the fallen reeled back their spear and throw them at Sean. Sean attempted to dodged but he couldn't Asia was right behind him and if he moved she would be hit.

Smacking one of them away Sean was hit in the shoulder by one and in the side by another. Grunting in pain Sean fell to one knee as he couldn't stand up due to the pain. The spears of light disappeared and the blood started to ooze out of his wounds.

The fallen snickered and readied to finish off the weak devil. "Wait..." Asia said but before she could say anything something blurred in front of them. Standing in front of Asia was a boy in a school uniform with an ice blue sword on his back and a bone grey mask covering his face.

"I leave you alone for a few hours and you get yourself in a life and death situation" I commented as I pulled my sword off of my back. "What took you so long asshole" Sean grunted, those wounds must really hurt.

"Not now, Sean I want you to get Asia out of here now" I ordered as my sight never left the three fallen in front of me. "I am not leaving you to die man" Sean replied, his stubbornness knows no bounds.

"Sean if you don't leave I will burn your Sora costume" I snapped much to the confusion of everyone else. "Ugh fine" Sean said as he pulled himself to his feat and started pulling Asia away from the park.

As Sean and Asia left I looked back to see the three fallen angels angrily glaring at me, damn my hero-ness. "So...I guess asking you three to leave us alone is out of the question" I asked hopefully. My answer was to block a spear of light with my sword.

"I guess I will have to just kill you instead" Raynare stated and readied another spear. "Oh your words hurt me, and I thought you liked me" I said wile placing my hand on my heart and faked being hurt.

"I like this one, I wonder what he looks like" Mittelt commented as she looked at me with dreamy eyes. "Mm...is the cute girl also going to try and kill me?" I asked. "Can we get on with this" Kalawarner said as she looked at her fellow blushing angel.

"Yes I think we should just kill the brat" Raynare sneered. "Aww...and I wanted to ask you out on a date" I said and watched Raynare blush with amusement. I looked at Kalawarner and noticed that she might have thought of something. "Can't you see he has been stalling us" Kalawarner yelled angrily.

"Oh bugger" I cursed. "Well by now Sean and the nun should be back with my master so now all I have to do is get the hell out of here" I said, not really caring if they heard me. "Raynare we should take him as a hostage and trade him for the nun" Mittelt stated, damn these girls and their good ideas.

"That is a great idea" Raynare said as she smiled evilly at me. "Now before we do this I just got to say I really hate you right now" I said pointing my sword at my fellow blond. "Oh don't worry this way I get to see who's behind the mask and have a little bit of fun as well" Mittelt said.

"Well all I can say is. FUS RO DA!" I yelled as an icy breath shot out of my mouth. The three were caught off guard by my attack and gave me an opening to run. Dashing in to the forest i could hear them following me, if the sound of flapping wings was any indication.

Looking back I was barely able to dodge a spear aimed for my head. "Now that was just not nice" I commented as I dodged more spears. I soon came to a clearing and the fallen surrounded me. "Well shit" I cursed as I was not in the best of positions here.

Raynare stepped forward first. "There is no use in running so why don't you just come with us and we can get our little nun back" he stated with a sweet tone in her voice. "Well since you asked so nicely I'm going to have to saw no" I replied and held my sword waiting for one of them to attack.

Soon enough I had to spin on my heels and redirect a spear of light before it could hit me. "You should have listened to Raynare, it would have saved you from all the pain we are about to give you" Kalawarner stated.

"Why don't you give up now and I can have fun with you" Mittelt stated with a seductive grin on her face. "Ok if I do get captured I want her staying away from me" I said and Mittelt face turned to a cute pout, damn it not now.

"Like you are in any position to give requests" Raynare said. "Well if you were the one looking for fun I wouldn't mind" I replied and watched as the fallen angel blushed and Mittelt's face twists in anger. "Oh you're going to pay now" she sneered and charged at me.

[**PLAY SKYRIM SONG OF DRAGON DORN**]

I blocked her spear with my gauntlet and smashed ht e hilt of my sword in to her stomach. Spinning around I was able to block another spear that was thrown by Kalawarner. Behind me Mittelt got up and charged again.

I couldn't block her attack as Raynare attacked me as well. Risking getting hit I ducked under Mittelt attack and got slashed across my back by Raynare. "**Child watch yourself**" Albion said inside my head, wow I didn't know he cared that much.

Forcing the pain away I turned to fight Raynare who had a smug look on her face. "That was for the wing" she commented smugly. I didn't reply and charged forward. My sword met her spear and we were locked in a battle for dominance until Kalawarner flew in and kicked me in the face.

"That was cheap" I yelled as I rolled backwards and got to my feet. i got to my feet just in time to avoid having a spear stabbed in to my chest by Mittelt, maybe i pissed her off too much. "Damn I missed" she cursed, yep I pissed her off too much.

All three of the fallen readied for attack as i stood there holding my sword in front of me and my gauntlet ready for anything. The first spear was thrown and I was able to smack it away with my gauntlet but the second spear came right after it and sliced my shoulder.

I spun to avoid the third spear and grabbed on to my bleeding arm. It didn't help that I was trying to stop a bleeding slash with a gantlet and trying to not drop my sword at the same time due to the pain.

Looking at the three fallen I knew that I wasn't able to go on for much longer I just hoped that Sean got Asia away from here. As I thought this the fallen summoned three more spears of light. Mittelt and Kalawarner charged forward while Raynare stayed back for some reason, it probably wasn't a good thing for me.

Letting go of my wound i was able to grab the spear that Mittelt was trying to stab me with and block Kalawarner spear with my sword. I didn't notice my mistake till it was too late. Raynare had flown over me and stabbed her spear in to my shoulder, why does everyone go for the shoulder.

I grunted in pain and spun around trying to get Raynare away from me. Doing this was another big mistake as Mittelt slashed at my back giving me another wound on my back. Before I could o anything else my sword was smacked out of my hand and my mask was removed.

Raynare had me held by the throat as my mask fell and a hint of shock came across her face but it was instantly replaced with anger. She tightened her grip and I was losing conscious fast so I forced my sword and mask in to my pocket dimension since I really didn't want to lose them.

As my vision faded I could have sworn that i saw Raynare mouth "why did it have to be you" after that everything went black for me, I just hope that Sean made it back to the club room.

I was right Sean did make it back to the club room and after explaining everything that happened Rias walked up to Sean and "SLAP". Rias slapped Sean in anger, she didn't do it because he did something wrong she knew that Glenn made Sean leave to save him and the girl; she slapped Sean because she need to get the anger out.

"What do we do President" Kiba asked as Sean nursed his red cheek. "I don't know, we don't know where they are based or if Glenn is alive or not" Rias replied, she was worried for the boy she cared for him slightly more than her other servants and really didn't want to find out he was dead because he saved his friend.

"I think we..." before Sean could continue a spear of light smashed through the window and embedded itself in the wall beside Sean and Asia."There's a note" Sean said and he reached for the piece of paper attached to the poisonous spear.

Opening the letter Sean read it over before handing it to his master. Rias took the letter and read it out loud. "We have your cute little servant; if you want to see him alive bring the nun to the church on top of the hill by tonight. Make sure she comes alone and your servant will be set free" Rias read.

"We can't do that Glenn could be killed and the fallen could betray us" Sean said. "We aren't going to hand over the nun" Rias replied as she started to think of a plan to save her servant. "Rias let me take Kiba, Koneko, and Asia to attack the front of the church while you and Akeno attack it from behind" Sean stated.

"Why do you want to put the nun in danger" Akeno asked. "They need her for something so if she is with us they can't attack as much" Sean replied. "I agree now let's get my servant back" Rias said as she opened and portal for her and Akeno to use while the others started walking.

I finally stirred awake and the first thing I felt was a horrible headache. "Did anyone get the name of that warthog that hit me" I muttered as I opened my eyes to see I was in an old dungeon styled prison cell.

"Well at least they didn't restrain my hands" I mumbled and stood up. Walking over to the bar I noted that they were covered in light magic and I couldn't touch them without hurting myself. "Well this sucks" I muttered and sat back down.

Just as I was about to rest my head in my hands the cell door opened and standing there was Mittelt. "Mm...Hi" I said sheepishly, might as well try to be nice. "So you're the boy Raynare wouldn't stop going on about" Mittelt stated.

"Sorry what" I replied, what the hell is she talking about. "You're the boy that wounded her the night she thought she killed your friend and the boy she listened to as you sang those songs at your school" Mittelt stated as she walked over to me.

"Wait, she has been watching me" I questioned with a hint of worry, was I being stalked by a fallen angel. "Yes, she was planning to kill you but she stopped and just listened to you sing" Mittelt replied. I was about to questioned more but Mittelt sat down on my lap and rested her head on my shoulder.

"What are you doing" I replied nervously. "Resting my head on you, you can't attack me so I think I can enjoy some of your company" she stated with a pleasant sigh. "So...why do you guys want to kill me" I asked.

"You are a devil so it should explain itself" Mittelt replied. "No I meant when I was human" I stated, it feels weird to say that. "We were ordered to watch you and your friend but then we were tasked with killing you" she stated.

"Why would the order change" I asked, something didn't feel right about this. "I don't know the second in command of the fallen angels told us that our order had been changed" Mittelt replied, why would the order come from the second in command if the guy in command gave the order in the first place.

"Mittelt what are you doing" a voice said from the door. Both me and Mittelt looked to see Raynare standing still clad in her bikini. "Chatting with a cute boy" Mittelt stated happily. "Well you can go Kalawarner needs you" Raynare said and Mittelt muttered something about wanting the cute boy all to yourself.

When Mittelt left Raynare looked at me before closing the door and walking over to me. "It had to be you, didn't it" she stated randomly. "What" was my intelligent reply. "I was asking our leader if I could have a human made into a servant but you had to become a devil" Raynare said as she stared at me like I did something wrong.

"But no matter when this is all over I might be able to get you in the end if everything goes correctly" she said and walked out of the cell. I was about to yell and demand what she was talking about but the cell I was shock as something was happening above me.


	7. Chapter 7

Outside of the church Sean and his group had just royally smashed through the door of the church. "Well this place is a dump" Sean commented as he looked at the destroyed crosses and broken seats and tables.

As the group walked in to the middle of the church the sound of clapping could be heard. "Ah the shitty devils have come to me to grant them their deaths, I'm honoured" the silvered heard priest stated as he walked out of the shadow.

"Where is my friend" Sean demanded. "Oh you mean that shitty blond, he is in the dungeon through that secret door" the priests stated as he pulled out a sword hilt and a silver gun. "This guy just gave away a lot of information" Seam mused out loud.

"It won't matter if I tell you everything because you will all die now" he said and his sword glowed and made a sword of light. Everyone tensed and waited for him to make the first move. Kiba was surprisingly the first one to walk forward.

"You think you are a good swordsmen then I wish to see your skill" Kiba said as he unsheathed his own sword. The priest laughed and he and Kiba lunged at each other. Steal met light as the two clashed and got locked in a battle for dominance.

"Oh you're good it will be fun to kill you" the priest cackled as he aimed his gun for Kiba's head. Just before the priest could fire the weapon Kiba released the force he was putting on his sword and back flipped out of the way.

Just as the priest and Kiba were about to clash again Sean rushed in and planted a solid punch on to the priest's jaw with his gauntlet. The priest flew back and was able to right himself in mid air before landing on the alter that hid the door to find Glenn.

With an angry face the priest was about to yell a smart comment if he didn't have to slice a bench in half. Sean looked behind him to see that Koneko had thrown the bench with very little effort. "It looks like I am outnumbered and I don't feel like dying right now" the priest laughed and pulled out a small ball from his pocket.

Sean and Kiba were about to lung at him but he smashed the small ball against the ground and the area exploded in a flash of light. When the dust cleared and the light died down the priest was nowhere to be seen. "Damn he got away" Sean cursed as he looked for any sign of the priest.

"We have bigger problems than a priest" Koneko said as he walked past the two boys and with very little effort throw the alter in to a wall. "Wow" Sean commented as Koneko and Kiba started walking down the now uncovered stair case.

"Come on" Sean said as he turned to see Asia was standing near the door. The blond girl ran up to Sean and promptly hid behind him. Giving her a reassuring smile Sean and Asia started walking down the stair case.

Outside of the Church Mittelt sat in a tree with a board look on her face. "Hmm...Raynare just wants' to keep the cute boy all to herself" she mutters to herself. "Well soon the group of devils will be here and I can kill them and get back to having fun with Blondie" she said loudly.

"You aren't very good at surprising people" a voice said from below the fallen angel. Glancing below her she saw Rias and Akeno standing below her with smug looks on their faces. Jumping up from her sitting position she unfolded her wings and hovered in the air above them.

"Ha, I knew you would come and attack the church from behind" she said as two other portals opened up. Out of one portal came a man wearing a trench coat and a hat and out of the other was Kalawarner.

"It looks like Raynare was correct in saying that the main threat would attack from behind" the man in the coat commented. "Oh I wouldn't say that because the main threat is already attacking the church" Rias commented smugly.

Kalawarner looked confused for a second but soon realised that these two in front of her were only there to distract the fallen. "We have to hurry Raynare might be strong but she can't defeat all of the devils at once" Kalawarner yelled as the three were about to fly back to the church.

Before they could get anywhere numerous amounts of seals appear in the area around them. "Sorry but you three won't be going anywhere" Akeno said as she held her hands above her head and storm clouds started to appear in the sky above them.

The first lightening strike came down and hit the man in the coat. As he screamed in pain the other two summoned spears of light and throw them at the two devils. Akeno instantly stopped her lightening attack and jumped in front of her master.

With a wave of her hand she summoned another seal that deflected the spears of light. Mittelt and Kalawarner summoned two more spears and throw them again only to have them deflected again. The man in the coat regained his senses and attacked the devils from the side.

He didn't expect Rias to hold up her hand and shot a ball of destruction at him. He barely dodged the attack but his wing was instantly destroyed by the ball of magic. Rias created another ball of finish the job and with a wave of her hand and ball went flying at the fallen angel.

Back in my holding cell I was getting annoyed. "Either my team have come to get me out or someone is a really angry drunk" I commented dryly. Looking over the light covered bars again an idea popped in to my head.

With an evil smirk I summoned my gauntlet and slowly grabbed in to the bar. To my surprise I didn't get hurt. "Let's see if I divide it they will now I escaped but if I transfer the light in to me I can get out without being noticed" I said.

"TRANSFER LIGHT" my gauntlet bellowed as the bars bean to glow and fad at the same time. I could feel the light being absorbed into me and it felt like I was going to be sick. Forcing myself to endure I finished the transfer and instantly I turned around and hurled.

"Ok remind me never to do that again" I said out loud. "**Will do**" Albion commented with a chuckled. "Screw you, you stupid dragon" I replied angrily. Shaking my head I broke open the cell and started walking, this place looked like a maze.

Inside the underground area of the church Sean and the others arrived at a large room with a stone cross with strange symbols on it in the centre of it. The room was filled with hooded priests all holding a hilt of a light sword and Raynare standing beside the cross.

"It looks like Freed wasn't as competent as I thought" Raynare commented as the group took a battle stance and waited for the first priest to attack. They didn't have to wait long as a group of priest charged forward with their light swords.

Kiba blocked the first sword as his own started to turn black. "What is this?" the priest yelled as his sword was engulfed by the shadow that was coming out of Kiba's sword. "Holly eraser, my sword can absorb light" Kiba answered with a prince like smile.

"Now that is useful" Sean commented as he blocked a sword with his gauntlet and smashed his other hand in to the priest gut. The Priest doubled over in pain until Sean kicked him square in the temple and knocked him out.

Spinning around Sean was able to block another sword with his gauntlet. He was going to attack the guy in front of him if he didn't notice someone coming up behind him. Sean was going to spin around and smash the guy behind him with his gauntlet if a group of priest behind him weren't taken out by a flying bench from Koneko.

"Thanks for the help" Sean said as he knocked out the priest in front of him. Kiba took this time to slice a priest behind Koneko and stab another that was going to attack her blind spot. "Thank you" was Koneko's quiet reply.

Sean looked to see Asia standing at the door and out of the way of the fight. With a reassuring smile Sean knocked out other two priests' as he dodged another light sword. Kicking one of the priests' legs out Sean rolled over his back and slammed his gauntlet in to another priest before running to Asia's side.

He got to Asia side in time to kick and punch two priests that tried to get to the girl. "It's ok we are going to get everyone out of here soon" Sean reassured before spinning around and kicking another priest in the head.

Raynare was getting annoyed at the fact that the priest she tasked with killing the devils couldn't even kill three of them. "I still need that sacred gear" she mused as she spotted the young nun standing at the entrance to the stair case. a cruel smile crossed her face as she thought of an idea.

As this battle was happening I was completely lost."Ok what the fuck is going on, I'm pretty sure I passed this wall four times now" I yelled in frustration. As I started walking again I couldn't help but feel like I should be helping Sean right now.

Walking down the spooky alls of this pace started giving me the creeps. Turning the next corner i saw the faint glow of a door in the distance. Shrugging my shoulders I walked up to the spooky looking door.

Peeking inside I saw a room filled with a faint blue glow and a statue in the middle of it. Glancing around I saw no one was inside of it and slowly opened the door. Reading my gauntlet I walked inside and up to the statue.

Looking over the statue I noticed that it was some kind of lizard standing on its hind legs with its tongue sticking out at me. Looking over its chest i saw the markings of two dragons battling each other with everything they had.

"What is this thing" I said as I brushed my gauntlet over the statue. My gauntlet's blue jewel glowed as did the dragon on the right. "Albion is this carving of you and Ddriag" I asked as I removed my gauntlet from the statue.

"**Yes, this was our final battle as dragons before we were defeated by the three factions and captured inside the sacred gears**" Albion explained sadly. "Ok...but what is this written above it, I thought devils could understand ever language" I asked as I couldn't read the text above the carving.

"**Of course you can't only dragons can read the dragon language**" Albion explained. "I didn't know that" I yelled at my gauntlet. "So what does it say" I asked after I calmed down a bit. "**The text just repeats the dovahkin is coming**" Albion explained.

"Wait the dovahkin as in the dragon-born" I asked as Dovahkin meant a person who was born with the soul of a dragon. "**Yes, you and the other wielder our Dovahkin**" Albion stated. "Well Ok...What's this" I asked out loud as I noticed a kind of necklace hanging from the lizard's neck.

As I was grabbing the necklace Sean and the group were still fighting the priests. "Ok this is just getting ridicules" Sean said as he knocked out another priest. "Where is Glenn" Sean yelled as he got closer to Raynare.

"Oh you mean the cute blond boy, he is currently in the dungeon" Raynare replied as she watched the group fight closer to her, unknown to the group they were doing exactly what she wanted them to do.

"Tell me where he is" Sean yelled as he knocked out another priest and jumped right in front of Raynare. Before Sean could punch the fallen angel she jumped in to the air and flew over the group. Sean watched her go before he realised where she was going. "Asia, run!" Sean yelled.

But the nun didn't get the change as Raynare flew in and grabbed the girl by her throat. "I'm sorry but I need your sacred gear" Raynare said as she created a small light dagger and drove it in to the nun's chest.

Asia screamed in pain as the light dagger started to glow green and the life started to leave Asia's eyes. With a cruel laugh Raynare ripped the dagger out of the nun and tossed the dying body off to the side like a piece of trash.

Sean rushed through the group of priest and caught Asia just before she could hit the ground. "Finally I will have the power to be loved" Raynare said sweetly as the glowing dagger faded into a glowing green ball.

Raynare hugged the ball in to her chest as the power of the nun's sacred gear pulsed through her. As this was happening Sean was holding the dying body of Asia. "Th-thank you for everything" Asia said as she started to close her eyes.

"No, don't die please" Sean pleaded as the tears were threatening to escape his eyes. "Sean we need to go now" Kiba yelled as he blocked a sword that was aimed to kill Sean. With as must strength as Sean could call upon Sean lifted the dying body and ran for the stair case.

He looked back to see Kiba and Koneko fighting off the priest. "Get her out of here we can handle ourselves" Kiba said as he cut down another priest. Sean smiled as he ran up the stair case with Asia in his arms.

As this was happening I was back to wondering the maze again but now I had a nice necklace around my neck. "Oh come on I just want to get out of here" I yelled as smashed my gauntlet against the wall.

Signing to myself I walked further in to the maze like tunnel. "Is there anything that can help me out of here" I wondered out loud. As if on cue I heard the sound of a chain being rattled near me. "I'm an idiot" I grumbled and face-palmed due to how stupid I was.

Summoning my sword I gripped on to the handle and waited for a second. Soon enough the chain shot upwards and pointed down the hallway I was going. "Now we're getting somewhere" I cheered and started following the directions my sword is giving me.

Above me Sean had just ran out of the stair case ad in to the church. Falling to his knees Sean finally realised that Asia had stopped breathing altogether. "No, I promised her she would be safe" Sean said in disbelief as he held the now dead body of Asia.

"God, your real right, then why did you take this girl from here" Sean yelled as tears started to escape his eyes. "Bring her back man, she doesn't deserve to die like this" Sean stated as his gaze lowered to Asia's body hoping something, anything would happen to give him hope.

"Fufufu a devil praying to God, I never thought I would see the day" a cruel female voice laughed from beside Sean. Sean turned his head to see Raynare sitting on one of the seats with one leg over the other and a smug look plastered on her face.

"Oh that knight did cut me on my way out, but that isn't too much trouble now" Raynare said as she lifted her hand to the cut in her arm. A small silver ring appeared on her hand and a soft green glow started to pulse from the ring. The cut that was on her arm started to heal over and before long it was completely gone like it never happened.

"Isn't it amazing, to heal my fellow fallen just like that" Raynare laughed as Sean's rage started to hit its breaking point. "And when I kill the rest of you I can have Glenn all to myself" she laughed and that put Sean over the edge.

"You steal a innocent girl sacred gear, which means she will die for no reason, you want to kill me and my friends because you believe you are better than us and you want to take my best friend away, well guess what that isn't going to happen" Sean yelled as he stood up and rushed Raynare with everything he had.

Raynare was taken off guard by the outburst and that is all Sean needed to land a gauntlet clad punch of the women in front of him. Raynare was knocked out of her seat and over to the other side of the church.

Sean smiled to himself until he turned his gaze back to Asia, no matter how much he hit the angel it would never bring the nun back to life. "How dare you touch me" Raynare sneered as she took flight within the church.

Holding out both hands Raynare summoned two spears of light and throw them at Sean. Not being able to move Sean felt searing pain in both of his legs and looking down Sean had to resist the erg to scream as he saw that both spears had stabbed right through each thigh.

As the blood oozed out of the fatal wounds Sean's leg buckled under him and sent him to the ground panting and grunting in pain. "Why can't you just die quietly so I can get back to my man" Raynare asked as she readied another spear to finally kill the devil in front of her.

"Man, is this how I'm going to die, killed by a girl who has a thing for Glenn" Sean laughed to himself as tears fell from the side of his face. "What are you talking about" Raynare yelled as she readied to throw the spear.

"I guess this is it" Sean said as he readied for death, the tears fell from his face as he remembered everything good in his life. "I guess even soulless devils can cry" Raynare laughed in amusement. Just as she was about to throw the spear an ominous sound echoed throughout the church.

The sound of a chain being softly rattled sent a chill down the fallen angel's spine as she tried to find the source of the sound. "You should know" a voice started as the temperature of the room dropped instantly.

"A devil may cry" the voice echoed as the rattling of the chain stopped ominously. "But his tears come at a price" the voice laughed as footsteps echoed around the room. Out of one of the shadows stood a figure wearing a similar uniform to Sean with a ice blue sword on his back and a bone white mask covering his face.

The worst thing was the masks eyes, you could see the eyes behind the mask, but they were black with yellow irises just visible to anyone that looked hard enough. I stopped walking forward and pulled my sword off of my back.

"And it's time for payment" I said calmly and slid in to a defensive stance in front of Sean. Raynare looked conflicted about something. She looked in to my eyes and I could see she didn't want to fight me but was confused on what to do.

"Why" she whispered just loud enough for me to hear her. "Why, Why does this have to be this way" Raynare yelled as she throw her spear at me. I smacked the spear away from me and lunged at Raynare.

She tried to turn and run but I reached out and caught her foot with my gauntlet. With a mighty pull I yanked Raynare back towards me and in to the ground. I released the girl foot as she started to cry, much to my confusion.

"What are you waiting for kill me and get it over with" Raynare yelled as the tears rolled down her face. My gaze softened behind my mask. This wasn't a heartless fallen she was just a confused girl looking to be accepted in the world.

I kneeled down in front of her and looked in to her eyes. "Why should I kill you" I asked. "Because you are just like the rest of those heartless devils" Raynare sneered in reply, maybe I shouldn't have attacked her.

"Raynare" I started and cupped her chin with my gauntlet so she would look at me. "I won't kill you because I see that you are just following false orders" I explained calmly. "What are you talking about" she asked in a calmer and younger voice that I think I remember from somewhere.

"You were given the order by the one in charge but the change in order came from the second in command, why didn't the guy in command tell you himself that the order changed?" I asked and Raynare's face went from confused to realisation.

Just as I was about to go on the door to the church opened and Rias and Akeno walked in to see me kneeling beside Raynare and Sean hunched over the dead body of Asia. "Well you guys are late to the party" I commented jokingly.

"We just took care of some fallen angels" Rias replied casually. "They weren't that strong only one of them died and other two were able to get away somehow" Akeno replied as she remembered how Mittelt and Kalawarner found a way to escape her barrier.

"But it looks like we can get rid of the leader of this operation" Rias said coldly. I frowned from behind my mask as the next thing I was going to say was not going to go down well with these two. "Rias you will not be hurting this girl" I replied.

"What are you talking about" Rias asked in confusion and s a slight bit of anger. "I said you will not be hurting this girl, she, and her comrades were tricked into all of doing this" I answered while griping Raynare's hand reassuringly.

"Do you know what you are saying; you are standing up for our enemy" Rias asked and the anger was evident in her voice. "Yes I do, these fallen were tasked with watching me and Sean when we entered Japan but a traitor changed the order to have us killed" I stated, but something felt wrong with me but I couldn't think about it right now.

"Then what are you going to do" Rias asked hoping I would remain loyal to her. "She well be leaving here to go and report to her commander about the traitor" I replied as I lifted my mask from my face.

"Glenn you..." Rias was about to go on but she was cut off by a pain filled scream coming from me. i dropped my sword to the floor and gripped my chest as the pain started to rise from there and travel around my body.

Letting out another scream of pain I slumped to the floor barely conscious. "What's wrong with him" Akeno yelled as she ran to my side to see what was wrong. "**The child has light poisoning**" Albion stated from my gauntlet.

"What?" was everyone's answer and Rias turned to Raynare. "What did you do to my servant" Rias asked coldly. "I didn't do anything" replied as she looked at my by prone body with worry evident in her eyes.

"**It wasn't the fallen; the child needed to escape and absorbed light magic in to his system to break out of his cell**" Albion answered. "Why would he do something as foolish as that" Rias asked as I let out another scream of pain and blood started to escape my lips.

"We have to heal him now" Akeno stated as tears were about to escape her eyes. "We can't if he has absorbed light in to his system healing him the normal way won't work" Rias stated sadly. "Wait, Asia's sacred gear" Sean yelled as he remembered how Asia's sacred gear could heal anyone.

"I'm sorry but I can't use it to heal him" Raynare replied and everyone had the look of disbelief on their faces. "What do you mean, that gear can heal anyone" Sean yelled angrily. "It's because he is a devil and I am a fallen angel it won't heal him even if I wanted to" Raynare replied sadly.

"Then return...the gear" I grunted out, damn that is painful. "Glenn" Akeno screamed as she hugged my body closer to hers. "I guess I should return what I have stolen, but that won't bring her back" Raynare stated as she created a light bagger.

Raynare walked over to Asia's lifeless body and kneeled down beside it. Without a second thought she drove the dagger in to her chest and grunted as she could feel the energy of the sacred gear leaving her.

As the dagger began to glow Raynare's body began to change as well. When the dagger had taken all of the energy of the ear from Raynare she looked younger than she once did. Removing the dagger from her body Raynare held in her hand and watched as it changed in to the solid form of two silver rings.

Gently placing the rings on to Asia's body Raynare walked back to my body and gently held my hand. I looked up with barley open eyes to see Yuma from our school holding on to my hand, I put two and two together and realised that Yuma was Raynare.

Rias glanced at my body before running over the Asia and pulled out a bishop chess piece. "We need to hurry" Rias said and Sean nodded before taking a few steps away from Asia. Rias placed the chess piece o to Asia's chest and chanted "In the name of the house of Gremory you will be my servant".

The chess piece sunk in to Asia's body and the life instantly entered her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked around with confusion evident on her face. "Huh? Sean?" she questioned as her gaze rested on the black haired Canadian.

"Asia" Sean whispered as he pulled her in to a hug. "Sean we have to hurry I don't know how much longer Glenn can last" Rias stated and Sean pulled himself away from the nun. "Asia i need you to heal my friend" Sean stated as he looked towards my body.

Asia's face lit up and instantly ran to my side. Without a second thought she activated her sacred gear and began to heal me with the glowing green light. I felt warmth travel throughout my body as she hovered her hands over each part of it.

As the warmth left I slipped in to unconsciousness. The others watched as Glenn's breathing evened out and he started to rest peacefully. "Is he going to be ok" Akeno and Raynare asked at the same time.

"I healed him as best I could" Asia replied unsure as to what else to say. "He will be fine; he's too much of an idiot to die" Sean stated as he walked over to his friends side. "We should go home" Akeno said as she lifted the limp body of her fellow devil and crush.

"I guess this will be the last time I see you" Raynare said as he gently stroked a hand on to Glenn's cheek. "If I know Glenn as well as I do you will be seeing him a lot more" Sean stated as Akeno pulled Glenn's body away from Raynare and opened a portal for home.

"Just tell him thank you for everything" Raynare said as she opened her own portal to the fallen angel's home land. As she left so did everyone else and Sean took Asia back to the apartment because he was not letting her stay on her own as her first night as a devil.

The first thing I noticed when I started to wake up was a huge headache, why do I always get headaches when I wake up. Cracking an eye open i saw the familiar sight of Akeno hugging me in my sleep.

With a soft yawn I gently nudged her awake to find out what happened last night. "Glenn..." she whispered sleepily. She barley opened her eyes to look at me before going back to sleep. A few seconds later her eyes shot open and she tackled me in a hug.

"Glenn!" she yelled happily as she hugged me for dear life. "Akeno what HMMPH" I couldn't finish what I was about to say because Akeno pressed her soft lips against my own. To say I was shocked was an understatement as my brain shut down and enjoyed the sensation of kissing the beautiful girl.

When we parted for air I stared in to her eyes and found worry and care in them. "What was that about?" I asked when I got my breath back. "You idiot you could have died absorbing light into your system" Akeno whispered as she hugged my again.

"You could have died before we done anything special with each other" she whispered as I finally returned the hug. "Akeno I'm sorry I almost died but it was needed to make sure none of us died" I stated calmly but on the inside a little me was dancing about the fact Akeno likes me the same way I like her.

Akeno didn't reply but kissed me again, this time she was way more aggressive as she did it. "Akeno can you get off him" a voice said from the door. Akeno released me and both of us blushed in embarrassment as we turned to see who was at the door.

It wasn't just one person everyone was staring at us with smirks present on their faces, except Rias for some reason and Sean was giving me a thumbs up and a goofy grin on his face. Akeno finally got off of me and I tried to sit up but pain rocket throughout my chest.

"Oh primus that hurts" I grunted as I feel back to the bed. "I bet it does, that's what you get for absorbing light in to your system" Rias stated as her stern face softened as she looked at me.

"What happened to Raynare after I black out" i asked and Rias's face hardened again. "Mm...Glenn she is..." Sean started and before he could continue a black blur rushed past all of them and tackled me further into the bed.

I looked down to see Raynare hugging me as tightly as she could. "Ugh...what's going on?" I questioned as I tried to get the girl off of me, I also took notice that Akeno was glaring at her and so was Rias. Weird?

"I was tasked with watching you again after I explained everything to our leader" Raynare stated happily after she got off of me. "Then why are you in the apartment" I asked in confusion. "Glenn she will be staying with us" Sean explained much to my shock.

"But we don't have any room left" i exclaimed in shock. "Ugh...not anymore" Sean replied. "What do you mean" I questioned. "Rias bought the whole building and tuned it in to a four story house" Sean blurted out.

"What" I yelled in disbelief. "How long was I out" I asked. "About a week" Sean answered. "Bloody hell" I commented as I feel back on to the bed. "Ugh Glenn by the way what was that necklace you found" Sean asked as he held out the said necklace.

"Sean I have to tell you something" I started and everyone listened in. "That necklace has something to do with us" I said. "And what does it have to do with us" Sean asked. "The statue I found it on tells us that something is awakening" I replied.

"What's coming" Sean asked. "Sean we are awakening, we are the dovahkin" I stated calmly.


	8. Chapter 8

I find myself walking towards the school on the same day I woke up. The reason was that Rias could only make up a week worth of excuses for me.

Today was not going to be a fun day. Why? Because both Akeno and Raynare have latched on to my arms and I can already feel the stares from the other student on me, and we aren't even near the school yet.

Sean was currently chatting with Rias and Asia and explaining to her about being a devil and what she will need to do from now on. Today after I explained about the necklace Sean explained to me the layout of our new house, it still feels weird to say that.

The whole layout of the house is six floors; two bellow the ground and four above it. The very bottom floor has a Olympic size swimming pool, a huge bath and sauna room. The floor above that is the training room that has a boxing ring, a shooting range, and an obstacle course.

The next floor is the ground floor that has a huge living room connected to a huge dining room and kitchen, Sean said it would be great for parties. Next is the floor that has mine and Akeno's bed room, a room for both me and Sean to house our gaming equipment and movie centre and finally Sean's bedroom.

He floor above that has Raynare's and Asia's rooms with two other rooms for anyone else that wants' them. And the last floor has three rooms and a balcony with a sky garden for our familiar's. After my adventure to explore the house Sean pushed me in to the pull and said it was to wake me up.

Now back to me waking to school. Akeno and Raynare had my arms directly in between their breast and it was taking all of my powers to not think perverted thoughts about them, wow they are so soft. Damn it!

Almost instantly when we entered through the school gates everyone turned to see me with two absolutely sexy girls hanging off my arms and everyone had their own reactions to this. "How dare he take away our idols!" was the boys collected thoughts, actually they involved more about killing me, but I am not mentioning that.

"What when did Akeno get close to someone" was some of the girls thoughts. "Why does she have to take away one of the greatest guys in the school" was some of the other thoughts. "Aww they look so good together, I wonder if Kiba will be like that to me?" was the last of the girl's thoughts, I'm extremely confused by that one.

After hearing the thought's of every single student around us we eventual separated and went to our separate classes, but not before Akeno kissed me on the cheek further shocking everyone around us.

It was made worse when Raynare did the same thing, and people started to get the idea that I was in a two relationships at once, I wasn't even in one for primus sake. Giving off a huge sigh I returned my class room and readied for the numerous questions that would be thrown at me.

"Well that could have gone better" I commented from my normal tree. it was lunch time and Sean was currently tuning his guitar getting ready to play our favourite song for my return to school. "Well Glenn, which one are you going to officially ask out" Sean asked as he moved on to tuning the next string.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I replied hoping he would by it. "Oh please dude, you have so many girls just waiting for you to ask them out" Sean stated and this completely confused me.

"What are you talking about" I questioned while leaning over to look down at him. "Well, let me list them. Akeno, Raynare, Tsubaki, Momo, Yura, the whole kendo club, and Rias I think" Sean stated. "You can't be serious" I replied in shock, there is no way all those girls like me.

"You better believe it, Now answer the question" Sean stated. "Ugh...I...I don't know, I never knew all of them like me like that" I stated in shock, there is no way this is real. "Well it's the truth so you better pick and don't take too long or you could hurt all of them in the end" Sean warned.

I sighed to myself, how did I every get in to a situation like this. After I minute of silence Sean began to play his guitar and I took in a breath and began to sing.

Nature, Nature heaven and home

sum of all, and by them, driven

To conquer every mountain shown

but I've never crossed the river

Braved the forests, braved the stone

Braved the icy wind and fire

Braved and beat the them on my own

Yet I'm helpless by the river

Angel, angel, what have I done?

I've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire

I've conquered country, crown, and throne

Why can't i cross this river?

Angel, angel, what have I done?

I've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire

I've conquered country, crown, and throne

Why can't I cross this river?

Pay no mind to the battles you've you won

It'll take a lot more then rage and muscle

Open your heart and hands, my sons

Or you'll never make it over the river

It'll take a lot more than words and guns

A whole lot more that riches and muscles

The hands of the many must join as one

And together we'll cross the river

It'll take a lot more than words and guns

A whole lot more that riches and muscles

The hands of the many must join as one

And together we'll cross the river

(Nature, nurture heaven and home)  
It'll take a lot more than words and guns  
(Sum of all, and by them, driven)  
A whole lot more than riches and muscle  
(To conquer every mountain shown)  
The hands of the many must join as one  
And together we'll cross the river

(Braved the forests, braved the stone)  
It'll take a lot more than words and guns  
(Braved the icy winds and fire)  
A whole lot more than riches and muscle  
(Braved and beat them on my own)  
The hands of the many must join as one  
And together we'll cross the river

And together we'll cross the river  
And together we'll cross the river

Nature, nurture heaven and home  
And together we'll cross the river  
And together we'll cross the river

Nature, nurture heaven and home  
And together we'll cross the river  
And together we'll cross the river

I sighed as I finished my favourite song, man it is really emotional. Looking over the crowd that gathered for the song I took notice that Akeno and Raynare were among them and both are glaring at each other, should I do something?

Just as I was going to go and talk with them the lunch bell rang and everyone started to return to class. Sean disappeared with some girl with black hair so I decided to visit the student council room, might as well finish that gun and move on to the next one.

Arriving at the door I was about to knock when it slowly opened for me. "Well isn't that creepy" I commented and peeked inside, as usually the lights are too dim for me to see shit. Casually I walked inside and looked around, where is everyone?

"Well this is an unexpected visit" someone remarked from behind me. I turned around and didn't see anything but something moving from just beyond the shadows. "So who are you?" the voice asked I finally noticed it was female and distinctly older than me.

I took a defensive stance as I waited for this person to either talk again or attack. "So you aren't going to say anything are you" the voice remarked from behind me again, how can this person keep on getting behind me.

Spinning around to face the voice I watched as a female figure stood just in the shadow covering her face from me. "So what business do you have with my sister" the person remarked, Sister? "Mm...who is your sister?" I questioned, this is just too weird for me.

"Ha everyone knows my adorable sister, what do you want with her" the person yelled angrily. "Mm..." I didn't even get to say anything as the person yelled again."Your here to propose to my sister aren't you" she accused me, what the hell is going on?

"Ugh..." I tried to say something but I was cut off again."I won't let you have my sister you fiend" she yelled and dove out of the shadows and tried to tackle me. Waiting for the girl, or women to get close I then jumped and vaulted over her and landed behind her in a crouched position.

Finally I got to see what this person looked like and I was greatly surprised. She had long raven coloured hair made in to twin pony twins, violet coloured eyes, and a teenager's body even if she sounded older than that.

What was most surprising was what she was wearing. To be honest it looked like a customised sailor outfit with a very short skirt and a top that really should off her assets. "Why are you attacking me?" I yelled, why am I asking that question, I get attacked all the time.

"Because you are trying to marry my sister, and I won't let her be taken away from me" she yelled and lunged at me again. Rolling under her lung I got to my feet just in time to see her crash in to Souna's desk.

"I am not here to marry your sister, I don't even know your sister" I yelled back, this girl really likes her sister. "Ha, of course you know my sister she is the most popular girl in this school" she stated happily.

"Mmm...Ok" I replied, I have no ideas what the hell is going on right now. "Who are you anyway" I asked, I rather know the name of my attacker so i have something to tell someone instead of trying to describe that outfit to them.

"What? How could you not have heard of the great Levia-tan" the women said while striking as pose, what is with all these weird people in my life. "Any chance of getting to know your name" I asked as simply as I could.

"I'm Serafall Leviathan one of the four Satan's" Serafall says with another pose, what is she a super hero or something. "Ok and who is your sister?" I asked, I just want to get to work and leave this crazy person behind me, ha crazy person she isn't the only one.

"How do you not know Souna-Chan" Serafall asked with another pose, what is with all the damn poses. Is she giving me an eye full for her cleavage, this is just too strange. "Your Souna's sister" I asked in disbelief, how is someone as strict as Souna related to this person.

"I knew you knew her but now I have to get rid of you before you try to take her away from me" she said and waved her hand at me. Before I knew it I was dodging ice spikes. "I'm not here to take her away from you" I yelled and just barely dodged a spike aimed for my neck.

"Like I will fall for that" she laughed and threw more ice spikes at me. "Ugh, two can play at this game" I commented and took in a deep breath. "FUS RO DA" I yelled as my icy breath hit the ice spikes currently heading in my direction and caused them to fall to the ground.

"It looks like the great Levia-tan has finally found a worthy rival, but I will not lose my sister to you" she yelled and threw more ice spikes at me, what is with her does she freaking love her sister or something.

"Ok, fuck this shit" I growled and summoned my mask and sword. As soon as I dawned my mask Serafall froze and just stared at me. "You wanted a fight well you got one" I growled ominously as my mask changed my eye to completely black with yellow irises.

Serafall seemed to take this a bit more seriously as the spikes were coming faster and looked sharper than before. Rolling behind the couch in the room and waited till she stopped firing her spikes before vaulting over the couch and trying to slash at her.

As my sword was going to hit her a ice wall just seemed to appear between me and her and I was forced back while Serafall had a child like smile on her face. "I guess I will have to take you more seriously harbinger" Serafall stated as the ice wall was flung at me.

With a slice of my sword I sliced the wall in half and waited for the next attack. "Can someone explain why my office is destroyed" a familiar voice said from the door. Both me and Serafall looked to see Souna standing at the door with Yura, Momo and Tsubaki standing just behind her.

"I was just getting rid just this boy who is trying to marry you" Serafall stated casually. "come on, I am not trying anything I came in here to work on some stuff and you freaking attack me for no reason" I yelled angrily at the costumed clad girl.

"Ha you fiend, you are trying to steal my cute little sister away from me, I will never let you have her" she yelled and lunged at me again. "Oh fuck this" I cursed and smacked her away with my sword.

"Souna please control your sister" I pleaded; this was just one of the weirdest days of my life. "Serafall can you please stop attack Rias's pawn" Souna asked as the group of she-devils walked in to the almost destroyed room.

"Only for you" Serafall said as she lunged at her own sister. To my surprise Souna tried to dodge the lung but failed and was grabbed in to a big hug from the girl. "Is she always like this" I asked as I stood beside the other three girls.

"Yes, Serafall really cares for her sister" Tsubaki stated. "She said she was one of the four Satan's please tell me she is lying" I asked. Just as Tsubaki was about to ask I felt something cold wrap itself around my legs.

Looking down I was quite surprised to see my legs encased in ice. "What the hell" I yelled as I tried to break the ice with my sword but no matter what I did it wouldn't break. "So the Harbinger doesn't believe I am one of the four Satan's" Serafall stated in a cold tone.

"Why do you call Glenn Harbinger" Momo asked while I was still trying to get out of the ice, this is just getting ridiculous. "That's because he is the leader of the frast's" Serafall replied. "Can you please release me this ice is getting annoying" I asked, I can't feel my legs anymore.

"Ha so you can try and take my sister away, No, I will be sealing you in ice from this day forward" Serafall stated, what is with her, her attitude does a 180 every minute. "I am not here to marry your sister, Souna please tell her" I pleaded desperately.

"Master, can we request something of Glenn for his freedom" Yura asked, I looked at her with a look that said WTF. "What do you want to request" Souna asked and Yura ran over to her and whispered something in to her ear.

"Well I will have to ask Rias but there should be nothing wrong with it, Serafall can you let him go, he only comes here to work in the work shop made from him and his friend" Souna stated and I sighed in relief.

"Fine but if he ever tries to marry you I will kill him" Serafall said in a sweet tone. "What the hell I don't even like Souna like that" I yelled in my defence, why did Momo and Yura sigh in relief. "Can you let me go now" I asked and as soon as I did I fell on my ass.

I rubbed the back of my head as I stood up but something pulled against my neck. Glancing to my side I saw that the necklace I found had caught itself on the chair I was beside. Unhooking the necklace I held it in my hand as Momo started staring at it.

"Where did you get such a pretty necklace" Momo asked and attracted the attention of the costume clad girl. "HUH, Oh it was when I was captured by a fallen angel base, I found it on a statue" I replied not really thinking about what I was saying.

"Where did you find this" Serafall asked in a serious tone. "As I said on a statue under the church" I replied. "May I ask do you have a sacred gear" Serafall asked as she gazed at the necklace. "MM...Yea" I relied, what is she getting at I wonder?

"Can I see it" she asked as her gaze turned from the necklace to me. "Sure" I replied and let my sword return to its pocket dimension. A second later I called forth my gear and saw Serafall's gaze harden.

"The dragons have returned" she muttered to herself but I heard what she said. "What did you say" I asked for confirmation. "Nothing, but you should return to your master" Serafall said and walked over to a wall where a red symbol appear and she walked through it.

"What was that about" I asked out of reflex. "I think it's time for us all to leave" Souna stated, I didn't even get to do any work today. I grumbled curse words as I walked outside and towards the club room.

Arriving at the club room I was instantly tackled to the ground by something with blue hair, well that's all I could see before my head was pushed in between someone's breasts. "You're finally back" Kurumu yelled as she tightened her hug on me.

"HHUR" I yelled as I couldn't breathe anymore, stupid fox. "Kurumu can you get off Glenn" a sweet voice stated. Kurumu finally released me but she had a very cute pout on her face as she got off of me.

Shaking my head I looked to see Akeno standing over me with her normal smile on her face. "Thanks for the save" I said as I climbed to my feet. "Well, I couldn't let my man die so soon" Akeno said as she wrapped her arms around me, when did she start owning me?

"Akeno can you stop flirting we have an important meeting today" Rias said as she spun around in her chair to face us. "Sean is right spinning in these chairs is fun" she continued with a smile on her face.

"So what's the meeting about" I asked as I was pulled down to the couch by Akeno. "We will have to wait till Sean is here because it involves both of you" Rias stated simple, I wonder what we did; wait was it because of the cute girl in the student council room. When did I start thinking she was cute?

"Hay guys!" someone yelled as the door flung open. We all turned to see Sean with an unhappy Raynare standing at the door. "What up with her" I asked as she sat down beside me. "She's just upset that all of the guys wouldn't stop hitting on her at lunch and missed out of you singing" Sean explained.

"Well I promise to sing something when we get home" I stated and Raynare's mood instantly did a 180. "Well since you are all here we should began" Rias started and everyone started to listen in. "Remember that necklace you found Glenn" Rias said.

I took out the necklace in question and Rias continued. "I asked my brother about it and before i could talk to him Souna's sister beat me too it" she explained and I instantly froze, what if she tries to kill me for being the Harbinger.

"Wait who is your brother" Sean asked, maybe I should have asked because I have no idea who he is as well. "My brother is..." Rias was going to go on but a magic portal opened up in front of us all. Stepping out of the portal was a man in his mid-twenties with bright red hair, the same colour as Rias's and he was wearing formal robs, like a king or something.

"One of the four Satan's" the man now identified as Rias's brother introduced. "Sirzechs Lucifer pleased to meet the two heavenly dragons" Sirzechs said with a small bow. As he looked at us all his gaze rested on the girl sitting beside me and she visibly flinched under his gaze.

"Rias can I ask why a fallen is here" he stated with narrowed eyes. Before Rias could say anything I was standing up with my sword pointed at the man and mask on. "You touch her I will kill you" I threatened as my eyes changed colour.

"HA, HAHAHAHAHA" the man laughed which just made me look at him like he was crazy, and that is saying something. "Oh, Rias you have such as interesting servant. But don't sorry my boy i am not here to hunt fallen" he stated with a smile.

"So Serafall was correct in telling me that you are the Harbinger" he said as he started to look over my sword. "Mm...can we get down to business" Sean said as i returned my stuff to the pocket dimension.

"You are right, I have come here to tell you both the meaning behind that necklace" he started as he took a seat beside Sean. "What does it mean" Sean asked as I sat down and as soon as I did Raynare's hand clamped on to mine, she must be really worried right now.

"That necklace is the key to an old tomb in the underworld, it was said that the first wielder of the boosted gear made it to store something" Sirzechs said as I looked over the necklace. "Boosted gear" I questioned and got a nod from the man.

Taking off the necklace I throw it over to Sean who caught it and gave me a confused look. "Dude, you hold the boosted gear not me" I stated as I lay back in the chair I was in. "So what are we going to do about the tomb" I asked as I rested my gaze on the leader of the devils.

"You two will be going to the tomb, it will take about a week for you both to get to the tomb because the area around the tomb prevents portals from being used" he stated and Rias gave him a funny look.

"Are you saying that only my pawns will go" Rias asked as everyone turned from her to the man in question. "Yes, they will be the only ones that can enter the tomb but I will warn you both there is something in those tombs that shouldn't allowed to leave" Sirzechs said in a serious tone.

"We'll do it" I said and Raynare squeezed my hand to get my attention. I looked at her to see that she was greatly against the idea of me leaving, I'm glad she cares. "You will be leaving for the underworld tomorrow, I suggest you get some rest and pack light" Sirzechs stated and sunk in to a portal that he made under his seat.

"Well let's go home" Sean said as he started walking towards the door. "Glenn can you wait behind" Rias asked as the others started to leave. Sure, what do you need?" I asked as Raynare was the last to leave, why did she glare at Rias.

"Are you sure about this" Rias asked in a serious tone. "You don't need to worry Rias, me and Sean will be fine" I reassured her with a kind smile. "Glenn I just got you back from almost being killed, promise me you won't get hurt" Rias stated while pointing a finger at me.

"I can't promise that, but I will promise that we will come back alive" I said, I'm pretty sure if you looked at me you could see the determination burning from my eyes. "You better because if you die then Akeno will be very upset with you" Rias warned and I instantly paled, it didn't matter to that girl if she was angry you will suffer.

"Ok, I am so not dying" I said as the colour began to return to my face. "It seems that your attraction to my queen is enough to make you do anything" Rias giggled. "You really are a devil aren't you" I sighed, this girl is just impossible to live with.

"I think it is time for you to go" Rias said as she tried to get control of her giggles. "Will you stop giggling" I yelled as I stormed out of the room, honestly I was beginning to start giggling myself. As I left the club room I could still hear the noise of Rias giggling.

Arriving back at the house I looked around and saw that everyone was already in bed or just sitting in their rooms. I looked around and spied the couch and just slumped down in to it, I have had a very weird day.

"Just a few minutes then I will head upstairs" I muttered to myself. Before I knew it I couldn't open my eye and soon I drifted off to sleep. If I had stayed awake for a few more second I would have heard the sound of someone walking down the stairs.

Slowly stirring awake I noticed that I wasn't in my bed, my bed never felt this fluffy. Cracking an eye open I was assaulted my black feathers, did I attack a pillow when I was asleep? I attempted to lift my hand to remove the feathers from my face but my hand brushed against something soft and the feathers gave off a soft moan.

Looking down I saw that a mop of black hair was right beside my face and that's when I noticed that someone had their arms around me. Since it wasn't a pony tail I don't think it was Akeno who was hugging me.

Adjusting myself I was able to see that my hand had grabbed on to the girls assets. When I attempted to remove my hand the girl hugged me closer to her and inadvertently crushed my hand against her.

With another soft moan the girl stirred awake and I got to see her violet eyes look up at me. It took a second for me to realise that Raynare had joined me on the couch after I fell asleep, but what is with the feathers?

"Good morning" she yawned; damn she is really cute right now. "Mmm...Good morning" I replied, what else was I meant to say right now. "What are you doing here" I asked, I really want to find out what is up with the feathers.

"You didn't sing to my last night, so I decided to sleep with you" she said and the feathers seemed to hug me closer to her. "Ok, what is up with the feathers" I asked, this was now starting to annoy me. "I wrapped my wings around you last night so you didn't get cold" she said as she moved herself up so that we were now nose to nose.

"I hope you don't mind but I think I need something more from you" she said as she gazed in to my eyes. "Mm...What do you need?" I asked nervously as i tried to back away but all it did was make her wing hug me closer to her.

"Fufufu, I have an idea" she giggled and moved her arms to wrap around my head. Before I could say anything else she had already pressed her soft lips to mine. Before I knew it her tongue had invaded my mouth and was wrestling with my own.

We soon parted for air and just gazed at each other for a few seconds while my brain restarted. "I think that will do me till you get back" she purred and unwrapped her wing from around me. "Damn it, what the hell am I going to do now" I thought, now I defiantly know two girls like me.

"**Child you should just take them both as your mate**" Albion stated inside my head. "What are you talking about" I thought back. "**You're a dragon, we are allowed more than one mate child**" Albion explained with irritation evident in his voice.

I sighed to myself in annoyance; this was not going to work out well for me. Why can't I just go back to being a nerd when everything made sense?


	9. Chapter 9

Right now I am in front of Sirzechs Lucifer after we were teleported to the underworld capital. As me and Sean were standing in front of him behind us is our master Rias and our queen Akeno who were the only two that were allowed to see us off.

Raynare wanted to come but when I said we were going to the underworld capital she instantly refused to go anywhere near the place, must be an angel thing. "Before we allow you two to leave I have asked the other Satan's to come here as they have been wanting to meet the heavenly dragons for some time now" Sirzechs stated as three red portals opened up behind him.

Stepping out of one of the portals was a man dressed in royal robes with a devilish smile pasted on his rather young face. The next person was another man in similar robes but with a rather lazy look about him, he really Muston want to be here.

The last person was the crazy girl that attacked me in Souna's office. "Oh shit" I muttered. Sean heard me swear as the girl walked out of the portal and put two and two together. "Glenn you didn't sleep with her did you" he questioned, why that question?

"NO!" I yelled and got the attention of everyone in the room. "Sorry" I said with a sheepish look on my face. "You sure because the way your acting is like you and her did something" Sean stated, why does everything I do with girls have to resolve around that?

"Sean I did not sleep with Serafall" I said hoping none of them heard me. "Serafall, how do you know the White dragon emperor" the lazy Satan asked as he heard what me and Sean were talking about. "Oh he tried to marry my sister" Serafall said and Sean instantly had a grin on his face.

"Glenn" Sean said, what is he about to say? "Yes" I replied, I am not going to like this. "You got this, you finally became a man, sleeping with one of the Satan's, and marring someone, I'm so proud" he said as he wiped away imaginary tears.

"I didn't have sex with Serafall" I yelled, quite loudly I might add because Sirzechs broke down laughing at what I just said while Serafall looked like she was ready to kill me. "But Glenn that look she is giving you says otherwise" Sean pointed out as I looked to see Serafall glaring hatefully at me.

"Now that we have had our fun we should allow you two too go" Sirzechs said as he gestured towards the bark and very creepy forest ahead of us. I turned to see Rias and Akeno both glaring at me, I didn't do anything this time.

"I guess we will see you when we get back" I said not sure what to do cause these girls look like they are ready to kill me if I do anything wrong. To my surprise it was Akeno that took a deep breath and walk up to me.

"We will be talking about this when you get back" she threatened and before I could try and defend myself she already pressed her lips to my own in a heated kiss. "Just making sure she knows who you belongs too" Akeno whispered as she released me from her hold.

"Glenn" Sean said from behind me as my brain tried to figure out what the hell just happened. "Yes" I replied. "You are so whipped" he laughed and Sirzechs joined in with the laugh. "I hate you so much right now" I muttered as i walked past him and towards the forest.

I didn't get far as the sound of a loud roar echoed throughout the area we were in. "What was that" I asked out of reflex. Before anyone could mutter a sound the sound of trees being uprooted could be heard as another roar echoed throughout the area.

The next thing I new was that three ice coloured lizard men were standing in front of us. "Where is the Harbinger" the middle one asked in its demonic voice. I walked forward while pulling out the sword I was giving by the former leader of the frast's.

"I am the Harbinger" I stated as I rested my sword on my shoulder, this sword is really big. "We have come to aid you on your quest to the old ruins" the leader said as the other two bowed in front of me."I am Thal, you're second in command" the leader said as he bowed as well.

"So the white one is the Harbinger, who would have thought it" the lazy looking Satan stated aloud. "Maybe you should have slept with him" the devilish Satan said as he glanced at Serafall. "What are you talking about" Serafall yelled, she really is a child at heart.

"Having the Harbinger in your family would be a great asset" he continued. "I'm sorry but can you not try marring off one of my servants" Rias said as she tried to hide the fact that she was pissed at the four of them, Akeno wasn't faring much better if I might add.

"I think we should go" Sean muttered as he appeared beside me. "And why is that" I asked out of curiosity. "Well if you want to stay and have Rias pull you in to this conversation be my guest" Sean replied and it took me a second to realise what he meant by that.

"Ok let's go" I said as we rushed in to the dark forest with the frast's right behind us. "So, we got three days to make it too the tomb, get the thing inside and three days to get back home. Doesn't sound too hard" Sean mused to himself.

"I wouldn't say that dragon" Thal said as he came up beside us. "This forest is known to have some strange creatures larking in it" Thal said with a small chuckle. If I had look around the trees I would have noticed red eyes with slits for pupils looking down on us.

A few hours later the red sky had dimed and the great fire of the underworlds sun had begun to set. "To think I would be able to see the underworlds sun setting again" Thal mused as the other two frast's agreed with him.

"Thal what happened to the frast's" Sean asked while I was busy making a fire, why didn't he just use his fire magic? "We should all gather around the fire and then I will begin the tale" Thal said as the other two frast's destroyed two trees and created some seats for everyone.

After everyone had sat down and I had finally got the fire going, who know I could make ice cold enough to set something on fire? "Before we begin anyone got any marshmallows" Sean asked. "I do" I replied while pulling out a huge bag of the sweets from my pocket dimension.

"Well are we ready to start" Thal asked and me and Sean nodded while I was stuffing my face with marshmallows, man these are so good. "Good, the downfall of the frast's began at the end of the last great war" Thal started, why did the wind pick up?

"The three factions had lost many soldiers and Frast's weren't left out, but we were the strongest demons and that's what made the devils weary of us" he stated with a sad sigh. "The recovery of the devils had begun but they feared that we would grow board without the war and plotted to get rid of us" Thal stated.

"Wait, why would they think that" I asked with placing another marshmallow on a stick. "The devils never saw us as more than beasts that only know how to kill, and for a time we were like that" Thal stated with a slight grin, must be the blood lust he has.

"The current Harbinger at the time was a blood thirsty beast that killed hundreds of angels during the war" he said and looked towards the underworlds moon. "We followed him without question but when the devils asked him to leave for the familiar world he ordered us too attack and claim the underworld for ourselves" Thal stated.

"That was when our forces split in two, half joined the Harbinger, and the other half resisted his leader ship and sought to leave the fighting behind them" he said. "That is when your predecessor came in" Thal said with a grin on his lizard like face.

"He took command of the forces that did not want to fight and waged war against the other half" Thal said as he got a distant look on his face. "The battle was bloody and death was all around us but our new leader stood defiant in front of the beast we used to call leader" Thal said.

"There battle was legendary, but our leader killed the beast with the sword you now wield, he sliced the beast in two and held half of the head up to the half that joined him" Thal said as he seemed to remember that day.

"When all of the frast's say the head of their former leader they all dropped their weapons and accepted that he was the new Harbinger" Thal said but then his face twisted in anger. "That was when the devils decided to attack, they forced us back in to a portal they created and sealed us all in the familiar world" Thal said angrily.

"Is that way your leader made a vendetta to kill all of the devils that enter the familiar world" I asked, that was one hell of a story. "Yes, but when he was defeated by you I believe he say that the devils might just need us again and with the white dragon emperor as our leader we shall return and fight by the devils side once again" Thal said and the two other frast's howled in agreement.

"We shall sleep now, we have a long journey ahead of us" Thal said and he just lied down on the log he was sitting on. Sean fell asleep instantly and start mumbling something about silvered haired girls in bikinis, who does he know has silver hair?

Just as I was about to fall asleep a noise caught my attention. Bolt from my sitting position I looked around and couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. "I must be going crazy...again" I mumbled to myself.

Once again as I was about to fall asleep the noise of the bushes beside me caught my attention. "Ok...what the hell is going on?" I questioned as i jumped to my feet and summoned my sword, just in case you know.

Walking out of the camp sight I entered a thick forest that was very quiet, I mean very there wasn't even a bug making any noise. Taking a few cautious steps I started to hear the faint noise of someone breathing, and I was too far away from the camp to hear Sean mumbling.

"Please just be a squirrel" I mumbled to myself. Heading to the direction of the noise I ended up at a small clearing that was just way to convenient for my liking. "Is anyone there" I asked, what else am I meant to say.

The sound of breath stopped and the faint sound of carefully placed foot steppes echoed in to my ears. "As long as it isn't some kind of ghost I will be ok" I muttered to myself, ghosts aren't real, right? The sound of foot steppes stopped roughly behind me and I slowly turned to see what was there.

Looking in to the shadows of the trees I could barely see the shape of a person standing just beyond the shadow of the trees. "Mm...Hello" I said, please don't be a ghost. "It seems you are more perceptive than I thought" the person said, it was defiantly a female voice.

"Why are you here" I questioned and gripped y sword ready for any attack, I have had a lot of weird meeting and they always end with me getting attacked. "You don't need to worry about me hurting you, unless you want me too" She said adding a seductive voice to the end of the statement.

"You still didn't answer my question" I stated, I really don't like it when people act mysteriously. "I just here to observe someone I have deemed worthy" she said as she slowly stepped out of the shadows.

The first thing I noticed was that she was wearing a Kuoh academy girl's uniform, and it barely contained her rather large chest. Adding that fact to the perfect body with those amazing legs that were just covered by the short skirt.

The next thing I noticed was the waist long silver hair that swayed lazily in the non-existent wind. Finally her face was uncovered from the shadow and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped at the sight of her.

Her pricing red eyes gaze at me and I felt like she was examining me. Her beautiful face seemed to soften as she looked at me. "Who are you" I asked, wow this girl is hot. Why do I thinking am going to regret thinking that, and why does lighting come to mind?

"My name is Moka, and until we meet again I think this will do" she said as she started walking over to me. I couldn't move as he hips swayed in front of me. When she reached me her slender arm wrapped around my neck and before I could even think what the hell was happening her soft lips had captured mine.

After the rather passionate kiss she didn't release me, she mover her head to the side of my neck and opened her mouth. I only got a glance at the long and very sharp looking fangs, like a vampire. Oh shit.

Before I could say anything she had already bit down on my neck and I could feel my own blood being sucked out of me, why do I always have to attract the weirdest kind of girls? After she had her fill she licked the spot she had bit down on and looked straight in the eyes.

"We will meet again my emperor" she purred and next thing I knew she had disappeared in a fury of bat's. "What the fuck?" I muttered. Shaking my head I started back to the camp sight, what a weird day.

Once I arrived back at the camp sight I was greeted with the sight of Sean and Thal staring at me with huge grins on their faces. "What did I miss?" I questioned why do I not like their grins? "Hey Glenn" Sean asked.

"Yes" I replied, where is this going? "What's up with your neck" Sean asked as Thal's grin seemed to widen. "What are you talking about" I asked, what is up with my neck? Grabbing my sword I looked at it to see my neck and gasped at the sight of it.

"What the fuck, she left bit marks!" I yelled angrily, maybe I gave away too much information. "So Thal was right, you did leave to meet with a girl" Sean said with a huge goofy grin on his face. "This isn't funny" I yelled, why did she leave bit marks?

"It looks like that vampire marked you" Thal laughed in his own demonic way. "What do you know" I growled. "That girl you met was a vampire, one of the most powerful I might add and she has made you her mate" Thal explained and Sean's grin looked like it was going to split his face.

"Glenn, you got this" he said while crying comically. "The young Harbinger already has a few mates I see" Thal mused to himself. "Soon you will be a big a pimp as I am" Sean cried proudly. "Oh primus Akeno's going to kill me for sure" I said as my face paled at what that lightening wielding girl will do to me.

"Alright let's get going" Sean said as I snapped out of my emo mode, I'm so dead. Few minutes later we were back to walking through the forest. Two days later we arrived at the front of the tomb with almost no trouble, well except me getting lost a few times.

"What do we do" Sean asked as he took out the necklace. As soon as he did that the necklace glowed and shot out of his hand and into a necklace shaped whole in the huge door, wow that's cool. The door slowly began to open as the carving that I only just noticed began to move as well.

"Weapon ready people" Sean said as he called his boosted gear, I called my gear and sword while damning my mask. The frast's clicked their claws in anticipation of the battle that was to come; at least I think there is going to be a battle.

With everyone ready we began our decent in to the very creepy and dark tunnels of the tomb, wow this seems very similar to a horror movie. As this was going on back in the human world Rias had called a meeting of all the devils in the school.

"Rias what is this meeting about" Souna asked as she and her servant's sat at one end of the table in the club house. On the other side were Rias's servants and Raynare. "I would like to ask for all of the boys to leave this room" Rias said ignoring the girl's question.

Souna gave her a questionable look before nodding and sending her only male servant out of the room along with Kiba. "So what is this meeting about?" Souna asked again. "It is about the request that three of your servants made about my pawn" Rias said.

"And why does that concern your queen and a fallen angel" Souna asked as her three pieces glared at the two in question. "If you don't know I have already allowed my cute pawn and my queen to become intimate, which they have begun to do and the angel has an interest in him as well" Rias explained and Akeno had the decency to blush at the comment.

"Why would a fallen angel have an interest in my Glenn" Yura yelled surprising her master and fellow pieces. "I didn't realise that MY Glenn was yours" Akeno stated with a bit of venom in her voice.

"It's only a matter of time before he falls for me" Yura said, quite proudly over the fact that she thinks that Glenn likes her. If only she knew. "Can we not discuss this now, my pawn is quite dense when it comes to these things" Rias admitted and Akeno and Raynare nodded in agreement.

"So what about the request my servant's have asked of your pawn" Souna asked trying to get the meeting back on track. "I have yet to tell my pawn the request but when I do the same will apply to the two in front of you" Rias explained much to the dismay of Souna's servant's.

Back to our group of demons and dragons I was slightly hiding behind Sean as a bat kind of attacked me for no reason. "Glenn will you stop hiding behind me you walked in to the bat" Sean stated. "How can you be so calm right now!" I yelled, why is he calm we could die right now.

"Because we are going to survive this and you know why" Sean stated. "Because...I got this" he finished with his usual goofy grin. "Harbinger we are coming up to a large cave, I would suggest we think of a plan" Thal said.

"OK...If this is the cave that holds something for the boosted gear user then me and the frast's will keep whatever is in there busy wile you, Sean, search for the object" I explained, this has to be one of the best and simplest plans I have ever made.

"Sound's good" Sean said, well that was simple. The five of us entered the large cave. The walls of the cave were lined with numerous box shaped holes that reached to the top of the cave itself. Inside the boxes was quite a surprise.

Inside the boxes were corpses and by the look of them very, very old corpses. The end of the cave was a small stair case that lead up to a stone block of some sorts. I was trying to get a better look at the stone but the sound of a groan got my attention.

At the far end of the cave one of the corpses had begun to stir from there rest, great zombies just what I needed in my nightmares I already have a fear of hot vampires now. The groan didn't stop with just one as soon more of them followed for boxes that were closer to us.

"Dragons, be careful this is a devil tomb" Thal warned. "And why do we have to be careful" Sean asked. "Because when devils die there bodies become the guardians of their own tombs" Thal stated simply.

I glance at Thal before return my attention to one of the skeleton like corpses that had crawled its way out of its box. As it stood up it groaned and stretched out wing? The corpse was almost completely a skeleton except for the small amount of flesh that just barely held on to its body.

Jetting out of its back were two skeleton wings that slightly resembled a bat. On top of its head were two small horns and in its hand was some kind of demonic sword. Others joined the corpse some held similar swords while others had axes and one had a spear of some sorts.

"Well this is going to be fun" I said sarcastically and the only response I got was a wild grin from the frast's. With a mighty roar the frast's sprung in to action and dived in to the horde of the un-dead. I looked at Sean and shrugged before following the frast's in to the fight.

Sean held back as he looked around and noticed that all of the corpses were now getting out of their boxes. "As long as there isn't anything else we should be ok" Sean muttered to himself as he was about to follow Glenn in to the fight.

What stopped him was a roar that did not sound like a frast. Spinning on his hell Sean looked towards the door and saw the shadow of something big slowly making its way towards the cave. "Guy's we might have a problem" Sean yelled as he dodge a sword from one of the skeletons that went after him.

I didn't hear Sean as I jumped in to the air and formed a huge ice claw on my gauntlet. Bringing it down on an unfortunate skeleton, I clavered it in half as i spun and sliced the head off of a corpse behind me. To my surprise it didn't die the headless body still tried to attack me.

"Ok...We need to completely destroy these things" I yelled as I slashed at the headless corpse. "Glenn we got a big problem" Sean yelled as he flipped over a corpse and kicked it away, when did he get that good at gymnastics.

"What is it" I asked but my answer didn't come from Sean. Another roar echoed throughout the cave as a huge beast ripped through the door we just came through. "That is our problem" Sean yelled as he throws a firry punch towards a skeleton beside him.

The beast was a huge skeleton dragon. Its claws and horns were as black as coal and teeth looked shape enough to cut steal without any problem. Its socket-less eye locked on to Sean, well more to his boosted gear than him.

"Sean it's after you" I yelled to my slightly frozen friend. He snapped out of his daze and side stepped an axe aimed for his head. Creating a flaming claw on his gauntlet Sean sliced through the corpses arm like a hot knife through butter.

The same corpse lurched forward and allowed Sean to roll over its back and slice another corpse in half before turning around and cutting off the first corpses head. With the momentary pause Sean looked to see the skeleton dragon reeling its head back.

Before he could act it had shot its head forward and opened up its flesh-less jaw. a stream of red hot fire escaped its mouth and rocketed towards Sean. Sean was shocked that this think could do something like this that he forgot to move out of the way.

Lucky for him his fateful side kick was there. Jumping in front of Sean I took a page out of Serafall's book and raised a thick wall of ice in front of us. The ice did stop the fire but it was melting fast and the dragon didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon.

"Come on, we got to move" I yelled and snapped Sean out of his daze. We both jumped and rolled out of the way and just in time too because the ice wall shattered not a second later. But we didn't get time to breath as we rolled in to a horde of corpses.

I looked at Sean and he nodded towards me in silent understanding. Creating our elemental claws we interlocked our other hands and spun in a circle slashing at anything that out to close to us. Knowing we need to get out of hear I stopped a spinning and gripped Sean with my gauntlet.

As he continued to move I lifted him up and throw him over the crowed and in to another group, not my best throw I might add. But that didn't stop Sean from landing in a crouched position and smashing his flaming claw in to the ground.

The resulting explosion threw all the corpses around him in to the walls and their fellow corpses. With Sean having a bit of space at the moment I summoned my sword and slashed my way towards the back of the cave and away from the skeleton dragon, I don't need any more nightmares.

Sean was blacking three swords with his gauntlet and with nothing else in his hands he was having a bit of trouble. I mentally slapped myself as I forgot that I did make him something for a situation like this.

Summoning the item in question and since my hands were full I flipped it on to my foot and kicked it over the crowd and towards Sean. "Sean heads up" I called to him and got back to killing more corpses and trying to figure out how to kill that dragon.

Sean looked up to see a metal object flaying towards him. Reaching out his hand Sean grabbed the half cylinder that was attached to the barrel of the object. With a quick glance Sean knew what this item was and with a flick of his wrist he forced the cylinder to move down the barrel before returning to its normal position.

Flipping the object around in his hand he grabbed on to the grip and shouldered the wooden stock that was attached to it. Aiming for the closest target Sean pulled the trigger and was surprised when the blast rocketed him away from the three corpses and also incinerated the three he just fired at.

"What the hell man" Sean yelled in surprise but he couldn't help the goofy grin that crossed his face. "World War 2 trench gun with inferno rounds" I called out while freezing two corpses before slicing them in half with my sword.

"Harbinger, the dragon is approaching what will you have us do" Thal yelled as he tore apart an unlucky corpse. "Me and You three will handle the corpses Sean will take care of the dragon" i ordered much to Sean's shock.

"Why do I have to do this on my own" Sean yelled. "Because this is the tomb of the boosted gear so that dragon must have a weakness that links it to the boosted gear" I yelled back as I blacked a demonic sword with my own. Spinning on my heel I connected my ice claw to the creatures face and was rewarded with it flying away from me.

"And could you hurry I'm sure if you beat that thing these corpses will stop attacking us" I yelled as I dove in to another group of corpses. Sean shrugged his shoulders and raced in to the horde that were between him and the skeleton dragon.

With I mighty leap Sean reeled his flaming fist back and drove it in to the ground in front of him. The fiery explosion echoed throughout the cave as corpses and demonic weapons flew in all directions. As the flames slowly died down Sean was left standing in front of the dragon that he need to take down.

Sliding in to a stance Sean watched as the dragon recognised the challenged and gave off a roar to show that it will accept the fight. "Well then, It looks like I got this" Sean Said as he created another flaming claw.


	10. Chapter 10

Sean jumped in to the air with his flaming claw reeled back to strike. Once he was over the dragons head Sean throw his fist and intended to hit the skeleton square in the head. The skeleton just flicked its head and connected it to Sean's chest like swatting a fly.

Being hit by a dragon shaped skull must hurt because Sean was slammed in to the wall to his left and left a spider like crack in the wall. "Ok...don't attack a dragon head on, duly noted" Sean muttered to himself as he pulled himself to his feet and faced off against the dragon again.

Right now I am still fighting these damn skeletons, they just won't go down. "Why can't you just die" I yelled and I cut down another one of the damn enchanted corpses. Jumping over a sword swing I kicked out and decapitated a corpse behind me before slicing it in two with my ice claw.

Looking around me I saw that the Frast's were having no trouble ripping the corpses apart. "Having fun there" I called out as I docked under another axe swing and embedded my claw in to the skeletons gut.

"Ha, Harbinger this is the most fun I have had in years" Thal yelled back as the grin on his face widened insanely. Shaking my head i ducked and rolled on to my back to avoid being sliced in two by a sword.

Sean was currently jumping over a swing from the dragon's tail as he shouldered his shotgun with one hand and fired. "There has to be a way to beat you" Sean muttered as he flipped the trench gun around and pumped a new shell in to the barrel.

Ducking under a swipe from the dragon's bone claws, Sean didn't suspect it to slam its claw in to the wall right behind him. Hearing the crash Sean looked to see huge pieces of wall falling around him. Cursing his luck Sean rolled out of the way of one piece before shooting to his feet and diving out of the way of the other pieces.

Landing on his back Sean took a small breather but he didn't get long at the dragon slammed its claw on to his prone form and prevented him from moving altogether. "Oh this sucks" Sean cursed as he tried to get the claw off of him but even with all of his devil strength the claw would not move.

Grunting to himself Sean looked to see the dragon reeling its head back and preparing to burn him alive. Running out of options Sean gripped the grip of his shotgun and with his free hand aimed for the base of the skeletons neck.

As it was about to release the stream of fire on to its helpless victim the dragon didn't suspect its opponent to fire a stream of fire of its own. The inferno round connected to the dragons throat and forced it to release its fire breath on to the roof of the cave.

Thanking his own quick thinking Sean used his shotgun to left up the single claw that was holding his shoulder down on the ground. With a quick flick Sean fired another shot away from him and shot himself out of the dragons clutches.

As that was going on I was starting to enjoy the endless slaughter that was happening around me. Flipping over another axe I gripped the head of the skeleton that tried to take my head and used the momentum that came with my flip to toss the corpse in to a small group that was trying to take Thal down.

"I see why you guys like fighting so much" I commented as I spun on my heel and stabbed the spike like guard of my sword in to the head of a corpse behind me. If I had looked at my own eyes I would have seen that the yellow irises that my masked gave me were glowing, I don't even remember adding the colour change feature.

As me and the frast's were having a ball killing all of these damn skeletons Sean was not having the same thoughts as us. "Damn it" Sean grunted as he was smacked away from the dragon by its tail.

Ripping himself away from the wall Sean pumped his shotgun and loaded the last shell in to the barrel. Reforming his flaming claw Sean charged at the dragon as fast as he could, being hit in to a wall a couple time does prevent you from running fast.

Ducking under the tail Sean jumped and wrapped his claw around the dragon's skeleton wing. With a grunt Sean vaulted over the wing and landed on the dragon's back. As it tried to buck Sean off its back, Sean placed the end of his shotgun between the parts of the dragons neck that kept it attached to its spine.

Smiling to himself Sean pulled the trigger and watched as the inferno round tore through the bone and ripped the dragon's neck from its spines. As the skeleton slumped on to the ground Sean jumped off and looked around him.

The first thing he noticed was the fact that the corpses that first attack them did not stop, and that could only mean one thing. Spinning around Sean watched much to his horror as the Body of the dragon reattached its neck.

"What does it take to kill you" Sean yelled as he tightened his grip on his now empty shotgun. "**Do you want to win**" a voice echoed inside of Sean's head. Sean didn't take his eyes off of the dragon in front of him as he wondered where that voce came from.

Flipping the trench gun in his hand Sean gripped it like a baseball bat and charged forward. The dragon saw the challenge and charged forward as well. The two met in the middle and Sean jumped over the dragon and was about to be smacked away again.

What was different this time was that Sean had grabbed his shotgun in both hands and smashed the barrel on to the side of the dragon's skull.

The dragon gave off a roar as it stumbled away from the fire wielder. Smiling as he landed Sean took off after the stumbling dragon with his usual goofy grin on his face. The dragon regained itself just in time to lift its head out of the way of Sean's makeshift bat.

Opening its jaw it attempted to bite down on the boys arm but all it got was the hard metal of his boosted gear. Now the two were in a battle of dominance and the dragon was winning with its superior strength.

"**I can give you the power**" the voice said again as Sean grunted and fell to one knee. "Who are you" Sean yelled as he bashed the stock of his gun on the dragon's nose and forced it to let go of him. With the dragon not trying to rip his arm off Sean rolled out of the way of one of its claws and jumped back to his feet.

"**Would you like the power to defeat this foe**" the voice asked as Sean and the dragon faced off once again. "What's the catch" Sean replied as him and the dragon started to circle each other like sharks.

"**Hehehe, You only get ten seconds**" the voice replied. "It's better than nothing" Sean thought to himself as the dragon reeled its head back and readied another stream of fire. "Fine let's do this, Ddriag" Sean said as his gear began to glow.

As I took down another I looked over to see Sean Standing completely still while the skeleton dragon was reading another stream of fire. I was about to rush over to him but a horde of corpses prevented me from getting anywhere near him.

"Damn it, Sean!" I yelled as I started to fight my way towards him. But I stopped in my tracks as the dragon released its attack and completely engulfed Sean. All of the fighting stopped as the frast's and corpses looked to see the dragon breathing fire at its opponent.

As the dragon finished its stream of fire all I could see was a cloud of red smoke that prevented me from seeing anything that remotely looked like Sean. The frast's hung their heads as they knew the dragon could not survive that.

I fell to my knees in disbelief as my best friend was just killed in front of me. I was about to get back to my feet and finish the fight when something bellowed "**WELSH DRGAON SCALE MAIL**" and the red smoke erupted in a red hot flames.

I looked to see a figure standing in the now dissipating smoke. "What is that" I asked as I looked to see a figure standing at seven feet tall and clad in crimson red armour. The armour covered the person entire body with green jewels on its hands the centre of the chest and knees. The helmet resembled the shape of a dragon and the long tail like whip that extended out of the back added to that affect.

"**That child is the boosted gear's balance breaker**" Albion stated. As I gazed at the figure I noticed that one of the jewels on its hand glowed and a symbol appeared on it. I tilted my head and looked to see the symbol was a number, ten to be precise.

Back at the club room Rias, Akeno and Raynare felt the need to hug Glenn when he got back from his mission.

Before I could see the number any longer I say that it flicked and now a nine took its place that was when it dawned on me. "Thal, we got to hurry he only has ten seconds on that thing" I yelled as I jumped to my feet and ran towards my now alive friend.

Sean saw from inside his helmet that the number had already started to count down from ten. With a quick step back Sean rushed forward as the number changed from nine to eight. Reaching the dragon in less than a second Sean reformed his fire claw and sliced right through the dragon's own claw as the counter change to seven.

Spinning in mid air Sean smashed his right foot on to the skeletons neck and kicked up with the other foot on the count of six. As he was in the air and upside down Sean form two claws on each hand and crossed them over his chest.

On the count of five Sean was still in the air and flung his arms out words and made a huge fiery X fly down and crash into the unfortunate dragon below him. Sean landed on the ground on the count of four and didn't stop there.

Making another claw Sean charged forward and sliced through most of the dragon's ribs as the counter on his arm changed to three. Using his momentum from the slash Sean spun in the air and axe kick the skeleton's now exposed spin and kicking himself up in the air.

On the count of two Sean had jumped up and created another claw but this one was completely made of blood red flames. As he reeled his arm back and started to fall towards the dragon the counter changed to one.

Throwing his new claw towards the dragon below him his armour bellowed "**HELL FIRE PURGE**". The explosion that followed shook the cave and knocked me on my ass as a huge dust cloud surrounded Sean and the dragon.

Everything was silent as a figure started walking out to the dust cloud. I looked to see Sean in a slightly burned school uniform walking out of the cloud with his usual goofy smile on his face. "Like I said I got this" he laughed.

I was about to walk over to him but a sudden roar caught all of our attentions. Inside the dust cloud I looked to see the skeleton dragon left its head up and give off a pain filled roar as the dust began to settle around us.

A red glow started to engulf the dragon as it slumped to the ground and began to turn to dust and ash. As the dragon began to disappear the corpses that were around us slumped to the floor as whatever held them together disappeared.

The red glow that was left after the dragon had finally disappeared was a small pendent of a red jewel with a green marking running over it. Sean walked over to it and slowly picked it up with his gauntlet.

"What do you think this is" Sean asked and I gave him an 'are you serious look'. "Sean the stone block up there might have something to do with it" I said with a sweet dropped expression on my face, it has been a long day.

With a shrug of his shoulder Sean climbed the small stair case and looked over the stone block that was in front of him. He noticed a small embedding in the block that looked perfect for the pendent. He cautiously placed the pendent on to the stone block and slowly stepped back as the markings on the block began to glow crimson red.

"Shiny" I commented as the glow made it hard to see the stone block. Shield our eye we waited till the glow died down before seeing what was there. Sean was the first to look and he saw the hilt of a huge sword sticking out of the ground.

Grabbing the red handle of the sword with his gauntlet Sean slowly pulled the sword out of the ground. When he finally got the whole thing out of the ground I noticed that it was a good foot taller than him.

The blade of the sword was almost completely square and the blade had a slant cut out of it to make the point. The sword was only shape on one side from what I could see and the handle was covered in a blood red clothe.

[**Clouds sword from final fantasy**]

Sean rested his new sword on his shoulders as he turned around and looked at the rest of us. "Well this was fun" Sean said and I almost face vaulted if I didn't stab my sword in to the ground. After looking over Sean's sword and finding out it was called Reaperstoll, we started on our journey back home.

I just hope I don't have to interact with that crazy vampire again, why am I going to regret saying that. After three days of travelling through the dark forest of the underworld me and Sean arrived back at the place our adventure started.

And no one was here to greet us. "So...how do we get back home" I asked as me and Sean looked around for any sign of our master. "I don't know but why do you want to get back so badly, missing having Akeno to sleep with" Sean said as a grin etched its way across his face.

"Yes...NO!" I yelled. "I miss my own bed" I stated. "Wait Akeno" Sean replied, I just sighed there is no point trying to argue about this. "Well why don't we..." Sean was about to go on when a familiar red portal opened up in front of us.

"It looks like you two and fun" Rias said as he walked out of the portal with Akeno standing right behind her. "What took you so long" Rias asked and I was about to answer but I found myself in the soft embrace of one raven haired girl.

"Akeno he was only gone a week" Sean said as he walked over to Rias to tell her what happened. "Glenn I'm so glad you...What's on your neck" Akeno asked and her voice went from happy to suspicious in no time flat.

As Akeno was busy looking at my neck Rias rushed over to see it as well and Sean was trying to hold in the laughs as he had currently fallen on to the floor. "Glenn what did happen to your neck, they look like bit marks" Rias questioned as she ran a hand over the two holes in my neck.

"Ugh...Can we get to the house first I will explain there" i said and hoped they would agree to it, better hold off the torture as much as possible. "Fine but you will be explaining everything that happened" Akeno said and Sean fell back on the ground trying to hold in his laughs.

"Well let's go" Rias said as she opened a portal to home. Akeno and Rias were the first to walk through it and I followed after shooting Sean a glare, Sean soon followed after.

Arriving back at the house I looked around and spotted that Raynare, Kiba, Asia and Koneko were sitting around the T.V, I never would of thoughts they would go near the fallen angel. Taking about half a step forward I was instantly tackled to the ground and my face was pressed between someone's breasts.

"Kurumu, can you let you master go" a new voice said as someone pulled Kurumu off of me. As I gasped for air I looked to see a brown haired made in to a pony tail girl holding Kurumu with one had. She had red eyes, creamy white skin and was wearing a Kuoh academy uniform.

"Mmm...who's this?" I asked as I looked at the girl in front of me. "Glenn that's my familiar Zelda" Sean explained and I gave him a small glare. "How did I know you would name her Zelda" I said in a monotone voice.

"Hay, I didn't say anything about your familiar's name" Sean replied and Kurumu gave him a glare. "And what's wrong with my name" Kurumu growled as some of her features changed. Her ears become more pointed and fox like as well as her nails and a fluffy gold tail sprouted out from her skirt.

"Glenn, control your fox" Sean yelled as he dove behind the couch and away from the raging female. "Hell has no fury like a women scorn" I commented with a sigh, how the hell is he a pimp I will never know.

"It cause I'm awesome" Sean yelled as he was trying to crawl away from Kurumu. "Did you just read my mind" I yelled in shock. "Glenn, I have known you for too long not to know what you're thinking, and stop with the images of Akeno" Sean yelled, I was not thinking about that...well now I am.

"Oh my, you were thinking about me" Akeno giggled and this got Raynare's attention. "Yes...NO" I yelled and watched as the girl just continued to giggle at me. "Glenn-" Raynare sang as she walked over to me.

"Ugh...what?" I asked, what does she want? "Weren't you thinking about me when you were away" she asked as she gently brush a hand on to my cheek. "Ha, he wasn't thinking about anyone while he was away" Sean yelled and then Kurumu pounced on him, wow that's go to hurt.

"And why would that be" Raynare questioned and Akeno gave me the same look. Kurumu walked in with the same looked followed by Sean with a cat like scratch on his face. "Glenn, what is with you and aggressive women?" Sean asked.

"I'm not aggressive" they all shouted in unison. "Sean shut up..." I was about to say something else but Raynare grabbed my shoulder and neck and stared intensely at it. "Glenn, what happened to your neck?" she asked.

Sean burst out laughing and Kiba gave him a questioning look. "What did happen" Kiba asked as Sean tried to say something but Kiba couldn't understand it from all the laughing. After about a minute Sean got up and whispered something in to Kiba's ear.

"Well that is very interesting" Kiba replied. I was still getting glares from the girls, why did Rias join in. "Can I tell you all later I just want to go to sleep" I said, please work. After a few more glares the girls sighed and I was allowed to go to bed, why does Akeno have to follow me?

"Do you have to...?" I was about to go on but a sudden assault from Akeno's lips halted my question. Running on instinct I kissed her back and somehow we ended up on the bed with Akeno's arms wrapped around my head.

When we parted for air I looked in to her violet eyes and got lost in them. "Glenn I was something important to tell you" Akeno started, what is it, am I in trouble I hope not. "Me and the girls have agreed upon something that involves you" she said, what did they do.

"What is this about" I asked. "Some of Souna's servant asked a request from you and Rias has agreed to it" she explained, why does it involve her though. "They want you to take each of them out of a date" she said, why did her hold on me tighten.

"What does that have to do with you" I asked I am going to regret saying that. "You're very dense with this stuff aren't you" Akeno said. "Rias has decided that you will take each of them out and then you will be taking Raynare and then me" she said.

"Akeno I..." I didn't even get to finish what I was about to say, what was I about to say? "Glenn I know how you feel about me and I feel the same way, but we have to listen to our master so you will be taking them out and then you will take me out on our date last" she stated.

"Now let's go to sleep" Akeno said, when did the blanket get over us, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES! Before I could question any of this Akeno had already fallen asleep, wow she's so cute, damn my girlishness.

"**It looks like your days are going to get even more humorous**" Albion stated, stupid dragon. "Shut up" I replied, I am not in the mood for this. "**Hehehe i can't wait for that vampire to return**" Albion said and before I could question him he cut the connection between us.

"I really hate dragons right now" I muttered before going to sleep myself.

With another big sighed a found myself waking up to two girls holding me in my sleep. Wait two girls? Cracking an eye open I looked to see Akeno on my right like normal and Raynare sleeping my left, when did she get in here.

"Mm...Glenn Please more" Raynare mumbled in her sleep, why do I attract some of the weirdest girls ever? "Fufufu someone is having a fun dream" Akeno remarked as she looked over at the sleeping form of Raynare, why is she not angry that she is in our bed.

"How did she get in here" I muttered as I untangled myself from both girls, much to Akeno's annoyance. "Where do you think you're going" Raynare said as I soon found myself pinned to the bed by the fallen angel.

"To get ready for school" I said, where did she think I was going. "Not until you give me something for being away from a whole week" she said with a cute pout, damn it women shouldn't be allowed to use that when they need something.

"What would you like" I asked, if it's breakfast I can cook pancakes for her. "I have an idea" she said and captured my lips with her. It didn't last long as Akeno pulled her off me about a second later. "Stop kissing my Glenn" Akeno warned with lighting sparking in her other hand.

"He isn't yours, this is my man" Raynare said as she pulled me in to a hug effectively making Akeno stop attacking her in fear of hurting me, why am I being used as I human shield. "I'm sure he will choose me at the end of our request and then we can be together" Raynare said as she hugged me closer to her, wow her breast are so soft.

"Well when we chooses me, I might consider having a mistress around" Akeno stated, what is going on, I am so confused. After an hour of arguing and me being hugged by each girl we found ourselves on our way to school.

"Glenn" Sean said as he jumped up beside me. "Yea" I replied. "You hear about the new student going our class today" Sean stated, why do I have a very bad feeling about that. "No, how did you find out" I questioned.

"This girl told me about it and then we ended up going to a movie" Sean explained. "What's this person like" i asked. "Oh she has blond hair, gold eyes and was very good at..." he was about to go on when I hit him on the back of the head.

"Not your date the new student" I yelled. "Oh I have no idea what that person is like" Sean said and I just hung my head in at my friends antics. Later me and Sean arrived at our class room and everyone was buzzing about the new student.

"So who do you think it is" a random boy asked. "I don't know but I hope it is a cute girl" another stated, why are all of the guys in the school so perverted. "I hope it's a guy like Kiba or Glenn" a random girl said dreamily.

"I wonder if he will be like Sean and take me out on a date" another girl said, well Sean has gotten around. The teacher soon arrived in to class and everyone settled down for the announcement. "Well class I have some good news, I would like to introduce a new student who will be going our class" the teacher said.

With a wave of his hand the door opened to show a familiar silvered haired girl walking in to the class room. Her red eyes locked with mine i am sure she liked her lips at me. "Hello I'm Moka Akashiya I'm please to meet you" she said with a small bow.

After that the guy erupted in to cheers and a lot of them already asking the girl out. To everyone's surprise she walked over to me bent over my desk and captured her lips with mine. "Go Glenn" I heard the voice of my Canadian friend yell over the shouts of my death from the guys.

It was now lunch time and I was in my normal tree and Sean was playing a song. We had just finished playing love story by Taylor swift, I like the song shut up. The whole school was buzzing about what happened between me and the new girl.

Why are girls trying to figure out why I dumped Akeno, I didn't I never even knew we were going out. Were we? After another song I was walking back to class and soon found myself being tackled in to the woods that surrounded the school.

Opening my eyes I looked to see Moka holding me against a tree. "It seems I can't control myself around you" she said in a seductive tone. I soon found myself in a world of pain as the vampire sucked my blood from my neck.

"Sorry to interrupt but can you not suck my pawns blood" a calm voice said from behind Moka. We both looked to see Rias standing there and she did not look happy and it was directed at me. "Can you explain why you are biting my servant" Rias asked.

"I am allowed to suck my mate's blood" Moka replied as she matched the look Rias was giving her. "Glenn when did this happen" Rias asked as he glaze turned to me. "Mm...just so you know I didn't agree to this" I said hoping I didn't get hurt trying to explain this.

"They why is she calling you her mate" Rias questioned. "That is because I have marked him as my mate" Moka answered and showed the bit mark on my neck to Rias. "So that's what does are, well there is only one thing I can say to that" Rias said as she reached in to her pocket for something.

"Would you like to become my rook?" Rias asked.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mm...What" Moka questioned as she released me and turned fully to look at Rias. "I asked you if you want to become my new rook" Rias asked, why is she smiling this is no time to be smiling I almost got killed by a vampire.

"and why should I become your servant" Moka asked as she glared at my master, I think I should do something but if I walk in front of those two I think I will die. "Well for one thing if you become my servant you will have a better chance of taking my pawn for your mate" Rias explained.

"And who said I need your permission to take my mate" Moka asked, why is Rias still smiling it's bloody creepy. "You're not the only one that has sunk their fangs in to Glenn, so to speak" Rias stated, that was not funny.

"Whoever they are I will show them their place if they try to come between me and my mate" Moka growled, why those this have to be about me? "There is the other reason that my pawn is not allowed to become intimate with someone that I don't approve of" Rias said as her smile disappeared.

"You think I can't defeat you" Moka stated. "I'm sorry but even if you are one of the strongest races of vampire you can't defeat a high-class devil like me" Rias explained, please don't fight I fell like I will be brought in to it at some point, and I really don't what that.

"Normally my pride at being a vampire would not allow me to take such insults but I know when I am beat in power, what else would being your servant offer me" Moka asked, Wow i thought they would have fought it out. Why am I disappointed because of that?

"Being my rook your offensive and defensive power will increase drastically and since you are already a fast vampire you will become quite an amazing rook" Rias explained. "Then I will take this offer of yours but I will not server you like a common maid" Moka stated, I wonder what she would look like in a maid outfit, bad you are not a pervert.

"I can agree with that, meet us at the club room after school Glenn will show you the way, and please don't suck his blood till after you become my rook" Rias stated and skipped away happily, damn it women she is going to kill me.

"So where were we" Moka purred as she spun around and pushed me back against the tree. "We were heading to class" I said and broke free from the crazy vampire; I don't need any more nightmares about her.

Arriving at class a few minutes late and being side by side made the whole room explode in whispers about us and Sean is still grinning like an idiot. "Is there any reason as to why you are late?" the teacher asked.

"I was showing Moka around the school" I said in a rather sheepish tone, please work? "That is rather thoughtful of you, but please don't be late for my class again" the teacher said and I blushed in embarrassment, why do girls have to squeal ever time I do that.

It was now after school and I was walking with Sean, Asia, and Moka to the club room. "So what were you two really doing" Sean asked. "I was just having some alone time with my mate" Moka replied, why am I blushing we didn't do anything.

"Bow chicka bow wow" Sean commented, damn it he isn't helping anything. "Glenn you can't do things like that...but if it was me and Sean. No I'm sorry god for OUCH" Asia said and clutched her head in pain.

"Well that was interesting" I commented dryly. "So Glenn what are you going to tell Akeno that you have a mate" Sean asked. "What are you talking about" I all but yelled at him. "Well you are going to have to tell her your having 'alone time' with this girl" Sean explained.

"I don't need to say anything until I have gone out with all of the girls" I said, maybe I said too much. "When did this happen" Sean asked with a proud glint on his eye. "Ugh...The girls decided that I should take them all out on a date and then decided because apparently I am dense when it comes to these kinds of things" I explained.

"Well that is true" Sean replied. "Hay" I yelled, he didn't need to agree with them. "So are you going to take your 'mate' out as well" Sean asked. "I...ugh...may..." I stuttered, why do I have to be in these kinds of situations.

"I don't see why he should when he already has me as his mate" Moka stated, I almost forgot she was here with us. "But I will allow him to take me out on a date, so I can show him that those other girls aren't worthy of him" Moka explained, why does she hold me in such high regard.

"Hehehe, this is going to be fun to watch. Yo we're back" Sean stated as he flung the doors to the club room open, wow how did we get here so quickly. "Glenn!" someone yelled as I was tackled to the ground by something with black hair.

I looked up after my world stopped spinning to see Raynare pinning me to the ground, again. "So when are we going out on our date" she asked, stop laughing Sean and help me. "Ugh...I have to take the other girls out first" I reasoned.

"Raynare can you get off my cute servant you know that Souna's servants will be having him first" Rias stated, why do I feel like a puppy they all share and damn it I am blushing again. Why does Rias have to tease me so much?

"Rias Stop teasing the boy" Akeno said, thank primus someone is helping me. "That's my job" Akeno said as she somehow pulled me in to a hug on the couch she was sitting on, when did I get off the ground?

As that was going on Sean walked over and sat down beside Kiba. "So what happened this time" Kiba asked. "That's the vampire that marked Glenn" Sean whispered and Kiba's eyes widened slightly. "Well this is going to get interesting, let's hope Akeno doesn't try to kill her" Kiba stated.

"Can you keep your hands off my mate" Moka growled, Oh no. "What did you say" Akeno asked as her happy domineer flipped to one that I only see when I get blasted in to a wall. "I asked you to unhand my mate" Moka growled.

"Glenn" Akeno asked, well this is different. "Yea" I replied nervously. "What is she talking about" she asked, yep I am so going to die. "Akeno you don't need to worry because she will be becoming our new rook" Rias stated, I'm saved.

"Well this has gotten very interesting, let's see what happens next" Sean commented, when the hell did those two become commentators on my life, why is Koneko glaring at like I did something wrong.

"Didn't you tell me that Koneko hates perverts" Sean whispered. "Yes but I don't see why...oh" Kiba said as he came to a realisation. "Glenn does have some of the worst luck I have ever seen sometimes" Kiba commented, I'm right here you know.

"Yes but let's keep watching, Akeno is still in the lead at the moment" Sean commented, why are you keeping score, help me. "Moka its time for you to become me servant please step forward, once we are done you can move in to Glenn and Sean's house" Rias explained.

Moka stepped forward but not after shooting Akeno a glare and Akeno tightening her hold on me. "In the name of the Gremory family you will be my servant" Rias chanted as she placed the crimson red chess piece in to Moka's chest.

After the light died down Moka stumbled a little before righting herself. "I'm impressed must people would have fainted after that" Rias praised. "I wouldn't allow myself to faint from something like that" Moka replied, wow she is really prideful.

"Now as I said before you will be living with Glenn and Sean, the house is big enough for everyone" Rias explained, of course the house is big enough its huge! "Then shall we go home my mate" Moka asked, I really hope she stops calling me that, if Akeno hugs me any tighter I will die.

I glanced at Rias and noticed that she had a far off look on her face; I wonder what is wrong with her? Akeno noticed it as well and sighed to herself, she must know something. "All right people let's go home" Sean said as he walked towards the door.

After getting out of Akeno's death grip I followed Sean with the other following me, why is Kiba coming as well? I wonder what Moka will think when she finds out I sleep with Akeno, oh I am so dead when that happens. But I don't what to stop for some reason.

Akeno was left in the club room after Glenn and the others had left. "Are you still thinking about it" Akeno asked, she already knew the answer she just needed to confirm it. "Yes...my brother contacted me and told me that the dates have moved forward" Rias sighed.

"We still have time to figure a way out of this" Akeno said as she looked at her best friend with worry evident on her face. "I know but there is only so much I can do" Rias replied with a sad look on her face.

"Maybe you should tell the others about this" Akeno suggested. "That could be a problem when Glenn and Sean find out; I don't know how they will react to it" Rias sighed. "If I know those two they will help you with every ounce of strength they have" Akeno stated.

"I'm just worried that it won't be enough" Rias replied. "You should have more faith in your servants" Akeno said sternly. "Maybe I should but you should also remember that Glenn is my servant" Rias stated with a smirk.

"He may be your pawn but that doesn't mean he is yours" Akeno replied. "And whose is he then" Rias asked while inwardly smirking. "Nobody owns him yet" Akeno replied while muttering the last word to herself but Rias heard it.

"Well I think it's time to leave, you have to get back to 'your' Glenn" Rias said while Akeno cheeks flustered slightly but it didn't stop the smile that graced her face. Turning around Akeno skipped off after the others leave Rias in her thoughts.

"Maybe with Glenn I can stop this" Rias thought to herself as she gazed out of the window beside her.

At the apartment I was trying to stop Kurumu from killing Sean. "Did you have to insult her tail" I asked as I watched Sean run past me with a feral Kurumu just behind him. "I said it was annoying me, which is not an insult" Sean yelled back.

"Just say sorry, and how can that fluffy tail be annoying" I asked. "You like my tail" Kurumu asked as all the anger that was directed at Sean just seemed to disappear. "Glenn your showing your girly side again" Sean commented.

"Shut up! And Yes I like you tail, I think the foxy look is cute" I explained and watched as Kurumu eyes just stared at me dreamily, why do I know about these things? "He thinks I'm cute" Kurumu squealed to herself.

As that was going on Sean walked over to the couch where Kiba had sat himself down. "Looks like Glenn just scored some bonus points with that comment" Kiba stated. "I know it looks like Akeno has a rival in Kurumu, but I think Moka will be flying you the board quickly" Sean replied.

"What are you two talking about" Moka asked as she walked back in to the room, I think she went off to find her room. "Oh nothing" Sean said. "Hmm...well alright" Moka said as she sat down on the other couch.

"So what we doing tonight" I asked as I walked over to the group with a foxy Kurumu on my back, she is too cute right now. "Their showing a batman marathon tonight, so you going to join us or make out with your girlfriend" Sean asked and I blushed, damn it why now.

"I'm back" an angelic voice said as the front door opened. Akeno walked in and noticed all of us around the T.V and me with a blush on my face. "Sean have you been teasing Glenn again" Akeno asked with a slight giggle directed towards me.

"No...I just asked him what he will be doing tonight" Sean stated with a grin on his face, I really hate him right now. "Well I don't know about you but he will be sleeping with me as usual" Akeno stated. "What are you doing with my mate" Moka asked, oh no.

"Sleeping with him, we do share the same bed" Akeno replied, oh primus I can feel death gripping my soul right now. Do I even have a soul? "Well that is going to change as I will not allow you to sleep with my mate" Moka stated.

"Should we help or something" Kiba asked and Sean just shook his head and pulled out a camera. "I wonder if they will start to wrestle for Glenn" Sean said as he hit record. "Well I won't be moving out of my room so there is nothing you can do since this is Glenn and Sean's house" Akeno said.

"Mm...Can't we just forgive and forget, Raynare doesn't like this arrangement, but she doesn't question it" I suggested, I didn't want to have to fix a wall because of these two. "I still don't like it" Raynare huffed to herself, Sean stop recording all of this.

"Why should I let my mate sleep with you instead of me" Moka asked and a smirked graced Akeno's face, oh no I don't like where this is going. "I don't think we are watching the marathon anymore" Kiba muttered to Sean.

"Screw the movies this drama is way better" Sean said as he continued to record the two girl staring at each other. "Glenn can you follow me please" Akeno asked a in a sweet tone, I really don't like this. "Mm...Ok" I replied.

Following Akeno we ended up in our room and I was pushed on to the bed and Akeno straddled my waist. "Just so you know the vampire will be added to the list of dates" Akeno said as she lowered her left to me right ear.

"But that doesn't mean I will let her have you" Akeno whispered as she wrapped her arm around me and hungrily kissed me. I returned the kiss on instinct alone. "I could win an award for this" Sean muttered as he filled me and Akeno kissing with a sickly calm Moka watching all of it.

"It looks like my new master was right when she said other had sunk their fangs in to my mate" Moka stated. "But this doesn't really change anything, when the time comes he will see who is better to be his empress" Moka said and walked off leave the two kissing teens and a grinning Sean.

"Yep I am so making this in to a movie" Sean said as he walked off. When everyone left the show Akeno allowed me to breathe again. "Fufufu, I think having your 'mate' here will be a lot of fun" Akeno said with her normal smile on her face.

"It official I am going to die because girl actually like me" I thought to myself, why did my life have to change so much? After that ordeal me and Akeno just ended up going to sleep, well after she stated her claim to me.

It was lunch time of the next day and I was sitting on my normal branch wondering where Sean went. "Is something wrong" a Familiar voice asked. i looked down to see Raynare looking up at me. "No, just waiting for Sean" I replied.

"Mind if I sit with you" Raynare asked, why is she asking, normally she would just do what she wanted. "Sure" I said and made a place for her to sit. With a graceful jump Raynare landed on the branch and sat down in front of me.

Right now I am leaning against the tree behind me so Raynare has space to sit but I didn't expect Raynare to move and sit in between my legs. "What are you doing" I ask nervously as she leaned back against me.

"Sitting with you" she replied simply. Shrugging my shoulder I wrapped my arms around her and sighed in contentment, she is really cuddly damn it stop thinking about that. "So have the other girls told you which one of them you are taking out first" Raynare asked.

"Ugh...No" I replied, I'm still very nervous about this whole thing. "Well they should tell you soon because I want my date with you" Raynare stated in a whisper, I think she did that so no one else heard it's already bad enough that she in sitting in my lap with all of them looking at us.

"Well I can't wait for are date" I said, why did I say that. With a squeal of happiness Raynare spun around and wrapped her arms around me. Everyone is now looking at us and since we are in a very intimate position I think every guy is wishing I would just drop dead.

"You really mean that" Raynare asked as she leaned back to look at me. "Ugh...Yea" I replied, stop talking damn it. "Since you are being so forward i think you deserve a reward" Raynare purred and wrapped her arms around my head.

She pulled me in to a light Kiss that shocked everyone that was looking at us and the girls started whispering about us, why are they saying that I dumped Moka, I was never going out with her! "Fufufu, let's relax till Sean gets here I want to hear you sing" Raynare said as she returned to her original position.

As this was going on three girls were arguing about a certain blond haired dragon. "I already told you two that it would be better if I go first" Tsubaki explained calmly. "Why should we let you go first, Glenn won't fall for you once he spends some alone time with me" Momo stated.

"Then it doesn't matter if I go first" Tsubaki replied with a sweat dropped expression on her face. "I say you can go after both of us" Yura said as she glared at the older girl. "If we go with that arrangement then you two will have to figure out which one will go first, if I go first you two can will have enough time to decide" Tsubaki explained.

"She's right you know" A male voice said. The girl turned to see Sean standing on the stair case behind them with his guitar case in hand. "What?" Yura questioned. "She's right, if one of you goes first then all you two will do is fight about who goes first" Sean explained.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Momo asked as she glared at the blacked haired Canadian. "You have two options" Sean started. "Option number one: you let Tsubaki go first and then figure out which one of you two will go next" Sean explained as he sat down on the stair case.

"And option number two: You two take Glenn on a date together and Tsubaki will go after that" Sean said with a slight grin on his face. "We can't do that" Tsubaki said. "And why not?" Sean questioned.

"Because that wouldn't be helpful to the situation" Tsubaki stated. "Well actually I don't mind have a joint date with Momo" Yura explained shyly and Sean got an even bigger grin on his face. "Glenn you ow me big time for getting this set up for you" Sean thought to himself.

"I don't mind either, Yura let's go find Glenn and tell him the news" Momo said and the two girl skipped off happily. "Well I think me work here is done" Sean said as he stood up and noticed a blond haired girl walking past the stair case above him.

"Glenn won't mind if I miss today...Hay wait up" Sean called as he ran after the girl he just saw. "What just happened" Tsubaki asked as she was left in the hallway alone with her thoughts. "I hope Glenn doesn't decide after one date" She muttered as she made her way to the student council room.

"Hmm...I wonder where Sean is" I asked as me and Raynare have been sitting here for some time now and there has been no sigh of him. "I don't know but i hope he doesn't show up more often" Raynare said as she rested her back against my chest.

"And why would you say that" I questioned; I thought she wanted to hear me sing. "So I can sit in my mans arms more often and not have to worry about that devil ruining it for me" Raynare replied, must be talking about Akeno.

"Ugh...OK" I said, I really don't know what to say anymore. "Oh there he is" a familiar female voice called out. I looked to see Yura and Momo walking towards me with big bright smiles on their faces, I wonder what's going on.

"Hi" I greeted. "Glenn we can to tell you about the request" Yura said as she and Momo walked up to me. "Ok...What's happening" I asked, please don't be anything bad. "You will be taking both me and Yura out together this weekend" Momo stated, this has Sean written all over it.

"Mm...What?" I replied. "You will be taking us both out at the same time" Momo said. "You sure that's Ok" I asked. "Yep, we both think it's a great idea and we already have a place to go and enjoy are selves" Momo said, why do I not like the glint in her eyes when she said that.

"Mm...Alright" I said. "Great it's a date" Yura said and the two girls skipped away happily. "You really are dense" Raynare sighed in annoyance. "What did I do now" I asked and all I got was her glaring at me.

"Maybe I should remind you who you belong too" Raynare said darkly, why does everyone seem to own me. "That's Ok why don't we just relax for the rest of lunch" I asked, I don't want to die right now.

"Hmmm...Alright but when we get home me and you are having so time together" Raynare said as she leaned backwards and sighed. Why does my life have to be so complicated?

It was now after school and me, Sean and Kiba were walking towards the club room. "hay Kiba has Rias always been acting distant" Sean asked, where did that come from. "What do you mean" Kiba asked.

"It was yesterday after Moka became Rias's rook she had a distant look on her face, do you know what's troubling her" Sean asked, how the hell did he notice that. "I wouldn't know but Akeno is her best friend so she should know something about it" Kiba answered.

"Well let's ask her when we get home" I said and we picked up our pace towards the club room. Once we got inside I noticed that Rias didn't have her normal look about her, she seemed depressed about something.

"It's good that you are all here, I have something important to tell you all" Rias said as we all sat down, well I was pulled down in to a seat beside Akeno, i wonder if Raynare already went home I don't see her anywhere.

"It's about time I tell you that I am..." Rias was about to tell us when the room just seemed to explode in to a vortex of fire. Shielding our eyes from the fire I heard the sound of Rias sighing, this has something to do with her announcement doesn't it.

After the fire calmed down we all looked to see two people standing there. One was a woman with silver shoulder length hair and was wearing a blue maid uniform. The other was someone I really didn't like the look of.

It was a blond haired man wearing a maroon colour suit with a smug smile on his face. The Presence he gave off was one that just screamed spoiled brat to me. "It good to see you again my Rias" the man said win a smug tone.

"Raiser what are you doing here" Rias asked, the hate was evident in her voice. "What, can't I visit my Bride" Raiser asked, what the hell is wrong with this guy. "I said it before I will never marry you" Rias stated.

"It doesn't matter what you say our families have made a deal and come to collect, I will even go as far as burning all of your servant alive and dragging you back to hell myself" Raiser threatened. But that's when the whole room dropped in heat.

Everyone looked to see me wearing my mask and glaring at Raiser with my glowing yellow irises. "I dare you to say that again" I growled and venom was just dripping for each word that escaped my mouth.

"And who do you think you are" Raiser asked, if he wasn't an important devil I would have sliced him in half already. "Your executioner" I replied as my gauntlet manifested itself on to my arm. "So why don't you just back away from my master" I growled.

"Raiser I suggest you calm down" the woman behind the guy suggested. "If the ultimate queen suggest it then I will have to, even I am afraid of your power" Raiser said, I might as well control myself as well I really don't know what happened I just lost it. Weird.

"It isn't because of my power; it is his you should be afraid of" The women stated and point towards me, is there someone behind me or something. "Grayfia what are you doing here" Rias asked, she sounded excited, talk about a 180 flip in personality.

"I was asked to come with Raiser to make sure he behaved himself, but it seems he would have died by the Harbingers hand" Grayfia stated, I wonder why she thinks I can kill this guy, well I really want to kill him but that's beside the point.

"It has been decided that your wedding will be moved forward and we were sent to collect you" Grayfia stated, well shit. "I don't care what my father has decided I will not marry this man" Rias said, can you even call this guy a man.

"Is that your final chose" Grayfia asked, I don't like where this is going. "Yes" Rias said. "Well your father knew you were going to say that and has given you a chance to disband the deal" Grayfia said and Raiser is smiling, I really want to kill this guy. What's wrong with me why am I so angry.

"Your father has proposed a rating game, if you win then you will not have to marry Raiser and if you lose" Grayfia was about to go on when Raiser butted in. "Then we get married as soon as possible" Raiser said.

"What, but I am not even old enough to compete in the game" Rias said. "This is the only way" Grayfia stated. "Ha, I might as well show you my servant's so you can look at what you are up against" Raiser said smugly.

With a snap of his finger the area beside the door exploded in to fire and soon standing there were fifteen extremely attractive women. "Wow, I wonder what he had to pay to get those girls to be in the same room as this guy" Sean commented.

I looked at Sean and noticed that me, Sean and Kiba were sitting in what looks like a commentators box for a football game, where the hell did he get this and how did he get it in here."My guess would be quite a lot considering the number of them and the fact that they are all very attractive" Kiba said, Sean what have you done to Kiba.

"Quite right, what do you think Glenn" Sean asked, where did the microphone come from. "I would have to agree with Kiba, this guy would have to pay a lot of money to even be allowed to talk with these girls" I commented, where did that come from.

"What did you say" Raiser growled. "Sorry but we don't talk with pathetic guys" I stated and everyone was trying to hold in their laughter, even Raiser's own servant's are laughing at him. "How about I put you in your place you low class devil" Raiser growled.

A girl with Blue hair and was wearing a red and white martial arts uniform lunged at me with some kind of stick. A portion of my mask just seemed to appear on my face and cover my left eye and about half of my face.

I was on my feet in an instant my hand wrapped around the girls throat and an insane grin on my face. "Why don't I put you in your place you pathetic excuse for a devil" I growled and throw the girl at Raiser.

Drawing my cleaver of a sword I walked forward with the intent to rip out the guy insides and show it to him. Before I could get any forward a red gauntlet rested on my shoulder. "Glenn calm down" Sean said as his grip on my tightened.

"You're lucky, my master is here, or I would have cut you in to pieces" i said as my eyes returned to normal and the part of my mask disappeared. "What is happening to you Glenn" Sean thought as I walked back to the rest of my fellow devils.

"You will be given ten days to train your servants and prepare for the game" Grayfia said, looks like she did seem affected by my little outburst. Raiser had a sneer plastered on his face as he turned around and left in a vortex of fire.

The rest of his servants left as wall, why did the girl with the sword wink at me. "I hope you win the upcoming game" Grayfia said and before she left in her own magic portal she narrowed her eyes at me, well great I just pissed of the ultimate queen.

"Well that was interesting" Sean commented as the silent mood must have been killing him. "I guess we have some training to do" Kiba said. "I know for one thing, I am going to kill that guy" I growled, what is wrong I have never been this angry at someone.

"**I guess it is happening sooner than I thought**" Albion thought to himself as the silence in the room returned.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the day after we were introduced to Raiser Phenex and I have to say I really hate that guy. Rias told us about him and how he uses his servants for his own pleasure, that's just wrong I wonder if any of the girls actually do it willingly with him.

Thoughts of killing Raiser aside I'm sitting in the club room with the rest of my fellow devils and one fallen angel. we were waiting for Rias to tell us how we are going to train for the next ten days, Sean needs it the most because he still hasn't had time to try out his new sword.

Just as my thoughts ended our master walked in to the club room with the look of determination written all over her face. "Since everyone is here I will tell you that in order to train we will be going away for the next ten days" Rias explained.

"Where are we going" Kiba asked. "My family owns a house in the mountains so we should be able to train without anyone noticing us" Rias explained. "When are we leaving" Sean asked, must be eager to get training with his sword.

"Now, I want you all to go home and pack for the trip and meet back here in two hours" Rias said, not much time but it should be enough. "What about Raynare" I asked, is she coming with us because it might help having someone who can hurt us during training.

"She will be coming as well, oh and before I forget Glenn you should go and explained to Momo and Yura that you won't be taking them on their date this weekend" Rias stated, oh shit I completely forgot about them.

"Don't be late so hurry up" Rias said while clapping her hands, where are those two anyway. "Glenn they will be in the student council room" Akeno said, I didn't even say anything. Damn woman and there mind reading abilities.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I made my way towards the door. "You might want to hurry" Sean said, he is enjoying this I can just tell. With another sigh i made my way towards the student council room, this is going to be hell.

Arriving at the overly fancy door, I mean really who needs a door this fancy for the student council. I knocked on the door and waited soon enough the door opened to revile the dimly lit room of the student council.

"Oh what brings you here Glenn" Souna asked, at least she is here. "I came to speak with Momo and Yura" I said as I walked in to the room, why the hell is Saji glaring at me. "Really, well there both here if you wait outside for them" Souna stated, at least I don't need to explain myself in front of all these people.

Few minutes of waiting outside the room I heard the sound of the door opening and the familiar blue and brown haired girls walking out of it. "So what did you need us for" Yura asked, well it now or never.

"Ugh...remember that we have that joint date this weekend" I started and got two nods from the girls. "Well I am going to have to move it back a couple weeks" I muttered and the smiling faces of the girl dropped.

"What do you mean" Yura asked, damn those sad eyes are just hurting me inside. "Well my master is taking us on a training trip for the next ten days to get ready for a rating game" I explained. "Why would Rias be competing in a rating game" Yura asked.

"Mm...I would ask Souna I don't think it is my place to tell you" I said, if I did say it I would only get angry thinking about it. "So you have to move the date back because of this" Yura questioned and got a nod from me.

"Alright, I don't like it but there is nothing we can do, just make sure that when you get back you have free time to take us out" Yura said, at least she is taking this quite well. Why has Momo been so quite I'm actually worried?

"Mm...Momo are you ok" I asked, I hope I didn't hurt her felling because of this. She didn't answer me but the look in her eyes should me that she was upset but was dealing with it in her own way. Next thing I know is that Momo has walked right up to me.

"Promise that when you get back you come straight to us" Mom said. "Mm...Sure I will come straight to both of you" I said, why I am going to regret saying that. With a sighed Momo looked me straight in the eyes and soon I found my lips assault by hers.

"Momo!" Yura yelled as Momo released me and stepped back. "Just a reminder that you still have to take us out" Momo said shyly, wow that's one hell of a reminder. "Ugh...thanks I got to go" I said and made a bee line for home, as I retreated Yura was yelling at Momo again.

Arriving back at the house I walked in to see Sean helping Kurumu pack a bag full of clothes and survival equipment. "Hay guys" I greeted and started grabbing my own bag and placing what I needed in to it.

"Glenn, I need some help here" Sean yelled. I walked out of my room to see Sean trying to pack a bag full of computer equipment. "Sean we are not bringing the tech" I said with a sigh. "What and why not" Sean yelled, why is he angry.

"Sean this is a training trip on games" I said, why the hell am I the voice of reason here. "Oh come on you know we will have time to relax while there we can't train all day and night" Sean argued. "And that well be spent resting and I am sure there will be enough stuff there for us" I said.

"Glenn should I bring a swim suit" the voice of Kurumu said from behind me. I turned around to see Kurumu in a very reviling bikini leaning against the door frame. "No wonder you don't want to bring the tech you want to spend more time with your fox" Sean pointed out, I do not.

"Fufufu, I will take that as a yes" Kurumu giggled and her tail started to wag behind her, damn it she is so cute right now why don't girls have tails they look great. "Kurumu can you stop distracting Glenn" Akeno said as she walked into the room.

I looked over at her to see that she was what looked like customised hiking clothes that really hugged her amazing figure. "How do I look" Akeno asked as she spun around on the spot, honest I don't think I can talk after see that.

"Akeno, I think you just broke Glenn" Sean said as I felt him poking my cheek with a stick, where did he get that. "I'm ok" I said snapping out of my daze. "Good, because I need to ask you do you have all of the shotgun rounds for my trench gun" Sean asked.

"Yea, I got at least 200 rounds all inferno rounds" I explained. "Good because I think our guns will come in handy for the game" Sean said, well having a shotgun that can incinerate your target comes in handy in a lot of situations.

"Well it looks like we are ready to go" Raynare said as we just finished packing the last bag, so far we have everyone's clothes for the next day all of our weapons and equipment and a lot of movies, how Sean got me to agree to that I will never know.

After arriving at the club room Rias then made us start our hike towards the mountains where we will be staying for the next ten days. "Come on, hurry up" Rias yelled as she Akeno, Moka and Asia were standing at the top of the last hill we were to climb.

"Oh primus, will she ever shut up" I mumbled as Kiba walked up beside me. "Come on Glenn the faster we get there the faster we can relax" Kiba said, easy for you to say I have the second biggest bag out of all of us.

"We should hurry" a quiet voice said as Koneko walked past both me and Kiba with a bag twice as big as mine. "Maybe we should help Sean" Kiba said as we looked behind us to see Sean slowly making his way up the hill.

"At least he doesn't have to carry all of the damn weapons" I muttered, even if it's not the biggest bag it is still bloody heavy to carry. After a few more minutes and a lot of curse words we all made it to the top of the hill and that house is huge.

"This is where we will be staying" Rias said as we approached the house. After all of us had claimed a room, well everyone else did, I got roped in to staying in Akeno's and Rias's room. After all of that we gathered in the living room to find out what we will be doing.

"Since we are all finally here" Rias said and glared at Sean, why did he have to fall asleep we where only in the rooms for about five minutes. "We will start our training, first we will all be excursing in the morning, then we will be training our magic and then on to our own personal abilities" Rias explained.

First of all I have to saw I hate excursing and what Rias but us through was not excursing It was torture and I can't help but feel that I was getting the worst of it. After we had finished the morning routine Rias began the magic training.

"Glenn I know that you use ice magic so you will go with Akeno and Raynare and start training while I take Sean and Moka to train as well" Rias explained, I don't like that look Raynare is giving me. "Come on Glenn we should start as soon as possible" Akeno exclaimed and I found myself being dragged to the back of the house.

Once we were outside I was told to show both of the girls what I can do with my magic. "All I know how to do is use my magic as a melee weapon" I explained as I made an ice claw in on hand. Raynare looked like she was thinking about something when I showed her the claw.

"Can you do anything else beside the claw" Raynare asked. "Not that I know of, Wait I can make an ice wall for defensive purposes" I explained, why did it take this long to remember. "So you have no way of using you magic for long range attacks" Akeno summarised.

"Yea" I sighed, the only thing I have is my sniper but if it gets destroyed or I run out of rounds it is useless. "Why don't you try to channel you ice in to that sword of yours" Raynare suggested, why did I never try that?

Summoning my sword I held it above my head and started to channel magic into it, something's wrong it feels like it wants to escape. As I was thinking about that I realised that I had started putting too much magic in to my sword and it felt like it was going to explode outwards.

Running out of option I swung the sword and smashed the bladed edge into the ground. A second later a fissure had opened up in front of me and very large and sharp ice spikes started to shot up from the crack in the ground.

"It looks like you have a new attack" Akeno praised but when I looked at her I saw that she didn't have her normal smile on her face, it was the smile that she has when she is in a fight. "Now let's start training so you can master your new technique" Akeno said, oh I am so dead.

While I was being tortured...trained Sean was with Rias and Moka. "So what are we going to do" Sean asked as they reached the small clearing where Rias said they would be training. "Sean can you explain to me what the extent you use your magic in a fight" Rias asked.

"Sure...I really only use it as a flame claw" Sean explained. "But when Ddriag gave me the balance breaker I was able to use the claw as a huge explosive attack and a long range attack" Sean explained.

"Wait did you say Ddriag" Rias asked and got a nod from the boy. "Why didn't you tell us that the dragon was awake" Rias yelled. "Ugh...it slipped my mind" Sean said sheepishly. "Just never mind, are you able to use the balance breaker again" Rias asked.

"No, He said that is was a onetime use because I was in the tomb of the boosted gear. I can reach balance breaker in time I just to rain with the gear longer" Sean explained. "Does my mate have the same ability as you" Moka asked.

"Ddriag told me that since Glenn had the gear active longer than me he should be able to achieve balance breaker by now but I think Albion is keeping that from him, and I would agree with him something isn't right with him right now and if he had that kind of power..." Sean left the rest of his explanation hanging.

"Well do you think you can use you long range attack without the balance breaker" Rias asked. "No, I was able to do it because of the armour that my balance breaker is" Sean explained. "What about the artefact that was in the tomb" Moka asked.

"And why do you know about that" Rias asked as she levelled a glare at the vampire girl. "It was during their quest that I marked my mate" Moka explained simply. "Ah, I remember that, you should have seen his face when me and Thal told him we knew about it" Sean said.

"Well that aside what was in the tomb" Rias asked. "Oh it was the Reapers toll" Sean said as he summoned his huge sword in a fury of red flames. Lifting the sword with ease and resting it on his shoulder like the weight was nothing.

"Do you know what it can do yet" Rias asked and Sean shook his head. "I haven't had a chance to use it yet" Sean explained as he lifted the sword off his shoulder and stabbed it into the ground, it was still taller than him.

Just as they were about to continue their talk I came flying through the forest and crashed into the ground in front of them. "Ugh...why did she have to use the damn lightening" I mumbled as I tried to clear my blurry vision.

"Hay Glenn" Sean said as I looked up to see I landed in their training ground. "Ugh...hay" i said as Sean helped me to my feat. "So what were you doing" Moka asked as she looked between me and the place I came from.

"Training, I think" I replied and lifted my sword off the ground, how it got there I have no idea. "I would get back to them because I think they are getting impatient" Sean said as he pointed behind me.

I turned around to see Raynare and Akeno flying in the air and they both had spears aimed for my head, when did Akeno get the idea of making a spear of lightening I will never know. "Come on Glenn we still haven't finished yet" Akeno said and I bolted towards the tree line, I don't want to die.

"I'm going to take a guess and say those two are going take the angry of having to wait to go out with him" Sean said as he watched the blond demon lord run for his life. "As long as they don't kill my mate I don't mind" Moka said and the three returned to what they were doing like nothing ever happened.

It was now sunset and everyone had gathered in the dining room for food. "Why do I have to cook for everyone" I yelled. "Because you make the best food" Raynare said what kind of logic is that. "But I just want to relax, I had two girls trying to kill me today" I whined.

"If you make a satisfying meal I might reward you for your efforts" Moka said as she leaned back in to her chair, I wasn't even in the room, and I could tell that Akeno and Raynare were angry. "Ugh...Sure" I replied and got back to work, I hope everyone likes pasta and meatballs.

After the food was given out I slumped in to my chair and tried to eat but I just didn't have the energy to move, how I cooked all that food I will never know. "You are an excellent cook Glenn, I will be sure to reward you later" Moka said as she finished off her meal, why does she still look hungry.

"But nothing can beat the real meal" Moka purred as she got up from her chair and walked over to me. Even if I wanted to move I was too tired too."What are you going to do to Glenn" Kurumu asked, how did she get out of the pocket dimension I will never know.

"I haven't finished my meal" Moka replied while licking her lips, why do I feel like a piece of meat. Next thing I knew was pain as Moka bit down on my neck and started to suck my blood. "Stop, he needs his Blood" Kurumu yelled in my defence.

After a few more moments Moka let me go and looked like she was high. "I might be addicted to your blood Glenn" Moka purred and turned to leave the room. Before she turned the corner she sent a wink in my direction, great just what I needed in my life, a blood addicted vampire.

Shaking my head I looked to see Sean with his camera out. "This is great now all I need is one of you to state your claim to Glenn and then we can watch you and Moka duke it out" Sean instructed, why does he do this to me?

"Sean, shut up" I growled and left the room, I don't need his antic right now I need sleep. After I turned the corner I found myself pushed against the wall and a silver haired vampire staring into my eyes. "Couldn't wait for your reward huh" Moka said in a seductive tone.

Before I could answer I found my lips captured by hers and her tongue wrestling with mine, Sean's right all the girls in my life are aggressive. "I would continue this but I think the hybrid would get angry" Moka said and disappeared up the stairs.

"What was she talking about" I muttered as some else came around the corner. I looked to see Akeno walking towards me. "I thought you went to bed" Akeno questioned as she looked me up and down. "Yea, I had a slight problem" I mumbled.

"Well since you tried let's go" Akeno said as she pulled me towards the bed room. The next few days went by roughly the same, Sean learned that how to use his sword and the ability it had yet he wouldn't tell me what it was.

Akeno and Raynare drilled me ruthlessly each day and I still had to cook for everyone. Asia and Moka learned how to attack with magic but Asia decided that she would be better as a medic for the team while Moka used her magic to strength of punches and kicks; I have to say she can easily collapse the house with a simple punch.

Right now we are all deciding what to do tonight. "There is a hot spring outside we could use" Rias pointed out, why are we only learning about this now? "So will the girls go first or the guys" I asked, I don't like that look Akeno and Raynare are giving me.

"Why don't we all just go in together" Sean suggested, he just wants to record the girls fighting over me in bikinis. "I don't mind if you guys join us and I'm sure Glenn won't mind at all" Rias said, why does everything have to do with me.

"Let's go get ready" Akeno said and all of the girls left to go and get their, whatever they use in hot springs. "I hate you, you know that" I said turning to face the Canadian. "What all I did was giving us a glance of heaven" Sean said and all three of us winced.

"Stupid devil rules" I cursed. "I'm surprised that Koneko would agree to this" Kiba said. "Why is that" Sean asked. "She is usually against this kind of thing, maybe she doesn't see you two as perverts anymore" Kiba explained.

"When did she see me as a pervert" Sean asked. "Probable from the moment she saw you, she doesn't trust people easily so this is a huge step for her" Kiba said, I wonder what made her so untrusting towards people, why do I get the feeling that I well be responsible for finding that out.

"Well that's good; you can't have a team if you don't trust each other" Sean said, well that was inspirational. "Now, let's go join those sexy girls in the bath" Sean said, and he lost it. Shaking my head I went to my room to grab my shower shorts.

Arriving at the bath I looked to see Sean and Kiba relaxing off to the side, why does he have his camera here. The girls were on the other side relaxing and Akeno was washing her absolutely amazing body in the shower near the pool, stop staring damn it.

"Like what you see" She asked, damn it she noticed. "Mm...yea" I replied nervously, I hope Raynare didn't hear that. "Glenn, come join us" Raynare called out; at least she didn't hear what I said.

Shrugging my shoulders I entered the pool and before I got even close to Raynare I was grabbed from behind and pulled into someone's embrace. "It took you long enough to join me" The person said and I looked to see silver hair behind me.

"Moka can you let my man go" Raynare asked, oh no. "If you are talking about my mate then I am going to have to tell you no" Moka said, why is she digger her nails in to my chest. "Oh I think that comment is going to lose her some points" Sean said, stop recoding this, and help me!

"I agree, she is going to give Akeno and run for first place but that prideful attitude is going to cost her" Kiba commented, Sean you have corrupted Kiba, you fiend well at least the girls at school might actually get a date out of him.

"Can't we just enjoy the bath" I asked, if there is any good left in the world I will live long enough to actually fight Raiser. "Can you both let go of my servant or I will take him from you" Rias said, why do I feel like there is more to the comment than I realise.

"Humph...Fine but the angel has to stay away from my mate as well" Moka said, but I like Raynare's hugs there soft NO stop thinking like that. "You don't have control over me" Raynare growled. "No, but I control my servant so please stay away from him for the rest of the bath" Rias said.

"Ugh...fine" Raynare said as she slumped back in to the bath. As I was released from Moka I looked to see Raynare giving me a pleading look. I looked at her and mouthed the word sorry; I think she got that because she brightened up a bit.

"Glenn can you wash my hair like you used too" Akeno asked, damn it woman I just got out of a death like situation. "Sure" I replied, why did I say that. I looked to see Sean recording everything and Moka glaring at me, well great I am screwed.

"Hurry up, I can't wait away longer" Akeno whined cutely, she is doing this on purpose. Sighing in defeat I got out of the bath and started to wash her hair, why is Rias glaring at me I didn't do anything this time I'm the victim here.

"Well I can say that Akeno has one this one" Sean commented. "Your right, but I wonder why Rias is glaring at them" Kiba commented. "I have a guess but we are going to have to defeat Raiser to prove that theory" Sean replied.

"I guess you're right, but I do remember that Rias is a very possessive person, if your guess is right then Akeno is going to have problem" Kiba stated. "Hmm...That does change a few things, well no point worrying about it now let's relax" Sean said as he leaned back into the bubbling waters.

After the bath I was dragged back to the room by Akeno and forced to go to sleep. As Akeno slept I noticed that Rias hadn't returned to the room, I hope she's ok. Silently I got out of Akeno's vice-grip and left the room, I wonder how I got out she never lets me go at night?

Looking around the house I noticed that a small flicker of like was coming from the porch just outside the house. Exciting the house I walked around till I found Rias sitting on the ledge of one of the walls reading a book in the moon light.

The moon light was adding to the fact that she was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met but I couldn't think about that right now. "Is something wrong Rias" I asked as I slowly approached the girl in question.

"Huh? Oh it's just you Glenn" Rias said, she seems relieved to see me. "Well what are you doing outside this late" I asked, even if we are devils we should be resting at night on this training trip. "I just needed some air" Rias replied, yep she is worried about something.

"Want some company" I asked, when the hell did I get bold. "I would like that" she said as she spun her legs around and turned to face the night sky. I walked over to her and sat down beside her. "So anything you want to talk about" I asked as the far off look of her face just didn't suit her.

"I guess I am just worried" Rias said. "What are you worried about" I asked, that has to be the stupidest question I have ever asked someone in this situation. "It's just that I am worried we will lose to Raiser" Rias answered; at least she didn't say it was a stupid question.

"I know you are worried about that but you should know that no matter what happens in the game you will not marry someone like Raiser" I said, where did that come from. "But if we lose I will be forced no matter what I say" Rias said her tone change from worry to depressed.

Wrapping my arm around her waist I pulled her closer to me and let her rest her head on my shoulder. "Rias" I started. "The is no way in hell I am letting you marry that guy" I said getting a slightly shocked look from the girl.

"But Raiser has never once lost a game" Rias sighed in defeat. "Well I guess this will be his first, Rias I may be your servant but I am also your friend and I will not sit by and let him marry you" I said with the determination burning in my eyes.

"Whatever happens in the game doesn't matter to me, he will not have you" I said, I think she took that the wrong way because she wrapped her arms around me and sighed in contentment. "No matter what happened I won't let him have you" I thought as we both stared up at the night sky.

Further back Akeno listened to everything that Glenn had said. "I guess you are just one of those guy's, well no matter I won't let Rias have you" Akeno thought to herself as she watched her man hold her master close to him.

"Maybe I will have to take Raynare up on that offer of sharing" Akeno muttered to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Well this is going to be fun. Why am I saying that, well right now everyone in the occult research club is waiting in the club room for the rating game to start. We all just got back from the training trip and now are just waiting for the game to begin.

"So are we all ready" Rias asked, all the worry she had during the trip is now gone, I wonder if I had anything to do with that? "We're as ready as we will ever be" Sean commented as he checked over his shotgun.

Snapping out of my thoughts I returned to checking over my sniper, because if I can get a few kills with this thing I will be happy. "Can the Gremory team get ready" a narrator like voice instructed us, what the hell there aren't even any speakers in here.

Sighing to myself, damn devil logic, I throw my sniper on to my back and stood up with the rest of my devils. Before I got into the circle I noticed that Raynare had a worried expression on her face. I moved in front of her and wrapped my arms around her; I was quite surprised as well I don't even know why I did that.

"There's no need to worry" I whispered and kissed her on the cheek, yep this day is just full of surprises isn't it? "Thanks'" she whispered back and allowed me to rejoin my team. "We ready?" I asked to no one in particular.

No one answered as a huge magic circle appeared bellow us and soon our vision was blinded by a very bright red light. When the light finally died down I looked around to see that we hadn't moved at all, where did Raynare go?

"Mm...What's going on" Sean asked. "Look out the window" Rias instructed. I looked outside to see that the sky was green, wait what. "What the hell is wrong with the sky" I asked and slightly yelled at the same time.

"Rating games are held in another dimension so we can really destroy this place and nothing would be wrong with it" Rias explained and I got one of the craziest grin on my face that actually made Kiba and Sean take a step back from me.

"This is going to be fun" I said. "So what's the plan?" Sean asked as I looked to side to notice that the school was also here, must be the other base or something. "We will split up in to teams. Sean you will be with Koneko and will be going to the Gym on the hill, I believe that Raiser will send some pieces there to try and get to our base" Rias explained.

"Kiba you will be with Moka and will be taking the playing field after you and Koneko set some traps around the area" Rias said turning to the knight in question. "Akeno you will be heading to face off with Raiser's queen when the timer starts and Asia will be staying back here with me" Rias explained and received nods from everyone.

"Glenn you will..." she was about to go on but I cut her off. "There is an area off to the side where I can watch both the gym and playing field, I can go there and when I am finished shooting I can join Kiba in the field I think that is where most of the pieces will go" I stated.

"We have half an hour till the game began, Kiba, Koneko go and set up the traps" Rias instructed. "Sean you ready to kick some ass" I asked as I joined my fellow dragon at the window. "Yea, it's a little weird that we are fighting a bunch of girls but we got to win" Sean stated as he looked towards the school.

"Now where is the pimp that I know will be taking charge and showing these girls there place" I asked, why did I sound like Moka there. "Hehehe I guess you are right, the pimps got to take charge in this situation" Sean said as his face gained his usual goofy grin.

"Well as long as you got your head in the game we are good, all we need to do is break in to song and we will be sweet" I said as I got lost in my own thoughts. "Maybe we can get them to play the Pokémon battle music for us" Sean wondered, that would be awesome.

"Glenn can you join me on the couch" Rias asked. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down next to her. My head was then pulled down on to her lap, wow her thighs are so soft, NO don't think about it. "Rias?" I questioned.

"I believe you deserve a reward for what you did on the training trip" Rias whispered into my ear, maybe I had more of an impact on her than I thought. "Fufufu, If you wanted a lap pillow you should have just asked" Akeno giggled, really all I had to do was ask?

Soon the half an hour was up and our team had sprung into action. Running though the forest I noticed that Akeno had set up a fog, that should help get people caught in our traps. As I got closer to me spot I leapt towards a branch and used it to swing up on to the equipment shed that overlooks the area that we will be fighting in.

Going into a prone position I looked through my sights to see Sean and Koneko entering the Gym. After that I looked to see three of Raisers pieces walking out of the tree line and in to the playing field where Kiba and Moka will be waiting for them.

"Fox do you copy" a voice asked into my ear piece. Holding my finger onto the ear piece I replied. "Fox here what do you need?" I asked. "I could use some help in the gym there are enough window so you should be able to get off a few shots" Sean stated.

Inside the Gym Sean was dodging chainsaws from too twin girls. "What the hell is wrong with Raiser that he what's girls that are about twelve years old in her group" Sean asked himself as he fired off another inferno round and dodged a swiped from the other girl.

Sean was forced to use his shotgun as a weapon to block a chainsaw aimed to take off his head. "Why would anyone give these girls chainsaws" Sean asked out loud. "Because Raiser likes to spoil us" one of the twins replied.

Looking around Sean saw that both girls were on either side of him and soon they were going to charger at him again. Thinking fast Sean pumped another shell into the barrel of his gun and aimed for the closet girl.

As they charge at him Sean yelled "Fox take the left one" as he pulled the trigger of his trench gun. As the fiery round exploded out of the barrel and other boom was heard as one of the window in the Gym shattered.

A second later the twin Sean didn't fire at was flung away from him and clutched her arm in pain. With a quick glance Sean saw the hue whole in her shoulder. "Did you need to use the explosive round on a kid" Sean asked in to his ear piece.

"What you want them to cut you in half" I replied, there was no way he could question that logic. "Good point" Sean said as he spider sense kicked in and he rolled forward. Looking behind him he saw the enraged version of the twin he shot.

She had burn marks from the shotgun round and her clothes were tore reviling too much for Sean's liking. "I'll kill you for hurting my sister" she roared and ripped her chainsaw out of the ground and charge at the Canadian.

Pumping another round in to his shotgun Sean aimed it at the charge girl and pulled the trigger. The only thing that happened was the click of the trigger and no explosion. "Well fuck" Sean cursed as he just barely jumped out of the way of the incoming chainsaw.

Taking a quick breath Sean slung his gun on to his back and held out one of his hands. "You girls have had enough time to pay the reapers toll" Sean said as the area under his hand exploded into flames. His sword began to rise out of the flaming vortex with the flames liking the blade as it rose.

Grabbing the sword in his un-gauntleted hand he pulled it out of the vortex and hafted it on to his shoulder. "Time to play up" Sean said as the jewel on his gauntlet began to glow. "BOOST" it bellowed as Sean felt the new energy enter his body.

I watched the whole thing as Sean lifted his sword of his should and charged at the still enraged girl. Looking through my scope I saw that the girl I shot was now standing and was about to attack Sean from behind, well not if my rifle has anything to say about it.

Swapping the clips in my gun I loaded some cryo rounds in to the barrel and took aim. "I think you should put some ice on that wound" I giggled to myself as I pulled the trigger three times. With three loud booms I watched as the round soured through the air and shattered the window I was looking through.

The rounds hit their target in the other shoulder, left side and just below her thigh. With a satisfying grin I watched her scream in pain as the ice encased her body in a prison of my own design. "Yea I am a sadist" I muttered to myself.

Sean didn't even look behind him as the three boom of the sniper rifle went off. He was currently blocking a chainsaw with his gauntlet as he swung his huge ass sword. The blade connected with the girl's side and dug in quite a distance until she screamed and let go of her chainsaw.

Not stopping there Sean continued swinging his blade and sent her on a collision course with her now frozen sister. When the two collided they then fell into a heap on top of each other. "I think it's time to end this" Sean said into his ear piece.

"Can you show me your attack on them" I asked, I really want to know what it is. "Nope, can you start helping Koneko while I finish off these two" Sean ordered and heard me grumble a few curse words.

With a small chuckle Sean turned his attention to the now rising sister. "Sorry but I need to end this now" Sean said as he grabbed his sword with both of his hands and charged forward. Due to their weekend states, they couldn't even try to dodge.

Swinging his sword Sean sliced through both of the girl's chest and as soon as the blade was going to slice into something that would have killed them they exploded in to small balls of light. Resting his sword on his shoulder Sean turned around to see Koneko and the other rook still fighting string.

"Fox, take her out" Sean ordered, and not a second later did another sniper rifle shot ring into their ears. Sean was surprised that the shot only seemed to enter the skin but it didn't explode like it did on the other girls.

"Damn I though the explosive round would do more damage to a rook" I cursed over the radio. "Don't worry it worked" Sean said as he watched Koneko axe kick the girl in to the ground before diving at her with both hands raised.

As Koneko came crashing down on the other girl she kicked up quite a lot of dust as an explosion ringed into Sean's ears. When the dust finally settled Sean looked to see Koneko calmly walking out of the huge crater she made and the sight of light particles flying in to the air behind her.

"Bit over kill don't you think" Sean commented only to get a shrug from the silver haired rook. "Where to now" Sean asked. "Meet me at the playing field, Kiba and Moka are fighting a lot of Raisers pieces, and Moka isn't having the best of luck right now" i stated.

Turning my gaze to the fight that was going on in the field I looked to see Moka fighting Raisers two bishops and she was not faring well. The reason was that Moka didn't excel in ranged attacks she was more hit with everything you got kind of girl.

As I was about to say something to Kiba a voice ran out throughout the whole area. "Two of Raisers pawns and one rook has been defeated...One of Rias's rooks have been defeated" the narrator stated, wait Koneko!

"Sean what happened" I yelled in to the ear piece. "We got ambushed by Raisers queen when we left the gym, I got away but Koneko was knocked back in to the gym and the queen made it cave in on her...Don't worry Akeno is fighting her now and I am making my way to the playing field, don't worry we will get her back for hurting her" Sean replied, I hope Akeno can handle her.

"I hope she didn't get too hurt" I thought to myself as I worried over the silver haired girl. Returning to reality I noticed That Moka was once again hit with fire magic. Taking aim I fire some cryo rounds at both girl only to watch as one of them dodged and the other take the bullet like it was nothing and the area were I shot burst in to flames and heal.

"Well shit" I cursed. Seeing as I wouldn't be of any use here I placed my sniper in to my pocket dimension and summoned my sword and mask. Placing my sword on my back I dawned my mask and ran towards the playing field with only one thought going through my head. "You will be avenged Koneko"

Sean had just arrived at the playing field to see Moka getting hit by streams of fire. Creating a fire claw Sean ran forward with the intent to save the silver haired vampire. Just as he was about to said girl two girl dressed in cat outfits jumped in front of him.

"Well hello beautiful" Sean said as he looked at the girls. They were twins; this made him wonder if Raiser had a thing for twins. One of them had pink hair while the other had blue and both were wearing very reviling school girl outfits, and for some reason made him think of cats.

"Well it looks s like we have someone to play with Li" the pink one said. "I agree and he's cute" the one known as Li said to her sister. "Well shall we fight him Ni" Li asked to her twin sister. Throughout all of this Sean just stood there looking at them.

"Mm...Can we get on with this" Sean asked as he rested his sword on his shoulder. The two girls didn't give him an answer as they charge forward and throw two very well aimed punches. Being taken by surprise by the speed the two girls could run at Sean got hit in the face by one punch and in to the chest by another.

As he flew backwards Sean flipped in mid air and dug his claw in to the ground to stop himself. "Well that was rude" Sean said as he stood up and attacked the two girls. Charging forward Sean swung his sword at the blue haired girl only for her to jump and kick of the sword.

Stumbling forward Sean spun around and blocked a kick from the other girl with his claw. the pinked haired girl grunted in pain as she just kick a flaming claw and Sean took the advantage by stabbing his sword in to the ground and used it as a pool to kicked the girl in the chest.

Letting go of his sword Sean spun around and lashed out at the blue haired girl. She was taken by surprise by the Canadians attack and got slashed across the chest by the flaming claw. After that the claw disappeared and Sean retrieved the sword from the ground.

Looking around Sean saw that the two girls had kept him from saving Moka and she was now on the ground with several burn marks all over her. With the two bishops standing over her they were about to launch there last attack but a familiar shout stopped them.

"ICE BREAKER" the voice commanded and not a second later did a huge fissure open up between the tree line and the blue haired bishop. The blue haired bishop was taken off guard and was unable to move as huge ice spikes erupted from the fissure and were heading towards her.

The ice spikes shot out from in front of her and stabbed through her shoulders, chest, arms, and any other place that was close enough them. Sean looked with an unchangeable expression as the girl screamed and exploded into light partials.

As the particles floated up in to the air everyone's gaze rested in the direction that the attack came from. Out of the forest walked out a blond boy wearing skull like mask and holding a butcher like sword and a white gauntlet with an ice coloured claw attached to it.

I stood in front of everyone with my eye gazing over the battle field as the fissure I made slowly fixed itself. "What" was all I said and Sean, Kiba, and even Moka had a sweet drop expression on their faces.

Charging forward I tried to get too Moka but three girl stood in my way. Two of them were wearing Maid out fits but one of them was reviling way more of her chest than the other one. To be honest they look very much alike except for the fact one them had light brown hair while they had a darker version.

The other girl standing in front of them was wearing some kind of skin tight body suit with black strips running down it. Raven hair made in to long spikes that rested randomly on her head and she was carrying a brood sword.

"So you're the guy that attacked our fellow servant" the light brown haired maids questioned. "And what if I am" I replied. I glance behind them to see Moka dodging more fire balls from the girl in the pink dress.

"Then we have come to defeat you, and if we do maybe master Phenex will allow us to have you" the darker haired maid stated, well isn't that creepy. "Sorry but I won't be losing anytime soon" I commented and charged forward.

The two maids held back as the girl in the body suit graded the large sword off her back and charged forward as well. Meeting in the middle our sword clashed together and I was just able to hold my ground as a shock wave rattled my body.

"What" the girl questioned as I didn't fly back as she expected."Hmm...So you sword can cause shockwaves" I questioned as I jumped back and levelled my sword towards her. "It can do much more than that" she commented.

Swinging her sword in front of her the air around her just shook and a wave of air shot out and smashed in to me. Gritting my teeth as I flew through the air I landed with a grunt as the dirt around me kicked up and covered from the girl's sights.

"Well this is interesting" I commented as I charged out of the dust cloud with my sword on my back and my gauntlet reeled back. Stopping just a few meters in front of her I shot my hand out and my gauntlet bellowed "DIVINE WHIP".

The jewel on my gauntlet glowed and an energy whip extended out of it and wrapped itself around the girl's wrist. "TRANSFER STRENGTH" my sacred gear bellowed as her strength was half and transferred over to me.

Releasing the whip I watched as she lifted her sword but this time she had to use a lot of effort to do it. "What did you do" she yelled as she lifted her sword and readied herself to charge at me. "I just took half of your strength" I replied as I recreated my ice claw and summoned a weapon I made a few days ago.

The girl charged forward with her sword reeled back and aimed to take my head. I charged forward as well with my claw reeled back and my surprise just hidden from her view. We met in the middle and claw met Sword and shattered as the shockwave from the sword hit the claw.

I wasn't too disturbed by this as I was still close enough to her to use my surprise. Lifting my hand in her right shoulder I pulled the trigger of the weapon I was holding and bang echoed throughout the area.

The girl screamed in pain as she staggered backwards and held her now bleeding shoulder. The two maids looked at me to see me holding an ice blue revolver in my right hand. "Demonic revolver with cursed explosive rounds, I think I out did myself with this one" I said with a grin.

The two maids snapped out of their shock and charged forward at speeds I really didn't think you could reach in high heels. Because of this thought I didn't notice they had got close to me until I felt to high heels hit my chest, and let me tell you they hurt.

Skidding across the ground I looked up to see the girls charging again but I was not getting hit by those heels again. Waiting till they got close to me I then rolled to the left and avoided having the heels dug in to my chest.

Seeing the shock on their faces at the fact that I dodge I aimed my revolver and shot the fist girl in the leg and the other in the side of her chest. Jumping to my feet I looked around to see that Moka was still having trouble with the other bishop and Kiba was still clashing swords the girl with the mask.

That's when it hit me. "Where are Sean and the cat girls" I asked and the two maids looked around to notice that their fellow pieces were gone as well. "If they haven't been defeated then they are..." I left my explanation hanging as I know where he went.

"SEAN, get out here now!" I yelled and we all looked to see Sean walking out of the forest with the two cat girl under his arms and noticeable blushes on their faces. "Sean I told you not to do something like this" I said as Sean gave me a goofy grin in response.

"What you can't stop me, it's the nature of being a pimp" Sean replied. Seeing my annoyed face Sean sighed and released himself from the cat girl, we are in a fight and he does something like this. Pulling his sword off his back he faced off against the girls again and his grin changed to a scowl.

"Now where were we" I asked and was faced to dive to the left to dodge two well aimed punches to my face. "Now that is just rude" I commented as if dashed forward with my claw ready to hit one of the girls.

Even if I did shot them they can do some damn impressive gymnastics. Slashing with my claw they both dodged by back flipping away and landed in a crouched position in front of me. Next thing I know they had charged forward and planed their knees in to my chest.

As this was going on Sean was clashing sword and flame claw against nails. Slashing with his claw Sean spun around and was able to score a hit on the blue haired cat girl. Still spinning around Sean flipped his sword and smashed the flat end against the girl head.

Still facing the girl he just hit Sean was hit in the back by the pink haired girl knee. Rolling forward Sean spun around and faced the girl who was now standing beside his sword. "What are you going to do now without your big sword" She taunted.

Sean didn't reply as he charged forward with his claw held behind him. When he got closer to the girl he throw his claw and missed the girl but kept on spinning, lifting his leg up, he axe kicked her in the chest and made her fly towards her sister.

"Maybe it's time to step this up a notch" Sean commented as he pulled his sword out of the ground and turned towards the now standing girls. Holding his sword towards the ground Sean pushed as much fire magic as he could into it.

As the girls were about to charge forward Sean's sword ignited with red and orange fire licking the blade. With little effort Sean swung his sword in a diagonal arc from his hip to his shoulder and a ball of fire shot out of the blade as he yelled "FLAMING TOUCH".

As the ball of fire raced towards the girls it began to take a shape. A fiery cloak and hood were formed as red flaming hands stretched out of the cloaked and grabbed on to a demonic scythe that expanded out of the reapers back.

With both girls struck with fear at the flaming monster racing towards them only the pinked haired cat girl was able to dive out of the way while the reaper swung its scythe and started an onslaught of attacks on her sister.

Watching her sister get slashed by the monster in front of her made rage boil up inside her as the reaper help the blade above his head and swung down digging the blade of the scythe into the cat girls chest.

As she screamed in pain the reaper exploded around her and encased her in a ball of red hot fire. As the flames died down light particles flew into the air showing that her sister was defeated by Sean's last attack.

"One of Raiser's pawns has been defeated" the narrator stated. Sean looked to see a very pissed off cat girl staring at him. "Well, this is not good" Sean muttered to himself as the girl charged forward with her claws ready to tare him apart.

Blocking the girls fist with his gauntlet Sean tried to sing at her with his sword but she grabbed his gauntlet pulled him forward and planted her other fist into his face. "Damn it" Sean cursed as he was pushed back and a clawed hand scratched him across the chest.

While that was going on I was having even more trouble as the other two pawns joined the other maids while the knight was still trying to recover from her bullet would. Dodging the staff from the girl in the martial arts uniform I dived out of the way of the girl wearing the very reviling outfit.

Blocking more punches from the two maids I levelled my revolver and shot at them scoring a hit in the chest and a hit in to the should on them. Spinning around I slashed at the staff wielding girl with my claw.

I slashed right through her staff and glared at her from behind my mask. she flinch and gave me enough time to plant my foot on to her chest and flip over the two maids as they tried to attack me from behind.

Creating a ice wall I throw it forward and hit the three girl sending them over to where Sean and the cat girl were fighting. I watched as Sean got punched in the face and if it was by luck he was thrown out of the way as the ice wall with the three girls I was fighting smashed into the cat girl while Sean ended up crashing into the ground in front of me.

"Need a hand" I asked while I held out my gauntlet to him. He grabbed on to my gauntlet with his own as I pulled him to his feat. Just as I was about to say something the narrator's voice echoed throughout the playing field. "One of Rias's rooks has been defeated".

I looked over at the girl in the pink dress to see her standing over the fading Moka. "Sean, we have to do something now" I growled and the jewel on my gauntlet began to glow. "You have no idea how much I agree" Sean growled back as his glowed as well.

As we stood there our gauntlets glowed and started to bellow "BOOST, DIVIDE, BOOST DIVIDE, BOOST, DIVIDE". Both of us looked down as we started to feel the new energy course through us. "Shall we end this" I asked.

Sean didn't reply as we both faced forward as looked at the group of Raisers pieces. Holding up our sword we tossed them to each other and cross them in a X formation. Holding them up into the air we stabbed the X into the ground and started to channel our magic into our opposite swords.

When we had enough magic coursing through our swords we both yelled out "JUDEMENT BREAKER" a huge fissure erupted out between us and our enemies. When the fissure reached the group of pieces a molten lava spikes erupted out of the fissure and shot at the group.

All of the screamed in pain as the Spikes stabbed into their bodies and sent searing heat throughout their bodies. Without last scream of pain from the girls they all exploded into light particles as me and Sean pulled out swords out of the ground and swapped back.

Giving off a huge sigh me and Sean looked to see that Kiba was still fighting his opponent while the girl in the pink dress and the other knight were looking at us in both fear and awe. "I'm taking the girl in the dress" Sean said as we walked forward flaming claw and sword ready.

I shrugged and walked forward with my eye glaring at the knight in front of me. She had long blond hair and was wearing armour that really didn't cover her cleavage that much."It seems that we will have to take you more seriously than our fellow servant's" the knight commented at she drew her short sword.

I dispelled my ice claw and took off my mask. "I need you to see the face of the one that will defeat" I stated as my mask fell into the pocket dimension. Recreating my ice claw we didn't waste any time to charge forward and clash sword to huge butcher knife.

"You're good, maybe if you impress me I will have some fun with you" my fellow blond stated. My expression didn't change as I started forcing her back and brought my ice claw to bear. She stepped back and dodged the claw before stabbing forward and almost stabbing me in the shoulder.

I had side stepped the stab and slashed at her with the spike of my sword. Blocking my attack with her sword I stepped backwards and kicked at her knee. The attack hit and forced her to one knee at I slashed at her head with my claw.

Thinking I had the win, I didn't expect her to block my claw with her arm. Looking closer I saw that her arm was covered in a thin layer of air that prevented me from taking her arm off. "You should concentrate more on the fight" she commented as I felt a knee hit my chest.

Grunting in pain I fell to the ground and watched as she lunged forward and tried to stab me in the chest. Rolling to the left I avoided the attack and jumped to my feet in time to dodge another swipe from her sword.

Clashing swords again we were back to the point of fighting for dominance as we kept pushing against each other's sword. Seeing a chance to take advantage I fell backwards and watched as she fell forward.

As she fell I shot my claw upwards and stabbed it into the girls shoulder and received a grunt of pain from her. Placing my feet on her chest i kicked her off me and jumped to me feet. Slowly a made my way towards the girl who was trying to get up but the pain the wound was giving her was preventing her from moving too much.

Raising my sword I was about to bring my sword down upon her when laughter filled the playing field. Looking around I say that Raiser's queen was flying in the air above us with a smug grin on her face.

Looking down slightly I saw that she was holding Akeno by her hair and she was covered in cut and burn marks. "It looks like the Gremory queen isn't as strong as I thought" she laughed. Seeing a change the knight in front of me lunged forward and pinned me to the ground with her sword clashed against my own.

"But I think it is time for her to go" the queen stated as she roughly tossed Akeno towards the ground in front of me. As I watched her fall I heard a small mummer. As she fell my heart sank and the mummer grew in volume.

When she hit the ground the mummer changed into a voice. It spoke with anger and hatred towards the one who had hurt Akeno. "**Do it**" the voice stated as pain started to shot through my head. "**She deserve to die**" the voice stated as the pain grew.

"**RELEASE ME**" the voice roared as the pain become to unbearable and I let out a scream. Energy exploded off of my body as the knight was thrown off of me and I stood up clutching my head in pain.

Another painful screamed escaped my lips as I fell to my knees. As the pain filled my body I felt my grasp on conscious leave me and I was plunged in to a world of darkness. On the outside my body continued to scream in pain.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****_HHHHHHHHHHHH_**"


	14. Chapter 14

The sounds of Glenn's screamed echoed throughout the whole arena as ghostly blue energy began to course around his body. The next thing everyone knew was that a blue light had blinded Glenn from their sight', even the people watching the game couldn't see him.

When the light dimed and died down everyone looked to see something that shocked them. Glenn was standing up in a slightly hunched over stance, his face was lowered and his hair cascaded over his face and prevented everyone from seeing it.

His school jacket was completely torn to shreds and littered the ground around him. What caught most people attention were the new additions to his outfit. On his arms and legs he wore ice blue gauntlets and greaves that resembled scales.

His left shoulder had a scale like arm guard on it that was attached to a guard on the left side of his chest and extended down his back. On his right thigh was a ice blue holster that contained the pistol he had during the last fight.

The surprise didn't stop there as standing just behind Glenn was the most horrific monster they have ever seen. A demonic humanoid dragon was standing right behind Glenn, No it wasn't standing behind him it was standing over him it's arm and legs matched his as the ghostly appendages hovered over his own.

The dragon like face of the beast had its head down in a similar fashion to Glenn, but without his hair they could see that the beast was grinning in an insane fashion. As they all gazed at Glenn they noticed that both body and phantom's claws were clicking together in anticipation.

That's when they heard it. A soft chuckle was heard coming from Glenn as the beast copied his motions. Slowly he lifted his head and everyone even his comrades took a step back in fear as they saw his face.

On the left side of his face was a shard of the mask he wears but it had changed. Instead of the normal black marking covering the mask there were glowing ice blue marks on the shard. His eyes were glowing with the yellow irises just staring forward and the grin that was on his face unnerved everyone.

The chuckle they heard began to grow in volume as both body and phantom started to laugh. "**_Ahahahahahahahahahah_**" the insane laughter made everyone step back and the girl that had been facing him had stepped back enough to be right beside the other girl that was facing off against Kiba.

Soon the laughter stopped at Glenn's gaze rested on his former opponent and the girl standing beside them. "**_It's good to be free_**" Glenn chuckled as he reached out of the sword that was embedded into the ground in front of him.

As his scaled had grabbed on to the handle of the sword it began to pulse and melt. When he lifted the sword in front of him the blade of the sword began to change. All of a sudden the once smooth blade of the sword exploded with spikes running up the blade side of the sword.

The same happened to the spike that once acted as a guard. Spikes no lined the guard ad it slightly curved toward the handle of the sword like it was continuing the curve the blade had going. "**_Now it's time for some revenge_**" Glenn stated as both him and the phantom standing over him glared at the two girls on the other side of the playing field.

Before anyone could move everyone heard the sickening sound of flesh being ripped away. All of their eyes looked at Glenn as two demonic dragon wings ripped themselves out of his back with the sounds that should have caused someone immense pain, but Glenn wasn't even affected by it.

The wing spread themselves out as they slowly flapped behind Glenn as he began to get the feel of them. His grin grow wider as he placed his sword on to his back and clicked his claws one last time. The next thing they all knew was that Glenn was flying across the playing field at speeds they just barely followed.

He reached the two girls in just a second as he didn't stop. Thrusting his claws forward the two girls screamed in pain As Glenn's and the demon's claws stabbed in through their chest and with the sickening of bones breaking and flash began ripped away the claw emerged out the other side covered the in the girls blood and anything else they picked up on their way through their bodies.

Without any hesitation Glenn lifted the girls in to the air, earning another scream of pain, and throws them away from each other. They didn't even get to hit the ground as they both exploded into particles of light and faded away from the battle field.

Slowly and almost predatory like Glenn turned his gaze to the Young blonde girl in the pink dress that was now shaking in fear as she looked at the boy, No demon that was staring right at her. Removing his sword from his back Glenn dashed forward and kicked up a dusted cloud as he moved.

The girl steeled her own resolve and throws as many fire balls as she could at the demon in front of her. Glenn didn't even flinch as he batted the pathetic excuses for attacks away from him. "**_I thought you were meant to be strong_**" Glenn taunted as he appeared in front of the now frightened girl.

As she looked at the demon in front of her the only thought that came to her mind was that the angel of death was standing in front of her and was demanded her soul and blood. As she tried to throw another fire ball she was stopped as Glenn's blade stabbed through her chest and every spike on the blade scraped across her inside as the blade stabbed out her back. Since she was of the Phenex family she had the same healing factor as her brother, but that still didn't stop Glenn. Seeing as she began to heal around his blade Glenn's grin grow wider as he stabbed his free claw in to the wound and began to pull them apart.

Her screams were heard throughout the arena and everyone was hoping she was fade and not have to deal with this kind of torture from this demon standing over her. The screams grew in volume as Glenn started to pull his sword out of her chest before slicing through her shoulder and back to where it was.

Her screams grew again as she couldn't take it anymore and exploded into particles of light. Glenn's grin never left his face as he looked around the playing field. His gaze rested on Sean and before Sean could even move Glenn was in his face.

"**_Go_**" Glenn roared as Sean was thrown back by the force of the roar. Looking back one last time Sean saw that his friend was still there, but was only interested in defeating Raiser and his servants. Not needing to be told twice Sean looked over to Kiba who noticed his gaze.

Nodding to him Kiba and Sean ran out of the playing field and towards the Raiser's base. the reason why was because while Glenn was destroying Raiser's piece's in the playing field she and Asia had slipped by with the intent to defeat Raiser at his base.

With everyone gone Glenn turned his gaze to the one that cause his pain in the first place. Flaying above the playing field was a fear struck Queen that when she saw his gaze rest on her she flinched and began to think of a way to get away from the monster.

With a wild and insane grin Glenn flapped his wings and pushed himself off the ground and slowly ascending into the sky. When he was at the level as the Queen he stretched out his wings and held his sword by his side.

"**_I'm going to enjoy making you suffer_**" Glenn stated as he placed his sword onto his back and moved his right to grab his revolver. Gripping the handle he spun the pistol in his demon claws and then wrapped the rest of his claw around the grip and took aim.

"**_Now, where do i shot first_**" Glenn questioned. Raiser's queen finally got the message and turned around to try and fly away. This only made Glenn's grin grow. Rechecking his aim he pulled the trigger and fire one of the demonic shots out of the pistol.

Everyone watched as the bullet soured through the air and passed right through the queen's wing. Wincing in pain the queen looked behind her to see Glenn re-holstering his pistol and pulling his sword off of his back.

She turned back to fly away and that was her mistake. A ice blue blur flew past her and pain shot through her other wing. She looked to see that her wing was almost cut in half by whatever Glenn just did.

Looking forward she saw Glenn hovering in front of her with his sword held in front of him and the black blood of her wing coating some of the spikes on the blade. With a flick of his wrist Glenn forced all of the blood off of his sword and returned to the position he was original in.

This greatly unnerved the queen. She was told by raiser himself that the boy in front of her was just a pawn, but in front of her was not a pawn. This boy was toying with her and was slowly making her suffer and she knew it.

As she started to sweat from the situation Glenn flew towards her at a slower speed so she could see him. She tried to hit him with her bombs but he just swatted them away like they were a fly. She had never seen anyone with this kind of strength and for once in her life as a devil she was scared.

Glenn was now in front of her sword raised ready to end it. Swinging it downwards he was a bit surprised to see that the queen's staff had just narrowly stopped the blade from slicing through her neck.

"**_So you do have some fight left in you_**" Glenn stated as he and the demon started to put pressure on his sword. As one of the spikes were about to cut into her cheek, the queen release her hold and dived towards the ground.

She looked upwards to see nothing. Franticly looking around she tried to find the monster that was now hunter her down like the prey she felt she was. "**_Hehehe, this is more fun than I thought_**" Glenn's voice laughed, it seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Next thing she knew was pain shooting up her back. Spinning around she caught a glance of an ice blue blur disappearing in front of her. Again she was franticly looking around to even have a hope of defending herself.

Spinning around she felt the cold of Glenn's sword slice through the rest of her wing with little resistance. She screamed in agony from the lost of her wing and started to fall to the ground. When she finally hit the ground she looked up to see the monster still flying in the air like the Harbinger of death itself.

Wincing as she retracted her wings she quickly climbed to her feet and tried to run only for the area around the clearing to become in cased in ice. Looking around she watched to her own horror as thick ice walls began to rise and prevent her from escaping this demon that was now slowly descending towards her.

"**_I hope you weren't trying to run away_**" Glenn chuckled demonically. "**_We still haven't finished yet_**" Glenn finished as his glowing yellow eye glared down at her. Even if he was grinning from ear to ear she could feel the hatred and angry in his eyes.

When he finally touched the ground his phantom claws dug into the ground and his claws on his hand twitched slightly. Raiser's queen looked around for anything that could help her but she dropped her staff on the other side of the clearing and she had no way of getting to it in time.

As she was searching for a way out she didn't notice that Glenn's demonic sword was flying towards her until it was too late. The sword dug through her shoulder, even with the spikes taking flesh with it the blade dug in to her shoulder like it was butter.

With the weight of the blade on her shoulder she fell to the ground and heard the sound of the blade digging into the ground and stopping all attempts at her escaping her fate. With fear streaked across her face she looked to see Glenn still standing in the same place but he was spinning his pistol around one of her clawed fingers.

He stopped spinning the gun and aimed toward the downed queen. Two shots echoed throughout the clearing and excruciating pain sot through her legs starting at both of her knees. "**_Sorry, but i need you to stay there for now_**" Glenn said in a mock apologetic voice.

Both Glenn and his demon walked forward and with each step the ice below them shattered and echoed into the girl's ear. Inside the room that held everyone that was watching the game they all prayed that Glenn wouldn't punish the queen that badly.

When he was finally standing over the incapacitated queen Glenn grinned as he lifted his right foot into the air. The next second the queen was screaming in even more agony as Glenn curb stomped her right leg and with little ease forced his foot straight through the leg severing the leg completely.

"**_I think we should even this up don't you_**" Glenn asked as all the queen could do was whimper in pain as Glenn lifted his leg and repeated the same action. The now severed limbs disappeared into light particles; most likely in an attempt to save the legs and make sure the queen could still walk when all this was over.

Glenn leaned over the queen and gripped the handle of his sword and slowly began to twist the blade towards him causing more screams of pain from the girl. "**_You think this is anything_**" Glenn stated as he pulled the blade up a little making the spikes rip into her flesh even more.

"**_I am going to make you suffer even more than this_**" Glenn stated. All the queen could do was look up in fear at the real devil in front of her. Lifting her free hand Glenn sent it straight down and right into the girl chest.

The sound of ribs breaking was heard over the screams of pain as Glenn slowly and painfully wrapped his claw around one of her lower ribs. "**_I think this might be good bye_**" Glenn laughed demonically as he ripped the rib out of the girl chest and not a second later did the queen explode into light particles in an attempt to save her life from the demon that was holding her.

"**_Well, that wasn't very entertaining_**" Glenn said as he and his phantom spread their wings and took to the skies once more. On the other side of the arena Sean and Kiba were holding Raiser's attacks at bay as Asia was healing Rias from her previous wound.

The two boys were not in the best condition. Kiba's left leg was completely charred and blood was flowing freely down his leg and he was just barely standing. His hands were shaking and it was only due to his sheer determination that he hadn't dropped his sword yet.

Sean wasn't much better as his sword had fallen over the side of the roof and his gauntlet wasn't really good at defending himself against streams of fire. He was on one knee because his left ankle was shattered and his un-gauntleted hand was holding his chest as he had first degree burns running up his chest and over most of his body.

"Why don't you just give up and except you fate" Raiser stated in a smug tone. "I would rather die than marry you" Rias retorted as she climbed to her feet and stared Raiser down. "That can be arranged, but I would like to have you as my wife" Raiser stated with a sickening grin.

After he finished what he had to say his hand ignited in a burst of fire and waved it in front of himself. A steam of fire lashed out at the two boys as they refused to dodge and risk getting Rias hurt.

They both grunted as the fire charred more of their bodies and Kiba was brought down to one knee as the fire finally got to him and made his bleeding leg collapse. "You two are very persistent, you two would make good pieces in future games" Raiser said and he unleashed another stream of fire.

All four of them closed their eyes waiting for the pain of the fires, but it never came. Rias cracked an eye open to see a horrifying sight. Glenn was standing in front of them his left arm was burned from the elbow up as below that was his scaled arm.

As Rias stared at the demon that was covering Glenn she failed to notice Kiba and Sean collapse onto the ground. Kiba didn't even get to say anything as he exploded into light particles due to the extent of his injuries.

Sean was holding on a little bit. He was fading slowly but was not unconscious. Running out of options Sean started to boost as fast as he could but didn't let the energy get absorbed into his own body.

Turning to Rias he held out his gauntlet and pointed his palm to her. "Rias take the last of my strength" Sean said as he palm glowed and a green beam shot out of it and hit Rias. "BOOSTED GIFT" Sean's gauntlet bellowed as he finally faded leaving all of his boosted energy to Rias.

"So, all that is left between me and my new bride is this freak" Raiser sneered as he thought his other pieces could have taken care of the demon in front of him. "**_It sounds like you have a chance to beat me_**" Glenn chuckled darkly as he raised his sword and readied himself.

Both Rias and Asia flinched at the sound of Glenn voice. It had so much hate and anger in it that it even made Raiser's thoughts of beating this thing falter for a second. Getting those thought out of his head Raiser sent a stream of fire towards the demon boy.

Glenn grinned as he and his phantom charged forward not even trying to dodge the attack. Rias was going to scream out for her servant when she and everyone else that were watching watched in shock as Glenn and his demon charged straight through the stream of fire.

When he was close enough Glenn swung his jagged cleaver and stabbed into Raiser's chest. Raiser himself was shocked that not only did this low class devil take his attack like it was nothing but also actually hit him.

Still having the grin on his face Glenn lifted his phantom foot and kicked the shocked Raiser off of his sword and almost over the edge of the roof. Regaining himself in mid air raiser landed on his feet and sent a hate filled sneer towards Glenn.

"Maybe I should take you more seriously" Raiser stated, he would never say it but he was glad he could heal faster than most of his family it was because of that, that he didn't already lose to that attack.

Glenn stayed silent as he and his demon grinned and charged forward again. Swinging his sword he was met with a sword made of fire just stopping his sword from cleaver Raiser in half. The two stayed still each putting as much force as they could on to the others one sword in hopes of gaining an advantage.

As Glenn was still in his fit of insanity he didn't notice Raiser reel his other hand back and ignite it with fire. The fiery fist made contact with Glenn's phantom and both of them was sent staggering back a few feet.

Raiser didn't take this advantage lightly; he knew that he needs to go all out on this devil. Stepping forward Raiser started to slice at Glenn's exposed chest and the fire sword burned into his skin but the scale armour remained undeterred by the attack.

When Glenn finally got over the attack he didn't even take a glance at his bloody and burned chest as he started to clash swords with Raiser like a rage animal. As their sword clashed against each other Rias could only hope that Glenn wouldn't get hurt, she hadn't admitted it to anyone not even Akeno, but she liked the blond and it hurt her to see him like this.

With a mighty roar Glenn slashed Raiser across the chest and sprayed his blood across the roof. Raiser himself grunted but didn't stop attack as he healing abilities took over and almost instantly healed his wound.

As Glenn's sword was stretched out after the last attack he had no way to defend himself as Raiser's fire sword stabbed forward and straight through his uncovered shoulder. It might have been due to instinct that Glenn didn't let go of his sword but his still roared in agony as the blade was pulled out of his shoulder.

Glaring at Raiser Glenn forced his now pain filled arm to turn his blade around and swing at Raiser. The attack hit and Glenn severed Raiser's left arm but he didn't get a chance to follow up as Raiser's own sword sliced him across his chest and the arm he just cut off grew back.

Grunting in pain Glenn didn't even see Raiser lift his leg before he was kicked in the chest and almost fell off the roof. It was due to sheer hatred and anger towards Raiser that Glenn stabbed his sword into the roof and stopped himself just short of falling off the roof.

Glenn's free had went to his chest as the wounds were now taking their toll on his body and his phantom was started to flicker and fade. The stress that he was putting on his body was too high at this point as Glenn clenched his eyes shut due to the pain his body was now feeling.

"I have to admit that you are a strong opponent and if I could I would have you on to team during games" raiser stated victoriously, he wouldn't admit it but if he didn't have his healing ability at his level he wouldn't have lasted as long as he did.

"But you are a monster, uncontrollable and I think I should do everyone a favour a get rid of you" Raiser said. "This may be a rating game but it doesn't mean you can't die if you are hurt badly enough" Raiser said as he was about to make his way towards the downed demon.

"NO, STOP" Rias yelled as tears streamed down her face at the thought of losing the blond, even if he was a monster she didn't want to lose him. "STOP,I forfeit just don't hurt him anymore" Rias cried out as Raiser stopped and looked at her with a grin.

He didn't say anything as Rias jumped to her feet and rushed to the boy. When she reached him she found that he was unconscious and just barely breathing. She held him in hers arms as the whole area was captured in a blinding light.

I felt cold. That's what a felt as I started to feel what was around me. I wasn't in the playing field anymore; I could feel sand between my fingers. After a few second of just laying face down in the sand I pushed myself up and my vision was assault by light.

When my vision adjusted to the light I finally got to look around, and to tell you the truth I was shocked. Everyone thing was white. I looked towards the ground to realise that it wasn't sand I felt it was snow, well that just tells you how great my senses are.

Climbing to my feet I looked around again to see that there was nothing but snow for miles. As I spun around I saw in the distance a small black spot. Staining my eyesight to it limit I could see that it was a building of some sorts.

After deciding to make my way towards the building I tried to summon my sniper and got nothing. I panicked a little and tried to summon anything and to my personal shock nothing appeared not even my gear would appear and that was meant to be attached to my soul.

When the stress got to me and rubbed my face and felt something. On the left side of my face was my mask. I could feel it clutching to my face and i attempted to remove it only to find that it wouldn't budge.

Sighing to myself I started to make my way towards the building and as I walked my thoughts were to the rating game, did we win, did Rias lose, and am I dead. Those were the thoughts that were on my mind as I got closer to my destination.

When I was finally in front of the building I could see that it was a pyramid, what I weird thing to have in a desert of snow. I looked around and spotted a door of sorts. It was weird the door was large and covered in marks of what looked like fire and some kind of monster.

Placing my hands on the door I could feel that something bad was inside, but I need to find my way back home and see what happened to my friends. Steeling my resolve I pushed the door open and peeked inside.

The whole pyramid was hollow and it looked like nothing was inside. The only light was from the door. Pushing the door open fully I walked inside and stopped about ten feet it. The feeling of being watched rushed over me I looked around and tried to confirm it.

When I spun around I caught a glance of a shadow at the door before it was slammed shut and everything went dark. "**_So you finally arrived_**" a deep and menacing voice stated, great just what I needed someone expecting me.

After a second of silence the room exploded with light as the room lit up. I looked around the room and saw a figure standing in the centre and I was quite unnerved by what I saw.

Standing in the middle of the room was me. Well not me as he was wearing grey clothes, his skin was deathly white and his hair was silvery white. In his hand was my sword but it was different, running up the blade was jagged spikes and looked quite intimating.

"**_You are so pathetic_**" The figure stated. "**_You couldn't even beat that brat Raiser_**" he stated with anger lace in his voice. "We lost" I said, I fail Rias, I failed her and now her life is going to be miserable because of me.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the figure had walked up to me until I felt his knee connect to my chest. "**_You are worthless_**" he sneered as his foot made contact again. I grunted in pain as I skidded across the floor of the room.

"Who are you" I said as I pulled myself to my feet and glared at the anti-me. "**_I am you, your hatred, your anger, your thrust for vengeance and on some occasions your lust_**" he stated as he stabbed his sword into the ground and lent on it.

"Where am I" I asked, how the hell can he be me? "**_We are in your mind, and I have had enough of you_**" he sneered. "What are you talking about" I asked, what's going to happen. "**_I am your inner demon and I refuse to call you king as you are weak and pathetic in my eyes_**" he stated.

"Well what are you going to do about it" I yelled, what is he going to do about it? "**_I am going to kill you and then I can take control of this body and use it to become the real demon lord_**" said as he pulled his sword out of the ground and charged at me.

Out of reflex I dive to the side and just narrowly missed getting sliced in to by the big ass cleaver. "**_So, you think you can fight me_**" he stated. I didn't reply as I got in to a stance and waited for him. He didn't move as he placed his sword on to his shoulder and looked at me.

"**_If you want to fight why don't you take up a weapon?_**" he stated. I glanced at him with a confused expression and all he did was look down for a second. Warily I looked down to see a katana on the ground.

It was rusted and there were more than I few chips in it but it was still usable, even if it only lasted a little while. Picking it up I noticed that the other me had got himself into a fighting stance and was waiting for me, well at least he isn't a complete douche.

After a brief moment of silence between we charged forward and clashed swords. The sound of metal meeting metal echoed throughout the cave as we started to push against each other. Slowly I started to take steps back as my counterpart was way stronger than me.

My katana groan in pain as it was being forced to keep the other sword from slicing me in two. A crack appeared on my blade as I took another step back. With me looking at my blade and not the fight I guess I can't be too surprised when my counterpart released his sword flipped it around and slashed at my shoulder with the spiked guard.

Grunting in pain a staggered backwards. Looking forward I was just in time to side step a downward slice. Seeing a chance I swung my katana at the pale me, but what I hit was quite a surprise. A pair of demonic wings had sprouted out of his back and had blocked my attack, now this just isn't fair.

Due to my surprise I didn't get a chance to dodge a clawed fist aimed for my chest. Four claws sliced across my chest and not a second later did a demonic wing smash into me and send me across the room.

"**_Just look at how pathetic you are_**" my counterpart stated. I looked up to see him slowly making his way towards me, my katana was on the other side of the room, and I was too wounded to go get it in time.

"Just who do you think you are thinking you can take over my body?" I asked and slightly yelled. "**_As I said before I am you just better, you can call me your demon for the short time we are going to know each other_**" Demon stated calmly.

"**_Just look at you, you failed everyone!_**" Demon roared as he ran and sliced me across the chest with his sword. A scream escaped my lips as the spikes of the blade sliced through my chest. "**_How did you ever think you could win you worthless piece of trash_**" Demon said as he planted a foot on my wounded chest.

"**_You said you would protect our master but no, you failed her and in doing so left her to that brat Raiser_**" Demon roared as he lifted his sword and stabbed it into my shoulder. The spikes roughly sliced through my shoulder and dug into the ground below me.

"**_All of them trusted you, they thought you could win but you didn't_**" Demon said as he let go of the sword reeled back his fist and smashed it into my chest. I gasped out in pain as the fist jerked my upwards and forced my shoulder to move and scrape across more of the spikes.

"**_And you know what the worst thing is, you promised her that no matter what she would be free that the game didn't matter_**" demon said as he grabbed my throat and started to choke me. "**_So where is that kind of resolve now, are you that pathetic that you can't even keep a promise to that girl_**" Demon said as his grip on my throat tightened.

He's right, I didn't promise her that, and I failed to keep it. "Your right" I coughed out, wow he really did a number on me. "I am worthless, I failed Rias and now she is paying for my actions" I confessed, I don't know what to do any more.

That's when it hit me. "But" I started getting Demon's attention. "I still won't let her go" I said taking my left arm and grabbing on to the hand that held my throat. "She needs me, and I will not let her down!" I roared ripped Demon's hand from my throat, picking up my feet and kick him away from me.

As Demon staggered back I raised my hand grabbed on to the blade that was still embedded in my shoulder. Whit a grunt I ripped it out of my shoulder and used it as a way to get to my feet. "You may be stronger than me Demon, but I will not die till Rias is safe!" I roared lifted the spiked blade off the ground and pointed it at Demon.

With another roar I charged at the unarmed Demon. If it wasn't due to my blurry vision right now I would have notice the smirk that cross his face. When I was finally in front of him I stabbed forward and heard the sound of metal meeting flesh.

My vision cleared to see Demon with his own blade stabbed into his chest and a smirk on his face. "**_Took you long enough_**" he stated calmly, what the hell; he has a sword in his chest! "**_At least you finally have what it takes to be a demon lord_**" Demon stated.

I tried to move but found to my shock that i couldn't move a muscle. "**_Now, why don't we make that mask whole again_**" Demon said as he lift his hand and should me that he held the rest of my mask in his hands.

I still couldn't move and soon I found Demon placing the rest of my mask on to my face and the sound of the metal fusing together. "**_Now why don't we go and kill that brat Raiser_**" Demon said with a grin as both of us were developed in a blinding light.

When my vision finally returned I found myself in my room with Raynare sleeping beside me. "**_You there king_**" Demon asked from inside my head, just what I need more voices in my head. "Yea, what do we need to do" I asked.

My answer came in the form of a red portal opening up and Grayfia stepping out of it with a small piece of paper in her hands. "Harbinger, since you are now awake Miss Gremory has requested you attend her wedding" she stated and i could hear Demon laughing from inside my head, this is going to be one hell of a party!


	15. Chapter 15

Right now I am still sitting in bed with Grayfia standing in front of me holding out a small piece of paper that is my invitation to my own master's wedding. As I reached out of the piece of paper Raynare finally decided to stir awake.

Taking the piece of paper from the maid dressed devil she spun around and left the room through her own portal as Raynare opened one of her eyes. "Oh your awake" she mumbled and tried to go back to sleep.

Inside my head I could hear Demon counting down from three. Raynare eyes went wide open and I found myself tackled back to the bed and two feathery wings wrapped around me. "Are you alright, I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up" Raynare said and I could feel the T-shirt I was wearing get wet with her tears.

"Raynare" I started softly. "I'm fine, No better than fine but can you get off me I can barely breathe" I said, she really is hugging me quite tightly. "What happened during the game" Raynare asked after she released her death grip on me.

"Let's just say I have finally become a demon lord" I said and got a confused expression from the girl. "I will tell you everything later but right now I need to go and get Rias back" I stated with determination burning from my eyes.

"What!" Raynare shrieked in surprise. "You can't she lost the game fair and square, if you go and try to stop the wedding they will kill you" Raynare explained, well at least I know she cares. "Raynare, I don't care I promised her I would stop at nothing to prevent her from marrying that man, and that means crashing their wedding then so be it" I stated.

"But Raiser will beat you he already did he will do it again" Raynare warned. "He didn't beat me, he beat a mindless demon" I said. "But this time this demon has a mind and a plan" I said as my eye changed to black with glowing blue irises.

"How will you even get in to the wedding" Raynare asked, is she hell bent on keeping me here or something. "I got an invitation" I said and showed her the small piece of paper. "I guess there is no stopping you" she sighed, well she must be out of option then.

"Just promise me you will come back" Raynare asked. "Raynare you know me, I'm too stupid to die" I said with a soft smile on my face. Before she could say anything I lent over and kissed her lightly on the lips, well this is a surprise even for me.

"Now I got to get some stuff" I said as I got out of the bed and went to go get some stuff that would really make this wedding unforgettable. As I walked out of the room I heard Raynare cheer to herself "He kissed me!" is it really that big of a deal.

In the underworld one red haired princess was in a sour and depressed mood. She was in a dressing room and some of her family servants were putting on the final preparations for her wedding dress. "I wish Glenn was here" she thought to herself.

She was looking at herself in the mirror and the thought of her actually marrying the spoiled brat known as Raiser Phenex just worsened her mood. "Why did it have to end like this" she thought. Her thought returned to her blond servant.

If she was honest she would have like to marry someone like him. As soon as those thought's entered her head she throw them out again. How could her parents allow that? They wouldn't that's what, they would force her in to a marriage with another full blooded devil just so they could further the line of full blooded devils.

"Miss Gremory, it's time" one of the servants said. Rias sided to herself and followed the servants out of the room and in to the ball room that was holding her wedding. As she walked down the middle of the room and towards the podium where Raiser was standing she looked around.

She saw all of her servants giving her reassuring smiles; no matter what situation they were in they were here for her. She gave a small smile back. She also took notice that the one servant she wanted to be here wasn't.

When she reached the podium the preacher began the wedding. But before any words could be said the huge double door at the back of the room burst open. Standing there was a man wearing a yellow coloured shirt with flowers on it, purple trousers with black stripes running down them, a white under shirt and blond hair done in the most ridiculous style Rias had ever seen.

The man started to walk forward with a manner that just screamed crazy and ready to have some fun. He wasn't even stopped by the guards as he made his way to the middle of the room and his gaze looked on to Raiser.

"Raiser Phenex" the man said getting said person attention. Rias could see the man's gaze rest on her for a second before returning to Raiser. "I have a friend who would very much like to speak with you" he stated.

The man then spun around bent over and grabbed both of her butt cheek with each hand. Taking in a deep breath the man yelled out while moving his butt cheeks in a talking motion "I FART IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION, YOUR MOTHER WAS A HAMASTER AND YOUR FARTHER SMELT OF ELDERBERRIER'S".

To say the whole room was shocked was an understatement and Raiser just exploded with anger while Sirzechs tried not to laugh at Raiser. The same could not be said for her servant Sean as he was on the floor laughing his ass off and Kiba was going to follow him as well.

"Who do you think you are" Raiser yelled at the man. "Me, Oh I'm just you friendly neighbourhood pet detective" the man said confusing everyone in the room while Sean's laughter increased in volume.

"But you can just call Glenn Ventura and I challenge you for Rias Gremory" I stated; now who actually knew it was me this whole time? My announcement shocked everyone and I saw that Rias and a grateful look on her face, I have to say she looks great in that dress.

It was at this point that both Sirzechs and Kiba couldn't hold in their laughter and fell to the floor because of it; well at least they liked my entrance. "So a low class devil thinks he can defeat me" Raiser stated, but the look in his eyes said he was afraid of this happening, I guess his pride won't let him back down.

"I have an idea" Sirzechs said, well at least he got control over his laughter not like the other two, damn Sean you have really messed up Kiba he was met to be a knight not a blond version of you. "Why don't we have a duel to decide who gets my sister" he stated, I really wanted to correct him but I can't right now.

"I except, a duel between a demon lord and a Phoenix what more can you ask for" I said with a sadistic grin, why is Akeno rubbing her thigh's together? After that we were taken to an arena to fight it out, this is going to be so fun.

Me and Raiser were now standing in the middle of the arena a few meters away from each other. In the stands was every devil that was at the wedding and some more, why is Serafall here? Glancing around I could see the faces of people expecting me to lose to Raiser and some that were expecting Raiser to lose to me.

"It is foolish of you to challenge me" Raiser started, I think I could take a nap while he starts his rant. "I already defeated you once and I will do it again, but this time there will be a bigger audience to see you fail" Raiser said.

At this point everyone looked to see me sleeping on the ground and I was woken up by the sounds of Sirzechs laughing his ass off. "Sorry but the spoiled brats rant put me to sleep" I said and Sean and Kiba broke down laughing as well, even Serafall giggled at it.

After my apology Raiser exploded in anger his fire wings sprouting out of his back, wow those are big wings, how does he fly with those I wonder? In his anger he created a ball of fire and sent it in my direction fully expecting me to get incinerated by it, well I am going to have to disappoint him.

When the fire ball was arms distance away from me I stretched out my left hand and summoned my gear. The ball hit my gauntlet and exploded around me kicking up dust as the blazing ball blocking me from everyone's sight.

"Alright let's do this" I thought as the jewel on my gauntlet glowed and the shard of my mask appear of my face. As I felt the power increase inside my body I smirked as the fire died down and dust began to change from the red sand on the ground to ice blue.

My power was built up to much that my wings extended out of my back and before anyone could see me my gauntlet roared while I was surrounded by a ice blue light "VANISHING DRAGON DEMON SCALE".

In the stands everyone watched with anticipation as they all heard the roar coming from the dust cloud of the thought defeated Glenn. Rias was almost jumping for joy as she heard her servant's roar and the other girls were in the same boar as he, well except Moka but she was to pride full for that.

As the dust almost cleared people began to see what looked like a ice blue cape with a white outer lining flying freely in the wind, the sight of a white gauntlet peeked out of the smoke as did what looked liked the top of a scythe.

When the dust finally cleared everyone say what was inside the cloud. Standing there dawned in a fully set of white dragon armour with blue jewels covers certain points of the armour. The figure was standing at seven feet tall and from the armour looked to have the build of an athlete.

Cascading from the figures shoulders was an ice blue cape that seemed to flow freely from the non-existent wind. On both of his gauntlets was an ice blue spike that ran up from the middle of his forearm to his elbow.

On the dragon like helmet were two horns that stretched out and pointed behind the figure like ears and on the left side of his face were ice blue marks and resembled the marks that were once on Glenn's mask.

In the Figures right hand was a seven foot tall staff with a scythe like blade on the end and on the other side of the blade was what looked like half of a battle axe. The figure had his head slightly down and slowly he lifted his head and the eye slot on the side with the markings glowed a brilliant blue colour.

"Raiser Phoenix" I spoke, wow I sound like a royal knight or something. "It is time this duel has started" I said while lifting my scythe/axe slightly and quickly banging the staff end in to the ground again.

This resulted in a shockwave that completely destroyed any flames that were left on the ground and almost sent Raiser off his feet. After that I charged forward with both grace and determination evident in my charge.

I was upon Raiser in less than a second with axe side my blade swinging towards the man. He was just saved by forming a blade of fire in his hands and trying to stop my attack. It didn't stop my swing but it did push him out of the way from a fatal blow.

I carried on with my swing planted my feet in to the ground and stabbed at him with the staff end of my weapon. The attack hit home and caused Raiser to stagger back holding his chest in pain. Not stopping there I pulled my weapon back and slashed at Raiser exposed chest with my scythe blade.

My cape was following my motions and to everyone in the stands they could have thought i was dancing my way around Raiser with such expert slices and stabs.

Raiser finally got his wits about him and tried to attack with two flam swords. I on the other handheld my scythe/axe in my left hand grabbed my cape in my right and spun around on my heel. The result was my cape flying in to Raiser's face and the axe part of my weapon coming around and stabbing into his side.

Continuing my spin I sent Raiser a few meters away from me and stood up to my now seven foot tall height my new weapon held in my left hand and my cape flying behind me once again. "Do you see" I spoke in a calm and serious tone, why did the girls and Serafall shiver at that?

"You believe yourself to be invincible because of that healing ability your family depends upon" I said and this got everyone's attention even more so with the rest of the Phenex family. "But that is also your weakness" I said while lifting my weapon, I really need to think of a name from this thing, and holding down by my side with the scythe part pointed into the air.

Slowly and calmly I made my way towards Raiser and with each step I kicked up a small amount of dust and made my cape flutter behind me. "It is a weakness because you rely on it so much that if someone were to take it away you would lose in an instant" I said as I stood over the fallen and shocked man.

At this time Raiser's wounds hand healed but they had taken longer than they should have which worried the man greatly. In a last ditch attempt to beat me Raiser throw a sucker punch at my face and laced his hand in fair as well, while shouting "I cannot be defeated by such a low class devil!".

The punch never made contact with my as I out stretched my right hand and grasped hold of the offending fist. As my fist clamped down on the man's own I could feel my new strength crushing his hand in what I thought was a light grasp.

"And I am one with the ability to take away your own" I stated darkly as the jewel on the gauntlet that held Raiser's fist began to glow and then bellowed "DIVINDE" the instant the voice left my gauntlet did Raiser feel his power get cut in half.

With his healing ability cut in half even further due to the fact that my new weapon has the powers of both my demon and dragon he was even weaker than ever before. I let go of Raiser's hand and kicked him back to the ground.

My cape stopped flying in the air and began to split into two separate capes. When the tow separate pieces of the cape stopped moving they shocked everyone by unfolding into the demon wings I had during the rating game.

With a flap of my wings I soured in to the air above Raiser and with Hells moon behind me I really did look like an angel of death, scythe included. "Your defeat is at my hand" I said as I lifted my weapon in to the air and cut a diagonal line in front of me.

As my blade cut through the air a line of ice appeared in the air in front of me. I didn't stop there as I cut another line on the opposite side on the first line. As the newest line began to for I slashed horizontally across both of them and created a third line of ice.

With a quick uppercut I created the last line of ice and created an eight point star in the air in front of me. Lifting my weapon in to the air I held the scythe part of the blade in front of me and readied to swing the weapon down.

"It's time I ended this" I stated calmly and swung the scythe towards the centre of the star. Just as the blade made contact with the star and called out "BLAZING TUNDRA" the instant the blade touched the star it shattered.

As the ice star shattered a huge Chinese dragon burst out of the star and flew towards Raiser. With a mighty roar the ice dragon crashed into the area Raiser was and exploded into a mist of ice and some small ice shards.

I was still in the air as the mist cleared and reviled Raiser who was just barely alive by the looks of it and unconscious as well, well that takes care of that. Slowly I descended towards the grounds as my armour and weapon glowed and bean to change back to normal.

When I reached the ground I was back to normal and still wearing my Ace Ventura outfit. Stabbing my sword into the ground I spun on my heels and looked away from Raiser and towards the crowd, that I have to say were completely shocked at what just happened.

Using my thumb I pointed at Raiser who was behind me and said "A-Lo...Za her" and with that Raiser's body disappeared most likely to seek medical attention. Now I may only be noticing this now but why is this arena in the sky.

Just as I was having that though the ground below me decided it was a good chance to crack. "Demon, Albion why can't I sprout my wings" I thought in a panic cause, this place is about 300 feet above the ground.

"**Sorry child but your body has gone through too much stress due to the recent events, so watch out**" Albion replied while Demon was laughing at me from the back of my mind. Just as I was going to reply the ground below shattered and I started to fall, well great I am going to die.

I closed my eyes and just waited for the splat that was going to happen when my body hit's the ground. After I few moments of not dying I cracked an eye open to see that someone was holding on to me and keeping me from falling.

Glancing up I saw, to my shock, Serafall holding on to my shoulders while her devil wings flapped behind her. "We can't have you dying just yet can we" she giggled with a wink, what the hell is going on?

After arriving at the front of what I hope is the Gremory manner, because I was teleported into the middle of a hallway when I got here I have no idea where we are. "You looked great while fighting Harbinger" Serafall stated and gave me a kiss on the cheek before disappearing in to a blue portal, what the absolute fuck just happened?

Moments later everyone came walking out of the house and conveniently just in time to not see Serafall kiss me. "Glenn!" Rias exclaimed as she and the other girls ran up to greet me. "You were amazing" Rias praised, damn it why am I blushing?

Before anyone else could say anything Sirzechs appeared behind the group and with a wave of his hand summoned a huge griffin in front of me and Rias. "It would be best for you to leave as the Phenex family are looking to try and kill you right now and some girls are attempting to kidnap you" Sirzechs stated, he can't be serious.

"You're joking, right?" I questioned, please be a joke. "Alright I am joking, about the Phenex family" he stated, well shit. "Well let's go" I said jumping on to the griffin and holding my hand out of Rias to take.

With a graceful pull I pulled Rias up on to the griffin and on to my lap at the same time. "And we're off" I said grabbing ion to the rains of the beast and made it fly off. As me and Rias flew off Rias grabbed on to my head and pulled me in to a heated kiss.

While that was going on Akeno saw what Rias just did to her Glenn and was saliently fuming to herself with Moka right behind her. Beside them Sean had a big goofy grin on his face as he watched his best friend leave.

After his prideful moment Sean looked around and saw that he was standing beside a very hot blonde haired girl. "Hi I'm Sean" Sean introduced. "Amy" the blonde relied and next thing everyone else knew was that both of them were kissing and holding each other quite passionately.

Kiba shrugged it off and walked over to Koneko and a now calmed down Moka while behind them was the two cat girls from Raiser's group, and they were not happy. After sighing to themselves that there was no point in arguing with the Canadian they started to think about two certain blonde boys.

Ni was thinking about the boy that just left while her sister Li was thinking and looking at the blonde knight that was standing not even a few meters away from her.

Back with me I was currently flying Sirzechs griffin towards the house, how no one has noticed this thing is beyond me. Landing just outside the night I noted that it was only a few hours till morning and school would start again, why does it feel like a Tuesday I wonder?

"You want to come in" I asked, why am I asking? She would come in anyway. With a smile Rias walked into the house, wow that dress makes her look amazing. "I hope Akeno won't mind me borrowing one of her uniforms" Rias said as she made her way to my room, why do I share with Akeno?

Waiting outside of the room for Rias to get changed I heard the sound of her calling me inside. Shrugging my shoulder I opened the door and almost had a heart attack. Lying on my bed was a completely naked Rias with a smirk plastered on her beautiful face.

"Well aren't you coming to bed" she said, damn it stop staring at her! I didn't even move and I found myself being hugged by the naked girl. "I hope you don't mind but I can't sleep unless I'm naked" Rias said in a whisper.

I couldn't even find any words to try and question what the hell is going now, I have had a long day this is just too much. "We have school in the morning so let's get some sleep" she said and snuggled up beside me.

Just before she went to sleep she whispered into my ear "I hope you don't mind adding me to your list of dates" and as my mind tried to figure out what is going on she went to sleep. After my brain rebooted I sighed in defeat and cursed my luck and went to sleep myself, why do I feel I am going to get a serious shock in the morning.

Morning came and went and the only incident that happened was Akeno walking into the room tossing me out of the bed and shooting lightening at me till I hid myself in the bathroom, and I was really comfy too.

It was lunch time at school and I had avoided Rias, Akeno, and Raynare all day because they just wouldn't stop trying to kill me, well two of them the other one was just adding fuel to the fire. "Glenn you got a song to sing yet" Sean asked.

"Yea I got one, I hope Rias hears it" if said with a smirk and told Sean the song I wanted to sing. "Seems appropriate" Sean stated as he tuned his guitar and started to play the song.

I'm so rushed off my feet, (I'm)  
Looking for Gordon street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day...  
Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b...  
Coz she's mine,

And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing I ever did.  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding...

The neighbors spread the word,(damn)  
My mum cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day,  
just in time,

And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
Coz true love that last forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding...

Don't waste time being  
mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say

She's glad I crashed the wedding  
Its better than regretting...  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name  
Coz true love lasts forever,(true love lasts forever)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away

She's glad I crashed the wedding...(We're back together)  
It's better than regretting... (It's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)  
Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding...

After finishing the song I felt a weight on top of me. Cracking an eye open I looked to see Rias now lying on top of me with a content smile on her face. "Enjoy the song" I asked, I'm still wondering who it was that joined in on those extra bits?

"Fufufu, you have no idea" she whispered and kissed me on the cheek, damn it now the girls of this school are saying I dumped Raynare! "GLENN" two familiar voices yelled. I looked down to see two very unhappy devils.

"Mm...Hay Yura, Momo, what brig you hear today" I asked, did I forget something? "You forgot to tell us your got back" Momo stated, well shit! "Well funny thing about that..." I started but was cut off by Yura.

"No excuses, you will be taking me and Momo out tonight" Yura stated, damn it everyone here just heard that. "Fufufu, Don't worry girls you can have him for tonight" Rias giggled, is no one going to help me?

"**_You were right Albion this is funny to watch_**" Demon cackled as he watched Glenn get into even worse situations. "**Told you**" Albion chuckled; I hate you both I hope you know that.


	16. Chapter 16

It was now after school and I was at home getting ready for my date with both Yura and Momo. "I wonder what they have planned out" I questioned out loud, there isn't anyone here why am I talking to myself?

"Ah, Glenn you have grown up fast" I heard Sean's vice from the hall way. Peeking my head outside I saw Sean crying into Kiba's chest muttering about how his sun has become a man. "Sean you are not my father" I yelled.

"My own son has disowned my why is life so cruel" Sean cried and he looked to the heavens for an answer. "Kiba snapped him out of that" I ordered, I really don't need Sean acting like this. "Don't et me involved in this" he said and walked up the stairs, when the hell did he move in?

"Oh Glenn don't you look nice" a heard a female voice from behind me. I spun around to see Rias standing there in almost nothing. I tried to say something but my brain wouldn't even think of a response.

"Fufufu, what's wrong see something you like" Rias said as she leaned forward and gave me a front view seat to her cleavage. "Rias stop tempting Glenn, he has a date tonight" Akeno stated as she hit Rias on the back of the head.

"Oh you just want to do it instead" Rias countered, I should really stop looking at her. "Of course" well at least she is truthful. "But I am going to wait till after his date and have some fun when he gets home" Akeno stated.

"I still don't see why you get to share a room with my servant" Rias pouted, that is so cute, damn my girly habits. "Well I am not moving my stuff, and don't you dare try and steal him away from me" Akeno threatened, is that sparks I see appearing between those two.

"Glenn you got a date, get your ass out of here" Sean yelled from behind me, where did he get that drill instructor uniform. "Sir Yes sir" why the hell did I salute.

After escaping the house I arrived outside of Momo's home, wow she lives really closer to us. Knocking on the door I waited for a bit and heard the sound of someone running down the stairs. "O Glenn your here" I heard the voice of Yura said as the door was flung open.

Standing in the door way was both Momo and Yura and they are dress amazing ling. Momo was in a pink blouse with a black short skirt that should off her figure and sizable breast. Yura was in a similar outfit except she was wearing red and black.

Over all I think my brain shut down for the fifth time today. "Fufufu I think we broke him Momo" Yura giggled. "Well I think I know how to fix that" Momo replied as she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my head.

A second later her lips where pressed against mine and I finally came back to the land of the living. "Momo, this is a shared date don't hog him all to yourself" Yura stated, well that is interesting. "Well why don't you have some fun now" Momo suggested, why am I blushing it wasn't directed at me?

"Is that alright with you" Yura asked, when did she get this shy? I didn't say anything because I really don't trust my voice right now; most likely I will end up sounding like Elmo, so I nodded instead. Shyly Yura walked up to me and lightly pressed her lips to mine, at least these two aren't as aggressive as the other girls.

"Yura we should get going" Momo stated and brought me and Yura out of our own little world, why was i thinking about unicorns. "Yea, I hope they still have our reservation" Yura wondered, reservation to where?

"Mm...Where are we going" I asked, they really haven't told me about this date. "We booked a private room at the best karaoke bar in town" Yura stated happily, I should have guessed it had something to do with that.

While I was being dragged towards the bar Sean was sitting on the couch in the living room watching movies. "I think Glenn just become the luckiest man ever right now" Sean said as a proud feeling came over him.

Just as he was about to continue watching his movie a blue and red portal opened up on the far wall. Panicking slightly Sean jumped from the couch and summoned his sword and pointed it towards the portal.

Steeping out of the portal was a familiar ice coloured demon that both him and Glenn know quite well. "Thal, what are doing here?" Sean questioned as he looked at the Frast demon and noticed he had a slightly frozen letter in his hand.

"Ah, Dragon I have come to inform the Harbinger of something" Thal stated seriously. "What's it about, he's out on a date right now" Sean asked as he watched the demon in front of him sigh. "The demon kings and queens have called a meeting" Thal stated.

"What's that have to do with Glenn" Sean questioned. "The harbinger is a demon lord so he must attend this meeting, and the demons haven't met each other since the last Great War so I am worried that this may have something do with the new Harbinger" Thal stated.

"Why would the demons be interested in the new harbinger" Sean questioned. "it's a worry that some may see our new Harbinger as a weakness and others may take a liking to him, but give this letter to him the summit is in two days" Thal stated before he left in the same portal he arrived in.

"Glenn, what have you gotten yourself in to" Sean wondered as he went back to watching his movie.

While that was going on I was sitting in a very small room with the walls lined with sofas, a T'V, Karaoke machine and a book of songs. Justas Momo and Yura were ordering drinks for us I sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me" I said and shrugged it off at being paranoid; maybe I should go see someone about that? "What drink would you like sir" the waitress asked. "You got any Irish magners" I asked, I haven't had a good drink in a while.

"Are you old enough to drink sir" she questioned. "Last time I checked" I replied, please work, please work. "Alright sir, your drink will be here shortly" she stated and left the room. "You drink" Yura asked.

"On occasion" I replied. "Well, why don't we pick a song?" Momo asked. Yura grabbed the song book and started to flip through it, I just hope they don't get me to sing anything stupid. The song the girls picked was save it for the bedroom by you me at six, why do I get the feeling Momo picked it.

It was now about an hour later and I was listening to Momo try to sing, try would be a grateful word. "Why did she pick this song" Yura asked as she watched her friend sing a screamer song, I really can't hear right now.

When the song finished Momo looked towards me and saw that I was trying to fix my hearing. "So how was it" Momo asked. "Sorry but I can't hear you" I almost yelled, seriously I can't hear right now that's a really bad thing.

"Did you need to sing a screamer" Yura asked. "What I thought I was good at singing that song" Momo defended. "Momo, you deafened Glenn" Tura yelled, yes I can hear again. What's happening? I looked to see Yura and Momo wrestling on the ground in front of me.

"Mm...Do I want to know what happened" I questioned nervously. Momo and Yura stopped fighting to look at me. "Glenn, tell Momo that she shouldn't sing those songs ever again" Yura stated, yell isn't that a bit childish.

"What my singing was great, right Glenn?" Momo said, No not the puppy dog eyes. "Mm...Well...I" I continued to stutter like this until Momo jumped on top of me and pinned me to the couch. "You don't think my singing is bad do you" Momo asked, why does she have to use those eye damn it.

"No...it's just" I tried to say something; I really don't want to go deaf again. "Momo, get off Glenn and stop pressuring him in to saying your horrible singing is good" Yura yelled and tackled Momo off me.

"I'm not pressuring him in to anything, I just wanted to make sure he knew what he could get if he give the right answer" Momo stated, I thought that was an opinion question? I sat there watching the girls wrestle and thought to myself I'm board.

"Mm...are you to going to continue fighting" I asked, why do I feel like I shouldn't have said that. The two girls stopped and stared at me, why is the aura around them feeling devilish. I didn't even get to react when the girls jumped at me and somehow I was pinned to the floor.

"What was that" they both asked, this is really scary. "Well if you don't like us fighting why don't we just have another fight" Momo said with a wide grin, I really don't like where this is going. Next thing I know was that Momo had kissed me again and Yura was pouting cutely.

"Momo, don't keep him all to yourself" Yura complained while I was trying to breath, yep i am going to die because of a girls affection. I was finally released by Momo and I tried to move but they continued to pin me to the ground.

"Sorry Glenn, but we can have more fun on the ground" Momo stated and mentioned Yura forward. I didn't even get to argue with them when Yura kissed me, wow she is a way better kisser than Momo. I hope she never finds out I thought that.

It was at this time that the waitress of the bar walked in and saw what was happening. "I'm sorry but i am going to have to ask you all to leave if you are going to do something like this" the waitress stated.

I looked at her for a second before I saw that Momo was straddling my waist and Yura was holding my shoulders down. "Mm...I guess we will just leave" I muttered in embarrassment, this is really awkward.

"See that you do" the waitress said before leaving. "Aww, we didn't even get to have fun" Momo complained, what the hell was she thinking of doing here. Why the hell did Demon and Albion sigh, what did I do?

Since it was late I took the girls home, well Momo's home at least. Arriving at the front door I turned to the two girls. "This has been really fun, I hope we can do this again" I said, wow that sounds really lame.

"We had fun as well" Momo said as she disappeared into the house and left me with Yura. "I had fun too; I hope we can do this again...but just the two of us" Yura said and almost whispered the last part.

I looked at her for a second before pulling her in to a hug. "I would like that" wow I really need to man up some times. Before I could pull away Yura kissed me again and it was more heated than last time.

What brought us out of the kiss was a cough from behind us. We turned to see Momo with a grin on her face. "We will see you tomorrow Glenn" she said as she grabbed my collar and pulled me in to a kiss.

After that the two girls left me alone. "Well that went well" I muttered and started making my way home, at least it was fun maybe me and Sean should go and drink some time I need a good drink.

When I arrived at home I was instantly tackled to the ground by a blue haired fox. "How was your date" Kurumu asked. "It was fun" I replied while trying to get her off me, seriously why does every girl have to be stronger than me?

"Yo, Glenn get over here you got a letter" Sean stated as he walked into the room and saw Kurumu on top of me. "Well it can wait till you are finished" he said with a grin. "Kurumu can you get off me and I promise to scratch you behind your ears later" I said and Kurumu jumped off me, who know she loved getting her ears scratched.

"What's the letter about?" I asked while climbing to my feet. "See for yourself, it's your letter" Sean said as he handed me the frozen letter. After cracking the seal on the letter I began to read "To the new Harbinger. You are to appear at the demon summit in two days time, The demon kings and queens are meeting together to discuss a matter of great importance over the recent disappearance of two of the great holy swords Excalibur".

"Wait Excalibur is real" Sean asked, wow that is really cool. "Apparently" I muttered. "So when we leaving" Sean asked. "Well, tomorrow I guess, wait why are you coming" I asked. "Because I'm not leaving you to go to this meeting by yourself" Sean stated.

"And he won't be going on his own" a female voice said from behind us. We turned to see Moka leaning against the wall. "Because I will be going with my emperor" Moka stated. "Then why can't I go as well" Sean asked.

"You are not a demon, while I am so it is better if I go with my mate" Moka said, she does have a point. "Oh, no fair" Sean complained. "Well we better tell Rias about this" I said and was about to walk up the stairs when I saw someone I did not expect to see.

Standing there was Koneko wearing a large shirt, is that one of my shirts? "Koneko?" I questioned. "Yes" she replied. "What are you doing here" I asked, is everyone just moving in to my home now? "I would like to be closer to my team and everyone is livening here" Koneko replied, well I can't argue with that.

"Mm...Ok which room did your take" I asked, how many rooms are left anyway? "I wanted a room on the top floor but the room I wanted was taken by Serafall" Koneko explained, well that's ok, wait what?

"Wait, what do you mean Serafall" I asked, please be another Serafall. "Serafall leviathan had taken the room I wanted" Koneko stated before walking past me, why does life hate me so much?

After getting to bed and having a nice sleep cuddled up to Akeno, she makes sleeping to much better, me and Moka woke up early to get ready for our trip. "So...What do you know about the demon council" I asked.

"I don't know much, my father doesn't really talk about it" Moka stated. "Your father?" I questioned, I don't like where this could go. "My father is the vampire lord" Moka said simply. "Well shit" I muttered.

"What's wrong" Moka asked, how can she not see the problem. "Have you told your parent's about us" I asked, wow it sounds like I am in a relationship with her. Wait isn't being her mate a relationship, I really need to figure this out.

"Since I become a devil I have not be able to contact my family" Moka said. "Aren't you a little worried about what your dad will think of me" I asked, you the hell do I care so much? "I don't see why he wouldn't like you, you're a demon lord, a devil, the white dragon emperor and have the strength to defeat someone of the Phenex family" wow I have done a lot since I become a devil.

"Well, I just hope he doesn't try to kill me for being your mate" I sighed, when did I accept that I was her mate. "It is my chose who becomes my mate and when my turn to have our date comes I am going to make you my mate permanently" Moka stated, did she just say what I think she said?

"Ok..." I said and finished packing my bag and stored it away in my pocket dimension. "Going somewhere" a voice stated. I looked towards the stares to see Raynare walking towards me. "Mm...Yea, the demon council is coming together and I have to be there" I explained.

"Not even going to say goodbye to your angel" Raynare asked with a cute pout. "Mm...No" I said, I don't even think I was going to say goodbye to away one. "Well you better come home soon I want my date and I have to watch you remember" Raynare said, I completely forgot the reason she was here in the first place.

"I will be back soon, I think" I said and gave her a quick hug before following Moka in to a portal she made. "Why do the other girls have to hog my man" Raynare said while going back up stairs to get ready for school.

Me and Moka arrived in the familiar forest of the underworld. "Why is it that every time I come here the sky is really depressing" I asked looking at what is supposed to be day time, the sky is purple for primus sake!

"I don't see a problem with it" Moka replied, I don't think she gets it. Sighing to myself I started walking in the direction that Thal had told me to go. As we walked I turned to Moka and asked "Moka, do you know who will be at the summit".

"I don't know much but I can say that the vampire lord, the succubus queen, the goblin king, the orc lord and the werewolf alpha well be there" Moka explained, I think there is going to be more there. "So what are each of these demons like" I asked, I really don't want to have one of those uncomfortable silences.

Moka paused for a second before answering "From what I know the succubus are complete flirts and will try and find there destined one, so I would watch out for her" Moka explained, Knowing my luck I will be dragged in to a arranged marriage or something.

"The werewolves are very prideful and will always try to outdo someone they think is stronger than them" Moka said, well at least i don't look strong, is that a good or bad thing? "The goblins are strange demons but they usually like business so they shouldn't be too much trouble" Moka explained.

"The Orc on the other hand are temperamental and easily angered, I would watch what you say to them" Moka stated, well shit. "And what of the vampires" i asked, I haven't really gotten to know Moka that well.

"We are extremely prideful and as such we are the strongest kind of demon only bested by the Frast, but since they were tricked into the familiar world the vampires were able to come out on top" Moka explained, well Thal could have told me that I hope I don't get killed for this.

"What about you" I asked. "Huh?" was her reply. "What about you, since I have known you, you are very prideful, but you don't let that get to your head, so what's up with that" I asked. "I may be prideful, but I known when I am beat, some of my race like my father believe we are the strongest but I know my strength and I know when I can't win" well that was insightful.

We soon arrived at a clearing where I looked towards a gate sort of thing. The guards at the gate were wearing black bone like armour whit helmet that covered the top half of their face leaving the demonic and sickening looking mouth for everyone to see.

"What are you doing here" the first orc asked with venom oozing out of his mouth. "Stand aside orc" a booming voice said from behind them. Looking behind the orc's I could see a silvered haired man with blood red silted eyes looking at me and Moka.

"What business do you have here" the man asked as he glared at me, what did I do? "I was called here" I answered trying to keep my cool under his gaze. "Then why is my daughter here with you" he asked, well isn't this a great first meeting.

"When the demon council asked for the Harbinger I brought Moka along to help me" I explained, does he even know about here being a devil. "You can't be the new harbinger, you look to week" the man stated.

Being called week in front of anyone is bad but being called week in front of my mate by her father, when the hell did I accept this, I just snapped. In a second I had my mask on and my pistol drawn and pointed at the man's chin with my gauntlet ready to tear him apart.

"You want to say that again, vampire" I asked, wow I am really mean. The man glared at me before standing up straight and walking off. "Well that went better than I thought" Moka said, what the hell did she expect to happen.

Sighing to myself me and Moka walked past the guards and through what felt like a portal. Upon entering the place the scene changed from a dark forest to one filled with creatures that I didn't even know existed.

In a clearing not too far away was a huge table where I saw what looked like important people sitting down and talking. At the top of the table was the vampire I just met, next to him was a women with purple hair wearing a very reviling dress, she saw me and winked.

On the other side of the table was a big creature wearing a crown and a lone clothe with a wooden staff in his hand. Next to him was a human shaped beast he had white skin with red cracks forming around it, he was wearing nothing but tattered trousers.

Next to the women that winked at me was a werewolf wearing trousers and a gold necklace. Flanking all of these leaders were their respective races. Why are all of the girls looking at me? "How much longer do we have to wait?" the pale orc growled.

"Relax you beast he will be here soon" the goblin king stated from beside him. "I think he will be here sooner than you think" the succubus queen said as she pointed to the direction that her girls were pointing too.

Everyone looked to see me wearing my mask and my cleaver of a sword resting on my shoulder. "This is the new harbinger" the orc questioned as he and the werewolf were sizing me up. "It appears so" the succubus queen said as she stood up and walked over to me.

"Hello my name is Tusime I'm pleased to meet you harbinger" Tusime said as she out stretched her hand. Lightly grabbing her hand I said "the pleasure is all mine Milady". After that I made my way towards the table with a glaring Moka in toe.

"This is the Harbinger, Ha, I think the last one was desperate in looking for a hair" The werewolf stated smugly. I glared at him from behind my mask and allowed my demonic wings to unfold and spread out from behind me.

"If you wish to live through this meeting mutt I aspect you to keep your comments about me to yourself" I growled as my eyes glowed an ominous ice blue. "We are not here to question the Harbinger" the vampire lord stated.

"I wonder what he looks like under that mask" one of the succubus girls whispered. "I don't know but I think I found my destined one" another said with a couple of the others girls agreeing with her, well shit.

"Yes, I agree we have more pressing matters to attend too" the goblin king stated. "As we all know two of the holy swords were stolen, due to my contacts in the church" this made me and Moka wince, "I have found that they were stolen by one priest with silver hair" the king explained.

"Do you know the location of the priest" the vampire lord asked. "Did you say silver hair" I asked and got a nod from the big creature. "I know him, He was working with some fallen angels that were tricked by a traitor" I explained.

"Do you know where he could be" the succubus queen asked. "No, my best guess would be he is still in the city where I come from, there are devils there, and most likely the traitor is targeting them" when did I become so good at detective work?

"So this traitor is trying to get rid of some devils?" the pale orc questioned. "Do you know the devil who controls this area Harbinger?" the goblin king asked. "Yes, she is the hair to the Gremory clan" I explained calmly, I wonder what they would think if they know a devil was one of the demon lords.

"You seem familiar with her, care to explain" the orc asked. "I go to the same school as her" I stated simply. "Hmm...it would be best if you don't say anything about to her" The vampire lord stated.

"Is there a reason why" I asked. "We don't want to devils involved in this just yet" he explained, well he is a bit late on that one. "Well what are we going to do" the werewolf asked, wow I completely forgot he was here.

"Since the holy swords are from heaven they will most likely have a way to track them" the orc stated, he's smarter than I thought. "Then what are we going to do" I asked. "Well, it's simple you infiltrate heaven" the goblin king stated.

"What? Why me?" I almost yelled, why are the succubus girls giggling. "It's you because the angels haven't in countered the frast's demons since the last war so they won't be able to find why when they see that you aren't a angel" the vampire explained.

"Ugh...well, do any of you have any information on where I should look" I asked. "Like the military in the human world heaven will have barracks for their soldiers and a lab, my best guess is that the information we seek is in one of these two places" the goblin king stated.

"Ok, now how do I get in to heaven" I asked and got a creepy grin from the goblin king. "I have made a portal that will allow anyone to go anywhere they want, so when you are ready you will use it" he explained, I don't think he tested this thing yet.

The king snapped his fingers and a smaller goblin walked up to me and pushed a small device into my hands. It looked like a phone but only had two buttons on it. "This is the device, the red button is for going to the destination and the blue one is for leaving and you must use the correct button at the correct points or the portal will not work" the king explained.

"With this settled we shall call this meeting to a close and Harbinger" the vampire lord said. "When you get back I will be having a chat to you about your neck" he said darkly, well bugger. Sighing behind my mask I got up and walked back towards the gate.

"May I have a word Harbinger" someone said and I turned to see the goblin king walking over to me. "Yes?" I asked. "I just wanted to ask you not to tell the devil about this, I know what you are, but this is business of the demons and not of your master" he explained.

"How do you know?" I asked as I glared at the creature from behind my mask. "The others might not have seen it but frast's do not have wings" he explained, well I feel really stupid right now. "I feel as though we will need you in the future, Harbinger" he said cryptically.

"But for now enjoy your adventure in to heaven and bring the other dragon with you, you will need the help" he stated before walking away.

"**_It seems he knows more than I thought_**" demon stated inside my mind. Sighing to myself me and Moka walked out of the clearing and back towards the forest so we could use our portal without the other demons finding out.

All the while being watched by the werewolf leader. "So the harbinger is a devil, maybe I should get rid of him on his way back" the werewolf thought as he watched the masked blond and his silver haired companion leave the forest.

After arriving back at home I found Kiba and Sean sitting playing game in the living room while Rias and Raynare were talking, didn't think they got along. "Oh your back" I heard the angelic voice of Akeno from the door.

"Yea, Sean can I speak to you for a second" I asked and got a whine from the Canadian since he lost against Kiba. "Sure" he said as he jumped over the couch and up the stairs. Arriving at my room I closed the door and turned to him.

"Sean we got a job" I stated in a whisper cause I am pretty sure the girls our outside the room. "What is it" Sean asked. "Well...We have to..." I paused, how this hell am I meant to say this. "We have to infiltrate heaven" I blurted out.

"Well...shit" Sean muttered simply. At the moment the girl's busted trough the door and they did not look happy. "I can explain" was all I could say at the time.


	17. Chapter 17

"I can explain" I said as I looked to see all of the girls except Moka glaring daggers at me. "So tell me why should I let my servant invade heaven?" Rias stated calmly. "Cause it's a job I was given by the demon council" I replied.

"You can't go to heaven they will kill you the second you come in to range of one of their spears of light" Raynare said in a worried tone. "Ah, it will be fine" Sean said as he shrugged off their concern. "Glenn it doesn't matter if you are a demon lord you're still my servant and I will not let you do this" Rias stated.

"Rias, you don't need to worry I have a way to get in to heaven without being seen" I explained hoping this would put them at ease. "What, you finally made that cloaking device to spy on Akeno while she is in the shower" Sean stated, well that just killed the mood.

"Glenn what were you doing" Akeno asked in a sweet tone. "I did not make plans for a device like that" I said hoping not to get hit by lightening. "Glenn if you wanted to see someone in the shower you could have asked" Raynare pointed out, not helping right now.

I glanced at Sean to see him writing down something in a not book. "What are you doing" I asked, I'm in trouble right now and he is writing. "Oh just updating the scores" Sean said dismissively. "Kiba must know the scores then" I heard Rias whisper to herself.

"Ok, let's get back on track" I said and Sean put his note book away. "I know you are worried but we aren't going there for trouble all we are doing is going in getting the information we need and getting out" I explained.

"What information are you looking for" Akeno asked. "Two of the holy swords have been stolen, the best way to track them down would be to go to heaven and find out if they have a tracking system" I explained.

"And if they don't" Asia asked as she was too concerned for me and Sean to do something this stupid. "Then we get out, simple as that" Sean said as he gave the girl a reassuring smile, did she just blush?

"I still can't let you leave this could start a war" Rias said. "Rias this isn't devil business, the only reason Sean is coming is because technically a dragon is a demon" I explained. "But if they find out it's you..." Raynare started but I cut her off.

"There's no need to worry we will be wearing masks" I explained. "I don't have a mask" Sean stated. "That's cause I haven't given it too you yet" I sighed, and people think I'm the stupid one. "Glenn you are the stupid one" I didn't even say anything.

"Hay what did I miss?" Kiba said as he walked up behind the group. "Oh, just Glenn getting caught making a cloaking device to spy on the girls" Sean said, I did nothing. "Oh, did you update the scores on their reactions" Kiba asked, my life is not a game damn it.

"Yep, so far Raynare's in the lead" Sean said and Raynare brightened up to that even if the topic we were talking about could end in my death, again. "Oh and Glenn made me a mask for our mission in too heaven" Sean said.

I thought Kiba would say something about us not going but "oh that's cool, have fun and bring me back something cool" Kiba said before he disappeared down stairs leaving a very confused group of girls and me.

"So can I see my mask" Sean asked snapping me out of my shock. "Oh, sure" I said and summoned the mask. The mask I pulled out of my pocket dimension was similar to my own but instead of having ice blue markings of the left side of it, it had two thick red lines running down each eye and the teeth should more of a grin unlike mine.

"Red, I like it" Sean said as he looked the mask over. "This should keep people from knowing who we are and if the outfits i chose as well no one should be able to see us" I explained. "Outfit's you found out about this a couple hours ago and only got home for like thirty minutes, how the hell can you have the outfits sorted out already" Sean asked.

"That's easy, I always have an outfit for every situation" I explained and got a sweet drop from everyone listening. "Is that why would had that Ace Ventura costume for crashing a wedding" Sean asked.

"Yep, for infiltration missions have dark colours and a zip up hoody and if wanted a dark coloured trench coat just for the shits and giggles" I explained with a smile.

"Only you Glenn, only you" Sean sighed, what did I do? "So when do we leave" Sean asked, did his attitude just do a 180? "Tomorrow, and no sooner" Rias said. "Is there any reason why, we could start now and be back by tomorrow" I asked.

"You aren't leaving till tomorrow because I need you here to help me sleep" Rias said, what? "Aww...do you have to steal my Glenn?" Akeno asked, when did I become hers? "Don't you mean ours" Raynare said, what the hell is going on?

"Come on Glenn, since you are leaving without my permission you can wash my back before we sleep" Rias said before she skipped off, I have no idea what just happened. "Ah Glenn, you are growing up so fast, next you will be moving out and taking on the world on your own" Sean said.

"What the hell are you talking about" I yelled and got a giggle from the other girls. "Still naive I see, well someone's going to snap you out of that someday" Sean said. "Don't worry I'm already working on it" Raynare said before she and the other girl left leaving me so confused.

It was the following morning and me and Sean were behind the old school building getting ready for our mission and I was blushing up a storm. Why, well Rias had my wash more than just her back and Raynare decided to join in and I will never get the image of them out of my head.

"So we ready" Sean asked as he dawned his mask and pulled up his hood. Sean was wearing dark blue trousers with a red T-shit under a dark blue zip up jacket, his sword was on his back and his shotgun was in his pocket dimension at the ready, he was also wearing a bandolier cause he needed more than five shells to use.

I saw wearing a similar outfit but I hand a pistol holster for my revolver instead of a bandolier, my T-shirt was ice blue and I had my own sword on my back. "Yea, I don't know where this will leave us off at but we need to hind as fast as possible before we work out where each of us our going" I stated.

Grabbing the little device I got from the goblin king I pointed it to the ground near the wall of the old school building and pressed the red button. A little laser shot out of the top of the device and hit the ground.

A second later a purple vortex erupted from the ground in front of us. "Well, might as well go for it" Sean said as he dived into the portal. I sighed to myself because of his recklessness, that's something I would do.

Jumping through the portal everything wet white and I heard a grunt when I landed. When my vision cleared I saw I landed on Sean. "Can you get off me" Sean asked while glaring slightly. Getting up I grabbed Sean's hand and pulled him to his feat.

"So where did we end up" Sean asked. I looked around to see that we were in some kind of coliseum or something. "No, idea" I replied, this place is amazing I hope we don't damage anything. Why do I regret saying that?

"Let's go" Sean muttered as we dashed to the nearest wall and climbed up it. When we reached the top of one of the walls we finally saw the layout of the land, and I was bloody amazed. "You sure this thing didn't transport back to the roman era" Sean asked.

"Yea, this place is way to clean, and everyone has wings" I replied as I saw that the people below us had white feathered wings behind them, some were using them but not many. "Ok, so where do you think the lab and barracks our" Sean asked.

"Give me a second" I growled as I summoned my sniper and started to search the area. "The domed building might be the best place for a lab here" I muttered and started scanning the area again.

"Sean, my best guess is that way" I said pointing to the opposite side of the area from the domed building. "I saw some angels with gold armour of sorts walking around there, so if you can follow them you should find it" I stated.

"Well let's get to it" Sean said, I know he is grinning behind that mask. Jumping back down from the wall me and Sean snuck out of the coliseum and into an alleyway just beside it. "Glenn come look at this" Sean said.

Looking behind us I saw a huge pipe running on the wall. "You think this will lead to the lab" Sean wondered. "Might as well try" I said and took a step back. Rushing forward I jumped to the wall beside me and jumped off of it and grabbed on to the edge of the wall.

Pulling myself up I jumped over the pipe and crouched down so I wasn't seen. "My turn" Sean muttered as he ran up to the wall and ran up it slightly before reaching out and grabbing on the ledge. "Let's go" Sean whispered as he started to walk beside the pipe.

About a hour later we stopped to see where we are. Taking my sniper out again I looked around to see more of those gold armoured soldiers. "Sean, we will need to be extra careful now" I muttered and didn't get a reply.

Taking my eye away from the scope I looked to see Sean in a slight daze. Following his line of sight I saw a brown haired angel with light brown eyes wearing a white shirt and a short red skirt. She had a nice figure and natural beauty and was carrying a emerald long sword.

"Ugh Sean...hello" I said waving my hand in front of him but still go nothing. Flipping my sniper around I hit him with the butt of the rifle like a baseball bat. "What the hell" Sean almost yelled if I didn't point the rifle at him.

"We don't have time for you to admire the girls" I growled slightly, stupid pimp. "Sorry, let's go" Sean muttered and gave one last look towards the young angel. "Only you can go after someone who is meant to be our enemy" I commented as we started to move.

"Hate to point this out but you already do that" Sean stated. "What?" was my reply. "You know the raven haired beauty with black feathered wings, love you to bits and sneaks into your bed" Sean said, well shit I forgot.

"Ugh...No comment" I muttered in return, that reminds me when is my date with Raynare. After that me and Sean continued on our way towards where ever the pipe is leading us. We soon came to a spot that the pipe went underground.

"Well, this is it, Glenn you go on to the lab while I will go to the barracks" Sean ordered. We split up and when I left Sean summoned his familiar Zelda. "Is there something you need master" she thought to him in her wolf form.

"Yea, me and you are sneaking into the barracks of this place so you able to sniff your way there if you get the scent of one of the guys" Sean asked and his wolf nodded to him and they set off towards one of the groups of gold armoured angels.

At the same time I summoned Kurumu in her fox form. "Hi, what do you need Glenn" she thought to me as she jumped onto my shoulder and snuggled into my neck. "I'm think I am going to need you to get access to this building we are coming up too" I thought back as we started making our way to the building.

Sean was currently making his way towards a small group of gold armoured soldiers. "Well might as well wing it" Sean muttered as he told Zelda to stay here. Taking a deep breath Sean calmed his breathing and then sprinted.

The group of soldiers didn't even get a chance to react when a kid with his hood up sprinted into them. "Sorry" Sean muttered as he ran into them ripped the cloth of one of the soldier's clothes and continued to sprint.

"Hay, get back here" one of the guards shouted as Sean dash around a corner and started to scale a wall. Justas the soldiers were about to turn the corner Sean vaulted over the wall and out of their sights.

"Who was that" Sean heard one of the guards ask. "Don't know but let's find him, he could be a fallen that has yet to leave" Another said. "Well, great at least I got what I needed" Sean muttered as he made his way towards Zelda while dodging the group of soldier's that were searching for him.

"How did it go" Zelda thought to her master. "Not bad, we just need to be extra careful now" Sean thought back as he allowed Zelda to sniff the piece of cloth.

As that was going on I was right beside the door to the dome building. "Damn it, why does there have to be a guard" I cursed quietly. On either side of the locked door was a gold armoured guard. "Why can't anything be easy" I muttered.

"What should we do?" Kurumu asked. "Ok, you go over to the door and hide just above it when I distract the guards I want you to grab their keys and meet me back hear" I ordered from inside my head.

"Ok, but only if I get to cuddle with you when we get home" Kurumu said, why can't anything be simple. "Fine, now go" I said, I just had to get the familiar that demands rewards for everything she does at least she's fluffy.

"I'm ready" Kurumu thought to me. Glancing out of the alleyway I saw Kurumu just sitting above the door unnoticed by the guards. Shrugging my shoulders I walked out of the alleyway in full view of the guards.

"Hay, what are you..." The guard was going to go on until he froze when I turned my head to him and should my demonic mask to him. "Demon, I need your voice" I thought and felt him nod to me. "**_Such weak and pitiful guards_**" I said and my masked moved with my jaw adding to the affect.

"Come, let's get him" One of the guards said as they both made a spear of light. Smiling under my mask I spun around and ran around the corner. Creating my scaled gauntlets and greaves I stopped just behind the corner.

When the first guard came around the corner I lashed out with a right hook. As he staggered back I ducked under with seconds ones spear, grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards me. As he was pulled forward I struck out with my knee and lifted him off the ground slightly.

I tossed him further into the alleyway as the first guard came back swinging his spear at me. Blacking the spear with my scales I kicked out with my right foot and knocked his keen away. As he fell I grabbed the back of his armour and tossed him into the recovering guard.

As they recovered I lunged forward punching the first in the face and kicked the other. As the fell I pulled my revolver out of its holster flipped it around and smashed the grip into the first guards head.

I was going to do the same with the second guard but he blocked my arm and was going to stab his spear into my chest. Thinking fast I fell backwards and just missed getting stabbed. Continuing with the fall I kicked upwards and connected it with his chin and flipped over to land on to my feet.

When he staggered back I lunged forward punching him in the chest with my free hand and then smashing the grip of my pistol into his face and knocking him out. "Well, that could have went better" I muttered as I dragged the bodies further into the alleyway.

Making sure the coast was clear I made my way back to the door and found Kurumu sitting in front of it waging her nine tails and the keys in her mouth. "What took you so long" Kurumu asked cheekily.

"Shut up" I thought back as I took the keys from her mouth and allowed her on to my shoulder. While that ordeal was happening Sean was Following Zelda as the avoided crowed places and used the back roads and alleyways to get to the barracks.

"Ok, so you sure this is the way" Sean asked. "Yes, most of the soldiers scent is around this area" Zelda thought to him. The two had just jumped on to a wall and Sean saw a building that four of the gold armoured angels just left.

"That's must be it" Sean muttered. "Ok, Zelda take the high road and don't be seen, I need you on look out while I sneak in Ok" Sean said and got a nod from the wolf before she jumped away from him.

"Now, for the hard part" Sean thought to himself as he jumped off the wall. Sneaking out of the alleyway he didn't notice that a certain brown haired girl from earlier saw him leave the alleyway. Dashing into another Alleyway Sean voided a group of passing guards.

"Let's see if what this mask can do" Sean muttered as he pressed a small unnoticeable button on the side of the mask. He scrolled through different sights till he found inferred vision. "Nice" Sean commented as he looked through the walls to see that the barracks had a small group in them most in beds but some were walking around.

"Well that makes thing harder" Sean muttered till he froze at the sound of a voice from behind him. "What are you doing" a female voice asked. With a slight panic Sean made his mask disappear as he turned to see the brunette from earlier.

"I asked you a question" she stated slight annoyed as the black haired boy had yet to answer her, did he not know who she was. "Sorry, I wasn't doing anything" Sean said in his defence. "The why do you have your hood up" she asked suspiciously.

"Ugh, I'm comfortable with it up, you don't happen to know where the barracks are" Sean asked before he mentally slapped himself for asking her that. "You must be a new recruit, but yes I know where it is" She said and mentioned for him to follow.

Shrugging his shoulder at the fact she didn't question him further Sean followed her. "So, why aren't your wings out" she asked. "Mm...no reason just don't like them out, so what's your name" Sean asked while thinking why the hell is he asking those kinds of questions and blaming his inner pimp.

"Asuna, may I ask yours" She asked in return. "Sure, I'm Sean" Sean replied and started to mentally hit himself for say his real name. Asuna and Sean walked through the crowds everyone giving Sean a second glance every so often.

"So...how long you been an angel" Sean asked and then wondered why he said something so stupid. "Since I was twelve, I was made an angel by Lord Michael" Asuna explained. "I wonder who he is?" Sean thought to himself.

"So how long have you been an angel, as it mustn't have been long" Asuna asked in return. "Ugh...few years my master got killed and I haven't left Heaven since" Sean replied and was proud of himself for making up such a good story.

"Is that why you joined the holy guards" Asuna asked and Sean nodded. "I have to get away from her soon" Sean thought as he saw that they were getting close to the door into the barracks. On the other side of heaven I had just opened the door to the lab, I think.

Walking into the building I saw the walls covered in metal and buttons and panels everywhere. "Well, I think we found it" Kurumu commented. "Can, you go and start searching for what we need" I asked my familiar.

"Sure, just don't forget my reward" Kurumu said and skipped off, if a fox can skip. I sighed and started walking down one of the hallways to try and find anything that would point me in the right way.

After a few minutes of searching I sighed in annoyance. "Why can't anything be easy" I asked to on one in particular. "Glenn, did you find anything" Kurumu thought to me. "Nope, you?" I asked in return.

"I don't think so, there is a door some angels in coats went into so I'm going to see what's in there" Kurumu explained. "Be careful" I replied with concern. "Worried for your little fox, aww I have such a sweet master" Kurumu giggled, stupid fox.

"**_King, you should go_**" demon said, I have way too many voices in my head. Sighing again I continued down the hallway till I came across a door with voices inside. "Let's see who's in here" I muttered and changed my masks vision to inferred.

Looking through the wall I could see three angels. One had a lab coat and the other two had armour. "I can never get a break can I?" I asked before summoning my scaled gauntlets, no need for anyone to find out the white dragon emperor invaded heaven.

Gently I grabbed the side of the door and in a quick motion I ripped it open and dived inside. The free angel spun around to face me but I was already in the first guards face. Lashing out with my right hand I grabbed on to the guards face and sent him into the far wall.

Spinning on my heel I avoided a spear from both the other guard and the guy in the lab coat. "Sound the alarm we have an intruder" The guard yelled and the guy in the coat ran for the consol. gritting my teeth and ran at the guard and at the last second fell to the floor.

Sliding under the angel's feet I kicked out at the guy in the coats leg and forced him to the ground. Jumping to my feet, I side stepped a spear and swung my scaled gauntlet towards the attacker. With it connecting to the guards face I continued my spin and throw him into his now recovered buddy.

When they both fell I turned to the lab guy and smashed my fist into the back of his head and knocked him out. At this time the two guards were up and ready to fight. "Who are you" one of the demanded.

"**_Me, I'm just you r worst nightmare_**" I said and grinned under my mask when the two guards started to sweat under my gaze, my mask must be really creepy. The two guards looked desperate and charged forward.

Grinning sadistically I ducked under both of the swings and rolled behind them. When I got up I turned around and lashed out with a right kick and because of the scream the guard did I think I broke his leg.

When my right foot hit the ground I spun on its heel and kicked out with my left and connected it to the man's throat knocking him out as well. I turned to the last guard who was shaking in fear or rage I couldn't tell.

"**_Welcome to my parlour, the spider said to the fly_**" I chuckled darkly and I walked towards him while clicking my scaled claws. The guard throw his spear at me and all I did was grab it and spin it in front of me.

"What are you" the guard asked as I loomed over him with his own spear. "**_Me, call me death_**" I said and stabbed the spear into his shoulder. Before he could scream in pain I punched him in his throat and knocked him out.

"I hope Sean is having a better time than I am" I muttered as I went to the consol and started to search through the thing. Sean was not having a fun time. Why, well Asuna kept asking him questions and he couldn't find a way to get rid of her.

"Sean, we have to hurry" Sean heard the voice of Zelda in his head. "I know, got any ideas" Sean replied as he was only half listening to Asuna. "Yes, but you need to be ready" Zelda replied, this kind of worried Sean as to what his wolf is about to do.

"Sean?" Asuna questioned as she looked at the Canadian. "Sorry what?" Sean replied. "Did you hear anything I said" Asuna asked with irritation evident in her voice. "Mm...what did you say" Sean asked sheepishly.

"I asked you if you know any of the guards already" Asuna asked. Just as Sean was going to give another amazing lie the crowd in front of them screamed. Sean and looked to see Zelda in front of the angels snarling and baring her fangs at them.

Seeing that Asuna was distracted Sean slipped away and hid in to one of the nearby alleyways. When Zelda saw her master disappear she snarled one last time before leaping over the crowd and disappearing into the roman like city.

"That was close" Sean commented and he put his mask back on and went straight towards the barracks. When he arrived at the door Sean snuck in and hid into a random room that was near the door.

When he looked around he couldn't help but feel lucky. He was standing in the female part of the barracks. "If I wasn't a devil I would try to find out who lived here" Sean commented as he saw the skimpy and rather reviling clothes that were scattered around the room.

"Sean you don't have time for this" Zelda warned. "Geez, what are you my mother" Sean questioned and got a glare from the wolf. "It was a joke, come on we got to find something" Sean ordered. "I'll stay guard you search for the information we need" Zelda stated.

Sean shrugged and slipped out of the room. As he was sneaking around the barracks he came across a room whit a computer and filing cabinets. "Oh, it's like Christmas" Sean commented and then winced. "Oh, come on really" Sean thought as he rubbed his sour head.

As Sean started to look through the files I was still looking through the computer. "Ok, where would I keep information on holy swords" I wondered as I just typed aimlessly. I heard a bleep and looked to see I found files on all holy swords in Japan.

"Seriously, typing big sword makes these files popup" I sighed, what kind of person names these files. Shaking my head at these angels stupidity I started to download the files on to a floppy drive, wait what?

"What the fuck, who uses floppy drives anymore" I yelled angrily, I thought angels would have the bet kind of tech but NO. I have better tech than them and I'm sixteen. As I ranted on for a few minutes someone outside the room called "Who's in there" well shit.

Turning to the door I watched as I guard glanced in and froze when he say my masked face. "Wha, Who are you" The guard yelled loudly as he pointed a spear of light at me. Just as I was about to attack another guard came by.

"Sound the alarm, we have an intruder" the first guard yelled. The second guard ran off as me and the first guard stayed still, I have no idea why I wasn't doing anything but I just didn't feel like it. Soon the room went red and an alarm sounded throughout the room.

"**_Well, I got to go_**" I said in demons voice. I spun around and yanked out the floppy disk that was in the computer, whatever it has will have to do. "Stop" the guard yelled as I pocketed the drive and turned to him.

"Demon am I able to use your armour without the phantom" I asked inside my head. "**_You should, but it won't be as powerful_**" he advised. I smirked and summoned my scaled gauntlets and greaves. After that the armour shoulder piece formed with the rest of the chest armour, at least it didn't ruin my jacket.

Grabbing my spiked cleaver I charged at the guard, jumped, and kicked him in the face. When he staggered back I darted towards the exit of the place, at least I think this is the way to the exit. "Kurumu we got to go, meet me outside" I thought to my blue haired familiar.

In the barracks Sean just finished looking through some files without any luck before he heard the alarm. "That has Glenn written all over it" Sean thought. "Sean, you have to leave the barracks is having more soldiers arriving for their weapons" Zelda informed him.

"Yep, Glenn" Sean sighed as he turned to the door and froze. Standing there was three soldiers and they did not look happy. "Sound the alarm we will take care of him" One of the said as another ran off.

"Well, that wasn't very nice" Sean remarked as he backed up a little. The two guards walked into the room with their spears raised. Just as they were about to ask him to surrender Sean grabbed his shotgun from his pocket dimension and turned it on to the first guard.

Pulling the trigger Sean's inferno round exploded out of the barrel and knocked both of the guards back. "I thought I loaded weaker rounds" Sean chucked and then sprinted out of the room. As soon as he got out four guards round the corner.

"Well, this sucks" Sean thought as he pumped his shotgun. Slinging his shotgun on to his back Sean charged forward and jumped. As he was in the air Sean planted his feet on to the two front guards effectively knocking them over.

As they feel Sean rolled between the other two and sprinted off leaving the shocked guards. They gave chase once the first two got up. As Sean was getting out of the barracks I was just out of the lab building.

"Kurumu" I thought as I stopped of a second and looked around. I felt something jump on to my shoulder and soon I saw Kurumu sitting there but my gaze returned to the area in front of me. "Well, isn't this a party" commented in front of the huge group of soldiers.

Three of the guards attacked. I smirked as I ran forward and stabbed my blade into the ground. "ICE WAVE" I commanded. Ice exploded out of the blade and covered the area in front of me. With the blade still in the ground I used my momentum to pole vault over the guards and yanked my blade free of the ground.

As the guards slipped and fell I started to ice sake away from the group until I hit normal ground where I had to run. "Kurumu, you can leave" I said. she gave me a small lick on my mask before disappearing in a quick blue light.

I rounded a corner and soon came to a wall. Thinking fast I ran to the wall and used demon's strength to run up the wall that was no small feat as I was holding a huge spiked butcher knife as well.

When I reached the top I looked around and thanked the fact that this city does resemble a roman city, I can go hardcore on the parkour. Grinning under my mask I sprinted forward and jumped the small gap between the buildings.

As soon as I did guards below me shouted and soon I had some guards running, flying and parkour-ing their way after me, who know angels could parkour.

As that was going on Sean was in a similar situation. "Will you stop throwing those dam things" he yelled. As he rolled on the in to a landing on top of one of the buildings and dodged a spear aimed for his head.

Running over more of the buildings Sean looked to his left to see his wolf and further in the distance was his friend and fellow devil Glenn rolling and jumping away from guards. "I knew it was his fault, he better of got something" Sean said as he jumped over another gap.

With me I noticed Sean as well but I couldn't do anything. Why? Well there are a couple angel throwing spears at me, that's why. I jumped over another gap and spun in the air. Kicking out with my grieved foot I knocked a spear away that would have hit me before landing on the roof and continuing my run.

Looking over the buildings I could see the coliseum not too far away. "I better hurry" I muttered as I jumped off the building and into a huge walkway with huge ass pillars on each side all leading up to the coliseum.

"That thing must be important" I thought as I continued to run towards it. "What took you so long" I heard a smug voice say. I looked to my left to see Sean and Zelda running beside me. "Oh, you know. Just getting caught in a highly secure lab" I said sarcastically.

Sean was about to comment back when an explosion echoed throughout the area. We looked behind us to see four of the pillars on each side collapsing and making the rest collapse like a domino affect.

As the Debreu fell around us we continued to run towards the portal. "We better make this or I am so going to kill you" Sean growled as we picked up speed but it still didn't seem like we could out run the falling columns.

"**Partner, use your sword**" Ddriag's voice echoed inside Sean's head. "You crazy, what's that going to do" Sean thought back while I was oblivious to the conversation. "**Trust your instincts**" Ddriag replied.

Sean stopped and turned around pulling his sword off his back. "Sean, come on" I yelled to him as I stopped as well. "Don't worry I got this" Sean said as I could feel the smirk behind his mask. The next second Sean had jumped into the air and was heading towards the falling columns.

"SEAN!" I yelled franticly as Sean sword ignited and he started to swing it around making a stream of fire bur and destroy the falling columns around him. "I said I GOT THIS" HE yelled back as the stream of fire turned blood red.

Sean then flipped his sword into a reveres grip and brought it in front of him. His sword seemed to glow and soon a red energy started to cover Sean's figure. If you looked at his face you would see that his eyes were glowing red as well.

"RELEASE: GRIMCUTTER" Sean yelled and the energy exploded and surrounded him in a ball of red energy. When it exploded again Sean was still in the air but his sword had changed. Now it was a six foot long knife like blade with a red line running up it.

The back of the blade was flat but had a spike just before the hilt. On the hilt was a leaver that ran down the two foot long red clothed handle. [**Its red queen from devil may cry**]

"ROAR REAPER" Sean yelled as he swung his new blade and made a huge crescent moon energy slash shot out of the blade and destroy the rest of the fall columns. After that Sean stopped defying the laws of physics and jumped back beside me.

"Let's go" Sean said as he placed his new blade on to his back and we ran back to the portal. We reached the portal and Stopped so I could open it. Pressing the blue button I opened the return portal and was about to rush in when.

"Stop" someone yelled. We turned to see a huge army of angels all glaring at us, did we really cause that much damage. "I think we should go" I muttered before diving into the slowly closing portal and into a wall.

Back in heaven Sean looked to see Asuna looking right at him with a suspicious gaze. "Later people, we had a great time I'll be sure to spread the word about you guys" Sean yelled and dived into the portal backwards while throwing a thumps up at the charging angels.

Sean came out of the portal and crash head long into me sending me back into the wall. "Damn it" I cursed loudly. "Hay Glenn" Sean said as he rolled off my back and helped me up. "Well, that was interesting" I muttered as we made our way into the club house.

Walking into the room we were greeted by the sight of everyone in the room looking at two girls in nun like outfits with shiny white swords. "So, what we miss" Sean asked.


	18. Chapter 18

Well this is interesting. Right now me and Sean are standing by the club room door with two unfamiliar girls in front of us. They both looked about our age and we wearing similar nun outfits, yet I think if they wanted to use those shiny sword it wouldn't be hard.

One of the girls was slightly taller with short blue hair with brown eyes and was glaring at me, was it cause of the mask? The shorter one had light brown hair made into two pig tail on each side of her head and was trying to glare but she didn't seem to be able to, must be because she's cute?

"So...who are you two?" Sean asked after a long and awkward pause. "There is no need to tell you our names demon" the blue haired one said as she rested her hand on her sword. Why is it so damn shiny?

"I wouldn't advise that" I growled while resting my hand on the hilt of my cleaver. "Can we calm down. Xenovia we don't want trouble from them" the brunette advised to her blue haired friend. "Well, since you already gave my name away why don't you tell them yours" Xenovia sighed.

"Oh, sorry" the brunette replied, she seems too nice to carry a sword. "I'm Irina" She said with a smile, well that odd a nun smiling at a demon lord. That doesn't happen often. "Well, I'm Glenn" I replied and stuck out my hand for Irina to shake.

As she shook my hand Xenovia gave me a glare, I was being nice. "I'm Sean, do you always glare at people or is your face just like that" Sean said and Kiba laughed, yea Kiba hangs out with Sean way too much.

"Don't mind her" Irina said, at least we have someone who is civil. "Why are you to wearing those masks" Xenovia asked/growled at us. "Well, if you don't like them all you had to do was say" I stated and made it disappear and allowed my blonde hair to fall into my eyes slightly.

"So you must be the dragons" Xenovia said, that was blunt. "How did you know that" I replied. "We are from the Catholic Church, we have been informed that the two dragons have joined with the devil here" Irina said, she seems sad about that I wonder why?

"Well, that's us" Sean said cheerily, why are you saying it to proudly, they are our enemy. "So why are you to here" I asked suspiciously, did heaven already find out it was us? "We have found out that the two holy swords have been stolen and were taken to this city" Xenovia stated.

"Wow, you guys are late" Kiba said, I don't think he likes these two. "What do you mean" Irina asked, damn it that face is so cute. Why is Akeno glaring at me, did she read my mind again? "We already knew about the swords and have already gotten information to find them" Kiba said, does no one here we think we should keep some things private.

"Yea, Glenn you got information from the last mission right" Sean asked, at least he isn't saying anything about us invading heaven. "Yea, I got as many files as I could" I said and took out the floppy disk.

"I'll be going through them later and should be able to narrow down the location of the swords and get them back to the angels" I lied I was going to take them to the demon council. "You should give us that information" Xenovia said and broke me out of my thoughts.

"Why, I got it and I still don't know what's on it so I got more work to do" I replied. "This is our mission if you get in our way we will stop you" Xenovia said with another glare, seriously does this girl ever smile.

"That's why you came here isn't it" Sean stated and got a nod from the girls. "This is business of the church and devils are not to interfere" Irina stated, well at least I'm not technically a devil, why is Rias glaring at me. Will you all stop with the damn mind reading!

"I think we said our part we will take our leave" Xenovia said as started walking till a sword flew past her head. "Sorry, but I want a match with a user of the holy sword" Kiba said as I looked to see him standing and glaring at the girls, Sean what have you be teaching him?

"Fine, but if you die it's not my fault" Xenovia stated. "Well if you two are fighting can I have a match with her" Sean asked. "Sure, I might even be able to save one of the legendary dragons from eternal damnation" Irina said.

"Sean, don't use your release unless you need to" I stated as I finally noticed that his sword returned to the huge straight sword. "Fine, party pooper" Sean growled and followed the two battle nuns out of the club room.

I was about to follow when two slim arms wrapped around my neck. "So what happened" Raynare asked as Akeno stood right behind her. "I will tell you later, after I give Kurumu her reward" I said whispering the last part.

"What was that" Akeno asked sweetly. "Nothing dear" where did that come from? After getting Raynare to release me we walked outside to see everyone with their swords at the ready.

"How can you fight with such a huge sword" Irina asked as she looked at Sean buster sword. "Eh, I just do because I'm awesome" Sean in a cocky tone. "Well, alright" Irina said as she drew her shiny sword.

"I must warn you this is Excalibur mimic, if you get cut it will hurt" Irina warned, so they think bring the other two holy swords to get the other two is a good idea. "Don't worry about me" Sean stated as he lifted his sword from his shoulder and fell in to a stance.

Not far away Kiba was glaring at Xenovia and she was glaring right back. "Well, begin" I stated loudly, I don't remember being the ref. Sean rushed forward and clashed swords with Irina who to her own surprise was being forced back by the Canadian.

Kiba was dodging swings from the blue haired girl's sword and WOW; did that sword just make a small fissure in the ground? "That's Excalibur destruction", great name, "It has the power to destroy almost anything" Rias explained.

"What is that sword you are using" Irina asked as Sean broke away and tried to slash her across the chest only for her to jump back. "Just my personal sword Reapers-toll" Sean explained as he blocked a slash from the girls holy sword.

Kiba had just clashed sword with Xenovia and his sword was destroyed. Thinking fast Kiba rolled to the left and created another sword but this one was bigger than the last one. "You should give up, you can't beat Excalibur" Xenovia said smugly.

"I wonder if she can see Sean's fight" Raynare whispered. Kiba and Xenovia clashed swords again and this time Kiba's sword only cracked but it didn't shatter like last time. "So, you are the user of sword birth" Xenovia stated.

"Shut up" Kiba snapped, what is his connection to the holy swords. Kiba tossed his cracked sword and made an even bigger sword that he was just able to lift. "What is he doing" Rias asked. "He's letting his emotions drive him and giving up speed for power, it's not like him" Akeno commented.

"Why is he doing that" Raynare questioned. "He has something against the sword" Moka explained. "How do you know" Rias asked curiously. "You can see it in his movements; he hates that sword and wants nothing more than to destroy it" Moka explained, well that explained some stuff.

Sean was blacking slashes from Irina's sword that just seemed to slash endlessly at him. "I need to get on the attack" Sean muttered as he blocked another slash. Stepping forward Sean got into Irina's guard and struck out with his knee.

The attack connected and the girl was thrown back a few feet. "Never thought Sean would hit a girl" Rias commented. "Do you not remember the rating game" I questioned and got a sheepish look from the red head.

"I will destroy that sword" Kiba roared, maybe I should have been watching. Kiba was slashing randomly at the blue haired girl. Each time their blade connected Kiba's would explode and a second later would be replaced by an even bigger and stronger sword.

"He's lost" Moka stated sadly. "What do you mean" Asia asked as she watched the blond knight fight. "He's too angry and has lost how he usually fight's, the match is the girls" Moka explained.

I watched the fight for a few more moments as Kiba continued to clash demonic blades with the holy sword. Soon Xenovia clashed her blade with another of Kiba's sword but then spun on her heel and kicked the blond to the ground.

Kiba fell and Xenovia was on him in second. Her sword was raised and it was about to stab into him when. "BANG" A demonic bullet was fired and hit the handle of the holy sword forcing it out of the girl's hands and into the ground.

Everyone stopped to see me holding my smoking revolver and the shard of my mask on my face. "**_The fight was yours do not kill my comrade because you feel like it_**" I growled out has I pulled the hammer of my pistol back and readied another shot.

"Hmm...you are saved this time devil" Xenovia commented as she went to retrieve her sword. I walked over to Kiba and extended my hand to help him up. But he just batted my hand away and climbed to his feet.

"Kiba?" Rias questioned as she came over to the blond. Kiba didn't say anything as he glared at the holy sword which was now in the hands of the blue haired girl. "You alright" I asked but Kiba just turned and started to walk away.

"What's up with him" Sean asked as he walked up to the rest of us. "He's just angry that he lost" Xenovia said with a smug grin. "No, he just" Asia started and tried to think of something for the knights actions.

"Aren't you that witch we heard about" Xenovia asked which made Asia flinch. "You are, I always knew someone like you would become a devil" she continued and I could see tears in Asia's eyes.

What happened next surprised everyone but me. Sean was right in front of Xenovia his gauntlet equipped and a flaming claw active and it was ready to rip out the girl's throat. "You dare call Asia a witch, she is the kindest person in the world and you are making her cry" Sean growled.

"And what are you..." Xenovia started but my ice claw stopped her. "Know this, A devil may cry but her tears come at a price" I said as my mask started to appear on my face. "**_And I'm ready to take payment_**" I finished.

Xenovia looked at both me and Sean before slowly backing away. "Hmm...Just stay out of our way and everything will be fine" Xenovia stated and started to walk away with Irina right behind her. "Well that was interesting, what's next a magical cat that can transform in to a beautiful girl" I commented and somewhere in the city a girl with purple hair and a witches hat sneezed.

"So, Glenn what happened on the mission" Rias asked. "Let's go home" I stated. "**_Don't forget Kurumu wants' her reward_**" Demon reminded me, stupid Demon.

After arriving back at the apartment were all sat in the living room and waited for me and Sean to start. The girls were glaring at me, why? Well on my lap is Kurumu and she won't stop purring, I didn't even know foxes could purr.

"Glenn before you start can you explain this" Rias asked as she gestured to the fox girl. "This is my reward for helping my master" Kurumu cheered happily, this is not going to end well. "Glenn, care to explain" Akeno asked sweetly, I don't like that tone.

"Ugh...She wanted a reward for helping me" I replied nervously. "So, she gets to sit on your lap what about the rest of us" Raynare asked. "Can we all talk about Glenn's love life later" Sean asked, why are you grinning?

"Yes, we will be talking about this later my mate" Moka said, why did she put enthuses the mate part. "Ok, Sean tell us what happened" Rias asked and Sean started to explain what happened up to the point we split up and then said what he did.

"So, what are you going to do if this angel you talked about sees you again?" Rias asked. "Nothing, if I ever see her again I just going have to hope she doesn't recognise me" Sean explained. "Well, Glenn now it's your turn" Rias promoted.

I explained what happened after me and Sean split up and how we escaped since Sean didn't want to say we destroyed a good area of heaven. "You can't be serious" Rias said. "You say it like it's my fault" I stated and ever just looked at me.

"It wasn't my fault, I can't look through walls" I yelled at them. "Glenn you can, your mask has inferred" Sean sighed. "Ugh...I give up" I sighed and slumped in my chair. Kurumu took this chance to snuggle up closer to me.

"Now with that done what are you going to do next" Rias asked. "I have to report to the demon council, so I will be going to another meeting in a few days" I replied. "Can I come this time" Sean asked.

"No, Moka is the only one able to go" I replied and Sean just pouted. "Aww, come on" Sean whined, why does he want to go so badly. "I want to meet those girls you said were there last time" Sean whined, of course it had to do with girls.

"Why does Moka get to go" Raynare asked. "She was a demon and I need her there in case her father tries to kill me" I replied and remembered that he wants to talk to me. "But I never get any time whit you" Raynare said as her shoulders slumped, damn it I feel like a dick now.

"Ugh...Yea but our date is coming up, so when I get back we can go" I said and watched her expression go from depressed to excited just like that. "How come the angel gets to go next" Rias asked darkly.

"Hmm...I might need to update the scores now" Sean muttered as he pulled out a note book from god known's where and started writing in it. "Hay, anyone know where Kiba is" I asked as I tried to dodge the question.

"No, if he isn't at school tomorrow then we will have to send some on to look for him" Rias replied, sweet I don't have to answer the question. "With that done let's to too bed" Akeno said and then stared at Kurumu.

"Aww...but I'm comfy here" Kurumu said as i stroked her tail, I can't help it it's so soft. "That might be true but you both need some sleep we have had a strange day" Akeno explained, really this seems like a normal day for me?

"Wait what about food" I asked. "Glenn" Akeno started with a sweet smile. "It's time for bed, do I have to punish you" She asked sweetly, when the hell did she get so intimating. "Ugh...yea let's go to bed" I replied fearfully, I don't need another punishment, it's either washing their bodies or getting thrown into a wall by lightening.

Kurumu whined a bit and then changed into her fox form and jumped on to my shoulder. As I followed Akeno out of the room Sean made a whipping sound. "I'm not whipped" I yelled. "Sure you're not" Sean shrugged.

I was about to shout at hum when Akeno's voice came from on top of the stairs. "Glenn, what's taking so long?". "Nothing dear" I replied, why did I say that? "So you're not whipped" Sean asked with a grin.

I sighed in defeat and just went up stairs to sleep, or at least try unless Raynare or Rias decide to try and sneak into my bed.

It was the following morning and I was cooking breakfast for everyone because apparently everyone else is too tired, what a load of bull. "Glenn, hurry up I want my hot chocolate" Sean yelled, it's too early for hot chocolate damn it.

"Here, we have to go get more, later you used the last of it" I explained while handing him the hot drink. "Don't worry you will handle it" Sean said and he started to drink the hot chocolate. "Like hell I will" I yelled and started to eat my own breakfast.

"So what's for breakfast" Moka asked as she came down the stairs in her uniform. "Bacon and eggs" I stated. "Hmm...can I have some of you" she asked and didn't even wait for a reply from me before she bit into my neck.

"OW...Moka stop" I yelled in pain, getting bit by a vampire hurts a lot. While I was being bitten by Moka, Akeno and Raynare decided to join us at the table and not even try to stop the girl, what did I do to deserve this?

"I guess Kiba still hasn't returned yet" Akeno asked as she sat down and stole my food, what the hell. "Nope, after school I will go look for him" Sean said as he finished the last of his hot chocolate. "|How much longer are you going to suck my mans blood" Raynare asked.

"Mmm...still the best tasting blood ever" Moka said with a noticeable blush on her face. "I'm not food, damn it" I yelled and noticed my food was gone. "Wait, where did my food go" I asked and looked to see Akeno eating some bacon and eggs that I didn't remember making her.

"Mmm...Glenn you make the best breakfast" Akeno said as she finished off the last of the food. "I don't remember making you food" I replied, what happened to my food? "Oh, don't you remember" She said dismissively.

"Glenn, don't you want to cook some food for your angel" Raynare asked as she gave the puppy dog eyes. "Ok, ok just stop with the eyes" I said as I ran back to the kitchen to make my food again and Raynare's.

After breakfast we arrived at school and Rias would not let go of my arm. "Do you have to hang off me?" I asked as I was getting stared at by everyone else that was walking into the school. "Aww...and I thought you would love to have a sexy girl hug you" Rias pouted cutely.

"Yes I do, but I already have Akeno and Raynare doing that and with everything else that has happened do you know how many rumours that have been spread around about me" I stated. "Of course I do, I spread them" Rias said and skipped off, is she trying to ruin my life?

"Glenn, come on you don't want to be late" Sean called and I only noticed now that everyone else had left me. "Why didn't I just stay in bed, I could cuddly with Kurumu" I sighed and walked towards my class room and missed two golden cat like eyes watching me.

It was now lunch time and me and Sean were under our normal tree deciding on a song. "So, did Kiba come to class at all" Rias asked as she just appeared beside me. "GAH, how do you do that" I yelled as I almost fell out of my tree.

"Fufufu, you don't ask a girl their secrets" Rias giggled. I readjusted myself and then Rias rested her head on my shoulder. "So what song today" Sean asked. "Hmm...why not gonna go far kid by the offspring" I replied after a moment to think.

"Why not" Sean said as he started to play his guitar.

Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back in the line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you  
And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you  
And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
(_Trust, deceived!_)

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running, for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you  
So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running, for their lives

After the song was over I relaxed into the tree and just let Rias sit on my lap and rest her head on my shoulder. "I could really go to sleep just by hearing you sing" Rias sighed in contentment. "Glenn, you stay here I got some stuff to do" Sean said as he ran off for some reason.

I followed his escaping form and just noticed a raven haired girl in that direction. "He is never going to take anything seriously is he?" I questioned out loud. "Like you're any better" Rias stated. "Oh, shut up" I grumbled making her giggle.

It was now after school and I was walking about idle by while Sean was looking for Kiba. "Where could he be" Sean questioned as he started to walk around the city in search of the blond haired knight.

"If I was an angry knight where would I go" Sean thought to himself as he arrived at the market area. Glancing to his left Sean saw a dinner. "Well, I'm hungry so I might as well eat" Sean muttered as he went inside and ordered his food.

As Sean ate his food he looked out of the window and caught the glance of blond hair. "Maybe my luck is turning around" Sean mused as he rushed to his feet paid for the food and legged it out of the dinner and in the direction of the blond haired person.

As he rounded the corner Sean bumped into someone and promptly fell to the ground. "Oh, sorry I wasn't looking" Sean said as he jumped to his feet. "Huh...Sean" the person said and this made Sean freeze and turn his head to the person.

"A-Asuna" Sean stuttered out as he looked at the familiar brown haired angel. "What are you doing here?" they asked in unison. The two just stood there looking at each other. "What are you doing here Sean?" Asuna asked.

"Ugh...I was...asked too..." Sean said as he trailed off because he had nothing else to say. "Go to this area and see if here was anything about the holy swords here" Sean said and mentally congratulated himself for thinking of that.

"Is that so" Asuna questioned sceptically. "So what are you doing here" Sean asked as he started to think of a way to get away from the angel. "Oh, Lord Michael sent me and my partner here because he believes the demons that invaded heaven are from here" Asuna explained.

"Well, I didn't think they would find us this quickly" Sean thought. "Well, I better get back to searching" Sean said as he started to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "I could use your help" Asuna said, it wasn't a question it was an order.

"Damn it, I just had to speak to the one angel in heaven that would come here" Sean mentally cursed his luck. "Sure, I have some time" Sean said and the two started to walk as Asuna started to inform Sean about what they know about the demons.

"So you think they disguise themselves as teenagers" Sean asked and got a nod from the girl. "Shit, they know more than I thought" Sean cursed mentally. "If anything we should be able to find them at the local school" Asuna stated.

"Well, you will have to do that tomorrow as school is over at this time" Sean replied and started to get worried as to where Glenn was right now. "I know, but right now the best chance to find anyone suspicious would be around the school or park" Asuna stated.

"Please don't be there" Sean yelled mentally as the two started to head towards the park. When the two arrived at the park they saw some school kids and Sean thanked his luck that none of them were his friends.

"See anyone" Asuna asked as she started to eye the passing students. "Nope, they all just look like normal school kids" Sean replied, he really needed to get out of their and find Kiba. Sean glanced around and got another sight of blond hair leaving the park.

"Hay maybe we should split up" Sean offered and got up to leave. "You sue that is a good idea" Asuna questioned as she looked at the black haired boy. "Yea, it will let us cover more ground" Sean said and trailed off as that was the best excuse he had.

"Well alright, but I would like to keep in contact with you, so meet me back here in an hour" Asuna said and got up to leave when something crashed through the tree line. Both devil and angel turned to see me lying on the ground with my cleaver on my back.

"Ugh...why the hell are you attack me" I asked and soon the scarlet haired angel rushed out of the tree line carrying two swords. "I have come to kill you for destroy heaven" the girl yelled as he tried to stab her swords into my chest.

Rolling to the side I dodged the sword sand jumped top my feet and ran away. But before I left I looked to see Sean standing there. "Hay Sean, tell the girls I might be late home" I said and continued on my way out of the park and away from the sword wielding angel.

"Well, that was interesting" Sean said as walked off leaving a confused Asuna standing there. "Sean how do you know that person..." she said but trailed off when she noticed that the park was empty. "Where did he go?" Asuna huffed and started to head in the same direction Sean did.

I was currently still running away from the crazed knight. "Will you stop trying to kill me" I yelled and dive to the left to avoid getting stabbed by a spear, how many weapons does this girl have. "No, I know you are that demon that invaded heaven, even how I found out it was you prove it" she yelled back and summoned another spear.

"**_Well, I never seen this coming_**" Demon commented. "**Why did he have to get her attention in the first place**" Albion sighed. "It wasn't my fault" I thought back.


	19. Chapter 19

Well my day sucks right now. Why? Well, I'm being chased around the city by a crazy scarlet haired angel wielding swords. "Be still demon" She said as she throw her sword at me and I just barely dodged it.

Why am I in this situation? Well for that you're going to have to go back a few hours.

Currently I am walking around the city board out of my mind. "Ugh...Sean should be looking for Kiba right now and the girls should be either at home or at the club room" I sighed, What the hell am I going to do today.

"I could go home" I proposed to myself but then instantly cut the idea off. "Nope, one of the girls will probably have something ready to annoy or embarrass me" I thought as I started to walk through the park.

"I wonder what new games are out right now" I thought as I started to head towards the shopping area of the city. As I started to think about what I was going to cook tonight I didn't notice someone in front of me till it was too late.

We both fell to the ground with me on top of the person and my hand grabbing on to something rather soft, please be a big marshmallow. After shaking my head I looked to see a scarlet haired girl with brown eye under me and a noticeable blush on her cute face.

I looked to where my hand was and went into shock. My hand was grasping one of her well proportioned breasts. "Ugh...I..." I stuttered not knowing what to say in this situation. "Mm...Could you remove your hand" she asked.

I blushed in embarrassment and jumped to my feet. "Ugh...sorry" I said and held out of hand for her to grab. She took my hand and I pulled her to her feet. "You alright" I asked but got glared at, why does every girl today glare at me.

As she glared at me I got to finally see her fully. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a blue knee length skirt, and knee high black boots.

"Hmm...You better take responsibility for this" She said sternly. "Huh?" was all I said, what do I do now? "I said you better take responsibility for defiling me" she said, I did what now? "Mm...sorry" I said sheepishly, what the hell am I doing.

"Come on" she said and started walking, what the hell is going on? "Well, what are you waiting for, your taking me to dinner" she said and started walking again. I have no idea what's happening, might as well go with the flow.

A few minutes later found me and this random girl in a dinner ordering food. "So...ugh, what's your name" I asked, I still have no idea what's going on. "I'm Erza scarlet, now who is the person that touched me" She said.

After she said that some people gave me a weird look, why did she have to say that out loud? "I'm Glenn" I replied just loud enough for her to hear me. "Well, I think I should ask you have you seen anyone in league with any devil of demon lately" she asked, if I was drinking something I would have spit it out right then and there.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked, Is she a devil? "I asked you if you have seen anyone in league with any demons" she asked again, she couldn't be a fallen angel Raynare would have said something. "Ugh...no I haven't but isn't all of that stuff just a myth" I asked in return.

"Really, you have a strong aura around you, I would have thought you had contact with a devil or fallen" she stated, well shit. "Well, I haven't" I replied nervously, does that mean the demon could sense I was a devil?

"Well, have you had any contact with demons" I asked, what could she be? "No, if I saw a demon or devil I would have cut them down by now" she stated with a slight glare at me, does she know what I am?

"You do have a strong Aura, are you perhaps an angel as well" she asked, what does she mean by as well. "Ugh...no" I replied, she couldn't be an angel, could she? "Hmm...well, that's a shame maybe later I could have you turned depending on what Lord Michael says about you" Erza explained, I wonder what it's like to be an angel.

"You're kidding right, angels and devil aren't real" I said trying to play all this off as a joke, I need to get the hell out of here now. "Hmm...someone like you should have been contact by one of the factions, your aura is too strong to ignore" she explained, what am I a beacon for monsters or something.

"Well, will you follow me to meet with my leader" she asked, what the hell do I say. "Umm...I can't I have some stuff to do" I explained. "I'm sure it can wait" she said with a smile, wow she's pretty cute. Why do I feel like I'm going to get hit by 100 volts of lightning when I get home?

After we finished the food I tried to leave but Erza just dragged me towards the park. "Mm...Where are we going" I asked, I don't think I'm going to get away from here without a fight. "I know this area is controlled by a high-class devil, so I rather keep you with me than let someone with an aura like yours get re-incarnated into a devil" she explained.

"Well, I'm sure they wouldn't do anything" I replied, I wonder if she can't tell I'm a devil because of my demon side? "I rather not take that chance, someone like you would be a great asset to the angels" she said, I just love how people like to use me.

We arrived at the park to find it empty; seriously does no one go here? "Well, here we are, I would like to ask you a question" Erza said getting my attention; she isn't going to try and kill me is she. "Mm...Sure, what's your question" I asked, I'm so not going to like this.

"If Lord Michael allows you to become an angel will you be a part of my holy saints" she asked, I so didn't see this coming. "Mm...I can't" I replied while taking a step back might as well get ready to run.

"Huh? Why?" she asked. "Mm...because I'm not a religious person" I stated, is that really the best my brain could come up with? "That doesn't matter" Erza said, why does she want me to be in her team?

"Well...it's still no, I got to go" I said and started to walk away. I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I can't let you leave, if those devils where to get their hands on your power it could be the end of us" Erza explained.

"Mm...well..." I was about to continue when a familiar voice was heard from the nearby tree line. "Harbinger, the demon council wishes to have your report" Thal said just hiding his lizard like appearance in the shadows of the tree.

"Mm...you're talking to someone else right?" I questioned, this has to be the worst time for Thal to appear, ever. "Is there something wrong Harbinger" he asked, can he not see the girl beside me? "What are you doing here demon" Erza asked, fuck!

"Oh, I guess I will leave you alone for today harbinger" Thal said and disappeared, he isn't even going to help me! "Well, wasn't that interesting" I said and was about to casually walk off when I felt a sword pressed against my neck.

"So you lied to me" she questioned, what? "I should have seen it" she said, I have no idea where she is going with this. "I thought you would make a great companion, but you tricked me in to thinking you're just a normal human" she said.

"I just hope your soul can find piece in death" she said and the sword left my neck and was raised above me. Not really liking the idea of dying I spun around and drew my cleaver from my pocket dimension and just blocked the sword that would have cut me in two.

"Hmm...So the demon wants to live" she said and started to push down on her sword. As we fought for dominance I looked to see her wearing a silver chest plate with shoulder guards and a gold cross covering her heart, when the hell did she put that on?

Erza jumped back after a moment of trying to outdo me in strength and held out her empty hand. A flash of light appear and another sword was now in her hands, well shit I only have one cleaver. "Well that isn't fair" I commented dryly.

Erza lunged forward swinging both her sword in opposite directions. I blocked the left with my cleaver and summoned my gauntlet to block the right. "A sacred gear" she asked in disbelief. I didn't say anything as I slid in to a stance and created an ice claw.

"Where did a demon like you get such a strong gear" she asked with rage evident in her voice, she doesn't think I stole it from someone, does she? "I was born with this thing" I replied, why do I have to get in to these situations.

Erza lunged forward again one sword stabbing forward while the other came around to cut my head off. I side stepped the stab and brought my claw up to stop the sword from taking my head. I grabbed on to the sword with my claw and pulled Erza forward.

She staggered forward and allowed me to knee her in the chest, not my best move. My knee connected with the rock hard chest plate, man that hurts. "Such dishonourable fighting" Erza commented, what your trying to kill me!

Grunting in pain I jumped back and ran for my life, no way am I staying to get killed by her. I could hear her following me and just as that thought entered my head a spear flew past my head, what the hell man?

Glancing behind me I saw her flying towards me, I don't think I can use my wings without letting her knew I'm a devil. Diving to the left I avoided being killed my a...axe? Where the hell is she getting all these weapons?

"Why can't you just accept your fate, you will find paradise in heaven and maybe become an angel there" She said, I don't want to find out what happens if a devil gets killed in this way. "Sorry, but I like living" I replied, I really can't think of coma backs today, can I?

Me and Erza were now getting close to the city she would have to retract her wings by now. As I got into the city I saw Erza still flying towards me, where the hell are all of the people. "Since you think it was a good idea to go to a crowded area I use my powers to have all of the humans leave any area I was going" she explained, now that just isn't fair.

Sighing in annoyance I started running again. As I ran I could hear the sounds of weapons being embedded in the wall I was just at, where is she getting all of these weapons. I stopped running just in time as sword flew in front of me and would have gutted me if I didn't.

"You are difficult to kill" she stated, well I don't want to die! I turned to face my pursuer and just raised my claw in time to stop a great sword from taking my head. "Great, I just had to get chased by the walking armoury" I commented.

Flipping my cleaver in to a reverse grip I pushed the great sword out of the way and tried to slice Erza with the spike of my sword. I didn't even get close as she leaned backwards and avoided the attack before shooting her head forward and head butting me, why the hell did she do that.

In my confusion Erza brought her sword to bare and was about to stab forward when I fell to the floor and just missed the killer blow. When my senses came back I saw Erza ripped her sword out of the building and angrily looking at me.

I jumped to my feet and started running again, where can I go so I can survive this? I stopped just short of a alleyway and dived inside to avoided more swords. Climbing to my feet I looked around and saw a wall I could use to escape, for a little bit at least.

Seeing Erza landing behind me I just went for it. Running forward I ran up the wall a little and tabbed the cleaver into the wall. Using it as a ledge I jumped on top of it and jumped over the wall while holding on to the chain of my sword, who knew that thing could extend.

I was over the wall and pulled on the chain letting my sword follow me. "Can't stop now" I muttered to myself. Running through the alleyways I looked for an exit but couldn't fins shit. "Oh, come on" I grumbled out loud.

"There you are" a voice said from above me. I looked to see Erza flying above me. "I thought you were just a normal demon but it seems you might be the demon that invaded heaven" she said as she landed a few meters away from me.

"What, I've never been to heaven before" I said, I can't lie for shit today can I? "The report I was giving where a demon of human appearance, Exceptional free running ability and an ice blue claver for a weapon" she explained, well maybe I should have been more carful on that mission.

"Well, that is all a coincidence" I said sheepishly. "I can't take that chance" she said as made two swords appear in her hands. I wasn't thinking when I backed up into a ladder of a fire escape. Erza came running at me with her sword ready to kill.

Just before her swords could get me I jumped wrapping my claw around one of the ladder bars and kicked Erza in the chest. Using the force of the kick I flipped and landed on the platform connected to the ladder.

"I can't believe that worked" I said and got to my feet. I was about to run again when I felt something hit my face. I cashed through the wall beside me because of the kick Erza gave me and I landed in a...bath tub?

I raised my head to see a purple haired girl just sitting in front of me; at least her assets are covered by the bubbles. "Something wrong cutie" she giggled, does she not see the problem here. I jumped up and back away from her.

"Ugh...sorry" I said and looked towards the dust could that I caused. "So why did someone like you crash into my bath, unless you want to join me" she purred. I turned my head and looked into the golden cat like eyes, what strange eyes.

"Where did you go demon" I heard Erza's voice from the not clearing dust cloud. "Oh, no...I got to go, sorry about the wall" I said jumping out of the bath and running down the girl's hallway. "Aww and I didn't even get his name" she said with a pout.

A second later Erza walked through the hole in the wall. "He seems to have gotten away for now" she said and took off after the blond. The girl just watched her leave before turning to the hole in her wall.

"Hmm...It looks like I need a new apartment" she pouted and then a grin etched across her face. "I wonder where the cutie lives, NYA" she said and exploded into a pink cloud. When the cloud clear a purple cat with a witches hat was sitting on the side of the bath.

The cat jumped out of the hole in the wall and started to follow the two.

I was still running from the crazy angel. "Why me?" I questioned as I rounded a corner and stopped to catch my breath, I need to work out more. "How the hell am I getting out of this one" I muttered and froze when I heard the sound of wing and someone landing beside me.

"This has been fun but can we get this over with" Erza asked as she summoned two swords. I didn't have time to grab my sword off my back so I blocked the first sword with my gauntlet, grabbed on to the black and pulled it across my chest and forced her to stop her attack with the other blade.

"Why can't we just forgive and forget" I asked as I backed up and drew my cleaver. "After you defiled me with those demons hands, I think not" she growled, it was an accident. Why can't she see that? "It wasn't my fault" I said and blocked another slash aimed for my head.

We held our sword in a stale mate. I got an idea so I released the sword that was held by my gauntlet and quickly lashed out with a left punch. It was quick and light but it got her to stagger back a few feet and that was all I needed.

Spinning on my heel I took off in another sprint in a random direction. Rounding the next corner I could see the exit, I didn't think this place was that big. As I got to the exit I noticed I was back in the park, did I just go in complete circle?

"Why don't you stand and fight like a man" Erza yelled from behind me. "Because this man wants to live" I yelled back, I am not a manly man. I reached the tree line of the park and turned just in time to be kicked by one of Erza's boots, man that really hurts.

After that you guys know what happens. I get thrown into the ground, I see Sean, I run off again, and Erza decides to continue chasing me.

Right now I am clashing swords with Erza in the park. "Why do you want to kill me" I questioned, all I did was fall on her does that really mean she has to kill me. "I was defiled by a demon, you invaded heaven and tricked me in to believing your are a good man" she explained, I didn't trick you damn it.

"Is there any way we can just go our separate ways" I asked, If Akeno or Raynare hear about this I am so dead. "Yes, with your death" she said, I should have seen that one coming. I blocked another sword strike with my gauntlet and ducked under the other one.

Spinning on my heel I lashed out with my right foot and kicked Erza back a few feet. "Why do you not attack" she asked as she got back to her feet. "I'm not the one trying to kill me" I replied and readied for her next attack.

"You are a strange demon" she said, if it wasn't for the fact I could die, I would have face vaulted right there. "Eh, I'm a strange person" I replied, which is true to some extent. "No matter you must be purified if you wish to go to heaven" Erza said and charged forward.

I blocked both sword and held them steady. "Sorry, been there and don't feel like going back for a while" I said with a grin, that was one of the cheesiest things I have ever said. "You're an idiot" she said with a calm expression, now that was un-called for.

I didn't reply and jumped back to make some distance between us. Demon will you stop laughing, if I'm an idiot so are you. "**_Way to ruin my fun king_**" Demon said, well screw you. Erza charged forward again.

I side stepped both stab's and moved forward. Just before I kicked her in the chest my scaled grieve appeared on my leg and connected with her chest piece. A noticeable crack was heard as Erza staggered back holding her chest.

I looked to see her chest piece had cracked. Before I could push my advantage a voice was heard. "ERZA!" someone yelled and I was forced to jump back a two spears of light stabbed into the ground in front of me.

"What are you doing attack my partner" the voice asked. I turned to see that Asuna girl that Sean saw in heaven, wait wasn't she beside him when...well I royally screwed up. "I didn't do anything damn it" I yelled, why does my day have to be so shit?

"Then why are you attack her" she asked as she flew to her friends side and helped her to her feet. "She attacked me, I have been running all over the city to get away from her" I explained. "Asuna, he is the demon that invaded heaven" Erza said.

"Oh come on" I sighed in annoyance, I just want to go to bed. "Erza we will retreat for now, at least we know they are in the city" Asuna said and flew off with her friend in hand. "Well that was interesting" I sighed and fell on to my back.

I just stared up at the sky watching the clouds go by, what a weird day. I felt something small land on my chest. I looked to see a purple cat? With a witches hat and a strange caller, sitting on my chest licking its paw.

"Mm...hello" I said, why am I even trying to talk to a cat. "Meow" the cat replied, I didn't think that would work. The cat just sat there looking at me while its tail waged behind it. "So what's you name" I questioned as I raised a hand to the caller.

I saw the name Blair just under the five pointed star on the caller. "So Blair, what are you doing out here" I asked and the answer I got was her curling up on my chest and relaxing. "Guess we both need some time to relax" I sighed, I like this cat.

After a few moments of just lying there I decided to get up and go home. I rose up and saw the purple cat wake up and look at me with an annoyed expression. "Don't look at me like that I have to get home" I explained, why am I explaining myself to a cat?

Lifting the cat off my lap I jumped to my feet and started to wake home. I heard a meow behind me and turned to see the4 cat following me. "I don't have any food for you" I said, I like the cat but I don't think I can bring it home.

The cat meowed again and just looked at me as if saying 'I'm going to follow you, whether you like it or not'. "Don't you have your own home to go to?" I asked, how this cat understands me I will never know.

The moment I asked the question the cat's ears slumped, at least I think they did if the hat wasn't in the way. "Now I feel like a dick" I thought and Demon and Albion just sighed in annoyance. "Well, I don't think my apartment allows pets but I can get you some food" I said.

The cat pricked up at this and jumped on to my shoulder. "I guess you're coming with me Blair" I said and got a meow from the feline. I giggled a little at the cat before continuing on my way. Why is that when I don't get attack people stare at me?

After one really awkward walk home, is it that weird to have a cat sitting on your shoulder while walking home? "Hay, who's home" I yelled as I got into the house. "Oh, Glenn what took you so long" Rias asked as she came down the stairs.

"I thought Sean told you" I said, please don't hurt me. "Oh he did, But I would like to hear how you got in to that situation" she said with a sweet smile, I feel a very painful punishment coming. "Ugh...I bumped into someone and they ended up being an angel and attacked me" I summarised; I will never tell her about the dinner.

"Is that all, well how did you escape" she asked and started to eye Blair who was just happily purring on my shoulder. "I ran all over town and then defeated the girl and she was taken away by her friend" I explained. Why are you glaring at me?

"Hmm...Glenn, go get some rest you have a big day tomorrow with the demon meeting" Rias said and I released the breath I didn't even know I was holding, at least she didn't punish me. "Oh, when you get back you're taking Raynare out and then me, as punishment for not calling for help" Rias said and disappear up the stairs.

"Well that was unexpected" I sighed and Blair meowed in agreement. "Well let's get you some food and then off to bed" I said and went towards the kitchen. One meal and a lot of chicken later I was in my room getting ready for bed.

"How the hell did you eat all that chicken" I asked while the cat just sat on my bed wagging its tail at me. "You know what, I give up" I said and just slumped into my bed. "Huh? I wonder where Akeno is" I thought as I didn't see her come home.

I sighed and decided just to get some sleep, I still need to figure out what I'm going to do about Moka's father when I finish with the meeting. As I drifted off to sleep I felt two arms wrap around me, Akeno must have got home.

"Night" I side and fell asleep with the girl hugging me in my sleep. If I had turned around I would have seen a smirking purple haired girl hugging me.

"Who are you" I heard a familiar voice say. "Me, I'm just a normal kitty" an un-familiar voice said. "Really, because a kitty wouldn't be hugging my boyfriend" another familiar voice said. "Aww...I'm sure we can share" the un-familiar voice said.

"Sorry, but I already have to share him" the first voice said, ok who the hell are they talking about. I cracked an eye open to see Raynare and Akeno standing beside my bed and they did not look happy. "Oh, the cuties awake" I heard a voice behind me.

I was confused I thought Akeno was in my bed last night. I turned to see the purple haired girl from yesterday lying naked in my bed with an amused smirk on her face. "Glad you're awake cutie, so do you want to play with this little kitty" she purred.

"Stay away from my man" Raynare said and yanked me from the bed and in to a wall. "Ow, what did I do" I asked as I pulled myself from the wall. "For one thing you are sleeping with a random girl" Raynare growled, Oh shit.

"Who are you" Akeno asked. "As I said I'm Blair, the cuties new cat" Blair said, wait Blair? "What do you mean cat, and where did that cat go anyway" I wondered, I'm pretty sure it went to sleep at the end of my bed.

"I'm right here silly" Blair giggled and then I finally noticed the two cat ears on top of her head, how did I miss those? "Care to explain why you have a girl in your bed Glenn" A amused voce said from the door.

I looked to see Sean eating cereal at the door with a grin on his face. "Ugh...I..." I tried to say something but Blair cut me off. "Glenn offered me a place to stay" she chipped in. "What, I said that to the cat with the witches hat" I yelled.

"You mean me" she said and before I could question her logic she was surrounded in a pink mist and the purple cat walked out of it. "See" the cat said. Well I'm just going to take this time to freak out. I jumped back and smashed my head into the wall and knocked myself out.

"Aww...I wanted to have some fun" Blair said as she looked at the knocked out blonde. "Eh, don't worry he will wake up soon and then you can have fun" Sean said and got glared at by the devil and fallen angel.

"She is not touching my Glenn" they both yelled at the Canadian. Sean didn't even say anything as he walked away and pulled out the familiar note book. "So what do we do about him" Blair said as she jumped on to Glenn's chest.


	20. Chapter 20

Well this really sucks. The reason why is because all I see is purple, why purple I don't know? My eyes are open and I still see purple, I may be crazy but this is just not cool. "Why is everything purple" I asked out loud.

That was when the purple giggled and why do I feel like someone is lying on my chest. "Fufufu, I see you like my dress" the purple said and the weight on my chest increased. Why does is feel like two rather soft objects are pressing against my chest.

The mass of purple moved and I was ow nose to nose with Blair. "I didn't think you could sleep for so long" she purred. This is when I noticed she was pressing her rather impressive assets on to my chest.

"Ugh...what are you doing" I stuttered out. "Me, I'm just getting comfortable" she purred into my ear. "Mm...could you let me go?" I asked hopefully. "Aww...but I wanted to play some more" she pouted, why is it that every girl that does that is so damn cute.

She got off me and I finally noticed I was on the floor of my room. "So what do you think of my dress" Blair asked. I looked up and almost had a nose bleed, almost. Blair was wearing a very skimpy witch's costume and is that skirt even covering her panties?

"Ugh...I'm going to get a shower" I said and dashed out of the room leaving a grinning kitty. I was now in the shower relaxing and thinking about how my life got so weird, I could accept the devils but vampires and magical kitties is pushing my sanity and I don't have much of that left.

While I was having my shower I heard the door fling open. "The hell?" I yelled and pushed the shower curtain back a little to see Sean running into the bathroom. "Sorry Glenn but I got to pee" he yelled and went straight for the toilet.

"Dude, wait till I'm done" I yelled and put the curtain back so I didn't have to see him. "I couldn't hold it" she said, that's not a good excuse. "Can you hurry up" I asked. "Nope, I can't control how fast I pee" Sean replied, this is a stupid conversation.

"What's going on in here" a heard a voice ask. I peeked out of the shower curtain to see Kiba standing there eating a bowl of cereal, when the hell did Kiba get back? "Kiba where you been" Sean asked while still peeing, what did he drink a river or something?

"I needed some time to cool off, also when did you guys get a cat" Kiba asked. "Oh Glenn brought her home, we need to add her to the list" Sean informed the blond knight. "What, Glenn is there something you need to tell us" Kiba asked.

"Gahh, dang it, I'm not a furry" I yelled at him. After that we fell in to an uncomfortable silence. The only sounds were Sean peeing, my shower, and the sound of Kiba munching on his cereal, what is he eating anyway?

"So...how's your shower" Kiba asked. "Not bad, till you two came in" I pointed out. "I came to hear you sing" Kiba replied sarcastically. "Well I'm in the shower" I stated blankly. "Man, I love that song" Sean commented happily, how the hell are you still peeing?

"I'm not singing that" I yelled at him. "Aww...I'm sure the girls would love to hear you" Kiba said and I finally noticed he didn't close the door. "Dude, close the door" I stated. "Mm...No, that would require I move my arm and force a door closed, do you know how much effort that would cost me" Kiba said.

"You sound just like a certain orange coloured Spartan" Sean pointed out, wow he really does. "When did you get so lazy" I asked. "It's too early for me to be nice and prince like" Kiba stated, at least he has a reason.

"What happening here" a small tired voice said. I looked behind Kiba to see Serafall standing groggily there rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here" I said in an unmanly scream.

"Huh? Oh Glenn, what do you mean I live here" she said innocently, since when did she live here. "Glenn don't you remember Koneko moving in and Serafall already claiming a room" Sean said. "I just have one thing to say" I started and got everyone's attention.

"I'm still in the shower get the hell out" I yelled. "Fufufu, You sure you don't want me to wash your back, and maybe your front as well" Serafall giggled. I just stared at her and slammed the curtain shut in her face, this is just nuts.

"Glenn don't forget you and Moka are leaving to the underworld today" Sean said, oh yea I almost forgot. "Thanks', now get out" I yelled, I don't need this shit in the morning, unless it's Raynare. Where did that come from?

Somewhere in the house a certain fallen angel sneezed. "Huh? I wonder if someone is thinking about me" she said and then her face gained a grin as she left the room.

After my eventful shower I got dressed and headed down stairs. Sitting at the very large table was Moka, Koneko, Serafall, and Blair in her cat form and Rias. "Where are Raynare and Akeno" I asked as I grabbed some bacon and pancakes.

"Oh, Akeno had to leave early and Raynare is..." she trailed off and left me in confusion. I was about to ask again when I felt two arms wrap around me. "I'm right here" Raynare said and kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed and noticed that Moka, Rias, and Koneko were glaring at me, what did I do? "Fufufu, mind if I join in" Blair asked, when the hell did she change forms. I didn't even get to say anything as Blair jumped on to my lap kissed me on the cheek and snuggled into my chest.

"Hay, get off my Glenn" all of the girls yelled. "Fufufu, don't worry I'm only going to have some fun" she said and grinded her hips, if I wasn't already blushing I would be. "B-Blair stop" I stuttered out. "Hmm...Looks like Blair will be taking the score board by storm" Sean said, when did Kiba and him get the score board.

"Why am I so low" Rias asked, wow Moka is tied with Kurumu and Raynare is tied for first place with Akeno. "Oh don't worry about it" Sean said and the score board disappeared, what the hell? "Now can you get my servant" Rias asked.

"Sorry but I'm comfy here" Blair replied, is my lap really that comfy? "Glenn we should be leaving soon" Moka said, at least she didn't say anything about me being her mate. "And can you get off my mate" Moka added, I had to jinx it didn't I.

Blair reluctantly let me go and me and Moka went to the living room. "Ok, we will be back by tomorrow or the next day" I stated while Moka opened the portal to the underworld forest, I wonder if there is any other way to travel to the underworld?

"Come back soon, I have our date planned out" Raynare said. "Ignore the angel and get going, I want to come to the next meeting" Sean said, is that another bowl of cereal? "Let's get going my father still wants to talk with you" Moka said, she had to say that, didn't she?

Before I could be killed by any of the girls I jumped into the portal. "Well that was fun" Kiba said. "Kiba where have you been" Rias yelled as she jumped not noticing the knight behind her. "Eh, I was just about" he said and wondered off.

On the other side I landed with a thud. "Whoa, I'm so dead when I get home" I muttered and picked myself off the ground. I turned to the portal and watched Moka calmly walk out of it. "Was there a need for the ridicules actions" Moka asked.

"Yup" I replied cheerily. "Let's get going the council is waiting for you" Moka stated, what is she my secretary or something. "Hurry up" she ordered and I jumped before catching up with the angry vampire.

After a few minutes of walking we arrived at the two pillars that separate the demon world from the underworld. "Greetings Harbinger" one of the Orc guards said, when did they get so nice. "The council is starting I would hurry" the other stated.

"Thanks" I said and summoned my mask; I don't want these guys seeing my face yet. Walking through the pillars I felt the usual sensation of walking through a barrier and was greeted by the sight of the forest changing to a village kind of thing.

"What happened here" I asked. "The portal is always in the same place but the place of the meeting is always different" a voice said. I turned to see Tusime leaning against one of the pillars. "Ok...where are we" I asked.

"We are in the succubus village, you should stay for a while we could make your stay very comfortable" she said while licking her lips, I don't like the look she's giving me. "My mate will not be taken by such cheep tricks" Moka said and grabbed on to my left arm.

"Hmm...I'm sure the Harbinger will be taken by many of our women while here" she said and started walking towards a huge building in the centre of the village. "Glenn, I you do fall for them I will take you home and lock you in my room" Moka said, why do I think she will do that?

I shuddered at the thought and just started to follow the succubus queen towards the meeting, why are all of these girls staring at me. Did she just flash her boobs at me? I closed my eyes behind my mask and hurried towards the meeting area.

We arrived just as Tusime sat down in her seat. "So you finally join us Harbinger" the goblin king stated happily. "Yea, your device works by the way" I replied and throw the little device at him. "That's good, I have other things if you would like to test them" he said with a grin, am I a Ginny pig to him?

"This is not the right time" the Orc lord grunted. "Yes, I agree with the Orc" the vampire lord stated. "What have you found young Harbinger" he asked, at least he isn't glaring at me this time. "From the information I got in heaven I have found that the holy sword is in the areas where I stay" I explained.

"Do you know where they are?" the Orc asked. "No, most likely the swords will have been moved by now, but the information has given me the rough area where they are located" I explained calmly. "Hmm...How was your mission in to heaven" the goblin king asked.

I grew nervous but calmed myself down and told them what happened, minus the parts of Sean and his adventure with the angel. When I finished my tale every one of the demon lords had their jaws dropped.

The silence was broken by the goblins king laughter and soon the Orc followed with the werewolf snicker behind them. "Oh, I wouldn't have seen it any other way" the pale Orc said after he contorted his fit laughter.

"Yes, the frast's are always known for their strength and power" the goblin king got out but he was still laughing his ass off. "Ah, you would have made a fine Orc my boy" the pale Orc laughed. "Ugh...thanks I think" I replied, was that a compliment.

"Now we come to the finally part of the meeting" the vampire lord said. "There have been resent reports of a group composed of all three factions causing trouble in the human world" he stated. "Yes, my spy's say they are trying to cause another war" the goblin king said.

"It is most likely going to cause a war if the three factions can't agree on something" the succubus queen spoke up. "And what might that be" the Orc lord asked."A treaty, all three factions can't afford another war and neither can we" she said.

"I agree, but what should we do" I asked. "Most likely the three factions will hold a meeting to discuss this treaty, at such time we will offer our support to them" the goblin king stated. "But who will represent us" the werewolf leader asked.

After he said that the rest of the demon lords look at me. "What do I have something on my mask" I asked. "No, but you will be representing us at this meeting when the time comes" the vampire lord stated.

"WHAT" I yelled, why me? "Yes, I agree with the vampire you command the strongest group of demons and have proven yourself worthy of this task" the Orc stated. "Why should we let this freak of a demon represent us" the werewolf asked.

"Why? Because he is a Frast demon, he has connection to the devils who is family to one of the four Satan's and has his one personal connection with one of them" the goblin king said and sent me a grin, how the hell does he know about Serafall?

"He is not a demon, why should he represent us" the werewolf argued, what does he have against me? "Why don't you shut you trap mutt" the succubus queen growled at him. "The Harbinger is a demon lord just like you, we have agreed upon this and you are out voted" she said.

"You will regret this" the wolf said before getting out of his chair and leaving the room. "What did I do to him" I wondered out loud. "There is no need to worry Harbinger, now why don't you join me and the girls for a drink" the succubus queen asked.

"He can join you after I have spoken to him in private" the vampire lord stated and walked out of the room. "Well, I guess we will see you later" Tusime said with a wink before leaving the room. "Do you think the succubus will get the boy" the pale Orc whispered to the goblin king.

"I do not know, she will have to get past a lot of other girls that have their sights on the young Harbinger" the goblin king whispered back, I can hear you! Ugh I wonder what Sean is doing?

Sean was currently walking with Kiba in the middle of town as school had just got out. "Hmm...someone is talking about me" Sean muttered and got a strange look front the blond knight beside him.

"Whatever you say" Kiba replied with a shrug of his shoulders. As the two walked Sean grew curious as to why the knight had left for the day. "Kiba was history do you have with those swords" Sean asked and noticed Kiba tense up.

"Sorry for asking you don't..." Sean was about to go on when Kiba cut him off. "It's alright, I guess everyone would want to know" Kiba stated and walked towards the nearest bench. The two sat down and Kiba took a peed breath.

"Before I was taken in my Rias I was part of a secret project to find wielders for the holy sword" Kiba explained with a faraway look on his face. "There were forty of us and the church treated us less than dirt" he said with clenched fists.

"Every time we failed to bond with one of the swords they had we were beaten, they beat children dude" Kiba stated. "The tested us and soon found us not compatible enough with the swords but they had enough information for the next group" Kiba said with a sigh.

"It was then that the church needed to get rid of us, they did something even devil wouldn't..." Kiba said and trailed off with a sad sigh. "They preformed genocide on a group of kids, they placed us all in gas chambers and gassed us" Kiba said as he remembered the rest of his fallen friends.

"I escaped somehow, and all I remember is running and searing vengeance on the sword that destroyed not only my life but the rest of my friends" Kiba said. "The only way for my friends and myself to finally rest is to destroy the sword" Kiba said with spoken confidence.

"Kiba, I don't know what to say" Sean said he was in utter shock at what he heard. "It's ok, Rias found me and gave me a chance to live like my brothers would have wanted" Kiba said with a small smile.

"Well I guess you aren't alone any more" Sean said and confused Kiba. "Rias took you in and gave you a family, and now you have me and Glenn" Sean said with a grin. "You aren't alone Kiba, and with our help you can finally destroy those swords" Sean said and Kiba just stared at the Canadian.

"I should have guessed you would be helping me" Kiba replied with a true smile. "Yep, and next I'm getting you a girlfriend" Sean said and made Kiba face vault. "You ruined the moment Sean" Kiba said with a sweet dropped expression.

"Eh, I got this, now let's go we got a sword to find" Sean said and started walking in a direction he had no idea where he was going. "Hay, wait up" Kiba yelled and ran to catch up with the fire dragon. "Come on, I thought knight were meant to be fast" Sean teased.

Sean rounded the corner and saw a sight he thought would never happen. "Sean, where did..." Kiba started but his words died in his mouth as he saw what was in front of him. In front of the two devils was the sword wielding nuns and they were begging for money, and badly.

"What the hell" Sean muttered as he soon saw the girls fighting with each other over and crappy painting of a man; at least he thinks it's a man. "I have absolutely no idea what is going on" Kiba muttered as he saw the nuns argue about whether the painting was of a saint or something.

"Do you think we should help" Sean asked. "I would say no, but this is just to pathetic and I can't watch anymore" Kiba replied. "Well, let's get this over with, we have enough for four people at the nearest dinner right" Sean asked and Kiba pulled out what money they had and then shrugged.

"Great help" Sean sighed and just went with the flow of things and started walking towards the girls."Hay, you two alright" Sean asked as he got the nuns attention. The girls stiffened as they looked to see the two devils walking towards them.

"What do you two want?" Xenovia growled out. "Well, I was going to offer you to some lunch, but I guess you two don't want that" Sean said and started walking away when he heard the two girls stomachs growl.

"Mm...Wait, ugh we could use some food" Irina said while blushing in embarrassment. "Irina, we can't trust devils" Xenovia yelled at her fellow nun. "Hmm...I don't think we can help if someone doesn't like our help" Kiba said with a grin.

"No, please" Irina said as she glared at her partner. "We don't have any more money we need food for the mission" Irina stated sternly. "We don't have money because you spent it all on that fake picture" Xenovia growled and the two resumed their argument.

"When you two are ready there is a dinner we can go too" Sean said making the two girl blush again yet one was blushing and glaring at the two devils. "We don't need help from you kind" Xenovia stated.

"Alright, see you later" Sean said with a wave and started walking again. "Xenovia, I know we can't let them help us but we are starving" Irina argued. "The church will look down on us if we let them help" Xenovia stated definitively.

"But we can except help from a dragon, they aren't sinful like devils" Irina stated trying to get her friend to agree because she was starving at the moment. "Erg fine, let's hope the dragon will help us" Xenovia said yet still help a strong attitude towards the situation.

The two girls caught up with the devils just before they left the area. "Oh, what do you two want?" Kiba asked just as venomously as Xenovia did to them. "Mm...we would like to except help from one of the heavenly dragons" Irina said as she bowed to Sean.

"I was not expecting that" Sean muttered. "Alright, let's get some food" Sean said as he returned to his cheery mood. The four arrived at the dinner Sean wanted to go to and sat down at the nearest table.

"So, what were you to doing again?" Sean asked as he looked away from the waitress that was winking at him, but for some reason he didn't care. "We are searching for the holy sword" Irina explained while looking through the menu.

"You found anything yet" Kiba asked. "We aren't going to tell a devil anything" Xenovia growled but was elbowed by Irina to shut up. "We haven't found anything yet" Irina said politely but was glared at by the blue haired girl.

"Hmm...Glenn went through the information we gathered on our last mission and narrowed down the area" Kiba said in a thinking pose. "What tell us where it is?" Xenovia yelled and attracted some attention from the other customers.

"He didn't tell me, he went to the demon council about it, he is a demon lord after all" Kiba said, he had no idea why he was saying any of this he just felt like it. "Why are you in contact with a demon lord?" Irina asked.

"Oh, it was the other blond that shot at you" Sean said not really caring about his surroundings. "The cute one" Irina blurted out but blush when Sean grinned, Kiba didn't care and Xenovia glared at her. "Yep, that's the one he's also the other heavenly dragon" Sean stated.

"What do you to plan to do when you find the swords" Kiba asked making the table's atmosphere grow serious. "We are to fi9nd the swords and if possible return them to the church" Xenovia explained.

"And if you can't?" Sean found himself asking. "We destroy them at any cost" Irina said sadly and both Kiba and Sean picked up the meaning behind her words. "Why does the church waste lives like this" Kiba asked.

"Huh?" the two girls questioned. "They would send two girls this young to go and get themselves killed" Kiba stated angrily. "It's our duty to the church" Xenovia defended. "Kind of stupid if you ask me" Sean mumbled to himself.

"Why do you question what the church does, you are devils" Xenovia stated. "We question it because it is a waste of your lives" Sean stated with a glare. "I don't see it as a waste if I am serving my lord" Xenovia stated.

"Well, I'm not letting that happen" Sean said and Kiba nodded. "What are you going to do? Stop us" Irina asked as she started to reach for her sword. "Nope, we are going to help you" Sean said and Kiba surprisingly agreed with him.

"What?" the two girls yelled. "You heard him, we are going to help you" Kiba stated. "It's the best for both groups, you get the swords back, and Kiba gets to destroy them" Sean said. "Why would we let you destroy the swords" Irina asked.

"Not your swords the two that are missing, the best way to get them is to destroy them and pick up the pieces" Sean stated. "Fine, do what you want" Xenovia said and Sean just grinned as he turned to Irina. "And I can't have you die without getting to know Glenn" he said with a stupid grin.

In the underworld I just entered a very fancy looking building when I sneezed. "Did someone just do something stupid that involves me?" I wondered out loud. Shrugging my shoulders I caught up with the vampire lord as he entered a room.

"Have a seat" he said as I just walked into the room, I wasn't even through the door, and he already ordered me to do something. "So what did you want to talk to me about" I asked as I sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Oh nothing much" he started and then his face grew serious. "Just that my daughter mark is on your neck" he growled, I knew it. "Ugh, I can explain" I said, I can't explain shit. "Well then tell me" he said, this guy is scary when he wants to be.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice, it kind of just happened" I said, I wonder what he will think if he knew his daughter forcible marked me? "And how did it happen" he asked, well shit. "Ugh...it...she ambushed me and marked me" I said, I'm so not taking the fall for her.

"So it is my daughters fault" he questioned, why is he grinning? "Ugh yes" I replied, what else am I meant to say? "Hmm...so what are your intentions" he asked. "What?" was my reply; I'm lost what's going on.

"What do you plan to do with my daughter" he asked. "Ugh, I have no idea what you're talking about" I stated, I seriously don't! "She has marked you as her mate, what do you think that means" he questioned; I don't think that was a real question.

"If you're asking what I think you're asking then no, I do..." I trailed off when I felt something wrong. "You what" the vampire lord stated but I wasn't listening to him. "Sorry dude but I got to go" I stated and summoned my sword and pistol.

"Where do you think l you are going Harbinger" the vampire lord asked. I ignored him as I walked to the window and glanced outside and towards the forest. "There is something wrong, I don't know what but I know it has to do with me" I explained and saw something move in the forest, was that silver hair.

"Do you know what wrong's" the vampire lord asked. "I don't know it's a strong feeling that something is wrong and I need to go" I stated and saw the vampire lord smirk. "It seems you are more than good enough for my daughter" he said and greatly confused me.

I shrugged and ran towards the forest, I wonder what he meant. When I arrived at the forest I saw something's moving around in a clearing. As I got closer I heard voices. "Hmm...so you're his mate eh?" a male voice stated.

"Get off me" a really familiar female voice yelled. "No, I don't think we will" the male voice said again. "We are going to have fun with you and show that freak his place" he continued, I really don't like where this is going.

I glanced around the tree I was hiding behind to see a very shocking sight. The werewolf lord was standing in front of two others that were holding a tore up and bleeding Moka. She had a cut on her head and arm and her clothes were just hiding her private parts from the three wolves.

"**_King, you get out there now before they hurt our mate further_**" demon roared inside my head. I narrowed my eyes at the three as I drew my sword and stepped forward. "You better have a good reason for touching Moka" I growled out.

The wolf lord turned and saw me standing there with my sword out and a icy mist escaping the gap in the teeth of my mask. "He, look boys the freak shows himself" he laughed, I am so going to kill him.

"You better let her go" I stated angrily. "And if we don't" he asked smugly. "**_Then you're going to freeze_**" I stated darkly as an icy mist gathered around my feet. "What you going to do freak, run back to your demons and get them on us" he asked.

The mist around me intensified as I glared at him. I raised my sword and pointed it at him while bringing my other hand to grab on to my forearm. "**_NO, I'm going to kill you_**" I stated the wolves laughed at this but stopped when they saw energy I'm sure was surrounding me.

"**_RELEASE: DEMON'S BANE_**" I roared as the energy exploded off of me and blinded everyone. "**_Now, you will know the power of the frast's_**" I stated. The light died down and the three wolves gasped with Moka look shocked.

I grinned at the three as my eye turned black and started glowing an airy yellow. "**_You scared mutt?_**"


	21. Chapter 21

I was standing in front of three very shocked and from the looks in their eyes unnerved werewolves. I was standing there with my scaled gauntlets and grieve on, my masked and disappeared leaving only the shared on the left side of my face.

In my right hand was my now spikes cleaver and my left hand was clicking in anticipation. I glanced down to my hand to see a faded clawed handed over my own. I could tell by what the three were looking at that my demon was standing over me with the same airy grin that I had.

"Look that this boy's, the freak is even stranger than I thought" the wolf leader laughed but I could tell he was trying to sound confident and calm his nerves. "You won't stand a chance against me" he said and in a burst of speed appeared behind me with his claw ready.

I didn't even think as my phantom tail swung across the ground and smashed into the wolf's side. "**_OH, did that hurt_**" I taunted as I turned to face the fallen lord. He got up and charged again. Claws met spiked blade as we clashed together.

My other hand was holding his from slicing me into and I was slowly pushing him back. "I could use some help with this freak show" the werewolf ask. His two lackeys looked at each other and shrugged. One left to help his leader while the other one held Moka up and slashed at her with his claws.

Her head whipped to the side and blood and spit escaped her mouth as she was roughly thrown to the ground and left there. Rage grew in my heart as I saw that happen. When the two tried to take me by surprise I growled and made my wings rip out of my back.

The wings shot out and smashed into the wolf's faces. When they staggered back I flapped my wings and flew into the air above the three. This action made the wolf leader that was pushing against me stagger forward and crash into his lackeys.

I landed a few meters away from them and allowed my wings to retract. "Let's get him" one of the lackeys said as the three stood and charged at me. I growled again as the first got close to me. Ducking under the slash from his claws I spun on my heels and knocked him away with my tail.

The next wolf came at me and I side stepped his slash, grabbed his shoulder with my scaled gauntlet, and brought my knee up and into his chest. The force of mine and the phantoms knee collided with the werewolf's chest and sent him to the ground near his fallen friend.

The leader was next and I was just in time to duck under a slash but unable to avoid the upper cut from his other hand. I staggered back but regain my senses just in time to avoid having a claw rammed into my chest.

The werewolf leader staggered forward from his miss and I was able to slash at his back with my cleaver. I gain a satisfying sound of the wolf whimpering as my blade cut into his back. Jumped back I looked at the three and grinned insanely.

"**_Let's see you handle this, DEMON BREAKER_**" I growled as I flipped my sword into a reversed grip and then stabbed it into the ground in front of me. Spikes made of ice began to shot out of the ground as they started to get near the group.

All around the group spikes of ice exploded upwards and stabbed into them. They screamed in pain as the spikes melt away and should three very bloody wolfs staring at me. "**_Let me explain something to you mutt_**" I growled.

I tore my sword out of the ground and started to walk towards the three. The growled trying to scare me away but it was pathetic. "**_You did something that no one should ever do_**" I stated as I stood in front of them.

My eyes glowed an ominous yellow as I looked at them and watched all three of them flinch under my gaze. "**_First: You threaten me and Moka_**" I stated and the temperature around us dropped. "**_Second: You kidnapped Moka and then tried to have your way with her_**" I growled.

A mist began to enter the area and spots of the ground began to freeze. "**_And third: you hurt my mate!_**" I roared, the area below them exploded in ice and froze the three were they were. I lifted my sword above me head and looked at them.

"**_No one hurts my girls_**" I stated darkly as I swung my blade down and smashed it into the ground. "**_Frozen wave!_**" I called out as my bladed glowed along with my phantom. In front of my sword a huge ice spike erupted out of the ground and started to head towards the three.

The spike arced like a wave as it reached its highest point and started to descend upon the three. The spike crashed into the three demons as I ripped my sword out of the ground and turned away from the place where they once stood.

I looked to see Moka sitting up and looking at me with slight fear in her eyes. I regained my senses as I looked at her bloody form. I dropped my cleaver and ran to her as quickly as I could. As I ran my scales receded and my phantom vanished from around me.

I reach Moka and skidded into a kneeling position in front of her. "Moka, come on, we have to get you some help" I stated. "Wait, is what you said back there true" She asked, it was at this point I remember everything I said.

"Ugh...I...yes, I meant every word of it...My mate" I said whispering the last part. I think she heard me anyway because she smiled brightly at me. "Ugh...let's get you some help" I stuttered, I blame you for this Demon.

"Yes, I could use some help, but first you have to do something" She said and started to fidget in front of me. "Mm...what do I have to do" I asked, where is this going? "You have to...mark me" she said with a blush, wait did Moka just blush. Did hell freeze over?

I took a quick glance around the area, nope it hasn't. "**_King, hurry up and mark her_**" demon stated. "How do I do that, I don't have fangs" I replied. "**You really are stupid child, just bit down on her neck you dragon and demon instincts will kick in**" Albion stated, where has he been all this time?

"Ugh...OK" I replied, might as well go with it. Moka moved her head and exposed her neck to me. Not thinking any more I lowered myself down and lightly bit into her neck. I felt something stir inside my head.

I soon found myself biting her neck harder and I could taste her blood now, why does it taste or strawberries? I retracted my teeth from her neck and look to see two holes in her neck, when the hell did I get fangs.

"You should do that more often my mate" Moka moaned, what the hell? "Ugh...Lets get you some help" I said and picked her up in my arms and started to head back to the village. I glanced at the place where the three wolves where and there was no sign of them.

"Guess they survived after all" I muttered and continued on my way.

During my little adventure Sean was walking with Kiba and the two nuns around the town. It was now night time but Kiba and Sean didn't care, Rias only really cared where Glenn was at these times. "Where are we going" Xenovia asked irritably.

"We are walking, Glenn didn't tell us the area of the swords yet so we might as well walk and see if we find anything" Sean stated. "I wonder" Kiba mumbled to himself which caught the attention of everyone else.

"Something on your mind Kiba" Sean asked. "Just thinking, the only group beside the church who would want to holy sword would be the fallen angels" Kiba explained. "But Raynare would have been told about that" Sean stated.

"Yea but remember the traitor in their ranks" Kiba said and Sean almost smacked himself. "Your right, then the best place to check would be..." Sean trailed off and Kiba finished for him. "The old church" he said.

"Well let's get going" Sean said much to the nun's confusion. "What going on" Irina asked as she didn't follow anything the two devils said. "Oh, a while ago we had a run in with fallen angels and found that they had a traitor in their ranks" Sean said and started walking.

"Because of that we have a fallen with us; she has it bad for Glenn" Kiba said and followed Sean. The girls stood there for a second before rushing after the devils. The group arrived at the old church to find it still in the same condition they left it in.

"You sure this is the place" Xenovia asked. "Yep, we really wrecked the place last time" Kiba stated with a grin. "Let's get ready" Sean said as he summoned reapers toll and rested it on his shoulder. Kiba and the girls unsheathed their swords and readied themselves.

The group neared the church and Sean could hear the sound of fighting from inside. "I wonder what's going on in their" Kiba muttered. Sean shrugged and creaked the door open. Inside were three people fighting.

One of them was wearing a priest like outfit and holding two shiny whit swords. The other two Sean was shocked to see. Asuna and that girl Glenn was running away from were fighting with the priest, and they were losing.

"So, you two are angels" the priest laughed. "I have to say angles look better than I thought, maybe I should leave you to alive and have some fun later" he stated while licking his lips. At that commented Sean snuck into the room and waited for the best time to strike.

The priest was slashing at the two girls with his swords and they were only just blocking the attacks from the holy swords. "You will die here for stealing the holy swords" Asuna said as she slashed at the priest with her sword.

She was surprised to find her opponent using his own sword to move hers away from him and then knee her in the stomach. Asuna dropped her sword from the force of the blow and fell to her hands and knees.

"You look great in that position, we are so going to have fun later" the priest laughed as he looked at the fallen Asuna. He lifted his sword up and was going to strike at her when his sword met some resistance.

The priest's sword was now being blocked by a huge buster sword which was being held by tony the ti...sorry I mean Sean. "OH, the shitty devil has returned" the priest laughed. "It had to be you again didn't it" Sean questioned.

The priest was about to slash at Sean with his other sword but soon found himself having to jump away as Sean sword become engulfed in flames. "Sorry but it's time to pay the reaper" Sean said as he placed his sword behind him.

With a swing of his sword Sean called out "Flaming touch" and a flaming reaper burst from the blade and headed in the priest direction. The priest used his swords to avoid being sliced by the fire scythe but was still knocked back by the force of the reaper charging at him.

"You alright Asuna" Sean asked as he held his hand out to the girl. She hesitated for a moment before grabbing his hand and letting him puller her to her feet. "Yes, thank you for saving me" Sean said.

"Asuna what are you doing get away from that devil" Erza yelled. "Well that's a great way to say thank you" Sean commented and got a giggled from the brown haired angel. "Erza, now is not the time, we need help to get the swords back" Asuna explained.

Just as the conversation was going to go further the priest jumped out of the hole he made in the wall and he look pissed. "I was going to have some fun today, but now I just want to kill all of you" He said as he readied his two swords.

"Oh, this is between me and you dude" Sean said as he flipped his sword into a reverse grip and summoned his boosted gear. "Oh and what are you going to do you shitty devil" the priest asked. "Let's start with this" Sean said as the jewel on his gauntlet glowed.

"BOOST" Sean gauntlet bellowed as he lifted his hand and slammed it into the rip of his buster sword. "RELEASE: GRIMCUTTER" Sean called out as his sword was enveloped in flames. When the flames died downed Sean was standing there with his new sword and was now wearing a black hoody with red markings running over it.

His hood was up and the shadow fell over his face and only allowed you to see the bottom half of his face. "Shall we begin" Sean said and there was a noticeable clank sounding from Sean's hood. What happened was the bottom half of his mask hand appeared on his face making him look like a grinning skull.

The priests looked unnerved for a second before charging at the Canadian. Sean blocked the first sword with his own and then grabbed onto the second with his gauntlet much to the shock of everyone else.

"How can you touch the holy sword" the priest asked in shock as his sword should have cut through his gauntlet and sword easily. "Oh but that would be telling" Sean said and if he wasn't wearing the face mask the priest would have seen him grinning.

Sean released two of his finger on the handle of his sword and wrapped it around the lever. He gripped the lever and soon the sound of an engine being revved could be heard from the sword. Grimcutter began to low red as flames started to lick the blade.

What shocked everyone was that the now heated blade began to cut into the holy sword like a chain saw going through wood. "What how is this happening" the priest yelled as he back off on his assault and jumped away from Sean.

"He, my sword is just that awesome" Sean commented and then grabbed his word with both of his hands. His gauntlet glowed again and bellowed out "BOOST". The flames on the sword intensified and become a shade darker.

"ROAR REPAER" Sean yelled as he swung his sword downwards and made a huge arc of flame blast out of the sword and head towards the priest. The priest did dodge the attack but only just as the flames of the attack hit it coat and started to burn the piece of clothing.

"You know, I don't have to do everything" Sean said as he lifted his sword and rested it on his shoulder. Kiba took this time to rush the priest with one of his demonic swords. The priest met the knight half way and blocked the demonic sword with one of his holy sword.

Kiba quickly summoned a second demonic sword and used it to block the other holy sword. The two stared at each other till Kiba jumped back much to the priest confusion. That didn't last long as Irina and Xenovia charged in slashing at the priest with their own holy swords.

Each time the holy swords of destruction made contact with one of the priest swords he was staggered back from the shockwave that blasted out of the sword. The three soon found themselves at a stale mate as the priest was block both of the holy swords but was being pushed back inch by inch.

Sean was standing behind the priest with his sword raised above his head. He glanced at the two nuns and they got the message. The two dived out of the way as Sean swung his sword down again and called out "ROAR REAPER".

Another arc of flames exploded out of the sword and was heading towards the priest. At the last second the priest had crossed his sword together and was able to block most of the flames from Sean's attack.

Unfortunately he was thrown back by the attack but was able to right himself in the air and land on his feet. Erza and Asuna charged at him this time but he had enough time to regain his senses after Sean's attack.

The priest had blocked the sword that Asuna was using and blocked the axe Erza and summoned much to everyone's confusion. As they stayed there the priest smirked and released the pressure he had on his swords.

The two girls staggered forward and the priest was able to get two good cuts on the girls as they fell. Before Asuna could fall though he dropped one of his swords and grabbed her by her hair and lifted his other sword to her neck.

"You shitty devils are quite annoying" he laughed. Sean was about to move forward when e raised his sword closer to her neck. "Oh, you are strange, a devil actually cares about an angel" he laughed. Sean gritted his teeth trying to think of something.

An idea came to him but it was risky. "Kiba, can you use sword birth, it doesn't have to hit him just use it as a distraction" Sean whispered to him. Kiba nodded but wondered what Sean was thinking.

Kiba lifted his sword and stabbed it into the ground. Channelling his sacred gear he was able to cause numerous amounts of sword to erupt from the ground around the priest. Sean had charged forward when the priest was forced to drop Asuna to save himself.

Sean created a fire claw as he ran towards the air born priest. When he reached the priest Sean shot his flaw forward and made it fire at him and completely knocked the priest away from the pile of swords.

Sean skidded to a stop and fell to one knee beside Asuna. "Hay, you alright" Sean as he picked the girl up in his arms. "Uh...yea, I'm fine" Asuna said but when she tried to get out of his grip she winced in pain.

"No, you're not" Sean said with a frown and started to walk back to the group with Asuna in his arms. "I don't really want to die, so I will be going for now" the priest said as he stood up from the dust cloud that Sean's attack formed.

Sean couldn't do anything with Asuna in his arms and Erza was to hurt to chase after him. "What should we do" Kiba asked. "We leave him" Sean stated while the two nuns looked at him like he was crazy.

"We have wounded that need help, and Glenn has the information that will lead us to the swords later on" Sean explained to them. "Kiba pick up Glenn's girlfriend, we are heading back to the house" Sean stated.

Kiba made his swords disappear and picked up the fallen red head, much to her annoyance. "What about us" Irina asked. "Oh, you're coming too, we are still working together till you get the swords" Sean stated and continued on his way out of the church.

Back in the underworld I was sitting Moka down on a couch in our hotel room. "Will she be alright" I asked as I turned to her father who told me to take her to our room. "She has suffered a lot of blood lose but she should be fine if she drinks yours" He stated.

"What?" I questioned what kind of logic is that? "She is a vampire we heal best when we are drinking blood" he stated. "The affects are intensified by drinking our mate's blood" he explained. "Oh, how do I do that she knocked out" I said pointing to the sleeping girl.

"**Child, just bring her fangs close to your mate mark and she will do the rest**" Albion explained. I sighed to myself and turned to Moka, this does not make any sense. Kneeing beside her I lifted her head to my neck and waited for a bit.

The next second Moka was latch on to my neck and I could feel my blood leaving me, it was not a good feeling. I glanced at the cut on her arm and watched the wound heal over like it was never there.

"It seems your blood is better than I thought" the vampire lord stated as he watched his daughter heal. "You realise this is very awkward with her father watching me right" I stated. "You may be her mate but I'm not letting her be alone with you like this" he stated.

"I'm not like that" I yelled at him as Moka stopped sucking my blood. I lowered her back to the couch and let her rest. "She has chosen you as her mate, so f you break her heart I will kill you" he said with a glare that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Other than that I expect grandkids in the future" he said and left the room. "What the fuck!" I yelled. "Hmm...we aren't thinking of kids yet" Moka said, wait when did she get up. "Moka, you alright" I asked.

"Yes, your blood was delicious by the way" she said make me sweet drop at the comment. "Ugh...Lets just go home" I said with a huge sigh, this day just won't end will it. "Didn't you promise the girls to stay for today" Moka pointed out.

"Not after you getting attacked, and I am not going with them did you not see the looks they were giving me" I said, seriously I felt like a piece of meat. "As long as you know your place" Moka said as she got up and walked towards me.

"As my mate" she purred and kissed me. My mind went blank as I kissed her back. When we parted for air I looked into her blood red eyes and got lost for a second. "I'm still not changing rooms though" I stated and got a cute pout from the girl.

"Oh well, but you are spending the night with me after our date" she said and released me from her hold. "Sure, let's get going" I said and opened the portal to home, no way am I walking through that forest with the werewolf still at large.

We stepped through the portal to come to quite an odd sight. Kiba was sitting on the couch watching T.V, Sean was standing over another couch and bandaging the angel girl, Kurumu and Blair were talking with the two nuns, and Rias was glaring at a bandaged Erza who was also sitting on a couch.

"Ok what happened" I asked as the portal closed behind us. "Oh Glenn, what took you so long" Raynare as she came up behind me, making me jump. "Gahh, don't do that" I yelled and got a giggled from the fallen angel.

"Why do you have a fallen angel here" Erza demanded as she pointed at Raynare. "Because, I want to be close to my man" Raynare said as she pulled me into a hug, why is Erza glaring at me I didn't do anything this time.

"Fufufu, it seems Glenn was busy while he was away" A familiar giggle said. I turned to see Akeno looking at Moka's neck, oh shit. "It seems like Moka is going up in points" Kiba said, how did those two get the score board in here.

"You are correct; this puts her in third place, not many points separate her from our two leaders" Sean stated, why is he using a microphone we are right here. "Glenn" I heard a voice right in my ear.

I turned slightly to see Raynare glaring at me with a spear of light in her hand. "What have you two been doing while you were away" she asked, why me? "Ugh...Hay Sean I know where we can find the holy swords" I said.

The score board and microphones disappeared in a puff of smoke as Kiba and Sean turned their attention to me. "Where is it" Kiba asked. "Come on the data's on the computer" I stated and somehow got out of Raynare's hold.

"We are talking about this when you get back" she warned me. Sean and Kiba laughed as we entered the computer room. Sitting down in front of the PC I switched it on and started to pull all of the data I got from heaven on to the screen.

"From the data I got the swords have been constantly moving from one place to the other" I explained as I showed a map of the city. "But there is one place that the swords have been going to every so often" I stated and made the map zoom in on one place.

"You have to be kidding me" Sean said as he looked at the place. "Nope, I think it make sense" I stated and got a look from the two. "I was told at the meeting that a group have been causing trouble for all three factions" I said.

"And if this group wants to cause trouble to devils..." I said trailing off at the end. "Then they would attack two of the devils that have connection to our leaders" Kiba finished. "Yep, now we just have to wait" I said.

"Well we have a lot of work to do to get Kuoh academy ready, this is going to be one hell of a party" Sean said with his normal grin. "Glenn, are you finished we would like to talk with you" Akeno's voice sang from outside the door.

"Shit, I'm not here" I said and bolted for the window. Kiba and Sean looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and laughing at the blond's misfortune.


	22. Chapter 22

Well this is quite an interesting experience. Right now I'm on top of our school with a lot of tools and a pile of scrap metal and it's in the middle of the day. The reason I'm up here is because I'm getting the school ready for when we confront the traitor.

No one has noticed me because Souna got the school closed for today and tomorrow is a weekend so any damages that happen can be dealt with. "Hay Glenn, I finished with barrier" Sean called out. "You didn't do that" Raynare yelled at him.

"I help" Sean argued back, that doesn't even make sense. "Glenn, what are you doing up there" Akeno asked as she and Blair appeared on top of the roof. "Oh, that's a surprise" I said as I felt Blair jump on to my shoulder in her cat form.

"Aww...Can't you tell your sexy kitty" she purred. "Ugh...No, wait Blair what are you going to do tonight" I asked. "Worried about me, you're so sweet" she said as she transformed into her human form, why does she wear such a short skirt.

"But don't worry I can handle myself" she said as a fire ball formed in her hands. "Alright, Akeno what is the plan for tonight" I asked, I may be making all this stuff but I can't plan for shit. "Rias made a simple plan of having you as support with Raynare and those angels keeping you cover" Akeno stated.

"How did we get those two to work with us" I asked. "Something to do with Erza wanting to ask you something and Asuna owing Sean something" Akeno explained, I wonder what Erza wants'. "And what about the others" I asked.

"Kiba, Koneko, Moka, Xenovia, and Irina will be covering the gym" Akeno said. "Rias, me, Sean, and Asia will be at the front with Asia at the back healing anyone that gets hurt" Akeno explained. "What about Blair" I asked.

"Oh, I will be right beside you, my magic fire is special and I heard you weapon can use magic to enhance its power" Blair stated. "What about Souna and her group" I asked. "Rias wanted them away from the fight but we figured that if both her and Souna aren't here the traitor won't come" Akeno said.

"So we will have them supporting the barrier and managing anything we can't handle" Akeno explained, not to bad of a plan. "Alright I just need to finish this and then I can start on the gym" I stated.

I was about to go back to work when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Glenn you won't be going anywhere, you and Raynare have a date" Akeno said. "Wait, why are we going out now we have work to do" I said.

"Because we all want our date and you promised her you would go out as soon as you got back" Akeno reminded me. "Ugh...fine, but let me finish this first" I said. "Good, after that you will be taking Moka out and then me" Akeno said as she happily skipped away.

"Oh, can I be added to the list" Blair asked. I was about to say something when the voice of a certain Canadian was heard. "You already are, you're after Rias" Sean yelled and Blair squealed in excitement, why me?

"**_Oh shut up king, you still have to mark that fallen and the lightning girl_**" Demon stated. "Wha...shut up demon" I thought back. Demon laughed as he cut the connection to my head. "Stupid voice in my head" I grumbled to myself as I got back to work.

It was a few hours later and I finished the surprise I had for the school building. I was now in the living room of the house waiting for Raynare. She had me wear a nice shirt and a fancy get up for where ever we are going.

"I'm ready" I heard the fallen angel's voice. I looked towards the stairs and my jaw dropped. Raynare was standing there in a black strapless dress which really should off her figure, and damn that is sexy.

Her hair was done up in a pony tail leaving some strands to border her face. "See something you like" she asked teasingly. "Yes...I mean...ugh...I give up" I sighed in defeat and heard the girl giggle. "Come on, we have to get to the restaurant" she said.

I jumped to my feet and held the door for her. "Such a gentlemen" She giggled. After locking the door I held out my arm and allowed Raynare to interlink hers with mine. "Where to milady" I asked, damn that was cheesy.

"Fufufu, this way" she said as we started to walk down the road towards the restaurant. We arrived at the restaurant and I remembered Rias telling me this place was really expensive. "Did you do this just so I have to spend a lot of money on you" I asked as we walked inside.

We were greeted by a random waiter and showed to the table that was registered under my name, why can't people tell me if they are going to do something like this. "Fufufu, you did take your time back" Raynare pointed out.

"Why don't we just enjoy our night" I stated, why did I say that. "Hmm...maybe I can forgive you if you do something for me" Raynare said. She stopped whatever she was going to say as the waiter returned to get our order.

After ordering the most expensive stake I have ever ordered Raynare continued. "I want you to mark me" she stated. I froze as soon as the words left her mouth, I can understand Moka wanting me to mark her but not Raynare.

"Why?" I asked, I don't even know what else to say. "Glenn, you are the nicest guy I know, I fell for you the day you spared me and my feelings for you have only grown since then" Raynare stated in a soft tone.

"We might be mortal enemies by race but I don't care I just want to be with you" Raynare said with a small smile. I was shocked; does she really care that much about me? "I don't even mind if I have to share you" she said.

"What?" I questioned. "I don't mind sharing you with the other girls" Raynare stated. "Is that even right?" I asked. "Huh?" Raynare asked in confusion. "I don't feel right doing something like that, I care for all of you, but I don't feel right doing something like that" I stated.

"Fufufu, that's another thing I like about you" Raynare said. "Huh?" now she is confusing me. "You care for all of us, which is why I think we would all be happy to share you, but" she said and paused, damn it, why is she adding a dramatic pause?

"I will be your favourite girl" she said with determination in her voice. "Ugh...Ok...why don't we eat" I said as I noticed the waiter coming with our food.

After one really great meal we left the restaurant. "How the hell did that cast so much" I yelled as we turned to corner, the meal was great but the size was really small and it was damn expensive. "Fufufu, it was still a great meal" Raynare giggled.

"So will we go home" Raynare asked, what is she thinking with that smile on her face? "Why don't we go for a fly" I asked as we arrived at the park, hay this is where she tried to kill me and Sean. Ah good memories.

"Ok, but I didn't know you were so romantic" Raynare said. I looked at her for a second before I got the meaning. "Well, it's either a moon lit fly around the area or going home" I said. "I guess you are right" Raynare said as she unfolded her wings.

"Shall we go" I asked as I unfolded my own demonic wings. "Ladies first" Raynare said as she took flight. At the same time I looked up and got a good view of her underwear, figures she would wear black.

"Glenn, you should have asked if you wanted to see" Raynare teased as she looked down at me. "Gahh, stop that" I said as I took flight. After a few minutes we were flying around the park in the moon light.

I looked over to Raynare and I could honestly say she look beautiful right now. "See something you like" Raynare asked with a sly grin on her face. "Yea, you" I said, wait did I just say that. "Fufufu, compliments will get you everywhere" she giggled.

I sighed at her antics before an idea came to my head. Speeding up a bit I flew under Raynare and reached out with my hands. She was taken by surprise when I flipped her around and held her princess style in my arms.

"Wha-what are you doing" Raynare stuttered out. "Oh nothing, I just thought I would do the gentlemen thing and carry my angel" I said, where the hell did that come from. As I finished saying that Raynare blushed a good shade of crimson.

"So, I'm your angel now" she asked teasingly as well as hopefully. "You were always my angel" I said, seriously is this Demon messing with me? "Glenn I have to tell you that I..." Raynare was about to finish her sentence when my phone rang.

I took out my phone and looked annoyed at it because Sean was calling me. "What is it" I asked, this has to be the worst timing ever. "Sorry for cutting into your date man, but we got a problem" Sean said.

"What wrong" I asked, this can't be good. "Well, the traitor and that priest are here and they brought an army with them" Sean said and he paused for a second. "What the fuck, is that a three headed dog" Sean yelled over the phone.

"Oh come on, Raynare we're going to have to cut the date short" I explained to her and got a pout from the girl. "Fine, but you owe me" Raynare said. I smiled and captured her lips with my own. "I think that will do for now" Raynare said with noticeable blush on her face.

After landing on the ground I went back to the phone call. "Sean, you still there" I asked. "Yea, how long will it take for you to be here" Sean asked. "Not long, but I'm going to help you now, go to the top of the school and you should see a hatch open it and go nuts" I said and hung up the phone.

"Well let's go" Raynare said and was about to leave when I stopped her. "Shouldn't we change first" I pointed out, that dress is too good to ruin. Damn my girly habits! "We don't have time" Raynare pointed out.

I grinned as I started to glow slightly and when the glow died down I was standing there in a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt. "Ok, what about me" Raynare asked. My answer was opening the vortex to my pocket dimension and sticking my hand in.

"Where did I put that, no that's not it" I said as I started to rummage through all the stuff I had in the thing. "Ah, there it is" I said and I pulled out the female uniform on our school. "Glenn, why do you have this" Raynare asked as she took the uniform.

"Ugh...Akeno told me to hold on to a spare uniform for her" I explained, I still don't know why she wanted me to do it. "Why would she...what how could she" Raynare said and really confused me. "Ugh...why don't you get changed and we can go" I said.

Sean had just finished his conversation with his fellow dragon and but his phone away. Looking around Sean saw the army of rogue fallen angels, four huge three headed dogs and the priest guy how had just stolen Irina's sword.

"How long till Glenn get's here" Moka asked as she dodged more of the light spears. "Not long, but he did help us" Sean said and confused the silvered haired girl. Sean shrugged his shoulders before unfolding his bat like wings and taking flight towards the top of the school.

He was greeted by Asuna and Erza who did not look happy. "Where is that demon" Erza growled as she summoned a spear and throw it towards one of the fallen angels that were coming towards her. "He will be here soon" Sean said as he found the hatch Glenn was talking about.

"Well, let's see what we got" Sean muttered and he flipped the hatch open and was shocked at what he found. Inside the hatch was an armoury of weapons and Sean was grinning ear to ear at one of the weapons that he spied.

He grabbed the weapon that looked like a rectangle with a crab like front. "When did Glenn build a Spartan laser I will never know" Sean said as he rested the gun on his shoulder. Spreading his feet out Sean took aim at a small group of angles that were summoning some spears of light.

"YO FUCKNUGGETS" Sean yelled and got the small groups attention as well as everyone else's. "I'M FIRING MY LASER" Sean yelled as he pulled the trigger oof the gun and a huge red laser blaster out of the behemoth of a weapon.

The laser struck the ground where the small group where and incinerated them in an instant. The only thing that was left where the half of the bodies that didn't get hit by the blunt of the blast. "That was fun" Sean said with a grin.

Sean looked at the ammo counter and was shocked to see it was empty."Only one shot, that's bull shit" Sean yelled and he threw the weapon away. With that done Sean grabbed the two sub-machine guns that were in the hatch and as much ammo as his pocket could carry.

With that done Sean jumped from the top of the school and in front of one of the huge demon dogs. "Well hello puppy" Sean greeted as he flicked the safety off the guns. "Let's go for a walk" Sean said as he opened fire on the dog.

The bullets ripped through the dog but it didn't but it down. Sean ran forward as the dog reeled its head back and prepared to bit the Canadian. "Sorry puppy, no biting" Sean said as he slid under the dog and started to unload all of the ammo in the guns clip into the dogs chest.

It howled in pain as Sean jumped to his feet throw one of the empty guns away and summoned his sword. Sean reloaded his other gun with one hand and charged forward. He jumped to avoid the swipe from the dog's unusually long tail and stabbed his sword into the dogs back.

Half of his blade was stabbed into the dog as Sean landed on its back and ripped the blade free. Using the momentum of his pull Sean swung his sword down and sliced straight throw the middle head of the dog.

The dog howled in pain again and bucked Sean off its back. When Sean landed he looked to see the do charging at him with rage in its eyes. Sean brought his sword up to block the dog but was surprised when a bang echoed throughout the area and one go the dogs heads exploded taking away a quarter of its face.

Sean looked up to see me hovering in the sky with my sniper resting on my shoulder. "Sorry I'm late, there was this black cat that crossed the road and I had to go all the way around town to avoid it" I stated with a grin.

Sean waved off my excuse and ran to help Rias and Akeno with another three headed dog. I smiled as I summoned my sword and throw it into the air. When my sword came back down I retracted my wings and pushed my feet on to the sword.

When I did this the sword flipped into a horizontal position with me riding it like a skate board. As me and the sword fell a mist of ice started to form around the sword and then a sheet of ice exploded from the sword and I started to use it like a snow board.

As I soured around the area I aimed my sniper and pulled the trigger. "Boom, head shot" I yelled as the head of one of the angels exploded as I went by. I bumped another shot into my snipers barrel and took aim.

I saw a group of angel surrounding Xenovia and the fallen Irina who was holding her chest, where is her sword? "Triple kill" I called out as I pulled the trigger and tore throw the head of one angel, the chest of another and the lower half of the last one.

Forcing more ice into my sword I began to rise and ended up above the school. With a flick of my foot the sword flipped and stabbed itself into the roof of the school with my falling just after it. "Where have you been" Erza growled.

"I was on a date with my angel" I said and Raynare blushed as she came up behind the two angels. "We don't have time let's help the others" Asuna said and Erza sighed in defeat, I still wonder what she wants to talk to me about.

Turning my attention back to the fight I sighted the dog that had one and a half heads left. "Sorry I got to put you down" I said as I took aim and pulled the trigger. The bullet soured through the air and sliced through the dogs intact head and the brain exploded out the back of the head.

"That was gruesome" Raynare muttered as she watched the dog slump over dead. "We still got work to do" I stated as I un-summoned my sniper and went over to the hatch of weapons. "What are you doing" Erza asked.

I grinned happily as I pulled out the newest weapon I made. "What is that" Asuna asked as she saw me holding the huge rectangle like weapon with four barrels at the front and wires and lights lining the huge canon. [**It is the nucleon shock cannon from transformers war for cybertron**]

I didn't answer the questioned as i grabbed the huge canon with both hands and aimed at the three headed dog that was making its way over to Rias, Akeno, and Asia. "This is going to be fun" I said with a sadistic smile as I pulled the trigger.

The four barrels of the canon glowed before firing out four balls of energy that started to pull together and spark. The dog noticed the now huge sparking ball but it was too late as the ball collided with the three headed dog and created a small explosion that engulfed the dog.

When the dust cloud cleared from the explosion all that was left was a small puddle of blood and some bones. "Hehehe, that was awesome, now if only I could have more than one shot" I muttered as I tossed the canon back into the hatch.

"Is this what humans have been building these days" Erza asked as she looked at the carnage the single shot of the canon caused. "No, just me" I replied, if I didn't have magic to help me I could never have made this stuff.

Akeno had just finished electrocuting a group of fallen angels when she turned to see Glenn fire the huge canon. The damage that one weapon caused that the look her Glenn had on his face was making her hot and bothered.

"Fufufu, he is getting a bog reward tonight" Akeno said blissfully. "Akeno, you are not having your way with him" Rias stated sternly as she fired a ball of black and red magic into a group of charge angels.

"Fine, but I will still be rewarding him" Akeno said as she returned to attacking the army. Sean listened to the conversation and he couldn't feel more proud of his best friend. "Hehehe, Glenn you are official a man" Sean chuckled.

Sean had to stop chuckling as a huge dog paw tried to swipe at him. Rolling backwards Sean was able to avoid the paw and jump to his feet. "Come on puppy" Sean taunted as he reloaded his sub-machine gun.

The dog snared at him before charging forward. Sean met the charged with his gun firing the entire clip into the middle head. When the head slumped over Sean continued to run up the head while holding his buster sword out and catching the eye of the right head.

As the dog howled in pain Sean jumped off the dog in time to avoid Rias's ball of destruction. "You could have warned me" Sean yelled at the red head. "Fufufu, you survived didn't you" Rias replied. "Rias stop teasing the boy" Akeno said.

Sean just sighed at his masters antics and ran to help Kiba defend the gym. "What took you so long" Kiba asked as he blocked some of the spears from the fallen angels. "I'm here now" Sean replied as he cut the angel down.

I little further away Moka was kicking a fallen away from Irina who was still holding her side. "Are you alright" Moka asked as she looked at the hurt nun. "I should be fine, but I lost my sword" Irina explained as she glanced at the priest who was holding all four of the swords.

"What do I do now" the priest asked as her looked towards the fallen angel traitor. "Hold the swords together and watch" the traitor instructed. The priest did as he was asked and watched as the four swords melded together in to a single sword.

"So this is the incomplete Excalibur" the priest said as he gave the sword a test swing and smile at the results. "Why don't you test it out of that devil" the traitor said as he pointed towards Kiba. "Gladly" the priest said as he charge towards the blond knight.

Kiba saw him coming and created a new demonic sword before charging as well. The two clashed and Kiba was thrown back by the holy sword as his sword shattered on contact with the blade. "Ha, you shitty devil will never be able to beat this sword" the priest said smugly.

"Then mind if I cut in" Sean asked as he walked in front of Kiba and held his buster sword in front of him. The priest laughed and charged at the Canadian. Sean smirked as he met the priest half way and clashed sword.

The priest was shocked to see the devils sword holding its own against his. "What is this?" the priest yelled as he tried to force the devil back but Sean wasn't having any of it. Sean released the force he was putting on his sword and kicked the priest in the chest.

The kick sent the priest away from him and allowed him to rest his sword on his shoulder. "How about I show you some real power" Sean said as he turned to the top of the school. "Glenn, get your butt down here" Sean yelled.

I looked towards him and grinned. I unfolded my wings as and flew towards the black haired boy. "I guess we are going to kick this up a notch" I stated as I landed beside him. "Oh yea" Sean replied as he turned to see both me and him were now surrounded by fallen angels.

We backed up and ended up back to back. I glanced behind me and smiled as Sean flipped his sword in to a reverse grip and summoned his boosted gear. I held my sword in front of me and summoned my divine divide as I grabbed on to my forearm.

Both of our gauntlets glowed and bellow out "BBOST/DIVIDE". Red and blue energy began to circle us as the wind blacked up. We both grinned at the energy intensified. "Let's show them real power" Sean said as the energy started to grow stronger.

"RELASE:" we both yelled as the energy exploded and blinded everyone from us. Sean sword and jacket was engulfed in fire as he yelled out "GRIMCUTTER". The fire vanished as Sean's sword reform into the huge knife like blade with the lever.

Sean's jacket also morphed into a black hoody with the hood up and casting a shadow that only left the lower face of his face visible. Just after Sean yelled out his reason I yelled out "DEMON'S BANE". When the words left my mouth the blade of my sword melted slightly.

My blade then exploded with spike and the guard did the same. My hands were then covered in a mist that started to grow scales and encased my hands and feet in my scaled grieves and gauntlets. The mist also covered the left side of my face and formed into my mask shard.

The mist then moved to my left shoulder and formed the scaled shoulder guard and the scaled armour that covered the left side of my chest and shoulder blade. After that the mist faded and was replaced by blue energy.

The energy took the form of the phantom demon that covered my own form. The last thing that happened was the normally ominous yellow and black eyes I usually gain glowed ice blue. After we finished our releases the light died down and everyone say our new forms.

"Let's do this" Sean said and there was a clanking noise that showed that the grinning face masked had just clamped onto Sean's face. The group that had surrounded us were shocked and before they could come to terms as to what had happened me and Sean charged forward.

Sean didn't waste any time gripping on to the lever of his sword and made it explode into flames. When he reached the nearest fallen Sean hand swung his sword and clavered the fallen in two. Sean then spun on his hell while yelling out "ROAR REAPER".

The flaming arc exploded out of his sword and engulfed a good section of fallen angels that were around him. As that was going on I had charged into the opposite side of the surrounding group. When I reached the group I think they were too scared to move.

I stabbed forward with my spiked cleaver and stabbed right through one of the fallen angels. Reaching out with my free hand me and my phantom found the head over another angel and crushed it with ease.

The traitor watched as both me and Sean decimated his forces with ease. "Weaklings, I guess I have to take this into my own hands" he said as he unfolded his six black angel wings. He then raised his hand up and a wall of spear appeared around him.

Both me and Sean saw the wall of spears and turned to the angel. He fired the spears at us but we were ready. I flipped my sword around and stabbed it into the ground in front of me. "**FROZEN WAVE**" a huge ice spike erupted from the ground and was able to stop most of the spears from hitting us.

Sean saw the rest of the spear flying over the ice spike and revved his sword. "ROAR REAPER" he called as he swung his blade over his head and made a flaming arc to intercept the rest of the rest of the spear.

As this was going on I didn't notice a fallen angel sneaking up behind me with a spear ready to end my life, but some else did. "Glenn look out" Someone yelled and I heard the sound of flesh being priced behind me.

I turned to see Raynare with a spear of light in her shoulder and falling to the ground in pain. Behind her was the fallen angel that had just attacked her. I didn't even think when my free hand lashed out and crushed his throat before throwing him away like the trash he was.

"Hmm...it looks like Raynare has become a traitor after all" the traitor commented as I grabbed on to Raynare so she didn't hit the ground. "**_Raynare!_**" I yelled as the spear disappeared and she was left with a huge bleeding wound.

"At least you are ok" Raynare said as she gave me a pain filled smile. "Asia, we need your help now" Sean yelled as the blond nun ran to Raynare's side and began to heal her. As she was being healed I turned to the traitor and caused her to get hurt.

If I wasn't so angry I would have seen the phantom demon's eyes glow yellow with anger that reflected my own. "**_You just signed you death warrant_**" I said darkly as my left scaled gauntlet changed into my divine divide.

Taking my sword into my other hand I stood up and looked at the traitor. An ice blue mist began to escape my mouth as the rest of my mask formed and my eyes changed to the ominous yellow that was glaring at the fallen angel.

"**_This is for hurting my girl_**" I said as my gauntlet glowed and engulfed me in energy. "**_VANISHING DRAGIN DEMON SCALE!_**" it bellowed out as the rest of my armour changed into the white metal with ice blue jewels.

After that armour started to from around me and soon I was encased in the white armour with just my head left and my Sword and melted into the scythe/axe that I used last time I had this. "**_This is for Raynare_**" I said as the helmet formed around me and the blue markings etched themselves on to the left side of my helmet and my wings folded together into the cape that was now flying in the nonexistent wind.


	23. Chapter 23

I was standing in the midst of an army of fallen angels that had sided with the traitor that I was currently glaring at. Behind me was Raynare who was currently being healed by Asia and the rest of my fellow comrades were spread throughout the school.

"You think such a weak devil could defeat me" the traitor questioned as he thought I was just using the armour to unnerve him, he was wrong. "**_Why don't we test that_**" I asked in return as I lifted my scythe/axe up and swiped the air in front of me.

When the scythe blade flew past the ground I took off at blinding speeds towards the fallen angel. When I reached the traitor I flipped my weapon around and swung the axe blade towards him. My blade collided with a spear that the traitor was now holding in front of him.

Another spear was formed in the other hand and was intended to stab through me. I flipped the hand that was grabbing on to my weapon and grabbed the lower part of the staff with my other hand.

With my hands in opposite direction to each other I spun the scythe/axe around and knocked both spear out of the traitors hands. When his weapons left his hands I stopped spinning my weapon and smashed the staff end of the weapon on to his head.

I didn't stop my assault as he staggered backwards. Charging forward I reeled my fist back and held my weapon out behind me. The traitor regained his baring only to have my fist collide with his face and stagger him back further.

As I pulled my fist back I brought my axe blade to bear and slashed him across the chest, knocking him to the ground in the process.

It was at this time that the priest holding the incomplete Excalibur and was about to run to help him when Sean jumped in front of him with Grimcutter resting on his shoulder. "Oh and where do you think you are going" Sean asked with a grin.

The priest laughed as he charged forward with his holy sword fully confident that his new sword would beat Sean's. Sean met the charge as he revved the lever of his huge sword. the sword engulfed itself in flames as it clashed with the holy sword.

Sean grinned as he was slowly being pushed back and greatly confused the priest. "What are you smiling at you shitty devil" the priest asked. Sean just glanced behind him and the priest did the same.

He looked to see Kiba standing there with a hand rested on his sword and determination evident in his eyes. The priest didn't even get to blink as Kiba disappeared from his sights and appeared right behind him.

Kiba's sword was unsheathed and almost sliced through the priests back. The only thing that saved him was diving to the left and avoided being killed by the blond knight. "I may hate the holy swords but I really dislike you" Kiba said as he and Sean got ready.

Sean grinned as he relaxed his stance and turned to face Kiba. "You could use a boost" Sean said as he rested his gauntlet on the knight's shoulder. The jewel of Sean's boosted gear glowed and then bellowed out "BOOSTED GIFT".

Kiba felt the new energy enter his system as the glow of the jewel died down and Sean let go of his shoulder. "Now, why don't you show that sword what you're really made of?" Sean sated as he rested his word on his shoulder.

Kiba was about to charge forward when he felt his sword heat up. He looked to see his sword was glowing with a white aura around it. Unsheathing his sword, Kiba looked to see the hilt changing toa diamond that contained a white crystal inside it.

He watched as the normal silver blade grew a dark purple colour with the white aura still around it. "It's a holy demonic sword" Kiba said in shock as he held the sword. A sword like this was meant to be imposable yet it felt right to him.

"Looks like you got you balance breaker, better hurry we don't know how long you can keep it up" Sean said and Kiba nodded before disappearing from his side.

I was currently clashing scythe/axe with spears of light with the traitor. When the glow from Kiba's new sword entered my vision both me and the traitor stopped to see what was going on. "So this is what happens when God is not there to control his weapons" he muttered.

"**_What are you talking about_**" I asked as I readied my weapon. "Oh, that god is dead and this is the price that happens when he is not here to control his own weapons" the traitor said without a care in the world.

"What do you mean god is gone" Irina yelled, well that's not good. I looked to see Xenovia, Irina, and Asia with hurt and lost expressions on their faces. Erza and Asuna looked ashamed and Raynare was glaring at the traitor for saying that.

"It can't be our lord is gone" Asia said as tears threatened to escape her eyes. "**_You're going to pay for making these girls cry_**" I growled as the jewels of my armour glowed. "Oh, and you think you can beat me" he laughed.

I didn't give an answer as I swung my weapon around and sliced straight through the spear he tried to defend himself with. "**_I'm going to do more than beat you_**" I said as I continued to swing my weapon and stopped it just behind my back.

"**_I'm going to kill you_**" I roared as I sprung forward with the axe blade swinging around. The traitor tried to stop the slash but my blade glowed a sapphire blue and cut straight through his spear and across his chest.

The traitor flew backwards and glared at me. He raised his arms up and summoned another wall of spears ready to kill me. When the spears fired I kept my weapon behind me and held out my free hand towards the wall.

"DIVIDE" my gauntlet bellowed as half of the spear disappeared and the rest just fell to the ground as half of the energy in the attack was used to keep them going. "**_Is that all you can do_**" I taunted. The traitor growled as he charged forward, rage was taking over and that was his mistake.

At the same time Kiba was clashing swords with the priest and to the priest's shock beating him. "This can't be I'm holding the legendary holy sword" the priest yelled as he slashed at Kiba only to have him disappear again.

"Relaying on a weapon to much, is a weakness" Kiba taunted as the priest felt a sword slice through his back. He spun around trying to slash at the knight but found him gone. "Come out you coward" the priest yelled.

"As you wish" Kiba replied as he appeared in front of him with his sword already descending upon the priest. If the priest didn't have the power of Excalibur rapidly he wouldn't have been able to spin around and parry the holy demonic sword of Kiba.

With the extra power from Sean's boost Kiba's sword glowed and started to cut into the priest's sword much to his shock. With a grunt the priest back off and tried to think of a plan. That was when he saw Asia standing there still in shock.

Kiba followed his line of sight and gasped at what he was thinking. "Oh no you don't" Kiba said as he dashed after the grinning priest. Kiba wasn't in time and the priest had roughly grabbed Asia and placed his sword to her throat.

"Come near me and the slut gets it" he stated as Asia whimpered in fear of the holy sword right next to her neck. "You just did something you shouldn't have" Kiba growled out as he knew he couldn't do much but he didn't need to.

"Oh really, what is a shitty devil like you going to do" the priest laughed as he thought he had won. "He isn't going to do anything" a voice stated darkly from behind the priest. The priest glanced behind him and saw he was facing down the barrel of a shotgun.

"Now you pissed me off" Sean growled as he pulled the trigger of his shotgun. The priest pushed Asia away from him and dived away to avoid the shot. Sean reached out and pulled Asia into a protective embrace, much to the girls' embarrassment.

"Kiba, we do this together" Sean said and got a nod from the blonde knight. As those two were getting ready to tare the priest apart I was having a bit of trouble with the traitor.

The sound of metal meeting light was heard, if you can make such a sound, when my axe blade clashed with one of the traitors spears. "Give up dragon you can't win" he stated. I didn't reply as I stopped pushing and lashed out with the staff end of my weapon.

When he staggered back I continued with the swing and sliced him up the chest with my scythe blade. He grunted in pain but swung both of his spears downward. If I didn't have armour I would have been in trouble but the spears shattered against the white plates.

"**_I can and will win_**" I growled as I spun on my heel and stabbed out with the staff end of my weapon. With the strike hitting his chest the traitor lost his breath and fell to the ground. "**_I will end you_**" I said.

Spinning my weapon in my hands I stabbed the scythe blade into the ground and froze the area around us. "What do you think you are doing" the traitor yelled as he tried to stand but slipped. Growling to himself the traitor took to the skies.

"What can't the great heavenly dragon fly" he taunted, he is going to die today. I didn't reply as my cape unfolded into my wings. With a mighty flap I took the skies after the traitor. If it was bravery of stupidity the traitor flew towards me as well.

My weapon met his as he clashed in the sky above the school and quickly back off again. Growling under my helmet I charged again at a faster speed with my weapon held behind me. "I will be known as a legend when I beat a dragon" the traitor said as he charged as well.

The two of us met in the middle of the air clashing scythe/axe with spear before backing off and charging again. This time I banked to the left slightly. His spear impacted off my shoulder but I was able to get a better strike as I slashed my axe blade across his side.

With a grunt eh traitor backed off holding his bleeding side. "You will pay for that child" he growled and formed another spear in his hand. I flipped my weapon on my hand and rested it on my shoulder with my other hand extended out.

"**_Then come to your death_**" I stated as my left eye glowed yellow. Forgoing his injuries the traitor charged forward with rage evident in his eyes. I met his charge and swung my scythe blade towards the traitor.

It might have been due to the blood loss but the traitor didn't dodge as my scythe blade sliced through his chest and cutting deeper than I thought I was going to. "Ah! You brat" he yelled painfully.

I grinned under my helmet as he tried to back off but he was flying with pain filled flaps of his wings. Not giving him any time to recover I held my weapon above my head and forced ice into the scythe blade.

"**_This ends here_**" I called as an icy mist started to escape the blade of my weapon. "BLAZING**_ TUNDRA_**" I commended as I swung the weapon in a diagonal arc towards the traitor. With a roar the ice dragon exploded out of the blade and towards the traitor.

He was frozen in the air as the demonic dragon flew through the air and opened its jaw reviling rows of ice coloured teeth. When the dragon bit down it exploded sending anything that was left of the traitor towards the ground, kicking up dust in the process.

When the dust cleared I saw the bloody body of the traitor and grinned, time to put an end to him. Landing a few meters away I slowly walked up to him as my armour crumbled around me and returned my weapon to its cleaver form.

My mask reformed on my face when I was standing over him. "**_Looks like I won_**" I said as I raised my cleaver above my head. "Even if I die more will come, you can't stop us" he grunted out. I shrugged my shoulder and lashed out with my cleaver, completely cutting the guy in two.

"That was...ugh" I gasped as I fell to one knee, what's going on? I felt weak and short of breath after that. "**_You just came out of your demon scale_**" Demon stated. "so?" I questioned, what is he getting at.

"**Child, you can use it as long as you like but it will completely drain your energy after wards**" Albion explained, well that sucks. I looked up to see a fully healed Raynare looking down at me with some fear in her eyes.

"Glenn, are you ok?" she asked. I forced myself to my feet and looked at her. "Yea, But ugh..." I trailed off as I almost collapsed. I didn't hit the ground as I found my face between two very soft things.

"I guess you are out of this fight" Raynare giggled, are we still fighting. I looked around to see the fallen angels in shock at the sight of their fallen leader. "Yea, we should be good now" I said as I gripped my cleaver and watched the fallen flinch in fear.

"Let's get back to the roof" I said and before I could move Raynare kissed me. "That's a thank you" she said with a small blushed as she unfolded her wings and flew me back to the roof.

While that was going on Sean and Kiba were standing in front of a scared looking priest. "Let's go" Kiba said and the two boy took off towards the priest. Kiba swung his sword to the left of the priest while Sean swung right.

Because the priest only had one sword he blocked Kiba's sword and had his side slashed by Sean's sword. "Gahh!" he grunted in pain as he tried to force Kiba away from him. With a smirk Kiba disappeared from hi sight.

The priest was only confused for a second as a call of "ROAR READER" made him spin around. The priest was hit by the arc of fire and if it wasn't for his sword he would have be cut in half. After the smoke that the attack cause calmed down Sean sighed in annoyance.

"Why can't this guy just die" Sean questioned as he saw the smoking and burnt priest standing on shaky legs. "I don't care I want that sword gone" Kiba stated as he glared at the weapon in the priest's hand.

Without another word the two swordsmen's charged forward. Kiba ran ahead and slashed at the priest. Kiba's and the priest's sword clashed together but instead of getting into a fight for dominance Kiba rolled backwards.

When the priest stumbled forward Sean had jumped over the rolling Kiba and swung his own sword downwards. The priest tried to move out of the way but Sean's sword sliced through his shoulder, it didn't cut his arm off but it did cut deeply.

"My turn" Kiba said as he got to his feet and was off like a rocket. The priest didn't even have time to think as Kiba's holy demonic sword cut across his chest. Kiba spun on his heel and swung his sword at the priest again.

This time the priest blocked the slash and tried to kick out at the blonde knight. He missed because Sean had smashed the butt of his swords handle into the priest face. Jumping to his feet the priest lunged forward.

Kiba blocked the attack with his holy demonic sword and with a bit of force cut into the incomplete Excalibur again. Cracks started to appear on the sword as Kiba's own started to glow brighter. "Switch" Sean yelled out.

Kiba disappeared from the priest sight as Sean entered it. With a reeve of his sword Sean smashed it into the holy sword and made the crack Kiba created even bigger. Staggering back the priest grunted and charged forward like a wild animal.

Smirking Kiba appeared beside him with his sword cutting across his side. Before he could even grunt in pain Sean was in front of him with his sword engulfed in flames. "ROAR REAPER" Sean yelled as he slammed the flaming arc into the priest at point blank range.

Sean and Kiba backed off and waited to see what would be left inside the dust cloud. "You-you shitty devils will-will pay for that" the priest said as he forced himself to standing. "This is getting annoying" Kiba said with a glare.

"Let's end this now" Sean stated as he revved his sword. Both Sean and Kiba charged forward again. Sean took the lead this time and slashed at the priest who did block the attack. What he didn't block was the stab from behind as Kiba had disappeared and reappeared behind him.

Kiba's holy demonic sword had stabbed through the priest shoulder and forced him to release the incomplete Excalibur. When the sword was released Sean pushed forward and sent the holy sword into the air.

With the sword in the air above them Sean flipped his sword spun on his heel and stabbed the priest in the chest from behind. Kiba had retracted his sword and disappeared in a burst of speed. He reappeared in the air beside the holy sword.

With a swing of his sword Kiba sliced through the incomplete Excalibur and shattered the holy sword. At the same time Sean had lifted his sword upwards and sliced straight through the priest head killing him instantly.

As Kiba landing on the ground Sean had burst into flames and returned to his school uniform while his sword returned to its sealed buster sword. "Whoa, that was tiring" Sean muttered as he stabbed his sword into the ground to keep him from falling.

The two looked to see Glenn kissing Raynare and Sean smirked. "You think the date went well" he asked. "Yep, now let's go hoe I need sleep" Kiba said as he fell to his knees and his balance breaker shattered.

"Yea, it's been a long fight" Sean muttered as he looked to see what was left of the fallen angel army retreating as fast as they could. "Come on Kiba" Sean said as his sword disappeared and he help the knight to his feet.

The two walked over to the panting forms of Akeno and Rias as they used a lot of magic to kill the last Cerberus that was summoned. "Where is Asia" Rias asked. Sean looked around and saw the girl crying on the ground with Xenovia and Irina not far behind.

"I will go get her" Sean said as he handed Kiba to Akeno and went to comfort the former nun. At the same time I was on the roof with Raynare. "Are you hurt" Erza asked, I didn't know she cared. "Just tired" I replied.

"So what are you two going to do now?" I asked as I leant on Raynare, her shoulder is so comfy. "We have to go to Lord Michael and tell him what happened" Asuna explained ad she glanced at the three nuns with Sean comforting Asia.

"Well you can leave tomorrow we all need our rest" Raynare stated, is she really going to let these girls stay with us. Wait why is she offering a place at my house? "That would be great" Asuna said and I saw her glance in Sean's direction.

"Oh Raynare" I said getting the girls attention. "For what its worth I had a great time tonight" I said with a small smile. "I did as well, you still have something to do later" she said. I gave her a confused looked before it clicked in my head.

"Oh, yea" I muttered with a blush. "What are you doing demon" Erza stated angrily. "Oh nothing I..." I was about to go on but Raynare cut me off. "He is going to mark me as his mate" she said with only a small blush in her face.

"What you filthy demon, you take advantage of me and then go after someone else" Erza yelled, what the hall is she talking about? Before I could reply Erza had summoned a broad sword and swung it towards me.

"Oh shit" I screamed in am unmanly manner as I dived to the side and off the roof in the process. "Get back here" she yelled as I started to run for home.

Back on the roof Asuna and Raynare sighed. "I hope you two get married before you do anything intimate" Asuna said and glanced at Sean again. "Oh don't worry about me, worry about your own affairs" Raynare said as she took notice of Asuna's stare.

Asuna blushed at what she was saying and before she could defend herself Raynare had already flew off after Glenn, hopefully to keep him from behind killed. "I wonder what Lord Michael will think" she muttered to herself.

I was now at home hiding behind a door from an angry Erza. "What did I do" I yelled through the door, I'm so confused and tired. "You know what you did you perverted demon" she yelled, what I'm not a pervert!

Before I could argue back, a sword stabbed through the door right beside my head. "Ah, are you trying to kill me" I yelled as I fell backwards and looked at the door, I'm going to die. "You brought this on yourself" she yelled and cut the door in half.

I started to crawl backwards from the angry girl as she walked forward with her sword ready to kill me. "Is there any way to work this out" I asked and Erza paused, can I get out of this alive? "There might be something" she said, why is she blushing?

"Ok...what is it" I asked this silence is killing me. "Answer me what did you do to that former angel" Erza asked, what? "Ugh...nothing" I replied, at least I think I didn't do anything. "Then why is she agreeing to become your mate, you're a demon" Erza asked.

"Ugh...I really don't know, we have been like this for a while" I replied, it's true we have been doing things mates would do. Why the hell am I thinking about this now? "Then what about all of the other girls" Erza asked.

"Eh, oh they agreed to go out with me because they all like me" I stated, I still can't believe it. "So you are a pervert" she questioned. "What no!" I yelled, I am not a pervert I just like sleeping with Akeno.

"Fufufu, If you want to go out with him all you have to do is ask" a voice said from the door. Both me and Erza looked to see Raynare standing at the door. "What, why would I like such a perverted demon" Erza yelled.

"Fufufu, sure you don't" Raynare giggled and walked past the angel. "Come on Glenn Akeno said I get you tonight" Raynare said, I fell like a puppy that gets shared against his will. "Let's go to bed" Raynare said and started to drag me towards my bedroom.

"Did you ask him yet" a voice said as Erza watched Raynare drag Glenn away. Erza turned to see Asuna standing at the door. "No, I can't Lord Michael would not approve" Erza stated. "We don't know that, but let's discus this when we go back heaven" Asuna said.

It was the following morning and I woke up to see Kiba passed out on the couch and Sean playing digimon on the T.V. "Hay Glenn, what did you, and your angel do last night" Sean asked with a grin. It was at that point I remembered how Raynare moaned when I marked her.

"Nothing, what happened to him" I asked looking at the unconscious knight. "Passed out from unlocking his balance breaker" Sean explained, well that's cool. "Where is everyone" I asked, usually more people are up by now.

"Akeno and Rias are at the club room with Asia and Xenovia" Sean said, what is Xenovia doing there? "Erza and Asuna took Irina to get healed and to give the fragments of the holy sword to Michael, who ever that is" Sean said.

"Moka and Koneko are out getting food and Serafall and Blair are behind you" Sean said, wait what? Before I could do anything I was tackled to the floor. "Yea, Glenn is free from that evil fallen angel" Serafall cheered.

"Yea, now we can have some fun" Blair said and moved down till she was nose to nose with me. "Can you let go of my mate" a voice asked, is Moka back already. I looked up to ass Raynare standing there in very reviling clothes.

"With what I'm feeling, we could all have fun" Blair said. I was confused till I got her meaning. "Glenn not in the living room" Sean said but he was grinning like an idiot. "Aww look at how cute he looks" Serafall said, damn it why do I have to blush now.

"You two aren't touching my Glenn" Another voice said. We all looked to see Akeno walking through a portal with Asia, Rias, and Xenovia right behind her. "I thought we agreed to share him" Raynare pointed out; yep I'm a human sized puppy.

"Glenn you're not that cute" Sean said, stop reading my mind! "Hay what is the nun doing here" Kiba asked, when did he wake up? "That is what I have to talk to you all about" Rias said, I wonder what is going on.

"Xenovia has asked to become my new knight" Rias said, what the hell. "WHAT!" Kiba and Sean yelled. "She wants to experience new things that the church wouldn't allow her, and since she is the wielder of the holy sword Durandal I excepted"Rias explained.

"I do hope we can get along" Xenovia said as she glanced at Kiba, are those two going to kill each other. "Eh, I don't mind, anybody want pizza" Kiba asked as he went to the fridge. "We have pizza" Me and Sean asked in creepy unison.

"Yep, let's dig in" Kiba said as he started to heat the pizza up, Mmm morning pizza. "Oh Glenn there is a letter for you" Akeno said as she walked into up to me. "I still can't move because of these two" I said as Serafall and Blair wouldn't get off my chest, wait why is Kurumu there as well?

"Girls can you get off my Glenn" Akeno asked in her usually sweet voice, I'm I going to get killed. "Aww...fine" Blair said with a pout but changed into her cat form while the other two got off me. "Thanks" I muttered as I got to my feet.

Akeno handed me the letter as Blair and Kurumu decided to jump on to my shoulders. "It front the goblin king" I muttered as I ripped the letter open, this better not be another experiment. I read through the letter and turned to the kitchen.

"Sean looks like you get to come with me to the underworld" I yelled and got a wop from the Canadian. "What's going on" Rias asked. "The goblin king has found something that involves me and Sean" I explained.

"What is it" Kurumu asked. "He found some information on something called the dragon's eye" I stated while scratching Kurumu's ear, she is just too cute. "Well when do we go" Sean asked as he came back into the room with a slice of pizza.

"Tomorrow, I need food and sleep" I said and went to grab some pizza. "So the dragons eye, this sounds fun" Sean said as he looked down at the letter in his hand.


	24. Chapter 24

Well this seems very familiar. Right now I'm in class with Sean and Kiba and standing in front of us is Xenovia and she looks damn good in that uniform, wait stop thinking like that. "Hello, I'm Xenovia" she introduced with a small bow.

After that the guys in the class started to whisper about asking the new girl out, if only they knew. "You my sit down" the teacher said. As soon as he said that Xenovia went straight to the free seat beside me, well shit.

When she sat down she smiled at me, why is she doing that I thought she didn't like me? As class went on I couldn't help but listen to some of the girls talking, why are they saying I'm dating this girl I'm not dating nay one. I think?

After one long morning me and Sean are at our normal tree with Sean thinking of a song to play. "Hay Glenn" Sean said getting my attention. "Huh? Yea what" I asked, why is he waking me I was trying to sleep.

"What do you think of that Asuna girl" Sean asked, where is he going with this. "I don't know her so I can't say, why do you ask?" I asked in return, come to think of it Sean has been out of it for the last few days.

"I don't know, but..." Sean was about to go on when Rias seemed to just appear beside me. "Hi" she said cheerily as I almost fell from my branch. "Will you stop doing that" I yelled, seriously how does she keep doing that.

"Aww...but I thought you like it when I surprise you" she said with a cute pout, damn it why are all these girls so damn cute. "You're thinking something dirty isn't you" she teased, well now I am. "Gahh, what do you want" I yelled, she is going to be the death of me.

"I will tell you if you give me something" she said with sly smile. "Ugh...why me" I questioned, is this some joke the universe just like to play on me. "Fufufu, cause you're cute" she said and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Just before she could kiss me Sean coughed. "Ahem, not in public Glenn" Sean said but I could tell he was grinning from his position. "I didn't do anything" I argued back, is everyone against me today? "Well, with this ruined I guess I can tell you" Rias said.

"After school our club will be cleaning the pool today" Rias said, how is that good news. "How is that good news" Sean asked, I was just thinking that. "Because" she started and then smiled at me, I don't like where this is going.

"We get to us the pool straight after, and my cute pawn gets to see me in my swim suit" Rias said, I feel a nose bleed coming along. "Sweet, Glenn let's find Kiba instead of playing a song" Sean said, what but I wanted to sing damn it.

"Why" I asked, usual Sean wants to play his guitar. "Because, Kiba has been learning the base and I wanted to find him" Sean said, what are we making a band or something. "Let's go" Sean said and pulled me off the branch.

"See you later" Rias said and blew me a kiss; she is doing this on purpose damn it. After getting dragged around the school we found Kiba in the music room with Raynare. "Yo Kiba, how's it going" Sean greeted.

"Huh? Oh not bad, Raynare was just helping me" Kiba said. "Really I didn't know she played anything" Sean said. "Glenn didn't you tell Sean how I played the guitar for you when he was away" Raynare asked.

"Glenn" Sean said as he slowly turned to face me, this isn't good. "Yea" I asked nervously, am I going to die? "Why didn't you tell me about this" he asked, why is he holding his a guitar backwards. "Ugh...slipped my mind" I replied sheepishly.

"Maybe I should refresh your memory" Sean said with a grin and lofted the random guitar above his head. Without another word I bolted for the door with Sean hot on my heels. "Should we help" Kiba asked.

"No, Glenn can't die; he's too naive for that" Raynare said as she and Kiba returned to practicing. After losing Sean and calming him down, we returned to class and having every guy in our class glaring at me.

It was now the end of School and me, Kiba and Sean had arrived at the pool."So we have to clean this" I questioned as I looked at the spotless pool. "Nope" I voice said and made me jump. I spun around to see Rias standing there with a happy smile on her face.

"What do you mean" Sean asked while I was trying to calm my breathing down, seriously she is going to scare e to death one of these days. "I had some servants come by and clean it during the day" Rias said.

"Then why are we here" I questioned, what is she up too. "As I said when we finished clean we get to use it" Rias pointed out, honestly I should have seen this coming. "Let's get ready" she cheered happily, I give up!

Sighing in confusion I followed Sean to get changed in to my shorts, always bring shower shorts with you. You never know when you are going to need them."Glenn you do yet" a voice asked as I jusrt pulled my shorts up.

I turned to the door and almost had a heart attack. Standing there was Rias and Akeno and they were in the most modest of Bikini's, I didn't even know they made them with such little material. "I think we broke him" Akeno giggled.

"Glenn you can ogle your girlfriend later, let's go" Sean said and pushed me through the door and into the pool. "Why did you do that" I yelled, this water is freezing. "You use ice powers and you're the demon lord of ice, why the hell are you complaining" Sean asked, why am I complaining.

Before I could defend myself I was pulled under the water again. Exploding out of the water I looked below me to see Raynare grinning evilly at me. "Fufufu, care to join me" she said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Raynare, you had him all last night" Akeno pointed out, this is getting annoying. "Fine, but I want to have him put sun tan lotion on my back later" Raynare said, do I have no say in any of this. "Yes!" both girls said in very creepy unison.

"Stop reading my mind" I yelled at them. "Glenn shut up, I'm trying to relax" Sean yelled from his deck chair. "Everyone is against me aren't they" I whined in an unmanly fashion. "Aww...does Glenn need some cheering up" Akeno asked.

Before I could say anything Akeno had her arms around me, damn she is soft. "Fufufu, someone seems happy" Akeno said. I was confused till I followed her line of sight right down to me...Gahh dang it, damn you hormones!

"Glenn not in public" Kiba said, why is everyone against me today? "Why don't we find somewhere more private to go" Akeno purred into my ear. At this point my face blush redder than a tomato. "I take that as a yes" Akeno giggled.

Following Akeno, we walked into one of the back rooms where a table was set up. "I hope you don't mind rubbing some lotion into my back" Akeno said as she lay down on the tables and undone the back of her bikini.

I just stood there staring, damn it stop being a pervert! "Fufufu, see something you like" she asked with a wink. I nodded dumbly before noticing what I was doing. "Maybe later I will let you have some fun" Akeno giggled.

After snapping out of my perverted mode I shook my head and grabbed the bottle of lotion, oh lavender. After getting some of the lotion onto my hands I went over to the prone form of Akeno and gently started to rub the lotion into her shoulders.

"OH, that feels nice" Akeno sighed as I moved from her shoulders and started to rub down her spin and the side of her ribs. I could hear her sighing in relief, or pleasure I don't know? "You should do this more often" Akeno said.

Blushing at the comment I went lower and started to rub more lotion into her lower back. When I felt the lotion dry from my hands I grabbed some more and stopped noticing where I was going next. "Something wrong" Akeno asked as she noticed I stopped.

"Ugh...no" I muttered. Sighing to myself I started rubbing more lotion in to Akeno's lower back and slowly made my way lower. "Fufufu, Glenn I didn't think we were going to fast" Akeno giggled as she felt me rub the lotion on to her ass.

I blushed as I rub the lotion in. "Sorry...wow soft" I said muttering the last part but the grin Akeno shot me leads me to believe she heard me. "I don't think you need to concentrate there for so long" Akeno giggled.

It was at that comment that I noticed I was just rubbing her plump and perfect ass. "Ah, sorry" I said as I released the girl who was just giggling, damn it why do I have to act like a pervert now? "If you wanted to touch all you had to do was ask" Akeno said as she sat up.

When she did my face turned as red as it could. "Something wrong, your face is red" Akeno pointed out, I could tell she was just acting innocent, troublesome women! "Ugh...you're...I...ugh" I stuttered out, stop staring at them!

"You sure you're ok" Akeno asked as she stood up and walked towards me. With every step she took something jiggled and something else swayed. "Maybe you should lie down" Akeno said as she wrapped her arms around my neck ad pressed her ample assets against my chest.

"Ugh...amybe we shou...HMMPH" I didn't even get to finish what I was about to say as Akeno pressed her soft lips against my own. With everything that happened my body just said 'fuck it' and started to kiss the girl back.

As our tongues wrestled against each other I found myself pushed up against the wall, Sean's right I do know a lot of aggressive women. As we were making out Akeno gentle grabbed on to my hand and guided it up towards her ample chest.

Just as she was about to have me fondle her assets the door to the room opened. We both stopped kissing to see Moka and Xenovia standing there, and they did not look happy. "What are you doing in here" Moka asked as she glared at me.

"Oh my, it looks like our time is up" Akeno said as she released me from her hug and went to get her Bikini top. The second Moka noticed she didn't have it on she was glaring at me with a look that I really didn't like.

"Is there something you would like to say" she asked as she never stopped glaring at me. "I regret nothing" I said and just sprinted past the two girls. The moment I was out of the room I noticed I wasn't running forward anymore.

Looking to my left I saw an unhappy Raynare holding on to my shoulder, I'm going to die! "Would you like to tell me where you were all this time" she asked in a sweet tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"Ugh...in there" I stated, this is so not going to end well for me. "And what were you doing with Akeno" Raynare asked in the same sweet tone, if this was a horror movie I would be shitting my pants right now.

"Ugh...just rubbing lotion into her back" I said nervously, these girls can be so scary some times. "Ad did you doing anything else" She questioned with narrowed eyes. "Mmm...we might have made out, a little" I said quietly.

Before I could do anything I felt a hand slap me across the face and send me into the other side of the pool. "That should teach him" Raynare said happily to herself. When she left to go back to her relaxing I resurfaced.

"What happened to you" a voice questioned. I looked to see Kiba and Sean leaning at the side of the pool. Kiba was generally confused while Sean had a huge grin on his face. "Oh you know, kissing the girl you like and then get slapped by another, the usual" I commented dryly.

"Oh Glenn, your next lesson is to learn how to handle more than one girl at a time" Sean sighed but his grin never left his face, damn Canadian. Did he tell Moka where I was? "So you two going to the underworld later" Kiba asked.

"Yea, the goblin king needs to see us" I stated as I rubbed my cheek, damn Raynare can slap really hard. "I wonder what the dragon's eye is all about" Sean wondered. "No idea, since the devils don't know about it I would think it has something to do with the other factions" I commented.

"I don't think so, Raynare doesn't know anything and we would have found something when we went to heaven" Sean replied. "Well let's worry about that later" Kiba said and we all started to relax. Well I was about to until someone wrapped their arms around me.

"Not going to join your master for a swim" Rias asked with a cute pout on her face. "Ugh...this day is not going to end is it" I thought. "**_Oh, this is too good, Albion wake up you got to see what king got himself into_**" Demon laughed inside my head.

A few hours later we finished our time at the pool with me having a huge blush on my face. Why, well Rias decided she wanted to sit on my lap and before she could Moka sat down. After that all of the girls got into a fight and well, they left with less clothing then they went in with.

Right now me and Sean our in the living room. "So, where are we going" Sean asked. "I don't know, since it's not a meeting I would think the goblins kings realm" I mused as I opened the portal, got to love portals.

"So you haven't been there before" Sean questioned. "Yea, the last place I was, was the Succubus village" I explained as the two of us walked into the portal. When we exited the portal we found ourselves inside a mine shaft.

"You sure this is the place" Sean questioned, stop questioning things! "This is the exit portal the king gave me to use" I stated as we started to walk down the mine shaft. A few minutes later we walked towards an exit and came to quite a surprising sight.

We where inside a hallow mountain with wooden supports and bridges connecting everything together. On the bridges themselves where little goblins all walking around or working on something.

"Well this is quite a surprise" Sean whistled as he looked around the hallow mountain. "AH, Harbinger, so glad you joined us" a booming voice laughed. I looked up to see a platform with a huge bone chair on it and the goblin king sitting in the chair.

"Wow, nice chair" Sean commented as he looked at the bone chair, is that a skull? "Yea, it's good to be here as well, so why don't we get down to business" I said as a stair case was moved to allow me and Sean to walk up to the platform.

"Yes, Yes" the goblin king said as he pushed himself off his chair. When me and Sean got to the platform another stair case was moved to allow us to go towards a mineshaft. "We should go to the lab, to talk" the king said as he started to descend the stair case, how does that hold his weight.

Shaking myself out of my thought me and Sean followed the king towards his lab, whatever that is. A few minutes went by and we arrived at a rock wall. "Shall we" the goblin king said as he lifted his staff and pushed it against the wall.

The wall pushed back and moved out of the way to revile the room behind it. Inside the room was a very odd sight. It was a huge metal room like a hanger on a ship. On one side of the hanger was a row of vehicles ranging from jeeps to small planes.

On the other side were work benches and weapon both parts and fully made shattered around the area. What was really odd was the fact that there were goblins working on everything and they also looked like they were throwing stuff at each other.

"We then, let's go to the back" the goblin king said and started to make his way across the room. Me and Sean slowly made our way after him while dodging a stray part that was thrown at someone. "Seems like fun" Sean joked.

Soon enough we found the king sitting in a metal chair in front of a table with pieces of paper all over it. "I think we should start now" the king said seriously. Me and Sean nodded as he continued. "I called you here because my spies have found something very interesting" the king said.

"You mean the dragon's eye" Sean stated and got a nod from the goblin. "Yes, what we have found is that this is not a simple eye" the king stated and should a picture of two jewels. One was a sliver colour while the other was blood red. [Try to imagine the chaos emeralds]

"These are in fact jewels that has been said to hold powers" the king said. "Powers that connect with your own" he finished make me narrow my eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked. "This is all I know, these jewels are said to be connected with the heavenly dragons" the king stated.

"Does Ddriag or Albion know anything" Sean questioned. I shrugged my shoulder and summoned my gauntlet while Sean did the same. "You two know anything about these dragons' eyes" I asked my gauntlet, I must look like a crazy person.

"**I'm sorry child but I have not heard of these before**" Albion stated. "**I have heard of them but I don't recall ever being in contact with them**" Ddriag said. "Interesting, I wonder where these jewels came from" the goblin king mused.

"What should we do" I asked, if they are connected to us we should go and get them. "We have located the general area that the jewels are located" the king stated. "So you send both me and Glenn to retrieve them" Sean finished.

"Yes, I don't know want you might face but I know there will be rogue fallen there" the king stated seriously. "What, but I thought we killed the traitor" Sean almost yelled. "You did, but he isn't the only one trying to cause another war" the king said.

"So where are we going" I asked. "South America, we can place you about a few miles away from the jewels you just need to find them" the king said. "Wait, we have to walk all the way" I asked, I don't like walking long distances.

"Of course not dragon" the king laughed. "Follow me" he said as he got out of his chair and started to walk toward the hanger again. I looked to Sean and all he did was shrug his shoulders at me. Sighing to myself we followed the old goblin.

We arrived to see the goblin king standing beside a white Land-rover with tusks, which looks cool. "Meet the warthog, built to take almost anything short of a rocket" the king said with proud. "Wow, shotgun" Sean yelled and I sighed in defeat, why do I have to drive?

"This will be at your arrival place when you get there" the king informed us, well at least I don't have to put that thing in my pocket dimension. "Do you know what we are looking for" Sean asked as he turned his gaze from the vehicle to the huge goblin.

"The rumours tell of a temple in that area, it would be my guess that the jewels are inside the structure" the king mused. "At least we don't have to go in blind" I muttered. "Yes, now I believe it is time for you to leave" the king stated.

"Aww...but I want to look at all this stuff" I whined, damn I really got to stop that. "Come o Glenn that girls will be angry if you don't get back" Sean stated and I paled at the thought. "Yep, we got to go" I said and opened the portal to home.

"Before we go dragon, I little advise" the king said getting my attention. "Keep your eye open, there may be more than one enemy looking for the jewels are you" the king said. "We will be careful" Sean said and pushed me into the portal.

I landed in heap in the living room and felt something in my left hand. After shaking my vision clear I looked to see a happy look Blair under me, what is in my hand. "Fufufu, I guess you want to play after all" Blair giggled much to my confusion.

I looked down to see my hand groping the girl's breast, well that explained why it's so soft. "Glenn, how many times have I told you not to do that in public?" Sean said but I could tell he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well let's go somewhere more private" Blair purred and then gripped on to something she really shouldn't be. "Glenn" a voice sang. I paled when I saw Akeno standing at the stairs with a sweet smile on her face.

"I hope you aren't doing anything naughty" she said sweetly, that smile is sending shiver down my spine and not the good kind. "Come to bed, Rias has an important meeting with us tomorrow" Akeno said.

I quickly jumped away from the flirtatious Blair and followed Akeno back to our room, Sean's right I am wiped. "Aww...and I wanted to play some more" Blair said with a pout. "Don't worry about it Blair, your date with him is coming up" Sean pointed out making the cat girl brighten up.

It was the following morning and the whole club was in the meeting room waiting on Rias, she lives in our house how can she be late. The doors opened just as I said that. I turned to see a Rias who was smiling brightly today, what's got into her.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I just had something to take care of" Rias said as she sat down in her seat. "Now I asked you all here for an important meeting" Rias started. "This meeting is about a servant of mine that I had to seal away" she said.

"Wait what do you mean sealed" Sean asked, I was just thinking the same thing. "This servant have a sacred gear that can't be controlled yet" Rias explained. "Due to its powers my brother had me seal the servant away till I was ready to handle it" Rias said, well at least we got an explanation.

"But now, we get to unseal him" Rias cheered. A few minutes later we were standing outside a small stone building with a single sealed door. "Let's get this show on the road" Rias said and started to unseal the door.

A red seal appeared on the door and Rias started to spin it. After a few seconds the seal shattered and the lock on the door opened. Kiba then pulled the door opened to revile a blond haired girl with pink eyes, about a year younger than us sitting in a box in front of a computer.

"Huh?" the girl said as she turned to see all of us staring at her. "It's been a while Gasper" Rias said with a smile. The kid looks confused and stayed shocked in her box. "What wrong with her" Sean asked.

"Gasper is very shy" Akeno explained and got a nod from the Canadian. "Also he isn't a girl" Rias said and got a nod from him until he froze. "Wait, what" Sean questioned as he looked at the kid. I was also quite shocked I thought it was a girl as well.

"You mean we have a cross dresser on our team" Sean questioned and got a nod from our king. "OK, it looks like I have my work cut out for me" Sean said confusing everyone. "What do you mean" Kiba questioned.

"I'm going to turn Casper in to a real man" he stated with a grin and the boy in the girl's uniform started to back away from the Canadian. "This is not going to end well" I muttered and Sean started to try and get the kid out of the box.


	25. Chapter 25

This is one of the oddest sights I have ever seen. Right now the entire occult club is standing outside the sealed room were our fellow piece Casper was sealed into. What is happening right now is that Sean is attempting to get the kid out of his box, and it's not going well.

"So what's the story behind the kid" I whispered to Akeno as we all watched Sean argue with him, I should really record this. "Oh, Casper was a vampire at one point but due to his mother being a human he was hated by them" Akeno explained.

"So this is the little vampire that ran away and got killed" Moka mused. I turned to her with a questioning gaze which she noticed. "It was a friend of my father than mated with the human to give birth to this child" Moka explained.

"While the other vampires hated him, I didn't care really" Moka stated. "Other believed he was weak without giving him a chance" Moka explained, do vampires really care that much about strength. "Most vampires are against me taking the new Harbinger as a mate" Moka stated, well at least I know the family hates me.

"But didn't your father approve of it" Akeno questioned. "Yes, but the other vampire lords disagree with his choose, but they can't do anything since he is the strongest vampire" Moka said with pride evident in her voice.

"Come on Casper, get out of the box" Sean yelled at the now scared kid. "I don't think this is going to work anytime soon" I muttered and got a nod from my fellow pieces and king. "Think we should just leave him here, eventually one of them has to give in" I advised, most likely Casper, Sean is just too stubborn.

"Sure, Oh Glenn you're taking Moka out when you get back from your trip" Rias explained. "Fine, at least nothing else is happening after that" I sighed, why do I really think I'm going to regret those words.

It was a few hours later and Sean had somehow got Casper out of his box, but the kid wouldn't leave the club room and was hiding behind Rias's desk with a paper bag on his face. "This kid is going to be worse than you" Sean sighed as he leaned against our tree.

"What's that suppose to mean" I asked. "Glenn I had to beat the girly-ness out of you" Sean started while taking out his guitar. "This kid cross-dresses because he likes cute clothes, he is five times worse than you" Sean stated.

"Ugh...I wasn't that bad" I stated. "Glenn you still giggle like a girl" Sean replied, well he got me there. "So what song today" I asked, might as well start we are leaving for our trip later. "How about Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day" Sean purposed.

I nodded from my branch and Sean started to play the song on his guitar. I took a quick breath and started to sing the song while some girls started to gather around us.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
when the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone...

It was when I finished the song I noticed a lot of girls where looking at me with Heart in their eyes, this is not good. As I was about to make my escape I was pinned to the bark of the tree by a familiar silvered haired girl.

"These girls should know who you belong too" Moka sated and before I could even come up with a reply Moka had already pressed her lips to mine, well at least she isn't sucking my blood that would look really weird in school.

As I was making out with my silvered haired mate I could hear some of the girls grumbling about said girl. Why do they question if I'm going out with Moka, I technically am. I think, does having a mate mean she is your girlfriend?

After one amazing make out session Moka let me go and the bell rang for the end of lunch. "Enjoying yourself" Sean asked with a huge grin. "Shut up" I grumbled. "Come on, we got to get to class and then get ready for the trip" Sean said.

Once classes finished for the day me and Sean arrived at the club. As soon as we opened the door I was tackled by Blair, how did she get here? "Nya, what took you so long" she purred and refused to let me go.

"Get off my man" Raynare yelled at the cat girl. What happened was Blair pushing my face into her cleavage, which I didn't mind, and stuck her tongue out at the fallen angel. "Blair could you let my servant go, we have a meeting to start" Rias asked.

Blair pouted but let me go in the end, much to my disappointment. Getting off the floor I sat beside Raynare and watched Sean talking with Casper, how did he get the kid out of the box any way? "So what do you need us for Rias" Sean asked.

"Ah yes, when you two get back I want you to take care of Casper, he needs to learn to handle his sacred gear better" Rias stated and I watched the little cross dresser look down at his feet. "Sure, he needs help with his shyness as well" Sean stated.

"So Casper" I said getting the shy boys attention. "What does your gear do" I asked the blond. What I got much top my confusion was the kid jumping behind the couch and putting a paper bag on his head, and I thought I was crazy.

"Glen don't scare him" Sean warned, I didn't do shit! "Don't worry Casper, he's a friend" Sean said reassuringly, is this the same Sean? "OH...Sorry" Casper replied in a quiet voice, dang this shyness is really bad.

"Sorry if I scared you" I apologised, if I'm going to work with him I hope he can talk to me. "No, it was my fault" he said franticly, ok this is just bad. "So Casper, what does your gear do, you never told me" Sean asked.

"Oh, it kind of freezes people" he said, is that it. "So it's an ice kind of gear" I asked but he shook his head at me. "It freezes people in time when I look at them" Casper replied, he really needs to get that bag off his head it's creeping me out.

"Still not following you" Sean stated. "Casper's gear has the power to freeze time as long at whatever is frozen is in his sights" Rias said as he sat down beside me, aren't you meant to be in the comfy chair.

"So that's what he meant" I mused out loud. "That's a really strong power, why would the vampires give that up" I asked and glanced towards Moka. "As I said, they never gave him a chance to show them otherwise" Moka explained.

"Huh, you-you're...a vampire" Casper stuttered out and started to visible shake. "Whoa, dude calm down, we are all devils here" Sean said as he rested a hand on the kids shoulder, not his best move. Before my eyes the kid vanished and somehow appeared inside his box in the corner of the room, when did he get the box?

"Huh, what just happened" I asked. "That was Casper's sacred gear" Rias explained calmly. "What" I questioned, I have no idea what happened. "I get it" Sean said, how come he understands this? "Casper freaked out and his gear activated with us in his vision so we got frozen" Sean explained.

"OK, now I get it" I said, this is going to be troublesome to fix. "Hmm...Casper when me and Glenn get back we are going to help with your gear" Sean said making the kid look at him oddly and happily at the same time.

"Sean what are we going to do" I asked, where is he going to go with this. "What we do is use your gear" Sean said simple. "Wait can I divide the strength of some else's gear" gear and the answer I got was a shrug from the Canadian.

"How the hell should I know, might as well try it" Sean stated, this is so stupid. "Now, with that out of the way let's get going" Sean said as he jumped to his feet. "Aww...you're leaving already" Blair said with a pout, damn cat stop being so cute.

"Well the faster we leave the faster we get back" I pointed out, it may be bad logic but it's logic none the less. "Yeah, when you get back let's have some fun" Bair purred suggestively, am I going to get out of here with my virginity intact?

"I saw we go before that cat gets anymore ideas" Sean muttered and left the club room. I followed after him, but not before getting a hug from Raynare, can't leave without a nice feathery hug. That didn't sound right.

After getting out of the club room I meant Sean behind the old school building where he already opened the portal. "Shall we" he asked. His answer was be jumping into the portal, not my best move.

On the other side of the portal was the jeep and I just happened to crash head first into the side of it. "Glenn, stop trying to hurt the jeep" Sean yelled as he walked through the portal. "Who opens a portal right in front of a jeep anyway?" I asked and Sean just snickered.

"Come on we are two days away from the area" Sean stated, wait two days. "What, the goblin king said we would be miles away not days" I yelled, when did the plan change? "This was the nearest beach he could find" Sean explained, when did he get in to contact with the king anyway?

"Well come on, this jungle isn't going to cross its self" Sean said as he jumped into the passenger said seat, why do I have to drive again. "Because I called shotgun" Sean yelled. "Stop reading my mind" I yelled back.

"You don't complain when the girls do it" Sean said in a mock hurt voice. "That's cause they are my mates" I replied and before I figured out what I said Sean was grinning like a manic. "Ah my son, you have grown up so fast" Sean said with fake tears in his eyes.

Ignoring the crazy black haired Canadian I jumped into the driving seat and started the engine. "So which way to we go" I asked. "The king said straight from the beach and we should feel the area when we get close" Sean stated.

Shrugging to myself I started to drive into the dense jungle, I wonder if we get to see a tiger out here. "Glenn we are in America" Sean stated, can't I have a little hope. Without another word Sean attached his I-pod to the stereo system and started to play bohemian rhapsody by Queen.

Man I love this song. Driving around some trees I was barely looking at the road as the head banding part came up; this is why you have long hair. After a couple of sings from Queen and the beetles we stopped at a small clearing for the night.

"Mm...Glenn, we don't have a tent" Sean stated as he was looking around the back of the jeep. "Well of course, we didn't think we would be here for a few days" I replied, why didn't Sean tell me this beforehand.

"Let's just stay in the jeep" I suggested. "Glenn, it's freezing out here at night, the jeep is not going to keep us worm" Sean stated. "We can leave it on all night" I explained and got a confused look from my fellow dragon.

"Ugh...the king didn't use normal fuels, he has power cells fuels with magic that can run for three weeks straight" I explained and got a nod. "Well what about blankets" Sean asked. "Eh, I don't really care" I stated with a shrug.

After folding the back seats of the jeep down I switched the music off and stared up at the ceiling of the car, why do these cars have furry ceilings? I looked over at Sean to see him deep in thought, that's new.

"Something wrong" I asked and he snapped out of his thinking. "Oh, nothing man" Sean said dismissively. "Sean, don't keep your problems to yourself" I pointed out. "Hehehe, I guess that's true" Sean replied with a sheepish look.

"It's about Asuna isn't it" I stated and for once in Sean's life he blushed, I never would have thought I could get him to blush. "Ugh...yea, it's about her" Sean stated with a sigh. "So what's wrong" I asked. "Is it alright if I ask her out" Sean asked.

"Is this about being mortal enemies" I questioned and got a nod. "Sean, you like her, this is the first girl I have seen you like this much" I stated. "And I'm sure she like you as well" I said. "How can you tell" Sean asked.

"Call it a feeling" I said, really it was the fact that he saved her a couple of times but he doesn't need to know that. "Says the guy who can't tell his harem how he feels" Sean said with a grin. "I don't have a harem" I yelled, well more scream but you get the point.

"You can deny it all you want but those girls love you man" Sean said. "You really think they do" I asked. "Yea, the best example is Raynare, remember how she joined us" Sean said and I remember the moment I protected her from Rias.

"All of the girls are o the same boat as her and you already claimed two of them" Sean pointed out. "So who you going to claim next" Sean asked and this made me stutter and start yelling out nonsense.

After Sean laughing at my misfortune we went to sleep to the sounds of the bugs outside, why couldn't this place be in Africa where I could see a lion?

Waking up next morning me and Sean continued our drive towards where ever the hell we are going. "You said that we were going to feel this place when we got near it" I questioned as we turned down the next path, how did I find the logging tracks I will never know.

"Yea, that's what the king said" Sean replied. Before either of us could say anything we both felt something in the direction on the jungle beside us. "You think that's it" I asked. "Must be, this is the only feeling we got" Sean stated.

"OK, this path should take us around and we should be able to walk the..." Sean was about to go on when I swung the wheel around and started to drive right through the jungle. "Glenn, what..." Sean yelled but was cut off when we hit a root and bumped the jeep into the air.

Hitting the ground I didn't stop the jeep as we continued to hit tress and roots everywhere. "Glenn, we should slow down" Sean yelled but I didn't hear him. He looked over at me and I started to sing while recklessly turning the wheel of the jeep.

"Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang We love you. And, in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang What we'll do" I sang happily as the jeep hit a root like a ramp and was air born for a few seconds.

Sean was yelling for me to stop but was just continued on singing like a mad man. It was after the second verse that we exploded out of the tree line and into a clearing. I stuck my head out of the window because the trees I uprooted where now stuck on the screen.

"Now, if I could just find a parking spot" I said with a happily smile as I could hear Sean's yelled for me to stop. Going back inside the car I pressed the accelerator as hard as I could, spun the wheel of the jeep, and cause the thing to topple over.

As me and Sean where rolling inside the jeep I could hear Sean cries and curses of my insanity. When the jeep rolled over again it ended up landing on its wheels between two trees with me and Sean still in our seats.

"Like a glove" I said and looked over to a shaken and disturbed Sean. After getting out of the jeep I walked around to see a damaged front end. "We should really get this fixed" I said with a happy grin as Sean was cursing under his breath about never letting me drive again.

After getting Sean to calm down we looked around and noticed a huge ravine cut into the area, how did we miss that? "You think that's it?" I asked. "It the best we got" Sean relied with a shrug, great, super important mission and we shrug at the first clue we get.

Sighing to myself I summoned my cleaver and mask, just in case you know, while Sean summoned his buster sword. We walked towards the edge and I could hear voice, they were faint but I could hear them.

Tapping Sean on the shoulder we crouch down and made our way towards the edge of the ravine. We peered over the edge to see a huge door carved into the face of the ravine. Each side of the door was a lizard statue exactly like the one I found the necklace on.

What caught us off guard was the fact that there were fallen angels there, at least fifteen, all trying to get into the door. "What do you think we should do?" I asked as I took out my sniper to get a better look.

"Raynare did say anything about this, so I don't think these guys are friendly" Sean whispered back. I looked down my scope to see that the angels were using their light spears to try and open the door but nothing seemed to be working for them.

"What do we do" I asked as I stored my sniper away for later. Sean stood up and backed up a few steps. He took his sword off his back and flipped it into a reveres grip. "We wing it" Sean said as he charged forward and jumped off the edge.

I look to see Sean reeling his sword back like a javelin. The sword itself was started to spark and grow flames as Sean started to fall. With a quick breath Sean yelled out "JUDGEMENT" and threw his sword towards the group of angels.

When the sword left his hands it exploded into flames and made the shape of a huge fire ball. The fallen turned to see a huge fire ball racing towards them and reacted by jumped out of the way. Some weren't lucky as the fire ball crashed in to them and exploded outwards.

When the flames calmed down all that was left was Sean's smoking sword embedded into the ground and a few piles of ash. "What happened" a fallen yelled. They all heard a thud and looked to see Sean kneeling on the ground a few meters away from them.

The leader sneered at Sean as he created a spear and readied to throw it at the Canadian. Just before he could throw the spear the arm that was holding the spear was severed off by my cleaver, why can't Sean ever be sneaky?

As the leader stumbled backwards I summoned my gear and fell back into a defensive stance. "You alright Sean" I asked as I could hear him calming his breath. "Yea didn't think that would take so much out of me" Sean replied and jumped to his feet with his boosted gear ready.

Sean looked at me and nodded his head just as three angels throw their spears at us. Throwing my gauntlet forward I made it bellow out "DIVIDE" and watched at the three spears lost their momentum and fell to the ground.

Before the spears hit the ground Sean was already charging forward with a fire claw ready. When he reached the first angel he side stepped the stab from the spear and slashed the angel across the chest.

When the angel stumbled backwards I took the time to run forward and run to the angel as he reeled back in pain. When my foot planted on his chest I kicked him in the chin with my other foot and flipped away from him.

When I landed two other angels tried to slash at me from both my sides. Ducking under the attacks I kicked out with my right foot and heard the crunch as the angel to the right of me cried out in pain. Jumping to my feet I block the second angels spear with my cleaver.

Sean right now was facing down two angels that were standing in front of his buster sword. Grinning to himself he clenched his gauntlets hand and made it bellow out "BOOST" and energy rushed towards his legs just as the angels decided to charge.

Sean charged forward as well but at a faster speed tan the angels thought. With the moment of surprise Sean fell down and slide right between the two. Sliding to his feet Sean caught his sword handle and ripped it from the ground.

With a grin Sean spun his sword in one hand as he created another fire claw. I was still blocking slashes from the angels spear but I know I was slowly being surrounded by the other angels. With angel block I side stepped and elbowed the angel in the face.

He didn't even get a chance to stumble back as I grabbed onto his face with my gauntlet and made it bellow out "DIVIDE" the result was half of the angels disintegrating and the rest just slumping to the ground.

I didn't stop as I jumped over the dead body and charged at a group of three angels that didn't look to confident after what I just did, or was it the affect my mask has? Reaching the group I blocked one spear with my sword and other with my gauntlet.

The third tried to stab at me from in-between his friends but I flipping my cleaver around making the first angel stumble away and forced the spear that was about to stab me to the ground. With a pull of my gauntlet I made the second angel stumble into his friend.

As they fell to the ground I didn't stop as I stab my cleaver straight through their chest and tore it back out of them. Without a second thought I turned to the last angel that was looking really scared right now, can't blame him I would be shitty my pants in this situation.

Sean had just finished taking the head of another angel as he saw the leader and the last two angels I that were still alive. With a sneer the leader order his men to attack Sean and tried to run for his life.

What happened was when the angels charged at Sean he grinned as met their charge head on. As he got closer to the angel they didn't notice that his sword was slowly being charged with fire magic before it was too late.

When the two reached Sean he first redirected a spear with his gauntlet and then swung his buster sword into the side of the second angel. With the flames on the sword it cut straight through the angel and before his partner could say anything Sean yelled out "FLAMING TOUCH".

The result of that attack was a flaming reaper exploding out of Sean's sword and engulfing the angel instantly. Not bating an eyelash to the burning angel Sean turned to the fleeing leader and grinned as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

I had just cut down the last angel and looked to see Sean grinning at the fleeing angel and I got myself an idea. Flipping my sword around I stabbed it into the ground while yelling out "ICE BREAKER".

The fissure exploded outwards and just as it reached the leader huge ice spikes erupted out of it and stabbed through his chest legs and neck. With the last kill I ripped my cleaver out of the ground and placed it on my back as I un-summoned my mask.

"Well that was fun" I giggled as I walked towards the huge door that the angels were trying to get into. "So you think the jewels are inside" Sean asked. "One way to find out" I stated and placed my gauntlet clad hand on the door.

Before I could push forward the door opened by itself, well isn't that interesting. "If I wasn't a devil I would be screaming about ghosts" I said and looked to see a dimly lit hallway inside the door. "Well ladies first" Sean said as he placed his sword on his back.

I grumbled to myself as I walked in. Unnoticed to us was the fact that when I stepped into the door a little light appear on the wall beside us.

In an unknown location a computer screen flickered on with a simple message on the screen.

The message read "they have returned".


	26. Chapter 26

As of right now me and Sean are currently walking down a dimly lit hallway inside this temple. I glanced to my right and could barely make out the carvings on the walls. The carvings were of serpents or lizards killing each other, is that a dragon?

On the wall opposite this one had carvings as well. From what light we had I could see serpents and lizards all lined up and bowing? It looked like they were showing respect to a much bigger lizard with wings, oh wait that's a dragon.

As I was gazing at the walls I didn't notice Sean stopping till I crashed into him. "Why did you stop?" I asked as I jumped to my feet. "Well the path goes two ways" Sean said pointing to the two paths in front of us.

"So what do we do" I asked. "We split up" Sean said simply. "What1, but if one of us gets hurt..." I trailed off leaving the warning hanging. "You worry too much" Sean said with a shrug. "Ugh...well who goes where" I asked.

"Hmm...why don't you do down that one" Sean said pointing to the path that was connected with the wall of bowing reptiles. "And I will go down this one" Sean said pointing to the path connected to the wall of serpents killing each other.

"Alright, see you later" I said and watched Sean walk down his path like an adventurer, wait where did he get the cowboy hat? "Well might as well go" I mumbled and started to make my way down my own path.

As I walked down the path I noticed that the light was growing in strength and I could see the carvings on the walls easily. "What do these mean" I questioned as I ran my hand along the carvings. Shrugging to myself I continued on.

About a few minutes later I arrived as a new hallway with slits in the walls. "This has trap written all over it" I mumbled to myself. As if on cue I took a step forward and felt my foot sink a bit. Looking down I saw a slab on the floor sink into the ground.

"This can't be good" I said and heard the sound of gears being moved and soon huge dual axe blades were swinging from side to side. "Does the universe hate me" I questioned. Just as my question left my mount metal spikes started to rise and sink from the walls and ground.

As I was curing my luck Sean was currently making his way down a hallway that lead to three paths. "Well this sucks" Sean mumbled and started to pick a path. Shrugging his shoulder he picked the middle path and started walking.

The path lead too many corners and turns and Sean soon found himself back where he started. "Well, that was confusing" Sean said while scratching his head and looking at the three paths again. "So it must be a maze of some sort" Sean mused and took the path to the left.

After a few more turns Sean hit another fork in the road. He was standing in front of two path one lead straight on while the other was a stair case. "Do I go down or straight on" Sean questioned himself.

"What do you think" Sean asked as he looked at the skeleton that was attached to the wall beside him. His answer was the skull falling to the floor and shattering. "Down it is" Sean cheered and started to head down the path.

While that was going on I was having lots of fun. "Damn it" I yelled as I dropped to the floor to avoid one of the axes and had to roll to the side to avoid being stabbed. Jumping to my feet I just got out of the way of the same axe.

Diving to the side I avoided being stabbed through the head and rolled to avoid the spikes coming from the floor. "Whoever designed this is going to get a cleaver through the chest when I find them" I yelled in frustration.

I looked to my left to see an axe just about to cleaver me in two. Thinking fast I summoned my gear and held it in front of me. Just as the axe tip hit my gauntlets palm it bellowed out "DIVIDE" and the axe blade disappeared leaving a stump aimlessly swinging from side to side.

I was about to sigh in relief when I heard the sounds of more ears moving and the floor slightly shaking. "Is my luck really this shit" I yelled as I looked behind me to see the floor splitting apart in segments and it was getting closer to me.

As I was having one of the worst experiences ever Sean was just walking down a stair case without a care in the world. That was until he stepped on one of the steps and felt it lower slightly. "Well, shit" Sean mumbled.

Not a second later did the steps begin to flatten out and with the ones at the bottom going first. "Oh shit" Sean said as he spun around and started running up the steps. Looking behind him he could see that the steps were getting closer to him.

And just to add more danger the floor at the bottom of the steps slide away reviling a pool of lava at the bottom of the steps. "Double shit" Sean yelled as he tried to climb the stair faster. Sean didn't get far as the step he was on flattened out and he started to slide down towards the pool of molten hot lava.

"Damn it" Sean yelled as he was sliding down the path way faster and he was running out of options. Running on pure instinct Sean rolled onto his stomach and summoned both his boosted gear and Reaper-toll.

Flipping his sword into a reveres grip Sean pushed himself up with his gear and stabbed his sword into the smooth surface he was sliding on. His buster sword stabbed to about half way and started to slow the black haired Canadian down.

Gritting his teeth Sean clenched his gauntlet and forced a boost to his feet as his gauntlet bellowed "BOOST". The new strength flowed towards his feet as Sean started to dig his shoes into the ground to further slow himself down.

Sean feet slipped off the edge of the slide and just as he thought he was about to die by lava he stopped. Looking up Sean saw that his sword had just stopped him from falling to his death and now he was left hanging there.

"Wait...aww my hat" Sean said as he watched his cowboy hat fly past his face and fall to the lava below. "I liked that hat" Sean whined as he hung from his sword. Sighing to himself he looked across the chasm of lava to see the hallway on the other side.

"Well now what do I do" Sean questioned as he looked around himself for anything that could help him. "Damn it, why can't I have a sword with an extendable chain like Glenn" Sean yelled in frustration.

Sighing to himself Sean looked to his sword and thought of an idea. "Well if I was Glenn I would do something really stupid that could get me killed" Sean muttered as he started to sing from side to side on his sword.

With one final swing Sean ripped his sword out of the floor and stabbed ti straight into the wall he was swinging at. "I can't believe that worked" Sean muttered as he started to repeat the process.

While Sean was having a Glenn moment I was still running from the splitting floor. The floor was just splitting a few feet away from me and I could tell it wasn't going to be long till it got me. Thinking fast I grabbed onto my sword and extended the chain into my other hand.

Letting go of the handle I grabbed onto the chain a few inches away from the handle and started to spin my cleaver around. Looking up I swung my cleaver towards the ceiling just as the floor split at my feet and caused me to start falling.

As I fell my cleaver stabbed into the ceiling and caused my chain to tighten and make me swing in an arc like indie Anna Jones, wish I had a hat to go with it. The arc reached its end as my clever ripped itself out of the ceiling.

With a surprised yelp I landed on the floor just as the floor stopped splitting behind me. I sat up and just before I could sigh in relief my cleaver collided with the back of my head and sent me face first back into the floor.

"Is my luck really that bad today" I grumbled as I picked up my cleaver and glared at it, if this thing could talk I would say it was laughing at me right now. Grumbling to myself I placed my cleaver on my back and looked ahead.

I could now see in the hallway and to be honest I feel like a treasure hunter right now. Feeling curious I looked behind me and down the hole that I could have fallen into. Down the hole was huge spikes that looked quite menacing, I wonder if Sean is having this much trouble.

Turing back to the hallway I began walking again, I still have no idea what the carvings on the walls mean. After a few minutes I found myself inside a narrow room with a door at the other end. Being carful I stepped forward and felt nothing happen.

Grinning happily I took another step and then felt it. The ground was rumbling again. I looked down but the floor wasn't splitting. Looking around I soon found the source of the rumbling. Above me was a huge hole in the shape of a circle and rolling down it was a bolder.

After giving off a light scream I started to rush towards the other door and the bolder hit the floor and started to chase me, why does it have to be me? I reached the door but didn't stop running because the bolder decided that the door was a problem and crashed right through it.

While I was running for my life Sean was casually walking down another hallway without a care in the world. "I feel like Glenn in trouble" Sean said as he stopped mid step. "Eh, he can handle himself" Sean said and continued walking.

The Canadian soon found him in front of a huge door but it didn't look like anything would be able to open it. "Well this is a problem" Sean muttered as he inspected the door and found that there was no key hole of handles on it.

Running his gauntlet across the door Sean felt a slight bump on this surface. With his free hand Sean summoned a small flame and looked to see a dragon symbol on the door. "Ok...what do you do?" Sean asked as he pushed the symbol but nothing happened.

Taking a step back Sean tried to think of something as he stared at the door.

While Sean was thinking I was still running for my life. Why are these hallways made so the damn bolder can roll freely in them? Diving around the corner I looking behind me to see the bolder flying past the same corner and gain speed in its attempt of kill me.

Looking around I could see that up ahead there were beams going across the roof of the hallway. Thinking fast I throw my gauntlet forward and started to make a path of ice up to the beam. When I final started to run up the pathway I made I could feel the bolder right behind me.

I was right because the moment my foot made contact with the beam the ice path shatter as the bolder smashed through it and went on its marry way. "Does this tomb have a really bad sense of humour or something" I yelled out.

Sighing to myself I jumped down and rested my hand against the wall beside me. I freaked out when the part of the wall I was leaning on sunk in a bit. After a few minutes of nothing happening I shrugged my shoulders and blamed it on a defective trap.

Back with Sean, he was currently sitting down staring at the door. As he was about to give up the door glowed slight and started to open. "Ha, I knew I was a Jedi" I cheered as he made his way into the door never knowing it wasn't him that opened the door.

Once Sean was through the door he saw that at the end of the hallway was a light. Grinning from ear to ear Sean rushed to the light and found himself inside a huge room with two pedicles at the in the middle of the room.

On each pedicle was a diamond shaped jewel that Sean guessed was the dragon's eye. As he was looking at the blood red and sliver jewel he never noticed the wall above the door he came through open up.

I on the other hand did because I was currently falling through that same opening. Crashing into the floor just behind Sean I looked up to see him giving me a confused look. "Where did you come from" Sean asked.

"I have no idea, one moment I was walking down that path way after a bolder and the next I was falling through some hole in the ground" I explained, stupid tomb this pace just loves to hurt me. After I climbed to my feet I looked to see the two jewels in the middle of the huge room.

"Mm...Are those them?" I asked pointing at said emeralds. "Don't know" Sean said with a shrug. He was about to start walking forward when a chuckle was heard from the shadows of the room. Walking out of the shadows was a man wearing a red ankle length trench coat and a big red fedora hat with a feather.

I couldn't see his face but the orange glasses sent chills down my spine and the black hair wasn't helping at all. To top off the outfit was a black dress suit under the coat and I could see with looked like pistols just hidden from view.

"I was wondering when you two would arrive" the man chuckled as he stopped walking just behind the jewels. "After a couple thousand years the heavenly dragons have returned" the man said. "What are you talking about?" Sean asked.

"Your predecessors created these jewels to strengthen their own power, but sadly they never got the chance to use them" the man said. "But enough talk, it is time to claim what is rightfully yours" he said and I could see the toothy grin he was giving off.

"You're not going to stop us" I asked, this seems too easy. "They are yours, I can't use them" the man said. "Who are you" Sean asked. "Hehehe, you can call me the count, and I just watch over the jewels" the count stated with a chuckle.

"Well, I guess we take the jewels then" Sean muttered. Before Sean could take a step forward the man started to chuckle again. "It seems you haven't grasped the meaning behind the jewels yet" the count said.

"So we aren't allowed to take them" I questioned, this is just confusing me. "You can take them, but without the meaning they will not leave" he chuckled, stop chuckling its creepy. "Then what's the meaning behind the jewels" Sean asked.

"I can't say, but I will give you a hint" he chuckled, this guy just loves to chuckle doesn't he. "The answer is around you all the time" he said, that doesn't help us. "Around us?" I questioned out loud. "Any ideas?" Sean asked.

"Mm...Around us" I said and decided to look around the room for a bit. The thought about the carvings on the walls came into my head. "Wait that's it" I cheered. "What is it" Sean asked. "It has to do with the carvings on the walls" I said.

"How does that help us" Sean asked. "They are the only things that were around us" I said with a smirk and got a deep panned look from Sean. "That's your reasoning" Sean yelled. "Yes" I replied simple.

"Well...it's not like we have anything else" Sean muttered as he went into a thinking pose. "What do we know about the carvings" Sean asked. "They both involve reptiles, but they are different" I stated.

"Yea, one side is full of fighting and death, it was complete chaos" Sean said. "And the other one had all of the reptiles in line with the dragon keeping order" I finished. "Well, I'm stumped" I said with a shrug.

"You really surprise me sometimes" Sean said, what is that suppose to mean. "You still haven't got it yet, have you" Sean asked. "Wait you figured it out" I yelled, why didn't he tell me. "Yes! You said it not five seconds ago!" Sean yelled.

"Really?" I questioned, I'm still not getting it. "How do girls think your amazing is beyond me" Sean muttered. "The jewels represent our powers" Sean said. "The power to boost someone's strength and cause chaos" San explained, Oh I get it.

"And the power to divide someone's strength and bring order" I finished; how the hell did I miss that? "I see you to have figured it out" the count said, I completely forgot he was here. "Step forward and claim your power" the count said.

Sean walked forward while drawing his sword much to my confusion. Before I could question him, he said "release: Grimcutter" and was surrounded by flames. Stepping out of the flames he was wearing his black hoody with his released sword in his hands.

Following his example I walked forward and drew my cleaver. "Release: demons bane" I spoke as my jacket disappeared and was replaced with the scale shoulder armour. The scaled gauntlets and grieves sprouted from my arms and legs as the phantom demon appeared behind me.

I reached the pedicle that held the sliver emerald and summoned my divine divide. Sean did the same and garbed onto the blood red jewel with his gear. "Well, I got this" Sean said as me spread his legs apart and held his sword in a reveres grip.

He then crossed his arms with his gear in front and the jewel held in his armoured hand. "RELEASE THE CHAOS: DARK CONSCIENCE " he yelled and Sean was engulfed in a ball of blood red flames. When the flames disappeared Sean was quite different.

Sean was standing there without his jacket leaving his head uncovered to see the blood red face mask in the shape of a toothy grin. [**Imagine the hollow mask halibel from bleach**] One his arms and legs were the gauntlets and grieves his balance breaker uses.

What was even more of a surprise was that instead of a sword or any melee weapon in Sean's hand there was a three barrel shotgun with two big pieces of red metal running on the sides of the barrels.

"I guess it's my turn" I muttered. Spreading my legs out I flipped my sword around and held it behind me and raised my gear with the silver jewel above my head. "Let's kick it up" I grinned as I felt my phantom demon away leaving a ghostly blue mist around me.

"RELEASE THE ORSDER: HEAVENS TORMENT" I yelled out as my body was engulfed in a blue glow that kept me out of sight from Sean and the count. Inside the glow I watched as my scaled gauntlet and grieves glowed and morphed into the gantlets and grieves of my demon scale.

My shoulder armour disappeared and was replaced with a piece of armour that run up my spine and sprouted off as my shoulder with a spike on each. My chest was left uncovered but a white armoured chain wrapped itself around my waist and hung loosely at my side.

When the glow died down I looked in my right hand to see that I wasn't holding my cleaver of my spiked cleaver any more. In my hands was a shiny white Katana with a blade as long as my cleaver. The handle was wrapped in a ice blue clothe.

The strangest thing about eh weapon was the guard. it was made of four spikes separating the blade from the handle and each spike had a small line of a different colour. If I had look as my face I would have seem that my mask shared had changed slightly.

Instead of the normal shard, my mask now had longer and sharper teeth and the ice blue markings on the mask had changed to silver just like the jewels on my gauntlets. The biggest change was the fact that a white flame was now on the side of the mask just keeping it out of the sight of my uncovered eye.

"I see you two like your new powers" the count chuckled. "Why don't we test your new skills and powers" the count said. Before we could question him the sound of claws being scrapped across the ground could be heard.

I looked towards the shadows to see creatures with claws and sword like appendages walking out of them, it that a scorpion tail? All of the creatures stopped when they left a circle of a few meters all around us.

"What is this" Sean growled as he aimed his new shotgun at the creatures. "As I said, let's test your new skills" the count replied with a huge grin. "Why don't you go first" the count asked as he lazily waved towards Sean.

Sean didn't reply as he looked towards the creatures. "Maybe this will be fun" Sean said with a grin as three of the creatures charged forward. Sean meat the charge head on as he bumped a shell into his new weapon.

When the first creature was a meter away from him Sean lifted his shotgun and fired the three barrel weapon into the face of the creature. A flaming explosion fired out of the barrels and took the first creatures head off while taking the left and right arms of the other two.

Releasing his hand from the grip of the shotgun the two metal plates that covered the barrels move slightly. Two spikes of red metal extended out of the plates as San swung the gun around and sliced through the chest of the creature to the left of him.

As he spun on his heel the spikes were then stabbed into the chest of the last creature causing it to disappear into the shadows. With a grin Sean bumped a new shell into the barrel of the gun as five more creatures charged at him.

Sean didn't move as the plates on his gun lifted up and snapped together. Sean then flicked the handle of the gun back as the three barrels of the gun started to spin around. Sean then moved the handle and made the back of the gun extend out leaving a gap.

What happened next was one of the barrels sliding back into the gape and with a click the rest of the gun shot forward and the second barrel clicked into place with the last one attaching to the end of it.

The two metal plates then folded together and curved around the end of the top barrel in the shape of a scythe. As the first creature was in striking distance Sean swing his weapon as a shiny blade extended out of the red metal plates making the full scythe.

The scythe cut right through the creature as Sean spun on his heel and faced away from the charging creatures and faced another five charging ones. Just as the ones behind him reached him Sean pulled a trigged on the staff of the scythe and a gunshot echoed out.

What happened was that a bullet flew out of the small barrel hole on the top of the scythe and took the head off of one of the charging creatures while the recoil made the button of the staff shot backwards and impale another creature.

Sean then flipped his scythe around slicing the impaled creature in half while the scythe then came back down and sliced a creature that was in front of him in half. Spinning on his heel Sean swung his scythe around and caught another creature between the blade and the staff.

Swinging around the creature was pulling in front of another one as Sean pulled the trigger again. The result was the creature in front of the scythe had its head taken off while the one in-between the blade and staff got had its stomach sliced through.

Not stopping there Sean Spin his scythe in his hands and brought it above his head. He then brought the scythe down on the head of a charge creature and ended up stabbing the blade into the ground. Without a second thought Sean jumping making him and the scythe travel in an arc.

Landing on his feet Sean fired the gun again killing another creature while also freeing his scythe from the ground and bringing it back over his head and into another creature. Once he ripped his blade out of the creature he held the scythe behind him as he looked at the last four creatures in front of him.

Sean grinned as he flicked the trigger back and reviled a different leaver. Pulling this new leaver the metal blade of the scythe flicked up to go parallel with the staff and was then engulfed in flames. "CHAOR RAIN" Sean called out as the blades flames changed to blood red and the jewels of his gauntlets glowed.

Sean then swung his scythe making a stream of blood red fire explode out of the blade and wash over the last of the creatures like a wave of hell fire. "That was awesome" Sean said as his scythe retracted in to its shotgun form.

Sean the stepped back on to the pedicle as his gauntlets, grieves, weapons and mask were engulfed in flames. What happened was that San's buster sword reformed in his hands as well as the jewels of chaos.

"Impressive young dragon" the count said and then turned his gaze to me. "Guess it's my turn" I questioned and got a nod from the red clad man. I stepped forward with my new sword and with my armoured thumb flicked the spikes of the guard.

The guard started to spin and soon landed on the spike with a blue line running up it. As I fell back into a stance the bladed edge of the Katana glowed slightly blue and five creatures sprung forward.

Meeting the charged I side steeped a tail and sliced it off with my sword. Spinning around a claw I reached out with my free hand and grabbed onto the shoulder of the attacking creature. With a quick stab I stabbed my Katana through the creature chest.

As he disappeared I rolled forward and avoided a tail swipe from another creature. When I was on my feet I spun on my heel while calling out "frozen wave!". A wave of water shot out of my blade and cut through the creatures around me.

As I stopped spinning I flicked the spikes again and this time the spike with a red line was chosen. Four of the creatures charged forward and two of them slashed their claws at me. Ducking under the attacks I slashed one through the chest, spun around and cut through the back of the second.

Spinning again I blocked a tail slash from another creature and rolled backwards to avoid getting stabbed by the claws of its friend. As I stood up I held my Katana at my side and looked towards the two creatures charging again.

Swinging my Katana in a diagonal arc I called out "arc of flames". An arc of orange flames escaped my blade as sliced through the two creatures like butter. Hearing a claw scrap across the ground behind me I spun around and blocked a claw strike.

Flicking the spikes again, I landed on the spike with a white line of it as I stepped back and punched the creature with my armoured hand. As it staggered back I stepped forward and cut it head off and side stepped the tail strike from the creature behind it.

Kicking the creature back towards a group of two other creatures, I held my blade above my head and called out "tornado wake" as wind started to circle around my blade. Bringing my katana down a whip of wind extended out and sliced through one of the creatures.

Slashing my Katana to my side the whip mimicked the move and cut down the creature to the right. With another swing the whip cut through the third creature before the whip disappeared. As I flicked to the last spike I looked as the line of six creatures all glaring at me with blood red eyes.

As they charged forward I extended the chain at the end of my Katana into my other hand and moved the hand holding my Katana to the chain a few inches away. I started to spin the sword around like a buzz saw as lightening started to spark across the spinning blade.

"Lightening blitz" I called out as I throw the buzz saw forward. In a second the blade was across the room and embedded into the far wall while the creatures all stood there with a confused faces, if they had faces.

Raising the gauntlet that wasn't holding onto the chain I snapped my armoured fingers together as it bellowed out "DIVIDE". A second later half of each creature disintegrated and the rest slumped to the ground before disappearing as well.

With a little tug my Katana was freed from the wall and arrived back in my right hand as the chain returned to its normal size. "Now that was cool" I said as my armour was engulfed in a blue glow and I felt my Katana grow heaver.

When it died down I was standing there with my school jacket on and my cleaver and the silver jewel in my hands. "That was quite the show you put on dragon" the count praised as I turned to face him. "So what now" Sean asked.

"Nothing, this tomb has served its purpose but this isn't the end of your journey" the count said. "What do you mean?" I asked as I stored my cleaver and jewel away. "Hehehe, those jewels are part of a set" the count chuckled.

"A set of eight jewels, but that's all I'm going to say" the count said as he disappeared into the shadows. "That was creepy" I whispered as I watched him leave. "Aww, I wanted him to teach me how to do that" Sean whined, only you Sean only you.

As I was thinking a door at the far end of the room opened up. "At least we don't have to go through all of the traps again" Sean said as he started walking. I snapped out of my musing as Sean reached the door. "Hay, wait for me" I yelled as I ran after him.

After getting out of the tomb me and Sean made our way towards the car. "You're not driving" Sean yelled as he went to get into the driver seat. As he was about to open the door I heard the sound of something flying, and it was getting louder.

"Sean run" I yelled as I dived away from the car with Sean doing the same. Not a second later did something collide with the car and make it explode. "Aww, the car" I cried, it was a really nice car. "I hope the goblin king doesn't make us pay for a new one" Sean said.

"Sorry boys, but we can't have you leaving yet" a female voice giggled.


	27. Chapter 27

Well shit. Me and Sean had just finished our mission for the goblin king and were about to drive home, but fate seems like it was a good time to screw with our day. So right now I'm staring that the flaming wreck that our car is while someone was talking.

Turning around I looked towards the direction of the voice and I hope by coincidence the rocket. What I found was six figures standing on top of a small hill looking over the clearing. And it seems like my prayers went unanswered as one of them just tossed a spent rocket launcher to the side.

"So these two are the dragons" one of them questioned. Another one answered but I couldn't tell what she said and when she finished her sentence all of them started to walk towards us. The first one to come in to view a girl about eighteen, with waist length blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

She was wearing a white under dress that just covered up her breasts and panties, but on good breeze and her skirt would be flying in the wind. Over the small dress was a black over coat with two ankle length tails flying in the none existent wind.

The next person to come on to view was also a girl about eighteen or nineteen with long silver white hair that reach her shoulder blades and a odd pony tail on the top of her head. She had an odd glint in her bright blue eyes and why was she staring at me?

This girl was wearing a light red dress with pink frills running along the waist and around her neck, with a bow tie connecting them together and just held her breast into the dress, what is with these girls and reviling clothing.

The next girl to come into view was also eighteen or nineteen, had light brown hair made into a pony tail and had two antenna sticking out of the top of her head. She had dark brown eyes almost red and was wearing a school uniform with a short green skirt.

After her was another girl about our age maybe a year older with blonde hair, at least none of them have my golden blonde hair. Her big blue eyes brown eyes and the playful smile on her face made her seem nice.

She was wearing a tight white top with a blue cross on it and the zipper at the front was down just enough to give someone a good view of her, I really got to stop this. With the white and blue top was a dark blue short skirt and to finish it off was black knee high boot.

After the cute blonde girl was a girl about our age with shoulder length green hair, really green that's a new one. She had yellow maybe gold coloured eyes and was smirking at Sean for some reason. The outfit she was wearing was weird.

What she was wearing was a black top with four tails going down her legs, two in the front, and two in the back. She was also wearing sleeves on her arms but having a gape at her shoulders leaving them bare.

She was also wearing white high heel shoes connected too white thigh length stockings. The last girl was about a year older than us with waist long light red hair maybe brown. She had gold eyes and was wearing a yellow jacket with a short black shirt and a black tie.

"Mm...who are you" Sean asked. "Oh, I guess we should give you our names before we take you away" the girl with long blonde hair said. "I'm Tsukiumi I hope you are strong enough" Tsukiumi introduce, why do I feel like that was directed towards me?

"I'm Lucy, I hope you can take care of me" the other blonde said with a wink in my direction, what the hell is going on. "I'm Rei, You both seem interesting I hope we can get along" the brown haired girl introduced.

"My turn!" the green haired girl cheered. "I'm Cecelia but just call me C.C please, oh and do you have any pizza" C.C asked as I just stared, what is wrong with this girl. "We did but you blew it up" Sean commented and C.C looked sheepishly at him.

"Sorry" she muttered with an embarrassed blush on her face. "With C.C out of the way, I'm Mirajane but you can just call me Mira handsome" the whiter haired girl introduced as she waved at me, this is just odd now.

"And I'm Shirley I hope we can get along" the brown haired girl said cheerily. "Ok...so why did you blow up our car" I asked after I finally tore my eyes away from the cuter blonde, I hope Akeno never find out.

"It's quite rude to not give your name when we gave ours" Tsukiumi said with a glare. "I would like to get to know my future husband's name" she said. "Oh, sorry I'm Glenn...Wait WAHT!" I yelled what the hell did she just say.

"Glenn why didn't you tell me you were getting married" Sean whined, is this really the time to act like this? "Tsukiumi, he isn't going to marry you" Lucy stated and I sighed in relief. "We will all marry them" she cheered, why me?

"Glenn" Sean stated. "Yea?" I replied. "Is it me or do you always attract odd girls" Sean questioned. "Honestly at this point I stopped caring" I replied, my life is just too strange at this point to care anymore.

"Mm...Girls" Sean said getting the groups attention. "I don't want to spoil your day but we can't marry you" Sean said and the reaction he got was not what I expected. "I'm sorry but that won't do" Tsukiumi stated.

"From what you're saying, it sounds like we don't have a choice" Sean mused. "You don't, we have been sent to bring the dragons back to our organization" Lucy stated simple. "And if we don't go" I asked, I'm not going to like the answer am I?

"As Tsukiumi said you don't have a choice" C.C explained. "So we will just drag you guys back and then have some fun" she added. Out of reflex I took a step back from the green haired girl. "Well Girls, we are going to have to disappoint you" Sean said as he grabbed onto the handle of his sword.

"Fufufu, and you thought this was going to be easy" Mira said to Lucy who pouted in response, damn it stop staring at her. "I guess I will just have to show him what he's going to miss out on" Lucy replied, well that was suggestive.

"Shall we begin girls" Rei questioned as a six foot long spear appeared in her hands. Shirley smiled as she summoned two lice blue daggers while C.C summoned a fan about the size of a small sword. "I guess you three are my opponents" Sean mused as he fell back into a stance with his sword on his shoulder.

"Sorry but we have to take you two back" Lucy sad as she summoned a black whip with yellow markings running up it. Beside her Mira summoned two red gauntlets and Tsukiumi summoned a blue clawed glove, kind of looks like wolverines claws from X men.

"This day just seems to get better and better" I muttered sarcastically as I summoned my mask and gauntlet. "Oh don't worry after we defeat you we can get to know each other" Lucy said with a smile as she snapped the whip between her hands.

"Let's begin, I would like to get better acquainted with my future husband soon" Tsukiumi said as charged forward with Mira and Lucy right behind her. With a quick movement I created an ice claw and blocked the clawed glove from Tsukiumi.

What confused me was that she was smiling at me. Before I could even think about it my ice claw melted away and a water claw formed over Tsukiumi's own claw. I stepped back and avoided the new claw.

"What the hell" I questioned as I placed my sword in front of me just in case they attack again. "It's my sacred gear, the water mistress, it grants the user control over any kind of water" Tsukiumi explained as the water claw morphed into a whip, well shit.

Before I could question her further Lucy's whip cracked and wrapped itself around my cleaver. As I was about to pull her forward the markings glowed and lightening started to course through my body.

"Damn it" I grunted as the whip stopped shocking me. "Let me introduce you to my sacred gear, the storm whip, it allows me to control all forms of lightening" Lucy explained s more lightening course through my body and forced me to drop my cleaver.

When my cleaver hit the ground I fell to one knee due to the damage that lightening did to me. "Aww don't tell me, you're worn out already" I heard Mira say from behind me. My instincts screamed for me to move and I did so my rolling to the left and avoided a stream of fire that was aimed at me.

"Like it, my sacred gear the burning claws give me complete control over fire" Mira explained as her gauntlet ignited into flames. This really sucks. Climbing to my feet I noticed my sword on the ground near Lucy and the whip wasn't on around it anymore.

Thinking of a plan I waited for one of them to attack first. I didn't have to wait long as both Lucy and Tsukiumi snapped their whips towards me in an attempt to slash at my open chest. Throwing my gauntlet I was able to get the whips top wrap around it.

With a small grin I watched as Lucy stopped herself from firing lightening into me as it would hurt Tsukiumi as well. With the momentary pause I pulled the whips forward and caused the girls to stumble forward as well.

As they were regaining their balance I ran forward and was forced to drop down into a slide as a stream of fire shot over my head. As I slide the whips unattached themselves from my arm and allowed me to reach my sword.

When I climbed back to my feet I was forced to block a fire ball with my sword or risk getting turned to ash. Thinking fast I stepped out of the way from Lucy's whip but wasn't prepared for Tsukiumi's attack.

Two balls made of water shot at me, the first was blocked by my gauntlet, but the second flew under my gear and struck me in the chest. The blow forced me from the ground and on to my back a few meters away.

Rolling to the left I avoided having a whip slashed across my face as I climbed back to my feet. "This is not going well" I commented as the girls readied themselves for the next attack.

Across the clearing Sean was facing off against the other three girls. "So what is the reason you six our interested in me and Glenn" Sean asked with his buster sword still on his shoulder. "We will tell you when we get back to the base" Rei stated.

"But I would say that the three of us our interested in you" C.C stated as she opened her fan and fell back into a stance. "Huh?" Sean replied in utter confusion. "I thought you were meant to be the smart one" Shirley commented.

"Hay, I am smart" Sean yelled. "They explain to us what we just told you" C.C said with a smirk. "Well this is just a guess but I would think that the three fighting Glenn are the girls that will marry him if he loses" Sean said with a grin as he saw the shocked faces of the girls.

"And if that is true then if I lose then I marry you three" Sean finished. "Ok, we did get the smart one" C.C muttered. "But I'm going to have to disappoint and say I won't lose" Sean said as he lifted his sword of his shoulder and fell back into a stance with his gear appear on his arm.

"Well there is always a first time to lose" Rei commented as she and the other girls charged forward with their weapons. C.C was the first to swing at Sean with her battle fan. Sean turned slightly and blocked the fan with his sword.

Rei came up beside him with a stab of her spear. In order to dodge Sean broke off from C.C avoided the stab and spun towards Rei. Sean then shot his gauntlet forward and intended to punch the girl. He was surprised when the punch missed and the girl fell backwards.

As Rei fell she planted her hands on the ground and flipped her feet over her head and kicked Sean in the chin at the same time. Sean staggered back but was able to regain his senses in time to dodge a downward slash from Shirley's daggers.

Spinning on his heel Sean faced Shirley and brought his buster sword around in a downward slash. The girl crossed her daggers and blocked the sword but was forced brown to one knee by the weight of it.

It didn't last long as Sean had to back away from the girl in order to avoid being stabbed and hit by the other girl's weapons. "You don't give any breaks do you" Sean commented as he created a fire claw on his gauntlet.

The girls grinned and charged forward. Rei was the first one to strike and tried to slash Sean across the chest with his spear. Sean steeped back and avoided the attack but was caught off guard with Shirley ran up beside him and slashed him across the chest leaving two cut from her daggers.

With a grunt Sean rolled backwards to avoid getting bashed in the face by C.C fan but was then throw back by a strong gust of wind. Sean looked up with a look of confusion as the green haired girl smiled at him.

"You didn't think these weapons were normal did you" C.C questioned as the fan started to hum and a white glow appear at the edge of it. "It's my sacred gear, cloud runner, it give me the power to control wind to do anything I want" C.C said as she sent another gust of wind towards Sean.

Running on instinct Sean jumped to his feat and stabbed his sword into the ground. His idea worked as the wind hit the sword and tried to throw him back but was blocked by the huge blade. Sean then ripped his blade out of the ground and charged at C.C.

With his reached the girl he drew his sword in a wide arc and intended to slash her exposed side. What happened was that the attack was blocked by two ice blue daggers and a smiling Shirley. The two stayed at the stale mate for a second before Sean noticed something.

He looked to his sword to see ice slowly coating the blade, he tried to pull it back but the ice was attached to the daggers and they wouldn't bodge. "I would like you to meet my sacred gear, the frozen maiden, it allows me to create ice from thin air to do anything that I wish" She explained.

Sean narrowed his eyes as he started to push fire magic into the blade and was happy to see the ice crack before it shattered and released his sword. "Oh, he got away" Shirley said with a pout on her face.

Sean took a step back as his sword was engulfed in flames. "You just pissed off the reaper" Sean said as he drew his sword back. "FLAMING TOUCH" Sean roared as he swung his sword and released the usual flaming reaper on the dagger wielding girl.

What happened next really surprised him and annoyed him as well. The reaper was about to reach its target when a wall of earth erupt from the ground and made the reaper cash and explode into it. "I don't think you should hurt your future wife" Rei remarked as he pulled her spear out of the ground.

"My sacred gear, the earth mover, it give who ever wields it the power to change the earth around them" she explained as she pointed the spear towards Sean. All around the Canadian spear of earth erupted from the ground and tried to stab him.

Thinking fast Sean created a another flaming claw and spun as fast as he could on his heels while his gauntlet bellowed out "BOOST", the extra energy coursed through Sean and into his claw as the pears were about t hit him.

In a flash his flaming claw grew in size and slashed at the spear head before they reached him. Sean stopped spinning as the ground returned to normal and he took a fighting stance. "This just got more complicated" Sean commented as he looked at the three girls' in front of him.

While Sean was fighting with his girls I was getting my ass kicked. Blocking a water whip with my sword I was forced to instantly roll to the left to avoid getting hit by a few fire balls. "So how long can you last" Lucy asked as he whip lashed at my back leaving a long but shallow cut.

"As long as I need to" I grunted out as I held up my hand and stopped a stream of fire from hitting me. "I wonder if you can last this long in other activities" Mira said with a wink, why do I have to blush now?

Getting those thoughts out of my head I dropped to the ground ad avoided getting slashed across the chest by Tsukiumi's water whip. Ignoring the cut on my back I rolled over and jumped to my feet in time to have Lucy's whip wrap around my gauntlet.

Before she could pull me forward I held strong and yanked the whip towards me making the blond girl fall on her cute face, wait cute? Damn it not now! Getting my gauntlet out of the girls whip I spun around and smacked a fire ball away from me.

"This isn't going well" I muttered as a wave of water crashed into my side and made me slide across the field towards Sean. While I was being thrown around like a rag doll Sean was having a better fight.

Stopping C.C's fan with his gauntlet Sean flipped his sword around and planted the butt of the handle into her stomach. As she staggered backwards Sean spun around and stopped Shirley's daggers from cutting him again.

Before her daggers could start to freeze his sword it was engulfed in flames making the girl jump backwards or risk getting burned by the flames. As that was happening e didn't notice a wave of earth heading towards before it was too late.

Seeing the wave of earth at the last second Sean placed his sword in front of him and stopped the wave from completely knocking him out, but it didn't stop him from being throw across the field and in to me.

"Oh, hay Glenn" Sean said as he climbed to his feet. I did the same and we ended up back to back as we faced off against our opponents. "How you doing?" Sean asked. "Not good, I'm too tired to use any good ice spells" I stated.

"You need a boost" Sean asked. "I got a better idea" I said as I spun around and grabbed onto his gear with my own. Seeing my idea Sean grinned as our gears started to glow. "BOOST, DIVIDE, BOOST, DIVIDE, BOODT DIVIDE" our gears bellowed out as new energy coursed through us.

"Shall we" I asked as we flipped our sword into the air and grabbed on to the others sword. "We shall" Sean agreed as he stepped forward and faced the girls I was fighting while I did the same for his three.

Lifting our swords into the air we both yelled out "JUDGEMENT BREAKER" and stabbed our sword into the ground in front of us. The ground around us shook as we force as much magic as we could into our sword.

Soon molten spikes erupted from the ground and tried to stab the six girls. As they were avoiding the spikes me and Sean ripped our sword out of the ground and switched back. "We have to leave" Sean stated.

"Why, we can win" I stated. "No, we can't, we can't even use a release right now" Sean explained. I grumbled about this not being far but I nodded anyway. "What do we do" I asked, Sean must have an amazing plan, right?

"We leg it" Sean said as he sprinted off in the direction of the forest. I stood there confused for a second before looking behind me to see the molten spikes sinking back into the ground. "Oh, shit" I said and chased after Sean.

After me and Sean ran off the spikes disappeared leaving the girls standing there. "Oh, they got away" C.C pouted as her fan disappeared. "Don't worry, we know where they live" Mira said as hers and the other girls sacred gears disappeared.

In the forest a good mile away from the clearing I fell beside a tree completely exhausted from all the fighting, running, and avoiding death today. "Hay Glenn, can you open a portal" Sean asked as he fell to his knees panting.

"No, I'm out of magic" I stated as I leaned against the tree. "I guess we are stuck here for the night" Sean mused and started looking around for a place to sleep. "Yea" I muttered and climbed to my feet.

Sean gave me an odd look as I summoned my sword and started to swing it around on its chain. Just as he was about to question what I was doing I let the sword go and it flew up into the tree and caught itself on a big branch.

"Well, I got my place to sleep" I said with a grin as I pulled on the chain and was flung off the ground and on to the branch my sword hit. "Hay, what about me?" Sean yelled from down below. "You figure it out Mr. Smart one" I yelled back.

"Heard that didn't you" Sean said sheepishly. "Yep, so good night" I said as I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. What stopped me was the sound of someone grunting a swing a sword. Cracking an eye open I was greeted by the sight of Sean throwing his sword at me.

I freaked out but the sword flew short and stabbed about a foot of the blade into the trunk of the tree. "What the hell man" I yelled at him. "I was being smart" Sean replied as he started to climb the tree and reached his sword.

Sean then lay down on the flat side of his sword and used it as a bed. "Well, you told me to be smart" Sean stated and turned around to go to sleep. I stared in disbelief at him before going to sleep myself; this day is just too crazy to care anymore.

The next morning went by quickly as me and Sean un-summoned our swords and opened a portal back home. We were greeted by the sight of Moka sitting on the couch and Kiba cooking food, when did he learn to cook?

"We're home" Sean said getting the attention of the other two. In the blink of an eye Moka had her arms around me and was hugging me to death. "Is there something we should know" Sean asked. "No, Moka is just really hungry" Kiba stated.

"Wait, what?" I questioned and my answer was the silvered haired girl biting down on my neck. "OW, Moka stop" I yelled trying to get the vampire off of me. After a few moments and a lot of blood Moka finally let me go and gave me a sigh of contentment.

"Ah, I've been waiting forever to taste your blood again" Moka sighed. "Well, I love I can be your favourite snack" I mumbled, why me. "Oh cheer up, your much more than that" Moka said and gave me a kiss on the cheek, well I guess I can cheer up after all.

"So where is everyone" I asked. "Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia are away performing wishes with clients, Raynare had to leave something about talking with the leader of the fallen angels, Blair is asleep on your bed and Serafall is in the underworld" Kiba explained.

"So where is Casper" Sean asked and I just noticed the absence of the little vampire. "Oh, he's in his box" Kiba said pointing to the blond vampire sitting in his box with his laptop out. "So what are we going to do now" Moka asked.

"We could go on our date" I pointed out and both Sean and Kiba went deathly silent. "Did Glenn just suggest going on a date with Moka" Sean asked. "I think I'm going to cry" Kiba stated. "Our little boys all grown up" Sean yelled with a goofy grin on his face.

"Damn it Sean, I can ask girls out" I yelled at the Canadian. "Before you go any further I would like to go out tonight" Moka said. "Why don't we all go" Sean suggested. "Mm...What?" I questioned. "There's a new club open, you two can go there for your date and us three can go cause we got nothing better to do" Sean explained.

After convincing Casper to go to the club we all went to get ready for the club, which is apparently called afterlife. I arrived in the living room wearing a pair of dark blue jeans a white T-shirt and a blue checked shirt.

Kiba was also standing there in a pair of light blue jeans a black T-shirt under a red and black shirt with half of the button done up. "Well don't we look nice" Sean stated as he came down the stairs in a pair of black jeans a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black jacket slung over his shoulder.

Behind him was Casper and to my shock we was wearing a pair of jeans with a white T-shirt and a blur hoody, how did Sean get him into that. "All that's left is your date" Sean teased. I was about to say something When Moka's voice came from the stairs.

"Hope you didn't wait too long" she said as I looked towards the stairs. My jaw hit the floor at the slight of her. She was wearing a short red skirt with a pink blouse and a red jacket. Her hair was done up in a pony tail that just seemed to make her look more beautiful.

"Glenn, your jaws going to get stuck like that" Sean pointed out with a amused grin on his face. I glared at the Canadian before turning back to my date; it still feels wired to say that. "Shall we?" I asked as I held my arm out for her to take.

With an amazing smile she interlocked her arm with mine and we left to go to the club.

A few minutes later we arrived outside a building with a laminated sigh say afterlife on it. There was a line to get in but Sean just walked straight up to the door guard and they stared at each other for a second.

What happened next was a smile breaking out on the guards face and ushering Sean and the rest of us inside. "What the hell" I questioned Sean. "Rias taught me how to use the illusion magic, I made him think I was the manager" Sean explained.

Shaking my head I looked towards the DJ of the club to see he was playing a lot of trance and dance music. "What to dance" I asked. "Sure" Moka replied as we made our way towards the dance floor.

While that was going on Sean and Kiba made their way towards the bar. "Wait where did Casper go" Sean questioned as he looked around the club. He found the blond haired boy off to the side being cuddled by a group of very attractive women.

"Should we help him" Kiba asked as he watched the women hug the life out of the shy boy. "Nah, he's alright" Sean said waving off the knights concern. "Ah! Sean help!" Casper yelled from across the room.

"Yep, perfectly fine" Sean stated as he turned to get him and Kiba drink. On the dance floor me and Moka we simply move to the music and enjoying our time together. I honestly wouldn't have though the noble vampire could act like a normal teenager.

"Something wrong" Moka asked as she noticed my lingering stare. "Sorry I just got lost in your eyes" I said, wow that was really cheesy but I have to say those blood red eyes are captivating. "Do you really think that was an original complement" Moka asked.

Before I could answer we lightly pressed her lips to mine. "It's still nice to know you like my eyes" Moka said as she turned around and went to the bar. I watched her leave and with ever step she swayed her hips, I'm I drooling?

After snapping out of my stare I following the vampire yet I was started to question if she wasn't half succubus.

While I was having fun Sean and Kiba were still at the bar. "So tell me Kiba, why haven't you asked any of the girls in our school out" Sean asked bluntly. His answer was Kiba chocking on his drink which made him laugh.

"What?" Kiba questioned as he finally stopped dying. "Why haven't you went out with any of the girls in our school" Sean asked. "I...don't really know" Kiba finally admitted. "Have you ever gone out on a date" Sean asked.

"No, I really haven't had an interest" Kiba replied. "Well, there are a lot of cute girls here" Sean said as he gestured around the club with the drink in his hands. "What, you want me to ask someone here" Kiba questioned.

"Why not, everyone needs to learn how to pick up girls, well except Glenn, but he's odd" Sean said and both devils shared a laugh at the off love life Glenn has gotten himself. "Well, get to it" Sean ordered.

"But, what do I do" Kiba asked. "Everyone's got to find their own grove, so just wing it" Sean stated as he lightly pushed the knight towards a group of girls about a year older than them. After straightening his clothes Kiba sighed and went towards the group of girls.

"As long as he doesn't use a really cheesy line he should be ok" Sean mused as he moved across the bar table to hear what Kiba was saying to the girls. "Did it hurt" Kiba said as he looked at a blond haired girl wearing a blue dress and high heels.

"What?" the girl questioned as she eyed the handsome blond in front of her and her friends. "When you feel from heaven" Kiba finished and Sean smacked his free hand into his face at the line. What happened next was not what Sean accepted.

"Fufufu, aren't you a charmer, I'm Amy what's your name handsome" Amy introduced. "I Kiba would a lovely lady like yourself care to dance" Kiba asked and got another giggle from the girl and her friends before she took the hand and went to the dance floor.

"I can't believe it" Sean said as he slumped to the floor. "The cheesiest line he could think of worked, is it because he is blond cause it seems like they get all the luck" Sean muttered as he got up and ordered and stronger drink.

As that was going on I was at a table with Moka laughing away to absolutely nothing. "Well, what do we have here" a gruff voice asked. We turned our attention to a group of guys standing beside our table all eying Moka.

"So what's your name babe" the guy at the front asked. "_**King, you going to let him talk to your girl like that**_" Demon asked. "Babe, I'm talking to you" the guy growled out but Moka continued to ignore the thug.

"Hay bitch, what do..." the thug growled but was cut off when face entered his vision. "I suggest you step away from my girl" I growled out as the area around our table dropped in temperature. "Ha, what are you going to do wimp" the thug asked as he thought him and his friends look intimating.

"Moka, what do you think, should I show them why not to mess with you" I asked and the answer I got was Moka smiling reviling her fangs. "Go ahead, just come back so I can reward you" Moka said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Ha, when me and my boys beat you we are going to have lots of fun with your girl" the leader sad as he sent Moka a grin while licking his lips. Moka scuffed at the remark while I pushed the guy back into his friends.

"Hurry up, I have to get back to my date" I said in a board tone as I look at the six guys. With a nod from their leader two of them charged forward as the song Monster by Skillet came on. When the first thug was in front of me I leaned to the left and avoided the punch.

My hand snapped upwards grabbed his wrist pulled him forward as my elbow landed on his neck. When that thug fell his friend came around with a hay maker. My arm snapped up blocked his punch while my other hand grabbed onto his wrist.

Before the thug cold move I side stepped closer to him and jabbed my elbow into the side of his face. As he staggered back I spun my body around and connected a punch to his floating rib and palm heel to his face.

Before he could recover I stepped back, spun around, and lashed out with my foot into a back kick to his throat. With two of the thugs down I looked at the last four who were all sneering in anger at me. "Get him!" the leader yelled.

Three more thugs tried to punch me but the sloppy punches were easy to dodge and quick punches and palm heels forced the three back. When the three staggered back I lashed out with a punch to one of the guy's throat knocking him out.

I looked towards the second thug and slammed by hand onto the back of his head forcing him down as my knee came up and connected to his face with a noticeable crack. When that thug fell clutching his nose I rolled over his back and was in front of the last thug.

I grinned as my fists met the thugs gut and my knee collided with his chest before my elbow met the back of his neck and knocked him out. With the thugs dealt with I turned to the leader who was shaking and holding a gun pointed towards me.

"Ha, even if you beat my gang, you can't beat a bullet" the thug sneered as the whole club went quite. I could tell he was about to pull the trigger when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped over knocked out.

Behind him stood Sean with a bottle of whisky in his hands and a goofy grin on his face. "What did I miss" Sean slurred our ad he took a slug of the alcohol in his hands. I shook my head at my friend's antics before I turned back to Moka who was smiling at me.

"Ready for your reward" Moka asked. I nodded as she pulled me into a hug and our lips met. To my surprise her tongue shot into my mouth and started to wrestle with my own. I fought back as we kissed not really caring about the whole club staring at us.

When we final broke the kiss I looked beside me to see the door guard holding a drunk Sean by the back of his collar. "Let me guess no fighting in the club" I asked and got a nod. Taking Sean from the man we found Kiba surprising kissing a blond haired girls and Casper still trying to get away from the older girls.

Still one of the best dates I ever had.


	28. Chapter 28

It was early Sunday morning when the rays of the sun shot through the window of the living room and on to my face. Trying to turn away from the sun caused me to press my lips against something soft.

Cracking my eyes open I looked to see I was kissing Blair, wait Blair? I remember falling asleep on the couch with Moka, how the hell did Blair get here? As I was wondering the purple haired cat girl decided it was time to wakeup.

"Mm...is this how you wake every girl up" Blair yawned as she snuggled into my chest and tried to get back to sleep. "Ugh...Blair, where is Moka?" I asked, it's too early to start this. "Oh, she over there" Blair said pointing to the other side of me.

I looked over to see Moka sleeping snuggled up to my side, how did this happen. "How did you get here" I asked looking at the smiling Blair. "Oh, I saw you too come in and land on the couch" She replied, that doesn't answer my question.

"After you two were done having fun, you fell asleep, and I decided to join you" Sean replied making me remember how me and Moka fell on to the couch. Sean's right I know way to many aggressive women.

"So when are we going to have fun" Blair asked as she started to move her hand towards a less appropriate place. "When we go on our date" I stated, this cat is going to be the death of me. "Aww...Ok" she said and snuggled back into my chest.

"Mm...you aren't going to get me getup are you" I questioned and my answer was her tightening her hold on me. "Bad pillow" she replied and wacked me on the head, what did I do? "Looks like someone is having fun" a voice said.

I turned my head to see Rias standing over the couch with an amused smirk on her face. "Have room for one more" she asked, why me? "Glenn, don't you question this" I heard Sean's voice yell from somewhere.

"What was that" I asked as Rias somehow climbed on to my chest and used me as a pillow, how the hell is this couch not wrecked yet? "Sean was sleeping on the stairs" Rias stated, well at least we got him somewhere close to his room.

"So, what were you doing last night" Rias asked as she looked up at me, does she have to ct really cute now? "When me and Sean got home me and Moka went on our date to a club, with Kiba, Sean, and Casper following" I explained to the red head.

"Oh, and why weren't we invited" Rias asked with a slight glare towards the silver haired vampire, why is Blair glaring at her as well? "You were all away and, Blair, you were sleeping" I said glancing at the cat girl.

"Aww, but I like clubs" Blair whined. "Well when are we going out" Blair asked, did her attitude just do a 180? "Next weekend, now can we get up" I asked, have three girls hug you in their sleep on a couch is not the most comfortable thing in the world.

"Damn it Glenn enjoy it" Sean yelled from the stairs, how the hell is he doing that? "Might as well, we have an important meeting today" Rias said as she moved to get off me. T0 my surprise she moved, gave me a light kiss on the lips and then jumped to her feet leaving me confused.

"Just to remind you, of what's to come" she explained as she walked off sway her hips. "Fufufu, do I get one as well" Blair asked, this is a very odd morning. "Ugh...what happened last night" Sean asked as he somehow made his way from the stairs and to the single seat in the living room.

"You got drunk and slept on the stairs" I stated simply. "Well at least I didn't end up outside" Sean said happily. "Well, I'm out" Sean said as he got up. "What?" I questioned. "I need to get rid of this hang over" Sean stated as he got his jacket and left the house.

"Now where were we" Blair asked, not this again.

As I was making out with a purple haired cat girl Sean was walking through the market area of town. As he was walking he kept looking for a place to eat, but nothing seemed to catch his eyes. "What do I want to eat" he muttered to himself.

"I it too early for pizza" Sean wondered as he found himself standing outside a pizza place. "Nah, it's never too early to have pizza" Sean mused as he was about to opened the door when something caught his eye.

Looking to his left he saw that a girl was standing looking into the window of the pizza place. What shocked Sean was that he knew this girl. "Asuna?" Sean questioned as he looked at the brown haired girl.

Said girl heard her name being called and looked around herself till her gaze landed on Sean. "What are you doing here" Sean asked. "Huh? Oh, I was brought down here for a mission and we were given some time off" Asuna explained to the Canadian.

"Ok...you want to join me" Sean asked as he pointed to the pizza place he was about to go into. "Sure, I would like that" Asuna replied and followed Sean into the pizza place. After getting seated they started to look through the menu of the place.

"What do you recommend" Asuna asked. "Mm...You aren't vegetarian are you?" Sean asked and Asuna shook her head at the question. "Good, we can share a 14 inch meat feast pizza" Sean said with a smile.

"So who else is on this mission you were talking about" Sean asked as they waited for a waiter. "Me and Erza were tasked with a group of royal guards to come on this mission" Asuna stated. "Why did you and Erza have to come on a mission with the royal guards?" Sean asked.

"Our leader wanted people who know the area and Erza wanted to come anyway" Asuna explained and Sean got a huge grin on his face. "She came to visit Glenn didn't she" Sean asked and the girl nodded.

"Oh, this is awesome" Sean laughed as he started to think about how Erza would try to kill Glenn before furthering her relationship with him. "So any reason why you wanted to come" Sean asked as he glanced at the brown haired girl in front of him.

"Huh? Oh, N-no" Asuna said as a light blush dusted her cheeks. "Really, your face says differently" Sean said with a grin. "Shut up, why are you asking" Asuna growled and before Sean answered he caught on to what he was about to say.

"O-oh, just curious, that's all" Sean said as he mentally cursed the fact that he stuttered. After a small awkward silence the waiter came to take the couples order, not that they knew each other's feelings.

While Sean was having an odd first date I was finally allowed to get off the couch after Moka had woken up and had breakfast. Which consisted of my blood and some toast, I kind of wanted that toast.

"So we going to this meeting" I asked as I spotted Rias coming down the stairs. "Yes, can you get Akeno and meet the rest of us at the club house" Rias asked as he left the house with Casper and Koneko with her.

Shrugging my shoulder I went up to my room to find Akeno, is she even awake yet? Open my door I found Akeno sitting on the bed fixing her hair into her normal pony tail. "You ready to go?" I asked as she spotted me at the door.

"Sure" She said jumping to her feet and waking towards the door, which I was holding open for her. I can be a gentleman when I want too. As she was about to pass me I found myself pushed up against the door with Akeno lips connected to mine.

"That was for not coming to bed" She explained and walked down the stairs leaving me confused. "What did I do?" I questioned. "You didn't tell your girlfriend you weren't coming to bed" I heard Blair's voice said.

I looked around till I found the little purple cat with the witch's hat sitting on the floor in the hallway. "That wasn't my fault" I argued back. "Doesn't matter" Blair said with a shrug, how can a cat shrug? "And what do you mean girlfriend" I asked.

"Fufufu, you're cute when you're confused" Blair giggled and disappeared down the hallway, where does she go all day? Sighing in defeat at the fact I attract crazy girls I went to follow Akeno down the stairs.

After arriving at the club house I sat down on the couch with Akeno and Moka while the other took the other couch and Casper went to the corner with his box. "Where is Sean" Rias asked. "You were there when he left" I stated simple.

"Should we wait" Kiba asked and I shook my head. "I will tell him later, I have a feeling he is doing something important" I stated, oh if only I knew. "So what is this meeting about" I asked turning to Rias who was in her chair, wish I had a chair like that.

"First I would like you to tell me about your mission" Rias stated, well this just got complicated. Sighing to myself I went on to explain about us getting to the temple, our fight with the rogue angels, splitting up and almost getting killed by the tomb, the count and his creepy chuckle, our new powers and finally the group of girls that attacked us.

When I finished I couldn't help but feel Moka's, Rias's and Akeno stare at me. "Do you have something that just makes it harder for us" Moka asked with a small glare. "What did I do" I asked, what did I do to piss them off this time?

"Do you know anything about them" Rias asked after she stopped glaring at me. "No, we never got any information out of them" I explained. "So what are you going to do" Kiba asked. "Hope they don't find us" I said simple, I'm so going to regret those words.

"Hay Glenn what were the names of the three girls you fought" Casper asked, well that's an odd question. "Ugh...there was a Blond named Tsukiumi and another blond with an odd hairdo named Lucy and a girl with silver haired named Mira" I answered and received another glare from the three girls.

"Glenn, what are you doing" Moka asked. "I was answering a question" I defended, what did I do now? "Casper, put them on the same level as Serafall" Kiba said, wait what are they doing. I looked towards the two blonds to seeing them adding names to a score board, where did they get that.

"What are you doing" I asked. "Oh, just adding the new names to the game" Kiba replied. I looked at the score board to see Akeno's and Raynare's names tide at the top. "It doesn't matter, I have already won" Moka said.

"Oh yea, we forgot to update your score" Kiba said as Moka's name moved into second place. "Why am I still low" Rias whined, damn that is cute. "Wait...why the hell are you two scoring these girls" I asked and slightly yelled.

"Well, they are a part of the race to win you" Casper said, well that makes sense. "Wait, what the hell, my life is not a game" I yelled at the two blonds. "Glenn is already mine" Akeno said as I soon found my face push into her breast, well isn't this awkward.

"Can we get on with the meeting, and you haven't won yet" Rias growled out, why am I the prize? Everything went back to normal in matter of seconds and the score board disappeared in a puff of smoke, what the hell is that anyway?

"Now for a more important topic" Rias said as the doors to the club room opened. "Greetings devils of the Gremory family" a voice said. We all turned to the door to see a man standing there with short black hair with a huge grin on his face in a light brown suit.

Behind him was Raynare looking slightly nervous while the guy was just grinning at us, and why is he looking at me? "So you must be the governor of the fallen angels, Azazel" Rias mused to herself. "Yes I'm and it is great to finally meet one of the heavenly dragons" Azazel said as his grin widened.

"Ugh...What?" I questioned, this guy is nuts. "Ah, I'm sorry but I have always wanted to meet a wielder of one of the strongest gears" Azazel explained as Raynare made her way towards me and Azazel just stood at the door.

"Where is the other dragon" he asked. "He's out most likely on a date or something" I stated. "So what are you doing here" I asked. "Well, besides getting to know the wielders of powerful gears I am here to inform you about a special meeting" Azazel said.

"And what is this meeting about" Rias asked. "Oh, I have requested the leaders of all three factions to come together and discuses a treaty" Azazel explained, well that was shocking. "And what does that have to do with us" Akeno asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because we will be holding the meeting here, you are required to attend" Azazel explained, well I was already going but at least I'm not alone anymore. "And the other three factions agreed to this" Rias asked slightly suspicious of the man.

"Yes, both Michael and Sirzechs agreed to this meeting, even the demon council agreed to send a representative" Azazel said, well now I have to go, damn it. "What is this meeting about" Rias asked. "Yes I thought you would ask that" Azazel said as his mood become more serious.

"A group called Khoas brigade composed of rogue devils and fallen angels are causing trouble for all three factions" Azazel explained. "They want to start a war between the three, but none of us can have that or we could risk killing each other" Azazel said.

"Glenn do you think those girls are a part of this group" Akeno whispered. "Azazel what do you know about this group" I asked. "Not much is known at the moment but we know they are split into groups to strengthen themselves" Azazel explained.

"Why do you ask" Azazel asked. I sighed and explained me and Sean's encounter with the six girls. "Hmm...they may be a part of Khoas brigade but it is odd that they would have humans" Azazel stated, well great now I have two potential groups after me. Just great.

"Now..." Azazel said pausing and adding a lot of tension to the room. "When were you going to tell me you were dating the white emperor Raynare" Azazel asked with a grin that made me face fault.

"I-It's not like that" Raynare stated out, well that's new. "Oh and that mark on your neck is a new fashion statement" Azazel replied sadistically. "Relax, I'm just teasing" he said after he noticed her red face, I feel like I should do something.

"When is the meeting and where is it?" I asked getting the attention off of Raynare. "Ah, the meeting is in two days time and it just happens to be taking place at your school, after hours" Azazel explained, well at least its close.

"Now that's all I had to inform you of, tell the red dragon and be ready" Azazel said before leaving the club room. "Well, that was interesting" Kiba commented blankly. We all just shrugged our shoulder s before getting up to leave.

"Glenn can I talk to you for a second" Akeno whispered as the other left through the door and Rias giving us a questioning glace. "Mm...Sure, what do you need" I asked when the door closed. "It's just...can you meet me at the shrine in the west area of town" she asked while fidgeting a little.

"Okay...what time" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "About eight" she said before leaving the room, well that was odd. "**_I wonder if she will give you a show in her shrine maiden outfit_**" Demon commented with a perverted chuckle.

"You shut up" I yelled in my mind while I was being given images of Akeno posing sexily in her shrine maiden outfit, damn that's hot! "**Control yourself child**" Albion stated. "**_Don't ruin my fun_**" Demon yelled and I could image him pouting in my mind.

"**_King I don't pout_**" Demon roared and gave me a huge headache. "You suck" I grumbled and started to make my way home to find Sean and inform about the meeting.

It was nearing eight and I decided to start walking towards the shrine that Akeno told me about. Sean had yet to come home and I just gave up waiting on him. Back at the house Kiba was eating cereal when the door opened.

Coming through the door was Sean and for some reason he was grinning from ear to ear. This confused Kiba as he knew Sean didn't see Glenn all day so there was no way he could have embarrassed him about something.

"What up with you" Kiba asked as Sean flopped down on the couch opposite him. "Dude, if I told you I had the best day ever what would you assume" Sean asked still having the huge grin on his face. "I would say you spent the day with a girl" Kiba replied without a second thought.

"Was it that obvious" Sean asked slightly annoyed Kiba guessed it in one. "Yep and I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say it was that angel, Asuna I think her name was" Kiba mused and Sean just stared blankly at him.

"Can I never give good news to anyone" Sean questioned. "That depends, when Glenn finally becomes a man" Kiba said and the two sat there thinking for a second before bursting out laughing. "That's not going to happen for a while" Sean chuckled out after his laughing fit.

"Yea but seriously how was the date" Kiba asked. "It was a little awkward at first, but after we ate we went for walk and decided to go see a movie, after that we were laughing and giggling about anything that we saw, I'm starting to question if someone drugged our pizza" Sean stated.

"So where Glenn, I need to tell him to watch out for Erza" Sean asked. "He and Akeno went out, she wanted to talk to him at a shrine or something" Kiba stated and went to the kitchen for my cereal. "Really, what do you think there doing" Sean asked.

"Don't know, she might be trying to seduce him" Kiba replied from the kitchen. "Want to go and spy on them" Sean asked and soon Kiba appeared in front of him with a grin on his face. "Do you need to ask, I want to be there to congratulate him when he becomes a man" Kiba said and left the house.

It took a second to realise what Kiba just said before Sean ran after him. "That's my job" he yelled after the blonde knight.

I had just arrived at the shrine Akeno had told me about. It was simple but looked amazing, that might be because I never seen a shrine before. But that's not the point. Walking to the door I slowly opened it to see the main room dimly lit.

Closing the door behind me I looked around to see a few statues at the far end of the room a table with some ornaments in the middle of the room. "I'm glad you made it" a voice said from the shadows.

It was Akeno who walked out of the shadows wearing her red and white shrine maiden outfit. "You should have told me you like this outfit" Akeno giggled as she noticed I was staring. "So what did you want to me to come here" I asked and the raven haired girl sighed.

"I guess I should explain" Akeno started as she mentioned for me to sit opposite the table as she sat down. "If it wasn't for this meeting I would be able to hold off telling you this" Akeno started making me give her a confused look.

"One of the reasons I brought you here is because Devils normally can't go to shrines" Akeno said. "Then how can we be inside" I asked. "It has to do with me, when I first become Rias's queen I wasn't completely human" Akeno said.

"My mother was human, a shrine maiden that fell in love with my father when she found him hurt" Akeno explained. "It was his fault that my mother died, and to this day I will not forgive him or the curse he gave me" Akeno said as she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Akeno what do you mean curse" I asked as she fell silent for a few moments. "He gave me the curse of having these wings" she said as her normal devil wings came out of her back but with them came a pair of jet black angel wings.

"My father was a fallen angel, and because of him I'm a freak with these filthy wings" she said tears welling in her eyes as she looked at me. Silently I stood and walked towards the distressed girl. Gently I reach for her shoulders and pulled her to her feet.

She flinched at my touch as she stood up and refused to meet my gaze. "Akeno" I whispered pulling said girl into a hug not really caring about the two sets of wings. "This doesn't matter" I replied making my own devil and demon wings appear out of my back.

"It will never matter to me if you have these wings because all they do is make you more special" I whispered as my demon wings wrapped around her to comfort her further, which is surprising easy with such long wings.

"Y-You're not disgusted" she asked in little more than a whisper. "No, Akeno even if you are half fallen angel you are still you" I said as a pulled back a bit and lifted her chin to meet my gaze. "You're still the kind, caring, beautiful and sadistic girl I have ever met" I said as I looked into her violet eyes.

"You really don't care" she asked again. "Yes Akeno, you're not the only hybrid around here" I chuckled. "My wings are just as fifthly as yours, with what the frast's have done in the past" I stated simple.

"But even if they are like that, I'm not and you are nothing like the fallen angels" I said gently stroking her cheek with my hand. "Thank you" Akeno whispered quietly as she buried her head into my chest again.

We stood there for a few moments as the moon light shown into the room. "Akeno" I whispered getting the girls attention. "Would you like to go for a walk" I asked as I started to have an idea in my head.

"**_That's a good idea king_**" Demon cheered in my head with Albion sighed in annoyance. Akeno nodded her head as we left the shrine arms interlocked between us and I could see the small smile on her beautiful face.

At the side of the shrine Kiba and Sean were smiling at what Glenn just did and bumped fist at the fact there friend is growing up. They followed to too and soon found themselves at the park hiding behind a tree while Glenn and Akeno stood beside the large pond gazing up at the moon.

"Why are we here" Akeno asked as she turned her gaze from the moon to me. I turned to her and with the moon light grazing her face I had my breath taken away from me at the slight. "**_King, get this show on the road" _**Demon stated.

Without a word I gently steeped away from a now confused Akeno and kneeled down beside the edge of the pond. I held my hand above the water as an icy mist covered my hand and soon the surface of the pond froze over.

With a smile I stepped onto ice while waving my mist coved hand at my feet creating a set of ice blades attached to my shoes. "Would you care for a dance milady" I asked while a stretched out my hand to her and guided my foot back into a bow.

Akeno looked confused before a smile crossed her face and she took my hand and stepped onto ice with her own ice skates. Straightening up I spun on my heel and guided the lightening girl towards the centre of the large pond before pinning around and pulling her towards me and placing one had o her hip and the other wrapped around hers.

Off to the side Sean and Kiba were watching with smiles before Sean sighed sadly and for some reason music started to be played in the back ground confusing Kiba. "What wrong with you" Kiba asked.

"I can see what's happening" Sean sang out. "What?" Kiba questioned. "And they don't a have a clue" Sean continued ignoring Kiba's question. "Who?" Kiba asked getting even more confused. "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line our trio's down to two" Sean sang.

"Oh" Kiba replied finally getting it. "The sweet caress of twilight there's magic everywhere and with all this romantic atmosphere disaster's in the air" Sean sang as he turned his gaze to the two skating on the frozen pond in the moon light.

I was still skating with Akeno as I could hear some music in the background but ignored it. We spun on the ice as I let go of her waist and spun her away from me but kept my hand connected to hers as I looked into her eyes.

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings the world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things" a voice sang out as I flicked my wrist and made Akeno spin back into my embrace and we started to skate around again.

We split apart again with Akeno gracefully spinning on her ice skates her shrine maiden outfit flowing around her and the moon light reflecting off her milky white skin. It just seemed to make look too much like a goddess she really is.

"So many things to tell her but how to make her see the truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me" I sang out as I noticed her looked at me with a smile that made me smile back.

Akeno was looking at the boy she fell for and she could feel the longing to be with him as she looked into her blue eyes. "He's holding back, he's hiding but what, I can't decide why won't he be the king I know he is the king I see inside?" she sang out as she pushed off her feet and towards him.

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings the world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things" the voice sang out again as me and Akeno continued to skate and dance on the ice, never taking our eyes off each other.

"Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far stealing through the night's uncertainties love is where they are" The voice continued as me and Akeno spun around the ice and slowly stopped my arms around her waist and hers around my neck, eyes locked together.

As the two lovebirds embraced each other Sean and Kiba were watching from the sidelines. "And if he falls in love tonight it can be assumed" Sean sang as he raised a hand towards Glenn and Akeno. "His carefree days with us are history" Sean continued as he and Kiba wrapped an arm around each other shoulders.

"In short, our pal is doomed" They finished together and broke down crying for their friend.

Back on the ice I was staring into Akeno's eyes and I just couldn't look away. From the moment I locked eyes with her that day I fell for her. "Akeno" I said getting the girls attention.

"I love you"


	29. Chapter 29

Akeno stared at the boy in front of her. Her eyes met his as what he just said finally registered in her mind. She was shocked, happy, awed and so many more emotions were filling her thoughts as she looked into his blue eyes.

To her this was amazing, the boy she had a crush on, the boy she had longed for had finally said it and she couldn't be happier. On instinct she had pulled Glenn further into the hug as she buried her head into his chest.

"You're an idiot" Akeno mumbled out. This put my mind on pause. Did I just do what I think I did? "But...your my idiot" She finished as she looked up from my chest with a smile. I smiled back at her, this was the girl I really did love, I just hope it doesn't come to bite me in the ass.

"Glenn" Akeno mumbled getting my attention. "Why don't we go home" she said as her gaze softened. "Sure" I replied as we stepped apart and Akeno opened the portal for home, maybe I should unfreeze the pond.

Nah. We arrived home to see no one was around, well it is late. As I was thinking Akeno had grabbed onto my hand and was pulling me towards our bedroom. She stopped just short of the door and spun around to face me.

"Make sure your not too loud" Akeno whispered which made me give her a confused look before she gently kissed my cheek and slipped into the room with a wink. Every rational thought left my head as I followed the sexy devil into the bedroom.

I closed the door and turned around to see Akeno lying on the bed propped up on her arm, legs crossed, and her Kimono slightly undone. "Be gentle" she whispered as she moved her hand and beckoned me forward.

I moved on instinct as I climbed onto the bed and claimed Akeno's lips with my own. Akeno's hands move to start drawing circles on my chest and before I knew it she had grabbed my shoulders and flipped me over. Our lips never parting as Akeno took control of the situation.

After the need for air become too much Akeno sat up and looked down at me with lust filled eyes. Still straddling my waist Akeno move her arms to cross her chest and slowly removed her Kimono from her shoulders.

"Enjoying yourself" she asked and slightly grinded her hips making me groan out in response. With a smirk Akeno throw her top away leaving her chest in full view, and damn. She leaned down pressing her impressive bust to my chest as she stared into my eyes.

"Your turn" she whispered as she slid down my body until she was level with my pants. With a blush on my face Akeno continued on her way and removed my pants leaving me in just my boxers and a T-shirt.

"Someone's having fun" Akeno said as she pressed her beast to my crouch that was still covered in my underwear. I groaned out again as I felt Akeno breasts rub against me. It might have been instinct but something forced me to sit up grab on to Akeno and flip us around.

Akeno gasped as she soon found herself under me as I kissed her neck and gently rubbed her left breast with my hand. With a smile Akeno grabbed my free hand and slowly drew it closer to her panty covered womanhood.

As the tips of my finger were about to slid under her panties the door burst open almost making it fly off its hinges. Me and Akeno stopped what we were doing and turned to see an angry Rias, a smiling Kiba, and a very perverted looking Sean.

"Rias what are you doing" Akeno asked with barely contained anger at her best friend. "Oh, just thought I should see how you to are" Rias said with obviously faked sweetness in her voice. I glared at Sean because I could tell he did something.

In response Sean mouthed "My bad" and gave me a sheepish look, damn it, why did this happen now of all times. "Maybe we should go to bed" Kiba advised trying to stop the girls from killing each other.

"Yes, I will be back in a moment" Rias said and spun around to leave, Kiba followed silently and Sean skipped off with a happy look on his face, what's up with him? "Ugh...not fair" Akeno sighed childishly.

"I guess we can try some other time" Akeno said as she got up and put on one of my T-shirt s before returning to the bed. "I guess" I replied sadly, damn it stop being a pervert! "Fufufu, don't be so down, you still get my first time" Akeno giggled and made me go red in the face.

"Before Rias gets back" Akeno said as she grabbed my collar and pressed her lips to mine. "I love you too" she panted out after she has finished claiming my lips. With a smile we both lay down to get some sleep and then Rias returned still glaring daggers at Akeno.

"We should get some sleep, it's parents day tomorrow" Rias advised and sent one last glare towards Akeno before wrapping her arms around my chest and pressed herself against my back.

Outside the room Sean was grinning like an idiot with his video camera in his hands. "Yea, this is going to make the best T.V show ever" Sean laughed as he made his way to bed.

The following morning came and I found myself waking up with something resting on my chest. I cracked an eye open to see Serafall sleeping o0n my chest, how is this even possible I fell asleep on my side with Akeno and Rias hugging me.

"We really should invest in a lock" I heard someone grumble. I looked to my right to see Akeno slightly glaring at Serafall. "Yea, it would help" I replied in a whisper letting Akeno know I was awake. "Good morning" she whispered back.

Silently she moved closer and gave me a light kiss as I was kind of stuck under Serafall. We stop when we heard giggling. I looked to my left to see Blair in her cat for sitting beside a glaring fox giggling, how is she doing that?

"Hope you let me join in" Blair purred while Kurumu growled at her. "Is no one going to help me" I asked and was lightly slapped by Serafall. "Bad pillow, go to sleep" she mumbled, well that was unexpected.

"You had to be this attractive" Akeno mumbled to herself. "Hay" I yelled waking up the two other girls in the bed. "I'm not attractive" I yelled and then realised what I just said. "Yep, you really are an idiot" Akeno said with a sigh.

"But at least your mine" she continued as she got out of the bed. "He is not yours" Rias argued sleepily, how can she argue this early in the morning? "Fufufu, if only you knew" Akeno giggled and disappeared out the door.

"What is she talking about" Blair asked while tilting her head, god damn it that's cute even if it is in her cat form. "Nothing, can I get up now" I asked and Rias shrugged her shoulder while pointing to the sleeping Serafall.

"How did this happen" she asked general curious. "I don't know" I stated, my life is just too weird. "Well wake her up, we have our parents coming to school today" Rias yawned as she left the room to go get ready.

"That's right I get to see my cute little sister today" Serafall cheered, wait wasn't she asleep like five seconds ago. "Come on, we need to get washed" She cheered and started to drag me towards the bathroom, wait this is bad!

"Kurumu, shorts" I yelled trying to get away from Serafall, I know what she is planning. "What do I get" Kurumu said with a tilt of her head. "Anything, just hurry" I yelled as my finger were about to slip away from the door frame, damn this girl is strong.

"I want some alone time later this week" Kurumu said. I nodded franticly and had my shower shorts thrown into my face. "You better pamper me" she warned as I disappeared into the bathroom with an excited devil.

After one long shower, mainly due to Serafall wanting to wash my back and other places I'm not going to tell anyone about, we arrived at the table for breakfast which Sean was cooking. "Pizza for breakfast" Sean yelled happily, I should have known.

"So how was last night" Sean asked with a huge knowing grin plastered on his face. "It was alright" I replied but the huge blush on my face made him grin wider. "Really, I think you did something that was very note worthy" Sean said while glancing at Kiba, what do those two know?

"What are you talking about" Rias asked glancing between Sean and me. "Oh nothing just what Glenn said to Akeno last night, on the pond" Sean explained whispering the last part so that only I could hear it.

Akeno who was sitting beside me heard it as well and we both froze slightly, this is bad. "What did he say" Rias asked as the rest of the girl's listened in. "Oh, he said..." he didn't get to finish as a slice of pizza hit him in the face.

"Mmm...cheese" Sean mumbled as he started to eat some on the pizza that was attached to his face. "Don't we need to leave" I asked standing up from the table. I know for a fact Akeno doesn't want Rias knowing what I said yet, and I don't want her to kill me for it.

"Yes, I have to go and protect my sister from all of those unworthy boys" Serafall cheered and she rushed out of the house, well at least she isn't trying to kill me this time. "Glenn we will be talking about this later" Rias warned, well shit.

I looked to Sean to see him grinning like an idiot as he flashed me two thumbs up. Kiba mouth "Sorry" to me and dragged Sean out of the house after Rias. I was left standing there with Akeno looking towards the door.

"I don't think we can keep this a secret for long" I mumbled and the raven haired girl nodded. "Don't worry about it, just make sure they know whose your girlfriend" Akeno said as she kissed my cheek and skipped out of the house with a happy expression on her face.

I was standing there shocked. "I have a girlfriend" I mumbled out before a grin appeared on my face. "Ha, take that Sean I know I could do it" I cheered out. After having a very happy moment I caught up to the rest of the guys to see Sea talking with Kiba and Casper.

"So what are we going to do" Kiba asked. "Well, I know a lot of important people will be here because of the devils that go here so we need to put on a show" Sean replied. "I don't think we can do much with a singer, a guitarist, and a bass" Kiba replied.

"I can play the drums" Casper said; wait why is he in the girl's uniform? "Really?" Sean questioned and got a nod from the shy boy. "I got an idea" I said as I jumped into the conversation. "And what might that be" Kiba asked.

"Well first we need to raid the music room for all of the stuff and a piano" I stated and Sean face morphed into one of realization. "That's great" Sean said and we told the other two what we will be doing.

We arrived at school to see students with their parents entering the while other were off with their friends leaving there parents to talk to some of the others. "Mm...Sean" Asia said getting the Canadian's attention.

"Where are your parents" Asia asked him. "Huh? Oh yea you don't know" Seam mused to himself before going back to the blonde haired girl. "Me and Glenn came here on our own accord, our parent's are still in Ireland, well mine are for Glenn I'm right here" Sean said grinning from ear to ear.

"You are not my father!" I yelled at Sean, seriously this is ridiculous. "My own son has disowned me!" Sean cried in a comical fashion, this is just too much. "Sean, get a hold of yourself" I growled, he is making a scene in front of all of these people.

"Ok" Sean said cheerily, I am never going to get used to that. Sighing in defeat I followed Sean towards our first class and met up with Raynare along the way, I wonder where Moka disappeared off to.

We entered the class room to see Moka sitting at her desk with two people talking to her. One I remember instantly as Moka's father the vampire lord, his silver hair gave him away instantly. The other was a women with long pink hair tied in a pony tail by a black bow, am I seeing this right?

She was wearing a red dress reaching her knees and looked to be chatting with Moka, who did not look happy. It was at this point Moka noticed us or more importantly me. The two vampires followed their daughters gaze and landed on me, well shit.

The vampire lord grunted and nodded in my direction, well that was odd. His wife however was now calmly walking towards me, her emerald eyes staring down on me. Why do I have to be in this situation?

I looked towards Sean to find him a few meters away giving me an apologetic look, you damn traitor. "So...you're the boy" the women said as she locked eyes with me. "It a pleasure to finally meet the boy who claimed my daughter" she said.

Everyone within ear shot snapped their heads in my direction, this is not good. "Mm...Yes, I guess it is" I muttered out while I could feel the jealously from the guys that liked Moka, they never had a chance in the first place.

"I'm Glenn" I introduced while sticking out my hand for her to shake. "Akasha Bloodriver, I was hoping Moka would bring you to meet me sooner

"She said as a smile graced her face, well at least she doesn't hate me.

"Mother, can you stop" Moka asked as she glared at the older vampire. "Oh, I just wanted to get to know him" Akasha said the smile never leaving her face. "I hope you give me grandkids soon" she added and cue everyone in the room and a few outside staring at us with their jaws on the floor.

With that comment I blush a dark shad or red while Moka wasn't faring much better but she still held the glare towards her mother. "Go Glenn" Sean cheered, why me? "Akasha, stop pestering the boy" the vampire lord said as he stood beside his wife.

I could see the look in his eyes and he was greatly amused by the situation. "I think we should go and speak with the other parents" he finished but the smirked he sent me just made me growl. "I hate you" I said glaring at the smiling Canadian.

"What, all I'm going to do is record everything you do" Sean stated as he held up a video camera, where did he get that. "Now, take Moka on the teacher's desk" he said but soon was thrown out of the room by Moka.

"Well that was interesting" I sighed and just went to my seat; this was going to be a long day.

A few hours later I had left the class room with Sean to find Kiba and Casper. We all met up near the canteen and since class was still going on we had enough time to get ready. "Ok, so how do we do this?" I asked.

"First we need to get all of the equipment" Kiba advise, well it wouldn't be a show without it. "Is there a class in the music room?" Sean asked. "There is" Casper stated, well this just got more complicated.

"Let's just go for it" I said, I wing things all the time, and it usually works. "I agree we don't much time till lunch" Kia agreed, who knew the prince of the school could be such a bad boy. "When this is over you are going to stop hanging around Sean" I warned the knight.

"I am not a bad influence" Sean defended. "Sure and soon I will be part fox" I stated sarcastically. "Well, you did become half demon so it's possible" Casper pointed out, why is no one on my side? "Let's go" I muttered.

A few minutes later all four of us were outside the music room and they were indeed having a class. "Well, shit" I muttered as I looked into the room. The door to the storage area was open but getting a full drum kit out of there was going to be tricky.

"Ok, let's go" Sean said and without a second thought he gently opened the class room door and slipped inside. Sneaking around the student tables and avoiding the parents at the back Sean made it too the storage room easily.

"I can't believe that worked" I muttered. "My turn" Kiba said and vanished from my sight only to appear beside Sean with a smug grin on his face. "That's cheating" I mouthed to him. "Well, I'm next" I said and snuck into the room.

A few times I had to lie on the floor or under a table as the teacher wanted to walk around but I made it either way. "Now, it's Casper's turn" I said and waved for him to go. "Glenn, Kiba, get the stuff ready" Sean advised us.

Nodding our heads we started to gather the stuff on to a pull cart for later. It was as I was getting the piano and stand that Sean started to silently laugh at something. Kiba walked over to him and shock went over his face before he started to giggle as well.

"What's going on" I whispered and Kiba pointed to the gap in the door. I looked out the gape to see the teacher standing at the front of the class with Casper at his side, well this is bad. "Today I would like to introduce a new student to you" the teacher said.

"This is awesome" Sean muttered as we watched Casper fidget around in front of the class, this is cruel but funny. "Why don't you introduce yourself" the teacher said. "Mm...Hi, I'm Casper" Casper said shyly to the class.

"Wow, she so cute" a random student remarked. After the comment was said all three of us were holding our hands over our moths trying not to laugh. "Oh man, this is great" Sean whispered as we watched all of the guys in the class compliment Casper, why does he wear the female uniform?

"What do we do" I asked as we watched Casper sit down and the teacher start the lesson again. "We get the stuff and bust Casper out" Sean said and we hurried to get all of the stuff ready. With all of the stuff packed I opened my pocket dimension and placed all of it inside.

"You got to love defining logic" Sean grinned as he watched all of the equipment disappear. "Well, let's get Casper" I said as we all turned to the door. "Wait, what do we do" Kiba asked and Sean grinned in response.

"We use this" Sean said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out. "Is that one of my smoke grenades" I questioned, I haven't even brought those home yet. "Yea, Souna said I should give you these" he said.

"But they haven't been tested yet" I advised him. "Nothing better than a field test" Sean grinned as he pulled the pin out and rolled it into the middle of the class room. The next second grey smoke exploded from the little canister and clouded the room.

Sean and Kiba ran out of the storage room and throw a bag over Casper before lifting him up and over their shoulders, where did they get the bag. Rushing after the two we all left the class room of very confused students and parents.

"Well that was fun" Sean said with a grinned. "Are you going to let Casper out of the bag" I asked as we made our way down the empty hall. Sean looked at me for a second before opening the bag and dumping Casper on the floor.

"Thank...You...Glenn" Casper panted out. "Why...was there...a cat...in there?" Casper asked and got a confused look from Sean. "What cat?" Sean questioned and a familiar purple cat and a witch's hat rolled out of the bag.

"Blair?" I questioned the little feline. "Hehehe, that was more fun that I thought" she replied in a daze before trying to stand. I do mean trying as she was still in her cat form so she fell flat on her face...twice.

"What are you doing here" I asked her after she got her bearings. "I got board" she whined and jumped onto my shoulder. "I came to see if Glenn wanted to have some fun" Blair said as she rubbed her face against my cheek.

"Oh, go for it" Sean said as he pulled out his video camera, where does he hide that thing. "I will never tell" Sean cheered. "Stop reading my mind" I yelled at him. "Ugh guys we don't have time for this" Kiba pointed out.

In an instant Sean was standing there with on video camera, where did it go? "Yea, we got a show to prepare for" Sean said. "Wait, we haven't even practiced" I stated. "We don't got time, let's get the stage set up" Sean said as he ran off.

"Let's get ready" Kiba said as he disappeared, I really got to learn how to do that. After catching Sean all five of us went to the main hall to set up. Casper setup the drums while Sean set of the bass and guitar and I was setting up the piano and sound system.

"Ok, we almost ready" Kiba said as he tune his bass and Casper but a paper bag in his head, well at least he's prepared. "Yea, let's get this show on the road" Sean said. I shrugged my shoulder and sat down on front of the piano, where did the school get a grand piano anyway?

Sean grabbed the mic that I set up and clicked it on. "Student's of Kuoh Academy, we would like you all to come to the main hall for lunch" Sean said as he clicked the mic off and replaced it on the stand in front of the grand piano.

"Why do I have to be in the spot light again?" I asked as he set up the lights to show me sitting in front of the grand piano, at least I get to wear the cool outfit. [**Think a piano outfit from the eighties, black trousers, white shirt, black vest, and a fedora hat**]

"Cause you wanted to wear that" Sean pointed out as he went to get his guitar ready. Soon enough student and parents began to gather in the main hall; well this is going to be fun.

After all of the seats had been filled I noticed at Rias and Akeno were in front with Sirzechs sitting beside them, well shit. Sighing to myself I looked up at the spot light and began to sing with the rest of the guys singing in the back, at least they get to hide from the light.

Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me

During the singing Kiba stared to add in his base to the sound of me playing the piano while Casper and Sean continued to wait for their turn. As Kiba continued to play the spot light above him came on making all of the girls squeal a bit.

Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

During this part Casper's spot light came on when he hit his symbol and joined me and KIba in playing. The students did look like they wanted to know who the masked figure was but they were lucky to have Casper up in front of them.

Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

It was after this that the final spot light came on showing Sean playing the guitar solo with a skilled hand.

I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo Figaro - magnifico

I'm quite surprised I could get my voice to get that high. one of the perks to being slightly girly in situations.

But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
Easy come easy go - will you let me go  
Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go  
Will not let you go - let me go (never)  
Never let you go - let me go  
Never let me go - ooo  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no -  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me  
for me  
for me

After this part I stopped playing the piano grabbed into my mic, jumped on top of the piano and when all three of the instruments started to play we all started to head bang to the music, even some of the student's joined in as well, hell even Blair joined in and she is a cat right now.

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh baby - can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here

The next solo came up as I slowly made my way back down to my seat and began to play out the last part of the song.

Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to me

When all of the lights went out we all bumped out instruments gather at the front and took a bow as all of the students, parents and even teacher cheered for us, I wonder if they actually understood any of the song?

As we stood on the stage Akeno had jumped up wrapped her arms around me and claimed my lips. This caused most of the guys to start leaking killing intent but I didn't care I was kissing my girlfriend that still feels weird to say.

When we stopped I looked over to see Sean grinning from ear to ear and Kiba being approached by a girl with light brown hair. "Mm...Kiba, would you... go out with me" she stuttered out. "Ugh...yes, I would love to" Kiba replied shocking everyone except Sean who was crying with pride.

Every girl in the room went through a range of emotions from depression to anger and some even cheered for the girl, well that was unexpected. I looked over to see Sirzechs smiling at me while Rias was glaring at Akeno; this is not going to go well for me.

"Don't worry" Akeno whispered, why does every read my mind?

After getting out of school we all went home, well except Kiba who was going on a date much to our surprise. "We better get some sleep we have the meeting tomorrow" Rias said and glared at Akeno, this just isn't getting easier is it.

"Then you better go to your room" Akeno said and Rias glared harder, if that's even possible. "No, I can't let you to out of my sight" Rias replied. "Oh, can I join you" Serafall asked, where the hell has she been all day.

"I was chasing my cute little sister" she stated, why me? I just sided and went to bed and all three girls followed, even Blair joined in but she was still in her cat form. "Maybe tomorrow will be better" I muttered to myself but Demon started to laugh inside my head.


	30. Chapter 30

It was the day of the treaty meeting between the three factions and I was nervous. Why, well I had to represent the demos in this meeting and I have never done anything like this before. "You should really relax" Sean whispered to me.

"I know" I replied and tried to concentrate on the lesson to take my mind off the meeting, but it was boring. A few hours later I was at home waiting for Rias and the others to come in. "Glenn are you alright" a voice asked.

I turned to see Serafall standing at the staircase with a concerned look on her face. "Not really" I replied. "What's wrong" she asked as she sat down next to me. "This meeting is just nerve racking" I stated.

"Why, you are only going to be there for the devils" Serafall said. "Mm...I'm not going to be there for the devils" I said. "What, why?" Serafall asked completely confused by what I just said. "I'm representing the demons in this meeting" I explained.

"Huh? Why would you need to represent them" she asked. "Something about me being connected to both the devils and fallen angels" I replied, I really hate the goblin king right now. "I see, isn't there anyone else that could help you" she asked.

"No, Thal my second in command will be there but I have to do most of this myself" I explained, stupid lizard not helping me. "Well, do you want some help" Serafall asked. "Huh?" was my intelligent reply.

"I can help you, I am one of the four Satan's" she said proudly. "Mm...sure" I replied, I don't think this is going to help during the meeting. "Just be yourself and always have the demons best interest in your words" Serafall said, how is that meant to help me.

"Fufufu, you will get it soon" she giggled as she noticed my lost expression. "Do you have any advice I could use" I asked making Serafall giggle again. "I might" she said as she leaned closer to me. "But, my help doesn't come cheap" she whispered.

Serafall then grabbed onto my collar and pulled me into a kiss that made my eyes go wide. "Well, aren't you two enjoying yourselves" a voice said making me jump back with a dark blush over my face and Serafall not caring at all.

"Aww, it was just getting good" Serafall whined, does she not see the problem here? "**None of them know you and the hybrid are together**" Albion pointed out to me, stupid dragon always being right. "Glenn, continue this will be great for the movie" the voice said and I finally looked towards said voice.

I saw Sean standing there with his video camera out. "Sea put that away Rias and Raynare are coming" Kiba said, where did her come from. Not a second later did Raynare and Rias walk into the room.

"Glenn, where have you been all day" Raynare asked as appeared beside me and place my arm between her...stop that, you are not a pervert. Wait, how did she get over here so fast? "Ugh...I was just about" I replied, is that really the best I could come up with?

"If you could get off my servant we can leave" Rias stated making Raynare sigh and let me go. Not a second later did Rias have me in a hug with a smug grin on her face. "What, that's not fair" Raynare yelled at the red head.

"He is my cute servant" Rias pointed out, why can't we just leave? "He is my mate" Raynare stated, ugh is this ever going to end. "Damn it Glenn, Kiba is it because of the hair" Sean cried out, what the hell is wrong with him.

"I wonder the same thing, but at least you don't have fan girls" Kiba stated, what the hell are those two talking about. "Can we leave" Another voice asked. I looked over to the newest voice and paled. It was Akeno and she was giving me the look that said we are talking about this later.

"Fine, let's go" Rias said as she opened the portal for the meeting. I hung back as the rest of the devils and fallen went in. "You're going to be fine" Serafall said as she kissed my cheek and disappeared into the portal.

"It's now or never" I sighed to myself as I summoned my mask and placed it on my face. Walking into the portal I arrived at the meeting room seeing Rias and the rest of her servants sitting down on the seat near two of the four Satan's.

Next to them were the fallen with Azazel sitting in the chair at the big table with Raynare sitting behind him and that purple haired girl from weeks ago, what was her name again? After them were the god's.

This group included a man in a white robe and a bolt of lightning as a staff, must be Zeus or something? After him was an old man who looked like a Viking and holding a golden hammer, Yea that's Thor.

Behind him was a girl maybe a year or two older than me with white silver hair wearing some kind of loss armour, she look cute. After him was a man who really didn't look that old with snow white hair and a calm smile on his face, is this that Michael Erza was talking about?

To my surprise Erza and Asuna were standing right behind him and Asuna was staring at Sean, I wonder what is going on? Erza however had her eye locked on me; well this is going to be fun. Seeing the last chair open I sat down getting the attention of the angels and gods but I didn't care.

Behind me Thal had appeared through a special portal the goblin king had made just for this meeting. "Ah good everyone is here" Azazel said as he stood from his seat. "Yes, why don't we all introduce our selves" Sirzechs said as he looked over the other leaders.

Azazel was the first to stand up with the purple haired women and Raynare stepping up behind him. "I the governor of the fallen angels Azazel and with our two of my subordinates Raynare and Kalawarner" Azazel introduced, that's her name wow I can't believe I forgot that.

After he introduced himself all three fallen unfolded their wing and Azazel had twelve jet black wings, well that's certainly a surprise. Once he sat down Sirzechs stood up with the other Satan's standing with him.

"I'm the current Lucifer of the four Satan's, Sirzechs Lucifer and with me our Serafall Leviathan and the heir to the Gremory family Rias Gremory and her servant's" Sirzechs introduced with everyone unfolding there bat like devils wings.

Odin and Zeus stood up next with the cute armoured girl standing up beside them. "I'm a Odin the Norse god and with me is Zeus the Greek god, with us is my personal Valkyrie" Odin introduced and sat back down again, what no cool wings.

Once they sat down the white haired guy stood up with Erza and Asuna stepping forward. "I'm the current leader of the angels Michael and with me are my personal guards Asuna and Erza" Michael said with a smile, this guy really likes to smile.

Once he sat down I stood up with Thal stepping up beside me, well let's get this over with. "I'm the harbinger of the Frast's and the representative of the demons for this meeting" I said unfolding my ice blue wings with Thal flexing his claws.

"Is there a reason you are wearing the mask" Zeus asked suspiciously. "We are not comrades in this meeting why should I give you the identity of a demon lord who controls the strongest class of demons" I replied harshly, I could get used to this.

"You will speak with respect brat" Zeus replied with lightning crackling over his staff. "I would like to see you make me" I growled with scales appear on my arms and my eyes changing colour. "Gentlemen maybe we should calm down" Michael said.

Zeus sat down while I grunted and glared at Zeus before sitting down as well. "I agree with Michael, we are here to discuss a common problem not start wars between us" Azazel said calmly. "I still don't see who this brat is the strongest of his kin, the frast's were legendary for their strength" Odin stated.

"Regardless of the Harbingers power we are here to make a treaty" Serafall said, well that's the first time she ever sounded professional. After saying her part she sent a wink over to me, well that just ruined it.

"Yes, Azazel could you please explain this common problem so everyone is up to date" Sirzechs asked politely. "Yes, the problem is a group that has recently made itself known, Khoas brigade" Azazel started.

"This group is composed of fallen angels, devils and from recent reports humans with magic" Azazel explained, does that mean the girls from before could be a part of this group. "So far, their goal seems to be starting another great war" Azazel stated.

"Why would they want that" Odin asked. "We believe the devils that have joined them are looking to over throw the current Satan's and the fallen angels are looking to destroy the other two sides by making them fight each other" Azazel explained.

"Is that why you are looking to create a treaty between all of us" Michael asked. "Yes, with a treaty like this we can stop needless fighting between our own group and focus on Khoas brigade" Azazel explained.

"But what will we all gain from this" I asked. "What do you mean" Michael asked. "Is this treaty just for a small time of peace till this group is gone or can we create something more permanent" I asked Azazel.

"I believe the Harbinger brings up a good point" Azazel chuckled. "What this brat, he doesn't even seem like a leader; he might be a big of disappointment as my own guard" Odin stated sending me a glare at the same time.

After he said that comment I glanced towards the white haired girl and I could see the hurt in her eyes, why the hell would he say something like that? "And what is wrong with you guard" I asked, I don't like this guy.

"Simple, she isn't the best Valkyrie I have she can't even get a boyfriend with her attitude" Odin explained, what kind of reasoning is that? "I don't think her ability to get a boyfriend makes her a bad guard" I replied.

"What would you know you damn brat" Odin stated, I really don't like this guy. I was about to reply to his comment when I noticed the guard leave the room. Does Odin really dislike her that much? "Thal, can you take my place for a moment" I asked getting a grunt from the lizard demon.

"Where are you going Harbinger" Michael asked me. "I need to fix someone's problem" I said glaring at Odin who to my surprise flinched under my black and ice blue gaze, are my eyes really that scary. "I haven't seen eyes like that since my time fighting one of the frast's" Odin muttered as I left the room.

Outside the room I came to the sight of the silver haired guard sitting on one of the benches with a hurt filled look on her face which really doesn't suit her. "Are you alright" I asked slowly approaching the girl.

"Huh? Oh sorry Harbinger I didn't mean any disrespect" she said not meeting my gaze as she look at the floor. "It's nothing like that" I said as I removed my mask from my face and tossed it into my pocket dimension, I don't think a grinning skull mask is good from cheering someone up.

"Huh?" she said giving me a confused look. "I watched you leave when Odin started to talk about you" I explained. "I know I'm a failure" she said sadly. "No you're not, what Odin said was out of line, so what is your name?" I replied softly, I'm really going to kick Odin's ass for this.

"Huh? Oh sorry I'm Rossweisse" she said. "There is nothing wrong, call me Glenn, is what Odin aid upsetting you" I asked her. "but it's true, no one in the Valkyrie see me as strong, and because of that none of the males even try to get to know me" she said. "Why do you care about what the other Valkyire's think?" I asked. "I always wanted to be respected by the other Valkyire's" She said.

"I guess it will never happen I'm more of a servant than a Valkyrie" she muttered to herself. "Is being a Valkyrie that important" I asked, I hope Thal is ok in the meeting. "It is, my family have been Valkyire's for a long time, and I just wanted to carry that on" she said.

"But the job itself isn't want I thought it was and because of that I might never be able to change the other Valkyire's mind or even have a chance of finding someone" she said sadly, Akeno is going to kill me for what I'm about to do.

"Why not me?" I asked, if Akeno ever find out I'm so dead. "What?" she questioned in surprise. "Why not go out with me?" I asked again. "What but..." she was about to go on when an explosion sounded out shaking the building.

"We better go" I said jumping to my feet and summoning my sword and mask. "Huh? Oh ok" she said standing up and following me, there is going to be one fun conversation when this is all over. "**Focus child**" Albion roared inside my head.

Me and Rossweisse arrived at the meeting room to see a huge chunk of the wall had been blown away, Serafall was on the ground, and standing over her was a woman wearing a low cut dress that should off way too much for my liking.

Seeing the women pull her hands back in front of the fallen Serafall I charged forward Jumped onto the table surprising Zeus jumped off the table and kicked the women in the face and out of the whole.

"Harbinger, we are being attacked your comrades are already out there" Thal stated as he clicked his claws ready to fight. "Thal, I need you to stay here with the other leaders" I said and knelt down beside Serafall.

"Serafall you ok" I asked as the Satan cleared her head. "I'm fine but you need to go help" she said, I nodded my head and was about to turn away when she grabbed my caller. "But make sure you come back" she whispered and gently pressed her lips to mine.

"Ugh...sure" I mumbled as I stumbled out of the hole forgetting that we are on the third floor of the school. "If you don't mind, I believe they will need my help" Azazel said as he jumped out of the hole and after the woman that attacked Serafall.

After getting back to my senses I looked to see an army of devil's fallen angels and guys in rods fighting with the golden armoured angels and my friends. It was then I locked eyes with boy about my age maybe younger with dark silver hair and light brown eyes standing a few meters away from me.

"So you must be the white dragon" he spoke as he uncrossed his arms. "And what if I am" I questioned as I raised my hand to my sword. "I want to know because I would like to test your power" he said.

Before I could speak again a crown of blue spikes appeared on top of his head and two dark blue wings ripped out of his back. On his arm two simple blue gauntlets appear with a curved spike running up his arm. [**Think about the gauntlet, crown and wings obelisk the tormentor has**]

"This is my sacred gear, the crown of torment; I hope you give me a challenge" the boy said as his wings flapped and he charged forward. In split second the boy was in front of me swinging his arm around to slash at me with his arm blade.

As his arm came around I brought up my left hand and summoned my divine divide to block his arm. "You might be a challenge after all, I'm Vali what is your name dragon" Vali said as he backed off. I glared at the kid as I drew my sword and fell into a defensive stance.

"I'm Glenn, **_and you just picked a fight with the wrong demon_**" I stated as I charged forward. Vali met my charge and my cleaver clashed with both of his arm blades. I cocked my gantlet clad hand back and throw it forward.

To my surprise Vali backed off garbed on to arm spun around and tossed me over his shoulder. Righting myself in mid air I landed in a crouch with my sword embed in the ground to slow myself down.

"Is that all the great dragon has, how disappointing" Vali said as he stood there with the blades on his arms giving off a faint blue glow. "**_I just getting started_**" I roared as I sprung from my crouched position and charged at Vali.

Vali smiled as he met my charged head on blocked my sword with his clawed hand and throwing his free hand forward. Thinking fast I struck my free hand out and caught his punch in my armoured hand.

As me and Vali were fighting Sean was standing back to back with Asuna as they were surrounded by fallen angels. "So what's the plan" Sean asked as he shifted in his stance. "What, I thought you think of the plans" Asuna yelled at him.

"I have never thought of a good plan in my life" Sean defended himself. Asuna was going to argue with him but was forced to dive out of the way of some light spears. Sean spun around holding his buster sword across his chest stopped the spears from hitting him.

"Let's just wing it" Sean stated as he charged towards the group of fallen and mages with his buster sword held behind him and his boosted gear covered in the usual flaming claw. When Sean reached the group he stopped on his heel and spun around swinging his sword.

The action made the fallen take flight to avoid the huge sword but the mages were cut down by the heavy swing. Continuing his spin Sean grabbed on to his sword with his flaming gauntlet causing the sword to be engulfed in flames.

Finishing his spin Sean was facing the direction the fallen angels were hovering and swung his sword upwards. "FLAMING TOUCH!" Sean roared as a red and orange flaming reaper bust out of his sword towards the fallen.

Sean then fell back into a stance as he saw more of the mages surrounding him. Hearing something running up behind him, he smiling as he tossed his sword into that air and crouch down while firing a wave of fire from his gauntlet.

Sean's buster sword embed itself into the ground behind him at an angle that made the handle and a small part of the sword run up his back. Asuna saw this as she ran towards the Canadian and grinned as she ran up the sword and jumped towards the group of fallen that got away from Sean's reaper.

When Asuna jumped off of his sword Sean grabbed onto the handle, ripped it from the ground, and jumped forward into the group of mages. Asuna was still in the air as she slashed a fallen across the chest with his sword.

Looking down she saw Sean cutting his way through the group of mages as she fell towards him. Sean had just sliced a mage in two as he looked up to see Asuna falling toward him. Thinking fast Sean stabbed his sword into the ground at a forty five degree angle.

Asuna landed on the sword and slide down in a crouch before charging forward as soon as her feet hit solid ground. Sean followed her toward a group of angels that were fighting with Kiba who was defending Asia while she took care of Akeno who was frozen in place because of Casper's sacred gear.

The duo arrived in time to slice at some of the fallen that had gotten behind Kiba. "Thanks but you need to go, Rias could use your help" Kiba said as he created another demonic/holy sword and disappeared into the fray of the fight.

Sean nodded to Asuna as they followed Kiba's word and went to find Rias. As they faugh through the army of mages and fallen Sean spoke up. "Asuna" he said getting the girl attention as she spun around blocking a light spear from a fallen angel.

"I'm a little busy what is it" she asked as she pulled her sword back, kicked the fallen in the chest, and slashed another that tried to blind side her. "I don't know if this is the best time" Sean said as he grabbed a light spear with his boosted gear and stabbed his buster sword into the fallen chest.

"What are you talking about" Asuna yelled at him as she unfolded white angel wings and took to the skies to avoid some of the mages attacks. "One second, RELEASE: GRIMCUTTER" Sean roared as he was engulfed in flames blowing the enemy back.

Sean jumped out of the flaming ball wearing his new outfit as he cut down a mage with his released sword. "Sean, what are you trying to say" Asuna asked as she landed beside him. Before he could say anything a fallen charged at each of their blind spots with the other seeing what was about to happen.

Sean and Asuna grabbed on to each other forearms pulled each other forward and stabbed the opposite enemy in the chest. "What I'm trying to say is" Sean grunted as he pulled Asuna forward and blocked a spear that was aimed for her head while Asuna ended up doing the same for Sean.

"Will you say it already" she yelled as they spun out of the embrace they were just in and cut down a pair of mages tat tried to attack them with sword. Sean then pulled Asuna forward as he stabbed an enemy that was behind her.

"Will you go out with me" he asked/yelled at her. Before she could answer they were forced to jump apart to avoid being stabbed by a fallens spear. The duo spun around stabbing the angel in the chest and ended up back to back and surrounded by fallen again.

"Yes" Asuna said as she blocked two spears from the fallen. "What?" Sean questioned as he sliced a mage in half and stabbed his flaming claw into a fallens chest. "I said yes, I will go out with you" she said as she spun around and throw a light spear into the neck of an unfortunate mage.

Sean's face mask folded away as e smiled at Asuna and before either two of them knew it there lips had connected while there sword where embed into the chest of a fallen angel. The two parted for air and spun around to block an attack from more of the mages and fallen.

While those two were hooking up I was having a less than fun experience with Vali. Vali's blue clawed fist connected with my cheek and sent me back towards the ground, again. Grunting I rolled on to my back and avoided his follow up punch that created a crater in the ground where I just was.

"**_I'm getting tired of you_**" I growled as a ice blue mist circle my form making Vali back off for a bit. "**_Time to take this up a notch_**" I stated as I fell back into a stance holding my sword up and pointing to towards Vali.

Grabbing on to my forearm with my gauntlet clad hand I roared out "**_RELEASE: DEMON'S BANE!_**" making the mist around me explode and throwing Vali back a few meters. Vali then stood up and grinned as he saw me standing there with my phantom demon right behind me.

"So this is your power" he laughed. I glared at him as my mask fell away leaving just the shard covering the left side of my face. "**_Let's go_**" I roared as my eyes flashed and changed to black and ice blue.

Spreading my wings I charged as Vali with my now spiked cleaver held behind me ready to wing. Vali met the charge with one of his claws hand cocked back ready to punch forward. We met in the middle of the now ruined field as I swung my cleaver and Vali swung his fist.

The two attacks met with an explosive reaction making both of us back up and let the dust cloud settle. As the dust cloud settled I glared at Vali with my claws clicking and my tail swishing behind me.

We charged again at faster speeds that made it appear that we just vanished from the spots we were just at and appeared before each other. My cleaver met arm blades as we clashed again and again making craters each time we met.

Vali's clashed his arm blade against my cleaver again but this time he spun around and connected his clawed hand to my face making me stagger back again. He followed up with a kick to the chest making me fly back and crash into the wall of the building.

Shaking off the pain in my back I charged at Vali again with both my sword and claws ready to strike. But before we met again a familiar voice roared out "ROAR REAPER" and a huge arc of flames shot in between us almost getting Vali.

"Need some help" the voice asked as someone landed beside me. "**_Couldn't hurt_**" I replied as I looked at Sean who was in his release form. "So both of the dragons wish to fight me" Vali said as he stood up with a huge crazy grin on his face.

"Then who me I to refuse" he said as he flicked his wrist to some of the mages that were standing back to watch me and him fight. All of the mages moved and soon a huge circular barrier appeared around us blocking us from the rest of the fight.

As this happened all of the fallen stopped fighting and watched through the barrier to see what was happening. Inside Vali was grinning madly as he was soon covered in a light blue glow. "**This doesn't look good**" I muttered to Sean who nodded in agreement.

"I see I don't need to hold back anymore" Vali said as he spread his wings out making the glow intensify. "TASTE THE STRENGTH: OBELISK THE TORMENTOR" Vali roared as he was covered in a huge blinding light.

When the light finally disappeared I was left standing there with both my physical and phantom jaw on the ground. In front of us was a titian about the size of the school, no bigger his lower half was in the shadows and he looked like he is connected to the ground itself.

The figure itself was huge a monstrous six pack and pecks that looked like armour instead of skin. Blue spikes that matched his skin ran along his shoulders. His huge arms where covered in the same gauntlet's Vali had but the fingers looked so much more dangerous.

The worst thing was his head. It looked like an angry god with two spikes connected to his cheek and running down the side of his face. On top of his head was a crown made of two blue spikes and his face was in a twist grin between a sneer and a mad smile. [**it is obelisk the tormentor**]

"Well shit" Sean muttered.


	31. Chapter 31

Well this is defiantly not good. Standing in front of us is Vali or Obelisk or whatever he wants to call himself, he's big enough to go be Godzilla. "_Shall we begin_" Vali asked, he didn't even move his mouth.

Without time to react Vali had pulled his armour fist back and sent it towards us. "Dive, dive, dive" Sean yelled as he dived to the left and avoided the fist. I dived to the right but was caught by the shockwave that happened when the hue fist impacted the ground.

Regaining my senses I jumped to my feet and took to the skies. Sean was on his feet still in a fighting stance ready for Vali's next move. "Got any ideas" Sean asked as I hovered above him. "**_What you're the idea guy_**" I yelled at him.

"I'm the leader" Sean replied. "**_Leaders make plans_**" I stated and before Sean could think of a comeback Vali had sent another fist towards us. Sean was able to roll under the fist and escape the shockwave, I on the other hand was greeted by a seven foot tall fist slamming into my.

I was thrown back and crashed into the barrier that the mages where holding up and clasped on the ground. "**_That was fun_**" I muttered as I climbed back to my feet. "**_Sean what do we do_**" I asked as I picked up my word and turned to the titan.

"Glenn as your leader, I order you to think of a plan" Sean said making me face fault at his order. "**_You know what get ready; I'm going to do something stupid_**" I roared as I charged towards the titan with my spiked cleaver held behind me.

With it was possible Vali grinned as he spread his big blue armoured arms and sent them towards each other. Flapping my wings I was able to fly over the hands that would have crushed me and went straight for his face.

Grabbing my sword in both my6 hands I reared it back and roared "**_FROZEN STRIKE_**". Swinging my sword around I slashed Vali across the face making the titan stagger and use his hand to keep him from falling.

Sean saw the opening as charged forward, jumping on to the titan's fist and running up his arm with his sword engulfed in a red flame. When he reached his shoulder Sean jumped and swung his sword as he passed the titan's face.

"ROAR REAPER" Sean yelled as the arc of flames escaped the sword and collided with Vali's armoured face. With the force of the attack Sean was blown back and landed on the ground beside me with his feet skidding on the ground to stop himself.

"Well, did it work" Sean asked and his answer was Vali's fist lifting off the ground and slamming back down. The action made the ground shake making us stumble in the process. "**_That would be a no_**" I relied dryly, well as dryly as a boy with a phantom dragon/human thing standing over him.

"_This is better than I thought_" Vali roared as the dust cleared from his face showing almost no damage except the scorch mark left by Sean's attack. Vali then lifted his arms up and clenched his fist together above his head.

"This doesn't seem good" Sean pointed out as the fists started to spark with blue lightning. "**_You think_**" I yelled at him. Vali then smashed his fists on the ground and sent a huge shockwave and lightning bolt towards us.

No room to dodge I pushed Sean out of the way of the attack and was hit head on. "GLENN!" Sean yelled as I scream or roared in pain from the blue lightning. When it finally finished I collapsed on to my knee smoking slightly.

"**_I'm...ok_**" I grunted as I used my sword to help me stand. "Come on I got an idea" Sean said as he revved his sword. Taking a glance at Sean I saw that he indeed had a idea, I just hope it works. "**_What are we doing_**" I asked.

"Wait for him to attack again and meet his fist head on" Sean stated. "**_Ok...one thing_**" I said getting the Canadian's attention. "**_WHY AM I DOING THE STUPID STUFF_**"I roared at him. "Just do it" Sean said as he turned to see Vali pulling a fist back.

"**_You so owe me_**" I yelled as Vali sent his fist forward. Charging forward I met the fist head on swinging my spiked cleaver. The huge armoured fist collided with my cleaver creating a shockwave that made the ground around me buckle.

I had stopped the fist but the strength behind it was pushing me back and I wouldn't be able to hold it for long. "**_Sean, go!_**" I yelled. Sean wasted no time to charge forward and use me as a spring board to jump over the huge fist.

While Sean was in the air he held his sword above his head and revved it again making the flames turn blood red. "JUDGEMENT" Sean yelled as he swung his sword down making a huge ball of red fire explode out of the sword and collide with Vali's face.

This action made Vali stagger back and gave me room to charge forward with my sword cocked back. Jumping into the air I was about to cut him across the chest when Vali's huge blue hand swatted me away like a fly.

"_This was fun_" he spoke as I crashed into the ground near Sean. "_But I believe it's time for this to end_" he finished as his fist started to crackle with blue lightning. Rearing both fists back Vali grinned, if it was possible and sent them flying towards us.

I could hear scream to get out of the way but we had no time as the fist smashed into us kicking up dust and hiding us from everyone. "_I'm disappointed, I thought the great dragons would be a challenge_" Vali said.

"**_This isn't over_**" I yelled as the dust cleared to show me standing up with Sean behind me and the pieces of a very thick ice was surrounding us. "Glenn we need to do something now" Sean as he summoned his boosted gear.

"**_I know_**" I replied as I swopped one of my scaled gauntlets for my own gear. "Shall we?" Sean asked as a blood red emerald appeared in his armoured hand. "**_Yes...It's morphing time!_**" I said as I summoned my own emerald in my white armoured hand.

"We are not using that" Sean stated, is this really the time for this. "**_Fine_****...I never get to have fun**" I grumbled to myself. After that I let my phantom demon disappear only leaving barely visible mist around me.

Both me and Sean fell in to a stance with Sean cross his arms and holding his emerald in front of himself. I on the other hand had my sword held in a reverse grip and behind me while my divine divide and my emerald were held above my head.

"RELEASE THE CHAOS: DARK CONSCIENCE/**_RELEASE THE ORDER: HEAVENS TORMENT_**" me and Sean roared as our emeralds glowed and the area around us lit up in a blind mix of blood red and ice blue light.

When the light finally died down everyone outside the barrier saw me and Sean in our new armour. Sean turned to me as his face mask attached itself to his face making him look like a grinning shark. "I got to ask, does the white flame hurt" Sean asked making me face fault.

"Not now" I growled as I looked toward the titan and unconsciously gripped my katana harder. "yea, it so totally does" Sean muttered as he pumped his shotgun and narrowed his eyes towards the titan.

"_Maybe this won't be as disappointing as I thought_" Vali said as he reared his left hand back and clenched it in a fist. "What do we do" Sean asked as he noticed I had yet to move. "What we always do" I replied as my eyes glowed and changed to black with bright blue irises.

"We wing it" I finished as Vali sent his huge armoured fist towards us. Flicking the guard of my sword I charged forward taking my Katana in both of my hands. Sean fell and crouched down waiting for a good chance to strike.

My Katana glowed a faint red as I swung and met the huge fist. My Katana hit the fist and exploded engulfing me in red flames keeping me out of Vali's sight. Vali was about to pull his fist back when Sean exploded from the inferno and aimed his shotgun toward the titan's elbow joint.

Pulling the trigger Sean was reward with a grunt of pain from Vali as the extreme fire rounds made their way through the blue armour and into his skin. Landing on the titan's forearm Sean flicked the guns handle back and started to run up the titan as the shotgun transformed.

Vali's tried to swat Sean away with his other hand but was stopped when a stream of fire collided with his hand keeping him away from Sean. After sending the stream of fire I flicked my Katana's guard again and changed it to blue.

Looking up I saw Sean jump and stab his scythe bade into the side of Vali's face making him grunt and whip his head around, throwing Sean off in the process. Seeing my change I flipped my Katana around and held it behind me as the blue glow intensified.

"RIP TIDE" I yelled as I charged forward and jumped into the air swinging my Katana in a horizontal arc. A huge wave of water exploded out of the blade and crashed into the recovering Vali. Landing beside Sean I watched As Vali stumbled and fell only catching himself by his right hand.

"We should keep up the pressure" Sean said as he hefted his scythe up and charged forward. "Ok, don't wait for my input" I replied and followed Sean. We reached Vali and jumped into the air with Sean swing his Scythe around intending to upper cut the blue titan.

We didn't get the chance to attack as blue lightning crackled over Vali shocking Sean and causing him to fall toward the ground. I on the other hand was met with Vali's blue fist and sent head first into the barrier wall.

"Damn it" I muttered as I climbed to my feet and watched Vali right himself and glare darkly at us. "_It seems I don't have to hold back any more_" Vali said as his arms were encased in blue lightning. Another blue armoured fist came charging toward me and if it wasn't for Sean tackling me out of the way I would be a smear on the wall.

"Well this isn't good" I commented as me and Sean dive out of the way from another fist but were thrown off our feet by the shockwave that was caused when the fist met the earth. "We need to do something now" Sean said as he pointed his scythe toward Vali's face and fired off a couple of shots.

"I got an idea, keep him busy" I said while spinning my Katana's guard around till it hit yellow. "Fine, but you owe me" Sean said as he started to run and shot at Vali getting the attention of the huge titan away from me.

"Let's do this" I muttered as I started to spin my Katana on it chain while my gauntlet's blue jewel glowed. Sean just dodged another lightning enhanced fist from Vali but I know the guy was getting faster with each strike, and it didn't help that me and Sean were slowly down due to injuries.

Stepping back I aimed my now buzz saw of a sword toward Vali shoulder and let it fly with a yell of "DIVINE STRIKE" the Katana shot off like a thunder bolt and collided with the titan's shoulder making him stumble.

The chain that connected me to the Katana started to spark with blue lightning just liked I had hoped. "TRANSFER POWER" my gauntlet bellowed as the lightning disappeared and the chain started to glow electric blue as I felt an odd energy course through me.

The feeling didn't last long as Vali ripped my Katana out of his shoulder and pulled me into the air almost eye level with the titan. He then let go of the sword and throw a punch making crash bock down on the ground and cough up a bit of blood.

"Ugh...Never doing that again" I muttered as I watched the lightning that was on Vali disappear. "Let's try this out" I said as I tugged on my Katana and let if fly back into my hands. When it reached my hand the yellow glow started to mix with a electric blue and I smiled.

"Sean, back me up" I yelled at him as I charged forward ignoring the pain in my chest. Vali throw another punch toward me I jumped to avoid it and would have been hit if a bullet from Sean's scythe/gun didn't stop Vali from hitting me.

Letting my Katana go I spun it around and sent it towards Vali's shoulder which it stabbed into and allowed me to pull myself toward him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a fist was about to collide with me but a yell of "CHAOS RAIN" and a wave of flame stopped that.

When I was about to reach Vali I reared my armoured fist back and let the blue lightning crackled over the fist and noted the slight sting it gave me. My fist collided with Vali's face making him stumble and fall towards the ground as I pushed off of his neck and ripped my Katana free from his shoulder.

Landing beside Sean we looked up to see a fallen Vali not moving at all. "Did we win" Sean questioned. His answer was Vali raising one of his fist and smashing it against the ground creating a fissure that throw Sean and me into the barrier wall.

"Don't ask stupid question" I said while whipping the blood from my face, which is quite difficult when you are wearing armoured gauntlets. The blue titan rose up glaring at us, yep we pissed him off.

"This isn't good" Sean muttered as we watched Vali's blue skin grow darker and storm clouds begin to cover the sky. "You think" I asked as rain began to fall on us, this is getting a little too dramatic. "_I believe I have played with you enough_" Vali sated as he eyes turned a blood red colour.

Smashing his hands together a shockwave echoed out and tore up the ground around him. "_TORMENTED BLAZE_" Vali roared as he separated his hands reviling a ball of blue flames in between his hands.

Holding the ball above his head Vali let it fly ripping up the ground that stood between us and the ball of death. "We need to get out of here" Sean yelled as he clenched his fist and sent three boost to his feet and sprinted out of the way.

Not getting enough time to dodge I flicked my Katana's guard to fire and created a fire wall. It didn't even stand a chance as the ball of blue flames smashed right through it and collided with me severely burning my chest and arms.

When the flames had finally died down Sean had come back and helped me to my feet. "This isn't working" Sean said as he looked toward Vali who was charging up another one of those balls. If that hits me I'm dead.

"We don't have many options" I replied with a little blood seeping out of my mouth. "I have an idea, but we need to move fast" Sean said as he placed a gauntlet on my shoulder and sent a boosted gift to my legs.

"What do we do" I asked as I stood up on my own, how long is this going to last? "Just stop him from firing that attack" Sean said as he stabbed his scythe into the ground and pulled a ring like object from his pocket.

"Fine, but if I die, I'm going to kill you" I stated and charged toward Vali while flicking my Katana's guard, this time I stopped it between water and air and hoped it would work. Back with Sean he was staring at the ring in his hands.

"Ddriag, I need your power" Sean thought to his dragon spirit. "**Fine Partner, that little rig will give you enough time to beat this guy**" the red dragon replied and Sean smiled as he clenched his fist and made the ring glow.

I was just in front of Vali as he started to form the new ball of blue flames. Gripping my Katana tighter I let it glow a light blue as I reached the titan's hands. Stopped just a few meters away from it, I swung my sword around and yelled out "FROZEN WIND".

As my blade swung around my body a blizzard formed behind me and collided with the ball of flames in Vali's hands. The snow and ice hit his hands and the fire between them and froze them stopping the attack cold, hay it's a joke!

Just as I was about to sigh relief a dark blue fist smashed into my body and crushed me against the ground. With a scream of pain I felt my right arm break and a few ribs crack under his fist. When the fist retracted I looked up to see Vali looking down on me with his other fist cocked back.

As I watched the fist starts it journey towards me I felt time slow down. It was then I spotted a bright red glow out of the corner of my eye. I glanced over to it to see Sean with red flames covering his form and he was glaring at Vali.

"**WELSH DRAGON SCALE MAIL**" his gauntlet bellowed as the jewels on both of his gauntlets changed from blood red to emerald green and was soon engulfed in a blood red flame. Soon a figure exploded out of the flames collided with Vali and landing beside me.

I looked up to see Sean standing there in the full body red armour that was his balance breaker. "It's time to end this" Sean said as he lifted his hand up and I finally noticed he had a new weapon in his hand.

In his hand was a single bladed board sword with the blade a red bronze colour. The head of the blade was curved to look like a dragons head and running down the middle of the blade was a black line with red glowing markings on it. Instead of a hilt there were a few spikes making it looking like the back of a dragons head.

Before I knew it Sean was gone and had reappeared in front of the recovering Vali. "HELL FIRE STRIKE" Sean roared as his new sword exploded with blood red flames. With a mighty swing Sean sent a hue arc of flames toward Vali hitting him dead centre in the chest.

Jumping back Sean landed in front of my and rested his sword on his shoulder and held out his other hand. "Need a hand" he asked and I could tell he was grinning behind his helmet. "Sure" I wheezed out as I took his hand and was pulled to my feet.

"He isn't done yet, we need to attack him with everything we got" Sean stated. "I know but I don't have enough energy to fight" I replied. "Then let me help" Sean said as he clenched his free hand on to my shoulder and let the green jewel glow.

"BOOSTED GIFT" the gauntlet bellowed as more energy coursed through my veins. "Shall we?" Sean asked and I grinned in response when the jewels on my gauntlets glowed. "VANISHING DRAGON DEMON SCALE" my gauntlets roared as I felt the white armour appear and attach itself to me.

When it finished I was holding on to my scythe axe and was grinning behind my helmet. "We don't have long" I stated as I could already feel to energy Sean gave me started to disappear. "Then we finish this now" Sean said as we turned to Vali.

Vali glared at us as his fist were engulfed in blue lightning and roared as reared them back ready to strike us. Holding my weapon behind me I looked to Sean to see him holding his sword on both his hands.

With a single nod we charged forward just as Vali throw his extremely dangerous fists towards us. Me and Sean swung our weapons towards Vali fist as we met in the middle of the field. As the weapons and fists were about to collide me and Sean roared out "HELL FIRE PURGE/HEAVENS FORZEN PURGE!".

When the attacks hit everything around us exploded in a flash of blue, white, and red. Inside the explosion me and Sean we forcing as much power into our attacks as we slowly started to push Vali's fist back.

With another roar the ice an fire erupted around us pushing Vali back and gave us the chance to strike. Flicking my wrist I aimed what was left of my attack towards Vali's head while Sean aimed for his chest.

Another explosion occurred throwing me and Sean back and obscuring Vali from view. I landed with a grunt as my armour dissipated with my sword and mask disappearing into my pocket dimension. I coughed up a lot of blood and looked to see Sean climbing to his feet, though every shakily I might add.

Forcing myself to look up I watched as the dust cloud settled reviling Vali who wasn't a huge blue titan any more. He was standing there slightly hunched over clutching his chest and hand blood running down the left side of his face.

"It seems you too are as strong as they say" he chuckled out painfully. "I can't wait for our next match" he said as the barrier shattered around us. Just then a man wearing golden armour swopped in picking up and grinning Vali and left without a single word.

All around us the rogue fallen angels and mages retreated and left just my fellow devils and the leaders of the three factions. "Glenn!" someone screamed from my left. Painfully I glanced over to see Rias, Akeno, and Erza running towards me with fear in their eyes, I'm not dead yet.

It was Erza who reached me first and hugged me close to her chest, this is not the time to think perverted-ly. "Glenn, are you ok" Erza asked as she looked over my bloody form. "I'm fine thanks for asking" Sean stated with a huff of annoyance.

"I'm...fine" I grunted out, I needed to heal soon. "Asia, we need you" Rias yelled to my fellow blonde. A few minutes later I was able to sit up as Asia healed my wounds. "Wow, what happened to you" Azazel asked as he walked up to us, why is he missing an arm.

"What happened to your arm" Sean asked as he also noticed the stump that was once an arm. "Eh, nothing much" Azazel said waving off al concern that was given to him. "We should get Glenn home" Akeno said as she watched me get up with the help of Erza.

"I agree, Erza go with him" Michael said making Erza's smile, why me? "Ugh...I'm going to pass out now" I muttered and fainted into the scarlet haired girls arms.

When Glenn fainted Sean burst out laughing as Akeno and Rias yelled and tried to wake him up. "Oh, that was awesome" Sean sighed as he watched the three girls drag Glenn home. "Yes, I will be at the club room tomorrow to tell everyone how the meeting went" Azazel said as he walked off, hopefully to get his armed looked at.

The first thing I heard when I came back to the land of the living was arguing. "Why are you in his bed" I heard Rias's voice ask. "This is my bed as well" another voice replied, that has to be Akeno. "But why is she in his bed as well" Rias asked.

"I wanted to stay beside my mate" a voice said as I felt someone snuggled closer to me, who could that be. "This isn't fair" a familiar voice sighed, is that Erza? Having enough of guessing I cracked an eye open to see all of the girls in my room.

"Oh, you're awake" Akeno said as she hugged my head into her breasts. After getting out of her soft and firm, stop that! After getting out of the hug I looked around the room to see Rias, Erza, Moka, Raynare, and Akeno in my room and Moka was hugging my side like a teddy bear.

"What happened" I asked with a yawn and winced in pain. "After you passed out we took you home and I was going to heal you, but those two got in my way" Rias stated with a pout. "You know we were able to heal him better, Albion even told us" Moka replied, when did they talk to the dragon?

"Just get out of the bed, we have to leave" Rias sighed before looking me in the eyes. "After we are done me and you are going out, alone" She said and made sure I heard the alone part. "Ugh...it's too early for this" I muttered and flopped back down on to the bed.

"Glenn, it's four in the afternoon" Erza pointed out, can no one give me a brake I just woke up. "Come on, we have to go" Moka said as she climbed out of the bed but not before kissing my cheek. Erza followed her ad I could have sworn I saw her glaring at the vampire.

"Let's go, we don't want Rias to get any angrier" Akeno said as she jumped out of the bed. "Are you ok with this" I asked making her stop. "Not really, but I can't stop them, so relax I already excepted Raynare and Moka" Akeno replied and left the room.

"**_You still need to mark her king_**" Demon said making me jumped and fall out of the bed. "Don't do that" I yelled at the wall, at least no one is around.

A few minutes later we were all sitting in the club room with Azazel sitting on the opposite couch drinking tea. "So how are you feeling" Azazel asked. "Like shit" I replied and then looked towards the man's stump of an arm.

"What are you going to do about your arm" I asked and then the made grinned wildly. "Oh, I have lots of ideas, the goblin king has offered to help me build a robotic arm" Azazel replied happily. "Wow, mind if I help" I asked.

"Yes, we were going to get you to help anyway" Azazel replied and we soon started to discus about what he could add to his new arm. After a few minutes Rias got frustrated and cleared her throat getting our attention.

"Now, I believe you have something to tell us" Rias said. "Ah yes, while all of us were fighting the other leaders finished with the treaty agreeing to stop all fighting until this new threat is dealt with, and if everything works out it will stay in effect after that" Azazel replied.

"Oh and dragons, I believe I have some information for you" Azazel said getting both Sean's and I attention. "What is it" I asked him. "The jewel of lightning rest above the cloud but below the rock" Azazel stated.

"What's that meant to mean" I asked while Sean was thinking. "Glenn remember what the count said" Sean pointed out. "Yea that we have six more jewels to find" I replied and then I realized what he meant.

"We have another jewel to find" Sean said. "Yes, I hope you two have fun figuring out the riddle, I will take my leave now" Azazel said as he walked out of the room. "Oh and before I go I will be the assigned teacher for the occult research club" He said and disappeared around the door.

"Well that was unexpected" Sean said as he walked out of the room with Asuna following him, I wander what happened between those two? It was then that I noticed Erza had a very stern face and was slightly glaring at me, what did I do?

Keeping quite I watched as she marched up to me, placed a hand under my chin and pulled up to my feet. Next thing I know she had her lips pressed against mine and I could hear Rias growling on the other side of the room.

When she finally released me I saw she was sporting a huge blush on her face. "You still have to take reasonability, you're taking me to dinner on Friday" She said and left before I could say anything. "Glenn" I heard someone say darkly.

I slowly turned around to see Rias glaring at me and Akeno wasn't much better. "We are going to talk about this" Akeno said as her left hand sparked with lightning. "Ugh...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" I yelled and point to the other side of the room.

To my surprise the girls turned to where I was pointing and I booked it. "Glenn, get back here" I heard Moka yell.

Inside my head Demon was laughing his ass off while Albion chuckled a little. "**_OH, this is too good, someone get me a camera_**" Demon laughed.


	32. Chapter 32

Well this is really odd. What is happening right now is that me and Sean were called down to the underworld by the Goblin king. What was really strange was that he had a clue to help us with the riddle and had some news for me from the council.

As we walked down the hallways of the hollow mountain I was thinking back to last weekend. I had three dates with Rias, Erza, and Blair. They were really fun Rias and I went to the movie and then dancing at a night club.

I never knew how flexible she could be. It was a great night and t ending with us making out and sleeping in her bed, much to Akeno frustration. The date with Blair was interesting to say the least. We went to a night club after a walk in the park.

Instead of a normal club it was a very...I don't even think I can say it. Ok, it was quite an inappropriate club and we will leave it at that. The night was great Blair was a great dancer, even if it was that kind of dancing.

After Blair was done teasing me she dragged me back home and locked the door to my room. It was one of the best nights of my life and before any of you think we did THAT, we didn't. We did fool around a lot, well she did I was a shy and scared at what Akeno would do to me the whole time.

But overall it was a fun night and I got to find out just how talented Blair is in using her hands. The last date was with Erza and I'm surprise on how it went. It started off awkward when we went for dinner but after the food was severed we loosened up and enjoyed ourselves.

Desert was a surprising experience, who know a girl could love strawberry cheese cake that much. After that we went for a wake and ended up back at the house where she kissed me and disappeared into the house leaving me to deal with Sean and Kiba.

Snapping out of my thoughts I noticed we arrived at the garage inside the mountain. Walking past all of the goblins that were working on weapons and vehicles we arrived at the room where the goblin king was sitting down looking at blue prints of a robotic arm.

"Ah, Harbinger It good you arrived" the king said as he placed the blue prints on the table and offered us a seat. "What don't I get a hello" Sean huffed as he sat down. The king laughed at Sean's antics a he ordered a goblin to bring in some tea.

"Yes, hello to you red dragon" the Goblin king laughed. "So what did you find out" I asked when the king settled down. "Yes, I believe I have found out where the riddle will take you two" The king said as he moved the papers away from the table and reviled a hollow screen.

"Now, the riddle states the jewel rest above the clouds" he said as he pulled up a map of the world. "So you think the jewel is in an area that reaches above the clouds" Sean mused and he looked over the map.

"Yes and with the other half of the riddle it proves my theory" the goblin king said and he pressed his finger against the edge of the screen and a single place lit up. "You're kidding" I said as I gave the big goblin a questioning look.

"No, this is the only area that could house the jewel and still be above the clouds" he replied with a happy grin. "Well you two better get ready for a good climb" he said grinning from ear to ear. "When do we leave" Sean asked.

"In two days, the reason is because the young Harbinger has some business that the council wish for me to tell him" the goblin king said with his grin growing wider, if that was possible. "I'm going to regret this but what is the news" I asked thinking I'm really not going to like this.

"Congratulation Harbinger, you are getting married" the goblin king laughed as my mind stopped. "Excuse me" I said getting out of my chair and leaving the room. "I wonder what he is going to do" Sean said seemingly ok with this.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK!" I roared from outside the room. "I think he's taking it well" the king mused as I returned to the room with a small mist coving my right arm. "Ok, so what is this about" I asked calmly yet the mist around my arm really portrayed my emotions.

"Yes, due to the bad blood between you and the werewolves we have come up with a solution" the goblin king said as I slowly calmed down, even if it was only a little. "The alpha wolf has agreed to start a new and has given the heiress to the were-cats clan to you" he stated.

"OK, is there any way out of this" I asked, Akeno is so going to kill me. "No" he said with no room for arguments. It was then I noticed Sean was crying, what the hell. "Oh my little Glenn is getting married" Sean cried comically.

"Ugh...my life sucks" I sighed and slumped in my chair. "Look on the bright side, she is quite beautiful, and the marriage isn't till a few months" the king laughed at my misfortune. "So when do i meet my daughter in law" Sean asked.

"I'm not your son damn it" I yelled at the Canadian. "Oh son, how could you be so heartless to you own father" Sean cried with fake tears running down his face, how the hell does he do that. "While this is amusing, I believe you have a trip to pack for" the king pointed out.

"Yea, I still can't believe we are going to the top of Mount Everest" Sean said, did his attitude just do a one eighty? "Yes, be prepare for cold weather, well you should, dragon, the Harbinger could go in shorts and not be affected" the goblin king laughed.

"I'm Canadian, I laugh at the cold" Sean said with determination burning in his eyes. "Sean you are not wearing shorts on this trip" I stated making him face fault. "You will rue the day you messed with me, Glenn!" Sean yelled as he shook his fist as if to give off a threat.

"Yea, yea" I said waving him off. "You better go Harbinger, your bride will be arriving at your place soon" the king pointed out making me freeze in place and Sean fall on the floor laughing. "Oh shit" I said and sprinted towards the portal like my life depended on it, oh wait ti did.

"So what the name of this girl" Sean asked not really caring about Glenn's demise. "Her name is Himari Noihara; she is nice but has an old accent that you will need to watch out for" the king said and Sean left to follow his fellow dragon.

"And watch out, she is very territorial and that would apply to the Harbinger" the goblin king yelled making Sean stop and fall to the floor laughing about how this is going to end up.

I had just reached the portal and jumped head first into it and landed outside the club room. "This is not good" I said and watched Sean calmly walk out of the portal with a huge grin on his face. "You better hurry before any of the girls see your fiancée" Sean said.

"Shut up" I said and sprinted towards the house completely forgetting I could use magic. Sean laughed as he opened a portal to home so he could get his camera for this.

I ran around the corner towards the house to see, nothing. No one was standing in front of the door or looked like they were home, how odd. "Well, it looks like I got carried away for nothing" I muttered as I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

"So, you must be the young lord" a female voice with an odd accent said. I looked around and spotted the person who had said that, standing on the wall beside me. It was a girl about my age with long black/dark purple hair reaching her thighs and tied into a loss pony tail with a pink bow.

She had a very beautiful face with bright violet eyes that were staring at me like she was judging me. Her clothes consisted of a school uniform with a maroon coloured blazer, a dark purple skirt that left little to the imagination, knee high black socks, and simple black shoes.

In her hands was a very well made Katana, red lace wrapped around the handle, a gold guard, and a black scabbard. "I do believe your staring is a sigh that you approve of me" she spoke with that odd accent again; I have heard that accent before but where?

"Sorry" I muttered as a turned away with a blush. "Hmm...I would not believe a demon lord like yourself would be so nervous around your fiancée" she said as she jumped off the wall and landed right in front of me.

"Huh? What?" I questioned, not even five minutes and this girl has confused me. "Well, aren't you going to invite me into your home" she asked, yep I am never going to understand girls. "Ugh...sure" I replied and lead her towards the house; if any of the girls are home I'm doomed.

I slowly opened the door to see Sean standing there with Kiba right beside him and they both had huge smiles on their faces. "Ugh...what's going on" I asked nervously, those smiles promised pain and it always involved me.

"Oh, nothing, oh Akeno and the girls wish to talk to you" Kiba said as he stepped to the side to show all of the girls sitting in the living room staring at me, well this is really shit.

I was standing there just staring at all of the girls who were looking at or more specifically behind me. "Is something wrong young lord" Himari asked complete disregarding the situation, can my life get any better.

"Oh this is great" Sean whispered as he started to record all of this, is my life just one huge T.V show to him? As Sean was having fun I was staring down the murderous Aura that all of the girl's more like just Akeno was emitting.

"Glenn who is this" Rias asked as she looked the sword wielding girl up and down. "Oh, she's Himari and she is..." I trailed off trying to find something to say. "I'm his fiancé" Himari stated bluntly, well there goes my plan.

"**_You didn't even have one_**" Demon howled in laughter, shut up you stupid bastard. "WHAT!" all of the girls screamed as they looked between me and Himari and then levelled a really scary glare at me, I didn't even do any of this.

"Is something wrong" Himari asked and Akeno was the one to walk forward, what is she up too. "Yes actually, you see your fiancé is already taken" Akeno stated and glared at the purple haired girl, wow I have never seen her like this.

"Oh really, and who has claim over my lord" Himari asked and returned the glare while inching her hand closer towards the handle of her sword. "All of us have already had an interest in him but the fact remains that you are trying to steal my boyfriend" Akeno replied, well my life just got shot to hell.

"**_Don't worry you can come back, you're a devil_**" Demon laughed, this is not the time. "WHAT!" everyone yelled making me wince in pain. "What, when, how did this happen" Serafall asked franticly, why the hell are Moka and Raynare so calm right now.

"I can explain" I said trying to get this situation under control and not die any time soon. "Glenn, are you just leading us all on" Erza asked and I could tell she was hiding the hurt from me. "What? No!" I replied, why would she think that?

"When did you two get together" Blair asked with a quick glance towards Akeno. "About a week ago" I stated, there is no point lying if I want everyone to understand, I think. "But, you took me on date not two days ago" Erza replied with some tears in her eyes.

"Erza, it's not like that..." I tried to explain but she pushed past me and ran out of the house. "Ugh...this isn't good" I mumbled as I climbed back to my feet. "Glenn" Rias said getting my attention.

"You will be explaining everything when you get back" she stated and glared at Himari, this isn't her fault she was just the trigger to this whole situation. "I will, just hear me out when I get back" I said and sprinted out of the door after Erza, this is not my day.

"Now for you" Rias said glaring at the Akeno. "You think we should help" Kiba asked as he watched Rias drag Akeno into the house and up to Glenn's room with the other girls following. "No, I'm going to follow Glenn and get more footage" Sean said as he grinned and disappeared out of the door leaving Kiba in a room of very angry girls.

I was currently searching the park for Erza; only really reason is because I have no idea where she went. Sighing to myself I continued on my way, where could she be? A few more minutes of searching I came up with nothing and decided to search somewhere else.

Just as I was about to leave the park a flash of light caught my attention. Entering the tree line I followed the flashes of light till I emerged into a destroyed clearing, what happened here? Looking around I caught the sight of the flash again and watched a tree get smashed into pieces by a war axe.

Wielding the axe was Erza, she had her eyes closed but tears were streaming down her face and she lifted the axe up and charged towards another defenceless tree. "Erza" I sighed as I watched the distort girl take her frustration out on the trees.

Walking up behind her I didn't even flinch when splinter flew past my face. Erza was now standing over another destroyed tree her axe embedded into the ground in front of her. Walking up behind her I slowly grabbed her wrist and watched as she flinched and spun around with her axe ready to cut me down.

Lifting my left arm up, I summoned my gear and blocked the axe and looked into Erza's blood shot eyes. "Erza" I whispered as she left go of the axe and turned to run. Acting fast I grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her into a hug that she struggled to get out of.

"Erza, can we talk" I whispered hoping she would just calm down for a few minutes. "I don't have anything to say to you" she growled still trying to get away from me. "Please, I want to explain everything" I said, this really isn't working.

"Why, so you can just use me and then go back to the one your love" she said making me flinch at the comment. "Erza, it's not like that" I said letting the girl go but keeping a good grip on her wrist. "Then what is it" Erza yelled.

"You already chose that devil, why should I..." Erza's rant was cut off when I pressed my lips to her making her go wide eyed at my action. "Erza, I never wanted anyone to get hurt because of this" I said when we parted for air.

"Then tell me what am I to you" she asked quietly. "Erza, it's true I do love Akeno but I care about all of you" I said moving my grip from her wrist to interlocking our fingers together. "I would never want any of you to get hurt because of me being attracted to Akeno" I said.

"Then why didn't you just tell us" Erza asked. "Because I like all of you" I whispered with a blush. "What?" Erza replied. "Erza, I like all of you, the reason I still took you out on a date was because I like you" I said tightening my grip on her hand.

"Then what were you going to do when we found out" Erza asked brushing the tears out of her eyes. "I really don't know, Moka and Raynare already agreed to share me with Akeno" I explained. "How can they be ok with that" Erza asked.

"I don't know but I don't care, if they are happy then so am I" I said and then thought of something. "Erza, I know this might seem like a lot but will you be my mate" I asked with a huge blush on my face, I honestly never thought I would say that.

"What, but I couldn't, it wouldn't be right..." any other excuse she was going to think of was stopped when I kissed her again. To my surprise Erza started to kiss me back and wrapped her arms around my neck to keep me in place.

"Erza, I care about you, I don't know if what would happen to me if you left, so I ask will you stay by my side as one of my mate" I asked again, still sounds like a really corny drama show. "Glenn, I don't know what to do right now but if I couldn't be with you I don't know what I would do" Erza said as she tightened her hug on me.

"But I want to be with you" she said and tilted her head to the side slightly. I was taken by surprise that she accepted, I honestly thought she would say no or she wanted to think about it. Smiling down at the scarlet haired girl I leant down and bit into her neck with elongated fangs.

A surprised asp was erected from Erza as my fangs burned my mark into her neck but soon she was moaning in pleasure under my bite, is it really that good? After I finished I released my grip on the girl who was blushing heavily and looking away in order to hide it.

"Can we go back now, I have a lot to explain" I whispered to the blushing girl. "We can but first..." she trailed off as her blush grew, if that was possible. "What was that" I asked not hearing the last part.

"Can we...kiss...again" she asked, when did Erza get shy? "Ye..." I didn't even get to finish my answer when I felt Ezra's tongue thrust into my mouth and start wrestling with my own. After a heated make out session we parted for breath both blushing up a storm.

"You will be taking me to dinner again and soon" Erza said as she straightened up and started to walk back to the house, that's the Erza I know. "**_Yea, the crazy red head with a huge temper  
and a nice ass_**" Demon commented.

"Yea, she does have a nice" I stopped myself mid sentence, was I about to agree with Demon about something perverted? "**Yes child, now follow your new mate, we have a lot to explain, and then you are to sleep and join us in your inner world**" Albion stated.

"Why?" I asked, I haven't been there since I first met Demon. "**It is time for you to learn**" was all Albion said before I felt the connect get cut off. "Glenn, hurry up!" Erza yelled at me. "Yes Ma'am" I replied and saluted for some reason.

We arrived at the house in a slightly comfortable silence. The only reason it was slightly was because I had a lot to explain when I walked through the door, other than that it was a nice walk with my scarlet haired mate. Wow that feels weird to say.

I opened the door and was greeted to the sight of Rias glaring at me Moka and Raynare giggling at a blushing Akeno, what is happening here? The other girls had calm faces on and Blair looked like she wanted to fall asleep. On the other side of the room Sean and Asuna were making out, wait what? When the hell did this happen.

"Ugh, Hay" I said nervously, Rias is giving off the aura that says I will hurt you soon. "Since you are back, why don't you explain this marriage thing to me, your master" Rias stated with enthuse on the master part.

"Well...I only just found out about it" I said sitting down next to Raynare. "I don't see the problem with my marriage with the young lord" Himari spoke up. "There is a problem since I don't like my servant being married off without someone telling me" Rias stated.

"That doesn't..." Himari was cut off a black and red orb flew past her head. "I would like Glenn to explain this to me" Rias said as she retracted her out stretched hand, that was a little over the top. "Glenn, continue" Rias finished.

"I was told about this by the goblin king, he said it the marriage is because the alpha werewolf wants to start fresh and build a bond with my own kin" I replied and realized I said kin, when did I start saying that?

"So this marriage is to strength the bonds between your two clans" Rias questioned and I nodded in agreement. "Then why would you agree to this" Rias asked. "I didn't, I don't have a chose in the matter" I explained.

"The young lord is speaking the truth, my leader has given me to him as a sign of peace, and if the young lord where to decline me it could cause a war between the two demon clans" Himari explained, I didn't know that.

"So you have no way to get out of this" Akeno asked. "No, if I did I would take it because I don't really want to marry someone I just met" I said hoping Himari didn't take that the wrong way. "So what are you going to do" Moka asked.

"I don't know, the goblin king said the wedding isn't for a while so I have time to think of something" I explained and looked over at Himari, she is cute I just hope she doesn't have a snobby attitude. "Fine, but for your punishment you will be washing my back tonight" Rias stated.

"What, I didn't do anything" I replied, why do I get punished. "Oh and no shorts" she said and left the room. "Wow, this is good stuff" Sean said, where did he get the damn camera? "So I see you and Erza got very close" Sean said with a wink.

"Oh really" Raynare said as she looked at Erza. "I didn't think an angel could be so naughty" she giggled, how is she ok with this? "Erza did you..." Asuna said trailing off and leaving the question open.

The question caused both me and Erza to blush at what she was implying. "Glenn, did you" Akeno asked with an over sweet tone in her voice. "What? No, we didn't" O yelled hoping not to get hit my lightning again.

"Then what did you do" Moka asked. "Ugh I..." I have no idea how to explain this. "He marked me as his" Erza said, how can you just say that. "Oh really, and why didn't you tell me about this" Akeno asked.

"I just happened, I was going to tell you later" I said. "Humph, for this I will be joining Rias, and remember no shorts" Akeno said and left the room leaving me with a huge blush on my face remembering want me and Akeno almost did a few night ago.

"Young lord, where is your room?" Himari asked. "Huh, oh it's up the stairs first on the left" I said pointing towards the stairs. "Thank you, I will see you tonight" she said and left the room, wait what just happened.

"Ugh...I need a holiday" I sighed, this is just too much for one guy to handle. "Well then you're in luck" Sean said getting my attention. "What?" I questioned, where is he going with this? "Summer break is coming up" Sean said with a huge grin.

"Really, sweet no school" I cheered, it wasn't like I do much at school anyway. "Yea, we are soon going to the beach" Sean said and glanced at Asuna making her blush. Demon chuckled inside my head and started to send me imagines of the girls in bikinis and in very sexy positions.

"Glenn, you have a nose bleed" Raynare pointed out. "Huh?" I said shaking my head and cleaning my nose. "Where you thinking about me" she said and leaning forward pressing her big assets against my chest.

"Fufufu, I can't wait for us to get some alone time" she said and gave me a light kiss before disappearing up the stairs. "Glenn" Moka said getting my attention. I looked to her to see she was right in my face.

"I'm a little hungry" she said and before I could even think of a response she had her fangs dug into my neck. "Please get off the young lord" Himari said, I thought she left? "I will not, he is my mate" Moka said and pointed to the mate mark on my neck.

"That doesn't matter, he is to be my husband" Himari said and unsheathed a bit of her Katana. "Oh yea" Sean suddenly said getting my attention. "I forgot to say, the cat girl is extremely territorial, and that includes you" Sean said and walked off.

"Why don't people tell me these things sooner" I sighed, this is just not my day. "HA!" I voice yelled. I looked to see Casper wearing nothing but a kilt and a sash over his shoulder and in his hands was a poll with a blue flag on it.

"YOU CAN TAKE MY CLOTHES BUT YOU CAN NEVER TAKE MY CUTENESS" he yelled at the top of his lungs and ran out of the door. "What the hell" I said just staring at the door. "Damn it, Casper, get back here" Sean yelled.

"Sean what the hell is going on?" I asked, what did he do to the kid? "Oh nothing I was trying to get Casper out of the female uniform and said I would give him some monster if he did" Sean replied. "You gave the kid an energy drink" I questioned.

"Yes, and now he thinks he's Scottish" Sean said. I sighed and just left the room, this was Sean's problem not mine.

A few hours later I was tackled to the bed by Akeno. We had just finished the punishment and Rias said she would be taking me tomorrow so Akeno could have her fun. "Want to have some fun" Akeno asked.

Before I could answer I remember what Albion said and with a heavy sigh I shook my head. "Sorry, but Albion wants me for something" I said and watched her pout making her look even cuter. "Fine, but we will be having fun with the break comes up" Akeno said and leaned down to kiss me again.

I kissed her back and soon found my tongue being attacked by hers. After a minute of kissing our lips parted for breath and Akeno sighed. "Let's go to bed" she said and plopped down beside me wrapping her arms around me and rested her head on my chest.

"**Child it is time**" Albion said as I started to fall asleep. I reopened my eyes to find myself inside my inner world, it was still the same old frozen desert it was the last time I was here. "**_I guess it's time_**" Demon said as he walked up beside me.

"What do you mean" I asked. "**It is time for you to learn the full extent of my powers**" Albion said as I turned my head to see a huge dark blue dragon with spikes running down its neck and back. An array of spikes sat on the end of the tail like a mace.

"Albion?" I questioned, this is the first time I have ever say him. "**Yes child, it is me, now we are to begin**" Albion said and I felt something from behind me. Spinning around I had just enough time to dodge Demon's cleaver.

"What's going on" I yelled as I summoned my own sword and my gear. "**_Training_**" Demon said with a huge grin on his face. "**Child if you wish to survive this you must unlock my full power**" Albion said. "What is this power I'm meant to unlock" I yelled as Demon's cleaver clashed with my own.

"**The power of the dive**" Albion said simply.


	33. Chapter 33

Well this is a strange experience. Right now me and Sean are standing at the start of our trek to the top of Everest but what is strange is what we are wearing. Sean in his great Canadian wisdom decided to go in shorts and a red T-shirt.

Now this really didn't surprise me what did was that the girls decided I should follow his example but I little differently. I was standing beside Sean swearing blue short and nothing else, they at least gave me shoes, but that was it.

"Why did I agree to this" I questioned. "I think it was the promise that Raynare would give you a reward if you did it" Sean replied with a huge grin on his face. "Shut up" I yelled with a blush adoring my face.

"You're no fun" Sean said as he grabbed the two ice picks he would be using on this climb. "That's reminds me where are you tools" Sean asked. "Right here" I said holding out my hands and created two ice picks made of ice.

"Show off" Sean scoffed and started walking. "Oh come on, I worked hard on these" I whined childishly. "Come on, I want to make it at least a quarter of the way up by son down" Sean said as he started the walk.

"I still think we could have upgraded the car" I said as I caught up with the fire wielder. "After how you drive, I'm never getting in a car with you again" Sean stated. "It wasn't that bad" I replied, I thought my parking still was pretty good.

"Glenn, you made a jeep barrel roll in between two trees" Sean said with a glare. "At least I landed on the wheels" I replied making Sean face fault as I continued on. A few hours we arrived at the point where the mountain begins to get steeper.

"The sun is setting soon" Sean pointed out as he looked towards the now orange sky. "Yea, we should find a place to camp out for the night" I said and started to walk in a random direction. "What are we just going to look for a cave or something" Sean asked.

"That was the idea" I replied not seeing the problem. "Once again I find it hard that you seem to attract the hottest girls in our school" Sean mumbled. "To be fair how often do we go to school" I asked making Sean stop.

"How have we not failed a class yet" Sean questioned and I shrugged my shoulders at the question. "Oh well" I said waving off the problem and carrying on with my search. "Sean I have to ask, how are you not cold" I asked, seriously he should be freezing right now.

"There are two answers to that question" Sean said with a dramatic pause, is that really necessary? "Yes, now the first reason is because I'm Canadian and awesome" Sean said making me sweet drop at his reasoning, and stop reading my mind.

"And the second reason is that I'm constantly keeping my body temperature up with fire magic" Sean explained, well that's better. "But it's the first one" Sean finished making me face fault. "Let's just find a place to stay" I said sighing in defeat.

"Sure, hay why not there" Sean said and pointed in front of us. Turning to where he was pointing I spied a cave entrance just off to the side from us. "It's better than nothing" I replied and started walking.

The cave itself wasn't too big; it was enough for the night though. "So...what do you think of the new girl" Sean asked. "Huh? Who do you mean" I asked. "Himari, you twit" Sean stated. "I'm not a twit" I defended.

"You forgot the name of the girl you are going to marry" Sean stated. "I didn't forget, I just wasn't thinking about it at the time" I replied, was that really the best I could come up with. "Glenn that is the only thing you could come up with" Sean said.

"Stop reading my mind" I screamed in an un-manly fashion. "No, now tell me" Sean said. "Tell you want" I replied, what does he want? "What do you think of Himari" Sean asked again. "Oh that, I don't really know" I admitted.

"You spent two days with her, what is she like" Sean asked. "Why are you so interested" I asked. "Well, I don't know her well but how she acted and the arguments she is causing with your harem just don't agree with me" Sean explained.

"I don't have a harem" I yelled at him. "Sure, so Akeno, Raynare, Moka, and now Erza aren't your mates" Sean said sarcastically. "Akeno's not my mate" I replied making Sean grin. "Oh, so you're going to wait to mark her" Sean questioned.

"Well, it is a good idea; I wonder what will happen when you bite down on her neck while doing it" Sean said with a big grin on his face. It took a second before I got what he was implying. "What! No, it's nothing like that" I yelled.

"Sure it's not, she is a sadist though so she could like to be dominated as well" Sean mused. "Can we stop having this conversation about my girlfriend" I yelled/asked him. "Fine, we got to get up early in the morning" Sean said and turned around to sleep.

Shaking my head I followed his example and went to sleep as well, but Demon decided to have some fun and send me imagines of what Akeno would look like if I did that. "Damn it, stop with the imagines" I yelled at him.

"**_NO, this is too much fun, I have to get this picture of you blushing to your girls_**" Demon laughed in return. "**Child, sleep we have a mission to do**" Albion said and cut the connection between me and my tenets.

"You realise how stupid this is" I yelled at Sean. Right now me and the Canadian wonder are climbing up an extremely steep rock face that no one is meant to go near and Sean refuses to use the rope I found for him.

"You aren't using it, so neither will I" Sean replied and continued to climb the rock wall. "But you can't fly, if you fall that's it" I said pointing the major flaw in his manliness. "Glenn, I got this" Sean said and reached up to stab his axe into the wall.

"Fine, but why are we going up the area that is off limits" I asked him. "What do you think people would say if they say two teenagers climbing a mountain in clothes that looked like they were on their way to the beach" Sean questioned.

"They would say if I was you I wonder turn around" I replied without thinking. "And what would you say" Sean asked. "I would say something like "If you were me then I would be you, and I would use your body to get to the top, you can't stop me no matter who you are"" I explained.

"Yes and then what would happen" Sean asked but I swear I saw him shake his head at my comment. "We would be placed in some kind of cell for being insane" I replied, which is true. I'm insane.

"Yes, now let's go" Sean cheered as he used his ice picks to climb over a large rock. Following his example I stabbed my ice axes into the top of the rock and was about to pull myself up when I heard the sound of something snapping.

"That doesn't sound good" I mused as Sean looked down at me and watched the bolder that I was holding on to slowly pull away from the rock face. "I would hurry" Sean advised. Thinking fast I tossed the ice axe that was in my left hand away and summoned my gauntlet.

Creating an ice claw I swung on the now falling bolder and leaped towards the other rock face. When I reached the rock face I ended up slamming into it with an audible thud. Shaking my head quickly I stabbed my claw into the rock and used my axe to hook onto one of the gaps in the rock to keep me still.

"Glenn, you still alive" Sean asked. "Yea, just don't help a guy out" I replied. "You were doing fine" Sean yelled and started back on his track up with cliff. "You could wait up" I growled at him. "I could, but it's not going to happen" Sean replied.

"Come on, there is a good sized ledge coming up" Sean yelled. I looked up to see the ledge he was talking about. Smirking I ripped my claw out of the rock face and hung on my axe. Summoning my sword I gripped it in my left hand and held it by the chain.

Flexing my armoured hand I held the huge cleaver behind me and started to spin it around on its chain. With a grin I let the sword fly towards the ledge and past Sean's head. "Head's up" I called and Sean had barely a second to move out of the way of the charging cleaver.

"That's not funny" Sean yelled as he noticed I was giggling like a school girl. "Yes it is" I replied and felt the chain tighten when the guard like spike stabbed itself into the edge of the ledge. With a tug I was pulled up the cliff edge with Sean leaping off rock wall and grabbing on to my foot as I was pull up.

"What, you aren't leaving me behind" Sean said with a huge goofy grin. After that we pulled ourselves over the edge and looked around the rather large ledge. "Where to next" I asked. "We could make it half way up by sun down if we continue on our way up" Sean stated.

"But there looks to be a storm brewing" He finished in a ridicules accent. "Was that needed" I asked. "Yes" Sean said as he tipped his pirate hat, where the hell did he get that? "I will never tell you" Sean said, stupid mind reading powers.

"Come on skipper, we have a wall to climb" Sean said and ran towards the wall. With a leap he stabbed his picks into the wall and started to climb. "Stop showing off, Asuna is at home" I yelled at him.

Sighing in defeat I followed Sean up the mountain after creating two new ice axes. I caught up to Sean as we started to jump between gaps to get to better paths. "This is really stupid you know that" I said as I flung myself across a gap.

"Quit complaining" Sean said as I landed just below him. "At least we don't have to worry about falling rocks" Sean said and not a second later did a rock fall past us. "You were saying" I deep panned, he had to jinx it didn't he.

"Not my fault" Sean said as he started climbing up the rock face. Looking up I watched a piece of the cliff slowly start to fall away. "Sean we need to move" I warned him as I scaled my way across the rock face and jumped back to the other side.

Sean followed after me just as the piece of rock fell. He stabbed his picks into the wall but lost grip with a small shard of the wall hit his wrist. I reached my hand out ready for Sean to catch and let my ice axe fall back down the mountain.

Sean grabbed on to my hand and ended up hanging there. We laughed at each other but stopped when we heard another rock piece come loose. "Glenn, start to swing me" Sean stated. Not really thinking I moved my arm and Sean started to swing from side to side.

"Get ready" Sean called out as I heard the rock piece come loose from the wall and start to fall towards us. "Now!" Sean yelled as he reached the tip of the swing. Letting go of my ice axe me and Sean flew in the air and Sean stabbed his pick into the rock face on the other side of the cliff.

We watched the rock piece fall away and laughed. "Why does this happen to us" I asked as I created a new ice axe and stabbed it into the rock face. "It's us, crazy shit always happens to us" Sean replied as he gripped on to his pick and started climbing again.

It was a couple hours later that the sun started to get again and me and Sean were still on the rock face and there was no ledge in sight. "Well what do we do" Sean asked. "Aren't you meant to be the one with the plans" I questioned.

"Yes, but as your commander I order you to think of something" Sean said making me sweet drop, all he had to do was say he didn't have an idea. Sighing again, I have been doing that a lot today; I looked up and got an idea.

Letting go of another ice axe, I wonder if those melt? I held up my free had and started to create a platform just above me. After a few minutes I had created a stable platform about six feet by six feet. "See, I had a great idea" Sean said as he climbed into top.

Shaking my head I added supports and climbed up. Standing up I looked down and almost lost my balance when I saw how high I was. "OK, we need a wall" I muttered and started to create three walls to keep us from falling off and out of the storm.

"You still never answered my question about Himari" Sean said, damn it I thought he forgot about that. "Can we not talk about this right now" I asked while turning away from him. "No, answer the question" Sean demanded.

"Fine" I sighed and turned towards the Canadian. "Well..." Sean encouraged, he loves this I just know it. "I really don't know what to think of her" I aid and turned my gaze toward the tip of the mountain.

"You did talk with her right" Sean asked. "Yea, she is nice but she is really forward" I said making Sean give me a questionable look before a grin broke out over his face. "Oh, I didn't think miss high and mighty could be so naughty" Sean said with a perverted giggle.

"It's not like that" I screamed in a very unmanly fashion. "Well your blush says differently" Sean pointed out, damn it! "So did you do it" Sean asked making me blush even more. "NO! But if Moka didn't come into the room at one point I don't know" I explained.

"Hehehe, my little Glenn is all grown up" Sean laughed with a tear of pride running down his cheek, isn't that a bit too dramatic. "Any way, let's get some rest, we have that to climb tomorrow" Sean said pointing towards the cliff above us.

It was the following morning that I woke up to see Sean standing up and stretching. "What are you doing" I asked with a yawn. "Getting ready, the storm didn't blow over" Sea replied and picked up his ice picks.

It was at that moment I noticed the powerful winds and snow being blasted against the side of the cliff, well this is just perfect. "Well, let's get too it" Sean said as he jumped and stabbed his picks into the cliff.

Shaking my head I created two ice axes and started after Sean. As we climbed I could feel the winds blowing against us and almost taking us off the side of the mountain a couple of times. "You see anything" I yelled at Sean.

"No, the mist and blizzard is only giving me a few meters of sight at best" Sean yelled back. "Damn it, we have to find a place to rest, I can't make a platform in this kind of weather" I said and started to climb again.

"This isn't going well" Sean pointed out as he started to probe the cliff side for a place to stab his pick into. After a little while the storm had yet to clear up but at least the wind calmed down a little. "Glenn?" Sean questioned.

"What?" I asked back. "Do you hear that" Sean asked. I stopped climbing and starred at him before I heard...something. "What does it sound like" I asked. "Quite" Sean said and stared upwards, we still can't see shit.

"Where..." I heard a voice asked but the rest was blocked by the wind. "Did you hear that" I asked. "Yea, it sounds like someone is talking" Sean mused. "But why is someone here" I asked and got ignored, well this sucks.

"I don't...they could be" Another vice said but I was only able to hear maybe half of what they said. "Glenn, we are going to go up but don't let them see you" Sean said and started climbing again. We arrived at an edge soon and I was able to hear the voices more clearly and they sounded familiar.

"What is taking them so long" a voice asked. "Relax, have some pizza" another said, who brings pizza up a mountain? "You ready" Sean asked and he looked over at me. Nodding my head we peeked over the edge and paled.

Standing in a small clearing on the side of the mountain were the six girls that attacked us when we retrieved our emeralds. "But I want to see Glenn" Mira said and throw a fire ball at C.C. "Well, let's go greet them" Sean said cheerily, what about being sneaky?

Sean climbed over the ledge and all of the girls looked over at him while C.C cried over her lost pizza. "Hi" Sean greeted with a happy wave, what is wrong with him. "Sean, I hate" I muttered as I climbed up after him.

Lucy, Tsukiumi, and Mira all stopped what they were doing when I climbed over the edge. "Can you stop staring" I asked them, why are they staring anyway. "To answer your question, you are shirtless remember" Sean pointed out.

I looked at him and then back at the girls and Mira was licking her lips while Tsukiumi had a blush on her face and Lucy was off in her own world. "Fufufu, it looks like they are enjoying themselves" C.C giggled, I thought she was crying over that pizza?

"So, what are you girls doing here" Sean asked while I tried to cover myself, sometimes being girly isn't a good thing. "Oh, just collecting the lightening jewel and you" Rei said and pointed her spear at Sean.

"Well, I'm going to have to disappoint" Sean said and summoned his buster sword. "Ok, Mira stop ogling him and fight" Shirley said snapping the three girls out of their dream lands. "Sorry, but Glenn was just so naughty" Lucy said.

"What the hell" I muttered, when did this happen? "Glenn, have fun" Sean said as he dashed towards the ice, earth, and wind users. Sighing to myself I looked towards the other free and Mira was still licking her lips and staring at me like I was a hunk of meat.

"Any chance of you not attacking me?" I asked as I summoned my gauntlet and sword. "Nope" Mira replied and launched a fire ball at me. Rolling under the attack I was forced to bring my gauntlet up to block a water spear from Tsukiumi.

"This is going to suck" I muttered and charged forward. Mira met me half way with his gauntlets ablaze with flames. Using my own gauntlet I deflected her first punch and stopped her from throwing the second one.

As I was about to smash the hilt of my sword into her side a lightening whip crack across my face and throw me back a few feet. "Sorry" Lucy apologized but they brought her whip back and started to let lightening cackling along it.

Rolling to the left I avoided the whip and jumped to my feet just in time to block a water claw from Tsukiumi.

On the other side of the field Sean was having a worse experience. Due to constantly using fire magic to keep himself warm he wasn't able to fight at full strength. Swinging his buster Sword, Sean smashed the huge blade into Shirley's daggers.

The impact made her stumble back but as Sean was able to press his advantage a rock spike exploded from the ground and almost took his head off. He was only saved by bring his gauntlet up and letting the spike impact his gear.

After being thrown into the snow covered ground Sean tried to get up but was thrown across the field by a wind blast from C.C. "This really sucks" Sean muttered to himself as he climbed to his feet. "Oh, what's wrong Sean, tired" C.C asked playfully.

It was at that moment Sean created a fire claw and covered his sword in flames. "I little" Sean replied and charged forward meeting Shirley and Rei half way. Sean's three pronged fire claw met Shirley's daggers and locked up keeping them both in place.

Sean's buster sword was forced to block Rei's spear but with the two girls pushing him back he wasn't going to last long. Sean backed off making the two girls stumble forward. Just as he was about to attack a battle fan colluded with his face.

Regaining his balance Sean looked to see a grinning C.C holding her fan behind her back trying to look innocent. Wiping the blood off his lips Sean took a defensive stance in front of the three girls. "This is going be harder than I thought" he muttered to himself.

Across the field I was dodging three different attacks at once, yea not fun. Lifting my sword up I block a fire ball and then spun around and smashed my fist into the ground making an ice wall erupt from the snow.

The ice wall shattered when a water whip sliced right through it but it kept me safe. Rising to my feet I felt Lucy's whip slash across my cheek making me bleed but I didn't have time to think about it. Turning to the direction of the whip I reached out and grabbed it.

With a grunt I pulled the whip towards me making Lucy fall to the ground, I do I feel bad about that? Dropping the whip I rolling backwards to avoid a fire ball and water whip. Jumping to my feet I rushed towards the two who switched their weapons around for sword made of water and fire.

Raising my sword up I blocked the two elemental swords but was cut off guard when Mira's fist collided with my chest and sent me towards the ground. It was pure luck that I clutched my chest and ended up rolling to the left and avoided a stream of fire aimed at me.

Thinking fast I smashed my gauntlet into the ground and made a single ice spike erupt in front of the two girls. With the time I gained my distracting the two I jumped to my feet and charged forward. Cleaver met water claw as Tsukiumi faced me head on.

Glancing to my left I saw Mira's flaming fist coming towards me and lifted my gauntlet to defend me. My armoured fist wrapped around her flaming fist and I smiled when my gear's blue jewel glowed. "DIVIDE" it bellowed out.

A second later Mira's flames disappeared and reappeared on the blade of my cleaver. With the new flames Tsukiumi's water boiled and she was forced to back off. Pulling my sword back I kept my grip on Mira's fist and spun around taking her with me.

Ending my spin Mira was launched into the air landing beside Tsukiumi and on her feet as well, now that's impressive. I was about to charge forward with a whip slice across my chest shocking me in the process.

Shaking off the attack I looked to see Lucy standing up and she didn't look happy. "That was for the fall" she stated and pulled her whip back, yep not happy. Thinking fast I ducked under the whip and rolling forward avoiding the wave of water at the same time.

Finishing the roll I pushed myself to up and started to run towards Lucy with my gauntlet cocked back and an ice claw attached to it.

On the other side of the clearing Sean had just kicked Shirley in the stomach before he had to duck under a wind blade from C.C. Back on his feet Sean held his buster sword across his chest and let a earth spike collide with it. The blow did make him stagger back but he let his feet go and rolled backwards.

Once he was on his feet again he looked to see C.C holding her fan behind her and it was glowing slightly. Thinking fast Sean gripped his sword in both hands and clenched his gantlet making the jewel glow.

"BOOST" it bellowed as the blade was engulfed in a red flame just as C.C swung her fan and sent a gust of wind towards him. Flipping his sword around Sean stabbed the blade into the ground and created a wall of fire stopping the wind attack easily.

"Ok, time to take this up a notch" Sean muttered as he held his sword out and raised his gauntlet above his head. "BOOST" it roared as he slammed the palm of his hand into the butt of the sword and was soon engulfed in a ball of fire.

"RELEASE: GRIMCUTTER" Sean roared as he burst out of the flames with his new sword and his face mask coving the bottom of his face. Revving his sword up Sean lifted the blade above his head and swung it downwards as he reached the ground.

"ROAR REAPER" Sean yelled and set a huge arc of flames towards C.C. Said girl was only saved with an ice and rock wall intercepted the attack just stopping it from hitting the green haired girl. Sean retracted his blade and looked towards the three girls.

"I getting tired, so I need to end this" Sean said and smiled under his half mask. Revving his sword up again Sean engulfed his blade in blood red flames that travelled up his arm a little. Rearing his sword back Sean placed his other hand on the handle of the sword and grinned matching his shark like mask.

"HELL FIRE ROAR" Sean roared as he swung his blade and made a huge arc of black and blood red flames explode from the release sword. Panicking the girls used their gears to get out of the way of the attack.

Without anything to hit the attack continued on and smashed into the cliff side shaking the whole area. It was at this point Sean frowned and then freaked out when a boulder almost smashed into him.

It was at this point that me and the other three girls felt Sean's attack hit the rock wall and everything went to hell. I was standing beside Lucy when a huge piece of rock smashed in between us and caused some of the ground to lift up and move.

Everywhere around the clearing pieces of rock moved or fell creating gaped and fissures everywhere. I looked to see Sean on top of a rock that was moving towards the rock wall and away from the three girls.

With my moment of distraction I didn't notice a fissure opening up right under me. "Look out" I heard someone yell and I was tackled to the ground just as the fissure was about to open more. I looked up to see Lucy on top of me.

I didn't have time to say anything as the area we were laying on moved and inclined towards the gape in the rock. Without thinking I wrapped my free arm around Lucy and lifted my sword up to stab into the ground.

I didn't get the chance as the rock inclined forward throwing me and Lucy off and towards the gape. I looked to see Sean yelling my name but he couldn't do anything at the rock he was on moved and sent him towards the rock wall on the other side of the clearing.

"Well shit" I yelled out as me and my fellow blonde fell into the gap between the rocks.


	34. Chapter 34

Oh primus my head. I tried to open my eyes and all I got was white and a bit of blue for some reason. Closing my eyes I felt around me and knew I was lying on top of snow and something was on top of me.

And it was moving. Opening my eyes again the white and blue thing moved and I felt something very soft and firm get pushed against my face, now I'm worried. "Oh, my head" a soft and very familiar voice moaned, well this isn't good.

The white and blue thing moved and sat up reviling itself to be Lucy, who was straddling my waist with her skirt riding up a bit. As she was clearing her head I was looking away trying not to get an eye full of her pink panties, damn it!

"Where am I" Lucy asked and she looked around and then noticed she was sitting on top f me. "Huh? Glenn what are you doing here?" she asked, does she not remember what happened. "Wait, did you break my fall" she asked.

Next thing I knew my head in between her breast, again. "Thank you, your such a gentlemen" she squealed, I didn't do it on purpose. "Ugh...can't...breath" I wheezed out, this is not how I pictured I would die.

"Oh, sorry" she said letting my head go and leaning back, why hasn't she got off my lap? "Hay, can you get off" I asked, just to point out I'm trying not to my rude but I can't feel my legs. "Oh, sorry" she said pushing off my chest and on to her feat.

The next second she had fallen back onto my chest clutching her left ankle. "Hay, you alright?" I asked, that was a stupid question. "No, my ankle" she said pointing to said limb. Glancing over her I saw her ankle was bloody and swollen, shit.

"Ok, let me help" I said gently pushing her off me and pulling her legs on to my lap. I didn't notice her blushing as I placed my hand on her, most likely broken, ankle. "This might sting" I said and started to encase the limb in a small layer of ice.

I heard the blonde haired girl wince as I applied the ice to her ankle, it was then I thought of something. "Why haven't you attacked me" I asked when my released her ankle to let the ice set. "Huh?" was her only response.

"You have attacked me and Sean every time we meet, why haven't you attacked yet" I asked. "Ugh...I never really wanted to attack you" Lucy replied and looked away. "Then why?" I asked, what is going on here?

"We were ordered to bring you two back with us by any means" Lucy explained. "Our group has been around for centuries always waiting for the next dragon emperors" Lucy said, well that interesting.

"Why do you need us" I asked. "It has to do with each generation" Lucy started. "Each new generation directly inherits the sacred gear of their mother" she said and then blushed for some reason.

"Each new generation is meant to find the current emperors so they can finally be together" she finished and looked away. "So you're saying that you are just sent to marry us" I summarized and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Why? I don't see what you gain from all of this" I asked, this is really confusing me. "To tell you the truth, I don't know much about our leaders plan, I know she want us to marry you and get you to join us" Lucy explained.

"OK...are you guys apart of Khoas brigade" I asked. "Mm...no, we have encountered them and was offered a place in their ranks but our leader isn't interested in war" Lucy explained, well that good, I think.

"So what now?" Lucy asked. "Huh?" I replied, what is she talking about. "Are you going to leave me here?" she asked nervously. And before I could reply she spoke up again "no, you're just going to have your way with me aren't you" she yelled making me blush at what she meant.

"What, no!" I screamed at her, why do I have to put up with this. "Then what are you going to do?" she asked. "First I'm going to help you up and then we are finding a way out of here" I replied making her give me a confused face, damn that's cute.

"Why would you help me?" she asked. "First, it's the right thing to do and second I would like to get to know you better" I replied, which is true she does seem like a nice person. "**_You just want to get into her panties_**" Demon stated making me face fault and Lucy giggle.

"I don't think you falling over is going to help" she giggled, stupid blonds. "**Child you are blonde**" Albion pointed out making me slump my shoulders, can no one give me a break today? Ignoring the two voices in my head I held my hand out to Lucy.

"Come on, let's get you up" I said as she accepted my hand. Gently I pulled her to her feet and let her drape an arm around my shoulder. "What now" she asked. "Not sure, let's just try and find a way out of here" I replied and stared to walk.

Progress was slow as Lucy could only hop on one foot but we did find ourselves in a tunnel of some kind. "Where do you think we are" Lucy asked suddenly. "Huh? Oh I don't know, we must have fallen a good bit into the mountain" I replied, this place is really dark.

"You don't think there is anything scary down here" Lucy asked, is she afraid of monsters? "Nah, scariest thing you could find down here would be me" I replied with a goofy grin, I have been hanging around Sean way too much.

Lucy looked over at me before turning away blushing, what did I do now? "Mm...Glenn" Lucy spoke up getting my attention. "What?" I questioned. "Mm...I just wanted to ask...do you have a...girlfriend" she asked nervously.

"Ugh...I do actually" I replied, why is she asking me this? "Oh, I guess I should have seen that one coming" she sighed, what's wrong with her. "Hay, Lucy, why are you getting depressed over that" I asked noticing her disappointed look.

"Oh, it's just I don't really want to force you in to anything" Lucy replied further confusing me. "Wait what do you mean" I asked, where is this going. "I know you don't want to marry us but I want to get to know you and maybe see what happens between us" Lucy says while she looked towards the floor.

"Mm...thank you" I replied unsure of what else to say. "Lucy, why don't we get to know each other" I said making the girl go wide eyed. "What, but you said you have a girlfriend" Lucy yelled. "Yea, one official girlfriend, I kind of have three mates" I stated.

"Wait, you have three mates, as in girls that you have claimed" Lucy summarized; I wouldn't say it like that. "More or less" I said not looking at her, Demon stop with the images of Erza and Moka! "But, what?" Lucy questioned.

"Lucy, it just means that..." I didn't get to finish my sentence as a low rumble echoed throughout the tunnel. Looking behind us I could see the tunnel visible shaking, that does not look good. "Lucy, hold on tight" I said and moved the limping girl on to my back.

With an "Eep" of surprise Lucy wrapped her arms and legs around me. "What's going on" Lucy asked. "I don't want to know" I replied and started to run as the shaking in the cave got worse. As we ran I couyld hear the sound of something snarling, yep not good.

The tunnel twisted and turned as we ascended towards somewhere. The shaking of the tunnel grew and a few times I had to jump to the side to avoid random rocks and boulders from the roof. "Glenn, what is that" Lucy screamed as she pointed behind me.

Glancing behind me all I saw was two glowing yellow eyes and a vicious array of shape teeth. Not needed anymore reason to run I turned back to the front of the cave and booked it.

A few minutes of dodging falling rocks and twisting around corners I found an exit just ahead of us. "Hurry!" Lucy yelled, great advice. Ignoring her comment I ran for the exit and felt Lucy let go of my neck.

Looking behind me I saw her holding onto my collar and in her other hand was her whip. Leaping out of the exit Lucy cocked her hand back and cracked her whip against the top of the exit. Rocks began to fall in front of the hole and I caught a last glimpse of a tail just as the hole was sealed shut.

Panting for breath I sat Lucy down and fell down beside her. "What were does things" Lucy asked, there was more than one! "I don't know, at least we got away from them" I replied with a smile making the girl blush.

Sitting up I was surprised when Lucy moved closer and rested her head on my shoulder. "Glenn" she said getting my attention. "I just wanted to say..." Lucy never got to finish as a numerous number of snarls could be heard around us.

Bolting to my feet I looked around and could hear the scraping of claws on the ground coming from behind us. Spinning around I summoned my sword and stood beside Lucy in a protective manner. "Oh bugger" I muttered as I looked at the creatures in front of me.

Standing not two meters away from me was a pack of twenty or so raptor like creatures. They stood at six foot tall and about ten feet from head to tail. Instead of the bird like heads they had more jagged heard with a strong look jaw and two vicious looking fangs jetting out from the top of their jaws.

Running down their back and ending at the tip of their tails was a row of spikes two on each side and the tail end had a mace of spikes, they look like they could hurt. The front raptor like creatures snarled and narrowed its cat like yellow eyes at us, shit.

"Lucy" I whispered getting the girls attention. "Yea?" she replied with a shaky voice. "Climb on to my back and make sure you hold on tight" I instructed her, I am not risking her safety with the chance of killing all of these things.

As the rest of the beast snarled at us Lucy slowly climbed to her feet and on to my back. As soon as she wrapped her arms and legs around me and tightened her grip so she wouldn't fall off I level my cleaver towards the lead beast.

"Try to look for a way out of here" I whispered to her as I watched two of the creature's break off and start to circle us. It was then I noticed the jaw of the leader creature was slightly open and a mist of sapphire blue was steam out of it, that doesn't look good.

Next the spikes running down its spin glowed and it reared its head back, yep not good at all. In a flash the creature had shot its head forward and unleashes a powerful beam of energy at us. Not being able to dodge I held my cleaver across my side and blocked the beam.

Slowly being pushed back I dug my heels into the ground and hoped Lucy could hold on for a little bit. When the beam finally settled down the two beast flanking us shot forward with their claw cocked back to rip us apart.

Thinking fast I jumped back making the two miss and took a swipe at one of them with my cleaver. With a roar of pain all hell broke loose, and that was not a pun. Three of the raptors lunged forward as the one I swiped at fell.

Stepping back I blocked a claw with my cleaver and kicked the creature's nose. As it stumbled backwards the other two stepped in. The first ended up biting down on my cleaver while the other took a swipe at me with its claws.

I was forced to take the hit head on as I couldn't risk getting Lucy hurt and I'm a man I can take it. Grunting as the bladed claw sliced my left forearm open I gritted my teeth and thought of a plan. Taking a step forward I forced my cleaver to cut into the jaw of the Raptor that was biting it.

When the beast backed off from having a new smile carved into it I turned the blade and cut the arm off of raptor that had its claw in my arm. "Glenn, look out!" Lucy yelled. On instinct I spun around and felt three claws slash me across the chest.

Holding back a scream I kicked the raptor away and stabbed my cleaver into the ground send two ice spikes towards it. Spinning around I stepped to the side of a raptor that tried to lung at me and kept my body facing it and Lucy out of harm's way.

"Glenn, there is a way out" Lucy said as I heard the snarls of the raptor behind me. Glancing all around me I noticed at we were surrounded, just freaking perfect! "Where is it" I asked and notice most of the raptors excelling blue mist from their jaws, not good.

"To our left, there is a small path we can use, I can block it off after we get through" Lucy explained while glancing around her. "Ok, I'm going to do something really stupid, so bare with me" I said and slowly brought the blonde girl around and off my back.

"Wha-what are you doing" Lucy stammered out as she noticed I was keeping her off the ground and a firm hand on her ass cheek, It's not for that reason it's the best I could do with a injured arm. "**_You go injury on purpose so you could do this, I approve_**" Demon laughed inside my head.

Ignoring the Demon I noticed that raptors rearing their heads back, well it's now or never. With a runt I pulled Lucy back and tossed her into the air and the beast let loose their beam of whatever it is they are trying to attack me with.

Running out of options I summoned my Gauntlet and held it above my head. With a roar of "DIVIDE" my gauntlet's jewel glowed and the numerous amounts of beams halved in less than a second. I could feel the beams hit me from every direction but they didn't burn as much as I thought they would, it would have been better if I was wearing a shirt at the time.

When the beams finally stopped I almost fell to one knee but I needed to get out of here and now. Lifting my cleaver into the air I stabbed it into the ground and forced all of the magic I could into a last attempt.

There was a rumble below me before a single ice spike erupted out of the ground catching my feet and sending me over the raptors and towards where Lucy was sitting, and she did not look happy. Landing on my feet I let my sword disappear and picked Lucy up bridal style and legged it towards the exit she pointed out.

I could feel the raptors charging up another attack as we grew closer to the exit. Taking one final leap I lunged towards the exit as Lucy summoned her whip and cackled it against the ceiling behind us.

A low rumble was heard behind us as the ceiling collapsed and blocked the raptors from chasing after us. And from the sound of the beams hitting the sealed off path, they weren't happy. "Well, that was fun" I said letting Lucy get off my back before collapsing on the ground.

"Glenn!" Lucy screamed in fright. She dropped to her knees and helped me sit u. As soon as she noticed the large gash in my arm she panicked. "Oh God, we have to get you some help" she said and frantic tried to stop the bleeding.

"Relax, I had worse" I said, I really have getting stabbed in most of your body is way worse than this. "But, we have to heal this" Lucy said. "I got it" I stated lift ing my undamaged arm and covered my wound in ice; it's not as cold as I thought it would be.

"There see, perfectly..." I didn't finish my sentence as I noticed the ashamed look Lucy had. "What's wrong" I asked. "It's all my fault" she whispered. "Wha?" I questioned, how is it her fault. "It's my fault you got hurt" Lucy said as she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"It's not" I said but she just shook her head. "It is, if we didn't come after you then I wouldn't have gotten hurt and you wouldn't have had to take those hits" Lucy said. "Lucy it's really ok, I couldn't let you get hurt" I said trying to calm her down.

"Why are you being so nice, every time we meet we hurt you and now I caused you to get hurt" Lucy yelled. "Lucy" I said but she didn't hear me. "Why, why are you so forgiving" Lucy asked with tears running down her cheeks.

"Why? Well I don't know Lucy, but none of this is your fault" I said forcing myself to sit up and pull her into a hug. She hesitated for a second before her broke down and cried into my shoulder. "Lucy, listen, everything you have done hasn't hurt me, I protected you, and I couldn't let you get hurt" I whispered to her.

"So please, don't cry you're too cute to be seen with tears escaping your eyes" I whispered and heard the girl calming down, finally. After a few minutes of Lucy just sitting on my lap I felt her sit up and look into my eyes.

"Glenn, I know that you don't want to marry us but can you..." she trailed off and I didn't hear what she said. "Can I what?" I questioned. "Can you give us a chance" she asked with a blush on her face. "I mean all of us, not just me" she added.

"Mm...sure, Why don't we go on date" I said, Akeno is so going kill me. "I'd love too" she said and wrapped her arms around my neck, please let this be just a hug. A second later I felt Lucy's soft lips connect to my own and on instinct I started to kiss her back.

As Lucy licked the bottom of my lip as if asking for entrance the tunnel we were currently sitting in started to rumble like something was big was happening nearby. Breaking the Kiss I looked towards the only open exit of the tunnel and saw a flicker of blue and red, I wonder what that is.

I looked back to Lucy to see her pouting cutely at the fact I stopped the kiss before it went anywhere, yea I'm so dead when I get home. "Ugh...we have to move" I said moving the big chest blonde off my lap and getting up.

Wincing a little I picked Lucy up and started to walk towards the exit of the tunnel. The flicker of blue and red continued and I could hear someone cursing as well and the accent was very familiar. "Damn it, this isn't fun" a voice yelled out in frustration.

When me and Lucy finally got out of the tunnel I saw Sean standing in the middle of a clearing fighting with a group of raptors and he looked frustrated and angry every time he tried to cut one of them down but another one attacked him.

Sean was forced to roll to the left in order to avoid another lung from one of the raptor things and jumped to his feet just in time to block a claw slash with the flat side of his buster sword. With a small grunt Sean kicked the raptor away and charged forward.

I watched as Sean battled the raptors and noticed one of them off to the side charging up a blue beam. Thinking fast I summoned my divine divide and used my other hand to steady Lucy on my back.

Just as the raptor was about to unleash its attack I lifted my armoured fist up and drove it straight into the ground in front of me. I could feel the ground shake and an ice wall erupted front the ground just beside Sean and stopped the beam.

When the raptor gave up I ripped my hand out of the ground and ran towards Sean who was grinning from ear to ear for some reason. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything for you to save me" Sean said making me blush a deep red and Lucy to pout.

"Actually..." Lucy didn't get to finish her sentence as I clamped my armoured hand over her mouth, which is quite difficult when she was on my back. The damage was done thought as Sean's grin looked like it was about to split his face.

"Oh, Glenn, this is great, now all you have to do is convince all the girls to join you in a bed and..." Sean never got to finish as my foot planted on to the side of his head sending him into the group of raptors and knocking them over in the process.

I glanced behind me to see Lucy blushing and she looked like she was thinking of something. "You're so naughty Glenn" she whispered in a daze, what the hell man. "Lucy, come back to the land of the living" I yelled making her snap out of whatever dream she was having.

"Huh? Oh sorry" she said with a sheepish grin on her face. Ignoring the girls perverted moment I turned back to Sean who was now standing in the middle of the pack of beasts. "A little help here wouldn't go a miss" Sean yelled as he rolled to the left and avoided getting tackled by one of the raptors.

"Lucy, hold on tight" I instructed the blonde girl and felt her press her rather large assets against my back. Getting those thought as out of my head I summoned my cleaver and created an ice claw in my free hand.

Charging forward I brought my cleaver down on to the back of an unsuspecting raptor and was rewarded with the sound of it screaming in pain and getting the other raptors attention. Sean seeing his chance summoned his gear and engulfed it in an orange flame.

Rearing his armoured hand back Sean clenched his fist and made the green jewel glow as the boosted gear bellowed "BOOST". The new energy shot straight to the flame claw making it extend and morph into a single talon.

When he finished Sean throw his arm forward making himself fly forward and strike a raptor in the back going straight through the raptors chest. Planting his feet on the ground Sean turned his whole body and ripped his arm out of the raptor tearing half of his chest away in the process.

I was currently holding off two raptor with my sword as I noticed Sean getting surrounded by the raptors again. With a grunt I pushed forward making the raptors stumbled and fall to the ground. Just as I was about to go to Sean I saw him get slashed across the back by a raptor.

Sean almost screamed as he felt the claw rip into his back but bit down on his lip and spun around clavering the raptors head off with his sword. Feeling something behind him he flipped his sword around and placed it on his back just in time to avoid getting cut again.

Spinning on his heel Sean stabbed his flaming talon into the temple of the raptor and kicked the now dead body away. As Sean kicked the corpse away I charged in ripped through a raptors chest as it tried to get Lucy off my back.

Landing beside Sean I turned around keeping Lucy in between us and as far away from danger as I could get. "What do we do" I asked notice the raptors back off but not leaving the area as they started to circle us like sharks.

"I say we just do something crazy" Sean said as he pulled his buster sword off his back and moved his flaming talon behind him. Grinning at the idea I moved my ice claw behind me and glanced to see the fire and ice glowing together.

"BOOST, DIVIDE, BOOST, DIVIDE" our gauntlets bellowed as we felt new energy course through us. Lifting our gauntlets into the air we slammed them down on to our sword encasing both in a mix of fire and ice.

"JUDGEMENT BREAKER" he roared as he stabbed our magic encased blades into the ground and watched as a circular wave of motel spikes erupted from the ground heading towards what was left of the pack of raptors.

The smarter one ran while the other stayed stunned and were ripped apart by the spikes of motel lava, I still don't get how we end up with lava when you mix ice and fire.

After the spiked melted away we tore are sword out of the ground and let them disappear before almost falling to the ground panting. I forced myself to stay standing as I had to get Lucy out of here and Sean was doing the manly thing of sucking it up and getting on with it.

"So what now" Sean asked as he regained his breath. "We continue on" I replied. "What about her" Sean asked pointing to Lucy who was snuggling into my back. "We get her back to her friends when we get the jewel" I said and started walking.

"Glenn, there is a cave I found" Sean said making me stop mid step. "OK, do you know where it leads" I asked. "Nope, as soon as I found it I started looking for you" Sean said, wow what a great friend. "To see if you seen C.C anywhere she had pizza" Sean added almost making me face fault.

"Just lead the way" I said in a defeated tone. "What, you can fool around with Lucy but I can't have pizza with a green haired girl" Sean asked. "Just go" I said making Sean shrug and started leading the way.

"I don't mind fooling around" Lucy chipped in making Sean burst out laughing and making me blush.


	35. Chapter 35

"Sean, this is a bloody tomb not a cave!" I yelled at the black haired Canadian. Sean had led us to a huge stone door decorated with carvings of raptors and lightening. Once we made it inside the door I noticed that it wasn't a simple cave it was a freaking tomb with marble floors and well made statues.

"In my defence, I only glanced inside before going to find you" Sean replied holding his hands up. "The floor is made out of marble!" I scream at him. "Glenn, shush you're making this ride uncomfortable" Lucy stated from her place on my back.

"Sorry" I mumbled. "And another girl sinks her claws into Glenn" Sean said as he scribbled something in a note book. Ignoring Sean antics we continued on down the hallway. Soon we found ourselves in front of another door.

"What do you think is behind this" Sean asked as he walked up to the door. "Try opening it and we will see" I replied. Sean shrugged his shoulders and slowly opened the door and peaked inside. I looked at Sean to see him pale and spin around shutting the door.

"What's wrong with you" I asked noticing him panting for some reason. Just as he was about to answer a huge bang was heard on the other side of the door and everything except the bit Sean was leaning on was destroyed.

"That is what's wrong" Sean breath out. When the dust finally cleared both me and Lucy paled. On the other side of the door was a huge horde of raptors all staring at us, well shit. "Well, I think it's time to leave" I muttered slowly backing away from the horde.

I was about to take another step when Sean stood up and legged it past us. This action did not go none noticed as the raptors snarled and charged forward. Seeing nothing else keeping me here I spun around, readjusting Lucy so she was being held in front of me and ran for it.

I could hear the raptors behind me as I saw Sean turn a corner and then come running back around the same corner. "Not that way" Sean yelled as he ran. I took a second to follow him and noticed another horde crawling on the wall and ceiling towards us form that hallway.

Following Sean we made a lot of twists and turns as we tried to avoid being cornered by the ever growing horde of mini-dino's. The next corner we came across lead us to a straight hallway and a hue gape just at the end of it. Looking behind me I saw the horde already closing us off.

"Lucy, you're going to need to trust me" I said and the girl looked uncertain before nodding her head. "OK, when we jump use you whip so we can swing across the gape" I instructed ignoring her shocked look as we ran towards the gape.

Sean was already jumping from wall to wall using his sword to stab into the all ad keep himself from falling. "**_That's the sort of thing you would do_**" Demon pointed out. Ignoring the demon in my head I reached the edge of the hallway and jumped.

In mid air Lucy summoned her lightning whip and whipped it forward. The whip shot forward wrapping around a small downward rock spike. As we swung I felt the raptors charging up that beam of there.

"Lucy, let go of the rock" I yelled as I felt them ready to fire and I really didn't want to get hit by that thing. "What, but we are almost there" Lucy argued, why now? "Just do it" I yelled back. The blonde haired girl hesitated but let her whip disappear.

We flew through the air as the beam fire and just missed us, crashing into the rock above our heads. I noticed we weren't going to make it but I spied Sean on the other side of the gape waving at us. Keeping my right hand around Lucy's waist I throw my left hand out and summoned my sword before grabbing on to the chain.

With a grunt I flicked my wrist and sent my cleaver towards Sean who moved to let the huge sword get embedded into the ground. Sean then grabbed on to the chain and pulled it forward making me and Lucy shot towards the ground.

We landed in a heap with Lucy on top of me straddling my waist and her breasts pushed into my face, not that I'm complaining. Damn it Demon! "Not that this isn't good, but we don't have time for this" Sean said but I could tell he was holding back a laugh.

Lucy sat up blushing as she moved off me. I winced from the pain on my chest; I really need to take care of those wounds. "We need to move" Sean said. I looked back towards the gape to see the raptors climbing the walls towards us.

"Now that's just not fair" I yelled out in frustration. "Come on" Sean said. Jumping to my feet I winced a little from my cuts but picked Lucy up and started running after Sean.

After a few minutes we arrived at a huge double door with claw marks and parts missing from it. "You think it would be better is we go for a different door" I asked, I really don't want to go in to that door.

"Come on Glenn, I say we go for it" Sean said with a grin, did the last couple of minutes not happen or something? "It would be better than going back" Lucy pointed out, stupid logic. "Fine, but if we get attacked I just want to say in advance I told you so" I said and Sean pushed the door open.

The room inside was surprisingly quite large at the centre was a small pedicel with a golden jewel sitting on three spikes. "Is that the jewel" I questioned before I realised how stupid that question was.

"Well, go get it" Sean said and I just stared at him. "Ugh...I kind of have Lucy, so you get it" I deadpanned, why do I have to get it. "It's your jewel, you get it" Sean pointed out, what? "How do you know it's my jewel" I asked.

"Well, if we go with the idea that the girls that are attacking us are connected to the jewel then" Sean stopped for a pause. "I would be getting the jewels of wind, earth, and ice while you get the jewels of fire, water, and lightening" Sean explained, that was smart and stupid at the same time.

"I have to agree with Sean, we are to marry a specific dragon" Lucy chipped in, why didn't you say that earlier. "You didn't ask" she said. "I didn't even say anything" I yelled at the girl. "Stop yelling!" Lucy yelled back.

"I like loud noises" Sean yelled, why do I even bother with these people. "Because you my best form of entertainment" Sean said. "I give up" I sighed, this just isn't my day. "Well, go get your jewel I will hold on to your girlfriend" Sean said and Lucy let herself fall into his arms without a second thought, wait why is she blushing?

"She isn't my girlfriend" I screamed at the Canadian. "But I want to be" Lucy stated simple. I just grumbled and walked over to the yellow jewel. Reaching out I was about to grab it when I stopped myself.

"Wait, Lucy, why aren't you trying to get the jewel" I asked. "Oh, I don't really need my jewel right now" Lucy replied. "And if I do I can always ask you to lend me it" She said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

Even from all the way across the room I Couldn't help but nod my head to her. After shaking my head I reached out and grabbed on to the jewel and stood still waiting for something to happen. "Glenn what are you doing" Sean asked.

"Usually there is some kind of trap" I replied simply. After standing there for a few more second I lifted the jewel off the stand and stepped back. "Ok nothing happened" I said and turned around to face Sean and Lucy.

Just as I was about to walk forward the whole room started to shake and some pieces of the roof fell to the floor. "You had to say that didn't you" Sean yelled at me and turned to run to the door. I pocketed the jewel and ran after them.

Just as Lucy and Sean were about to reach the door a huge rock fell from the roof making Sean jump back so they didn't get crushed. I ran up beside them just to see that our only exit was now blocked by the fallen rock.

"Well, this sucks" Sean muttered and turned to me. "You can have your girlfriend back" Sean said and handed me Lucy, much to her annoyance. "She isn't my girlfriend" I yelled at him. "Aw, but you two make a cute couple" Sean said.

I just grumbled to myself while Lucy giggled. "Well, what do we...?" I never got to finish my sentence as a piercing roar echoed throughout the room. The next second what was left of the roof was ripped off my something and another roar was heard.

Looking up all three of us saw that the piece of roof moved out of the way to revile the sky? "Wow, we are at the top of Everest" Sean commented, does this look like situation where you can just relax like that?

After that another roar was heard and the roof actually came back. "I don't think that was a ceiling at all" Lucy commented. I watched the ceiling move and open its jaw, wait jaw? "Oh shit" I muttered and took a step back.

Staring at us was a glowing yellow eyes of a colossus sized raptor. "Well, I think we should move" Sean stated dryly as the huge beast reared its head back and a blue and yellow mist started to escape its mouth.

Without another thought I ran towards one of the fallen pieces of the roof and slide behind it just as the beast released a huge beam of power. Everything that was in the path of that attack was destroyed and only half of the rock me and Lucy were hiding behind was left.

"What do we do?" Lucy asked. "Ugh...I don't know" I admitted and looked around the room to see Sean on the other side behind an equally destroyed piece of rock. "Lucy, I want you to stay here, me and Sean will take care of this" I said and was about to leave when Lucy grabbed my hand.

"Why, we can try to run from this thing" Lucy argued back."I don't want to take that chance, I will be back, don't worry" I said offering her a smile. I was about to turn around when Lucy pulled my hand forward and crashed her soft lips against mine.

After a few seconds she backed up and looked into my eyes. "Male sure you do" she said letting me leave with a huge blush on my face. As I left the safety of the rock I slowly walked towards the middle of the room with Sean walking beside me.

The huge raptor was watching us carefully as we stopped just before the destroyed pedestal. "What do you think?" Sean asked as he summoned his huge buster sword. "Should we go all out now or later?" he finished as his boosted gear appeared on his arm.

"Now" I answered summoned my own gear and sword. Falling back into a stance both Sean and I summoned our personal jewels and grabbed them in our armoured hands. "Ready?" Sean asked his gaze never leaving the Godzilla sized raptor.

"I have always wanted to fight Godzilla" I replied with a small smile.

"RELEASE THE ORDER/CHAOS: DARK CONSCIENCE/HEAVENS TORMENT" We roared as we were engulfed in blue and red flames. A second later we exploded out of the fire in our emerald release. With a flick or my wrist my Katana glow a brilliant white as Sean flicked the handle of his shotgun back and his weapon started to unfold into its scythe form.

Godzilla saw us charging forward and took a swing at us with its huge claw. Seeing the clawing coming towards us Sean stopped and watched the claw closely. Just as the claw was about to slap him across the room Sean moved.

Lifting his scythe up Sean brought it down on the raptors top claw and used it as a pivot to vault over the claw and to safety. I on the other hand wasn't as dramatic as Sean. Turning to the left I ran towards the wall as the claw grew closer to hitting him.

Just as the claw was about to smack me I reached the wall planting my foot on the surface I pushed off and back flipped over the claw and watched it smash into the wall. "And you think I'm dramatic" I heard Sean mutter to himself.

Ignoring the Canadian I held my Katana above my hand and called out "Wind blade!", as I swung the glowing blade towards the trapped hand. The attack hit him but only created a small cut on the beast hand.

Just as I was about to try again the claw ripped out of the wall and backhanded me across the room. Avoiding falling on my chest due to my cuts I grunted as the floor met my back. "Well that was smart" Sean commented dryly.

I ignored the jab from Sean and jumped to my feet with my Katana in both armoured hands. "Let's go" Sean said and charged forward with his scythe held behind him. I followed suit while changing my Katana's guard to red.

Godzilla's claw came swiping at us again but this time Sean didn't jump out of the way. Swing his scythe around; the blade was stabbed into the palm of the huge raptors claw. Instead of being thrown back like I thought the claw stopped dead when the blade entered it.

Before Godzilla had a chance to move its claw Sean pulled the trigger of his weapon, shooting a bullet up the raptors arm and cutting a deeper wound into the raptor palm. With a roar of pain Godzilla pushed its claw forward and swiped Sean across the room retching his scythe free for its hand.

When the raptor was pulling its claw back and Sean was getting out of the wall, which must have hurt due to the cuts on his back. I charged forward while the blade of my over sized Katana ignited with orange flames.

Running straight towards the hand the raptor was using to keep itself from falling I jumped into the air and lifted my sword above my head. "Arc of flames!" I yelled as I swiped my Katana downwards. An arc of flames escaped my blade and exploded against the raptors hand.

With a roar Godzilla lifted its hand up in an attempt to get out of harm's way. What it didn't expect was for my plan to work. With only using its feet to hold on to the mountain side and no hand to keep it steady Godzilla fell forward with its head crashing in the middle of the room.

Sean didn't give it time to get up when he charged forward singing his scythe around engulfed in red flames. "CHAOS RAIN" he roared and he swung his weapon in a horizontal arc. A wave of red flames exploded out of the scythe blade and impacted against the huge raptors right eye.

As the dust that was kicked up slowly settled another roar was heard but this one wasn't of pain it was very, very angry. An explosive shockwave flew out of the cloud sending Sean across the ground tearing up his back with even more cuts.

I was thrown through the air and hit the wall feeling a crack I could tell I broke a rib from that hit. I watched Godzilla slowly stand up and looking towards Sean's downed form as a red mist started to escape its mouth.

"**Child, use it**" I heard Albion roar. I was confused for a second before I felt a pulse coming from my back pocket. I reached in and pulled out the golden coloured jewel. I took a glance at Godzilla to see it rearing its head back.

"Please work" I spoke as my armoured hand clenched around the jewel as it started to pulse. My eyes snapped open giving off a gentle yellow glow as I tightened the grip on my Katana and jewel. "RELEASE THE LIGHT: ELEMANTLY PURGE" I roared as I brought both the jewel and sword together.

I was surrounded by light as I felt the jewel disappear and my sword change but I couldn't think about that right now. Not waiting for the light to die down I charged forward and felt my movements grow faster as I charged towards Sean.

Just as the raptor was about to release its huge red beam I was in front of Sean with one of my gauntlets held out towards the huge beast. With a roar the beast released its attack towards us. "DIVIDE" My gauntlet bellowed just before the attack hit us.

When everything settled down me and Sean were still standing there and everywhere around us was utterly destroyed. I glanced to my gauntlet to see that my armour had changed a bit. Instead of the normal blue jewels on each arm there were golden coloured jewel and a new array of spikes decorated the outer part of each gauntlet.

I looked down to my right hand to see my new sword and I was a little shocked. In my hand was the same kind of handle and guard but the blade was totally different now. Instead of a katana blade there were two blades side by side and they were jagged like lightning bolts.

"You ok Sean" I asked holding my free hand out to him. He grabbed the extended had and grinned madly. "Who are you talking about" he asked cockily. "I'm perfectly fine" he added lifting his scythe up and on to his shoulder.

With a small nod we turned towards the now standing Godzilla, and he did not look happy. Is it a guy? Ignoring my inner question me and Sean charged forward with Sean ignited his scythe blade and me letting lightning crackling between the two blades.

Godzilla lifted one of its claw up and attempted to bring it down on top of us. Sean saw this coming and raised his scythe up holding it horizontally and clenched both of his armoured hands around the staff.

"BOOST" his gauntlets bellowed as new strength coursed through his arms as the claw came into contact with his weapon. The claw was stopped and Sean was struggling to hold it steady. "Glenn, now!" Sean yelled.

I didn't need to be told twice as I ran forward jumped and grabbed on to one of the extended claws to swing up and onto Godzilla's arm. When my feet touched the arm of the huge raptor I charged forward aiming to hit Godzilla in the face.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw its other claw rising up to get me off the arm. Thinking fast I continued to run as the claw got closer to swatting me away like a fly. Just as the claw was about to hit me I jumped and kicked out with my left leg.

My foot came into contact with the palm of the raptors hand allowing me to push off it and jump over the offending claw. Landing on the arm again I charged forward flipping my new sword into a reverse grip and jumped towards Godzilla's jaw.

"MAGNA BLITZ" I roared as I swung my sword across Godzilla's jaw. An explosion of lightning swarmed across its jaw making it roar in pain. The roar also caused me to fly back towards Sean. Flipping in my air I stabbed my double blade into the ground and slowed to a stop.

"Go now" I roared at him. Without a second thought Sean let the raptors claw fall to the ground and charged towards the recovering Godzilla. Jumping into the air with what was left of his boost Sean lifted his scythe up into the air above his head.

"HELL FIRE RAIN" he roared swing his scythe downwards towards the raptors neck. Six steams of red hot fire exploded out of the scythe blade slashing at Godzilla's exposed neck and exploding on impact.

The force of each explosion sent Sean backwards were he slide across the ground before falling to one knee due to his wounds and exhaustion. "Did we do it" I asked barely keeping myself standing due to my own injuries and having to keep my new release up.

"I don't know" Sean panted out using his scythe to climb back to his feet. I was about to say something when a roar was heard coming from the huge dust cloud. A boulder shot out of the dust cloud and carried towards us.

We couldn't move and we knew it. The boulder smashed into us sending us a few meters back before shattering when our backs hit the wall. I could feel my left ankle break on impact and I heard Sean grunt as his left shoulder was crushed under the rock.

Forcing ourselves to our feet we looked to see a bloody Godzilla sneering at us with a golden mist escaping its mouth. I looked closely to see it wasn't actually aiming at us it was aiming towards our left. More importantly what was left of the rock Lucy was still hiding behind.

I watched the huge raptor rear its head back and ran forward ignoring all of my wounds to just get in between the blast and Lucy. Godzilla release its golden beam just as I stood in front of the boulder she was hiding behind and had no time to lift my gauntlet to divide the attack.

Closing my eyes I let the beam strike my chest burning my skin as it did. I scream in pain from the blast but refused to move from the spot encase Lucy got hurt. When the beam finally calmed down I was standing there with a burnt chest and arms while the Boulder Lucy was hiding behind was reduced in size but she was safe.

I looked behind me to see Sean standing up with the look of shock on his face and Lucy who was openly crying at my appearance. "I  
guess we should end this" I wheezed out just barely standing on wobbly feet.

"Albion told me something before we left" I spoke lifting my double bladed sword toward Godzilla. "_Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate_" I said as the jewels on my gauntlet began to glow a golden yellow.

"I didn't understand at first but now I do" I stated with the flames on my mask shard grow in size almost covering the rest of my face. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU **OMIN-DIVE**" I roared as my body was engulfed in a huge golden glow.

When the glow died down Sean and Lucy got to see what I looked like now. Standing before them was a new set of armour; the white chest plate was smaller leaving the mid section free of white armour but replaced with less bulky black armour.

My legs had changed to slimmer armour and the spiked boots had black claws on them. My arm complete changed with having two hexagon shaped plates on each arm and a dragon head for each hand.

The most that was changed was my helmet. Instead of the dragon like helmet there was a more knight like helmet with a black horn extending out of the forehead and empty gape running across the eyes. [**think ominmon from digimon**]

I opened my eyes to revile a yellow dragon slit of an eye that locked on to Godzilla. With a swipe of my left dragon headed hand my cape fluttered in the wind. "**_Now it begins_**" I spoke as the right dragon heads eyes slowly glowed blue and opened slightly.


	36. Chapter 36

I was standing in the midst of a ruined room on top of Mount Everest. Sean was barely standing behind me and Lucy was kneeling behind a destroyed boulder with her ankle encased in ice to keep it safe.

My cape rustled in the wind as I turned my gaze to the huge raptor that had been guarding the lightning jewel. Godzilla let loss a snarl as it looked at my new armoured for. Calmly I took a step forward with my right hand held out and the dragon's eyes glowing yellow.

Godzilla snarled again and tried to swing it massive claw to take me out. As the claw came towards me I turned to it and throw my right hand back. "**_Heaven Blade_**" I said and the dragon head opened slightly.

The next second a broadsword blade extended out of the dragons mouth, steaming and glowing slightly blue. The claw was in my sights when I swung my sword arm and blocked the claws advance.

Godzilla struggled to push me back before to withdraw its claw and snarled again. I spun towards the raptor and bent my knees a little. Godzilla saw this and a red mist started to leak out of its mouth. Just as it opened its jaw to release its beam I jumped into the air.

I dodged the beam easily and landed gracefully on the ground. I snapped my armoured head towards Godzilla and charged forward with my sword arm cocked back. Godzilla lifted one of its own claw and started swinging it down towards me as I jumped towards him.

Blade met claw in mid air as a shockwave cracked the ground where I had just jumped from. We struggled for control of the fight. Godzilla couldn't push me away with my new found strength and in mid air I couldn't push off against something to press my advantage.

We backed off again and as soon as I landed on the ground I jumped back into the air. Godzilla was already swinging its other claw towards me. The middle claw graced my right foot making me stumble in the air but not enough to throw me off.

I was still in the air when two small boosters extended out of my shins to keep me air born. Now I was standing eye level with Godzilla. Shifting my feet I let my left foot go forward and lifted my left dragon head up as the eyes started to glow yellow.

"**_Duel shock canon_**" I called as the dragon head snapped open and two white armoured barrels extended out, sparking with electricity. As I corrected my aim toward Godzilla head, it started to leak a red mist from it jaw.

The two barrels started to give off a soft hum as the electricity started to spark and crackle up my arm. "**_BLITZ BEAM!_**" I roared as two beams of golden energy shot out of the canons just as Godzilla released a powerful red beam.

The two beams collided and started to fight for power. I was putting as much magic into my attack but I had no training with this weapon or had any idea when I would keel over from using my dive. Soon my beam started to lose power as the red beam started to push the centre point towards me.

I knew I lost this round so I pulled back. As my bema disappeared and Godzilla's came charging towards me I swung my heavens blade in an upward arc. The blade hit the beam and sliced straight through it.

I held my sword steady creating to separate beams that shot off in different directions, missing the outer wall of the room by a mere inch. When Godzilla's beam gave in I charged forward with my sword cocked back and ready to strike.

I was a few meters away from Godzilla's nose when I had to stop and spin towards my right holding my sword across my chest, just in time to stop a massive claw from cutting me in two. I brought my armoured feet up and kicked away from the claw.

Flipping in mid air I steady myself and turned the tip of my sword towards Godzilla. The huge raptor snarled at me before letting as golden mist leak from my mouth. I was now worried I could handle a red beam but golden was something I didn't want to find out about.

I ran out of options when Godzilla reared its head back and shot the golden coloured beam towards me. Rolling in mid air I avoided the beam but that was a huge mistake. The beam collided with the wall behind me, destroying it and sending pieced everywhere.

One rather huge piece flew through the air towards where Sea and Lucy had stayed. Thinking fast I held my feet and duel shock canons behind me and shot forward, firing a small beam backwards to get there faster.

Sean saw the huge rock heading towards him and Lucy; he knew he couldn't leave her. So against everything his wounded body told him he lifted his scythe up and held it above his head ready to block the ion coming boulder with whatever he had left.

After feeling nothing for a few seconds Sean opened his left eyes to see my armoured white form standing there with a sword blade and a double barrel canon buried inside a rock. "You alright?" I asked Lucy.

"Yes" Lucy replied and I notice a hint of red on her cheeks, is she sick? "Oh, Don't worry I'm fine" Sean said with a chuckle before coughing painfully. "I need to end this soon" I mumbled seeing Sean's weak form, Lucy's immobile form, and my tiring body.

Shifting my arms around, I ripped the boulder in half, creating new cover for the blonde and black haired teens, while I charged back into the air. My heaven blade met claw again as I tried to get close to striking a killing blow on Godzilla, who knew he could fight this good in close quarters.

I was brought out of my musing by a second claw slamming into my side and sending me towards the wall. "Ok, no more day-dreaming" I mumbled as I flipped in the air and pushed off the wall when it came near.

Godzilla was caught off guard when I rebounded off the wall and shot towards him. The pause gave me enough time to bring my shoulder down and charge straight into the side of her huge head. Not being able to get an arm to balance on Godzilla crash down on to the side of the wall.

I jumped back; righting myself in mid air I looked down at the down raptor and raised my canon arm up. "**_BLITZ BEAM_**" I roared shooting the two golden beams towards his head. The beams collide with the raptors head, kicking up dust as it did.

When I let go of my canon arm I waited for the dust to clear. As I watched the dust cloud settle a claw shot out of the cloud, colliding with my chest and sending me towards the far wall. When I looked up from my momentary confusion I saw Godzilla looking right at me and it did not look happy.

The left side of its face was completely burnt and his left eye was bleeding badly. My musing was cut short when the spike on his head and neck began to light up, well this is new. It didn't last long as a blue beam shot out of Godzilla's mouth and pushed me further into the wall.

I panicked and lifted my sword arm up, redirecting the blue beam towards the sky and shooting out of Godzilla kill zone. I couldn't stop a countless blue beams began to shot at me, colliding with the wall just as I passed a certain spot.

I flew around the room before suddenly stopping planting my feet on the wall and shooting towards Godzilla. A blue beam was heading my way as I lifted my sword up to block it. My sword cut straight through the beam as I grew closer towards Godzilla.

Just as I was a few meters away from him the beam stopped and a claw swatted me away. I shrugged off the damage the claw did, pushed my thrusters behind me, and charged forward again. Godzilla swung its other claw towards me as I charged towards him.

I brought my sword up, blocked the claw, and then pivoted myself around and over the claw before shooting towards Godzilla's exposed neck. My sword swung around and cut into Godzilla's neck but not as deep as I would have liked.

With a jerk of his head, Godzilla head butted me towards the ground. I flipped in mid air and charged straight towards him with my sword raised. My sword met claw in mid air as we started to push against each other.

With a small grin behind my cracked helmet I brought my canon arm up and shot two smaller beams straight through his hand. Godzilla roared as it retracted his hand and gave me space to attack again. I charged forward with my sword cocked back.

I couldn't get at his neck again but his chest was wide open for me. With a forward stab my blade entered his chest going as deep as half way. I felt my sword arm hit Godzilla's breast bone and the tip of the blade cut it slight before the body jerked and I was thrown away again.

I landed on the ground and was about to charge forward when I hand to dive to the left to avoid getting squished by an oncoming claw. Landing in a crouch I lifted my canon arm up and shot towards Godzilla's head.

The first shot hit home before Godzilla snapped his head towards me and released a blue beam. Diving out of the way again I jumped to my feet and charged forward. Sword met claw again as I tried to get in and do some real damage on the huge raptor.

I backed off again before shooting forward, rolling under the claw, and going straight for Godzilla's neck again. My blade hit home cutting deeper into his neck but not enough to kill yet. Before I could back off Godzilla snapped its jaw down, crushing my right leg under his massive teeth.

I held back a scream as Godzilla jerk its head and throw me across the room. I hit the wall and felt the back of my armour crack and it didn't heal like it did before. I was running out of time and Godzilla knew it.

Forcing myself up I stepped on to my right leg and collapsed on to my knee. I couldn't move as Godzilla charged up a golden beam. "**Child, use it now!**" Albion roared inside my head. Just as Godzilla released is beam I held my sword up and blocked the attack.

I was forced back and watched as my sword began to crack under the strain of the golden attack. Turning my sword slightly I directed the beam towards the wall beside me and was blasted out of the kill zone and to safety for now.

Rolling on the landing I stood up, wincing on my right leg but I needed to end this. Igniting my thrusters again I flew into the air just as Godzilla started charging up another golden beam. As Godzilla reared its head back I lifted my cracked sword arm above my head.

The sword started to give off a soft hum and glow blue as Godzilla snapped its head towards me. "**_FINAL DIVISION_**" I roared and I swung my sword down towards the huge raptor.

The two attacks connected in the middle and fought for dominance in the middle of the air. I could feel my armour shatter as I pushed every last bit of energy I had into my attack. With a animalistic roar my attack grew in size and engulfed the golden beam.

The final division flew toward Godzilla unchallenged and collide with his head, slicing straight through it and sending bit of flesh everywhere. I watched the two half's of Godzilla's head slump to the ground dead as my sword and canon shattered with the rest of my armour.

Everything went black as I fell towards the ground. I could only just hear the voices of Sean and Lucy yelling my name as I black out. "**You did well Child**" Albion said as I lost all connection to the outside world.

Sean and Lucy watched as Glenn fell towards the ground. Panicking Sean dropped his scythe and ran forward, ignoring his wounds as he ran. Glenn was falling towards the ground head first as Sean dropped to the ground and slide across the floor.

He was in time to reached out and grab on to Glenn just before his head hit the ground. Sean sighed as Glenn slumped on to his chest. "Even asleep, I still have to save you" Sean chuckled as he climbed to his feet and propped Glenn on to his shoulder in a fire mans carry.

Walking back to a worried Lucy Sean smiled. "They really care about you man" he thought as he dropped Glen beside the blonde girl. "He's ok" Sean reassured her when he noticed her panicking over his unconscious friend.

"What do we do now?" Lucy asked as she cradled Glenn's head in her lap. "If it was Glenn, we would do something stupid like run down the side of the mountain" Sean mused and then noticed Lucy's scared face.

"We won't do that" Sean said quickly. "But how are we getting out of here" Lucy asked. "I can't walk and Glenn is out cold" she added. "I really don't know, I can carry him but what about you" Sean wondered and then got an idea.

"Why don't we try this?" Sean said as he picked up his scythe. With a flick of his wrist the scythe blade folded inwards and the staff shorted into a battle axe weapon. "And here we go" Sean said as he gave the battle axe to Lucy.

She looked at it and then to Sean with a confused expression. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Lucy asked. Sean sighed in annoyance. "Use the axe as a crutch so you can walk on your own" Sean explained.

"But what if we get attacked" Lucy asked making Sean sigh again. "Do you think these gauntlets and grieves are just for show" he asked lifting up the red gauntlet for an example. Lucy looked sheepish before muttering a sorry.

"Is it a blonde thing to be this stupid" Sean asked. "Hay, I'm not stupid" Lucy yelled at him. "NO but you and Glenn have your moments" Sean replied with a deep panned expression. Lucy quieted down before climbing to her feet and testing the axe for balance.

"Shall we go?" Sean asked as he placed Glenn on to his shoulder. "Sure" Lucy said and the two started walking back towards the door. During the fight a lot of rock and pieces of the wall had been blown up, which also uncovered the blocked door.

After a good hour of walking through the twisting tunnels and hallways, Lucy and Sean found themselves at the open field, where Sean had caused a lot of destruction with one attack. "There they are" a voice cheered.

Sean jumped and held out his free hand towards the new voice. He was greeted by the sight of C.C standing there looking very happy. "I was wondering when you would show up" C.C said as she walked forward.

"Pizza?" she asked seemingly pulling a pizza box out of know where. "Sure" Sean replied taking a slice and not caring about the sudden appearance of the food. "Lucy where have you been" C.C asked as she turned to the blonde haired girl.

Lucy blushed when she started to think about the time she had spent with Glenn. "Oh, did the blondes get down and dirty" C.C teased making Lucy blush harder and Sean stop eating. "Did you two..." Sean asked leaving the question open.

"No, we only kissed!" Lucy yelled at the two. "You did what?" a new voice asked and slightly yelled at Lucy. All three turned to see the rest of the girls standing there and Tsukiumi did not look happy. "What did you do with my husband" she demanded.

"He isn't your husband" Lucy argued. "So what did happen?" Mira asked while Lucy and Tsukiumi continued to argue. "Oh not much, Glenn and Lucy got to know each other really well and then we fought Godzilla" Sean replied simply.

"Wow, but why is Blondie knocked out" C.C asked pointing to the blonde on his shoulder. "Used to much magic" Sean replied with a shrug. "So what are you going to do now" Shirley asked. "We need to go home" Sean said.

"And if we don't let you" Rei asked showing her spear. "Well, we did just have a huge fight and Glenn saved Lucy at least three times" Sean said getting said girls attention. "Why should that stop us from capturing you" Shirley asked.

"Because it right" Lucy spoke up. "What, but we can get them now" Mira argued. "No, Glenn saved me and it's only right to pay him back, and we have a date later" Lucy said grinning when she finished her sentence.

Mira's jaw dropped when she heard the last part. "Aww, why couldn't I have fallen down that whole with him?" she whined. "We need to leave" Sean informed the girls as his scythe disappeared from Lucy's side and into his pocket dimension.

"Wait" Lucy yelled just as the Canadian was about to turn around. Lucy limped towards the two, turned Sean around, and grabbed on to Glenn's unconscious face. She surprised the other girls when she leaned in and gave the knocked-out boy a light kiss.

"Tell him are date is Saturday" Lucy said before limping back to the group. Sean stared at her for a second before shrugging his shoulders and making his way down the mountain. "If I didn't have Asuna I would be yelling about you being a lucky bastard" Sean mumbled before a thought came to his head.

"Wait, you have like ten girls you are a bastard" Sean yelled at the unconscious blonde.

When I first felt myself regain some sort of consciousness I couldn't breathe. The reason why was because something was on my chest and from judging by the felling of two very soft yet firm lumps on my chest I could guess it was a girl. At least I hope it was.

I slowly opened my eye and winced when the rays of the sun hit my face, stupid mornings. When my hands came up to block the sun from my eyes a soft feminine moan was heard from my chest. I opened my eyes again and was greeted by the sight of soft black hair in my face.

"At least its girl" I thought to myself. I wiggled under the girls grip, trying and failing to get out of it. In those moments of trying to escape said girl stirred awake. "You took your time waking up" a familiar vice yawned as the girl sat up, unintentionally giving me a good vice of her bare assets.

I tore my eyes away from her wonderfully breast to look at her face. It was Serafall who was smiling down at me, or smirking I couldn't tell. "See something you like?" she asked teasingly as he leaned down and pressed herself against me again.

She wiggled her hips against my waist making me groan; sometimes I question why these sexy women are attracted to me. "I see someone's awake" she said with a grin. I was about to try and defend myself when Serafall pressed her lips to mine.

I was caught off guard and Serafall took the chance to stick her tongue into my mouth. As she wrestled with my tongue someone had opened the bedroom door and coughed to get our attention.

Serafall whined playfully when she had to release me but I was sitting there in a slight daze from that kiss. It wasn't until I felt a few hundred volts hit my face that I finally woke up. "You're gone for a few days and as soon as you get back you are kissing other girls" Akeno questioned sternly.

I didn't get to say anything when she walked up to me, pushed me back on to the bed, and stared straight into my eyes. "Aren't you going to greet your girlfriend" she asked, what happened to being mad at me.

Ignoring my inner question I snaked a hand around Akeno's waist and pulled her into a kiss. Off to the side I could hear Serafall whine about not getting any attention. After a few minutes of kissing my girlfriend we separated and Akeno snuggled into my chest.

"Better, but you still have to greet Raynare, Moka, Erza, and Rias in the same way" Akeno stated making me look at her. "When did Rias come into this?" I asked, I don't remember marking her or anything.

"She is our master and you better go now, she was quite upset with you for what you did on your adventure" Akeno said and at that moment I thought of Lucy and paled slightly. "Oh relax, from what Sean told us this Lucy sounds nice" Akeno making me sigh in relief.

"Now get up" she said jumping off of me and walking to the door. "And get dressed" she said with a huge smirk on her face. I took a second and looked under the blankets of my bed. "What happened to my shorts" I screamed in an unmanly manner.

"Oh we all agreed that you didn't need them" Serafall answered, how is that meant to make me feel better? "Now you don't have an excuse to not be naked in the shower with me" she said, you aren't helping!

After throwing Serafall out of the room I got dressed and went to the living room. I walked down the stairs and was greeted by the sight of all of the girls sitting on the couches arguing about something. "How dare you tempt my betrothed?" Himari yelled at Akeno.

"He is my boyfriend I can do what I want with him" Akeno replied, I feel like a puppy again. "You will stay away from him" Himari stated drawing her sword slightly. "Who's going to make me?" Akeno asked as sparks started to crackle across her arms.

"This is going to be really stupid" I muttered to myself as the two moved to attack each other. I stepped in between the summoning my gauntlet to block Himari's sword while my other hand clamped down on Akeno's.

"I just woke up, can we not do this?" I asked releasing the two beauties from my grasp. Himari glared at me before she spoke. "Why don't you tell this wench to stop tempting you with her body?" Himari ordered making Akeno glare at her.

In the background everyone else was sitting watch us. "I feel like I should help somehow" Raynare whispered to Moka. "No, Akeno must defend her man from the feline as she isn't marked like we are" Moka replied.

"Why hasn't Glenn marked her?" Erza asked joining the conversation. "Don't know, maybe he just hasn't had the time" Moka said simply. "I think it's because Glenn is waiting for a romantic moment, like when he proposes to her" Blair said dreamily while the other girls looked at her.

"What, it would be a great way for Glenn to really show how much he loves her by claiming her during their wedding or engagement night" Blair stated with a shrug. "She is so lucky" Raynare whined.

"What are you talking about?" Moka questioned. "I know Glenn cares and even loves all of us but he admitted it to Akeno, I'm jealous if Glenn never become a devil I would have had him all to myself" Raynare grumbled.

"I'm his girlfriend, it was you who just came into his life" Akeno said to the cat demon. "We have been promised to each other, I would think a devil would understand marriage contracts" Himari stated.

"That shows what you know" Akeno said smugly, I have never seen her act like that before. "What are you talking about?" Himari asked. "Glenn is opposed to marriage contracts, our master was in one, and Glenn fought tooth and nail to free her, which he did" Akeno explained shooting a smile in my direction.

"What is this true?" Himari yelled directing the question towards me. "Yes, I saved Rias from a loveless marriage" I explained making Himari flinch. "But that doesn't matter" I said making both girls look at me.

"Akeno you are my girlfriend but I'm stuck in this contract so I'm making the best of it" I said and turned towards Himari. "And I may be marrying you but I don't want a loveless marriage" I explained making her look down at her shoes.

"If I have to do this I want to get to know you some more and that means no arguing with my girls" I said not noticing Raynare, Erza, Moka, and Akeno blushing at my words. "But you already have three mates, what am I supposed to do?" Himari asked just loud enough for me to hear.

I sighed and looked towards Akeno and the others. Sean saw the look and started getting people to leave. Akeno stood there for a second before a smile spread across her face as he turned to leave. "You never stop with the surprises do you" she whispered before disappearing up stairs.

When everyone left I turned back to an ashamed Himari. Walking up to her and lifted her chin up to look at me. "I'm sorry" she whispered with tear welling in her eyes. I stayed silent and pulled the cat girl into a hug.

"It's ok, we have all the time in the world to get to know each other" I whispered as I rubbed her back gently. "I know it's just I didn't want to lose you" she said making me look at her in confusion. "Why?" I questioned.

"When I was promised to you I was upset at first" she said still not looking up at me. "Then I heard about what you did, all of the adventures you had how you defended your vampire, it was then I saw how great you are" she said.

"I knew I had to share you but I didn't want to be pushed aside, I wanted to be with you" she explained sadly. I tighten my hug around her as she hugged me back. "It's ok, but please don't argue with the girls" I whispered to her.

"Summer is coming up so we have a long time to relax and see what happens" I said as she looked up at me. My eyes locked with her beautiful purple. In the moment I let my instincts take over and pulled her into a kiss.

It wasn't passionate like the other girls usually like, it was simple and yet enticing. As we kissed in the living room the other girls were spying on us from the stairs and Serafall and Blair sigh in contentment.

The other girls glared slightly and Rias looked ready to murder the cat girl but stayed still. Akeno was surprisingly smiling at her boyfriends need to make everyone happy.

It was at this time eth front door opened and Kiba walked in holding a box of cereal and say Glenn and Himari kissing and everyone else watching them. "What did I miss?" he asked.


	37. Chapter 37

"What the hell is this" I yelled out. What I'm looking at right now is Akeno and Raynare wrestling on the ground, all I wanted to do was sleep. "She started it!" they both yelled before going back to killing each other.

"How did this happen" I wonder as I fell back into my bed. "You didn't want to decide who slept on the other side of you" Erza pointed out from her place beside me. "Aren't you supposed to be an angel, why are you ok with sleeping in my bed" I asked the scarlet haired girl.

"I'm one of your mates, it's alright we are married in the demon world" Erza explained. "It's still weird" I muttered to myself. "Glenn, why are you questioning this?" I heard a voice yelled from the other room.

"Was that Sean" Erza asked making me nod my head, how the hell does he do that? "Now, let's get back to cuddling" Erza ordered and snuggled into my chest. "When did you become so forward?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You have a lot of mates, I need my time with you, and you're too naive to do anything" Erza pointed out. "What, I am not that naive" I said with a huff. "Really, prove it" Erza challenged with a smirk on her face.

I didn't even think when I wrapped my arms around her waist and press my lips against hers. I could tell she was smiling in to the kiss when our tongues started to attack each other. We were forced apart when someone coughed near the door.

We turned our head to see Rias standing at the door and she didn't look pleased. "Does my servant not want to greet his master?" she asked sternly. I gulped nervously when she started talking like that and silently prayed not to get hurt this early in the morning.

"Mmm...What are you doing here Rias?" I asked, is she going to kill me not or make me wait? "Fufufu, you're too easy" she giggled letting her face crack into a grin. "That wasn't funny" I sighed, these girls are going to be the death of me.

"I'm still waiting for my greeting" she said making Erza sigh and get off me. "Go on Glenn, the devil won't let up till you greet her" Erza said as she got out of the bed and reviled she was in a very reviling low cut outfit.

Before I could get caught staring, which I think I already was, I jumped out of bed and walked towards Rias. "Good morning Rias" I said with a smile. "You're forgetting something" she pointed out making me look at her for a second.

She sighed and wacked me on the head. "Kiss me you fool" she stated angrily, how the hell was I supposed to know that is what she wanted. "It was obvious" Sean voice yelled from the other room.

"Yea, even I could tell that one" I heard Casper voice from the other wall, does everyone read my mind? "I have to agree Glenn; it was obvious what she wanted" Kiba said from his room, wait isn't he on the top floor?

After ignoring the cross hallway conversation I looked back towards Rias, who still looked annoyed by the way. With a small sigh I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. It was at this time I could hear wolf whistles coming from across the house; how the hell can they know what's going on?

"That's better" Rias said as she stepped back with a smile on her face. "What about us" I heard Akeno ask, when did she and Moka stop fighting. I looked behind me to see Akeno and Moka narrowing their eyes at me.

I gave them a small smile before disappearing down the hall and in the safety of the bathroom. "You can't hide forever Glenn" I heard Akeno yell from the other side of the door, yep I doomed. "Glenn, what have I taught you, you got this" I heard Sean say.

I turn around to see Sean was standing in the bathroom with me. "What the hell, how did you get in here?" I yelled at him, well more like screamed. "I have my ways" Sean said before stepping into the shower and pulling the curtain across.

I didn't hear him turn the shower on for a few second and decided to see what was going on. I pulled the curtain back to see Sean wasn't in the shower. "What the hell is going on?" I muttered to myself.

After a nice shower I arrived down stairs to see everyone was there except Asuna and Sean. "So what are we doing today?" I asked as Raynare pulled me down on to the couch. "We need to talk to everyone about what is happening for the summer break in a few days" Rias explained.

"Where are Sean and Asuna?" I asked a Kiba and Casper started to notice the two absence. "Don't worry we're here" I heard Sean's voice from the stair case. I turned around to see Sean and Asuna walking into the room looking a little odd.

Asuna's hair was messed up and her shirt was rolled up a little and Sean's didn't have a shirt at all and his glasses were wonky. "What happened to you two?" I asked. "I will tell you when you are older" Sean said while Asuna blushed.

"Oh, you have to tell us all the details" Akeno giggled making Asuna blush harder. "I'm still confused here" I pointed out making Akeno and Erza giggled at me. "Don't worry, you're going to learn real soon" Akeno said with a wink.

"You will not, he is my servant and I will be taking his first time" Rias said with an annoyed look on her face. "He is my boyfriend, I get the first time" Akeno said as if it was a fact. "Glenn, you are so lucky" Sean said with pride in his voice.

"Ah, you are all up then" a new voice said as the front door swung open. Standing at the door was Azazel with a small smirk on his face. "So, how is my pervert in training" he asked directing his question to me.

"What! I'm not a pervert!" I yelled at the man. "Really, because the huge harem you have says differently" he pointed out. "I don't have a harem" I yelled at him. "Then what do you call all of us sharing you" Blair asked with Serafall nodding in agreement.

"I don't know" I sighed, this is just not my day. "Well, I have more important news than to tease Glenn here" Azazel said sitting himself down on one of the single seats. "And what might that be" Erza asked.

"I will be companying all of you to the underworld this summer" he said with a huge smile. "When was it decided we were going to the underworld" I asked, I don't remember agree to any of this. "We always go to the underworld" Rias said without a second thought.

"Ok, so why are you coming along" Sean asked, when did he and Asuna fix themselves up? "I'm the teacher in charge of the occult research club, so of course I will be coming" he explained simply. "And I will be training all of you to unlock the full power of your gears" he added.

"What do you mean full power?" I asked. "The balance breaker is the full power of any sacred gear" he explained. "Then what will Glenn be doing" Sean asked. "What do you mean?" Azazel replied making everyone look at him in confusion.

"Glenn already reach balance breaker, hell he went further than that on our last mission" Sean explained making Azazel go wide eyed and star at me. "When did you develop the balance breaker" he asked.

"I always had it, Albion said my gear awoke a few years ago and because of that I would be able to use my balance breaker more effectively" I explained. "What about going further" Rias asked. "Oh when I was protecting Sean and Lucy I used my Omni-dive to defeat Godzilla" I explained.

"Who is Lucy?" Blair asked making the other girls glare at me. "Mm...just a friend" I said while nervously sweating under their gaze. "Really, I thought you had a date with her tomorrow" Sean said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Glenn" Akeno said threateningly as I paled slightly. "I was going to tell you" I defended as best I could. The next second I was flung across the room by a bolt of lightning, so I didn't defend myself well.

"Huh? I thought he would have got worse" Sean mused to himself as he readjusted the scores on the score board. "What do you mean Erza's in front of me" Blair whined while Erza looked smug. "What is this?" Himari asked.

"Glenn's relationship score board, with you emotional moment yesterday you are in fifth place" Kiba explained making Rias shot her head up. "What but I was fifth" she yelled and stared at the board. "How did she get above me?" she yelled pointing at the cat girl.

"At least you're above those two" Raynare said pointing to the pouting forms of Serafall and Blair. Can't I have a normal day for once? "Nope" Sean chipped in.

It was now Sunday morning and all of us were standing outside a train station for some reason. "What are we doing here?" I asked as all of us started to move. "We have to go to the underworld and the best way is to take the train" Rias explained and then glared at me.

"Why are you glaring at me" I asked slowly inching away from the girl. "You never told us how your date with 'Lucy' went" Rias stated making Akeno spin around to listen in better. "What, I didn't well I guess it wasn't important" I said trying to pass it off.

The truth was it went great. Me and Lucy went to see a movie and somehow she ended up on my lap with her tongue stuck down my throat. But the girls don't need to know that. After that we went to get dinner and out of nowhere Mira joined us.

We tried to get rid of her but she wouldn't bunged and we made it a three way date, which ended up being more fun than I thought. Even if ever guy we walked by glared at me for have the gorgeous blonde and white haired girls hanging off my arm.

The date ended with Lucy giving me one last kiss and Mira taking full advantage of me. I have no idea how she got my hand past her dress and in to her bra. "Glenn, are you complaining about things you shouldn't be again" Sean asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Damn it Sean, I was monologue-ing" I yelled at him gaining some attention from the random people around us. "Sure, come on the others are waiting for us" Sean said as we walked towards the elevator.

Everyone was standing outside the elevator waiting for us. "Glenn, come on your riding me... I mean with me" Rias said correcting herself, why do I think she really meant the first thing? I ignored Sean's wolf whistle and joined Rias in the elevator, why are we the only ones here?

"Isn't anyone else joining us" I asked and caught the grin Rias shot me, now I'm scared for both my health and virginity. "He is right, the elevator can fit three people with of the luggage" Moka pointed out before walking inside.

"Hay, what about us?" Raynare yelled. "Don't worry I will tell you how good he is" Moka said with a smirk on her face, yep I am going to lose my virginity in an elevator. "There are worse places to lose it" Sean pointed out.

"Stop reading my mind" I yelled at the Canadian. "Then stop having such interesting thought about those two" Sean said pointing to Rias and Moka. "Fufufu, so that's how is it" Moka giggled, ok I'm dead Moka never giggles.

"I sure we can make those thoughts real" Rias said as she pushed me back against the wall of the elevator. I saw Sean's goofy grin as the elevator closed, why me? "Make sure you learn some things for your first time with Akeno" I heard Sean say before I heard a yelp of pain.

"So where were we?" Rias asked as she pushed her body against mine.

The elevator doors finally opened up and Rias and Moka walked out of it with blissful smiles on their faces. "I'm surprised he could keep us away" Moka said with a grin. "Yea, but we still got to have some fun" Rias said while fixing her bra.

I staggered out of the elevator with a grin on my face. "Akeno is so going to kill me" I muttered as I fell on my face. "Oh shush, we didn't do anything, but I have to say you can really work your hands" Rias said with a smile.

Shaking my head I finally looked up to see we were in an underground train station. The colour pattern was red and black and the train itself looked like the Hogwarts express, except it with the Gremory symbol on the side.

"Wow" I said as I jumped to my feet. "Why are we taking the train again" I asked after tearing my eyes away from the blood red train. "All devils need to go through this kind of station at least once, so we don't have intruders coming and going from the underworld" Rias explained.

"Wait, I go to the underworld all the time" I yelled thinking I'm going to get arrested. "Oh relax, that was for demon business you should be fine" Rias said dismissively. "Should be" I questioned nervously.

"If you calm down we can do what we did in the elevator again" Rias said as she bent over to give me a good view of her chest. "Don't leave me out" Moka said as she wrapped her arms around my neck from behind.

The next second I felt her fangs touch my neck but she didn't bite down. "If you're good I will let you bite me" she whispered making me shiver, for the record I don't enjoy biting her it just happens. "Glenn, what did you do?" I voice asked.

I looked behind me to see everyone else walking over to us and Sean was grinning like a mad man. "I did nothing" I yelled making him sweat drop. "Really, you have one of your mates and a girls that fancies you and you didn't do anything" Sean questioned.

"I wouldn't say we did nothing" Rias said with a giggle, wait was that a perverted giggle. "Glenn, what did you do?" Akeno asked, I'm so dead. "Oh, he just gave us the best massages we could ever ask for" Moka said.

"A massage, that was it?" Sean questioned. "And the way he touched my breasts..." Rias said but she didn't get to finish when my hand clamped over her mouth. "Glenn, I didn't know you were such a pervert" Sean said grinning from ear to ear.

"Can we just get on to the train?" I asked slightly dreading when Akeno got me alone next. "Fine, but we will be talking about this" Akeno said as she zapped my butt. "Now, carry me" she said jumping into my arms.

"What?" I questioned while holding her. "You haven't given me any attention lately, so you have to carry me around till I feel like you are forgiven" Akeno said and then kissed my cheek. "And you have to give me one of the massages later" she whispered and then licked my ear.

Before I could think of anything she said mush and I was already walking. "Yep, Glenn is so whipped" Kiba muttered. "Your next you know" Sean said making Kiba go pale. Ignoring those two the rest of us approached the train where a guy in a conductor uniform was standing.

"Ah Yes, Lady Gremory it's good to see you again" the man said while tipping his hat. "I see you have the rest of your peerage and other guest" he said taking a glance at Erza, Blair, Azazel, and Himari. "Yes, may we board the train?" Rias asked politely.

"Yes, you may all go to the high class compartment while I lead you master to the heiress compartment" he said but before he moved his gaze rested on me. "I forget my place, Lord Harbinger will be joining you in the heiress compartment" he said making Rias grin, well shit.

"What?" I questioned, what's going on? "Come on Glenn, we can get some alone time in my compartment" Rias said while grabbing on to my hand and pulling me forward. "Why does Glenn have to leave" Blair whined while Serafall patted her on the back, why is she still here?

"Because a lord will not stay in such a low compartment" the conductor informed us. "How is the high class compartment low?" Sean asked. "For lady Gremory and lord Harbinger it is" he said making me sigh, can't I have anything normal.

"Please board the train we will be leaving soon" he said and I was yanked off my feet and into the train. After everything stopped spinning I found myself in a very shiny and well decorated room. "Do you always travel like this?" I asked seeing Rias sit down on a blood red couch.

"Yes, it is quite boring when everyone else is in the other compartment" she said with a small frown but then it spread into a smile that I really didn't like. "But now I have someone to keep me company and who better than my man" she said and gestured for me to sit down.

"When did I become your man?" I asked sitting down on the couch beside her. "I know you don't believe in this but we all are sharing you" Rias explained as she readjusted herself to rest her head on my shoulder.

"But how does that make me your man?" I asked making sure she heard your. "We all share you and I'm selfish so right now your mine and I hope you can stay like that when we meet my parents" she said.

"Wait, why?" I asked where is this going? "Glenn, I want to be with you but my parents aren't going to except the fact that I'm not the only one" she explained while sitting up to look at me. "So, I want you to be my boyfriend till the end of summer" she said.

"Why does it have to end?" I asked cheekily, I have been learning from Sean. It was at that point I heard someone from the other compartment woop in excitement. "What are you talking about?" Rias asked.

"Why can't we stay together, you and the other girls are sharing me so why can't I be with all of you?" I asked. "What but you're always complaining and trying to get alone time with Akeno or Raynare" Rias pointed out.

"That's because she is my girlfriend officially, and it's hard to get some alone time with the other girls" I explained. "Then what does that make us, you haven't marked me and I can't take Akeno's place" Rias stated.

"You don't have to take her place, let just see what happens after summer but for now you and I are together just like the other girls are" I said and the next thing I know Rias had her arms around my neck and her lips pressed to mine.

In the other compartment Sean was feeling a huge feeling of pride and accomplishment. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Casper asked. "I don't know it feels like the time I got you to join us at that party when you picked up all those girls" Sean said still smiling widely.

"I didn't pick up those girls; they wouldn't stop chasing me and squealing about how cute I am" Casper said with a shiver when he remember the group of older girls hugging him. "Why can't we join Glenn in the other compartment" Blair asked out loud.

It had been a few minutes since the train started moving and Blair wanted to snuggle into Glenn's chest like normal. "You can't only a lord, heir or heiress can be in those compartments" Serafall explained to her.

"Then why aren't you in there, aren't you one of the Satan's" Blair asked making the costumed clad girl sigh. "No, I can't because it's not my train this train belongs to the house of Gremory" Serafall explained.

"Ok, when the hell did Glenn get o many girls?" Azazel asked as she jumped into the seat behind the two. "He is just so sweet and brave that we all fell for him" Serafall said with a far off look on her face.

"Hay, you think Serafall has been hanging around Glenn too much" Sean asked from the other side of the train. "No, why do you ask?" Kiba questioned the Canadian. "Because she is doing that star off into space thing Glenn always does" Sean explained.

"Huh? I notice that too, maybe she has who knows what those two do when they are alone" Kiba said making Sean grin again. "What has Glenn been doing?" Sean asked slightly giddy. "Sean, come here and stop trying to get into Glenn personal life" Asuna said making Sean sigh.

"I'm not trying to get into his personal life, I created it" he boasted with a pose. "Really, Sean a pose" Kiba deep panned at his friend's antics. "Hay, the moment called for it" Sean defended. "No, it didn't" Kiba replied while turning away from the boy.

"Where are Akeno, Himari, Erza, and Raynare?" Asia asked as she was sitting down beside Moka, who was reading a book on harry potter. "They said they wanted to talk about something" Sean said making Moka look up.

"Don't even try to listen in, or I will hurt you" she threatened calmly making Sean pale slightly. "Can you not threaten my boyfriend" Asuna asked making Moka look her with a raised eyebrow. "Only if he can keep himself out of personal matters involving me, Glenn, and the rest of his girls" Moka said and returned to her book.

"Aww...come on" Sean whined into Asuna's shoulder.

In another compartment Akeno was sitting with Himari, Erza, and Raynare. "Why did you bring me here?" Himari asked as she eyed the three other girls. "We have to talk to you about our trip" Akeno stated.

"Then talk" Himari snapped impatiently. "Alright, during this trip you can't mention anything about you and Glenn being engaged" Erza said making Himari glare at her. "And why should I?" Himari asked with a hand on her sword.

"Calm down, we have a reason for this" Raynare said making Himari let go of her sword, but she was still glaring at them. "During our stay we can't have Glenn's getting to much attention and currently no devil knows about him claiming us" Raynare said mentioning towards the bite mark on her neck.

"Because of this, we aren't going to be able to be with Glenn until we know we are alone" Erza said with a disappointed look on her face. "Moka, already accepted this and won't be giving any of the devils we see any hint that she marked Glenn" Akeno explained to the cat girl.

"And what about you?" Himari asked resting her gaze on Akeno. "I'm his girlfriend I promise not to do anything overly exciting but enough to make sure other devils know he is already taken" Akeno explained with a smile.

"As long as she doesn't take his first time, I'm ok with it" Raynare added in. "I can't take his first time if I want to" Akeno stated. "No, you can't, he will chose, just like he chose who is his mate" Erza said glaring at the hybrid.

"I'm his official girlfriend; we are allowed to do that" Akeno defended. "If you try anything without the rest of us, you will be sorry" Erza growled at the girl. "I didn't know an angel could be so naughty" Akeno giggled making Erza look at her with a confused expression on her face.

It took a second before Himari went red faced and Raynare to start giggling along with Akeno. Erza was just watching the three with a confused face until she replayed what she said inside her head. She finally realised what she said and started blushing up a storm.

"I didn't mean it like that!" she yelled making Akeno and Raynare break into more fits of giggles. "But it is something we should try" Raynare said making the angel and cat girl blush even harder. "Maybe we should stop before we make them even more embarrassed" Akeno said through her giggles.

"Yea, but it was a good idea and Glenn will enjoy it" Raynare said with a perverted grin. "How can you two be so perverted" Himari asked after she got her blush under control. "there have been so many times me and Glenn were so close to doing it, how can you think I wouldn't imagine what it was like" Akeno stated making Himari glare at her.

"And then when he marked me it just sends shivers down my spine every time I remember it, I wonder if he would bite me again" Raynare said with a far off look on her face. "At least you two are marked" Akeno said with a sigh.

"Oh relax; at least you are together with him, we have to restrict ourselves in school" Raynare pointed out. "What, you never restrict yourselves, if anything you try to steal him away more often" Akeno yelled at the fallen.

The girls continued to talk about the trip and Moka decided to join them a little while later. The train was now pulling into a station in the underworld and I walked through the compartment doors to see Sean and Kiba playing poker and Casper hiding from Koneko for some reason.

"Yeah, Glenn's back!" A voice cheered before I found my face pressed between someone's breast and by the size of them I'm thinking Blair or Serafall. "Glenn, did you just recognise someone from their breast size?" Sean asked with a huge grin on his face.

"No comment" I muttered as I pulled my face away from heav...I'm going to stop that thought. "Lady Gremory, lord Harbinger it is time to leave the train" the conductor stated as the door opened. As the doors opened I could hear people cheering from outside, I wonder what is going on?

"Shall we, milady" I asked extending my arm out for Rias, Akeno's going to kill me but I hope she can let me explain first. Rias giggled as she linked her arm with mine and pulled me out of the train. Back inside the train Sean was crying tears of joy at seeing Glenn being a man.

Me and Rias stepped out of the train to see a huge group of teens crowed around the entrance of the train. Some of them were holding sighs saying we love Rias and others were cheering and whistling at her.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked the red head beside me. "My family is quite important, this happens every time I come home but since your here I don't have to worry about the little boys" Rias said and kissed me on the cheek.

All of the guys that were in the crowd started to glare at me and for some reason the girls glared at Rias. "Come on, we have to go get the subway to the chastle" Rias said pulling me away from the train.

I looked back to see Akeno glaring at me with Raynare, Moka and Himari glaring right on beside her. I paled and mouth "I will explain later" to them which Moka took in stride while Akeno let a lightning bolt hit my shoulder.

"**You are so doomed king!**" Demon laughed inside my head.


	38. Chapter 38

Why does life hate me? Right now I'm standing in a subway cart hiding behind Rias while all of the other girls were glaring at me, and Akeno was sparking. "Can you explain what happened out there?" Akeno asked calmly but the sparks jumping off her spoke differently.

"Hay Rias, you want to take this one?" I pleaded, I may be a demon lord, but girls still scare the shit out of me. "Why do I have to do it?" Rias questioned shooting me a mild glare. "It was your idea that has me in this situation" I replied.

"Will one of you explain now, or I'm going to hurt you" Moka growled as her red silted eyes glared at me. "It's because of my parents" Rias spoke making Akeno stop sparking and give her a questioning look.

"What about your parents?" Akeno asked her master and best friend. "Akeno you know my parents won't accept me being in a relationship if I have to share" Rias explained. "But we all agreed that Akeno would be with Glenn openly so he doesn't get to much attention with having a mate from different races" Raynare said, when was this decided.

"I'm sorry, but if I don't do this I could be forced into another marriage contract" Rias sighed in annoyance. "I understand" Akeno spoke up making everyone look at her in surprise. "What?" Rias asked in shock.

"I understand what you have to do, I'm not happy about it but I can't stop it, you're in this relationship just like the rest of us" Akeno explained, do I get no say in this? "Glenn shut up and enjoy it, you could end up losing your virginity to all of them at once" Sean stated before Asuna hit him over the head.

"So what are we going to do?" Rias asked seeing her best friend and queen except what is going on. "Same thing, you are openly with Glenn and when we are alone we can act normally" Akeno said and then turned her attention to me.

"You will be sharing a bed with me and Rias, no excuses" Akeno stated making me nod. "Kinky" Rias giggled making the other girls glare at her. "What about the rest of us?" Xenovia asked as she continued to glare at Rias.

"Just wait until you are alone and have fun" Akeno said giggling when she say my fearful expression, why am I fearful. Well Blair and Serafall are giving me one creepy grin and I really don't like that glint in their eyes.

"Hay look a mountain" I said pointing out a random window, I need to get out of here. "Looks like you noticed the Gremory territory" Rias said. "Wait there was a mountain out there?" I questioned getting confused look from everyone.

"Yes, isn't that why you pointed it out" Erza said making me sigh. "Yea, sure" I said and turned towards the window I pointed out of. Out the window was a huge landscape of tree, fields, and a mountain far in the distance.

"So what area would you like?" Rias asked making me snap my head towards her. "What do you mean?" Sean asked as he changed to a closer seat. "Each of my servants is entitled to a area of land" Rias explained.

"I want the mountain" me and Sean yelled at the same time and then glared at each other. "That was unexpected" Akeno mumbled as she watched Sean and me glare at each other. "Why do you two want a mountain?" Rias asked.

"I always wanted to own a mountain" Sean said, is that the best he got. "What about you Glenn?" Rias questioned. "I just wanted mountain as well" I admitted with Demon coughing hypocrite inside my head.

"Why don't you two share it" Kiba said making Sean go into a thinking pose. "I could live with that" he said while I just looked at him. "Got a name yet" I asked in a slightly deep panned voice, I just know he does.

"I do actually, how about dual dragon summit" Sean said I didn't even get to say anything when Rias started writing the name down on a huge map, when did she take that out. "With that done, we better get ready to meet my parents" Rias said standing up.

"Come along, we need to get you ready boyfriend" Rias said grabbing on to the back of my caller and dragging me away. "Oh before I forget, you giving us all massages in the bath tonight" Akeno yelled as I was pulled through the cart door.

After the subway cart arrived at the station close to the castle we were all led towards carriages that would take us towards the castle. I was in the front carriage with Rias sitting beside me, Akeno and Moka were opposite us, and everyone else was in the other two carriages.

I did wonder why Moka was here but she said something about being a vampire heiress and it was unfit for her to be in any other carriage, I really didn't understand it. "Now remember, when you meet my parents be polite and respectful" Rias explained.

"**Dragon's only give respect when given**" Albion stated as my gauntlet appeared on my arm. "Can't you let it slide just this once" Rias pleaded, this is one of the strangest things I have seen. "If we didn't know about that soul seal in the armour she would look crazy" Moka whispered making Akeno giggle a little.

"**I will allow it this once because the child need a strong mate like you, and hurry up and mark those two Demon won't shut up about it**" Albion said making Akeno and Rias blush before disappearing.

"We could do that now" Akeno said as she leant forward and pushed her assets together. "I wouldn't do that" Moka said making the red head and purplette glare at her. "And why is that, we could have a lot of fun in this short ride" Rias questioned.

"You wouldn't be able to stop yourselves" Moka said making me snap my head towards her. "Really, because he already marked you, Raynare and Erza and they didn't do anything" Rias pointed out making Moka sigh.

"There are a couple of thing that caused that, for me I was too tired because of the wounds I had to give into my instincts, Raynare is a fallen should could have but she most likely wanted to give up her first time in a different way and Erza is an angel she is waiting for Glenn to either marry her or something romantic" Moka explained and I slightly paled at the thought of marriage.

"**_King in the eyes of demons you are already married_**" Demon pointed out making me stutter in response. "With you either being devil or part devil you wouldn't be able to stop yourselves, and with the hybrid I think she would stop till tomorrow afternoon with all the frustration she built up because of us barging in just before those two could get anywhere" Moka explained making me and Akeno blush remembering those times.

"I don't think I would mind" Akeno muttered making me blush even more. "Stop giving him ideas" Rias said making the purple haired girl pout, damn it why do they have to be so cute. "**_I'm going to fix that damn female mind set of yours_**" Demon growled, what did I do.

"There's no time now, we're here" Moka said as I turned my attention to he window. The castle was now insight and it was huge, medieval style with a freaking guard tower on one side, that's awesome.

"Glenn, you are not jumping off that" Akeno said making me pout and then I found myself being hugging by a giddy red headed girl. "Aww...you are so cute" Rias giggled making me blush and glare at her, well as best as I could from my position between her breast.

"We better get ready" Rias said as she released me head and waited for the door to open. A few seconds went by and the carriage door opened to revile a servant in a French maid outfit stand by the door.

"Lady Gremory I'm your escort for you and your servants tonight, lord and Lady Gremory are waiting in the dining hall for you" the servant informed her and they she turned her attention to me. "Thank you for joining us Lord Harbinger, if there is _anything _you need fell free to ask" the maid said, I don't like how she said that.

"Can you not flirt with my boyfriend?" Rias said as she glared at the servant, when did she get so possessive? "My apologies Lady Gremory" she said before stepping back and leading us towards the castle door.

As we walked I glanced behind me to see the other carriages arriving and a servant escorting everyone else towards the castle. "You just had to be a demon lord didn't you" Rias mumbled in annoyance, I didn't mean for it to happen.

"Well, here we go" Rias said as she interlocked her arm with mine as we walked through the door. We walked through the castle and arrived at a huge double door that I think leads to the dining hall, and my doom!

"**I bit over dramatic, don't you think child**" Albion mentioned making me sweat drop. "Way to ruin my fun" I mumbled as the maid opened the door and allowed us to walk inside. As I walked past the maid, she sent me an unnoticed wink before close the door to wait outside.

Shaking my head I returned my attention towards the dining hall and the two people standing in front of us. The taller of the two had long crimson red hair that reached his shoulder and some stubble under his chin. The person was wearing fine clothing that made him look like a king and the build of an athlete.

He was currently glaring at me and I have no idea why, it was then I noticed something. His hair colour was the same as Rias's. This must be her dad, shit. "**_Don't forget you are currently holding his daughters arm_**" Demon pointed out, double shit.

Beside Lord Gremory was a young woman who didn't look that must older than Rias, they could be sisters if it wasn't for the fact she was a brunette but other than that they looked very alike. "Mother father" Rias greeted with a huge smile, well shit.

"Daughter, could you explain who this boy is you are currently attached too" Lord Gremory asked his glare increasing slightly. "The name is Glenn, Lord Gremory and I am the demon lord of the frast's" I stated before Rias could answer.

Lord Gremory glared at me and I glared back. "Why are you holding my daughters arm?" he asked carefully. "Am I not allowed to hold my girlfriends arm?" I replied, if you looked at us I'm sure you would see sparks shooting between us.

"Husband, calm down" Lady Gremory said nudging the man in the side. "You have a bit of explaining to do Rias" she said before walking forward and pulling the girl into a hug. "But that can wait till after dinner" she said before stepping back and in front of me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Harbinger" she said with a small bow that I returned, I'm lucky Albion got those noble greets stuck in my head. "Likewise but you can call me Glenn" I said with a smile.

"Then I insist you call me Venelana" she said returning the smile. "But for now let's greet the rest of your servants and eat" she said as the door opened letting everyone else in. Raynare and Erza looked slightly nervous about walking inside and Serafall was greeted by shocked faces of the two elder Gremory's.

"Serafall? What are you doing here?" Venelana asked as the pony tailed devil stepped forward. "Oh you know, following a cute guy around" Serafall giggled and glanced towards me, this is not going to go down well.

"So how did it go?" Sean asked stepping forward with Asuna on his arm. "I think her dad hates me" I whispered back making the Canadian chuckle. "Don't worry he's just doing that as a father thing" Sean chuckled.

"And how would you know?" I questioned. "I'm your father I have experience" Sean making me glare at him. "Isn't it a dude fathers job to congratulate him" I questioned and Sean shook his head. "if you were normal then yes, but you are too girly so I had to threaten Akeno about hurting you" Sean said as he walked off.

"Why me?" I sighed in defeat can't anything in my life be normal. "Not on your life" Rias said pulling me forward and towards the dining table. Dinner went by quickly with Sean somehow getting his plate stuck on the roof and no one questioning him, other than that nothing else happened.

As we left the dining hall Venelana walked towards us and asked to speak to me alone. "So, you're the boy that saved my daughter from Raiser?" she questioned as the door closed behind her. "Ugh...yes?" I replied is this a good or bad thing?

"Then thank you" she said giving me a kind smile. "What?" I questioned, at least this is a good thing. "I disliked that boy from the start, the only reason I ever agreed to it was because we needed to bring more pure-blooded devils into the underworld" Venelana said with a hint of distaste in her voice.

"But because of you my daughter is safe and ha quite the handsome young man" she making me blush; at least I'm not cute anymore. "So tell me, what are you and my daughter going to do now?" she asked making me slightly pale.

"**_Well go on king, tell her how you're going to mark the red head and have her and the other girls join you..._**" whatever Demon was about to say was cut off when the sound of a tail hit him. "**Stupid brat**" Albion mumbled before the connection was cut, what is wrong with my head?

"Glenn?" Venelana questioned as I came back to reality. "Ugh...To be honest with you I don't know" I sighed. "Right now my life is kind of messed up, constant missions from the demon council and being hunted down by two groups of crazy people" I explained.

"So I have no idea what's going on but if everything works out I'm hoping I can continue to be with Rias" I said, why do I have to get stuck in this situation? "I see, I believe you are a good man but be careful around my husband, he tends to care about his children a little too much" she warned before leaving the room.

"Did I just get threatened?" I wondered out loud and was answered by the howl and deep throaty chuckle of both demon and Albion. "I'm serious, what just happened?" I yelled at myself, now I know I'm crazy.

I left the room and was escorted towards the room that Rias and Akeno would be sharing, how did she get her father to agree to this? "I hope you enjoy your stay my lord" the maid from behind said as she gave me a wink and walked off, shaking her hips with each step.

"Its official, being a demon lord have completely changed my life" I muttered as I pushed the door open. "So how was the talk with my mother?" Rias asked as she noticed I walked into the room. On the other side of the room was Akeno lying on the bed with her knees up reading a magazine and her skirt was rolling down her thighs.

"Akeno, I think you broke him" Rias giggled as she noticed I was staring at Akeno's black lacy panties, can you blame me. "Bad Glenn" Akeno said as the now rolled up magazine hit me square in the head.

"What, I've seen you in less" I defended, it wasn't much of an argument but feel entitled to say it. "And if you're a good boy I will let you see me in even less" Akeno said making me blush at the thought.

"Akeno, stop harassing my boyfriend" Rias said in a mocking tone. "But it's just so much fun stealing him from under you" Akeno replied with a giggle. "Now what did my mother want with you?" Rias asked.

"Just some stuff about us and what I'm thinking of doing" I replied dodging around the important details. "Really? And what are you thinking" Rias asked before a small smirk cross her face. "Is it something to do with a bad demon lord dominating little old me?" she asked with a cute innocent expression on her face.

"Oh Glenn taking charge, now that's something I want to experience" Akeno said before the two girls broke into a fit of giggles. "You girls are mean, you know that" I replied with a pout, not my best choice. The girls squealed and lunged towards me giving me a huge hug.

"Can we just go to bed?" I asked making them let me go. "Sure, we have to well rested for tomorrow" Rias said making me and Akeno give her a questioning look. "What's happening tomorrow?" Akeno asked.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell everyone" Rias said with a sheepish expression. "Tomorrow night all of the clan hires that are of age are getting together for a small party and then we will be arranged into mock rating games" Rias explained.

"But I thought you couldn't go into the game yet?" I questioned. "Normally yes, but with this new alliance between the three factions we are promoting it by having these games, everyone will be watching so we better win" Rias said.

"With two dragons I don't think we need to worry" Akeno said hugging me from behind. "I know but there is always a way to beat a dragon so we need to be ready" Rias sighed. "I guess we need to be ready then" I said jumping past and girls and landing on the bed.

"I didn't think you would be so eager" Akeno giggled making me blush. "It isn't like that" I yelled making then giggle even more before climbing into the bed and sandwiching me between them. "Sure you weren't" Rias said snuggling into my chest and drifting off to sleep.

It was the following after noon and I was in the room I shared with Akeno and Rias getting dressed for the heir's meeting. "Tell me again why I'm wearing my school uniform?" I questioned while Rias was fixing her skirt.

"It's because we are best known for our uniform" Rias explained simple. "And don't worry; you never seem to keep the uniform together anyway" Rias added with a smirk. "That's not my fault" I yelled at the red head.

"Sure it's not, you definitely didn't want to show Akeno your naked chest" Rias replied sarcastically. "Ok, that was not my doing, Raynare and Moka talked me into it" I said making her raise an eyebrow. "I was talking about the rating game, what were you talking about" Rias questioned.

"When I went on the mission to Everest, Raynare made me go in shorts and nothing else" I replied making her frown. "How did I miss that" she whined making me sweet drop, that's what she finds wrong with this situation?

"Rias, it's time to go" Akeno informed us as she walked into the room. "Yes, Glenn no starting any trouble we have to make a good impression and no fun with Serafall" Rias warned making me pout. "What, she kisses me not the other way around" I defended.

"I don't care you are mine for this trip" Rias stated making me sigh. "Stupid possessive masters" I muttered under my breath. "Aww...you love it anyway" Rias said grabbing my arm and hugging it between her breasts.

"Yo Glenn, you done with Rias yet" Sean voice yelled from the door. "Yes...NO damn it" I yelled back and heard the sound of Sean falling to the floor laughing. "Let's go, we can have fun later" Rias whispered with Akeno giving me a grin, I'm either going to love what they have planned or hate it.

We walked out of the castle with Raynare, Erza, and Asuna going over to Azazel. "So you can't come?" Sean questioned his girlfriend. "No, we will see you later" Asuna said giving the Canadian a quick kiss before waling over to her fellow angel and the fallen.

"Bummer" Sean sighed as he walked back to us. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. "Eh, not much I just hope this meeting/party thing isn't going to be boarding" Sean explained. "Sean it's us, something bound to go wrong" I said with a grin.

"Yea and then I got to save your ass again" Sean replied giving his normal goofy grin. We all walked towards the carriages that would take us to where this meeting was taking place, which I still don't know.

After one long carriage ride and a lot of naps we arrived at the building in the underworld where the meeting would be taking place. "We all ready?" Rias asked as we approached a big double door. Just before we could go through the door someone walked in front of us.

"Ah Rias, it's good to see you again" the guy said as he smiled at our red headed master. He had short black spiky hair and violet coloured eyes. He was wearing some kind of noble clothing as he stood in front of us.

"Yes, everyone this is Sairaorg Bael the heir to the Bael clan and one of the devils that will be at the meeting" Rias said returning the guy smiles and introducing him to us. "So these are your servants?" Sairaorg questioned as he looked us over.

"So these are the great heavenly dragons" he mused as his gaze rested on me and Sean. "Something you want to say" Sean asked carefully as he stood his ground. "No, I just hope you and strong, I would love to fight you both, one day" he said with a smile.

"Is every devil obsessed with fighting" I asked quietly. "Not really, most are but some favour sex and perverted things more" Rias replied simple, you weren't meant to answer that! "Shall we go in" Rias asked.

Before we could take a step I could hear arguing from inside the room, well this seems to have gotten off at a great start. "What's going on in there" I asked as the doors slowly opened. Inside the room were two sets of people and what looked like their leaders shouting at each other.

"I told you to shut up!" the girl yelled. She looked about our age with long brown hair and a cold Sharpe down eyes. She was wearing a simple blue robe that surprisingly didn't show any skin, well this is a first.

She was yelled at some dude with green hair and tattoos who was wearing combat trousers and some sort of necklace, he looks like a right fag to be honest. "**_Say the girly boy_**" Demon pointed out. "I'm not girly" I thought back.

"Why should I, all I'm saying is that someone like you it's surprising that your still a virgin" the dude stated with a odd grin, is this really what they are fighting about. "Maybe we should break this up" Rias suggested with Sairaorg nodding his head.

"Allow me" he said and was about to take a step forward when Sean pushed me a head of him. "I say let Glenn do it, It's going to be fun watching what happens" Sean said as I glared at him. "Why should he do it" Sairaorg asked.

"Believe me, it will be fun to watch" Sean replied. "I guess I have no choice in this" I sighed and raised a hand to my face. "Might as **_well go all out_**" I said pulling my hand down and letting my mask appear on my face.

"What an odd mask" Sairaorg mused as I stepped away from the group and started walking towards the two arguing heirs. "ha, maybe if you're lucky I can take your..." whatever the tattoo guy was about to say was cut off when my scaled covered hand smashed into his face.

"**_I dare you to finish that sentence_**" I growled as my yellow eyes glared at his down form. Two of the guy's servants moved forward but where stopped when my claws wrapped around their throats. "**_So weak_**" I said and tossed them across the room.

The tattoo guy was now on his feet when I turned my gaze back to him. "Who the hell do you think you are" he yelled trying to keep his nerves together. "**_I should kill you now for how you spoke to this girl_**" I growled ignoring his questioned and summoning my cleaver.

"**_And the only thing stopping me is_** **_the fact you are needed in this meeting_**" I stated as the guy got a cocky look on his face. "Ha, you can't hurt me..." whatever he was about to boat about was cut off when my foot planted onto his face and sent him into a wall.

"**_That doesn't mean I can't hurt you_**" I finished with a wave of my hand that froze him to the wall. "**_Are you alright?_**" I asked letting my sword disappear as I turned towards the brown haired girl. "Yes, but you didn't need to do that!" she stated sharply.

"**_Just trying to help, and he deserved it for what he said_**" I replied laving the brown haired girl as I walked back to my master unaware of the girl making plans in her head involving me. "Did you need to be so flashy?" Sean asked.

"Yes, it's all in the presentation" I replied as my mask went back to its pocket dimension. "You have one strange servant" Sairaorg mused as he stood beside Rias. "Yes, but it's one of the things I like about him" Rias sighed.

"Ha, getting together with a dragon, you have changed Rias" the Bael heir laughed making Rias blush, well that's a first Rias never blushes. After that we met up with Souna and her servant's, why is Saji glaring at me?

We all talked and watch Rias and Souna declare a rivalry between each other. "So do you know what this meeting is about?" Rias asked making Souna raise an eyebrow at her. "I'm surprised you don't know, all six heir's are going to be put in ratings games against each other" Souna explained.

"So I guess there must be a prise at the end of this?" Rias questioned making Souna sigh. "I believe there is but I don't know what it is, the worst part is that my servant's won't shut up about" Souna sighed in annoyance.

"What's wrong" Rias asked. "Momo and Yura want me to challenge you when are match comes up for a night with Glenn, I asked Tsubaki opinion on it and she was all for it" Souna explained in annoyance, why did I always get dragged into0 these things?

"Is that all" Rias asked making me gape in shock and Souna to raise an eyebrow at her. "Yes, are you considering this bet?" Souna asked her. "I might be, as long as if I win I get a favour from you" Rias said ad Souna thought about it for a second.

"Deal" she finally said and shook the red heads hand. Just as I was about to ask what the hell was going on the stage at the front lit up with Sirzechs standing in front of them. "Greeting young devils" he spoke making everyone quite down.

"I know most of you don't understand what the purpose of this meeting so let me explain" he said with a pause, has he been taking lessons from Sean again? "You six are coming of age and as such in honour of the alliance with the other factions we have agreed to hold a rating game tournament that will involve all of you" he said with a huge smile.

"Each of you will want to do your families proud so I ask you what is it you truly wish to achieve in life" he asked and Rias was the first to step forward. "I'm here to make my family proud as the heir to the Gremory clan with the help of my servant's" she spoke glancing back to give me a smile.

Sirzechs nodded with a smile and gestured for the next heir to step forward, which to my surprise was Souna. "I wish to do my family proud in this event but I also wish to create a school for young and reincarnated devils that wish to take part in the ratings games when they are older" she spoke silencing the room.

"You can't be serious" the tattoo guy yelled with his servant's laughing with him. "Is this some joke, why would we allow common devils and reincarnated scum to take part in the rating game" he laughed with Souna looking down with a face of shame and hurt.

Before he could laugh again my gauntlet clad fist smashed into the guys jaw with an audible crack. "The only scum here is you, **_you sick freak, everyone has their own dreams and if you ever try to trample on them I will skin you alive_**" I roared at his downed form.

"Harbinger, please, calm yourself" Sirzechs said making the rest of the devils that didn't already know snap their heads in my direction. "Seeing as you have the floor, what do you wish Lord Harbinger as a servant of my cute little sister" Sirzechs asked with a smirk.

"To make my master proud and to live life to its fullest while killing stupid gits that get in my way" I replied throwing the tattooed kid a glare. In the back ground the brown haired heiress was going over plans that involved me and a smile graced her face, not that I could see anything.

"Thank you now the two that had stepped forward will be in the first rating game" Sirzechs said as Souna and Rias glanced at each other. "You have one month to prepare for the game, I hope you give us a good performance" Sirzechs finished, well this sucks.

"Hay anybody know what I'm eating?" Sean yelled as we all looked to see him eating some kind of meat that was yellow.


	39. Chapter 39

Ok, how the hell did I get into this situation? Right now I'm standing on the wing of a plane, mask, gauntlet, and sword equipped and was about to jump one thousand feet in the air towards a floating castle.

"Why am I doing this again?" I questioned over the sound of the engines. "Because I didn't have any idea how to get you there otherwise" The goblin king laughed in answer. "But why am I doing this alone" I yelled at him.

"The other dragon has training for the rating game, and you have the water jewel to collect, so have fun" he laughed as he tilted the plane over causing me to slide and fall off the edge. "Screw you!" I yelled as I started to fall.

Why am I in this situation you ask? "**_Is the king breaking the fourth wall?_**" demon asked. Well, Azazel tasked all of us to go on training regimens for the upcoming rating game against Souna, which somehow I'm a prize in.

Sean was tasked with going to duel dragon summit where he would meet his trainer, Akeno went off to learn about her fallen heritage, Koneko was made to learn how to use her cat powers, and Himari decided to help her with that.

Rias went on a training trip to strength her magic power, Kiba went to some woodland place to relearn all of his sword techniques, Asia went with Azazel so he could show her how to improve with her sacred gear and Moka went to the vampire realm with Casper to learn how to use his powers and improve his control of his sacred gear. I hope he's alive at the end of it.

Xenovia went with Irina to train to use her legendary sword the Durandal without destroying everything in her way. And me, well I don't have anything to train seeing as I can use the dive, which I was only told recently that could drive me insane. Bit late for that.

So in Azazel and all his perverted wisdom he sent me to the goblin king, who decided I should go search out the rest of the elemental jewels. And that brings us to why I was driving off a plane driven by the crazy king.

Apparently the jewel of water is located in a floating castle and is meant to have something guarding it. And it was the king's great idea to jump off a plane so I could get into the castle quickly, even if we have no idea where it is. As I continued to fall through the clouds I could see glances of something moving just below.

Every so often a fin of sorts emerged from the clouds before sinking back into it, kind of like a snake of serpent moving through the water. Falling through another cloud I allowed my ice blue wings to escape my back and fold inwards to keep my speed up.

I saw a piece of rock floating just inside a cloud and redirected myself to face it. As I got closer to the rock a roared echoed out from below me. Before I could react a huge gaping maw exploded out of the clouds towards me.

Panicking a let one of my wing extend out and barrel roll around the open jaw. I barely dodged the thing and as I fell past it, I got a better look at it. It was a huge serpent with vicious rows of teeth attached to its jaws and dark blue scales running down it.

On its back was an array of spike like fins. I came closer to the piece of structure I saw and unfolded both wings to slow my descent. I was a few meters away from touching down when another roared echoed out.

I glanced behind me to see a second open jaw flying towards me. I let out an unmanly scream as my wings folded inwards and I fell towards the structure. I felt my feet crash into the surface as my legs buckled and I fell into a side and smashed into a wall.

The huge serpent narrowly dodged the structure as is swerved and avoided hitting it. Picking myself up I glanced around myself to see I was in some kind of old styled room. The walls were decorated with weapons and the door was made of wood and was really well made with all the markings and carvings on it.

"Well, at least I found it" I mused before I stumbled forward and caught myself on the wall beside me. The castle started to shake as it felt like something was landing on top of it. "I have a hunch I'm not going to enjoy this" I mumbled as the castle stopped shaking.

Regaining my breath I summoned my mask and sword, which I attached to my back and then summoned my divine divide. "**_I'm still confused did the king break the fourth wall or was he talking to us_**" Demon yelled in my mind.

"**Shut up brat**" Albion roared as the sound of demon being thrown into the side of the pyramid was heard before the connection was cut. "I should get someone to help me with the voices in my head" I mumbled and started to make my way through the castle unaware of the armoured figure jumping from a ship and landing in one of the higher rooms of the castle.

"Where could it be?" I asked out loud as I continued to walk down the halls of the castle. I had been walking for at least an hour and I haven't seen any sigh of a room holding a jewel or a storage room. "At least this is a peaceful mission" I muttered before I heard a groan coming from a head of me.

Up a head there were three figures standing in the way. It was surprising that they could stand cause from what I could see they were skeletons in metal body cages or something like that. Each one was holding a single sided battle axe and there other arm had an array of metal spike welded on to them.

"**_You just had to speak didn't you?_**" Demon questioned as the three creatures stumbled their way towards me. "Shut up" I yelled inside my head as I reached up to draw my sword. That's when I noticed something; the hallway isn't wide enough for me to use my cleaver.

"**Then use one of your release forms**" Albion said. "Problem, I have to release my first form to use my other weapons and they are right in front of me" I replied as I saw the three creatures standing in front of me with their axes held high.

"**Oh, then run**" Albion said as I spun on my heel and took off down the hallway with the three creatures on my heels in a stumbling fashion.

As I continued to run I ended up inside a room that looked like an old styled medieval dining room. Thinking fast I jumped on top of the long table and jogged to the middle of the table and turned towards the three odd creatures.

The middle one stumbled forward and climbed on top of the table with me while his friends made their way around to attack me from the side. "Metal cages, metal cages, can my sword even slice through that?" I asked myself as the first lunged towards me with its axe held high.

I didn't think as I drew my sword and blocked the axe. We locked together and the creature cocked its spiked arm back and sent it forward. I backed off enough to duck under the swing and strike the creature in the chest with my ice claw.

Nothing happened as my claw moved across the cage and made the creature stumble backwards before falling on to its back. I didn't get to push my advantage as the other two swung their axes at me.

I jumped back and watched as the axe sliced through the table and made my side fling upwards. I was flung off the table when it hit just before half way point and was tossed across the room. "What the hell do I do" I yelled inside my head as I landed on the ground and climbed back to my feet.

"**_Use a release!_**" Demon yelled inside my head. "I can't I don't have time to release both forms" I thought back as two of the lunged forward. Diving forward, I rolled between them and shot my feet forward to impact the chest of the third.

Getting back to my feet I backed up and waited for them to attack again. "**_Just release me you idiot_**" Demon roared inside my head. What good is that going to do all I get is a tail and... "That's it" I cheered before I felt a spiked arm smash into my chest.

The spike stabbed into me but not as far as you would think as I was thrown across the room and into a wall. I couched lightly as I regained my balance and pointed my sword towards the three creatures.

"RELEASE: DEMON'S BANE" I roared as I was enveloped in a icy blue mist. The three creatures stumbled backwards as the mist blew away from me and reviled me in my scaled armour and with my demon behind me.

"**_My turn_**" I said with a crazy grin as my clawed feet dug into the stone floor. I shot off from my position sheathing my spiked cleaver on my back as I flew towards the first creature. My claws snapped open when I appeared in front of the creature before me and my demon thrust them forward and gripped on to the bars of the cage thingy.

With a roar I pulled my arm apart and proceeded to rip through the cage armour and tear the creature apart. With a flick of my claws I let the two pieces of the creature fall to the ground as I looked up to see the other two still stalking towards me.

They lunged forward with their axes ready. I couldn't dodge so I lifted my arms up and took the attack. The axes dug into the scales of my gauntlets but didn't get to my skin thankfully. With a flick of my wrist the axe separated from my gauntlets and gave me a chance to attack.

Spinning of my phantoms heel my tail swung around and collided with the first creature before smashing into the second and sending them towards the wall. The creatures didn't even look affected as they started to climb to their feet again.

It was then an idea came to my head as I stepped forward and took in a deep breath. "FUS RO DA!" I roared as an icy mist exploded from my mouth and enveloped the two creatures. With the mist cleared I saw what my roar just did.

Instead of freezing the two to the wall, my roar actually melted the cage around them only leaving behind smoking ice. "**_What the hell _**just happened" muttered as I returned to my normal state. Pushing that thought out of my head I walked back to the door and stopped.

There was a sound above me and it sounded like someone was shooting. "I thought I was the only one here" I mused as I took of sprinting to find the nearest stair case in the castle.

After a few minutes of walking I arrived at a stair case, which was complete destroyed. Shaking my head I started to scale the rubble and slowly made my way up to the second floor or is it the first and I was in the dungeon?

Ignoring my own question I made it up the stair case and looked around. The wall of the hallway was covered in dried blood, bones, and hole that looked like they were made from some sort of heated weapon, maybe a flamethrower.

As I inspected the holes in the wall I didn't notice the figure standing behind a few meters away. It was a low hum that caught my attention before something slammed into my back and exploded. I hit the wall hard and grunt in pain as I felt steam escape my back from the heat of the attack.

The low hum sounded again and I pushed myself away from the wall, and fell on my ass doing it. An energy ball collided with the wall I was just as and metal through it, how the hell did I survive that? Throwing my head back I was surprised at what I saw.

It was an armoured figure standing at most six feet tall and clad in orange and red armour. The visor was tainted green and I could just barely make out eyes behind it. Its right arm was a silver arm canon and had three metal plates at the front that were currently glowing a dull orange.

The weird thing was its shoulder pads. They were big rounded shoulder parts that didn't look good for anything to be honest. The figure readjusted its aim towards me and I panicked. "Why are you shooting at me?" I yelled asked the person.

My answer was another energy ball flying towards me. Pushing off my armoured hand I rolled to the right and avoided the shot as I jumped to my feet. Drawing my sword I kept it in a defensive position as the figure adjusted its aim and started charging up another shot.

Thinking fast I ran towards the figure with my sword held in both hands. The energy ball fired and I drew my cleaver across my chest. The shot connected and exploded against my sword. Just before it hit, I title my sword to the right as the energy exploded and was flung into the left wall and crashed straight through it.

I shook my head clear of the dust as I looked around. I was in another hallway and away from the armoured killing thingy. Jumping to my feet I took off running as soon as I heard a metal boot hit the stone floor.

As I ran three smaller but way faster energy balls flew past me. I ducked just in time to avoid having my head taken off as I continued to run. I was coming up to a room soon and to my surprise and shitty luck the door was a two foot gape from the floor.

Falling into a slide, I flew across the stone floor as energy balls and, are those rockets? Flew past my head. Everything around my exploded as I slid through the gap and into the next room. Well this is a surprise.

The room I'm now standing is was completely different to the stone castle I was running for my life in a few minutes ago. This room was made of shining metal and hand electoral currents running along the walls.

On the far wall was an azure blue jewel that was trapped there by three claws and had cables connected to them. "Ok, I found it" I thought cheerily before I heard a new sound. This sound, sounded like something rolling towards me.

I looked back to the gap of an entrance to see a two foot tall orange ball roll its way into the room and stop. It seemed like me and the ball stared at each other before it started to shine. The ball rolled in place as two orange legs rolled out and the orange and red armoured thing appeared. Fuck.

The figure stood there before it lifted its arm canon to me and took aim. "Hay, hay, stop I'm not here to fight" I tried to reason but it either didn't hear or cared as the orange energy started to build up. I throw my gauntlet in front of my just as the canon fired.

"DIVIDE!" my gauntlet bellowed as the energy half in size and then exploded into my palm. I was throwing across the room and landed on the ground, sliding slight. My eyes opened to see I was right under the wall mounted jewel and smiled.

"My turn" I said as I jumped to my feet and grabbed on to the jewel with my armoured hand. "RELEASE: DEMON'S BANE" I roared as my form changed. My scaled armour grew and my strength increased enough for me to rip the jewel out of the wall.

"**_RELEASE THE WAVES: MYSTIC TIDE!_**" I roared as the jewel vanished and the jewels on my left hand changed from icy blue to azure blue. My phantom demon disappeared and the scaled armour replaced itself with my white grieves and gauntlet.

My chest armour changed slight, the white chain belt stayed but now it hand two shoulder pads and an X shaped metal strap running across my chest and back. My cleaver disappeared and was replaced with two Katana's.

They weren't huge like my normal jewel released katana; they were the size of normal Katana's but not curved. the guard on each was only a half guard leaving the flat side of the blade completely bare.

The blade and handle were blue with the blade only a slightly lighter shade. I turned towards the armoured figure and held both swords out as I stepped back into a stance. "Shall we?" I asked as my mask fell away leaving the small shard behind.

Instead of the white flame that was on the side of the mask. The mask itself changed and covered the left side of my head and glancing up I could see a menacing looking forward facing horn as the mask moved and covered the left side of my jaw.

I didn't think much of it as I stared at the armoured figure, who looked like they were thinking of something. "Hehehe, I guess I should end this quickly" I laughed as I noticed my voice took on a damp tone almost like I was under water, weird.

Flicking me swords at my side, I charged forward almost gliding on the ground as I moved. The armoured figure brought its arm canon up just in time to block as my swords came down. A clang was heard as my arm shook from the vibration of my swords hitting the really, really, strong metal.

I was too shaken to notice the figure lift its foot before I had a boot drove into my chest. Landing on the ground, I rolled over my back and jumped to my feet glaring at the armoured person. "I guess I should have thought about that more" I muttered as I stabbed my blades into the ground.

Tensing my legs I held fast as blue energy started to gather at the tip of my horn while I continued to glare at the figure. A sphere about the size of a baseball formed and stared to spin faster and faster as my eyes glowed yellow.

"**_Hehehe, I didn't think he could learn this_**" Demon laughed but I ignored him as I felt the attack finally finish charging. "AQUA **_CERO_**" I roared ass a beam of pure blue energy exploded out of horn towards the armoured figure.

The beam flew as the figure rolled to the left and dodged. The wall behind the figure exploded as I readjusted my aim and drew the beam towards the figure. It was about to connect with my attack gave in and the wall behind the figure exploded and was reduced to rubble.

Shaking my head, I tore my blades out of the ground and charged forward. Orange ball of energy flew towards me as I made small adjustments to avoid them. My speed increased as I seemed to appear in front of the armoured figure.

One of my swords was already swinging around as the figure lifted her un-canon arm up and tried to block. The blade of my sword hit the orange armour and dud in only half a centimetre before stopping.

My other sword came up and blocked the arm canon that tried to smash into my face as me and the figure came face to visor. The time I could see the eyes behind the visor, they were bright blue and from some reason the face I could see, which wasn't much, looked oddly feminine to me.

A grin crossed me face as Demon roared inside my head to attack now. A small blue orb started to form at the end of my horn as the figures eyes widened at what I was about to do. The sphere was almost finished when the armoured helmet of the figure smashed into my face and forced me to look upwards.

Due to the shock of the hit I couldn't stop myself as the unfinished CERO fired on the roof. Rubble started to fall around us as my attack disappeared and I snapped my head towards the armoured figure.

My eyes narrowed as I tore my sword out of her armoured and smashed my elbow into her visor. The figure stumbled backwards as I advanced and slashed at its open chest. My swords didn't slice through the armour like normal, they did however dig in and chip at it, which is that best I could do.

The figure recovered and threw a punch to my face. I brought my right hand up to block and heard the sound of a low hum. I glanced to my left to see me face to face with its charged up arm canon and didn't even have time to curse.

The explosion threw me across the destroyed room as I flipped and stabbed my blades into the ground to stop myself. I looked up to see the armoured figure charging up another shot as I tore my blades out of the ground.

Thinking fast I looked at my swords ad noticed the two flat edges glowed slightly and it gave me an idea. Bringing the edges together I watched as the swords seemed to join together like someone was pouring water into a glass that was already half full.

When the blade finished forming it looked like a very smooth broad sword and I grinned as lines started to appear running across the blade at intervolves of an inch apart. Placing my new sword in one hand I cocked it back as the figure let the charged shot fire.

This time instead of an orange energy ball, there was a rocket flying towards me. As it got closer I swung my blade down towards the rocket and watched as the blade separated like a whip with water flowing between it.

The whip like blade sliced throw the rocket and the two pieces fell to the floor harmlessly. "Let's try this again" I said grinning as a tensed up and started to gather energy at the tip of my horn. Demon was roaring inside my head as he gave me more demonic energy to use.

The orb of energy got a silver tint to it as it spun. "AQUA **_CERO!_**" I roared as the new CERO fired and tore up the floor as it did. The figure couldn't dodge as the blue and silver beam smashed into it and threw it against the wall before going through ti and in to the next room.

My attack disappeared as I heard Demon panting inside my head "**_Have fun king, I'm going to lie down that took a lot out of me_**" Demon panted as he disappeared into my mind to recover. I heard Albion snort in amusement as I made my way towards the hole I just made in the wall.

The dust settled as I saw the armoured figure kneeling down, its chest moving up and down panting heavily. I stared at the figure; a lot of its armour was gone and reviled some sort of blue suit underneath.

The visor was cracked and by the long blonde hair that was escaping the back of the helmet I could say some of it was missing and damaged. My sword shrunk from being a three meter long whip to its normal bladed form as I walked forward.

The armoured person looked up as I walked forward, it tried to lift its arm canon and attack me, but it sparked and made the person flinch. I stopped in front of it, a few feet away and well within striking distance to finish this person off.

But something was wrong, I didn't know what but I just couldn't kill this person right now. "What are you waiting for" I heard a female voice growl as the figure stared at me. My black and yellow eyes met bright blue, it's a girl!

"Hurry up and kill me!" she yelled as the grip on my sword tightened. "Why?" I asked making the girl, women; I don't know tilt her head. "Why? All you hunters are the same, we kill for money so hurry up and stop playing with me!" she growled out and started to cough.

"**Child, I would decide what to do soon**" Albion said making me give him a mentally image of a confused look before the castle started to shake again. I looked back into the room and saw the floor explode as the huge serpent smashed through it and out the far wall.

"What the hell" I yelled watching the beast destroy the room. "We have to get out of there" I said looking back to the kneeling female. "Wha..." Whatever she was about to saw was cut off as I grabbed on to her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Can you run?" I questioned quickly. The women stood up and glared at me from behind her cracked visor. "Why are you helping me" she asked angrily, this is so not the time for this! "Can you stand on your own or do you need help!" I asked in a growl.

The girl tested her feet and winced when her right foot touched the ground. "No, I can't" she replied making me growl. "I'll help you, come on" I said throwing her arm over my shoulder and grabbing on to her waist.

I could have sworn I saw a hint of red from inside her visor as she glared at me. "Do you have a way off the place" I asked as me jogged our way down the hallway. "yes, it's at the top of the castle" she said as I groaned in annoyance.

"Let's..." I was cut off as an explosion was heard behind us. I looked behind me to see a serpent head crashing through the floor and heading straight towards us, with its mouth open and fangs ready. "No time for stairs" I yelled as a small orb appeared at the end of my horn.

I didn't even charge any of it up as I let it fire and destroy the wall beside us before diving through. My back hit the ground as the girl's armoured body hit my chest. "You ok?" I asked on reflex as she nodded slightly.

"We can't run with you limping, I'm going to have to carry you" I said as I got back to my feet. "I can see that" she replied. "Is there any way you can get the armour off so we can move faster" I asked as I felt her glaring at me again.

"Yes" she said as she hit some buttons on her arm canon as the orange and red around just seemed to disappear to revile the women underneath. In all honesty she was breath taking. Her blonde hair was tied in a high pony tail as her bright blue eyes gazed at me.

She was wearing a skin tight blue suit and covered her whole body and really didn't leave much to the imagination. Shaking my head I remember, survive first ogle later. Wait, Demon stop that! I didn't think twice as I lifted the girl up into my arms and started running down the hallways of the castle.

Everything was falling around us as we moved; the serpents were destroying wall and rooms as they tried to find us as we climbed staircases and rubble to get to the top of the castle. As we ran we came to a problem.

We were at the top of the castle. And her transport wasn't there. "Where is it" she yelled as she started to look around for it. It was then I noticed a orange and red W shaped ship that was flying a few meters to our left above the castle.

"Is that it" I said pointing my horn towards the strange ship. "Yes, but how are we going to get there" she asked as the castle shook again. Two huge serpent heads made their selves known in front of us as we stared at each other.

"I can think of one idea" I said as my wings sprouted from my back. To my surprise they were different. Instead of the normal demonic ice blue wings they had changed to azure blue scaled wings.

"I guess we can go with this" I added as my wings flapped and we took off towards the serpents. The creatures snarled and lunged towards us, as I dived and dodged there attacks. Each lung was countered with a turn in direction as I got closer to the ship.

"How do we get in" I asked as my wing folded inwards letting me drop under another lunge before opening again and souring upwards. "At the top, there's a hatch to get in" she said, is that really a good design for a ship?

We reached the ship and landed on top just as the two serpents recovered and tuned to us. " I'm getting annoyed by them" I growled my eyes glowing as a red ice blue orb started to form at the tip of my horn.

The orb grew and started to spin at the creatures lunged forward. "GRAND CERO!" I roared letting at bema fire and smash into the two serpent creatures. The beam continued forward smashing the two beasts into the castle before slicing straight through it.

Everything stopped as the hatch I was standing on started to lower me down into the ships cock pit with the women in my arms. I stepped out of the tub thing as the girl directed me to the front seat to set her down.

"Thanks" she said as she started to press the buttons of the ship and started heading over the ocean, I wonder where she is going. "Do you need left off anywhere" she asked as my form disappeared and I returned to the normal highschool student I once was. Well as normal as I could get.

"Ugh, yea, can you drop me off as Japan" I asked as the women cocked an eyebrow. "I see, so who are you kid" she asked not turning around to look at me. "Kid? I'm not that much younger than you" I questioned not seeing the blush on her face.

"The question still stands" she said. "Just call me Glenn, so who are you" I asked in return. "Call me Samus now let's go I have a job to cash in" Samus said as I sighed. "**_Hay King, if you're going to get another queen let it be this one, she's hot_**" Demon said before he was silenced by a hit from Albion's tail.

"**He does not need your input brat, but do mark this one soon, I'm tired of you waiting for those devils**" Albion said as I blushed and grumbled about everyone being against me. "Kid stop staring at me" Samus said as I finally noticed I was staring at her boobs.


	40. Chapter 40

As Glenn was having a huge adventure ad somehow getting a new girl, not that they knew yet. Sean was currently making his way up a mountain. Over the last week he had been trained by an ultimate class devil know as Tannin.

Sean had met the person who turned out of be a freaking dragon, now who would have thought that. "Don't get distracted boy" a voice roared as Sean dived and rolled behind a tree as a flaming ball flew past him.

"Stop trying to kill me" Sean yelled back. His school schools had been destroyed a week ago, so all he was wearing was what was left of his trousers and jacket. "Its training get used to it" tannin as the big purple western dragon landed inside the clearing.

"You're a dragon, act like it" he roared as he fired another meteor like flame ball towards Sean's position. Drawing his buster sword, Sean dived out of the way and roared "FLAMING TOUNCH" as he fired the flaming reaper towards the dragon.

A simple swipe of tannin's tail and the reaper was destroyed. "Is that the best you can do boy" the dragon challenged. "Why couldn't glenn get this training" Sean asked dodging more attacks and calling his gear out.

"The white dragon doesn't need it, you do boy" Tannin explained using his claw to slice through a couple of trees to get at Sean. Running away from the claws, Sean created a simple flame claw and charged forward.

Claw met claw as tannin swiped at Sean and tried to bisect him in two. Sean grunted under the pressure before jumping back and re shaping his claw in to a single spike. Throwing his gauntlet clad arm forward, the flame spike fired and impacted against Tannin's side.

"You're learning, good" tannin grinned as he fired a meteor at the boy which was met by another flaming reaper. "I need to kick this up" Sean muttered as he flipped his sword around and let the flames engulf him.

"RELEASE: GRIMCUTTER" Sean roared as he exploded out of the fire with his released sword. The flaming blade revved up as Sean yelled "ROAR REAPER". The arc of flames exploded against tannin's surprised face as Sean landed on the ground wearing his mask.

"HAHAHA, this is a fight boy" tannin laughed as a flaming ball soured out of the dust cloud and smashed into Sean. Tannin's tail came around as Sean blocked it with his huge sword. Sean had to back off as Tannin fired a meteor from his mouth and just dodged the explosion.

Landing on the ground Sean was about to charge forward when tannin's claw came around and backhanded him into a tree, which he went right through and hit the next one. Groaning in pain, Sean tired to get out of the tree but couldn't move his broken and bruised limps.

"I think that will do us for today young dragon" tannin spoke as he lowered himself into a crouched position. Sean let out a breath as he got out of the tree and fell, leaning against the tree as he rested.

"So, how did I do" Sean asked regaining his breath. "You are strong young one, the powers you have caught me by surprise not many can claim to o that" tannin said with a throaty chuckle. "You haven't seen anything yet" Sean said as tannin raised a none existent eyebrow.

"Is that so boy, well when you are ready so me all of your power" Tannin said grinning like a madman. "Will do but..." Sean was cut off as both the Canadian and dragon heard footsteps heading towards them.

Sean looked to his left to see, Azazel walking towards them with a bag in his hand and a grin on his face. "Azazel?" Sean questioned as the man smiled. "Ah Sean, it's good to see your still alive" Azazel said making Sean sweet drop.

"How is that a way to greet me" Sean said as Azazel shrugged. "At least I don't have to greet a burnt up corpse" he replied as Sean face faulted, which is quite hard seeing as he was sitting down. "What are you here for" Tannin asked.

"Ah yes, I wanted to check on his performance and to deliver the gifts Asuna and Asia sent him" Azazel tossing the bag to Sean. Sean looked into the bag and saw two home cooked meals in them and almost cried, almost he is still a man after all.

"Oh man, thank god OUCH" Sean praised as he dug into the first meal. "Yes, the girl heard about you not being able to get any meals due to living out here so they cooked you some food" Azazel said smiling at the boy.

"So how are you doing" Azazel asked as Tannin cleared his throat. "He is doing excellent work, he can best me some times, and soon he might be able to reach balance breaker even if it is for a few minutes" Tannin explained as Sean's head dropped.

"How come Glenn can use his all he wants" Sean whined. "The white dragon has been prepared to use balance breaker since he was in his human body, when he changed into a devil and then a demon his body would be able to handle that power easily" tannin explained with Azazel nodding his head.

"And hearing about the Harbinger using the dive is quite frightening as well" Azazel said as Tannin stared at him. "How did he not go insane" the dragon asked. "We don't know, it could have something to do with the demon side of his but who knows" Azazel said shrugging his shoulders.

Azazel said his goodbyes to the two and left Sean to rest. "So what are we doing now" Sean asked as he stored what was left of his home cooked meal in his pocket dimension. "Training is complete for today, so I have something to show you" Tannin said as he started to make his way down the mountain.

The two arrived at the edge of a huge lake as Tannin sat down resting his head o his folded arms. "What's this?" Sean asked looking at the blood red lake. "This lake was once home to an old friend of mine" tannin said as he stared off into the distance.

"It was before the last great war that I met her, a blue western dragon with an attitude of a hot headed golden dragon" tannin added with a chuckle at the memory. "She was one of the few dragons I taught during that time" tannin spoke.

"What happened to her?" Sean asked as tannin gaze softened. "The war happened all three factions wanted dragons as an ally but the five dragon's kings rejected the idea" tannin explained. "As an act of anger a group of fallen decided to attack some hatchlings" tannin said his gaze growing hard.

"It was her that arrived in time to save as many as she could, she died killing the group of fallen to save the hatchlings" tannin explained as he looked down at the lake. "As an act of kindness, the devil allowed us to bury her body in this very lake as a reminder of the bravery she had until the very end" tannin explained.

"What was her name" Sean asked his gaze never leaving the lake. "Haku, she was one of the greatest ice dragons I have ever met" Tannin said as he turned to leave. Sean was about to follow when he felt something.

Looking back to the lake, Sean was the image of a dragon diving into the lake, the water splashed around, like ti really happened. "What was that" Sean mumbled to himself. "Tannin is there anything else in this lake" Sean asked.

"No, the only thing inside the lake is the tomb built to house Haku's body" tannin explained staring at the teen. "Hay Tannin, did Haku ever have a jewel on her person at all" Sean asked as tannin stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"She did, attached to a golden necklace was a ice blue diamond shaped jewel, I never asked her about t but she was very protective of the item" tannin explained. "The ice emerald" Sean muttered looking back to the lake.

"Tannin, I need to get that jewel" Sean said as the dragon snapped his head towards the boy. "Why should I let you take something from the dead" Tannin asked in a growl. "The jewel is the same as my own" Sean said summoning his blood red jewel to show the old dragon.

"Its part of the emerald jewels that me and Glenn have been collecting" Sean explained as tannin stared at the jewel in his hands. "And what do these jewels do" Tannin asked."This jewel, chaos allowed me to use an armoured form with stronger weapons" Sean explained.

"Say I believe you, how are you going to get down there" tannin asked. "There are traps and monsters protecting the tomb" Tannin added as Sean stared at him. "You really don't like people disturbing the dead" he muttered as tannin swatted his head with his tail.

"I guess I will just wing it" Sean said shrugging his shoulders. "Bloody red dragons, never thinking of plans" tannin muttered as Sean started to make his way out to the lake. When his feet stared to float, Sean jumped and dived into the water, summoning his mask to he could see clearly in the water with his night vision.

As he descended into the depths of the lake, Sean could see shadows larking and moving as he swam. Feeling worried the black haired Canadian drew his sword and continued on swimming. Soon enough a structure came in to his view.

It was a simple tomb with two pillars on either side of the entrance. "At least I found it" Sean muttered but as he was about to move found something slammed into his side. Tumbling in the water, Sean tried to move and found whatever tackled him had left.

"Ok, not good" Sean muttered as he started to scan the area around him. A shadow moved out of the corner of his eye and Sean brought his buster sword around and blocked a... bone sword? Attached to the bone like sword was a green scaled claw that came from a disfigured fish man thing.

"Ok, that's nasty" Sean commented as the fish thing pushed away and disappeared into the shadows again. "Ok, fire dragon in water, why did I have to get the disadvantage?" Sean asked as he looked around for any warning.

The feeling of water being moved alerted him to spin around and black the same bone sword. Sean stared into the fish things three eyes before it screamed in his face and he felt a weapon pierce his shoulder.

Letting lose a strangled yell, Sean looked behind himself to see another fish creature with its bone sword stabbed into him. Grunting, Sean kicked the first away before spinning around and smashing his buster sword into the side of the other creatures head.

The hit let the creature's sword get tore of out his shoulder as Sean bit his lip to hold in a scream of pain. Blood escaped his wound and idly floated in the water as Sean raised his free hand and burned the wound shut.

Wincing as he rolled his shoulder, Sean had to think fast as a mutated shark came flying towards him with its jaw open and teeth ready to kill. Summoning his gear, Sean lifted the red gauntlet up and let the shark bite down on the gauntlet, breaking a lot of teeth in the process.

Raising his buster sword up, Sean smashed the pummel of the hilt into the sharks ace, making it let go and disappear into the shadows. Everything seemed to stop as Sean continued to look around himself for the next attack.

He caught the sight of another fish thing swimming towards him with its bone sword cocked back. Raising his own sword, Sean blocked the bone sword and kicked the creature away just in time to dive and avoid another two fish creatures.

Regaining his bearings, Sean stood in the middle of three fish creatures while two sharks circled around them. One of the fish things attack with a shark follow it. Sean spun around as he swung his huge blade, catching the shark in the side of the head and forcing eh fish to back off.

"I'm getting tired of this" Sean muttered as an idea came to his head. Whipping his sword around, Sean started to spin in the water as flame attempted to ignite the blade. "RELEASE: GRIMCUTTER" Sean roared as a thin layer of flames enveloped his form and allowed him to release his sword.

"Flaming touch!" Sean yelled as he stopped spinning and sent a weakened flaming reaper towards the group of fish things. The creatures swam away as Sean dived and started to swim towards the underwater tomb.

Diving under another charge from a shark, Sean spun around and blocked a bone sword with his large sword. "This is getting annoying" He growled as the two fighters pushed against each other. "Get off" Sean roared as he pushed the fish back.

The fish was pushed back as Sean slashed his sword across its chest, slicing it open and causing it to scream in pain. Another fish came up behind the screaming as Sean swing his blade downwards. "Roar reaper!" he yelled.

A weakened flaming arc exploded out of the sword and smashed into the charging fish. The explosion caused Sean to fly backwards and collide with one of the pillars beside the tombs door. "That was helpful" Sean muttered as he pushed himself away from the pillar.

Looking towards the locked tomb door, Sean groaned in annoyance. "Can't anything be simple" he asked as he felt more fish and sharks come up to attack him. Spinning around, Sean barely got his sword up to block a bite from a shark.

The shark started to push Sean back and before he could think of something a bone sword slashed him across the back and a fin smashed into his face. Everything happening at once caused Sean to release the grip on his sword and fly back into the pillar.

"This isn't good" Sean muttered watching his blade fall to the ocean floor. Flicking his gauntlet's fingers, Sean cocked his arm back and made his fingers resemble claws. Two fish creatures swam forward as Sean blocked the fist bone sword.

The second was dodged as Sean ducked and smashed his un-armoured fist into the first fishes open chest. Spinning around, Sean shot his gauntlet around and made his spiked fingers dig in and tare through the seconds face.

Kicking the fish away, Sean propelled himself towards his sword as a shark and fish charged forward. Stopping himself just short of his sword, Sean brought his gauntlet back as the shark started to open its jaw.

A solid his on the shark's nose, made it turn tail and run as Sean turned slightly and used the back of his gauntlet to block the fishes bone sword. Before the fish could think, Sean grabbed its head with his un-armoured hand and spun around.

Throwing the fish away, Sean shot himself towards his sword as the fish recovered and teamed up with the other two. All three charged forward as Sean dug his feet into the ground and held his sword in both hands.

"JUDEMENT!" Sean roared as he swung his blade and pushed off the ground. Flames escaped the blade and engulfed the sword and Sean's arm as he flew forwards. The fish beast screamed in fright as they swam out of the way of the speeding Canadian.

Sean grinned as he shot past them and towards the tombs door. "I hope Tannin doesn't find out about this" Sean muttered as his blade made contact with the door and exploded. in a rush of confusion, Sean was pulled into the tomb by the new current.

Landing on the ground, Sean shook his head and spit out some blood and water as he looked behind himself. A Sean sixed hole was in the door and a water fall of water was rushing in to it. Panicking a little Sean looked around and saw a pillar in the corner beside the door.

"Roar reaper!" Sean yelled as he swung his blade in horizontal slash. The arc of flames exploded out of the blade and sliced into the pillar, causing said pillar to topple over and collide with the other wall, stopping the water flow even just a little bit.

Sean sighed in relief; at least he didn't have to worry about the water flooding the tomb yet. Looking around Sean saw a very simple tomb but at the centre of the bones of a dragon, sitting down with its neck reared back and mouth slightly open.

"So you must be Haku?" Sean questioned as he stepped forward. A feeling rushed through him as he watched a see through blue dragon fly through his chest and hover in the air in front of the bones. Before he could question anything the dragon seemed to smile at him before diving into the rock under the bones.

Staring for a few seconds Sean shook his head and walked forward. Looking closely at the bones he saw, to his dismay, that the bones didn't have any necklace or jewel on them. "Then where could they be?" he muttered as he placed his armoured hand on the rock under the bones.

A blue glow escaped his hand and the rock began to shake before the stone surface moved to revile a passage way. "Ok, that's kind of creepy" Sean mused as he peered inside. Even with his night vision he could barely see anything inside the tunnel.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sean started to make his way down the tunnel keeping his sword at his side. The tunnel didn't seem to end as Sean continued onwards, taking not of the water that constantly flowed past his feet.

Sean soon found himself walking into a dimly lit room that was decorated with ice pillars in each corner and an ice statue of a dragon sitting down with its neck reeled back. Attached to the neck of the ice dragon was a golden chain with an ice blue jewel on it.

"That must be it" Sean mused as he took a step forward. His foot hit a small puddle that was at his feet. The water that was idly sitting in the cave froze over in an instant. Sean tensed as he placed his blade in front of himself and glanced around.

Nothing moved and the only sound that could be heard was the trickling of the water that continued to flow down the stairs. "Why have you come here?" a soft female voice asked. Sean looked around but couldn't find anything that could have made the voice.

"I will ask again, why have you come here?" the voice asked again this time with a hint of hostility in it. Sean kept his sword ready as he looked around still unable to find the source of the voice. "I have come for the dragon's eye of ice" Sean said.

"So, you wish to claim my jewel boy" the voice asked with an amused chuckle. "Ok crazy disembodied voice, who are you?" Sean asked getting slightly unnerved by the disembodied voice. "Me, you should know, you are in my tomb after all" the voice pointed out.

"You're that dragon tannin spoke of, Haku" Sean said as the voice chuckled again. "So Tannin still remembers me" the voice asked seeming to come from across the room. "But enough of the past, why should I give you my jewel" Haku asked as Sean looked forward.

The ice statue of the dragon had changed position and had now lowered its head to stare at Sean. "Answer my question little devil" Haku asked as the statue open its jaw to revile very shape looking ice teeth.

"I need the power to protect my friends and keep it out of the wrong hands" Sean replied keeping his sword trained on the dragon. "Is that so, you don't think I can defend the jewel by myself" Haku asked as Sean reason an eyebrow.

"How much can a disembodied voice do?" Sean asked before he had to duck and watch a huge ice spike fly over his head and embed itself in the wall behind him. "Never mind" Sean muttered as he climbed to his feet and stared at the ice dragon again.

"If you believe me to be so weak, show me, show me the power of the red dragon emperor" she yelled as an icy stream exploded from the dragon mouth. Sean acted on reflex and dived out of the way and rolled into a crouch.

"Roar reaper!" he called as he swung his blade and sent a flaming arc towards the dragon. The attack exploded against the dragon and concealed her from voice. Sean was about to sigh in relief when he head an amused chuckle.

"Is this all you have?" Haku asked as the dust cleared to show the ice dragon perfectly unharmed and giving off an amused grin. Before Sean could say anything the dragon whip its wing arm around and sent three ice spikes towards him.

Unable to doge, Sean crouched low and brought his blade across his chest. The first two flew over his head, while the last collided with the flat side of his blade and sent him skidding across the ground.

Jumping to his feet, Sean charged forward as the dragon reared its head back. With a roar the ice dragon let lose a stream of icy blue mist as Sean tensed his legs and clenched his gauntlet clad hand. "BOOST!" t bellowed out.

New energy flowed through his legs as Sean jumped into the air and over the ice breath. Pulling his sword up and over his head, Sean swung the blade down and connected on to the top of the ice dragons head.

Ice exploded everywhere as Sean was flung back and landed on his back with a pained grunt. Shaking his head, Sean looked up to see, to his shock, that the ice chunks had started to reform the ice dragon.

"It'll take more than that little dragon" Haku chuckled as the ice dragon finished reforming and grinned down at him. Jumping to his feet, Sean winced as he felt the wound on his shoulder open up again but ignored it for now.

"I guess I have to take this more seriously" Sean said as he summoned the blood red jewel into his hands. Flipping his sword into a reverse grip, Sean tightening his grip on the jewel as he roared out "RELEASE THE CHAOS: DARK CONSCIENCE" Sean roared as he was engulfed in a blood red flame.

When the flame died down, Sean shot out of the fire raising his tri-barrel shotgun up and opened fire on the ice dragon. Chunks of ice flew across the room as Sean duck and dodged around each of the ice dragon's attacks.

Jumping back from another claw swipe, Sean flicked his wrist and threw his shotgun into air as he rolled under the dragon's tail. The shotgun in the air had its grip flick back and the stock extended outwards.

Sean was on his feet as he reached up and wrapped his fingers around the extended barrel of the shotgun. Twirling the gun around in his fingers the metal plates flicked up as the barrels clicked into place to create the long staff.

The trigger flicked out as the scythe blade extended out of the top of the staff and clicked into place. Stopping the spin of his scythe, Sean swung it around and pointed it at the dragon. "Boom" Sean muttered as he pulled the trigger.

Ice flew around the cave as the dragon's face was cracked and slightly destroyed. Sean didn't miss a beat as he charged forward holding his scythe behind him as he ran. Jumping over the tail swipe, Sean raised his scythe up as it ignited in blood red flames.

"CHAOS RAIN" Sean roared as he swung the blade down and shot the blood red fire at the recovering dragon. Landing on his feet from the force4 of the attack, Sean watched silently as he rested his scythe on his shoulder.

"That was impressive little devil" A female voice chuckled as Sean felt the ice tail smash into his chest and throw him into the far wall, cracking the wall and some of his ribs in the process. "But you still need more power to beat me" she said as the dragon reformed again.

"What does it take to keep you down?" Sean growled as he picked himself up, using his scythe to prevent from falling over. The jewels on his gauntlets glowed blood red as Sean glared at the dragon. "BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST" it bellowed as Sean felt the energy flow through him.

Grinning slight Sean shot off from his position as speed that Kiba would reach as a knight. Reappearing at the dragon's side, Sean swung his scythe around and sliced through the ice dragon's leg before disappearing and reappearing beside its wing.

The wing was sliced in two as Sean went for the ice dragon's neck. His scythe blade was about to touch the dragon's neck when all around it exploded in spikes made of ice. All of the frozen water spiked as well and Sean was forced to flee or get stabbed in every place possible.

"I see I have to take you more4 seriously young dragon" Haku's voice stated as the dragon walked out of the array of spikes. It was now sporting two sets of wings and a row of spikes running down its neck and shoulders.

The claws had increased in length and now hand two large fangs jetting out of its top jaw. Sean visibly gulped as he looked at the much more intimidating ice dragon. Diving out of the way as the beast smashed it claw into the ground and set a wave of spikes towards him, Sean paled slightly.

"Why can't this be simple?" Sean questioned as he charged forward, side stepping another wave of spikes as he jumped. Placing his foot on the newly formed spikes, Sean jumped again and raised his scythe blade up.

"CHAOS RAIN" He roared firing another blood red flame from his blade as he landed on the other side of the dragon. Diving to the floor, Sean just missed getting hit by the spike ball at the end of the dragon's tail.

He didn't have time to feel relived as he rolled to the left, just in time to avoid getting stabbed by the dragon's claws. Jumping back to his feet, Sean stabbed his scythe blade into the ground and jumped. Using the blade as a pivot, Sean avoided a steam of ice spikes fired from the dragon's jaw.

"You have to be kidding" Sean said as he ripped his weapon out of the ground and ran forwards. Blocking the sideways attack from the dragon's claw, Sean jumped, flipped over the claw, and charged forward.

Scythe blade met neck, as Sean swung his blade and sliced straight through the dragon's throat. He didn't get a chance to push his attack as he brought his scythe up and blocked the tail swing. As Sean and the dragon pushed against each other Sean heard the sound of something hitting the floor and smiled.

Falling to the floor, Sean watched the tail fly over his head before he rolled on to his chest and sprang to his feet in a dead sprint. In front of the dragon was the ice blue jewel that Sean had been trying to get from the start.

Sliding under the claw swipe, Sean slide along the ice as his blood red gauntlet wrapped around the jewel. Rolling on to his chest, Sean stabbed his scythe into the ground to stop himself from sliding further as he stared at the ice dragon.

Tightening his grip on the jewel, Sean roared out "RELEASE THE BLIZZARD: FROZEN MIST!" as he was enveloped in a bright blue flame.


End file.
